Where The Lost Ones Go
by Sulphurya
Summary: The sequel! Sephiroth died to protect the planet, but Aeris brought him back, and now the planet calls for them to fight again, this time they wont be alone! COMPLETE!
1. The Call of the planet

1. **The call of the Planet**

The monster jumped through the air, aiming it's deadly attack towards it's opponent. It had survived many a fight and was the alpha male in it's pack because of it's superior strength compared to the others. The last challenger that had strayed into the monster's path had been one of it's own pack member aiming to challenge it for the leader position. The monster had mercilessly torn it to pieces. It would be no kinder to this foolish creature on two legs. The monster knew their soon to be victim was probably after the treasures it's pack had claimed from a couple of two-legged creatures like their opponent. That would be it's final mistake, as it now would had crossed paths with the most dangerous of the monster's kind! It was time for the kill!

Metal glinted as the monster's eyes widened. It was too late.

Sephiroth frowned absently as a couple drops of blood hit his cheek but didn't even bother to gaze over and watch as the Masamune cut the attacking bunny in half. His eyes were locked on his new obsession.

A comic book.

The annoying little monsters known as Jumpings were in reality nothing but thieving little bunnies, and hardly needed half of Sephiroth's attention to be destroyed. They were fast, but harmless against someone like the former general.

The pack of now five Jumpings were still surrounding him, despite several of their companions were in pieces on the ground and the magnificent sword Masamune was stained with their blood. It was also worth to mention that Jumpings weren't of the smarter breed of monsters.

Turning a page, Sephiroth lashed out the Masamune to his right and destroyed two more Jumpings that was leaping towards him while chuckling at the development in the comic. These comic-thingies were great!

They had been living in the ice town for a couple of weeks when Aeris had returned from the item shop while waving a magazine excitedly, telling him how her favorite childhood series had been started up again. Of course the great Sephiroth had scoffed at her for such childishness, but had found the magazine lying on a table later and tossed a curious glance into it. It was a whole new world. Throughout his childhood and teen years, Sephiroth had been handed books on military tactics and hand to hand fighting as well as economics and history, but never a comic. Now, they were his dark secret. Not even Aeris knew! ...He hoped. But knowing her, she probably did, and just humored him by playing ignorant. Sephiroth smiled, while automatically severing the head of another Jumping. Who knew life could be this good? Considering his past, Sephiroth hadn't known life could be good at all...

The silver haired man tried to think about his past as little as possible, and only at nights there was the occasional nightmare, but she made them go away. She made everything better, lit up the world by just being there. Her presence was enough to calm the wildest heart and soothe the most suffocating panic.

Sephiroth glanced at the page number and memorized it before he rolled up the comic and put it inside his coat, his free hand finishing up on the last Jumpings. All this thinking about Aeris made him miss her. He wanted to see her. Now.

Gazing down, he studied the scattered corpses and found what he was looking for.

A bag filled with vegetables.

The stupid monsters had raided the merchant arriving with supplies for the item shop and had ran off with all his vegetables, and Sephiroth hoisted the bad over his shoulder before whistling for the gold chocobo he would rather die than to admit he'd grown rather fond off. It had been a long and hard fight, in fact one of the worst battles in Sephiroth's entire existance, but finally he and Aeris agreed on a name for the huge bird. He REFUSED to call it Sweetie or Tulipia, as she wouldn't agree to leave it by referring to the chocobo as Bird-brain or Fast Food. They had settled on Trigger. The name came out of nowhere, and it was something they both could live with.

Trigger warked happily as she came running, and Sephiroth tossed a green towards her that she caught mid-air without halting before she was by his side.

"Time to go home," Sephiroth declared cheerfully, having a home for the first time in his life, and he easily jumped on the waiting chocobo. "Aeris awaits!"

* * *

The trip back took no more than 20 minutes, and soon Trigger was walking into the sleepy ice town. People was still milling about, children playing in the snow, and hardly anyone paid attention to the silver haired man. Here he was just one of many. One who they had turned to for help when the monsters got too close to the town, and a job he could easily accept. Sephiroth knew how to fight monsters. 

Halting outside the item-shop, he gave Trigger a light pet and told her she was free to roam. The gold chocobo warked and trotted off as Sephiroth entered the small shop.

The man behind the counter lit up at the sight of him, "Mr Sephiroth! Did you catch them?"

Smirking, Sephiroth placed the bag on the counter, "of course. I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And you've never failed a mission. Forgive my rudeness," the man bowed with an apologetic smile.

Sephiroth waved off his words, then turned to leave.

"Wait," the man called out, and the silver haired man halted before turning to gaze quizzically at him. Now what?

Smiling sheepishly, the man held out a colourful bag, "it's not much, but please accept this. I know you wont let us pay you, but take it as a token of my gratitude."

Normally Sephiroth wouldn't accept, but curiosity made him walk over and peer into the small bag.

Candy.

Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth considered it.

Aeris had banned candy to saturdays and the occasional celebration since Sephiroth had eaten himself into a weeks of nauseousness whenever he got his hands on it. He never seemed to learn. It wasn't that he meant to do it, it just tasted so damn good!

Grinning, he snatched the bag. "If you insist!" Sephiroth gleefully shoved the bag into his pocket and turned to leave, only to freeze in the doorway to glance back at the man, "just... uhm..."

The man smiled knowingly, "it's our secret."

The former general nodded with a grin, "thanks." And he sauntered out of the shop, aiming to return to the house where he and Aeris lived.

Gazing up at the blue sky, Sephiroth couldn't help but to remember how it looked like when Meteor had been hovering above them all. A death threat hanging just above their heads. The ultimate weapon of complete destruction, and he had summoned it. It didn't matter how many times Aeris would assure him that it was because of Jenova's manipulations, the stab of guilt would never go away. If it hadn't been for Aeris...

Even when he broke free of Jenova's strings, the planet was still set on making him suffer for what he had done. But Aeris had come for him. She had entered the Lifestream and pulled him back. Her actions had cost her a lot, her very connection to her ancestors and the voice of the planet. And Sephiroth had been returned with a reason. The voices Aeris had lost where now haunting him, and gave him missions for him to repent what he had done.

Whatever punishment they threw his way, it would always be worth it as long as she stayed by his side. Life was good as long as he was with Aeris, come hell or high water! And Aeris had stayed with him for over a year now...

"Mr Sephiroth!" A voice called out, and he halted to glance over as a woman came trotting towards him while carrying a screamingly pink blanket. Now what?

The woman held out the blanket for him to take, "my son got caught out in the blizzard yesterday and Miss Aeris was so nice as to borrow him this. Could you return it to her with my deepest thanks? I would do it myself, but dinner is on the stove and..."

Sephiroth cut a face, reluctant to touch the garish blanket, much less be seen with it. "She, uhm, probably doesn't need it right away..."

The woman smiled sweetly, shoving the blanket into his arms, "but I'm bound to forget about it if you don't take it right away. Thank you, Mr Sephiroth! Tell Aeris I'll be over with a casserole later to pay her back!"

Before he had the chance to object, she was gone and Sephiroth was left behind with the radiating pink blanket.

"Great," he muttered, glaring over at a couple of children passing him with their snow boards. If they made one snide comment... but the warning look in his eyes was obviously enough, and they hurried on. For this, he deserved that candy!

* * *

Aeris lit up as she saw Sephiroth enter the door, and broke out a giggle at the sour look on his face with her blanket in his arms. "You know... that colour really suits you!" 

"Har har," Sephiroth grumbled good natured, tossing the blanket at her. "And that woman even threatened to bring a casserole later..."

Aeris neatly folded the blanket and placed on the table before she walked over to slide his coat off him, "she's just showing her gratitude. Be nice."

Sephiorth placed the Masamune in it's usual place on the wall before walking over to stand behind her as Aeris hung his coat up, and slid his arms around her waist while nuzzling his face to her neck. "You're the only one I want to be nice to..."

Blushing, Aeris stroke a light hand over his, "you smooth-talker..." She turned in his arms, letting her own arms go around his strong neck and played with his hair. "How did your trip go?"

Sephiroth shrugged, "hardly challenging. I got the bag back though." He hugged her closer, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of flowers from her hair. She always smelled like flowers.

Being this close to him was reducing Aeris into a numb state of bliss, and she reached up to place a light kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you're ok."

Shivering, Sephiroth took a gentle hold of her chin and stole several warm kisses, reveling in the feeling and that he was allowed to take such liberties. It was like she could always sense when his uncertainty needed her strength or when the feelings inside him grew so strong he thought they would suffocate him. She knew him better than he knew himself.

Aeris didn't object as the kisses turned deeper and more intense, nor when Sephiroth's arms tightened around her to hold her firmly against him. Why should she? In every touch and every kiss, she could feel and taste his love for her. The look in his eyes and the affection in his voice, she never doubted he loved her as much as she was hopelessly in love with him. Instead she leaned against him as well, relishing the sound he made deep in his throat.

Life was good, Aeris thought, fighting for her knees not to give in as Sephiroth's lips moved down her neck. Life was good!

They both started when someone knocked on the door.

Aeris made sign to answer the door, but found herself unable to break out of Sephiroth's iron grip. She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow.

Sephiroth whined, "don't answer!"

Aeris kept gazing at him.

Sighing heavily, he finally released her and hung his head dramatically. "Fine..."

Aeris smiled and stroke his cheek apologetically before trotting over to open the door.

Sephiroth rolled his shoulders, exhaling, then wandered over to sink down on the sofa. Talk about timing! He hoped whoever it was at the door was a the receiving end of an angry chocobo in the near future! He heard Aeris chatting cheerfully with whoever it was, and pulled his hands through his silver hair while leaning back.

Maybe this nice-guy acting had it's downside? Sephiroth was pretty sure if he put on his most menacing side when he was outside the house, then people wouldn't dare to come knocking and interfere where they aren't wanted!

But, then again, he liked it when they treated him like one of their own kind. Like a human.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth decided he would just have to live with it. Maybe whine a little extra, and hope Aeris would kiss him better? A sinful smirk spread over his handsome features and the silver haired man felt more relaxed already.

That was when the voices and the images rammed into his head, and Sephiroth clutched his head while his back arched as he tensed rigid. The ancients. A new mission. Danger. A new crisis. Not from the sky, but bred on the very planet they had saved. Save them.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris exclaimed as she was entering the room again and saw what was happening. Running over, she sat down beside him and reached out to calm him, "it's okay. I'm here. Don't fight them. They only hurt you when you fight against them." She remembered the ancients not being patient with their human mediums at all.

Sephiroth shivered violently once more, then seemed to relax and a few seconds later he sank down to open his eyes wearily.

Aeris cringed with empathy, stroking away a silver bang from his face with a loving hand, "are you ok...?"

She always asked him that after the ancients had ravaged his brain. Not what they had said, but if he was alright.

Giving a weak nod, Sephiroth closed his eyes again, letting her move him to rest his head on her shoulder. He felt like he'd fought Jenova all over again. Sephiroth didn't mean to fight against the ancients, but it's kind of hard not to reel when someone enters directly into your mind and starts ramming images into you while hissing orders. He just couldn't get used to that...

The gentle hands stroking him comfortingly quickly made the uneasiness fade, and soon he raised his face to look at her. "It's a big one, this time."

Aeris frowned nervously, "how big...?"

Sephiroth leaned his head on her shoulder again, "saving-the-planet big..."

* * *

Hours later, Sephiroth was fastening the Masamune by his waist and absently gazed around in the semi dark house. He had a strange feeling... 

They were leaving for Rocket Town. He wasn't sure, but the person in the images sent by the ancients were a tall, blonde man working on a plane. The man known as Cid Highwind was in danger. Sephiroth sighed as he pulled on his coat, hearing Aeris approaching with Trigger outside. There was no time to loose, she had said. He had to agree. The ancient had made it pretty clear they were short on time, and Mr Highwind was to be kept safe. Sephiroth wondered why a single human was so important to the ancient, but knew better than to question them.

Still, Sephiroth's gaze lingered longingly at the interior of the house he'd grown to call his home. Usually their trips only took from a couple of days to max a week. This time it wouldn't be that easy...

And something told Sephiroth that if he left... he wasn't coming back.

"Are you finished?" Aeris' voice called out for him, and Sephiroth memorized the house a final time, then turned to leave.

"Yeah, I coming," he replied, closing the door behind him. It didn't matter. As long as she was there, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Cid Highwind was at the moment on his back underneath the Tiny Bronco, tinkering and cursing. He still had some silly emotional connection to the small plane, and refused to give up on it even when he could afford whatever plane he wanted. He liked his dread-coloured old girl! Besides, like his airship, the Tiny Bronco wouldn't take orders from just anyone, and he couldn't sell his baby to someone she wouldn't like. And like Cid Highwind, the Tiny Bronco didn't like many people. To suggest scrapping her would be like cursing in church in the middle of christmas mass. 

Life was infinitely better since the fight against Sephiroth and Jenova, and Cid was even a married man now! Yupp, he'd asked Shera, and she had agreed. Well, after the dead embarrassing situation of having to ask Cloud for advice on how to propose, the least she could do was to accept!

Things turned a little strange when Rufus ShinRa offered to start up a flight program, and wanted Cid to run it. Suspicious, the pilot had hesitated, reading the contract up and down, forward and backwards until he finally agreed. He had yet to see the ShinRa pull any tricks on him, but it had only been a year so the pilot hadn't begun to relax yet. However, with the lovely Tifa on his side, Cid doubted ShinRa dared to try and trick him. Tifa would slap the living daylights out of her current boyfriend, Cid thought with a smirk. And the fiery haired ShinRa would have deserved it!

"Cid?" Shera's voice sounded as she had entered the backyard as well.

"What?" The pilot grumbled, fumbling for a wrench.

"That girl who traveled with you when you were fighting against Sephiroth..." Shera sounded odd, Cid realised.

Feeling a twinge of sadness at the memory of the flower girl, Cid adjusted the wrench slightly. "Aeris? What about her?"

"I think she's here," was Shera's puzzled reply.

A loud clang was heard as Cid bumped with head against the Tiny Bronco.

Cursing violently, Cid inched his way out from under the plane, rubbing his forhead. "Dammit, woman! Are you trying to kill me?! Why are you saying such weird things? Have you finally lost your marbles?"

And the blonde man fell silent, his eyes widening in disbelief.

There, in the doorway from his house to the backyard, was a girl. A girl he knew. But it couldn't be her, could it?! She died! But... those eyes... Cid would never forget those eyes!

Slowly getting up, Cid absently brushed grass of himself and cast a quick glance at Shera, who stood by the small plane with an equal look of surprise. What the &/¤#£$ was going on?!

He blinked. No, she was still there. Still smiling carefully to him.

"Aeris?" Cid had to ask, even if he knew the answer.

"Hi again, Cid," Aeris greeted gently, taking a step into the backyard. "Surprised, huh?"

The pilot snorted, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "no use trying to disguise that... What...? How...? When...?"

Aeris wrapped her arms around herself uncertainly, unable to meet Cid's radiant blue eyes. "The ancients sent me back that night. My mission was to find Sephiroth and stop him, while you guys dealt with Jenova."

Shaking his head, Cid fumbled out a cigarette and absently lit it up. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You don't question the ancients," Aeris sighed, clearly nervous. "They told me it would only make things worse if you knew. I had to go alone, and that wouldn't have happened if you'd known."

"Damn right!" Cid interrupted, "after what he did, you were the last person to go near that homicidal fruit cake!"

Aeris flinched, "it wasn't his fault."

Suddenly a thought struck the pilot and he inhaled slowly from his cigarette, "does Cloud know...?"

The name caused a shot of pain to run though Aeris, and she swallowed hard while staring at the ground. "I don't think so."

That was when Cid became aware of a figure behind Aeris. Someone in a black coat with the hood pulled up and concealing their face was leaning against the wall just inside the doorway.

"Who's your friend...?" Cid nodded towards the figure. The person was tall, even taller than Cid, so he figured it had to be a man. Or a really scary woman.

Aeris drew a shivering breath, "I need to explain something..."

The person straightened and walked out into the sunlight, and Cid suddenly felt uneasy. There was something familiar with that gait. The way the person carried himself, the air of authority.

Pulling the hood back, Sephiroth gave a slight smirk at the pilot. "Cid Highwind, I presume?"

The pilot fought back the initial instinct to yelp, throw his wrench at the apparition and grab Shera while running like hell. Instead, he raised a rather accusatory finger and his eyes narrowed, "I'm pretty sure I remember us killing you."

Snorting, the former general actually looked offended, "if it had been me fighting you, none of you would have survived."

Suddenly the loss of Nanaki and the fact that Yuffie was still in a coma because of the man in front of him surged through Cid and he clenched his fists, "oh yeah? I'm know I can take you on right here!"

Sephiroth's hand moved over the hilt of Masamune.

Aeris stepped in between them, "enough!" She gazed sternly from one man to the other, and both finally eased up. Focusing on Cid, Aeris reached out and gathered his hands between hers, "please, Cid, I need you to listen... I need you to understand..."

The pilot finally managed to tear his eyes off Sephiroth meet Aeris's gaze, "explain, and I'll try."

Taking a deep breath, Aeris gathered her courage, "the ancients told me to go to the lost city, and they said for me not to be afraid. I didn't understand what they meant at the time, but realised they needed me. I was told to go alone. Tell no one."

"Why?" Cid exclaimed, waving a frustrated hand, "makes no sense! If we've all gone, then we could've protected you!"

Sephiroth was staring at the ground.

"With Jenova controlling him, there was no way you could have defeated Sephiroth," Aeris continued, feeling the discomfort radiating from the silver haired man, "the only way to stop him was without violence. It was to make him understand that everyone can be forgiven. I was the only one who could go up against Sephiroth with an open heart."

The pilot shook his head, crossing his arms, "not everyone can be forgiven."

"Yes, they can..." Shera's voice suddenly said, and she swallowed nervously as everyone's attention were aimed at her. "I-if they're really sorry, that is..."

Huffing, Cid pointed at Sephiroth, "what the hell does it help if he's sorry or not? All those people he killed... that wont bring them back. No, he deserves to be buried in the crater with his precious mother!"

Forcing the violent anger down, Sephiroth met Cid's eyes. "I know it's a pathetic excuse to hide behind Jenova, and some part of me was aware of what I was doing all along. Yes, I killed those people. Yes, I might deserve to suffer for it. So the question is, Mr Highwind, does me being dead bring back my victims?"

Cid shifted uneasily, "no... no, I guess not... Still, it just don't seem right..."

"If it's something I know, it's the fact that life isn't fair," Sephiroth declared silently, "but at least I can try to make some good of the second chance given to me. Then maybe all those people didn't die in vain."

Whoa... Cid frowned, that actually did make sense!

Sighing, the pilot poked his boot at the ground, "so why are you two here? Why show up now after all this time? And where the hell have you been hiding?"

Finally daring to hope, Aeris tried a smile, "we haven't been hiding. We've been living up in the ice town all along. As for why we're here..." She glanced over at Sephiroth, "that's more difficult to answer..."

Sephiroth turned his face away, "as long as I'm here, the ancients wants me to help out the weaker ones..."

A slow grin spread on Cid's face, "you mean that the ancients are ordering you, the big bad, around? Go ancients!"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and he shot towards the pilot faster than anyone could react. Even Cid had barely time to feel a stab of fear, before he hit the ground hard, face first and exhaled sharply as he barely managed to brake a little of the fall with his hands and avoided eating grass by inches. So this was how Cid Highwind would end his life. Bright blue eyes opened. No way! He wasn't going to get himself killed by a psycho and leave Shera at his mercy. Not going to happen! The pilot gathered himself to get up, but a hand landed on his back and he was forced flat again.

"Stay down," Sephiroth ordered silently, and Cid wondered weakly at the lack of anger in it. What was going on?! So the pilot did what he always did when he was confused; Cid started cursing. Cursing and squirming to get up.

The hand on his back pushed him firmer to the ground.

"Stay down, I said!" Sephiroth snapped, a couple of the curses a little too colourful for even him to ignore without a slight colour creeping over his cheekbones. Did Cid really speak to his parents with that mouth?! "Do you want to die?!"

Cid huffed frustrated, turning his head to glare at the silver haired man kneeling by his side. "NO! Which is why I'm trying to get the hell away from you!" Blue eyes narrowed. "But you seem a little too fascinated with my backside to let me!"

Flipping the pilot over on his back with a little too harsh grip on his shoulder than neccessary, Sephiroth let Cid see the sharp object jammed into the Tiny Bronco. "Do not flatter yourself, Highwind!" When this was over, Sephiroth was going to wash Cid Highwind's mouth and mind with soap!

Instantly forgetting about his anger directed at the former general, Cid was staring at the spear-like object. He'd been standing there a few seconds ago... That thing would have impaled and killed him if Sephiroth hadn't pushed him to the ground...

Getting up, Sephiroth pulled out the Masamune. "You going to stay down now?"

Cid made no sign to move or getting up, "or what? You gonna kill me yourself?"

The silver haired man closed his eyes briefly before glaring at the blonde man on the ground, "don't tempt me, Highwind!"

Aeris and Shera had both started violently when Sephiroth had shot towards the pilot, but the two of them had seen the reason and was now crouched in hiding behind the Tiny Bronco. It took everything Aeris had to keep Shera back from darting over to Cid's side. "Let Sephiroth handle it!"

The pilot had finally gone silent, and Sephiroth walked over to the fence as he could see what the others couldn't. "Show yourself."

For several seconds nothing happened, and Cid mumbled something about him not being too sure Sephiroth wasn't bonkers after all, when suddenly something flickered a little distance from where Sephiroth was standing. Like a huge figure, and it's cloaking was failing.

Smirking, the former general got into a fighting stance as the flickering got more visible, and soon reveal the huge form of a monster they'd never seen before. It's very flesh seemed to hold together by habit, a reeking stench of decay radiating from it. The monster was as huge as the dragons inside the Northern crater, but any resemblance ended there. It was deformed, spikes sticking out from it's grey skin and it's fangs seemed to big for it's mouth. It looked like something out of a bad horror movie, drawn by from a child's nightmare.

"Whoa! Ugly!" Cid exclaimed, scrambling to his knees.

The movement caught the monster's attention, and a second spike was shot towards the pilot.

Sephiroth lashed out the Masamune and sent the attacking spike careening to come to a shuddering halt in the wall to Cid's house. "Dammit, Highwind, didn't I tell you to keep down?!"

Swallowing down shock and fear, Cid glared at the man who'd saved his life twice by now. "I'm no frigging damsel in distress, Sephiroth! I can damn well fight my own battles!"

"Not this one," Sephiroth declared calmly, side stepping as the monster had now focused it's attention on the one between it and it's prey. "This one is all mine..."

And the pilot could only watch as the silver haired man attack, and a sinking feeling came over Cid. He saw the impossibly fast attacks, the feline grace and unnatural power that all resided within Sephiroth, and Cid had the most awful feeling that the former general had been right.

Had it been Sephiroth down there in the Northern crater... there was no way AVALANCHE could have defeated him...

* * *

The sun was shining brightly over Wutai but the person standing in the field was still dressed in a red cloak that surrounded him completely. 

Gazing up at the sky, Vincent frowned. For these last few days his inner demons had grown increasingly restless. Chaos taunted and teased Vincent with hints and riddles. Something was going to happen. Something bad. It was in the air.

The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight, and everything seemed almost tranquil. But Vincent knew.

He still remembered the sight of Meteor burning in that very sky, but that danger had been struck back. No, this was different... The danger was not in the sky this time...

Vincent kneeled and let his human hand touch the ground.

Frowning again, he took a handful of dirt and let it run though his fingers to watch the gentle breeze carry off the tiny particles. It was so dry...

Vincent's frown turned deeper.

When was the last time it rained? He wasn't sure. Three or four weeks ago?

The danger was on the planet this time, Vincent could feel it. The threat was no smaller then the one Jenova had been, and he could only hope it wasn't too late to do anything about it...

He turned and walked back to the town, feeling the planet calling him to battle once again and Vincent would answer.

* * *

AN 

_First of all, let me start off by thanking everyone who 'voted' and asked for the sequel! I didn't dare to think there would be such a response! You guys are the best!_

_When I was finishing up on the World is not Enough, I started thinking about how things would be afterwards, and that was when the idea of a sequel came to mind. But I wasn't sure if it was wanted or not, so I let you decide. _

_And here it is!_

_This will also the be sequel to my other fics as well, as this time they're all going to need to combine forces._

_I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, and stay tuned as the second will be up in not too long! Reviews are appreciated and cherished!_


	2. Without You, I'm Nothing

**2. Without you, I'm nothing.**

The landscape flew pass him in a blurry as Cloud let his motorcycle accelerate even more. He never cared much for scenery anyway.

This last year he hadn't cared much about anything.

When she had died in his arms, a part of Cloud had died with her. He wasn't the same, nor was the world.

It was hard to say exactly what had changed, but something was different. Maybe that was just the effect Aeris had on the people she touched.

She changed their world.

The pain had not decreased by each passing day, but remained an open, bleeding wound. Even his dreams were still haunted by her. No, 'haunted' was the wrong word. She was still as sweet and alive in his dreams as she had been in life. It hurt so much every time he woke up to remember it was just a dream.

The only part that could have bothered Cloud if he had let it, was every time she told him to move on. Told him to let her go.

How was he supposed to do that? How do you let go of your heart?

The blonde man turned the motorcycle to round a small hill, and was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly didn't see the figure bolting out form the forrest and in front him.

Cursing, Cloud hit the brakes and tried desperately to turn the machine away from hitting whatever it was.

High speed and loose gravel almost sent Cloud crashing into the ground, but experience won over surprise and he managed somehow to come to a spinning halt. Panting hard, he first made sure he was still alive, then gazed quickly back at where whatever it was had crossed his path.

Nothing.

Not a trace of anything.

Shaking his head, Cloud got ready to continue his trip from nowhere to nowhere, when his mako-enhanced eyes caught movement by the bushes.

There was something there!

Getting off the motorcycle, Cloud pulled out his Ultima sword and cautiously approached where he'd seen movement.

When Meteor had been hovering above them, burning crimson in the sky, it had affected the monsters roaming the planet. Making them bigger, stronger and even more foul tempered! There was still plenty of them wandering around, and Cloud knew even he would have a difficult time facing one alone. Still, curiosity made him inch closer...

At first he thought it was a white sheet that had somehow bewildered it's way out there like some bad parody of a ghost, but then he became aware of it wrapping itself around a figure. It reminded him of a lab coat, or something.

Lowering the big sword a little, Cloud stepped closer. "Hey, are you ok there?"

There was no reply, only a slight shivering under the white clothing.

The blonde man frowned and swung his sword on his back before crouching down. "Come on, I know I didn't hit you so get on out here. You here alone? On foot?"

He saw a slender and bare leg poking out from under the coat, and Cloud shook his head baffled. "What are you doing out here?"

A few more unanswered questions later, he reached out and touched what he figured to be a shoulder. He felt the figure flinch.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Cloud soothed, prying the reluctant form out from under the bushes. "Relax. You're safe now."

Mako eyes widened with disbelief as he finally got a look at the one guilty of almost making him crash his precious bike.

It was a young woman. Her eyes shut tight, while her hands tried to push him away. She was awfully pale, and Cloud could see faint traces of old bruises. Her brown hair danced as she shook her head numbly, despite it being tangled and dirty and Cloud could only stare.

"But..." Cloud wasn't aware of his grip on her shoulders tightening, "but it's impossible..." His eyes roamed over her, his brain refusing to believe what his sight told him was there. "You died!" The blonde man started as the young woman finally forced her eyes open and gazed at him, and his voice trembled as he whispered in disbelief, "I saw you die!"

* * *

The monster was dangerously strong, but slow. Sephiroth noticed how it didn't make a single sound as the Masamune cut through it's side, almost like it didn't recognize pain. Was it some kind of zombie? The smell would surely suggest it, but it did bleed. Zombies didn't bleed, this thing bled a lot. Black fluid spewed from the wounds and stained the blade of the Masamune. Whatever did bleed could die!

Sephiroth moved with deadly grace, attacking and avoiding the counter attacks. Once again, the feeling of power run through the silver haired man's veins, and he felt like a predator again. A part of him wanted to prolong the fight, like a cat playing with it's prey, but he was aware of Aeris' presence and the issue of not wasting time.

Shortly after, the monster lost his head.

Literarily.

Cid got up on his feet, absently brushing grass of himself as he watched Sephiroth clean the Masamune with a cloth. "What the hell was that thing?!"

Shrugging, Sephiroth put the Masamune in it's sheath and walked over again, "who knows. I can tell you what it is now; dead."

Aeris gazed nervously at the monster's fallen form, "if one came here, then it's likely there are more that will follow..."

"What are you sayin'? That there'll come more monsters here? Because of me?!" Cid exclaimed, waving his arms. "What the hell for?! I don't owe no one money or anything! Why is someone after me?!"

Aeris glanced over at Sephiroth, who could only shrug again.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Highwind," the former general stated, "I was just told to make sure you stay alive, and that danger was comming your way."

Crossing his arms, Cid shook his head. "no way! Impossible! You must have gotten the wrong Cid Highwind!" When something didn't go the way Cid wanted, the pilot found that the best way to deal with it was to firmly deny it.

"So what do we do now?" Shera's voice came from beside him, and Cid glanced over at her. She was awfully pale, but was thinking practically as always.

Aeris forced her eyes away from the monster once again, "let's start by leaving this place." She saw Cid was about to object, and took his hand before he could voice his anger, "think about it, Cid. Even if this is some mistake, they will return to try again and that would endanger everyone in this town. Including Shera."

The blonde man considered it, wanting to object anyway, then resigned with a sigh. "Alright. Guess there is no way around it. Just let me get my weapon and materia."

Sephiroth finally dared to relax when the pilot, followed by Shera, entered his house. He'd been afraid that the hot-tempered pilot would be impossible to reason with, as rumour would have him believe, but that was obviously not the case. Hard hearted, foul language and stubborn, Cid Highwind was a man who, despite his traits, didn't want his surroundings to suffer because of it. Rare to meet someone with an ounce of sense these days, the former general mused.

A light touch on his arm caught Sephiroth's attention and he glanced over to see Aeris by his side.

"Are you ok? It didn't hurt you, did it?" Aeris asked softly, gentle worry in her eyes. The look that had, if it hadn't been for his firm resolve, would have reduced him to a heap of melted Sephiroth on the ground. There was love in that look.

Placing a hand over hers, Sephiroth gave a warm smile. "I'm fine. That thing was hardly a challenge."

Then the world exploded into pain, as the ancients cut into his mind and rammed images along with orders into him.

Grasping his head, Sephiroth stumbled as he gasped for air. It was so hard to breathe when they did this to him, the force of their actions numbed his entire body and pain raged through him. Not even Jenova had managed to hurt him as bad as they did every time...

"Sephiroth?" Aeris' voice brought him back, and her worry soothed his distraught mind. "Are you ok...?"

Forcing his eyes open, Sephiroth slowly became aware of that he was kneeling on the ground and that Aeris had her arms around him. Sighing wearily, he let his head sink to her shoulder for a few seconds. "I'll live." He wondered if that angered the ancients...

"I hate it when they do that to you," Aeris declared in a soft, shivering voice by his ear. "I hate seeing you in pain. You've suffered enough." It was hard to understand that the gentle voices that had comforted her through lonely times and given her courage could be so cruel.

Sephiroth managed a faint smile with a touch of bitterness, "I don't think I'll ever have suffered enough for their taste. But... it's ok." As long as he was allowed to stay with her, Sephiroth could take whatever punishment they threw his way. "Right now we gotta get to Midgar as soon as it's possible...!"

* * *

Rufus ShinRa finished reading the latest report, signed it and leaned back with a sigh. Finished. Good thing, as he was bored out of his skull!

Smirking, he pushed the button to the intercom, "Sasha, what is up on Miss Lockhart's schedule?" Rufus had a little time off before the next meeting, and nothing would brighten his day more than a visit to the woman now living with him.

His secretary's voice brought him back to reality, "that would be Martial Arts, Mr ShinRa."

Damn. Rufus cut a face, "that will be all, Sasha."

He leaned back and stared out the window. Rufus had once entered Tifa's training, knowing full well the snazzy outfit looked damn good on her and offered to train with her. Ok, so he was no expert on hand to hand fighting, but that was not the reason for him being there. Who would ever turn down the possibility of a close encounter with Tifa? Unfortunately, she had quickly discovered his less than noble reason for being there and had decided to teach him a lesson. Rufus left the dojo with a sore back, an aching arm and a seriously wounded pride. However, she had felt so bad about it that Tifa had in fact kissed and made it better later. Oh, so much better.

The fiery haired man grinned slightly, then unknowingly pouted. If she was training that would mean she would be busy for at least three more hours. Dammit, he missed her! Rufus hadn't seen her since this morning, and it made him restless. Dealing with soulless business men and empty words were tiering to say the least, and he needed the light Tifa Lockhart brought into his dreary life badly! She could give him new strength by honouring him with her smile, and the world seemed a place worth saving when she laughed. If there was a thing such as angels, then Tifa Lockhart was the brightest of them all.

He'd fallen in love with her, kicking and screaming while dragging his feet, but had come to realise that life was cold and lonely without her. Rufus ShinRa had prided himself throughout his entire life that he was never dependant on anyone, and she had changed all that.

She had made him feel.

Rufus picked up a pen and tapped it absently against a note pad. All this thinking about Tifa made him only miss her even more...

Getting up, he pulled on his white jacket, but decided against the white coat. It was suffocatingly warm. Usually he wouldn't complain about warm weather, but it had been going on for weeks now!

Giving a few orders to his secretary, Rufus then sauntered towards the dojo. He'd promised to take her training seriously, but that didn't mean he couldn't visit? Just looking, no touching, was fair, right?

He approached the dojo silently, halting to lean against the door frame and watch as Tifa was pounding viciously at a sandbag. The sight was breath taking...

Only a fool would go against Tifa Lockhart, he numbly realised, seeing the deadly grace in her attacks. Hands that was perfectly capable of breaking every bone in the human body, that would touch his face with feather like caresses. And those legs...

"Rufus!" Tifa's voice snapped him back to reality and he started guiltily.

"Uhm, yeah, hi!" Rufus blurted out, mentally slapping himself for his incredibly bad inarticulately. Gathering himself, he smiled his charming smile to the brunette who was gazing suspiciously at him, "I just had to see you. I missed you."

The admitting brought softness to Tifa's wine coloured eyes and the tension drained out her.

"Rufus, that is so sweet of you," she walked over, marveling at how he was finally able to say such things. Rufus ShinRa was not used to voicing his feelings, and she had spent many months in frustration over his emotional analphabetism. "Are you finished with you meetings?"

Shaking his head, Rufus straightened and flicked back a fiery lock of hair, "no, but had some time to spare. Figured I was allowed to visit, even if I'm banned from training with you."

Blushing, Tifa picked up a towel to dry her damp face, "I didn't say you were banned from training with me, Rufus! But I mean serious training, not just playing about!"

Rufus huffed, "I wasn't playing! I was very serious, I tell you."

Tifa had to smile, feeling her blush deepen even more. His hands had strayed a little too daringly during that one time he'd joined her in the dojo, and she had realised he wasn't taking her seriously again. Rufus had a tendency to treat people around him like children, as he was a little too confident about his own superiority. Tifa sometimes just had to remind him to treat her like an equal. Those lessons were few and far between now, unlike the first weeks she had spent under his roof.

"You, Rufus ShinRa, are hopeless!" Tifa declared, poking a finger at his chest, ruining the effect with a teasing smile.

Grinning, Rufus pulled her close and silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Cid Highwind attached Comet materia to the Venus Gospel and sighed. There. He was all done and ready to leave.

After the fight against Sephiroth, no, wait, Jenova, or whoever it was, Cid had hoped to lead a somewhat quiet life in Rocket Town. Focusing on his flying machines of all kinds, and making Shera not regret marrying him was the two things he was aiming to do for quite some time!

But no, as always, destiny had to spit in Cid's eye, and now he was caught in the middle of something that lead monsters to attack him! Great!

Picking up an extra pack of cigarettes that he placed behind the band of his flight goggles, Cid then turned to leave.

Shera was standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Don't worry," Cid declared walking towards her. "We'll get this sorted out in no time! I'll be back before you even have the time to miss me!"

Shera fought down the tears threatening to flow and swallowed hard, "I understand that you have to leave... but... I want to go with you this time, Cid. I don't think I can just sit here and wait again..."

An uneasy feeling came over Cid, and he shifted restlessly. "Shera... This could get dangerous... I don't want you in no danger."

Shera wrapped her arms around herself, "I understand that too, but I would rather be with you in danger, than to sit here and go slowly insane in safety. I promise I will stay in the back, on board the Highwind, do whatever you tell me, but please don't leave me again!"

An unfamiliar twinge of uncertainty cut through Cid, and the pilot hesitated. He wanted her safe, but was Rocket Town really safe anymore? It was no way to tell if whoever it was out to get Cid knew that he had left. What if there came a second monster? But then again, to bring her would put her in danger as well.

Which was the lesser of the two evils?

By bringing her, at least Cid could keep an eye on her.

Besides, it was all a big misunderstanding anyway... It would be sorted out quickly, so maybe it would just be a nice little trip.

Cid sighed and leaned on the Venus Gospel, "well, hurry up then! And don't do no woman-packing! Just basic necessities!"

Gasping with relief, Shera placed a hand over her heart. He would let her come along? Starting to life, Shera decided she had to hurry before he changed his mind! "Right away, Captain!"

Cid glanced after her as she ran off, smiling slightly. Shera still had to shake the habit of calling him 'Captain', but it didn't bother him anymore. She always called him by his name when it mattered, and that was more than enough.

Glancing out the window, the pilot almost expected to see Meteor in the sky. It was the same ominous feeling in the air, but the sky was bright blue with not a cloud in sight. The sun was shining brightly and it was hard to think that he'd almost been killed.

And outside Aeris was waiting with Sephiroth.

How weird was that?!

Cid couldn't shake the way she had been looking at the silver haired man, and he had the eerie feeling that there was more than friendship between the two. It would destroy Cloud... The pilot absently lit up a cigarette as his thought wandered to the blonde man for the first time in months. He wondered where Cloud was... The last Cid had heard he'd been traveling all over the place with his beloved motorcycle. Even Tifa had lost track of him eventually. The girl had been heartbroken, certain it was because of her decision to team up with Rufus ShinRa, but even Cid knew that wasn't the reason. Cloud could never forgive himself for not being able to rescue Aeris. Well, it would now appear that she was in no need of being rescued after all. The flower girl was looking better than before, and Cid couldn't help but to feel glad for her. Someone as utterly pure and gentle as Aeris deserved to be happy.

Cid exhaled and turned to stared at the door where Shera had vanished, "move yer ass, woman! I told you not to pack the entire house! You got one minute, then I'm leaving!"

One unfortunate thing that had happened, Shera was getting better to deal with his harshness and could call his bluffs, and somehow he knew she called this one too. In exactly one minute, he would wander in and offer to help her, and having seen his packing skills, Shera would decline and finish up.

Mumbling, Cid decided he would at least wait half a minute longer than usual. That would at least give the impression that he wasn't completely predictable...

* * *

Dusk was barely settling over Midgar, and Rufus shifted restlessly.

The party had already started, but he didn't really pay attention. He was waiting for Tifa.

Although the official reason for the party were the closing of a huge business deal with Costa Del Sol's mayor, but most participants knew it was really for Rufus and Tifa's one year anniversary. What they weren't aware of was the tiny box the young man was nervously clutching in his pocket.

Dear Planet, who would have thought that Rufus ShinRa could feel so nervous that he was ready to throw up!

Absently correcting his hair, Rufus drew a calming breath. Ok, what was the big deal? So what if he was going to propose to the woman who was responsible for making him funding several orphanages and made his life worth living? It wasn't like she was going to turn him down! ...She wouldn't do that, would she?

Rufus paled.

No, she claimed that she loved him, and he believed her! Tifa was just about physically unable to tell a lie! Still, that didn't mean she wanted to be chained to someone like him for the rest of her life.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts, Rufus straightened slightly as he clutched the box with the ring again. Only one way to find out...

No sooner did the door open and the woman in his thoughts entered.

For a moment Rufus almost forgot how to breathe.

Tifa smiled carefully before approaching him, and her white dress seemed only to strengthen the angelic image as it draped around her forms perfectly. The diamonds he'd given her to wear, despite her awed objections, sparkled from her necklace and earrings. Her deep chocolate brown hair was elegantly set up, with soft strands cascading down to slender shoulders, and Rufus felt the lack of oxygen become urgent.

Wine coloured eyes smiled at him, as Tifa stroke his arm while tilting her head quizzically, "are you alright, Rufus? You look a little flustered..."

A year ago, no one would have believed Rufus capable of feeling anything, but now he knew they could all see the raw emotions racing through him.

"Uhm, yeah," Rufus gathered himself, offering his arm. "You just took my breath away, that's all. You look beautiful! Now, I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink."

Blushing, Tifa accepted his arm and they walked slowly over to the display of champagne, "you were always the smooth-talker, Rufus."

Rufus handed her a glass with a smile, "just telling the truth, Miss Lockhart."

However, as much as he clutched the box, Rufus found himself unable to open his mouth and say the words he'd been planning for weeks. It just never seemed the right time, and people kept comming over and interrupting!

His only comfort were the danced he spent in Tifa's arms, and the soft kisses they stole in secrecy.

After a lifetime of loneliness and anger, Rufus realised that, for once, life was good!

Then he heard someone scream.

* * *

Quickly gazing over, Rufus automatically scanned for his guards whereabouts and what the noise was about.

Five or six men dressed in dark clothing were running through the room, armed with strange guns, and they were heading straight for him.

Tensing, Rufus automatically reached for his shotgun, only find it missing. He never wore it inside the ShinRa building, and now sorely regretted it.

The guards quickly intervened, but there was gun fire and the ShinRa soldiers fell over without being able to even injure the intruders.

Several more gun shots, and Rufus blinked as Tifa threw her arms around him and clutched him hard in fear. He was shot?

Standing and staring stunned at the men approaching him, Rufus felt warm liquid seeping through his shirt, but was puzzled at the lack of pain as he absently wrapped his own arms around the trembling Tifa.

So this was how he was going to die?

Then at least they weren't going to touch Tifa! Rufus gathered himself to launch his own attack, when suddenly a figure came out of nowhere and the attackers scattered frantically.

All Rufus could detect was a hint of black and red as his rescuer moved, but his attention quickly turned to the woman in his arms.

"It's ok now," he soothed, stroking her back. "It's over."

Tifa didn't respond, and Rufus tensed. "Tifa?"

Leaning back slightly, he then had to catch her as her legs gave in. "Tifa!" Rufus was horrified to see the blood staining her dress, and gently lowered her to the floor. "Tifa, no! What... NO!" Placing a hand to the bleeding wound, Rufus touched her cheek to make her open her eyes. "Tifa! Tifa, look at me dammit!"

People were running around, and he heard gun shots, but didn't bother to raise his gaze. This could not be happening! Fate could not be so cruel!

Someone crouched beside him, mumbling a Cure3 spell and Rufus felt the wound close beneath his hand, yet the brunette showed no signs of opening her lovely eyes. He needed a Phoenix Down!

Gathering the limp Tifa in his arms, Rufus got up and glanced over at the one who had cast the spell.

She seemed vaguely familiar. Ah, yes... The flower girl.

The flower girl gazed over as someone approached, and Rufus followed her gaze to find the one who had interfered with the attack approach them. Long black hair obscured crimson eyes, and a red cloak hid his form from prying eyes. Vincent Valentine met his gaze calmly, with one limp form under each arm. The men responsible for the attack were complete strangers to Rufus' eyes, and his mind was still scrambling to catch up.

"They were obviously not to be caught," Vincent declared silently, letting them fall to the floor. "Poison pills."

Footsteps made them glance over as another person approached them, this one carrying two limp forms as well. In the background, a woman screamed at the sight.

"One got away," Sephiroth declared tensely, letting the bodies join with Vincent's discarded ones. "These two remained to stall me while the last one got away..."

"You," Rufus said venomously, "is this your doing?"

The flower girl placed a hand on his arm, gazing pleadingly at him, "you have to trust me, Rufus. Sephiroth is here to help."

Vincent frowned slightly at the sight of Tifa, "they were after Rufus ShinRa. Her injury must have been accidental."

"No," Rufus said in a distant voice, "she protected me." His head was starting to hurt, a strange suffocating feeling spread through his chest.

A door slamming reveal another presence, and Cid Highwind was cursing loudly as he was carrying a limp form over his shoulder, "the bastard dropped dead the second I got my hands on him!" He then started violently at the sight of Tifa and let the man fall to the floor, "what happened?!"

Rufus frowned in deep thought as he gazed down at Tifa's lovely face. She was so pale. Was she breathing? Yes. Barely.

"She got caught in the gun fire," Vincent declared silently. Knowing if he'd just been a few seconds faster, then...

Cid shook his head frustrated, "what the hell is going on?! First some monster shows up at my doorstep, wanting a piece of me! Then some ninja-wanna bee's crash ShinRa's party to kill him! Has everyone gone insane?!"

* * *

Phoenix Down didn't work.

Rufus stood watching Tifa on the hospital bed, as he had been for hours. It seemed to him that time had stopped. He would forever be trapped in that moment at the sound of a gun shot, and how she threw her arms around him. Her blood had been so warm.

The doctors could tell him nothing. Maybe she would wake up. Maybe she wouldn't.

Blood loss had left her in a coma, and there was no way of telling how deep it was. She was beyond their reach.

Rufus numbly let his hand slip into his pocket and pulled out the small box. The ring. He hadn't had the courage, and now it might just be too late.

He shivered and tightened his grip around the little box until his hand hurt. But that was nothing against the hurt inside him.

Every nerve in his body sang with pain, his skin tingled with agony and his head was throbbing. His world was collapsing around him, and all Rufus could do was to stand silently by and watch.

"Are you ok...?" The flower girl had approached him again, and Rufus didn't bother to answer.

Was he ok?! Of course not!

The flower girl shifted uneasily, gazing at Tifa's silent form as well, "it wasn't your fault, Rufus."

Oh, wasn't it his life they were after? Weren't the bullet mean for him, not Tifa? If there were any justice in the world, he would have been hit with that bullet, not the woman who didn't even have the heart to kill a spider. Rufus swallowed hard, but remained silent.

"Rufus, listen to me," the flower girl requested, "those men... They might come back to try and finish what they didn't succeed doing this time..."

Didn't succeed? Wasn't their aim to kill Rufus ShinRa? Tifa Lockhart had been the only thing that made his life worth living and they had taken her away from him. They had killed him in every way that mattered.

There was a long silence, then she seemed to realise that he wasn't about to answer her. The flower girl sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, not knowing what else to say. What could she say?

"The lost city," Sephiroth said from behind them.

Rufus hadn't heard him approach, but didn't bother to look at him. By all accounts, he should be surprised that the former general was in fact alive and not clinically insane anymore, but that too had lost any meaning to him.

The silver haired man walked up to Rufus' other side and gazed seriously at him, "ask the ancients for help. You saved this planet too, maybe they will listen to you."

For the first time, Rufus' blue eyes focused and he gazed over at Sephiroth, "are you saying the ancients has the power to save Tifa?"

"I'm saying you have nothing to loose," Sephiroth shrugged, his mind still reeling from moments before when the ancients had rammed the new orders into his mind.

Gazing back at Tifa, Rufus lifted a hand to place it against the glass that separated him from her, "nothing to loose..." If there was the slightest chance that he could save her, then Rufus would do it.

"Will you take me there?" Rufus asked in a voice that didn't even sound like his own.

Sephiroth nodded, and the flower girl looked even more worried. That should have worried him too, but it didn't.

"Give me an hour to prepare," Rufus declared and turned away from the sight that tore at his soul. Either he would get her back, or he would join her in the darkness.

_A/N:_

_Another chapter done, and sorry for the long delay! Been taking a small christmas/new years break and it took a while to get started again._

_Hopefully it wont take as long to finish the next one, but remember that reviews are always an source for inspiration!_

_Thanks to everyone who's good enough to take their time to read this, and a special thanks to the ones who also takes the time to leave a few words!_


	3. Be my savior, and I'll be your downfall

3. **Be my savior, and I'll be your downfall**

The Highwind's engine was humming softly, and Aeris found the sound almost comforting. She'd been awe stuck when they'd entered the huge airship back in Rocket Town, hanging in the window at the front to stare at the ground passing underneath them. It was amazing to say the least!

Cid had been like any proud father at her reaction, having forgotten that she never got the chance to ride his pride and joy before she died.

Or, semi-died or something...

Glancing over her shoulder, the brunette saw the dark figure of Vincent Valentine in the shadows and she gathered her courage before wandering over.

He didn't look at her as she approached, but she was keenly aware of he knew she was comming. Like invisible eyes inside him was watching her. A darkness that was alive under his pale skin.

"Vincent?" Aeris softly called for him to look at her as she stood beside him. She wanted to speak with the man, not whatever was looming inside him.

Crimson eyes watched her from behind pitch black bangs, and Vincent turned to face her. "Yes, Aeris?"

The flower girl smiled gently to him, "I wanted to thank you for your help back at Midgar. You sure surprised us when you showed up out of nowhere like that."

"I was too late," Vincent merely stated solemnly, wanting to turn his eyes away from her again. Her kindness was hard to look at. Her light sent his demons hiding in the blackest pits of his soul, and left his tortured heart free to suffer his faults even more clearly.

He was the reason Tifa Lockhart was now sleeping deeper for any of them to reach, like the young Yuffie. Vincent Valentine had promised to look after her, and he'd failed.

Aeris smiled carefully and reached out to place a hand to his arm, "you did what you could, Vincent. I know Tifa would want nothing more. And with the help of the Ancients, she might not be lost to us after all."

Tensing at the light touch, Vincent had to look away, "your kindness will destroy you, Aeris."

Aeris blinked surprised at his harsh words spoken so silently and withdrew her hand. She'd thought at one point that there was no way to save Sephiroth, but Aeris wondered if Vincent Valentine might not be deeper in the darkness than her now beloved companion.

"Where is Sephiroth?" Vincent asked, as if he'd been able to read her mind.

Who knew what his inner monsters were capable of anyway?

Aeris cleared her throat and gazed down at her boots, "I'm not sure. I think he spoke something of feeding Trigger..."

The gold chocobo that was presently enjoying the luxury of a lone, fresh stable in the Highwind.

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly in thought, "you love him."

Starting, Aeris gazed quickly at him, "what did you say?"

The former Turk wouldn't meet her eyes, but his voice was calm, "you love Sephiroth, am I right?"

"Yes, I love him," Aeris stated almost defiantly. "He's not the one you were chasing after."

Vincent let out a soft sound, almost like a laugh, but not quite succeeding. "People cannot change, Aeris. You would do well to remember that."

Aeris shook her head, "I don't believe you. People can change if they want to, if they try hard enough."

"And that belief," Vincent declared darkly, "is what will destroy you."

She could only watch as the former Turk left the room, an uneasy feeling in her hammering heart. What did he mean? Surely he still thought Sephiroth would turn on them, but Aeris knew the silver haired man would never do such a thing.

Sighing, Aeris returned to stare out the window. There was so much pain on this airship.

Sephiroth was still struggling, his soul barely beginning to heal. Vincent Valentine was wandering in dark places no human should, and seemed to think he did not deserve any better. Cid was acting like his old self, but Aeris could see he was uneasy. It's not nice to have someone out to kill you, even less nice when you don't even know who or why.

And Rufus ShinRa.

Aeris might have lost her ancient powers, but his agony was thick in the air and made it almost hard to breathe. She could only pray that the Ancients would help...

* * *

Sephiroth petted Trigger's golden neck, "there! You're better fed, housed and more spoiled than the rest of us, feather brain."

The chocobo warked affectionately and rubbed it's head against Sephiroth's chest, making the swordsman chuckle silently and add a few scratches on it's head. "I have no idea why you're sucking up to me, bird. I gave you all the greens you're gonna get! I won't fall for big eyes and your coo'ing like Aeris does!"

A blink of big eyes, a soft coo later, and Sephiroth was grumbling annoyed as he dug out a few of the more expensive greens. "Tell anyone and I'll..."

The cheerful wark was as much of a promise that he was going to get, and the silver haired man nodded satisfied before handing the greens to the big bird.

Walking over to sit down on a crate, Sephiroth began his search inside his coat while fanning away Trigger's curious face. The damn chocobo had it's beak full with greens, but still was hassling him for more!

"No, this is mine, you greedy cretin!" He quickly shoved several pieces of chewing gum into his mouth before getting into a comfortable position while pulling out the carefully hidden comic book. There was no way he was going to join the others only to be glared at.

Ok, so he could understand that they weren't about to start trusting him anytime soon, but that didn't mean he had to endure those nasty looks!

Sephiroth blew a bubble and popped it as he flipped through the pages to find the place where he had left off. Something was telling him to enjoy the peace while it lasted, as he could sense trouble brewing.

And there was of course the minor concern what would happen when Aeris would have to face the puppet...

Sephiroth shook his head slightly to correct himself. No, not 'the puppet' anymore. Cloud.

After being manipulated by Jenova as badly as he himself had been, Sephiroth figured he didn't really deserve to call others for puppets.

'Idiot' maybe?

There was a time when Sephiroth wasn't so hostile against the blonde man. He'd had a mild indifference towards the ShinRa soldier that always seemed out of place.

That was, of course, before Sephiroth fell in love with the woman the blonde wanted as well.

And Aeris had feelings for Cloud, that much Sephiroth knew. He only hoped her feelings for him were stronger...

If not, he'd just have to kill the little twerp, didn't he?

Smirking, the silver haired man chewed merrily on his gum before blowing a bubble.

Aeris had shown him how to create bubbles, with her awfully pink gum of choice, and Sephiroth had been utterly fascinated!

Now he'd found a blue brand as his favorite, and was aiming to get the bubbles as big as possible before they burst and he would start all over again.

And this one was one of the biggest he'd ever made!

"Well, this is a sight to be remembered..." Cid's voice suddenly broke the concentration and tranquility.

Starting, Sephiroth had barely time to hide the comic behind his back before there was a pop and the world turned blue.

The former general slowly opened his eyes to the realisation that he had gum all over his face.

And the damn pilot was laughing from where he was leaning against the door frame.

Loudly.

Sephiroth raised a hand to gingerly pull at the sticky gum, knowing he had ages of fun in front of him trying to get it off.

"Something you wanted, Highwind? Besides a good laugh at my expense?" Sephiroth's pride was mortally offended at being caught like this!

Trying to calm himself, Cid quickly realised he couldn't look at his former arch-nemesis if he were to sound somewhat sane and not like a snickering brat, "uh, well, I just wanted to make sure you weren't sabotaging the engine or doing whatever you personality-changing psychos do..."

"Actually," Sephiroth replied drily, trying to pry a silver bang loose from the blue glue, "we prefer decapitating bothersome pilots, who do not know when they should just leave."

Choking his laughter behind a hand clamped over his mouth, Cid gave a nod and left in a hurry.

Sephiroth let his hand sink with a sigh as he heard the laughter ring through the hall. How was he going to get Aeris' help without subjecting himself to more ridicule by the others on this damn airship? At least this day couldn't get any worse...

* * *

A couple of hours later, which included intense gum removal, Sephiroth was the last to exit the Highwind.

As it was impossible for the great airship to manoeuvrer between the narrow mountains, they were going to have to walk the last miles.

The lost city.

Absently placing a hand on the hilt of the Masamune, Sephiroth tensed as he studied the path in front of them.

The last time he'd walked this path he had been on a mission. Jenova's voice had still been whispering in his brain, and anger was rushing through his veins.

It seemed like so much more than just over a year ago... It seemed like a different life...

The feeling of a small, warm hand taking his made Sephiroth glance over and smile at the reassuring look Aeris sent him. She knew, as always.

The last time they had been together at the lost city was when he tore the life out of her with his own two hands...

Guilt made him divert his gaze, but Aeris tugged his hand for his attention again.

Sephiroth forced himself to glance over, shivering as he saw her mouth the words that would take away any pain he had; 'I. Love. You.'

The silver haired man smiled softly to her, wanting to pull her into a tight embrace, but didn't dare in front of the others.

They probably would think he was going to kill her again...

It was amazing how a couple of words had such powers! Sephiroth felt the weight lift from his shoulders and he was a little more ready to face his past.

He was a little surprised at the surge of empathy that went through him when his gaze met the lone form of Rufus ShinRa.

The young man had spent the entire trip alone on deck, not speaking to anyone and barely replying to what was asked of him. His body only moving because of an iron will, while his soul was left behind with Tifa Lockhart.

Sephiroth forced himself not to wonder what he would do if it had been him, and Aeris had been lost in the darkness. The thought was too frightening to finish.

He considered briefly if he should walk over and try to say a few encouraging words, but Sephiroth knew expressing kindness was not one of his best skills and would have wanted to be left alone if it had been him. No words could make Rufus ShinRa feel better.

Sephiroth then glanced over impatiently at Cid Highwind saying his goodbye to Shera.

He liked Shera, not completely sure why, but something about her eyes made him trust her. Like Aeris, Shera probably didn't have an ounce of darkness in her.

The pilot finished giving his orders, repeating the self-defence operational system once again without bothering to remember it was Shera herself who had designed it, and grumbled a final; "just... stay inside the ship, ok?"

The brunette gave a faint smile as she gazed up at him, "I know, Cid. But please be careful..."

"Hey, don't worry. Put some tea on, and I'll be back before the water is even warm!" Cid took a gentle hold of her chin, returning her faint smile. "Just make sure you stay safe! Don't make me regret bringing you along!"

Blinking, Shera drew a sharp breath, "You wont, Captain! I'll do as you've instructed!" It was clear that she was terrified that he would send her back to Rocket Town.

Placing a soft kiss on her lips, the pilot turned and walked away. He didn't look back once.

Sephiroth pulled out the Masamune, feeling it's familiar weight in his hand, before he was the last to follow.

Vincent leading the group towards the lost city, the others following him, and Sephiroth making sure nothing came up from behind.

The former general was sure they wouldn't reach the lost city without any kind of trouble, the only question was when and where.

* * *

Smaller monsters attacked, but nothing that was cause for alarm. The journey a year ago had toughened the members of AVALANCHE, and Sephiroth had to grudgingly admit they were decent fighters.

Dusk came quicker than they had hoped for, and soon they were forced to make camp for the night.

Rufus said nothing, but they all felt his restlessness. His constant staring into the distance. He would have walked through the night if Aeris hadn't gently persuaded him otherwise. Traveling alone by night would surely get him killed, and Tifa would not want that. For him to talk to the ancients for their help, he would have to be alive, didn't he?

The fiery haired man now sat in the outskirt of the light of the fire, arms resting on his knees and his shotgun ready. One hand on the hilt, the other on the barrel. A blank look on his face.

Vincent had mumbled something about paroling and had vanished easily into the darkness.

Cid appeared asleep on his back, hands behind his head and legs crossed by the ankles. The Venus Gospel ready by his side.

Sephiroth could feel the consciousness radiate from the pilot.

Aeris was safely asleep beside Sephiroth, a hand resting on his knee. She trusted him to keep her safe, and he would not betray that trust even if it killed him.

Hours passed and everything appeared to be quiet and even the silver haired man was starting to relax.

That was his first mistake.

There was this strange sound, like someone had put on a gas stove and forgotten to turn it off again. No, wait, make that several stoves!

A false sense of security and drowsiness made Sephiroth react a few seconds slower than he ought to have, and the silver haired man had barely time to pull the Masamune as he jumped up.

Aeris started awake, scrambling up and Rufus jumped to his feet as well with shotgun raised to shoot.

They both stared in disbelief at the sight that met them.

Sephiroth trembled slightly strained as the huge snake he'd impaled through it's mouth were slowly sliding down the shining blade of the Masamune, coming to a halt at the hilt as it's blood soaked his hands, while it's seven other heads were raised high up in the air and were hissing threateningly.

A drop of blood fell and landed on Cid's cheek. The pilot was staring wide-eyed at the sight, frozen with fear.

"Get up, Highwind," Sephiroth managed to sneer, eyes locked on the multi-headed snake.

The pilot's eyes flickered and he seemed to regain his senses. "If I move, they'll attack."

The former general gave a slight smirk, "I know. You'd better move fast. And I'm counting on that shotgun of yours, ShinRa."

Rufus held the weapon on a straight arm, eyes locked on the huge monster, "just keep out of my way, Sephiroth."

Aeris numbly gazed from one to the other, feeling awfully helpless. "B-be careful..."

Sephiroth drew a slow breath, then yanked the Masamune free as he threw himself to the left, "now, Highwind!"

Cid rolled to the right, jumped to his feet, and ran as he heard a snake impact with the ground just behind him in a failed attack.

The shot gun sounded impossibly loud in the darkness, and Cid spun around to come to a scudding halt. He was no fool, running when he was cornered, but he was not letting the other fighting his fight for him.

Sephiroth leaped high in the air, the Masamune blinking, and a snake head fell to the ground as it was severed from it's body.

"Stay away, you idiot!" The former general snapped as he saw the blonde man aim for an opening while spinning the Venus Gospel. "Are you that desperate to get yourself killed?"

Cid hesitated, the shot gun's roar making him flinch again, "I can fight!"

Aeris placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "it's not a matter if you can fight or not, Cid. It's you they're after. Interfere and they will focus all their attacks on you!"

The pilot pulled a frustrated hand through his ruffled hair, "I... I don't understand! Why me? I-I'm no one special! I'm just Cid Highwind!"

"Maybe that is the reason," Vincent's voice came from behind them, and Cid started around to face him.

* * *

The former Turk glanced over as Sephiroth took care of the final snake-head, "that was not a normal monster..."

"No shit, smart ass?" Cid snapped angrily, "whaddya mean it might be because of that?"

Vincent gave a faint shrug, "if you have done nothing that might have caused this, then we're running out of options, no? Your identity might be the answer, and it might not. I suspect we wont know until we find the ones responsible for this."

Aeris ran over as Sephiroth poked his boot and the silent body of the monster.

A giant snake with eight heads. He'd never seen or heard anything about a monster like this. And the smell... Just like the monster that had attacked Cid back in Rocket Town. Like a zombie, but a bleeding one.

"Are you injured?" Aeris asked concerned, her hands moving over his blood stained chest in search of any wounds.

Sephiroth took one of her hands in his, holding it against his chest to let her feel his racing heart, "no, I'm fine. It's not my blood. Just a bit riled up. That thing got much too close! I don't know how I could let this happen! I failed you..."

Shaking her head, Aeris clutched his hand hard, "you didn't fail! You save us all, didn't you?"

Sephiroth gave a faint smile, then glanced over at the pale Cid, "you ok?"

The pilot gave a numb nod, "yeah... Thanks... for saving me... again..."

Then Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "next time you do as you're told, Highwind! And stay the hell out of the fight!"

The harsh tone made Cid snap back to reality and he glared back, "I don't take no orders from you, Sephiroth! If it's me they're after, I can take care of them myself!"

"Fine! The next time I'll feed you to them myself!" Sephiroth declared angrily, "if you're that eager to die!"

Aeris petted his arm, "let's not fight. Cid, I know you don't like it, but we're only trying to keep you safe."

The blonde man shifted antsily, but nodded and seemed to ease down a little.

Vincent was crouching by one of the snake heads, "I never seen anything like this... It's not even like the mutants created by Meteor's presence..."

"I know," Sephiroth agreed, glancing down at the head as well. "The last monster that tried to attack Highwind was like this one, the same smell."

Rufus clicked out the spent shells out of the shotgun, "as long as they can die, who cares?"

Sephiroth glanced over at the now distant Rufus again, "if they're not natural, then it would mean that someone is creating them."

Aeris shuddered at the sight and the thought, "why does humans always have to try to mess with nature's creation? Something this unnatural isn't meant to be alive."

Slowly straightening, Vincent kept his eyes on the silent form. "Indeed. Maybe it longed for death after all?"

Knowing the medical experiments done to Vincent, Aeris bit her lip. Think before speaking, she mentally scolded herself.

"You're not like that, Vincent," Aeris declared softly, "and I doubt that creature was even able to think at all, much less feel."

The former Turk didn't reply for a little while, then walked into the darkness, "I'll check the area for other things like this one."

Cid cut a face at the sight of the scattered heads, the pools of blood and the looming body slumped in the background. "We're staying here?"

Sephiroth sat down by the fire, pulling out a cloth to wipe the Masamune clean, "until daylight."

Aeris sighed unhappily and gingerly sat down on a rock devoid of blood, "well, I guess sleep is out of the question."

Cid kicked away a pebble, "doubt I'll ever get a decent nights sleep ever again!"

Gazing over to see the light of the flames dance over Rufus' face, she saw him staring into the distance again, "we'll get there tomorrow, Rufus..."

He didn't seem to hear her, lost in a desperate hope and fierce determination.

* * *

They continued their journey at the first rays of light, and there were hardly any talking as they came closer to the lost city by each step.

Ever since he had returned from the Lifestream, Sephiroth had been sensitive to the planet's voice and the feelings in the air. And the air got thicker with ancient voices the closer they got to the lost city.

A quick glance over at Aeris revealed a sadness in her eyes.

She saw the bright orbs, but couldn't hear anything. The last time she had passed through here, her heart had been filled with fear and her mind soothed by the gentle voices all around her. Now they were silent.

Her betrayal when asking for Sephiroth's life had resulted in a punishment that was harder than what she had initially thought.

When her mother had died and Aeris had to live her life among normal humans, those voices had made her life bearable.

And now they were gone.

Each time Sephiroth collapsed in agony as they hammered orders into his already fragile mind, Aeris came to wonder if she really knew those voices at all. She would never have believed them capable of harming anything. They were the ones who had tutored her in forgiveness and kindness.

Still, she could help but to feel awfully alone.

That was until she glanced over and met Sephiroth's reptilian eyes, and she felt a smile on her face. The silver haired man could always make her feel better with just a look. His mere presence made her sure she'd made the right choice.

Zack had been her first boyfriend, and their stolen kisses had left her blushing and giggling. It was her childhood crush, the easy prey of an older, dashing boy.

Cloud had been in so much pain from the first time she saw him, when he quite literarily fell into her lap. He seemed so lost that she was certain it was her mission to guide him. That had been her compassion talking.

And Sephiroth. Dark as an abysmal pit and bright as the burning sun. Darkness and light. Evil and kind. He wrapped himself around her, stole her light and became her sun. A soul wandering aimlessly until she found it and brought it home to Sephiroth's eyes. This was her unruly heart that spoke.

Beside her, Rufus was staring at the vague contour of the city in the horizon.

Almost there.

His heart was hammering in his chest at the thought. They had to answer to his request! They had to! He wouldn't allow them not to!

Tifa, come back to me, Rufus pleaded in his mind. He had gone through his life determined never to feel again, and now he knew why.

He'd almost forgotten what pain felt like, and now it was threatening to choke him.

He needed Tifa's smile.

The city was completely visible now, and he felt the nervous excitement grow even stronger.

The others were sending him discrete glances, but Rufus pretended not to see them. They didn't matter.

He would know wether to live or die in an hour or so...

* * *

Cloud was watching the woman eating her breakfast by the fire with a still disbelieving look.

Feeling his gaze on her, she glanced over and tried a weak smile. "I'm eating like a pig, right?"

Cloud laughed silently and shook his head, "not at all. It's just... It's hard to believe, you know..."

Swallowing down a bite, the woman stroke a brown lock of hair behind her ear self consciously, "yeah, I know..."

"Looks like another sunny day," Cloud commented as he gazed up at the blue sky, wondering vaguely when it had rained last. The grounds were getting awfully dry. A forrest fire might easily get out of control if this continued...

That was when he became aware of the pale look on his companion and how the hand raising the spoon to her mouth had froze mid-air.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked concerned, fearing she might pass out anytime.

A year in a research lab would leave scars, and only the planet knew what they had done to her!

"N-nothing is wrong," she replied shakily. "I just... it was like I've forgotten something really important... and I can't remember..."

Trying an encouraging smile, the blonde man gave a faint shrug, "just give it time. So... does the others know... about you?"

Shaking her head, the woman lowered the spoon as her appetite seemed to have left her completely, "no... I doubt they do... I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone..." She glanced over at him with a tired look. "If I hadn't managed to escape that lab, I would have died there! I'm sure of it!"

"And you have no idea who it was behind that lab?" Cloud knew the answer, but had to ask.

"No," the woman sighed, "I only saw scientist and janitors."

She put the spoon away and wrapped her arms around herself as she gazed at the sunrise. Her lab-coat and shredded hospital gown were now replaced with clothes that was way too big and borrowed from Cloud. A dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She had to tie the belt around her waist to keep up the jeans and for some reason Cloud found that detail fascinating.

"I never thought I would ever see a sunrise again," the woman admitted softly, and she smiled happily at the sight. "It's more beautiful than I remember..."

Cloud glanced over absently, "yeah... I guess it is..."

He hadn't paid any attention to the sunsets for over a year now, and he too had to admit it was far to beautiful to be ignored like he had been doing.

"So..." the woman focused her eyes on him again, "where are you going?"

Snorting, Cloud shrugged as he put out the fire, "I have no idea. Nowhere and everywhere, I guess."

"Sounds good," she sighed, "can I come?"

The blonde man blinked surprised, "you want to come along? I'm just roaming, sleeping under open sky and make my living from killing monsters. You sure you're up for that?"

"After being imprisoned in that lab for over a year, I want to see the world again. I've stayed in one place long enough." The woman sent him a careful look, "I promise I wont get in you way..."

Cloud smiled warmly to her, "of course you wont be in my way! You would never be in my way!" He measured her worried, "but are you sure you're up for it?"

Gazing at the sunrise a final time, she smiled bravely, "I'm feeling better than in a long time, Cloud!"

Getting up, Cloud held out a hand towards her, "well then, let's go, Jessie."

Taking his hand, she got up and they walked towards the motorcycle.

Going nowhere and everywhere.

* * *

_AN_

_And thus the woman's identity was revealed! _

_(Jessie from AVALANCHE, remember?)_

_And next time Rufus will get his answer, but questions are starting to weigh down on Cid Highwind and how long until peace is shattered again?_

_As always, huge thank you to you reviewers! You make it worth it! _

_R&R people! Every word is treasured!_


	4. Off the Edge of Despair

**4. Off the edge of despair**

The lost city was as melancholically beautiful as always, the air thick with mysteries not meant for humans to understand. A peaceful silence resided there, and light banished darkness from every corner.

Halting by the path that lead out to where Aeris had said her final prayer, the group stood in silence and Sephiroth could feel the glances sent his way.

The former general found it almost painful to look where he had driven the Masamune through the slender body of Aeris, an unforgivable crime to him no matter what she said to soothe his guilt.

Rufus stepped forward to enter the plateau, and Cid moved to follow him but was halted as Sephiroth held out an arm in his way.

The pilot glanced confused at Sephiroth, who merely shook his head.

This was Rufus ShinRa's moment. It was all up to him now.

The ancients were whispering and murmuring in the air, and Sephiroth followed Rufus with a worried look. It wasn't going to be easy...

Rufus knew he should be worried. Should be afraid.

He wasn't.

He was there to get Tifa back, and nothing was going to stop him. He wouldn't allow anything to stop him!

Halting in the middle, he glanced around and hesitated. What was he supposed to do?

Rufus turned to ask Sephiroth if he had any more bright ideas, when suddenly something invisible rammed into him. Staggering back, he automatically clutched his head as voices began to speak inside his mind. Their words nothing but gibberish, Rufus fought to breathe and force them out.

_Calm down, Rufus ShinRa!_

A voice boomed over the rest, and Rufus trembled at it's force.

Then stop talking all at once, Rufus thought angrily and felt his head beginning to ache infernally.

_There is no use in fighting us, Rufus ShinRa! The human mind is nothing against our powers!_

That voice was not going to shut up or turn down the volume, was it?

Rufus gritted his teeth, forcing himself calm.

Sephiroth said you could give me Tifa back, the young man shouted mentally and closed his eyes to shut out the bright light that was beginning to bother him.

_Tifa Lockhart is not for us to give! She may return from her straying path if she chooses to, but why should she want to return to 'you'?!_

Taking an unsteady step back, Rufus fought down a shivering breath and willed his mind to work.

Because she loves me, he argued stubbornly to the voice only he could hear.

_How can Tifa Lockhart love 'you'?!_

Images of people suffering in the slums of Midgar flashed in front of his eyes, people appeared that he had ordered to be executed, women crying and men cursing his very name. And Rufus saw himself in all his arrogant glory, poised high above the slums and deep in luxury.

That's not fair! I've changed! Rufus thought furiously, knowing most of these crimes were over a year old.

_Maybe Tifa Lockhart is happier now?_

Ice cold fear struck Rufus. No, that was not possible! She wouldn't just leave him behind like this, and be happier without him!

I don't believe that! He repeated inside his head, clutching his hair hard enough to make it hurt. Pain was good. Physical pain he could endure, but not this constant agony in his heart.

_Maybe she doesn't want to come back to you?_

"Stop it!" Rufus' scream pierced through the silence. He drew a strained breath, shaking his head as he kept his eyes shut hard. It couldn't be true! He refused to believe it! Yet Rufus felt his confidence crumbling. Maybe Tifa had found her peace away from him? He'd always known he didn't deserve someone as kind and gentle as her, but he'd loved her with everything in him. She had patiently thawed the ice he'd surrounded himself with for years, and had learned him to feel again. His life was still a harsh and sometimes cold thing when he had to deal with the people he did, and sometimes he'd seen it pained her. She was constantly trying to make the world a better place for everyone, even the nobody's in the slum. Who could really blame her if she wanted peace?

_Maybe you could never make her happy, and it is only your selfishness that is refusing to let her go?_

The anger had now left Rufus, and he shivered miserably as his own thoughts were tossed at him by this bodiless voice booming inside his head.

The fiery haired man swallowed hard, remembering the last time Tifa had smiled to him. Her eyes. The scent of her. The feeling of her in his arms.

_Why should she return to 'you'?!_

* * *

Sorrow swept away his last ounce of strength, and Rufus crashed to his knees. 

Why should she return to him?

"Because I love her," Rufus whispered distantly, staring emptily down at the ground as his eyes were stinging. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the tears gently run down his cheeks.

Rufus ShinRa had never cried in his entire life, even the old woman who had helped him into this world had commented the eerie child's silence.

Now, he wrapped his arms around himself helplessly as tears flowed freely, "because I need her!"

Because life simply did not make sense without her! Because every day was grey when she wasn't there to greet him with her bright smile. Because she made him laugh, and simply held him close when he felt bad. Because he was willing to do anything to be with her again.

_Then you will fight for this planet once again with your angel by your side..._

Rufus didn't notice the piercing light as he had his eyes closed hard, but his eyes opened as he felt gentle arms wrapping around him and a familiar scent.

He didn't ask, nor hesitate, only wrapped his own arms around Tifa and hugged her hard against him.

The brunette closed her own eyes as well, feeling like she had finally found her way out of a huge maze and returned home. "Oh, Rufus... I missed you so much..."

She was on her knees in front of him, dressed in her old fighting gear she had used in their journey a year ago, and was perfectly real.

Pulling back slightly, Tifa frowned and took his face between her hands to force him to meet her eyes. Starting, she drew a gentle thumb over his cheek, "Rufus.. y-you're crying...?"

Smiling through the tears, Rufus let his own fingers run through her thick hair, "you're back..."

"Yes, I'm back," Tifa declared softly, her eyes warm with affection. "I heard your voice..." She absently corrected a lock of his hair, knowing his vain side. "I was so scared they had hurt you..."

Rufus' eyes flickered with pain, "I would have preferred if they had. No injury nor death could ever be as painful as loosing you, Lockhart. Don't you ever pull a stupid stunt like that again!"

Tilting her head, Tifa dried away another tear from his skin, "if it would mean saving you, I will do the same thing."

"Stubborn woman!" Rufus scolded, then merely pulled her close again. He was terrified of waking up and finding it all a dream.

Tifa smiled and hugged him tightly while resting her cheek on his shoulder. She was home again. She had been lost, but a light had guided her towards this place. This place was like a beacon to lost souls, and she had followed it, but only when she heard Rufus' agonized voice.

Then Tifa blinked. And blinked again.

"Rufus..." She mumbled silently, not completely trusting her eyes.

"Yes?" Rufus replied, relieved the tears were finally drying up. Not very manly, was it?

Tifa leaned back and met his eyes, "is that... Aeris?"

Getting up, Rufus helped her up as well. "Oh. Yeah. That's her." He remembered he'd forgotten to ask how that was possible.

Nodding, Tifa seemed to take in this information, then drew a slow breath before meeting his eyes again, "and the one beside her... that wouldn't be... Sephiroth, would it?"

"Uhm, well, that would be him, yeah," Rufus scratched his neck sheepishly. He had no idea why the silver haired warrior was there either. But who cared, as long as Tifa was back?!

Taking a gentle hold of her chin, Rufus tilted her face upwards and smiled slightly before stealing a soft kiss. "You're back... You came back to me..."

* * *

A few meters away Aeris was tugging Sephiroth's arm excitedly, "look! Look! Isn't it romantic?" 

The silver haired man glanced over at Cid, who rolled his eyes at her words, and Sephiroth cleared his throat with a grin, "yeah, uh, very romantic."

Still, the pilot was undeniably happy to see his old friend back again and Cid felt an enormous weight being lifted of his shoulders. Red's death was still haunting him, and it didn't pass a day when he didn't hope that Yuffie would finally open her eyes.

So the infamous Cid Highwind was really a softie, he just made damn sure nobody knew.

Vincent seemed to be still gazing at where the bright light had appeared and Tifa had walked out of. Crimson eyes were piercing the place, like he was trying to will something to happen.

"Cid! Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed happily as she and Rufus joined them. A quick hug to the awkward Vincent, and a warm hug to the gruff pilot.

Aeris tried a smile as Tifa turned to face her, giving a little wave. "Hi again, Tifa. Glad to have you back."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he measured the martial arts woman. He felt a nagging feeling that she would win in a fist fight, and that thought did not settle well with him.

"I thought you died," Tifa said carefully neutral, almost looking like she expected Aeris to vanish in a puff of smoke at any time.

Aeris cut a face, "I did. Sort of. The ancients woke me up again, and my mission was to reach Sephiroth in time while you dealt with Jenova."

Ah, yes, Sephiroth...

Tifa glanced at the former general, who looked tense enough to bite her if she came too close. "And why is he here?"

"'He' can speak for himself, thank you!" Sephiroth snapped, not used to being put in the back of things. "I'm here because the ancients told me to. Like the others, I expect you think that thing you so easily defeated in the Northern Crater was me? Like the others, you are wrong! Jenova and the clones could easily take my form, remember? The meaning was that I was to die for my sins, but Aeris willed it otherwise. So, here I am, doing the ancients bidding."

Raising a dry eyebrow, Tifa placed a hand on her hip, "and you expect us to just trust you?"

Sephiroth gave a mean smile, "frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn wether you and your friends trust me or not. My job is just to keep Cid Highwind safe, and that I don't need your trust for."

Aeris frowned and jabbed an elbow in Sephiroth's side, "behave, you!" She then sent Tifa an apologetic smile, "it's a long story... But you can trust him. He was the one who suggested Rufus should come to this place."

Tifa rubbed her eyes confused, feeling like the world had turned insane in the time she had been gone, "but... what about Cid?"

"Hell if I know!" Cid exclaimed, lighting up a cigarette. "But someone thinks it's fun sending weird monsters after me!"

Rufus frowned at the pale look on Tifa's face, and took a step forward, "let's just get back to the airship. We can explain on the way."

"For once a good idea!" The pilot declared merrily, grinning at the withering look he received.

Aeris felt the tension lift from the group, and saw Sephiroth ease down as well, "I agree. Let's go back."

Tifa nodded, then hesitated before glancing over at Aeris with a silent question, "does Cloud know...?"

Now it was Aeris's turn to pale, and she avoided her eyes as she gave a slight shake of her head.

Tifa hummed thoughtfully, then smiled as Rufus took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Everything would be alright now.

* * *

Vincent watched them leave, hesitating a few more seconds as he kept looking at where Tifa had appeared, before turning to follow. 

_She's not here, Valentine._

The voice startled him, and Vincent spun around to see a faint flicker of light where he had been staring.

"Show yourself." The former Turk ordered, placing a hand on the hilt of Death Penalty.

_Your question reached us loud and clear, but she is not here._

Forcing himself calm, Vincent lifted his chin slightly. "I asked no question."

Of course you did. Your heart and mind were filled with the question of the destiny of Lucrecia.

Vincent felt like the voice had manifested a hand and slapped him across his face, and his calm wavered for a few seconds.

True, he had wondered. When he'd seen Tifa appear like a ghost, he wondered if Lucrecia was wandering in darkness as well. If her soul had finally passed on, or if she still roamed this earth with her tormented mind.

He now had his answer.

A year ago, Vincent hadn't thought a brief affair with a woman he'd barely learned to know would end in the child waiting for him back in Wutai.

That was how he had learned Lucrecia was in fact alive, after all these years, and she had tried to take that child by the help of Chaos, the strongest demon dwelling inside Vincent.

Her mission had failed, but Vincent was agonized to find the woman he so desperately loved was no more than a faint reflection of the bright Lucrecia that had sealed his fate. He'd left her there, behind the waterfall, unable to do anything else.

Vincent had sworn to let go, but late at nights... in the silence... he was wondering.

Staring at the stars, and wondering where Lucrecia was. How she was doing. If she was thinking about him. If she ever would forgive him for his sins.

Vincent turned to leave when the voice came once more.

_You have a promise to keep, Valentine, or the group will not be complete._

The former Turk frowned confused and glanced back at the flicker of light, "a promise?"

_Someone else is waiting for you here in the darkness. Fulfil your promise, and the fairytale will come true._

The light vanished and Vincent silently followed where the others had left.

A promise? To whom? The fairytale would come true?

Just as he was about to leave the lost city, Vincent froze. He blinked. It couldn't be that easy? Surely not! it?

He remembered back a year ago, when they were leaving the crumbling Northern Crater.

Yuffie. She was hurt bad.

_"You know what...?" Yuffie asked, her voice drowsy and her eyes barely open, hazed with pain, "I never even got to find a cool boyfriend... Did you know that?"_

_The former Turk shook his head absently, replying just as distant, "no, that I did not know, Yuffie."_

_Tears began to run down Yuffie's cheeks and she sobbed silently, "I don't wanna die, Vince... I haven't even been kissed yet! How pathetic is that?! Maybe Sephy did me a favour, huh?"_

_Vincent gritted his teeth, vowing he would not let die even if it meant he had to follow her into Deaths Kingdom and yank her back. He'd failed too many to let Yuffie down now!_

_"Yuffie," Vincent said in a firm voice, "you stay alive, keep fighting and do NOT give up, and I swear I'll kiss you myself!"_

_Giggling softly, Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder, "Vince... you old flirt..."_

Vincent shook his head and marched on. No way. It couldn't be that easy.

Still, the words spoken from the flicker of light haunted him;

'and the fairytale will come true!'

* * *

For the second time in equally many days, Cloud found himself watching the sunrise. 

He and Jessie had been traveling all day, and he was impressed that she didn't complain as they'd made camp. It wasn't like she was used to sitting on a motorcycle racing over bumpy terrain, so her body had to be aching infernally, but she never uttered a single complaint.

Maybe she had been through worse?

Cloud let his eyes wander over to the slender form standing on a small hill where she could see the sunrise reflected in the ocean. He wondered what they had done to her, but was almost afraid to ask. It wasn't really his business, and if she wanted to tell him she would in her own time.

One thing was for certain: Jessie intended to enjoy life to the fullest from now on.

Every sunrise, every sunset, the feeling of a light breeze and the smell of newly cut grass. It was all wondrous to her, and Cloud couldn't help but feel a little ashamed that he had taken all these things for granted.

Aeris was also telling him about the miracles that happened every day. The blossoming of a flower was a miracle in her eyes.

An angel would know about miracles, wouldn't she?

The pang of loss hit him again, and Cloud turned his gaze to the ground. Over a year since he'd failed her, and he still missed her as badly as the first day he'd been without her. He didn't care what the dreams said! He was never letting her go!

"What's with the look?" Jessie was standing in front of him, her face bright with excitement and happiness. A sunrise was all that took to make her happy?

Cloud forced a smile, "memories." He straightened from where he was leaning against the motorcycle called Fenris, "you ready?"

The first they had to do was to reach a town and get some supplies. Some clothes for Jessie that actually fitted her, and a weapon so she wouldn't be defenseless.

"Yupp! All ready!" Jessie glanced a final time back at the sun, "looks like another glorious day!"

Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling her words gave him, Cloud straddled the motorcycle, "yeah... Looks like it... Now, I think Junon is no more than a few hours north of here... We should get going."

Jessie nodded and climbed up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist. "Lead the way, Strife!"

She rested her cheek against his back as they raced off, sighing satisfied at the feeling of her hair whipping in the wind. Maybe she could get a proper shower when they were in town? There was only so much you could do by a river and monsters lurking in the bushes.

Jessie had never been outside of Midgar until she'd woken up after the explosion at the pillar. At the time, she hadn't even been aware that she'd left Midgar, only realising it when she had bolted out through the exit door and was greeted by the bright sun.

Junon was the harbour city, one of ShinRa's key cities, and the lair of Rufus ShinRa if she was not completely mistaken. Well, it used to be Rufus' place until, as Cloud had told her yesterday, Sephiroth had killed the old man ShinRa and left the empire to his brat prince. That brat prince that was now on the throne of Midgar.

Conversation was pretty futile on a roaring motorcycle, so the ride to Junon was completed in silence.

The only thing Jessie knew about Junon, the city, were the legends of how polluted ShinRa had made it. It didn't surprise her.

Whatever the filthy ShinRa put their hands on, it would be tainted and soon destroyed. ShinRa sucked the life out of everything!

Both Jessie and Cloud was stunned at the sight that met them when Fenris came to a halt just inside the city gates.

* * *

The tiny town that had been suffering under the harbour fortress was now a blooming trade-post, and ShinRa soldiers were mingling with happy inhabitants. 

Cloud knew he was starting, but couldn't help himself. Seeing the huge machines barely visible by the beach, filtering and cleaning the water, did not improve the size of his mako eyes.

Then it dawned on him, and the blonde man gave a warm smile, "Tifa..."

Jessie glanced over at him, clearly lost. "What? Tifa? She's here?"

Cloud shook his head, motioned for her to get off the bike and followed himself, "no, but this is her work. Only Tifa would be able to make Rufus ShinRa take responsibility for this!" He was still marvelled and a little lost as to how his childhood friend could find anything to like in the brat prince.

"I can't believe Tifa ended up with 'him'!" Jessie exclaimed, cutting a face. "It's like... going against all that we fought for! ShinRa is the enemy!"

Cloud paid a young boy to keep an eye on Fenris before turning back to the brunette, "well... He 'did' fight with us against Sephiroth... and he helped us out several times on our way... Now, I'm not saying I like the guy, but he seemed to have a heart under all that ice after all."

Huffing, Jessie raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that. All ShinRa's are foul creatures! All they think about is money!"

"But with Tifa by his side, she wont allow him to continue his father's ways," Cloud explained with a faint smile, gesturing towards the town. "Just the changes here from a year ago is amazing! And I'm willing to bet my life it's Tifa's doing!"

Walking over to a booth with an eager merchant, Jessie perused the garments for sale, "maybe. But I still don't see how anyone could ever fall for a cold bastard like him."

Cloud sighed, waiting for her to make her decision while silently praying she wasn't as shopaholic as most females tended to be and took forever. "I didn't understand it at first either, but who am I to decide what she does with her life? I just want her to be happy, and for now it looks like Rufus ShinRa, for whatever reason, does that."

Smiling, Jessie sent the blonde man a gentle look. Just like she'd always thought, Cloud was much more than what met the eye. Not that what met the eye was bad, heavens no! But under that silent surface, there was a lot to be gently discovered.

To his utter surprise, Cloud felt a slight blush at the look Jessie sent him and blinked puzzled as she turned back to the items the merchant was waving in front of her. He never really had understood women, and once again found himself feeling that he was supposed to understand something, but didn't.

However, to his relief, Jessie had soon picked out her new outfit, went inside, changed, returned and was now asking his opinion as she turned around for him to see. "Well, whaddya think?" She smiled at him, holding out her arms and tilting her head as she awaited the verdict.

Heavy hiking boots, shorts and a tank top. The trademark bandana in place, deep crimson.

"You still need a weapon," Cloud declared, and walked over to the weapons booth.

Slumping, Jessie sighed, then followed him. "Not much of a fashion critic are you, Cloud?" She shook her head at the sword he held up towards her with a quizzical look. Jessie had never really gotten the hang to wielding a sword in way that she wasn't in any immediate danger to hurt herself or her companions. Shaking her head at the staff Cloud held up, Jessie began to peer at the different weapons herself. Then a smile crept forward as she finally recognized a weapon she knew how to use. It had been years since she'd wielded something like it, but at least she had some idea unlike how to swing a sword!

"I'll take this!" Jessie declared, picking it up, and Cloud glanced puzzled at her choice.

Paying the merchant his gil, Cloud turned to watch Jessie while scratching his neck, "you sure about that thing?"

Grinning, Jessie let the tip of the whip hit the ground with a loud snap with a flick of her wrist, "guns are really more my thing, but this will do for now." She'd seen the guns they sold here, and didn't trust any of them not to blow up in her face!

That was when she noticed Cloud had turned deathly pale and was staring at something behind her.

* * *

Turning abruptly, Jessie immediatly saw what had caught his attention. 

A news sheet was hanging on the wall behind her, and the headlines were screaming; ASSASSINS FAILS. RUFUS SHINRA SURVIVES. TIFA LOCKHART SERIOUSLY INJURED!

"Oh, no..." Jessie whispered, placing a hand over her mouth to choke the sob threatening to break free.

Cloud silently walked over to read, a hand trembling as he placed it on the bottom corner to keep the sheet still in the light breeze. A small group of men out to get Rufus ShinRa at some party. Tifa got in the line of fire. Seriously injured. In a coma. Not certain if she would wake up. No official comment from Rufus ShinRa.

Red fury flared up inside Cloud and he unknowingly clenched his hand into a tight fist. He'd trusted Rufus! He'd trusted that he would take care of Tifa, and now she was badly hurt! He remembered the last time he'd spoken to her, Tifa trying so desperately to convince him that she missed Aeris as much as he did while her eyes were shining with happiness and her cheeks were flushed from Rufus' departing kiss. Cloud realised she would be happier without him in her life, so he had slowly removed himself from her until the day he simply hadn't returned to Midgar. She'd been hurt at first, but it was for the better.

Or, so he had thought.

Now she might never wake up again, just because Cloud had to trust the brat prince to keep her safe! He should never have walked away! He'd been unable to save Aeris, and now he'd failed Tifa as well!

For a second his eyes flickered at the picture on the news sheet, and a strange start went through him.

Frowning, Cloud smoothed out the sheet again and stared at the picture. It was taken after the shooting, guards and Rufus with Tifa in his arms. But... what was Cid doing there? And, if his eyes didn't deceive him, that person on the left looked an awfully lot like Vincent.

Ever since the final fight, AVALANCHE had slowly drifted apart, and the only person Cloud had spoken to in the last 6 months had been Barret.

Granted, Rufus had started up a new flight program, but that didn't explain why Cid would take the trip to Midgar as he shunned the politics and bureaucracy, and most certainly did not reveal why Vincent was there!

Something was strange about this picture...

Mako eyes widened and Cloud forgot to breathe, leaning closer. That person in the back... the one almost hidden behind a fleeting shadow...

A slender form with a twisted braid? Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he really that desperate that he began to see things that weren't real? Because it couldn't be real, could it?

Closing his eyes hard, he shook his head before opening them again and focusing hard on the picture.

No, it was too blurry to confirm or deny what he thought he'd seen, and he let his gaze relax slightly. That was when he became aware of the shadow had a slight silver shine to it, like long silver hair. Like someone moving fast to get out of the picture frame.

Breathing strained, Cloud straightened and forced himself calm. Now he knew he was seeing ghost, but he was wondering when the image of Sephiroth would stop haunting him as well. He knew the former general was dead, he'd killed him personally! Twice!

Still, the silver haired man was sometimes looming at just the back of his mind. A ghost Cloud wanted to let go, but wouldn't release him!

"Cloud?" Jessie's voice snapped him back to reality, "are you ok?"

Cloud nodded absently, "yeah... I'm fine... Don't worry..."

The brunette had gathered up her whip, and it hung in a coil by her waist. "Now what...?"

"Now," Cloud declared, meeting her eyes firmly, "we go to Midgar. I have a few words to say to Rufus ShinRa and I want to see Tifa."

* * *

_AN_

_This chapter just about wrote itself, and I'm already working on the next one! _

_The moment when Cloud will discover the truth about Aeris draws nearer, and neither him or Sephiroth are willing to let her go._

_As for Rain, she will be making an appearance soon! _

_While it still remains to be seen who is behind the experiments done on Jessie, and who wants Cid dead!_

_Thanks a million for wonderful reviews! They're the reason I got to update this fast! _

_Questions or comments?_

_Bring them on! -_


	5. The Countdown Begins

**5. The Countdown begins...**

They heard the shooting a long way before they were close to the airship, but Cid instantly recognized the sound of the Highwind's cannons. Ice cold fear struck the pilot and he froze mid-step. "That's..." Over the tree tops, they could see the black smoke rising towards the sky. The pilot drew a sharp breath, "Shera!"

Rufus frowned, "someone's attacking the airship..."

"What? Why?" Tifa gazed horrified from one to the other, "who would want to hurt Shera?"

"Not Shera," Cid declared hoarsely, "they think I'm there..." Then the pilot set off in a wild dash towards the battle.

Sephiroth pulled out the Masamune, glanced over at Aeris, "stay with the others." And before she could reply, he ran after Cid. "Dammit, Highwind! You're probably running straight into a trap! It's what they want you to do!"

He got no reply, not that he expected one, but was surprised at the speed Cid was keeping. For a chain-smoking pilot, he certainly moved damn fast! The former general blinked surprised as Cid kicked off from the ground and climbed a mountain hill in three leaps. "Holy crap... Maybe it's the people from the work-out center in Wall Market who's out to get him out of jealousy that they can never get legs like that?"

Luckily, Sephiroth was capable of reaching the top of that same hill in four leaps, but he made a mental note to train a little after this ordeal so he would never be outdone in anything by Cid Highwind again.

The sound of the fighting got closer, and Sephiroth increased his own speed a little to catch up before the idiot ran in the middle of the line of fire.

Cid came to a scudding halt as he bolted out of the forrest and the Highwind was right in front of him.

Sephiroth halted beside him as well, slowly raising his gaze to the sight that met them.

The huge monster looked like someone had been told about Diamond WEAPON and tried to make a lookalike with spare parts of other monsters, the only thing that was keeping it together was the monster's own ignorance to being an impossibility. It was reaching for the airship, but the cannons were driving it back, leaving bleeding gashes that didn't seem to affect it at all. All it was focused on was to destroy the Highwind, and find what it was searching for.

The airship was slightly damaged from what obviously had been several close encounters with the fiend, at least two cannons out of order, and Cid knew the remaining ones might overheat at any moment.

If the cannons broke down, then the airship was helpless.

A hand landed on his shoulder as Cid took a step forward, and the pilot glared over at Sephiroth.

"Don't even think about it," the silver haired man drawled, tightening his grip almost painfully.

Cid tried to shake his hand off in vain, "let me go, Sephiroth, or I swear I'll kill you!"

Sephiroth didn't budge an inch, "you go near that ship and that thing will kill you. I'm not going to let that happen." It was as easy as that.

The blonde man cast a nervous glance back at the sizzling cannons, before focusing on Sephiroth again, "if I don't do anything, those cannons will overheat and break down. The ship will be a sitting duck! She wont stand a chance against that monster, and everyone inside will die! I have to do something!"

Gazing thoughtfully at the weapons, Sephiroth could see the metal almost glowing red, "I'll take out the monster. You stay here."

Cid blinked startled as Sephiroth released him, absently cutting the air with the Masamune, "you can't take down that thing on your own! Are you crazy?! I mean, I know you're crazy, just didn't know you were suicidal as well!"

"Cid Highwind?" Sephiroth turned to face the pilot.

Cid straightened, "yeah?"

"Stay, boy!" Sephiroth's fist connected with Cid's jaw, and the blonde man was sent flying to crash to the ground. A small circle of chocobo's could almost be seen circling merrily around his head. Smirking satisfied, the former general sauntered out to meet his new enemy. "Hey there, ugly! Over here!"

* * *

"I'm going to get you for that one, Sephiroth!" Cid grumbled as hands were helping him to sit up.

"Are you ok?" Aeris' face swam into focus in front of him. The others had obviously caught up.

The pilot gave an acid smile, "wonderful! I always wanted to be your psychotic boyfriend's punching bag!"

Then a familiar and thundering shot rang through the air and Cid started to his senses. The Highwind! Was she still fighting?!

Rufus quickly reached out and supported him as Cid got up and nearly lost balance, "he knocked you out, huh?"

"Caught me off guard," the blonde man declared in a sour tone.

The Highwind's cannons sounded again, and the monster lashed out another attack towards Sephiroth as the former general once again let the Masamune cut deeply into the grey flesh.

"We have to do something!" Aeris exclaimed, seeing how the silver haired man barely avoided the attack.

Cid bent down and picked up the Venus Gospel from where he'd dropped it at Sephiroth's sneak attack, "that's what I was trying to do!"

An amused snort was hear, and Cid turned to glare at Rufus.

"You're 'both' idiots," Rufus smirked, flicking back a lock of fiery hair.

"Cid, you better stay here," Vincent declared silently, checking the Death Penalty.

The pilot started, staring in disbelief at him, "what? Why?" It was him the monsters were after. It was his airship. His Shera. His trouble!

Placing a calming hand on his shoulder, Tifa met his eyes softly, "If you enter that field, the monster will focus all it's attacks on you, and we can handle it better without having to cover you."

Cid huffed agitated, "I don't need anyone covering me!"

"Don't be an even bigger idiot!" Rufus exclaimed angrily, "just stay here, keep your head down and let us handle it!"

Aeris placed her hand on Cid's other shoulder, "listen to your friends, Cid. We just want to help you."

Sighing, Cid's shoulders slumped under the gentle touches of Tifa and Aeris. "Fine."

Vincent glanced over at Aeris, "you should stay here as well."

Feeling the sting of helplessness again, Aeris could only give a sad nod. As much as she wanted to help, she knew she was no hand to hand fighter, and she had no weapon. Even her healing powers were diminished since the ancients left her.

Tifa was about to follow the former Turk as he trotted towards the battle when Rufus took a hold of her arm and pulled her close.

"If I ordered you to stay here, would you?" Rufus asked silently, his hand traveling up to take a gentle hold of her chin.

Tifa smiled, "not a chance, Mr ShinRa."

Stealing a soft kiss, Rufus mumbled against her lips, "just be careful, ok? I'm not loosing you ever again!"

Tifa met his lips gently, "just make sure you are careful as well, Rufus. I did not come back to be alone. Ok?"

Then the two ran over to join the battle, while Cid realised the Highwind had fallen silent. Not a good sign.

Watching as the others launched their attacks against the huge monster, Cid clutched the Venus Gospel hard. He was aching to something. Anything! He could fight, he'd proven that! So what if the monster paid a little more attention to him? He could handle himself! It was not right that the others were fighting his fights! Glancing over, he could see Aeris pale with worry and knew he was the reason for it. If it hadn't been for his presence, then there wouldn't have been any fighting. The pilot focused on the battle again, while his mind was still scrambling to understand why someone would go to so much trouble just to kill him. It didn't make any sense! Hell, both Rufus and Sephiroth had countless more enemies than him, but did anybody send monsters after them? No!

Then the pilot saw the electricity crackling around two of the Highwind's cannons, and Cid suddenly felt ice cold.

Fired once more they would explode, and the fuel tank was right beneath them!

Cid ran.

* * *

The monster just kept comming! It was so damn big, and faster than the previous mutant monsters he'd been up against.

The former general was actually considering retreat as he was not fighting alone anymore. The four of them could possibly buy the Highwind enough time to take off, and then scramble to safety themselves. Chances for that plan to succeed were tiny, but still better than defeating this thing!

That was when the monster did an unexpected move, it's clawed paw shooting through the air while aiming for the figure running towards the airship.

Sephiroth started violently as he realised that it was in fact Cid, and didn't think as he sprinted towards the pilot.

The earth shook as the claws rammed into it, creating a crater at the violent impact, and Sephiroth heard Cid's surprised intake of breath as the silver haired man ran straight into him, shoving him harshly into safety.

For the second time that day, Cid crashed to the ground and the blonde man scrambled into a sitting position to stare wide eyed up at Sephiroth.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put, you moron!" Sephiroth screamed angrily, then realised Cid wasn't looking at him at all. The pilot was staring at something behind him.

Spinning around, Sephiroth managed to avoid the first lash of claws somewhat, but it did hit his arm and sent the Masamune careening from him. Pain was raging up his arm, but Sephiroth had barely time to register it before the claws came at him again, and this time he was too slow.

Cid started as the blood came sailing through the air, hitting his face, while he numbly watched Sephiroth being thrown through the air to slam against the Highwind.

He heard someone scream. Aeris. Heard someone call out Sephiroth's name. Rufus. Hear someone call out his own name. Tifa.

But all Cid Highwind could see was the monster looming over his, claws raised to strike.

Just let them get Shera to safety, was Cid's only thought as his brain shut down. So this what it was like to be scared out of your mind. He didn't like the feeling.

My friends will avenge me, you ugly shit! The pilot thought desperately, forcing himself not to tremble.

Then Rufus stepped between him and the monster, his shotgun raised. "Tifa! Get Sephiroth!"

The brunette nodded and ran over to the silver haired man slumped on the ground, a trail of blood down from where he'd hit the airship.

"Nite nite, asshole," Rufus smirked, firing off two rapid shots and the monster howled insanely, tossing it's head up in agony from the bullets ramming into it's eyes.

The fiery haired man then quickly crouched down beside Cid and grabbed his arm to wrap in over his neck, "come on, Cid! Move!"

Stumbling to his feet, Cid was still staring at the monster, "but... t-that thing..."

"It's under control," Rufus declared, pulling the dazed pilot with him over to where Tifa was kneeling by Sephiroth, Aeris by their side.

Cid was about to scream what the hell Rufus meant, when he saw the figure appearing behind the blinded monster.

Demonic wings were moving lazily, arms haughtily crossed, as Chaos charged it's powers.

Vincent had realised the secret, and the demon was their only hope at that moment.

Throwing out it's arms, Chaos gathered it's strength, and fired of the deadly attack known as Satan Slam. The compact energy as sharp as any blade, it cut straight through the thick skin and easily severed the head of the monster.

Swaying, the monster seemed to hesitate, then fell over with a thundering crash before it lay completely silent.

Several seconds passed.

Then a silent groan caught Cid's attention and he gazed quickly over to see Sephiroth sitting up, supported by Aeris and Tifa, while clutching his bleeding stomach. Swallowing hard, the blonde man walked over to stand in front of him, "I'm sorry..."

Sephiroth slowly and painfully got up on his feet, glaring furiously at Cid. "Didn't I tell you to stay there? Didn't I?! Haven't I told you these things are out to get you, and you alone?! What the hell were you thinking, running straight into the battle?!"

"The cannons were over heating! They would have exploded!" Cid defended himself angrily, the sight of Sephiroth's injuries making him sick with guilt. "I never asked you to protect my ass anyway!"

Sephiroth fought the urge to get the Masamune and kill the blonde himself. "Do you want to die then? Is that it?!"

Finally turning his eyes away from Sephiroth's, Cid slowly shook his head. "No..."

Aeris quickly supported Sephiroth as he swayed, "calm down, Sephiroth. Cid won't do something like this again. Let's just heal those wounds of yours first, then you can shout all you want. Ok?"

Cid turned and gave a weak wave to the Highwind's cheering crew hanging over the railing, just longing to hide in his cabin and curl up in Shera's lap for hours.

* * *

Shortly after, they were gathered on deck and Shera came bolting out to crash into the pilot's waiting arms. For once, Cid did not scold her, but held her close for his own sake as much as hers.

Aeris had draped Sephiroth's arm around her shoulders and the former general was leaning slightly on her. His wounds were closed thanks to the Restore materia, but it still hurt like hell and his body had yet to realise it wouldn't die. "So now what?" Sephiroth glanced from one to the other, "where to from here?"

"I suggest we return to Midgar," Rufus said silently, feeling everyone turning to look at him. "Think about it, we have no idea who is behind these attacks and our only chance to find out would be through my network, and I need to return to Midgar to do that."

Cid merely shrugged, feeling he'd disobeyed enough for one day.

Aeris drew a slow breath, hesitating to meet Rufus' blue eyes, "but... they attacked Midgar as well. They almost succeeded, remember?"

Flinching, Rufus unknowingly took Tifa's hand and found strength in her gentle squeeze of his hand in response. "I know that. I admit that this last year has been without any incidents so my security was lacking when the attack finally came. It has been taken care off. Turks are now ready to face any intruder foolish enough to try!"

"Good enough for me," Sephiroth mumbled, and Aeris finally nodded as well.

Vincent took a step towards them from his usual distance, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to meet you in Midgar in a couple of days..."

Blinking confused, Tifa reached out a hand like offering to apologize for whatever had upset the former Turk enough to make him leave. "But, Vincent, why?"

A wind played gently with his crimson cloak as Vincent backed up to the railing, "I have some unfinished business to deal with. I apologize, but this cannot wait. I will find you. Good luck."

And before anyone could demand a closer explanation, Vincent leaped over the railing and vanished.

There was a short silence, before Rufus cleared his throat, "yes, well, that was fun. Now, we've decided on Midgar?"

No objections were raised and the fiery haired man turned towards Cid, "then let's head back, mr Pilot!"

Cid gave a tired nod, then disappeared inside with a pale Shera trying to make him feel better with gentle words.

Rufus lifted a hand, motioning Tifa closer with a beckoning index finger, and the brunette obeyed with a smirk. The danger finally over for now, the young man sighed satisfied at the feeling when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was never letting go again.

Aeris tilted her head and smiled softly at the sight. It was so romantic. She glanced up at Sephiroth, letting him see the tender look in her eyes. Didn't he find it beautiful? The love was so visible and not even a deep coma could keep the two apart. Aeris blinked confused as she merely saw Sephiroth raise a dry eyebrow, then turned back to find the pair expressing their affection in a serious lip-lock. Aeris turned beet-red.

Tifa had a hand placed against Rufus' chest, meaning to push him away and scold him for embarrassing her in public by taking the kiss so far, but it was so hard not to react to him. The hunger in his kiss, the closeness of his body and the intoxicating scent that was Rufus ShinRa.

"For crying out loud!" Sephiroth exclaimed, yanking the stuttering Aeris with him as he stalked inside. Aeris would have thrown him head first back into the Lifestream if he'd tried to pull a stunt like that! The former general didn't stop until they were safely inside their cabin and he shut the door loudly.

Aeris frowned at the sight of his blood soaked coat and walked over with a worried sigh, "you surely look a fine mess, mr great warrior..."

Biting back a pained groan as Aeris helped him remove his coat, Sephiroth let her undo his armour as well and sat obediently down on the bed. "Yeah, well, it's all that damn Cid Highwind's fault!"

Walking over to get a washcloth and soak it in water, Aeris glanced back at him, "it's not easy for him. He's just as proud as you are, you know!"

Grumbling, Sephiroth reached out and fumbled for a pack of gum on the night table, shoving a piece into his mouth. "Bah! I'm not like that!"

Aeris smiled softly as she returned, "actually... you are. Your pride is your greatest weakness, Sephiroth." She took in the sight of the silver haired warrior sitting on the bed, bared from the waist up, watching her grumpily while chewing his gum. Aeris was weakly aware of her hands trembling as she sat down beside him and reached out the cloth to wipe away the blood from the smooth skin.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed and gazed up at the ceiling, "when I saw him come running, I seriously thought the guy had a death wish, you know?" He glanced briefly at Aeris, who nodded absently, and then returned to stare at the ceiling. "The idiot. Just came running, without thinking about it could get him killed."

Giving a faint smile, Aeris watched as the cloth slid over the warm skin, moving along rippling muscles as Sephiroth spoke and breathed. "He wanted to protect Shera and his crew. You fought against Jenova for the same reason."

Sephiroth cut a face, "I guess..." Then he closed his eyes while enjoying the feeling of the warm cloth caressing away the blood. "But if he does a stupid stunt like that again, I'm going to kill him myself!"

Aeris nodded absently again, not really listening. She was realising that she would never cease to be amazed over the wonder that was Sephiroth's body. The warm skin over the hard muscles, the way they would dance under her hands. The strength stored inside, that could so easily hurt her, but never did.

Sephiroth kept talking and Aeris found herself free to keep studying him, keep wondering at how he managed to look so physically strong yet slender at the same time. Everyone seemed to think that all Aeris cared about was talking to the planet and picking flowers, but anyone with a pulse could not keep from a little innocent admiring when they had a half-naked Sephiroth on their bed. And with her pure image, Aeris was gleefully free to watch to her hearts content with the luxury of moving a wet cloth over the lovely sight.

Her silver haired companion didn't seem to notice that his whining was wasted on an absent minded Aeris, but rather enjoyed the attention she was giving him. This was how he liked it; just the two of them.

However, his voice quickly went quiet and Sephiroth flinched as she had run the washcloth a little too carelessly.

Blinking surprised under his glare, Aeris thought for a moment he'd caught her, but then her eyes wandered over to where she'd just washed and Aeris smiled sheepishly. That's right... Too wrapped up in her actions, she'd forgotten one thing about Sephiroth...

Ticklish.

"Sorry," she tried to keep the giggle out of her voice in vain. No touching his sensitive sides.

Eyeing her suspiciously, Sephiroth let her continue removing the final specks of blood on his chest. She'd started a little too guiltily. Was she planning something? Ever since she'd found out about his weakness, Aeris had only been too happy to use it against him! Sephiroth blew a bubble and popped it thoughtfully, his eyes still locked on Aeris. She certainly looked like she was enjoying herself, and suddenly Sephiroth realised that the comforting touch she was applying was lingering on the boarder of teasing caresses. Sephiroth forgot to chew.

"Having fun?" Sephiroth's smooth voice snapped Aeris out of her daydreams, and she quickly gazed guiltily up at him. By the look of his sparkling eyes and teasing smirk, Aeris knew he'd caught her ogling him.

Aeris turned beet-red and rushed over to the sink, wringing the blood stained cloth under the running water. "I t-think the blood is all g-gone now..."

She gasped softly as she felt his arms slide around her waist from behind her while his lips travelled up her neck. She hadn't even heard him move! Mindlessly tilting her head to grant him access, Aeris leaned back against him. "You always harass your nurses?"

Sephiroth chuckled against her skin, "only the ones who pretend to be so innocent, only to put ideas into a poor man's head with looks far from innocent."

Squirming embarrassed, Aeris swatted his left hand on her hip, "be nice or I wont show you what I was planning while sending you those 'looks'!"

Feeling a jolt shoot down his spine at the bait, Sephiroth knew stronger men than him had buckled under that kind of pressure. "Whatever the lady wishes," he declared silkily, for once very comfortable about letting someone else have the upper hand.

* * *

Vincent entered the house in Wutai while it was barely dusk, and he sighed a little relieved at the familiar smells. The concept of a house and a daughter waiting for him was still a little to strange for him to accept it completely, but there was a spark of satisfaction to find it hadn't been a dream. He could even hear Rain, the mother of his child, humming softly from one of the rooms. She always hummed while working. The dark haired woman who he'd only known for a little over a year, but knew him better than anyone else by now. Sometimes he wondered if she knew him better than himself. And other times he found himself wondering why she still stayed with him. Rain was an open and cheerful person. Vincent was not. Maybe she knew it would have destroyed the shell of a man he was if she'd taken their daughter and left?

"Vincent?" Rain was standing out in the hall way now, looking surprised at him.

Vincent frowned at the warm flicker of affection inside him at the sight of her. He didn't like that she made him feel. She almost made him forget that he was a monster.

Smiling warmly, Rain walked over to place a light kiss on his lips, "you're home?" The simple act made the tension leave him, the cloak sinking slightly as his shoulders lowered from their defensive position.

"I had business in Wutai," Vincent explained simply, "and I wanted your advice."

Rain blinked surprised, "my advice?" What on earth could he need her advice for? Motioning him to follow her into the kitchen, Rain absently put on some tea water. "I'll try to help if I can, Vincent. What is the problem?"

Walking over to gaze out the window, Vincent sighed silently. "Sephiroth."

Rain spun around to face him, "he's back?!"

"It would appear that nor he or Aeris was killed a year ago, but have lived peacefully in a small town in the icelands up north," Vincent explained absently. "He's no longer a threat to us. The threat is an unknown enemy this time, and Sephiroth is our ally now."

Not looking completely convinced, Rain sank down to sit by the table. "What about Sephiroth then?"

There was a short silence, then Vincent turned to look at her with an unreadable look on his pale face, "should I tell him that his mother is in fact alive?"

Lucrecia. A name Rain wanted to hate, but could only pity. A year ago, the woman had manipulated Chaos into taking over Vincent and kidnapping Rain to her cave behind the waterfalls. The once so brilliant scientist wanted the child growing inside Rain, hoping to make it into the child she'd lost. The child she'd called Sephiroth.

"I can understand why you hesitate," Rain admitted silently. "If Sephiroth is, like you claim, on our side now, Lucrecia might do more damage than good. The Jenova cells has done much harm to her, both physically and mentally. You said so yourself, that Lucrecia is not the one you knew."

"That be as it may," Vincent shifted uneasily, "she is still his mother. Doesn't he have the right to know?"

Rain got up and walked over to place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I guess it depends on how much damage she can do compared to what good it will do. Just don't let your feelings for Lucrecia cloud up your judgement..."

Turning his face away, Vincent gave a slight nod. Her words stung him, but he knew they were true. Painfully true. That was why he sought her advice. Rain cared for him, maybe even loved him, but she always spoke the truth. Unlike everybody else, his darkness did not frighten her. A gentle tug on his human arm brought him back to reality, and Rain tried a smile.

"You have a mission here in Wutai?" She asked, walking over as the tea water began to boil.

Vincent gazed out the window again, seeing the temple in the distance. "Yes... I never used to believe in fairy tales, but... it's amazing what you can do if you only want it strong enough, no?"

Rain gave a faint smile, wondering if her will was strong enough to make her wish come true some time. "Are you leaving this evening, or are you staying until morning?"

"I have to leave tonight, I'm afraid," Vincent declared silently, "but I would very much like to see Dawn."

After all, he didn't know when, or even if, he would ever see his daughter again.

* * *

The air was almost unbearably warm as Cid stood out on deck on the Highwind, watching Midgar approach in the distance. He was slightly surprised that his head didn't ache from all the thinking he'd done! His brain hadn't been pushed to these limits in years! Yet the pilot could not think of a single person who would go to such extremes to kill him! It was like some crazy dream! Who would wanna bother killing Cid Highwind? What was there to gain? Nothing! It didn't make any sense!

And for the first time in his life, Cid was afraid.

Whoever it was, it didn't look like they were going to give up any time soon, and the monsters would just keep comming! And despite his friends silly promise to protect him, the thought of them getting killed by a monster comming after him was almost worse than the thought of the monster succeeding in killing him. Someone was out to kill him and he was putting everyone around him in danger. Cid considered lighting up a cigarette, but decided against it. It was just too damn hot!

Then the door opened and Cid tensed as he prepared to yell for Shera to get her ass back inside, instead Rufus sauntered up to lean on the railing on his left side and Sephiroth halted on his right side. The blonde eyed them suspiciously in turn.

"You ok?" Rufus asked, peering down at the ground over the railing.

Cid sighed and returned to stare at Midgar, "I guess..." They were his allies, no need to waste energy arguing with them.

"Haven't you wondered how the monsters were able to find you?" Sephiroth gazed sideways at the pilot, seeing the blue eyes widen with worry.

Cid stared nervously from one to the other, "I've been so busy tryin' to figure out 'who' is out t' get me, and I completely forgot 'how'!" He rubbed his neck thoughtfully, then started. "Finding us at our camp on our way to the ancient city... That's not just bad luck! They knew I was there! But... then why attack Highwind? Unless... the monster thought I was there, meaning it did not communicate with it's multi-headed snake buddy. My scent! They gotta be following that!" Cid started even worse, "Rocket Town! That's the first place they'll go! It doesn't matter that I left, the monsters will destroy that town! We gotta warn them!"

Sephiroth shook his head, "don't bother with the town. Hold out your arm."

Cid took a step back, glancing over at the passive Rufus, before glaring at Sephiroth, "the fuck do you mean that I shouldn't bother?!"

Loosing his temper, the silver haired man stalked over and yanked out Cid's arm, ignoring the yelp, and removed a materia from the 4-slot-armour. "This," Sephiroth held up the summon Bahamut materia, "is how they found you. And will keep finding you if you don't get rid of it!"

Cid shook his head confused, "my materia? But... how?"

Rufus straightened and held out a second materia, the summon Knights of the Round materia he had removed from one of Cid's weapons lying in his cabin, "take a closer look..."

Leaning closer, Cid saw the speck of blackness in the crimson red, "what... is that?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "I don't know. They're... infected somehow... They act like a beacon to the monsters, and I wouldn't recommend trying to use the summons."

"The summons would turn on us?" Cid asked nervously, staring at the summon Knights of the Round materia Rufus was casually tossing and catching mid-air.

Sephiroth cut a face, "most likely. I suggest we don't find out."

Then Cid's PHS rang, and the pilot blinked confused before pulling up the device to see who was trying to contact him. His blue eyes widened in surprise and he quickly answered it. "Hey, blockhead! Where the hell are you?!"

There was a short silence as the person answered, and suddenly Cid was hanging over the railing while grinning, "yeah, I see you!"

Sephiroth and Rufus glanced over the railing as well, seeing a vehicle moving at high speed below them heading for Midgar as well.

Cid straightened and suddenly looked a lot more cheerful, "gotta tell the pilot to land! We're picking up a passenger!"

Rufus sent Sephiroth a quick glance before gazing suspiciously at Cid, "who?"

"It's Cloud!" Cid declared cheerfully, and darted inside.

Rufus only watched as Sephiroth slowly turned to clutch the railing, hard, and the former general's eyes were dangerously narrow.

"So the time has come, Cloud..." The silver haired man whispered, the railing creaking with complaint as he tightened his grip. "We meet again."

* * *

_AN_

_Once again there pops up an unintended cliffhanger, but will have the next chapter up shortly, so just stay tuned!  
Yes, the great showdown is finally here, and the truth will be revealed to Cloud!_

_And maybe they might get a little closer to finding out who is trying to kill Cid, and why?_

_This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, you wonderful people you!_

_And once again, questions or comments?_

_Bring them on!_

_Just keep them reviews comming!_


	6. Estuans Interius Ira Vehementi

**6. Estuans interius ira vehementi!**

Jessie had never seen an airship before, so unlike the happily surprised Cloud, she eyed the machine with awe and suspicion. Their trip to Midgar had been more or less uneventful, when suddenly this huge airship had come out of nowhere and sailed pass over their heads.

"Cid!" Cloud had declared, pulling out an device to push a blue button.

Managing the motorcycle with one hand, the blonde waited for an answer, while Jessie prayed nothing would disrupt the motorcycle's path and cause a painful crash.

"Cid!" Cloud shouted over the motorcycle's noise, obviously getting a reply on the device, "how much for hitching a ride to Midgar?" A short pause, then Cloud grinned, "take a look down, Cid! Yeah? Make that two passengers!"

Closing the device, Cloud glanced back over his shoulder to briefly meet Jessie's eyes, "you ever been on an airship?"

Jessie shook her head.

Decreasing the speed until they were barely moving, Cloud watched as the huge airship was slowly sinking towards the ground in front of them, "you're gonna love it. Trust me!"

Jessie didn't reply, merely tightened her grip around him slightly.

Finally the airship had landed, and a groaning sound was heard as the cargo ramp was going down to let them load the motorcycle as well.

Driving over, Cloud halted the bike just by the ramp and waved to the blonde man who came walking down to greet them. "Hi Cid!"

"About time you showed yer ugly face, Spikey!" The pilot greeted, "was getting worried you might have fallen into the Lifestream again!"

Cloud and Jessie got off the motorcycle, and Cid gave Cloud a quick hug, petting his back hard enough to knock the air out of the younger man. Then the pilot focused on Jessie, "and who's this then?"

Cloud motioned towards Jessie, "this is Jessie. Jessie, this is Cid Highwind. You remember I told you about him?"

Jessie nodded, reaching out a hand, "yes, I remember."

"All lies, whatever he told you! And, no, I did not walk intentionally in on Tifa in the shower!" Cid declared, taking her hand briefly while grinning to the blushing Jessie.

"Jessie, is that you?!" A voice called out, and the three turned to see Tifa come running down the ramp.

Even before Cloud had returned to join AVALANCHE, the group had consisted of Barret, Tifa, Wedge, Biggs and Jessie. Tifa had been there herself to see Jessie fall from the wounds inflicted by ShinRa guns, and was unable to do anything as the area was ruined by explosives. The wasn't even a remote possibility that anyone had survived! Wedge, Biggs and Jessie were all lost that day.

"Tifa, you're alright!" Cloud exclaimed happily, and Tifa came to a scudding halt in front of him as she blinked confused. Why shouldn't she be?

Jessie gave a trying smile, immensely relieved that her friend was alright after all, "we read that you were injured..."

Oh. That. Tifa smiled sheepishly, not really wanting to get into a heavy explanation now that she was finally reunited with Cloud, and one of her best friends hadn't died after all! This was turning out to be a really Halloweenish week! All the dead was rising! "You know how the papers always exaggerate! It was nothing really!"

Cloud smiled faintly, gazing down at his boots. "I'm glad you're alright, Tifa. I was worried." He glanced up to see Rufus ShinRa standing in the cargo entrance, and silently vowed to have a harsh word with the brat prince later. Tifa had gotten hurt, and Cloud was going to make damn sure Rufus didn't let that happen again. That was when Rufus smirked. And Cloud heard boots softly touch the ground behind him, like someone landing behind him with feline grace and stealth.

Cloud spun around and the world stopped.

Reptilian eyes were locked on him, lips smirking and hand resting on the Masamune.

Sephiroth!

* * *

Cloud had barely time to draw a startled breath before his instincts kicked in. Ignoring Tifa calling his name, Cloud shoved Jessie into Cid's arms, into safety, and pulled out his Ultima sword from where it was attached to his motorcycle. "You killed Aeris, you bastard!" For over a year Cloud had lived with the agonizing knowledge that he had failed to protect Aeris, and now the guilty one was standing in front of him again. Sephiroth only seemed to smile at the words and Cloud sneered before he shot forward to attack.

Moving faster than Cloud could see, Sephiroth had the Masamune pulled and easily fended off the first lash from the Ultima sword.

"That's all you got?" Sephiroth murmured silkily, low enough only for the blonde to hear.

Cloud exclaimed furiously, sending of a series of vicious attacks. Sparks were flying every time Sephiroth parried his sword with his own, the raw force behind Cloud's attacks not even affecting the silver haired man at all.

Pulling back, Cloud leaped up in the air and Sephiroth quickly followed, their swords colliding several times mid-air.

Landing smoothly, Sephiroth smirked even wider as Cloud was charging at him. That's it, he thought smugly, charge at me. Give me an excuse to kill you. Your friends are my witnesses. I did nothing, you just came at me. It was kill or be killed.

The former general took a hold of the Masamune with both hands, eyes locked on Cloud. He had underestimated him in the past, Sephiroth was not going to make that mistake again!

Sephiroth slowly backed up a couple of steps as he parried off Cloud's every attack without much difficulty, but the silver haired man was pleased to see that Cloud Strife had indeed turned into a very skilled swordsman. Any normal swordfigther would have had problems keeping the furious Cloud at bay, but Sephiroth was not just anybody. He locked their swords against each other, leaning forward as Cloud did the same, each trying to push the other back, and smirked at the hate radiating from the mako eyes. "your sword skills have improved, Strife. But you wont be able to defeat me this time."

Each swordsman pushed back and leaped a little distance away, measuring each other.

Then they charged. Clashing together, sparks flew by each fierce attack and parry, and Cloud suddenly realised that Sephiroth had yet to make a single attack. The former general had only been defending himself the entire time, and Cloud managed to draw a sharp breath as he realised his mistake. His final attack cut only through air as Sephiroth ducked, and the Masamune's blunt edge hit the blonde man's fingers painfully and sent the Ultima sword flying out of his hands.

Stumbling back, Cloud felt the blunt edge then impact behind his knees, and could only endure the humiliation as he fell straight on his behind while Sephiroth slowly straightened.

Cloud swallowed hard as he saw Sephiroth raised the Masamune for the final lash and he could only comfort himself with the fact that he would be with Aeris soon.

The sun glinted off the deadly sword, and the Masamune flew towards Cloud.

"Sephiroth, no!" A voice screamed, and Cloud closed his eyes hard. A second passed, and he became aware of that he was still alive, even if the Masamune had halted just as it met his neck, a thin line of blood running from the nick in his skin.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to find Sephiroth glaring hatefully at him, breathing hard, but making no move to finish off the deadly attack.

Like an apparition, she was running down the ramp and came towards them. Tears running from her beautiful green eyes. Her hair in a twisted braid, dancing behind her as she ran. Like an angel, Aeris was running towards him just as perfect as year ago. No, there was even more beauty radiating from her now.

Halting behind the former general, Aeris slowly reached out and placed her hands on his dangerously tense shoulders and rested her cheek to his back, "please... Sephiroth, please don't..."

Sephiroth shivered, aching to drive the Masamune just a little deeper, and it would all be over.

Closing his eyes in defeat, Sephiroth drew the Masamune away from the blonde man and exhaled as he felt Aeris leave him to rush over to Cloud. He didn't stay to watch, slowly walking inside the Highwind again under every ones uneasy stares.

* * *

Aeris fell to her knees in front of the frozen Cloud, reaching out to examine the cut on his neck. "Cloud! A-are you ok...?"

Afraid to wake up and find it had all been a dream again, Cloud hardly dared to breathe. "Aeris...?"

"Yes," she barely managed to meet his eyes, guilt tearing at her. "It's me."

Cloud reached out a trembling hand, touching her cheek with awe. "You're... alive!" Was it really possible to wish something hard enough for it to become true? Pure happiness flooded his mind and Cloud wasn't even aware of doing so before Aeris was in his arms, hugging her close. The pain in his heart was finally starting to ease for the first time since he'd watched her disappear into the waters of the lost city. He had refused to believe what his dreams had told him, and this proved that he'd been right to do so! Aeris was meant for him.

Aeris closed her eyes hard, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. She'd missed him so much! His agony was her own. Her cowardness had kept her from facing him earlier, but now she was trapped. It was time to confess her sins. "Oh, Cloud..."

Blushing, Cloud released her and leaned back, realising what he was doing and that they were very much in public. The blonde managed a faint smile, drying away a tear from her face, "no more tears..."

Everything was going to be alright now. They were together again.

Slowly blind happiness was giving way to logic and Cloud shook his head confused, "how...? How is this possible?"

Aeris avoided his open and quizzical eyes, taking his hand as she got up, "not here. Let's go inside the Highwind. We can talk there. In private."

Stumbling to his feet as well, Cloud gave a sheepish smile as he saw her tiny hand holding his. Her hand was smooth and warm against his, so it couldn't be dream! It didn't matter how it was possible. All that mattered was that she was here with him.

Jessie watched as the two entered into the darkness of the Highwind.

The last days Cloud hadn't been any more talkative than when she'd first gotten to know him, but the few times she managed to make him utter several sentences it was about the flower girl.

Aeris.

He'd thought she'd died a year ago, but apparently, that was not the case. The girl leading Cloud away was very much alive.

Jessie told herself she was happy for Cloud. She'd seen the unbearable pain in his eyes every time he thought or spoke about Aeris. That pain was now gone. That was good. Right?

So why did it hurt to see him leave hand in hand with the flower girl without throwing a single glance her way?

"Come, girlie," Cid said surprisingly soft for his usual gruffness, "time to meet my precious baby; Highwind airship. The queen of the skies!"

Jessie didn't have to force the grateful smile she sent the pilot, and actually felt a little better as Tifa snuck an arm around hers and declared they were heading inside to catch up.

Cid scratched his neck, "are ya telling me I gotta roll in Spikey's heap o'junk all by myself?!"

Tifa smiled brightly, glancing back at him, "Of course not, Cid! Rufus is more than happy to help!"

The fiery haired man had been temporarily lost in thought, but started to life as he heard his name. Eyeing the dirty motorcycle with something less than enthusiasm, Rufus raised a dry eyebrow, "I am...?" He unknowingly stroke a hand over his white jacket, liking that colour just the way it was!

Halting in front of him, Tifa sent him a sweet smile and her big eyes, "please?"

Blue eyes narrowed as Rufus easily recognized her attempt to manipulate him, and he did not like it.

Two minutes later, Rufus was cursing softly as he and Cid pushed the huge motorcycle up the ramp. Just because he recognized Tifa's tricks, that did not mean they didn't work!

Women!

* * *

She couldn't see him, but Aeris felt Sephiroth's eyes on them as she lead Cloud through the hall inside the Highwind. She had to deal with Cloud first, then Sephiroth could yell at he wanted. She owed Cloud this much.

The doors to the meeting room closed behind them, and Aeris released the blonde man to take a few steps away.

There was a short silence, as Aeris didn't know how to begin and Cloud was still waiting for her to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Reptilian eyes. Silver hair. The sun glinting of the deadly Masamune.

Cloud started violently and spun around to stare at the doors, "Sephiroth is here!"

Aeris nodded, "yes, he's here." She finally turned to face him as he spun back around to stare at her. "It might be hard for you to understand right now, Cloud, but Sephiroth is our ally now. There is no reason for you to attack him."

Taking a step towards her, Cloud gesticulated agitated, "he attacked you! I SAW him run that cursed sword straight through you! That's all the reason I need!"

Aeris reached out and gently took his face between in hands in a soothing motion, "I understand you're angry, Cloud, but it's me you should be angry with."

"What? I could never be angry with you, Aeris," Cloud seemed to calm, confusion winning over fury. She had such a strange look in her eyes. That look made him uneasy.

Releasing him, Aeris drew a deep breath to gather her courage and avoided his eyes. "I guess I'd better explain, huh?"

Cloud reached out a stroke away a lock of her hair with a warm smile, "that would be nice." He then cleared his throat and pulled back his offending hand. It wasn't like him to be this imposing on other people's space, but he couldn't NOT touch her. Every touch told him that she was actually real. Her warmth chased away his fear of waking up.

Almost flinching at the affectionate gesture, Aeris swallowed down tears, "back then... at the temple of the Ancients... When Jenova manipulated you to give the Sephiroth clone the black materia... and made you... attack me..." She saw him pale and his mako eyes radiated guilt, "you passed out, and I watched over you for a while. Then the voices of my ancestors came to me. Telling me to go to the lost city. Alone." Aeris wondered if Sephiroth was listening too. She couldn't feel him close, but knew it hardly took an effort for the former general to hide himself from her. "I didn't know what would happen, but I knew I was going to face Sephiroth. And I had to do that without you straying from your path against Jenova. So the ancients let me die."

Cloud started violently, his mind reeling at the thought of the ancients putting the fragile Aeris through something like that on purpose!

"I wandered the Lifestream briefly," Aeris continued, "then I returned that very night." She turned away from his disbelieving look, "I set out to deal with Sephiroth and left the fate of the Planet to you. Sephiroth was just as surprised to see me like you were, and it was not easy to reach his soul. For a little while, I was certain I wouldn't be able to turn him back from the path of destruction he was so determined to walk. But... I refused to give up. And in the end... Sephiroth opened his eyes." Aeris heard Cloud breathe, but didn't dare to turn around and face him. She wondered if she would ever be able to face him again. "The Sephiroth we fought against, the one who summoned Meteor, was manipulated by Jenova. When he realised what he was doing, Sephiroth turned to side with the Planet and became our ally. It wasn't him you fought down in the Northern Crater, but a mere clone. Sephiroth was with me all the time, and has been ever since."

Silence followed, as Cloud let her words sink in. A part of him wanted to deny what she said was true. It couldn't be true. But he knew it was. Aeris would never lie to him. Still, she had been alive all this time? So the dreams hadn't been a figment of his grief-stricken mind. It had been Aeris' doing all along! Hurt, confusion and denial fought for dominance inside Cloud, and the blonde stared emptily at the floor. It was too much to take in at once. "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"Would you have let me go?" Aeris asked silently, already knowing the answer. They both did. "And after the battle... The ancients made a deal, for Sephiroth to live he had to become a soldier of the Planet. They give him orders and missions for him to repent his actions. This last year I've been helping Sephiroth with his missions."

Cloud gave a faint smile. That was the Aeris he knew. She was even willing to throw her life away to help a cold blooded murderer like Sephiroth. "So you've become Sephiroth's guardian?"

Aeris shook her head weakly, "no... I just..."

"I understand," Cloud said softly, his gentle hands stroking her arms as he stood behind her. "nobody can trust Sephiroth. You've stayed with him to make sure he didn't burn down another town. Always placing others needs in front of your own, so you gave up your own life and wishes for their safety."

* * *

At that moment, Sephiroth realised that he'd heard enough and silently walked away. A suffocating feeling in his chest and a sick feeling in his stomach.

Could it be true? The silver haired man knew she'd had strong feelings for the blonde, but maybe she never got over them? Maybe she had stayed with him because she felt she had to? Because she didn't trust him not to stray from his path again, Aeris was forced to give up on Cloud Strife and guard Sephiroth instead.

The thought made him clench his hands hard, and his eyes burned in a strange way. Could it really be true?

The airship shuddered to life and took off from the ground, but Sephiroth hardly noticed.

With Cloud Strife within reach, maybe Aeris would see what she was missing out on and decide to abandon Sephiroth to his fate.

If she was in love with Strife, Sephiroth would prefer if she left with the blonde. He did NOT want her pity. He never had.

Yet the thought of a life without Aeris seemed like a horrible prospect, and Sephiroth swallowed hard. He hadn't felt this uneasy in years.

Sephiroth knew Aeris was still in love with Cloud Strife, yet she had declared her love for him as well. But it was easy to settle with less when you had no other choice and shared a house with that person.

Anger and despair battled inside Sephiroth and he placed one hand absently on the hilt of the Masamune. Would Aeris had forgiven him if he had killed Strife?

With the blonde dead, everything would turn back to normal, wouldn't it? With Cloud Strife gone, there was no one else in Aeris' heart but Sephiroth!

It wasn't fair! Sephiroth sneered frustrated, shoving a crew member aside as he strode towards his cabin. He and Aeris was supposed to live happily ever after, dammit!

Entering the room, he slammed the door shut before leaning heavily against it. Sephiroth closed his eyes, feeling anger leave and resignedness settle in. He was never meant to experience happiness. He should have known that by now. Nothing good in his life ever lasted...

Sinking down to sit on the floor, still leaning against the door, Sephiroth leaned his arms on his upraised knees while staring emptily ahed.

It was over.

The second the doors had closed behind Aeris and Cloud when they entered the conference room, Sephiroth had felt her slip out of his hands.

So now what? Did he become furious and kill everyone? Was he supposed to be a good sport and shake hands with Cloud Strife and wish them well? Or simply curl up on the bed and cry his eyes out?

Sephiroth snorted despicably at option number two. Not bloody likely. Though he felt like doing both option number one and three, in any order.

Darkness stirred at the back of Sephiroth's mind, like a dog that had been dormant and felt the scent of blood in the air. Malice tentatively reached it's tentacles throughout Sephiroth's veins, while insanity opened a sleepy eye to the ruckus going on and wondered if it's banishment hadn't been forever after all?

Clutching his head, Sephiroth groaned silently and closed his eyes hard. The prospect of cutting Cloud Strife into tiny pieces were a little too enticing for his own good.

No, he was not going to returning to that state again! The former general used his iron will to force himself under control again, refusing to give Cloud Strife the pleasure of being right.

Sephiroth drew a deep breath, feeling painfully lonely.

She had promised that he was never going to be alone again, had she lied?

* * *

It had still been dark when he'd entered the room, but now dawn had come and left while the slender figure on the bed made no signs to move.

Vincent wasn't sure why he was hesitating as much as he did, but there was something sacrilegious about his mission in that room.

Sunshine was pouring in from the window, and it caressed pale skin while machines made the beeping noises that confirmed a regular heartbeat and a dripping sound came from the IV line. If it hadn't been for those machines, Yuffie could almost seem like she was only asleep.

The former Turk hadn't moved from the chair by her bed for the last five hours, merely watching her.

The first months after the fight in the Northern Crater, Vincent had spent countless hours in this room. He still did, but Rain's pregnancy and his daughter's arrival demanded more of his attention as the time had passed.

But Vincent hadn't forgotten his promise.

The others in AVALANCHE had tried to assure him it hadn't been his fault that Yuffie had slipped into the coma, but he would never forget how frightened the young girl had been when he'd carried her out of the Crater, telling her he would not let her die.

They'd tried everything, but Yuffie had to be the best in everything as always. Even diving into a coma, she had to do it so thoroughly that they couldn't reach her by normal means.

Her injuries would have killed any normal person, but Yuffie had never been the average girl and it didn't surprise anyone in Wutai that the girl was still hanging on. But every day that passed pulled her further away from them, and Vincent knew they were running out of time.

So he was willing to try anything...

_"Someone else is waiting for you here in the darkness. Fulfill your promise, and the fairytale will come true." _The voice in the lost city had told him, and Vincent had dismissed it as nonsense.

But the words simply wouldn't leave him be.

"_Yuffie," Vincent said in a firm voice, "you stay alive, keep fighting and do NOT give up, and I swear I'll kiss you myself!"_

_Giggling softly, Yuffie rested her head on his shoulder, "Vince... you old flirt..."_

A promise.

Moving his human hand over his face, Vincent sighed. The signs were all there. The promise. The fairytale. Nothing to loose.

Vincent slowly got up, gazing down at the silent Yuffie. A sight that he never would get used to, even after watching her lie like this for over a year. Yuffie simply did not keep still. It was as natural for her like a fish on a bicycle.

"Forgive me," Vincent whispered, leaning down and hesitated once more. A tainted murdered, he shouldn't even be let near this child, but he had promised her. She was still alive, still fighting and had never given up.

Closing his eyes, he let his lips met hers briefly and warmly, then pulled back slightly.

Silence.

Vincent sighed, closing his eyes again and cursed himself to even beginning to hope.

"Not... much of... a kiss, Vince..." Yuffie's voice whispered groggily, and the former Turk started to life.

Vincent sat down on his chair, staring intently while trying to keep form shaking the young girl awake. "I'm afraid it's the only kind I can give you. The woman I live with and my daughter wouldn't allow any other kind."

A faint smile played over Yuffie's face, "just kidding with ya... That was... nice..."

Vincent actually held his breath as he watched her eyelashes fluttered, and couldn't move as Yuffie opened her eyes to look at him for the first time in over a year. "Welcome back."

* * *

Midgar was approaching fast and Rufus could see how the restoration of the ShinRa tower were just about complete after Meteor's almost destroying it completely. Good, things were going according to plan. The hysterical PHS call from Reeve after discovering that Tifa was gone had given Rufus the chance to get an update on everything that was going on, as well as order the defense of Midgar to a Red Alert level.

They still had the infected summon materia with them, and that would mean more monsters would follow them.

However, these were only brief thoughts passing through his mind, as Rufus was clutching the real object of his frustration in his right hand.

The ring.

Cloud Strife's arrival was a thorn in Rufus' already tormented side, and the look in the mako eyes promised Rufus a patronizing scolding of letting Tifa get hurt. The pain of the knowledge that he had failed to protect her was bad enough, he did not need a smug ass to rub it in!

It didn't matter. Rufus was still planning on giving Tifa the ring, still planning on asking her the Question. And once he got her alone, Midgar would be the perfect place.

They'd been through enough, it was time they made it official. Rufus knew he wouldn't look at any woman like he did Tifa Lockhart, and the thought of anyone thinking she was free prey was enough to make his blood boil with fury.

He needed her kindness to teach him how to be gentle, and he taught her to stand up for herself.

Give and take. Day and night. Light and darkness. They fitted together perfectly, and Rufus found himself at peace for the first time in his life when he was in her company.

Slender arms went around his waist, and a cheek rested against his shoulder blade as Tifa sighed satisfied, "you look thoughtful."

"Still recovering from the dust that attacked me from Strife's bike," Rufus muttered grumpily, stroking her arm lovingly.

Giggling softly, Tifa hugged him, "Rufus ShinRa traumatized by a little dirt?"

Turning around in her arms to face her, Rufus grunted offended, "it was no 'little' dust-monster, I tell you. The next time, the damn bike can be left behind for all I care!" He stroke away a dark lock of hair from her face, trying to read her eyes. He knew the relationship between Tifa and Cloud Strife was undefined, at the best, and he always got nervous whenever the damned blonde was around. Cloud was the only person capable of making Tifa do something against her will.

Tifa gave a faint smile, feeling his unanswered question. "You shouldn't worry, Rufus. With Aeris back, he doesn't know I'm alive."

Frowning, Rufus let a finger trail over her tempting lips, "does that bother you?"

"Of course it does," Tifa sighed, turning to rest her head against his chest. "It always hurts when a friend ignores you."

Rufus still wasn't satisfied, but let his arms go around her and held her close, "want me to shoot him?"

Unable to keep from it, Tifa giggled and slapped his arm half-heartedly, "Rufus!"

"Hey, I'm reasonable... Just one in the leg?" Rufus suggested benevolently, "my bullets should leave him with a severe limp for the rest of his life, even if he uses Restore materia immediately."

Giggling louder, Tifa tried to squirm free in vain, "let go! I'm gonna hit you, you know!"

Rufus grinned, holding her firmly against him, "I know. Guess I just gotta hold you like this forever, huh?"

Sneaking her arms around his waist again, Tifa smiled widely as she snuggled closer, "sounds pretty good to me!" It was amazing how Rufus ShinRa was always able to put a smile on her face again. How he refused to let her put herself down, but made her walk tall and with pride.

"Lockhart?" Rufus asked silently, placing a light kiss by her temple.

"Yeah, ShinRa?" Tifa replied, closing her eyes to listen to his heartbeats. That sound always soothed her nerves and made her feel calm. At peace. Safe.

Rufus smiled faintly as the Highwind lowered itself over Midgar, "keep your evening free, ok? I got a surprise for you..." And he opened his hand to gaze at the sparkling ring he held right behind her back, "and I think you're gonna like it..."

* * *

_AN_

_Whew, have had a busy week, but will hopefully be back to faster updates now!_

_Have discovered that it's not the amount of time you have to write, but how well you use it!_

_So Cloud has finally found out, and things are getting more complicated. _

_Thanks to my reviewers! You're the best, and these chapters are written in your honour! Keep them reviews coming, and the chapters will keep coming!_

_And like before, questions or comments? _

_Bring them on!_

_Oh yeah, the title is from Sephiroth's song._

_It means; Burning Inside With Violent Anger._


	7. Falling

**7. Falling **

Aeris turned away as she felt the Highwind descending"We've reached Midgar." She couldn't stand to meet the hopeful gaze of Cloud"We'd better return to the others."

As she moved to walk pass him, Cloud reached out and halted her with a gentle touch by her shoulder"I'm glad I got to see you again."

"I'm glad I got to see you as well" Aeris smiled softly, not lying at all. She'd missed him, and it had always felt wrong to leave him to believe she was dead when she was very much alive. "I'm sorry... about everything."

Cloud shook his head"I'm still trying to understand everything you've told me... but it doesn't matter much as long as you're here."

Aeris felt her eyes fill with tears again and she threw her arms around him to hug him close"I just want you to be happy, Cloud."

First blinking surprised, Cloud slowly placed his arms around her and smiled softly. "I am. At this moment I'm more happy than I've ever been."

"I have to go..." Aeris whispered powerlessly, pulling away. "Sephiroth..."

"Wait" Cloud drew a shivering breath. "Can... can I see you this evening"

Sighing softly with pain, Aeris wouldn't meet his eyes. How could she with the raw affection radiating from them?

Cloud took a gentle hold of her chin, lifting her face to make her meet his gaze"Please"

Sagging with defeat, Aeris managed a tiny smile. "Sure." After everything she'd put him through, she owed him at least that much.

Cloud opened his mouth to tell her how much he would be looking forward to it, but the soft click of doors closing told him that she had already left. The blonde still gave a faint smile, rubbing his neck. He'd never been able to declare that he'd ever had a normal life, but this was the first time he was happy about the strange events in his existance.

Aeris was alive.

It was like waking up from a long, horrible nightmare.

Cloud exhaled in what felt like the first time since he'd seen her disappear into the dark water by the lost city. It wasn't too late. He hadn't failed her completely! There was still hope!

He even dared to feel a little cheerful as they exited the Highwind and entered the infamous ShinRa tower, awarding both Tifa and Jessie with a smile. The two girls giggled happily, while Cloud was gazing out of the glass elevator as it brought them towards the higher floors. He wondered if Aeris would take long to check up on Sephiroth, and that they hadn't set a time for when they would meet up later. He would just have to find her and ask her then.

Cloud's mind still reeled a little at the fact that the silver haired man known as Sephiroth was there, and there was an uneasy feeling in his stomach when he remembered a certain light in Aeris' eyes when she spoke of the former general. The blonde shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. Later that evening he was going to have his greatest wish fulfilled: Aeris would be alive and by his side! Cloud smiled unknowingly, wondering how her eyes had turned an even deeper shade of green.

He would deal with the other swordsman's presence later, right now Cloud just wanted to spend some time with Aeris.

That was all.

Cloud was in deep thought when they exited the elevator. So deep in thought, that he did not hear the warning called out to him.

But he most certainly felt the bucket falling from the floor above them and connected with the top of his head.

* * *

Rufus had his arms firmly crossed as he was leaning against the wall by the door, eyes glaring at the form sitting in his office chair. At the moment, he was banned to 'keep out of the way', while Cloud Strife was in his seat with three females fuzzing over a small bump in the thick head of the blonde! Rufus couldn't believe it when Tifa almost freaked just because the moron managed to walk straight under a falling bucket and end up being knocked out for a few seconds. The startled Cloud had been, more or less, carried to Rufus' office and placed in the chair, while Tifa gathered a medic kit, Aeris examined the injury and Jessie petted his hand in assurance that everything would be ok! The way they were acting, you'd think Strife could drop dead at any time!

Rufus's blue eyes narrowed, failing to understand what it was about Cloud Strife that attracted women like bees to honey.

A looming figure appeared in the doorway beside him, and Rufus didn't have to glance over to know who it was. There was only one person capable of producing such a violent aura at the mere sight of Strife. Sephiroth. Well, at least Rufus wasn't the only one temporarily forgotten by his girl friend because of the blonde.

"I hereby officially found the I Hate Cloud Strife-club, naming myself as president" Rufus muttered, his pride roaring angrily at being ignored.

Sephiroth remained silent for a few seconds longer, putting a green lollipop in his mouth as he glared at the circus. "And vise-president Sephiroth just joined in on the meeting" the silver haired man finally grumbled, absently offering his small bag of lollipops to Rufus.

Giving a slight smirk, Rufus then glanced surprised at the candy, before shrugging and picked a red lollipop.

Watching for a few moments longer, Sephiroth almost flinched as he saw the tender and familiar way Aeris ran her hand through Cloud's hair. Memories of waking up from nightmares or emerging from the ancients grasp flew past his eyes, remembering too well that caress that would calm his racing heart. It would seem like not all wounds came in battle.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth drew a deep breath. He was acting foolish. It was in Aeris' nature to be concerned. She always worried about others, and that was a part of what made her who she was. He didn't want her to change, even if that meant she had to be nice to the man who wanted her as much as Sephiroth himself did. There was no mistaking the way Cloud's eyes were resting on Aeris, the smile reserved for her.

"So what's with the long faces" Cid appeared beside Rufus and Sephiroth, grinning slightly at their gloomy looks. The best way to feel better after a crappy day was to find someone who had just had a worse day!

Rufus sent the pilot a dry look"You're not invited. Go away."

Blinking confused, Cid glanced from the gloomy men beside him to the small crowd at the other end of the room, and the grin on his face grew wider. "Aww, are they ignoring you? Not much fun watching yer women fuzzing over another man, issit? Heh, that's just what yer gonna get for not putting the rules straight"

At that moment, Shera appeared as well, carrying a cup of tea.

Cid glanced at the sour-faced Rufus and Sephiroth in turn, before turning to his wife. "Nice timing, Shera. Time for tea"

"Ah, yes, in a moment, Cid" Shera declared absently, walking pass him to halt by Cloud's side. "Here, Cloud. You should drink something. Get your strength back."

Cid was staring in utter disbelief.

Sephiroth offered a lollipop.

The pilot grabbed a yellow lollipop and tried to ignore the grin on Rufus ShinRa's face.

Soon the situation had them all three with slight grins around their lollipops, and Cid slinked away to yell at someone, while Rufus mumbled something about a staff meeting. Sephiroth knew he should leave too, or he'd might say or do something stupid. Just because he understood why Aeris was taking care of Cloud didn't mean that he enjoyed watching it. Still, he'd avoided her since she'd interrupted the fight between him and Strife, so he should tell her that they could talk later. That he wasn't angry, like he could tell she feared he was. Well, he was angry, but not with her. Maybe not even with Strife, just angry at life for always poking a stick in his wheels.

Sephiroth slowly walked towards them, shoulders tensed uneasily.

"Aeris, we never decided when we would meet tonight. Do you want me to pick you up at your room" Cloud asked nervously, knowing this was the first time he was actually taking some initiative to taking a girl out.

Aeris stuttered something, avoiding his eyes as she watched Tifa open the medic kit with tense movements"No, I..." She accidentally glanced up, just in time to catch the look in Sephiroth's eyes. A look that made it hard to breathe. "Sephiroth..."

* * *

Stalking down the hall, Sephiroth threw out a violent punch at the wall without even slowing down. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, and most of them involved bloodshed. Cloud's blood. Hell, the way Sephiroth was feeling, anyone's blood would suffice at the moment!

A surge of malevolence went through him, almost as strong as the one who'd told him to pick up that torch in Nibelheim, and Sephiroth grasped his head as he came to a sudden halt. His muscles trembled with pent up aggression, and he fought to breathe.

Leaning slightly against the wall, Sephiroth stared emptily down at the floor while clutching his head. Maybe Cloud had been right? Sephiroth shouldn't be trusted! He gave a wry smile, wondering if it would make the blonde happy if Sephiroth went out and burned the city of New Midgar to cinder. That would leave Cloud Strife correct once more, and the second opportunity to play the hero.

Sephiroth only knew the role of villain.

Forcing himself upright, Sephiroth let his hands fall to his sides. Clearly Jenova was still alive, every attack like this one confirmed that suspicion. She was still pulling his strings, waiting to see when he would break. Too bad she'd chosen Sephiroth as her toy, as the former general was far from ready to let her win yet. A low laugh escaped his lips, and Sephiroth could hear the taint of insanity in it himself. Don't let the anger take over, he told himself as he took a deep breath. Jenova always fed on his anger. Keep the anger down.

Sephiroth pushed himself from the wall and continued down the hall.

Voices caught his attention and he glanced inside a room, finding Rufus and some other men gathered around a table. Their voices were low and the look on their faces were solemn, even the brat prince was deep in thought. The former general shifted slightly, seeing the red stones lying at the center of the table.

The infected summon materia.

"We have to get this away from here, sir" a dark haired man with a small beard pleaded to Rufus. "Midgar's defence is impressive by now, but surely we should avoid combat and casualties when we can"

Rufus nodded"I am aware of that, Reeve. My only concern is where do we send it, and with whom"

Sephiroth took a step inside the room"I'll take them."

Everyone turned to face the silver haired man, and Rufus raised an eyebrow"Sephiroth? Might I ask where you're planning to take them"

"Don't you trust me" Sephiroth taunted with a slight smile, a plan forming inside his mind already.

Rufus crossed his arms, lifting his chin challengingly. "I don't trust anyone" he dead panned. The other men glanced nervously from one to the other.

Walking over to the table, hardly noticing the men stepping aside as he approached, Sephiroth reached out and took the summon materia in his hand. "Wherever we place these things, the monsters will surely follow. Right"

The man known as Reeve nodded nervously"Surely you understand we have to place them far away from people"

Sephiroth gave a cruel smile, eyes locked on the red materia"I know just the perfect place." And turned to leave, almost wishing anyone would try to stop him.

"Sephiroth" Rufus called out, taking a step after him.

Halting abruptly, Sephiroth felt his shoulders tense and he glared back at the fiery haired man"What"

Rufus gesticulated faintly, feeling horribly awkward but unable to keep the question unasked"Are... are you ok..." There was a strange light in the former general's eyes, and it reminded Rufus of the look of a man in pain.

Sephiroth hesitated, scanning Rufus' face for any sign of mockery or falseness. He found none. It was asked out of concern. Sephiroth gave him a sad smile"No."

Nodding, Rufus didn't dig into it any deeper. There was nothing he could do about it, and he knew Sephiroth wouldn't want his interference. "Well, be careful out there. Remember that you still got to help us keep Cid Highwind alive. Do you need a ride"

Sephiroth gave a slight salute"I'll remember." He then turned to leave"I'm taking Trigger."

Rufus watched him leave, realising he did actually trust the former general, and turned back to discuss the defence of Midgar. He wasn't surprised when Aeris came running a few hours later, asking in a fear-filled voice if he'd seen Sephiroth.

"He left" Rufus said in a cold voice. "He's taking the infected materia somewhere safe." He turned to face her"I must congratulate you, Miss Gainsborough, you handled the situation most clumsily. You acted weak in a situation where someone had to get hurt, and you ended up hurting Sephiroth much crueler than needed. But don't you worry, he'll return. It's not like the ancients are giving Sephiroth any choice, is there"

Aeris didn't answer, her face pale and tears in her eyes as she leaned heavily against the door-frame. What was she going to do?

* * *

Vincent crossed his arms and leaned back into his dark corner as he watched the puzzled doctor finish up on casting the final potions on Yuffie's increasingly restless form. The young woman was now almost back to her old self, at least her mouth was. Since the first potion hit her, Yuffie had been bombarding Vincent with questions, and the former Turk was having a hard time to answer them all. She seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't of the talkative kind. Still, it didn't bother him as much as it had been to watch her silent for so many months now.

Her annoyingly cheerful voice was almost a blessing to his increasingly tired ears.

"So then what, Vinnie" Yuffie fanned the doctor away, struggling to sit up and glare at the semi-hidden Vincent. "You all just split up like that"

Giving a faint shrug, Vincent wasn't sure how to react to the accusing tone of her voice. "There really wasn't any reason for us to stay together, Yuffie."

The dark haired ninja waved her arms angrily"we're friends! Isn't that reason enough"

Vincent lowered his chin and hid half his face behind his collar, not wanting her to see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Yeah, it looked like she was going to be just fine. "We all had lives on different corners of the planet, Yuffie. Surely you can understand that"

Yuffie huffed and turned to place her feet on the floor"what I can't understand is how a group of people can risk their lives together, facing a common enemy, and then just walk away. Like, hey, thanks for the ride! Nice of you to save my life, see ya! God, you guys are so stupid! I mean, weren't we friends! Didn't we fight together against that homicidal fruitcake"

Vincent shifted uneasily, speaking of homicidal fruitcakes"Sephiroth isn't dead."

Yuffie's eyes widened and she jumped up while waving her arms"what! He's still out there! We gotta kill him AGAIN"

Motioning for her to calm down and sit, Vincent took a step forward"It would seem that we were fooled, Yuffie. The creature down in the crater was not Sephiroth, that was in fact a clone manipulated by Jenova. Sephiroth was with Aeris all along."

Yuffie raised a finger, frowning"Wait a minute, Vinnie-boy! Aeris? Didn't he, kind of, shish kebab her"

Flinching at her bad choice of words, Vincent cleared his throat"it was all a part of the ancients plan. Sephiroth is on our team now, with Aeris as well. The one's we lost were you and... Nanaki..."

"Red? He fell into a coma too" Yuffie asked silently, an uneasy feeling spreading through her.

Vincent turned away"this year has passed in peace, but it would appear that someone is out to break this tranquility. So we're gathering in Midgar."

There was a short silence, where Yuffie discretely wiped away a few tears she failed to hold back. "I don't care what you say! It's Sephiroth's fault that Red is gone" She jumped to her feet and stomped angrily"I'm so gonna kick his ass"

Vincent sighed, not turning back"Sephiroth has saved Cid's life several times by now. He's not the one we met a year ago."

"Cid's life? Why does Sephiroth wanna save that grumpy bat's life" Yuffie asked slightly confused, discovering that all this jumping around wasn't that wise when you've been holding still for a year.

Vincent finally turned to face her again"Because someone is out to kill Cid, and will stop at nothing to reach their goal. Several monsters has already tried, and would probably have succeeded if Sephiroth hadn't interfered. Someone wants Cid Highwind dead, and it has something to do with a goal so big it worries the planet. You shouldn't worry about Sephiroth. He is now under the ancients control." He measured the swaying ninja in front of him"but I think we should delay a day at least before making for Midgar..."

"What are you talking about! I'm quite capable of kicking your ass, Valentine" Yuffie began punching the air fiercly, only to fall on the bed with a shriek as she lost balance.

Vincent turned to leave"I will inform Rain that you're up and about again, Yuffie. Try to get some rest. I have the feeling that you'll soon see enough fighting. Gather your strength while you can."

* * *

Tifa cast a final glance in the mirror, smiling slightly to herself. It was almost silly how nervous she was. She'd spent a year in the company of Rufus ShinRa now, by his side day and night, and he still made her blush by merely smiling to her. His kisses still stole her thoughts from her, and his laughter made her life brighter. Even his pride was something she cherished deeply, seeing how the brat prince was the proudest man she'd ever met. And a dark side of her heart told her how he had every right to his pride. She'd never met anyone like Rufus ShinRa.

When the men had crashed the party, aiming to kill Rufus, Tifa had not hesitated a heartbeat to go between them. She was very willing to die for him.

Absently correcting her hair, Tifa held her own gaze reflected in the mirror. He'd asked her to keep the evening reserved for them to spend some time alone again. She knew her injury had been horrible for him, and she could only hope to convince him that it was what she wanted and his life meant everything to her. Tifa knew he wouldn't listen. Rufus was as stubborn as he was proud.

Tifa finally turned away, picking up her purse before leaving the dressing room. She was ready, and looking forward to an evening that didn't revolve around Aeris.

Rufus was waiting outside, and Tifa felt her heart jump at the sight of him. How did he always managed to do that to her? Taking her hand, kissing her cheek, Rufus had created the perfect evening before it had even begun.

"I would tell you that you're the most amazing creature on this planet, but the words would hardly do you right" Rufus murmured against her neck as they waited for the elevator.

Tifa trembled at the feeling of his lips brushing the sensitive skin and blushed at the praise"Always the flirt, Mr ShinRa." She smiled shyly and smoothened his jacket affectionately"And you don't look half bad yourself."

Laughing silently, Rufus was soon leading her into the restaurant. Years of practice made it possible for him to be both attentive and hold his end of the conversation, but Tifa could see something different in the blue eyes. Rufus had something on his mind. She had a sneaking suspicion that it might be related to a certain man named Cloud. The only thing capable of shaking Rufus ShinRa's self confidence was Cloud Strife.

Deciding not to ruin the meal, Tifa didn't bring up the subject of her childhood friend until the evening had pleasantly passed. Rufus always did his best to fulfill her every wish, but this night he'd really gone in for that task.

The elevator doors closed behind them and Tifa snuck her arms around Rufus' waist and leaned her head against his chest"I've had a wonderful evening, Rufus. Thank you."

Humming thoughtfully, Rufus placed an absent kiss on top of her head"I aim to please, Lockhart."

Tifa glanced up at him, meeting his eyes before drawing a careful breath"I noticed that you're a little... distant tonight, Rufus. You shouldn't worry about Cloud. Aeris is here too, remember" She tried a smile to join her words, but Rufus didn't seem to find it funny at all.

"And if Aeris hadn't been here, and Cloud wanted you to come with him" Rufus asked in a tense voice, his arms tightening around her.

Tifa frowned"then he would leave Midgar very disappointed. But he wouldn't say something like that, Rufus. He knows I'm with you now."

Giving a faint smile, Rufus glanced down to meet her eyes"I just sometimes wonder if I'm second choice..."

"Am I hearing correctly" Tifa raising a taunting eyebrow"Rufus ShinRa, the brat prince, believes he could loose against Cloud Strife in anything? I'm in love with YOU, silly"

Like always, Tifa lifted the worries from his heart and the gloomy thoughts from his mind, and Rufus stole a soft kiss from her lips. "Just needed to hear that." And turned her to exit the elevator as it stopped.

Tifa's smile faded and she blinked confused"Did you push the wrong button? We're on the roof top, Rufus."

Then the elevator doors opened, and Rufus smiled"I know."

Tifa gasped delighted at the lighted path leading them out on the roof, the full moon bathing everything in silver. "Rufus! This is beautiful"

"Yes, beautiful" Rufus agreed without taking his eyes off her as she slowly walked along the path, and he followed a step behind.

Reaching the railing, Tifa took in the sight of Midgar and the world behind it in the silver light, smiling even brighter as she felt Rufus' arms go around her waist.

"Everything you can see from here is mine to own and control" Rufus declared silently"The brat prince's kingdom."

Giggling silently, Tifa leaned back against him. If only knew how much that title suited him. "It's very impressive, Rufus."

Rufus smiled as well, then drew a deep breath"I don't want to rule alone anymore, Tifa. This means nothing without you."

Blinking, Tifa was about to ask him what he meant when his right hand held up a small box in front of her. A small, open, box containing the world's most beautiful ring. Raising a trembling hand to touch by the box, Tifa fought to breathe.

"Will you marry me, Tifa Lockhart" Rufus asked softly, sliding her around to face him.

Closing her eyes, Tifa had to gather herself, and finally gazed up at him as silent tears ran down her cheeks"yes, Rufus ShinRa. Yes, I will marry you."

And some would even claim the moon itself smiled that night, as Rufus placed the ring on Tifa's shivering finger and pulled her close for a sweet kiss.

* * *

Shera was still drying her hair as she came out of the bathroom and entered the bedroom she shared with Cid. She still couldn't get pass how huge and luxurious that bathroom was! She'd never been in anything like it, almost feeling like an intruder dreading to be discovered and tossed out. But, this was the life of Rufus ShinRa. A life filled with money and luxury. Shera didn't long for either, but it was nice once in a while. Even the white robe wrapped around her was addictively soft against her skin, unlike her old, fuzzy robe back home. It wasn't a bad robe she had at all, only this one was so soft!

Halting a few steps from the bed, Shera blinked puzzled as she saw Cid standing by the window. One hand on his hip, the other one curled into a fist against the window. She let the towel settle behind her neck, absently holding onto the ends, and walked over to his side"Cid? Is something wrong"

The pilot blinked like waking up from a dream before glancing over at her with a weak smile"nah. It's just that... everything is catching up, yeah? Jest can't get used to the thought that someone wants t'kill me..." He rubbed his neck with a tired sigh"I mean... Why me? There is nuthing to gain by killin' off ME. ShinRa got his money. Sephiroth got his enemies. Hell, even Spikey got a few bozos wanting his blonde head. But me? I jest... I don't understand, Shera." Cid glanced out the window again, giving a faint shake of his head"Sure, know a couple of guys who'd might be wanting to take a swing at my face, but sendin' huge monsters looking like shit? Hell, I don't even mingle with that scientist crowd."

Years of experience had learned Shera that Cid Highwind usually was a loud-mouthed and cheerful man, and did more worrying than what was good for him in silence. She'd seen him staring into emptiness until it gave him a headache, yet would only brush it away if she asked him if something was wrong. Cid Highwind was not a man who shared his worries with anyone, not even her. It was safe to say that Shera was quite surprised to hear the words rushing out of the usually so private man, and her heart ached at the confusion in his voice. To tell the truth, Shera was no less puzzled as to who it might be that wanted Cid dead, and had a bad feeling they would have a hard time figuring it out. "There's not much me can do, Captain" she said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes we just have to wait for the answers to come to us."

The pilot placed his own hand over hers, eyes locked on the stars in the sky. "I hate waiting, Shera. You know that."

Shera gave a faint smile, leaning over to place a kiss on his hand"Yes, Cid, I know. But there isn't much else you can do, and Rufus said it would be dangerous for you to leave this place even with the infected materia gone. And I would much rather have you bored and cranky, than briefly amused and dead."

Cid grumbled good-humouredly"Let a few days pass with me cooped up without my wings, and you might be the one killin' me after all"

"We'll deal with that problem when it surfaces" Shera reasoned, taking his hand in hers and braiding their fingers"Now I suggest you come to bed."

Cid lifted an eyebrow and sent her a haughty look"Are ya trying to use yer woman-skills to seduce and distract me"

Blushing deeply, Shera stroke a lock of her hair behind her ear and stuttered something with an embarrassed smile. Not what she had really meant, but...

"Cuz if ya were" Cid drawled as he leaned closer"It's working mighty fine"

Shera giggled shyly, unable to meet his eyes as she reached up and slowly began to undo his shirt"Anything to make your confinement bearable, Captain..."

Hot damn, that had to be the first joke Shera had made since the incident with the rocket! Cid smiled widely, feeling his uneasiness lift from his tired shoulders. When all else failed, he could always rely on Shera. She'd stuck by him even when he'd been an idiot for so long, and would support him through this as well. "Yer pretty amazing, Shera, d'ya know that" Cid reached out and let his fingertips trail along her jawline"Good thing I married ya so ya can't run away, huh"

Finally meeting his eyes, Shera leaned against his touch"I would never leave you, Cid."

The pilot started slightly at the intense happiness and mushy feelings that hit him at those words, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, well, those are big words, Shera."

Smiling happily, Shera let her arms slide around him and rested her cheek against his chest. "You shouldn't sell yourself short, Captain. You're Cid Highwind."

Cid wrapped his own arms around her and held her close as he absently glanced out at the starlit sky knowing that someone out there wanted him dead.

* * *

The scientist was perusing through the papers when another man approached him. "The reports are in, sir"

Glancing up at the soldier, the scientist raised his eyebrows"And they should say that Cid Highwind is dead, correct"

Stuttering slightly, the soldier got a sheepish look"No, ah, there would appear that there were some, uhm, difficulties..."

The scientist straightened and sent a sharp, piercing glare at the unfortunate man in front of him"Difficulties? Care to elaborate"

"The remains of Number 19 was found at Highwind's house in Rocket Town, and there were clear signs of battle. Number 19 was decapitated by a sharp object, sir, most probably a sword." The soldier drew a quick breath to continue before the scientist could comment"And the remains of 27 was found by what appears to have been a camp site, probably AVALANCHE's as we know Cid Highwind is in their company at the present. Number 27 also showed signs of wounds by the same sharp object, but gun shot wounds as well. Number 32 was found a small distance from there, also deceased. Number 32 had suffered great injures from what we suspect was the airship's weapons, but there seems to have been some energy blast that decapitated it."

The scientist rubbed his eyes tensely with his left hand"Are you telling me all the specimens failed? Cid Highwind is still alive"

The soldier swallowed hard, fighting to find his voice"Yes, sir, that seems to be the case..."

How was that possible? The scientist glanced absently into his papers, his mind going over every calculation he'd made about this mission. Cid Highwind was a good fighter, fair enough, but there was no way he would have been able to take down the likes of 27 and 32 on his own or with a few friends. No, there was an unknown factor involved. Someone had interfered that wasn't supposed to. Someone skilled with a sharp object, and capable of fighting monsters of giant sizes.

A furious and inhuman scream pierced through the air, but the scientist didn't react at all. Number 68 was always restless this time of the day. He finally focused on the nervous soldier in front of him again"Send out Number 88 and 45."

"88 and 45? B-both of them" The soldier paled, clearly not understanding the danger of an unknown element.

The scientist glared angrily at him"Do not make me repeat myself, soldier! Just report back when Cid Highwind is dead" An unknown element could ruin everything! It had to be done fast, or all his calculations would have been in vain! And the scientist knew his superior did not accept failure!

Saluting, the soldier then trotted off on his unhappy mission, making a mental note not to leave the underground base until reports came back in that told wether Cid Highwind was dead or 88 and 45 were defeated.

* * *

Trigger gave a questioning wark as Sephiroth set it moving again after a quick stop on a mountain hill. He couldn't resist a final look back at Midgar, but it only made things worse. "Mind your own business" the silver haired man growled to the chocobo, digging his heels in to make it switch over to a light trot.

The gold chocobo ran along merrily, while Sephiroth fought back floods of angry waves whenever his mind wandered back to Aeris and Cloud. Don't give into the anger.

He should have known though, nothing as good as Aeris belonged in his life. But how he wished she hadn't just stayed with him just so she could be his guardian. Not because the ancients told her to.

Sephiroth closed his eyes briefly as he remembered her sweet voice telling him"_I love you, Sephiroth_."

Those words hadn't been lies, had they? No, Aeris was incapable of lying. She had loved him. Had? With Cloud Strife there, her lost love was holding out his open arms to her and she could have what the ancients took away from her by sending her to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth opened his eyes again, anger seeping through his veins. It was no use fighting against it. He WAS angry. He was furious!

It wasn't fair! Dammit, it wasn't fair! Hadn't he lost enough! Obviously not...

Aeris didn't need him anymore, her hero had arrived. And Sephiroth only knew the role as villain.

"Well, mother" Sephiroth murmured with a acid-tainted smile, seeing the snow covered mountain tops far in the distance"I'm coming home..."

* * *

_AN_

_Ah, yes, things are happening, and not all good._

_Huge thanks to my reviewers, my inspiration and guides! Without you the story would never have gotten this far!_

_Your opinions are always treasured!_

_Questions or comments? _

_Bring them on!_

_Until next time!_


	8. In the arms of the angel

**8. In the arms of the angel**

Cloud shifted nervously, drawing an absent hand through his hair before knocking on the door. It was hard to believe, but here he was to take Aeris out. Just the two of them. In this last year, he'd gone over everything he wanted to do differently if only he could have turned back time. One of them was to spend as much time with Aeris as possible, protecting her with his life. He would never fail her again! Cloud knew the vision of Aeris dying in front of his very eyes would never leave his soul, and now he could only hope to create better memories for later. Her smile. The way her hair danced when she walked. Her laughter. Everything.

The door opened and Aeris sent him a faint smile, "Hi Cloud... I'm ready..."

Cloud smiled as well, abruptly holding forward a red rose, "I, ah, got it for you..."

The surprise and happiness in her eyes were bright as the morning sun, and yet Aeris almost appeared sad as she slowly accepted it, "Cloud... That is so sweet of you. Thank you."

The blonde man blushed sheepishly as she reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He took a step back and rubbed his neck awkwardly, "W-we should get going..."

Nodding, Aeris closed the door behind her and accepted the arm Cloud held out for her, "Where are we going"

"I know this place... It's n-not very fancy, but it's nice," Cloud explained, trying to not to stare at the woman by his side. How often did dreams come true? A year ago he would have given anything for a second chance, and now Aeris was walking by his side. A year in agony was worth this moment.

Aeris was gazing down at the rose in her hand, fighting to stay focused and not let her mind drift away. She owed Cloud so much, and this was how she repaid him? After what she had done to him, letting him believe that she was dead for over a year, she deserved to die for real. "I'm sure it's a really nice place, Cloud."

Slightly relived by her faith in him, Cloud nodded eagerly, "It is! Even Tifa recommends it, and you know how fuzzy she can be about restaurants. Her bar always were spotless, and she wont go anywhere that isn't"

True to his word, the restaurant was a cozy place, and Aeris was feeling even more guilty for enjoying herself. Cloud was so happy by her just being there that he came out of the shell she worked so hard to bring him out of a year ago. His mako eyes were bright and she was pained to see the golden locks of his hair fall the way she loved. Cloud hadn't changed much, still being the man she was so drawn to. Still the man who made her happy with his tiny smalls. His inner strength still shone so fiercly that she would have killed for him right then and there.

And yet Aeris was in pain.

Cloud hadn't changed. She had.

The stars were shining brightly when they were walking back, and Cloud smiled as they halted in the street while gazing up. "Good thing Rufus got rid of the top floor. The slums seems a totally different place now that you can actually see the stars..."

"It's not really slums anymore, Cloud," Aeris corrected as she slowly gazed up at the sky as well. She was wondering if he was looking at the stars as well...

Cloud gave soft laugh and glanced over at her, "You're right. Reeve has done an amazing job with this place." He then slowly reached out and stroke a lock of her hair away from her face, his heart thundering nervously as she glanced over at him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered agonized, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you..."

Starting slightly, Aeris quickly took a hold of his hand and held it to her cheek, "Cloud... It's time you realise that you cannot blame yourself for what happened... There was nothing you could do. We can't change our destinies."

Cloud closed his eyes and shook his head, "If only I had been faster... If only I had done something, not just standing like a fool! If only I could have met that sword, and not you!"

Tears were filling Aeris' eyes and she walked over to place her arms around him, "I never blamed you."

"I do," Cloud whispered as he placed his own arms around her, holding her close to his heart.

* * *

Jessie was running for her life. She didn't know if they knew she had escaped, but she knew what would happen if they caught her again. 

Jessie was dreaming, but that was the one thing she didn't know. All she knew was that she was running for her life, knowing she could never let them catch her!

Nobody had heard her screams for the entire time she'd been there, so nobody would save her this time either. Jessie was on her own. Hearing creatures roaring behind iron doors, Jessie had the sickening feeling that she was not the only one they did experiments on. Humans, monsters and animals. They were all here.

Guards! Jessie leaned against the wall as she had peered around a corner, seeing the two armed men by a door. A door that was probably the exit.

Panting, Jessie closed her eyes briefly. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go back! Never! But those guards had guns!

"Think!" She hissed silently to herself, pressing a fist to her forhead as if she could threaten out an idea out of her frightened mind. "Think!"

Days, weeks and probably months passed in a blur so Jessie had no idea how long she had been there. The last thing she remembered was talking to Cloud after fighting the ShinRa, then an explosion... Then... waking up here in a white cell...

Strangers calling her by a number rather than her name, refusing to answer her questions or even reply to her in any way. It was like she didn't exist.

But the pain did exist. The needles and the test were all very real.

Who were they and what were they doing to her? Jessie had no idea, but she knew she had to get out of there!

And one day, her chance came.

Jessie took it!

The guards were laughing at something, and the sound made Jessie's stomach clench in fear. She had to get out of there, but how!

A howl caught her attention, and Jessie stared at the door opposite of where she was standing. It was risky... It could mean her death... But so would staying in that cursed cell of hers!

Jessie drew a deep breath and ran over to the door, her hands trembling beyond her control as she began to unlock it...

Gasping for air, Jessie sat up in her bed and gazed wildly around the room.

A dream. No, a nightmare. A nightmare about her past.

Trembling, she got up and walked over to the window. The stars were shining in the sky and Jessie sobbed silently. Her heart was still thundering with fear, like it had when she escaped from that dreaded place. The darkness in her room refused to let her forget about her dream, and Jessie sank down on the floor.

She was so scared. And so alone.

And like before, nobody heard her tears and nobody came to save her.

* * *

Dawn had barely broken and Sephiroth had already been traveling for hours. Luckily Trigger was a chocobo who enjoyed a challenge, and was currently trotting merrily along with light steps. Only Sephiroth's heart was heavy. 

Was this a mistake? The last time he'd been close to Jenova, she had manipulated him easily and left him without control. He was not ready to give up on his newly found freedom just yet, not even for 'mother'! Yet he had to face Jenova once again...

A couple of green eyes and chestnut hair wandered into his mind, and Sephiroth shook his head briefly to shake the memory of Aeris away. She'd haunted his dreams that night, and lack of decent sleep made him grumpy. Well, that's what she used to tell him anyway...

No, Sephiroth shook his head again, let her go. It's over.

Hours later he barely reacted when the chocobo's clawed feet were running over restless ocean water rather than firm ground, feeling oddly empty in some way.

The former general closed his eyes briefly, wondering if it was impossible to change what destiny had decided? Could he move the stars that said Aeris belonged with Cloud? Was an iron determination enough to make his wishes come true?

Of course it is, a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and smiled, "Ah, there you are. Never far away, are you, Jenova"

A mother always looks after her child, the voice slithered through his head, even if that child betrays her most cruelly!

Sephiroth shuddered, feeling the familiar feeling of Jenova stirring inside him, "You always were full of empty words, Jenova. Now be quiet." She wasn't real, he told himself. Not his mother. Aeris had shown him that, opened his eyes.

Focusing, he saw the beach line in the horizon and urged Trigger to run a little faster. The closer he got to the crater, the stronger Jenova would become. "I'm not becoming your puppet again, Jenova, but we will be working together once more"

Was there a soft laugh inside his mind?

Clenching his jaw, Sephiroth silenced the sound by the force of his will and kept his eyes on the horizon.

Finally reaching the dry land again, the silver haired man figured he had a few more hours left before dusk and quickly calculated the fastest way over the mountains to the Norther Crater. Sephiroth let Trigger trot in her own pace, knowing the chocobo had to be tired as well. "I'm gonna buy you some extra good greens, ok"

The gold chocobo warked merrily and Sephiroth laughed silently. Sometimes he could swear that the bird understood his words!

But he had no doubt that it was the chocobo's lightning reflexes that saved his life as Trigger leaped to the side just as huge claws rammed into the ground where they'd just been. Claws connected to an enormous arm, which again connected to an even bigger body. Rather ungracefully clinging to Trigger's neck to prevent himself from falling off, Sephiroth straightened as he saw the giant monster sneer angrily at it's failed attack. The former general had the feeling that the monster did not to intend to miss again!

Trigger was already running at an incredible pace before the monster could raise it's claws again, and Sephiroth heard it howl angrily. Glancing down at the small bag he'd attached to his waist, Sephiroth knew the infected materia would make monster able to follow them even if they did manage to out run it. Trigger couldn't keep this pace up the entire night until they reached the crater, not after traveling the entire day. The former general closed his eyes hard, forcing his mind to work out some plan, and was nearly sent flying to the ground as Trigger suddenly changed direction abruptly to the left. Sephiroth exhaled sharply as he barely managed to hold on, but lost whatever breath he had left when he saw the second monster that had caused the chocobo's sudden manoeuvrer. Two monsters!

Sephiroth swallowed hard as he saw the first monster come stomping down the hill as well as the second monster were chasing after them. This was bad! This was very bad!

Just as they reached the top of a hill, a ball of fire flew by so close that Trigger lost balance, clearly showing the bird's fatigue, and Sephiroth didn't even have time to curse as they fell.

* * *

Sephiroth scrambled up on all fours, frantically groping through the snow until he found the small bag with the infected materia. Tying it to the belt again, the former general glanced over as Trigger got up as well. The bird appeared unharmed, but was breathing hard from it's sprint and the shock of the fall. 

A howl cut through the air, and the first monster appeared on the top of the hill looming over them. It looked simular to the monster that had attacked the airship, only it's hands were grotesquely enlarged and it had to drag them as it walked. The second monster wasn't far behind by the sound of it's roars. Sephiroth realised there was no way to avoid a battle. The chocobo had given what she had to give, and now it was up to Sephiroth to save himself.

Gazing over at Trigger, Sephiroth pulled out the Masamune,"Run. Get away. Now!"

The chocobo made a quizzical sound, tilting her head in confusion. Surely he did not mean for her to leave him here?

The former general smirked, cutting the air with his deadly sword, "I'll be fine! No GO! MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE!" He turned his back to her, focusing on the monster trampling down the hill as it's companion was appearing on the top. "I said, get away!" The silver haired man lashed out his sword at the startled chocobo, and Trigger warked frightened before she turned and ran. Sephiroth sighed satisfied, before jumping away just seconds before the claws of the monster hit the ground where he'd been standing. "Alright uglies" Sephiroth raised the Masamune as he leaped up in the air, "It's just you and me now. You ready to die?"

If it had only been one monster, Sephiroth realised he might have stood a chance, but with the two creatures aiming to rip him apart he just had to focus on avoiding their attacks. In the end, he would tire and they would kill him. He had to counter attack somehow, but a opening never came!

Any human would have been dead after minutes, but Sephiroth was still able to keep them at a distance after an entire hour. A crazy plan was forming and the silver haired man knew it was unlikely to succeed. It was his only choice. He ran between the monsters, dodging their attacks but not running away, waiting until the right moment, then leaped up in the air as the monster with the huge arms lashed out after him. Missing Sephiroth, the monster hit the other creature instead, it's claws tearing through the grey skin. The wounded monster howled insanely, thrashing in blind rage and severed a huge arm from it's unintentional attacker.

Landing beside them, Sephiroth afforded himself a small smile. Success!

Then the tail of the wounded monster flew at him, and Sephiroth's eyes widened. He was too slow, and the spiked tail impacted violently with his mid-section, throwing the former general through the air as he screamed with pain. Blood flew from the wound a spike inflicted in his side, and Sephiroth hit the ground hard on his back, feeling his breath being knocked out of him. He could hear the monsters fighting each other, but he was unable to get up. His entire body ached so bad, and was numb from the impact. His head was spinning and wouldn't stop! Finally he noticed that the screaming had stopped, and Sephiroth knew that one of the monsters had won. That monster that was now stomping it's way towards him with thundering steps.

Sephiroth coughed, feeling the blood spread in his mouth, and tried to force his body to move in vain. He'd been right back then, he wouldn't be returning to the house in Icicle town...

He managed to open his eyes a glitch, seeing the one-armed monster towering above him and felt a strange sense of panic. He didn't want to die yet!

A flash of gold flew over him, aiming straight for the monster's face and Sephiroth heard Trigger wark furiously as she set her claws in her enemy.

Reptilian eyes opened completely in surprise and disbelief as he saw the golden chocobo attack the monster twenty times it's own size, letting her sharp claws tear at the grey skin. Attacking, leaping away before attacking again, Trigger soon had the monster leaking it's black blood from multiple wounds and it was thrashing blindly after the bird.

Anyone who has heard a chocobo scream in pain would tell you it's one of the worst sounds in the world. Chocobo's are rarely used in wars, and only by the most heartless ones. A chocobo, angry or happy, would use it's light warks or soft cooing. They were naturally cheerful, even when running from hungry monsters aiming to eat them. A chocobo in pain let's out a piercing scream, a sound that should never come from a gentle, carefree creature.

Sephiroth started violently as Trigger screamed when the monster's claw hit her, and he could only stare as blood flew through the air as she was flung to the ground.

Then anger flooded him, and Sephiroth stumbled to his feet as he reached out for the Masamune. The sword flew to his hand from where he'd dropped it and the silver haired man took a step forward as the monster aimed to continue it's attack on the silent form of Trigger, "Hey! I'm the one you want! Over here, you bastard!"

The monster turned to face him, lifting it's remaining claw, and Sephiroth charged. "You'll pay for that!"

* * *

Already severely injured from the second monster, as well as from Trigger's attack, the monster was no match for a furious Sephiroth, and when the Masamune cut through it's throat it fell heavily to the ground to never get up again. 

Falling to his knees beside Trigger, Sephiroth was panting for air and twitching with pain. He was bleeding and suspected several of his ribs were broken, but his hands were trembling as they reached out to touch by the blood-stained feathers. "You idiot... I told you to run, didn't I..."

The chocobo was breathing short and fast, but tried to lift her head with a soft coo of apology.

"Shut up" Sephiroth growled, digging out his Restore materia. A second reason chocobo's weren't used much in battles; Chocobo's were magical creatures and materia one had about 1/3 of it's designed effect on them. Great against attack materia, hopeless when you tried heal materia."If I let you die, Aeris will never forgive me, ok" He closed his eyes and threw the first Cure3, almost loosing courage as he saw how little effect it had, but forced himself to throw a second one. Then a third. Sephiroth exhaled wearily after throwing the fifth Cure3 and saw the wounds finally closing, he felt ready to pass out, but the cold wind told him that if he did; Sephiroth would never wake up again. Glancing around, he saw a small cave under the hill they'd fallen down and he got up on shaky legs. Dusk was settling over them and nightfall would bring the temperatures even lower. Sephiroth had only enough energy to throw a single Fire1 magic, so Restore was out of the question to use on himself and the former general tied his belt around his stomach to slow down the bleeding. Gently touching his ribs, the jabs of pain confirmed that they were broken. "Lovely," Sephiroth muttered, remembering how he hadn't bothered with bringing ether or potions as he didn't foresee any fighting. Really clever!

Sephiroth reached down into the small bag and pulled out Trigger's bridle, glad he brought it along despite that he never used it. He kneeled down beside the panting bird and snuck the bridle on despite the weak objections. The materia might have healed the worst wounds, but it could never take away the pain in the stunned nerves and convince the body it was not going to die. Just because an injured man was cured with materia didn't mean he was safe, there was still a great risk of dying from the shock the body had received.

"Come on, Trigger," Sephiroth muttered, tugging at the reins. "Get up. You gotta get up." He frowned as the chocobo barely reacted, and pulled the reins harder. "Dammit, bird! Get up, unless you want to die here?"

Barely lifting her head, Trigger sent him a hazy look and gave a soft coo as a plead for mercy.

Sephiroth hardened his heart against the pitiful sight and yanked at the reins, "If you stay here, you'll freeze to death! You're no ice chocobo, remember! Even they take cover at night! So get up," He yanked again, even letting the loose end of the reins slap over the chocobo's neck. "Get UP!"

Slowly and painfully, the huge bird was gathering her feet beneath her and Sephiroth groaned with pain as he pulled her to her feet. "That's it... Come on... Up you go..." The silver haired man lead her towards the small cave, yanking her along every time she halted and ignored her pleading sounds. Only when they were safely inside and out of the snow did he let the golden chocobo lie down again, and soon Sephiroth had a small fire going. He was freezing as well! And so tired...

A soft coo caught his attention and Sephiroth glanced over at Trigger drowsing by the fire, "I wont apologize! I did it to save your life! So what if you think I was a bit harsh? You'll live thanks to it! Ungrateful poultry" Then he blinked surprised as the chocobo inched her way over to curl up behind him, snaking her graceful neck around him to rest her head in his lap.

A few seconds later, as he let the warmth she provided sink in and the softness of her feathers against him eased the tense muscles, Sephiroth let a gentle hand run over her head. He'd never liked chocobos. He still didn't. But... he liked this one. The one who had saved his life and nearly lost her own.

Chocobos were renowned for their cowardness and they were never loyal to their masters.

Trigger had returned to fight a futile battle against a huge monster to protect her master.

"You're alright, featherbrain," Sephiroth murmured as he leaned back against the warm chocobo. "Just don't tell Aeris I said that, ok?" Then his own injuries and weariness caught up with him, and the world started to fade away. Aeris... Sephiroth missed her... Wished that she was there too... Like it had used to be... Just the two of them...

Somewhere, far away, he thought he heard a worried wark, but Sephiroth couldn't stay awake anymore.

He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

The PHS shattered the peaceful silence as it began to ring loudly, and Tifa blindly reached out to fumble for it on her night table. An irritated grunt confirmed Rufus' annoyance at the rude awakening, but he merely hid his face to Tifa's neck and tried to will himself asleep again. Finally finding the noisy machine, Tifa opened her eyes just a glitch to see the identity of the caller. Cloud? Tifa brushed her hair out of her face and pressed the button, "Mm yeah..." She smiled slightly as Rufus shifted beside her, inching even closer as he was spooned against her back. "What did you say, Cloud...? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about..." 

Rufus opened a blue eye, giving a mental sigh as he could almost hear the whining tone of the blonde. Why couldn't Tifa just hang up? She was too kind sometimes! Having one arm around her waist, Rufus placed a warm kiss to Tifa's shoulder blade as he let his hand slide over her stomach. "Hang up..."

Squirming and giggling, Tifa slapped his hand lightly, "What's that, Cloud? Nono, it was nothing. Just Rufus, ah, snoring. Yeah. N-now I'm sure you needn't worry about anything."

Rufus lifted his head and glanced offended down at her. He did not snore! This meant war!

"I know it's strange, Cloud, but things have changed since the last time we were gathered" Tifa had to smile as Rufus stroke away her hair and began a teasing attack of kisses up her neck. She absently tilted her head into the pillow to bare her skin, "Listen, Cloud... Can't we talk later?" It was getting increasingly difficult to focus, especially as Rufus' hands were following up on his attack. "No, I understand that... Y-yes, I agree, but..." She was unable to resist as Rufus gently eased her over on her back, turning her face to his with a gentle hand on her cheek. The brat prince was grinning. Tifa huffed frustrated, "But Cloud... I just... Yes, I mean, no, of course not" She got no further as Rufus caught her lips and more of her resolve seeped out of her. Breaking the kiss, Tifa turned her face away to try to calm her breathing, "Cloud... What? N-nothing. Now, listen, there is nothing to be done about that n-now..." She closed her eyes hard as Rufus continued to torment her, and Tifa wanted to cry with frustration. She was SO going to get back at Rufus for this! Later. Tifa opened her eyes to gaze into Rufus' teasing eyes and she swallowed hard, "Cloud? I'll talk to you later..."

Rufus chuckled satisfied as he heard Cloud's puzzled 'what' before the PHS was switched off and fell to the floor from Tifa's limp hand, "Wise choice."

Tifa frowned, placing her hand behind his neck, "You're going to pay for this, you know..."

"Looking forward to it, actually," Rufus murmured, happily obliging her guiding him down into a kiss.

Tifa smiled into their kiss, giggling softly as they became even more impossibly tangled in the sheets.

That was when Rufus' pager went off, bleeping loudly as if announcing the end of the world.

Rufus lifted his head abruptly and glared over at the contraption on his night table, "You're kidding me!"

Laughing, Tifa slapped his shoulder lightly, "And you complain about my calls"

Rufus cursed and grumbled as he crawled over to grasp the pager, peering at the identity of the caller before throwing it to break into pieces against the wall. "Too bad it's broken. Guess they're just going to have to wait."

"What if it's important?" Tifa tired to reason, failing to hold back a giggle as Rufus crawled back to her.

Rufus huffed, stroking a finger over her tempting lips, "Nothing is more important than you."

Tifa softened, "Rufus... That is so sweet of you..." She reached out to caress his handsome face, but blinked surprised as he took a gentle hold of her wrist.

Rufus glanced at her hand, before meeting her eyes, "Nothing should matter more to me than my future wife, should it"

Tears came to Tifa's eyes as she glanced at the ring on her hand as well, seeing it glimmer in the semi-darkness. "Have I mentioned that I love you, Rufus ShinRa?"

Humming, Rufus leaned down to gently assault her neck with kisses again, "I seem to vaguely recall it... But feel free to mention it again at any time"

* * *

Tifa had just said a reluctant goodbye to Rufus by his office, savouring the promise that they would spend the evening together just the two of them, when she found a familiar person waiting outside her dojo. Blinking surprised, Tifa tightened her wrist guard absently as she walked over, "Aeris? Is something wrong?" 

Green eyes flickered nervously and Aeris fidgeted with her sleeve, "I just... I need some advice..."

Those words surprised Tifa even more. She would have never thought Aeris would come to her for advice on anything. She and the ancient had never been on unfriendly terms, but they were far from close. Cloud was always between them. "Sure, if there is anything I can do, I would be glad to help."

The smile Aeris sent her was of pure gratitude, and Tifa wondered if she had been worried that her plea would be refused. Still, it had to be important to make Aeris turn to someone she only knew as a silent rival for the blonde swordsman. "Let's go inside, and you can tell me what's on your mind."

The two entered the silent dojo and was soon seated on a small bench, while Tifa was growing increasingly curious. A year ago, Tifa had watched in quiet pain as the cheerful flower girl had stolen the heart of Cloud, and left her in the shadow of her brilliance. Now it was Tifa's eyes that were shining and her face flushed with happiness. Aeris appeared pale and tense. She looked so different from the person Tifa remembered. "So what's the problem, Aeris?"

"A year ago I set out to stop a crazed murderer from ruining the planet, with every intention of getting my mission done and return to you guys. Only..." Aeris swallowed hard and stared down at her hands fidgeting in her lap, "Only, instead of a cold soldier of chaos, I found a lost soul desperately seeking to belong in a world that did not want him. Sephiroth grew up with no parents, confined in laboratories and put on display like a trophy after sending him into blood-soaked wars in the name of glory. After a life of pain and no kindness, Sephiroth was easy prey to Jenova's promises of love and revenge. He didn't stand a chance." Aeris dared to sneak a peek at Tifa's face, waiting to find disgust and disbelief. She was relieved to find neither, only gentle curiosity. "At first, I pitied him. Then I realised he was not beyond rescue at all. He responded to a gentle approach and even showed interest when introduced to something new, something not painful or violent. He even enjoyed the snowball fight we had! Yes, the great Sephiroth played like the child he never got to be. But... I think it was when we danced under the Northern Lights that I realised... that I was falling for this wounded man... Falling badly..."

Tifa raised her eyebrows, unable not to be surprised at what Aeris was telling her. Everything sounded so different from the Sephiroth she thought she knew, but so many had that opinion about Rufus as well. "So... you didn't stay with Sephiroth to make sure Jenova didn't regain control over him again"

Shaking her head, Aeris stared at her hands again, "No... No, I stayed with him because I wanted to. Because... I love him."

Now Tifa started, unable to hide the shock at the words the flower girl whispered so softly. She loved him! Her murderer and nemesis? But when Tifa thought back, on the trip back to Midgar, Aeris and Sephiroth had been distant from the others and touched each other with the intimacy beyond friendship. Smiles. Glances. The signs were all there. "But..." A thought struck Tifa, "Cloud...?"

Tears were filling Aeris eyes and she sniffled silently, "That's where I need your advice..."

"You don't love him anymore?" Tifa asked cautiously, not doubting the pain in the flower girls voice.

Glancing over at her, Aeris managed a ghost of a smile, "have you stopped loving him?"

The question baffled Tifa, but she gave resigned smile in return,"Cloud Strife is not a man you stop loving." And it was the truth, no matter how much she loved Rufus, she could never be indifferent to Cloud. However, her love for him had changed. Just as strong, but more like from a sister to a brother.

Aeris nodded, wiping a tear away, "I don't know what to do..."

Tifa reached out and took her hand, "do you love them both?"

"Yes" Aeris sobbed, "but... I need Sephiroth. And he needs me" She bit her lower lip to keep the break down away, squeezing Tifa's hand in gratitude, "I just don't know what to do..." How did you hurt a man who loved you so openly? A man who had suffered such agony because he thought you were wandering in the Lifestream. What words did you use to destroy a person more dear to you than your own life? And how was she going to live with herself if she did so?

* * *

_AN_

_A bit of an angsty chapter, but it had to be done!_

_Next chapter should be up in not too long, and will bring answers to Sephiroth's fate and Aeris' decision!_

_I'm sorry to report that I'm all out of falling buckets, but will hand out lollipops as a peace offering!_

_Thanks again for lovely, lovely reviews! Keep them coming!_

_Questions or comments, bring them on and I'll do my best to answer!_


	9. Epiphany

**9. Epiphany**

Sephiroth slowly became aware of words being spoken, but it seemed to come from so far away. His mind was only reluctantly returning to consciousness, rather liking the calm darkness. The former general drowsily tried to remember what had happened, and pieces were falling into place.

"Ah, looks like he's going to make it!" The voice said, a vaguely familiar voice, now very much closer.

The last thing Sephiroth remembered was falling asleep by the fire he'd made in the ice cave, after the fight against the two monsters. Only, now he was warm and comfortable, clearly not in some desolate cave anymore. Right, his consciousness declared, it seems safe enough to wake up now.

Just the task of opening his eyes were a difficult one, and Sephiroth groaned softly, feeling waves of pain along his left side. His body was happy to remind him that the fight had not left him unharmed.

"And he's waking up!" The voice declared curiously, comming even closer.

"What..." Sephiroth finally managed to open his eyes, ready to ask this person what had happened, when he found himself facing a beard. Lot's of beard! A pair of sunglasses between said beard and bushy eyebrows barely visible under a huge hat. Reptilian eyes opened wide, and Sephiroth exclaimed in startled surprise.

The cry had it's effect, and the Chocobo Sage straightened abruptly from where he was leaning down into Sephiroth's face"My! What's with the screaming?"

Scrambling to sit up, Sephiroth froze half-way and placed a hand to his aching ribs, "What... what the HELL is going on!" To wake up to such a sight! He was going to have nightmares about this for years to come!

"Nownow, you really should keep still, lad," the Sage advised, waving his cane slightly to underline his words.

Sephiroth eyed the cane and flinched, a year ago he had arrived wounded at the Sage's doorstep along with Aeris and that cane had been prodded against that wound several times. "What happened? How did I get here?"

The Chocobo Sage chuckled and turned to tend to the flames in the fireplace, "You got injured in that fight of yours. Must have broken several of your ribs, but that is nothing to a strong boy like you, right?"

Sephiroth carefully eased into a sitting position, breathing strained through the pain. "And how did I get here, old man?"

Finishing up on throwing logs into the fire, the Chocobo Sage turned to look at him again, "You don't know?"

"I was unconscious, how the heck am I supposed to know?" Sephiroth fought the urge to scream, knowing it was no use.

The Sage hummed thoughtfully, scratching his temple with the top of his cane, then lit up, "You want some tea? It would be good for you to get some nutrition"

Sephiroth started violently, remembering the last time the Sage had served the toxic waste he called tea, "No! Er, I mean, no thanks. I'm good. I just want to know how I got here, that's all"

"A fine chocobo that," The Sage declared merrily, scrambling with a tea pot. "Now... where did I put that sugar...?"

Lifting a hand to his head, Sephiroth tried to fight off the growing head ache, "Trigger...? She got me here? How?"

"Ah! There the sugar is" The Sage declared, then smiled encouragingly to the silver haired man, "The tea will be ready in not too long! Don't worry!"

Sephiroth let his hand sink, and glanced around in the room, "I had a small bag with me. Where is it? It's VERY important I find that bag again! You hear me?"

The Sage shook his head as he put the kettle over the fire, "You young people! Everything is always life of death to you."

"Dammit, old man," The former general tried to jump to his feet, but didn't even manage to get his feet gathered beneath him before crumbling with a hiss of pain. Damn, had he a single unshattered rib in his chest? "I... I have to get... that materia... to..."

Whistling cheerfully, the Sage peered into the kettle to stare at the water. He'd heard that if you watch water over fire, it never boils. Interesting. "Now, you just rest, young man. Your chocobo will be back by morning, and you have a long journey back. Gather your strength."

Sephiroth shook his head sadly, "I can't go back... Not without completing my mission... I have to find that materia again..."

The Sage glanced over at him, "In your state, and I mean your mental state, you should stay away from Jenova, Sephiroth. Trigger will place the materia in Jenova's lair, as you planned. But it's wisest that you stay away. Jenova would have no problem taking control over you again. Especially with your plans to get rid of Cloud Strife, you're easy prey when you counted on Jenova's help."

Sephiroth stared, unblinking. A shiver went down his spine. How was it possible that the old man knew?

Then a sound caught the Sage's attention and the old man jumped around to see the water boiling in the kettle. "Ah! I just looked away for a moment! Foiled again! Darn it! He lifted the kettle off the fire and glanced expectantly at Sephiroth, "Tea?"

* * *

The first time she saw him, he'd barely turned 18 and was still a child. A child with ice blue eyes that spoke of possibilities and ambition. She recognized one of her own breed, but knew the time wasn't right for him to unfold his wings just yet. Two years passed, and she saw him again at his 20th birthday. He'd become a grown man during those years, and manipulated people as easily as he breathed. Yes, he were skilled in so many ways. She'd just been assigned to Midgar in time to be allowed to the party, and she had her first dance with him. She still remembered that dance. She remembered the thrill of meeting someone who wasn't afraid of her, who didn't judge her because she was a woman and smarter than most men. And was even willing to forgive her impudence for being two years older than him. He was unlike any other man she'd ever met. He was the fire and she was the moth.

And now she was burning and falling to the ground.

He was the only one she could talk with, the only one who recognized the skills lurking beneath a glossy surface. He was the fire and she wanted to be the fuel. But he would not bend to her will, and she would never submit to his ruling. They circled each other like wary predators, waiting for the other to show a sign of weakness. Sometimes it was even hard to breathe, and she found herself swaying in her determination. But she would not, could not, fall. He would only accept her if she managed to defeat him, and she had waited for that moment. Playing with the burning ice in his eyes until her soul was bleeding, but her heart refused to give up.

Besides, everybody knows that love hurts.

Then, she had lost him. Not to the war against Sephiroth, she knew he was stronger than that, but when she found him again... He was different. She could tell the second she laid eyes on him, how his soul was changed. A flicker of warmth, of humanity, was awakened in his eyes and the deadly dance stopped.

Hope?

Yes, she had hoped. She had, after all, waited patiently for a long time now, so she figured she could wait a little longer.

But now, it was too late. She could feel it in the marrow of her bones and the emptiness inside her. She'd lost him.

She heard the others milling behind her, talking in happy voices, but she was merely staring out the window. Looking out at the great town of Midgar without seeing anything at all. Her entire being was numb, yet she could sense him the second he was standing behind her.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" His deep, smooth voice asked, his words brushing over her like a caress.

Scarlet forced herself to turn around and face Rufus with a smile, "Of course. She's a very lucky woman." She never could lie to him, and was careful to choose her words. How she wished she could enter a second slapping-contest with Tifa Lockhart!

Rufus watched her for a few seconds, then smiled slightly, "So I keep telling her." He could see the pain in the blonde woman's eyes, but knew she would never admit to it. Would never allow any kindness from him. She would kill him first.

Scarlet kept the smile on her face, knowing that he knew, but her pride refused her to acknowledge it. Her pride was all that she had left now.

Reeve stepped up beside Rufus, an eager expression on his face. "We should announce it to the public! Arrange a festival in celebration or something"

The fiery haired brat prince cut a face, "Is that really neccessary? And I'm not sure Tifa would like that..."

Pulling out a note pad, Reeve began making notes, "I'll talk to her! The people could really use something to celebrate and forget the hardships of the average day, and this is just perfect!"

Sighing slightly resigned, Rufus watched as Reeve wandered off with his nose in his note pad, "And off he goes..." He returned his attention to the woman in front of him, and hesitated. Scarlet had been his ally and closest to a friend he had for years. Many a dark night had been spent in front of the fire place and discussing everything from business to books. He was going to miss that, knowing Scarlet, those evenings would not be happening anymore. He hoped he could still keep her friendship, but wouldn't blame her if she decided to leave. Rufus gave a sad smile, reaching out to stroke an affectionate hand over Scarlet's pale cheek, then left silently.

Scarlet closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand to touch her cheek while forcing the tears away. It was common knowledge; Scarlet did not cry.

How could she? Scarlet had no feelings, after all!

* * *

Yuffie was loud and reckless at times, but Vincent knew she was the heir of a great ninja as he could barely see her where she was hiding. Even Yuffie knew when it was time to shut up and keep quiet, and such a time was over them now.

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the group of soldiers in unfamiliar uniforms slowly make progress through the forrest, the leader of them following some small radar screen he was carrying.

The former Turk knew every colour combination in the ShinRa army, new and old, and these were nothing he'd ever seen before, This odd mixture of white and red. There were always small groups of anti-ShinRa vigilantees, but these men were too organized to fit into that category. Their weapons too high-tech for a small, underground group. No, these men were something else. And they were serious about it too.

The soldier carrying the radar-device halted, as did the group following him, and he gazed at the thing for a little while before glancing back at the faces watching him. "It appears that Number 45 and Number 88 has travelled north. Quite a long way north."

One of the other soldiers lifted a hand to the device by his ear, extending a small microphone from it to reach the corner of his mouth. "Base? This is scouting team Alpha." A short pause, then he continued. "Highwind has left this area and headed north, base. Retreat or continue" A second short pause. "Roger that. Alpha out."

Vincent frowned slightly as he heard orders being given about them traveling north as well, wondering if Cid and the others really had left the safety of Midgar. And why would they travel north?

Another soldier appeared to join the group. "Team Omega followed the runaway's track until it appears that she met up with someone driving a two-wheeled vehicle of some kind. Team Omega will pursue and report at 21.00 hours."

Glancing over as the soldiers started to make their way out of the forrest, the former Turk met Yuffie's quizzical look and shook his head slowly. There was no need for them to attack such a large, and dangerously armed, group when there was a chance for them to escape unnoticed. Luckily Yuffie seemed to reluctantly agree to his decision. And information was always best when your enemy did not know you possessed it!

15 minutes later, Vincent and Yuffie were once again traveling towards Midgar in quite a hurry.

"So those were the jokers after Cid? What do they want with that lemon-face? And what was that with the numbers?" Yuffie felt like she'd walked into the middle of a joke, missing the beginning and loosing the meaning of the point.

Vincent didn't reply for a little while, an absent look on his face. "Those men were definitely after Cid, yes. The reason is still a mystery, but I am certain that the numbers refers to monsters of the kind that has already tried to attack Cid." He had an uneasy feeling. Why north? What was up north? No, there was no way Cid and the others would travel north with an unknown enemy on their tail. It made no sense. It was obviously a decoy, but something told Vincent that the monsters wouldn't care if they killed Cid Highwind or someone else as long as the infected materia was there.

But there was a second thing that bothered Vincent. These soldiers, with their strange uniforms and high-tech weapons, resembled nothing to the men that had attacked Rufus and shot Tifa.

The men who'd attacked in Midgar were dressed in black, using ninja stealth and old shooting weapons. They had left no escape route open, almost like they didn't expect to leave. Even their attack had been half-hearted, seeing the shot had hit Tifa, and not Rufus as they obviously had intended. The soldiers in the strange uniforms would not miss their target, Vincent could sense it.

"I bet the others have really missed me, huh?" Yuffie rambled on merrily, running beside Vincent at neck-breaking speed without any problems. "I can understand that. I am the life of the party, after all!" She glared over at the former Turk at his lack of response and hearty agreement. "And there's probably new materia too for me to, er, admire."

Vincent might have smiled, it was hard to tell. "I think we've all learned to watch our materia around you, Yuffie. And I suspect Rufus ShinRa will be pretty fast to lock up any other valuables he might have."

Yuffie gawped, "And just WHAT are you implying?" She then huffed offended, "Like his crappy security can keep a ninja from her target anyway"

"Speaking of security," Vincent interrupted her, "when we arrive at Midgar... I would like to test that security. Those soldiers will soon realise that Cid is not traveling north and start searching elsewhere. It shouldn't take them too long to find out he's in Midgar, and then the security will be vital against attacks."

Yuffie grinned widely, "You saying we're sneaking in?" With her skills, the ShinRa had no chance!

The former Turk increased their pace, "I'm saying we're going to try. And hope that we fail."

* * *

Cloud entered the under-ground airship docking area, glancing up at the Highwind as he heard the familiar curses from a certain pilot echo through the halls. Smiling slightly, Cloud quickly climbed up the ladder and entered the airship. He was more than a little surprised to see a familiar figure standing by some wires poking out from the wall after a plate had been removed. "Jessie?"

The woman started slightly before turning and smiling brightly, "Hi there, Cloud!"

Walking over, Cloud gesticulated faintly, "What are you doing here?"

Jessie shrugged, her smile turning slightly embarrassed. "I got bored. Met Shera, and we talked a bit. She's an engineer too, you know! So, she offered that I could help out on the ship to keep my hands busy and my head sane."

"That's Shera. Always helping others," Cloud declared gently, eternally amazed at how Shera had been able to stand all the harsh words from Cid Highwind. Cid Highwind being a man who specialized in harsh words. "But you always were a genius with electronics and stuff. I'm sure Cid will be grateful!"

Laughing softly, Jessie absently wiped her hands on a rag. "I think he muttered something about two women doing twice the damage he already has to fix after Shera's mess ups..."

"And that's Cid..." Cloud sighed with a benign smile, knowing the pilot didn't mean anything by his statements. "He's a good guy, really, somewhere far underneath the gruff surface." Though the pilot's mouth sometimes made Cloud wonder if he would only be able to find the kind sides to Cid Highwind with a shovel and exhumation order.

Jessie giggled, "I know. He even managed to choke up a few words of mumbled compliments when I managed to fix the intercom in the meeting room!" She corrected her red bandana and tightened her pony-tail. "So I'm hoping to be able to repair the failure that makes the electrical doors hitch up sometimes, and he might be forced to utter a few more"

Cloud laughed, "Just be careful. Don't hurt him. Remember that we're actually trying to keep him alive, ok?" Suddenly he missed the evenings he and Jessie had spent under the stars. Missed the conversations between just the two of them, the only sound was from the fire he used to light while she packed out the food. He missed watching her watch the sun rise. He wondered if she missed it too.

Tilting her head, Jessie winked at him. "I'll try. Say, I'm just finishing up here. Want to grab lunch together?"

"Sure," Cloud nodded, trying not to sound too eager. "If that's okay with Cid, that is... I wouldn't want the great Mister Highwind yelling at me for stealing his crew away from their job"

Jessie turned to finish up tightening a bolt, giggling softly. "I think I'm entitled to a break. Been here since 6 am."

Blinking surprised, Cloud wondered if Jessie had gotten any sleep at all that night. Now that he thought about it, she looked a little tired. A stab of guilt hit him as Cloud realised he hadn't really made sure she was okay since they'd arrived in Midgar. He still didn't know anything about what she'd been through, hoping she would tell him when she felt like it, but that didn't mean he had to stop supporting her. He watched as she reached up to tighten a second bolt, and he could see the healing wounds on her inner arms. Marks after syringes. Whatever she had been put through, it was probably very close to hell. Cloud could only vaguely remember his time in Hojo's hands, but the few memories he had always involved syringes and pain.

Jessie started as Cloud suddenly stood beside her, his fingers trailing along her inner arm, careful not to touch the wounds. It was like he was trying to remove the marks with a gentle caress. Holding her breath, Jessie was suddenly so much aware of her surroundings than ever before. How her shoulder was brushing against his chest. She could feel him breathing. His fingertips were warm, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. Slowly glancing up at him, she was lost in the mako blue eyes.

Cloud was surprised at his own action, but the vulnerable look on Jessie's face cut at his heart. Who could ever be cruel to someone like Jessie? He gave a faint smile as an apology for invading her personal space, for touching her without permission. "You should make sure those wounds doesn't get infected... I'll ask Aeris to have a look at them, ok"

Jessie started, like he'd slapped her straight across her face, and quickly turned away. "Yeah... Thanks..."

Aeris. How could she have forgotten about her? Aeris, the love of Cloud's life. The love that had returned to him, and he would never let go again.

Suddenly Jessie wasn't hungry anymore...

* * *

Sephiroth groaned annoyed as someone was poking at him non-stop and he absently swatted away the annoying thing. He was still so sleepy and his body was still happy to remind him of his broken ribs the second he was awake.

The poking returned, along with a voice. "Time to get up, lad! You must be hungry"

Grunting, Sephiroth yanked his sheet over his head. "Go away..." His mind was slowly piecing together his situation, and he realised the voice belonged to the Chocobo Sage. And the poking was that cursed cane! And he couldn't really remember falling asleep... The last thing he remembered was how the old man had nagged him into tasting his vile tea, only to find it wasn't bad at all! Obviously, the old man hadn't poisoned the tea with unhealthy amount of sugar this time! But after that, Sephiroth couldn't remember a thing.

The old man had put sleeping potion in the tea.

Sephiroth sighed, feeling flames of pain rising up from his broken ribs. Without the sleeping potion, he would never had gotten any sleep at all.

"Breakfast is ready, boy! Rise and shine!" The Sage insisted, the cane now tapping on Sephiroth's head hidden under the sheet.

"Alright!" Sephiroth snapped, tossing the sheet to the side. "I'm awake! Enough with the damn prodding! I'm no chocobo! Leave me the hell alone!" He glared at the small man grinning down at him. Sephiroth could kill him and no one would know...

Ten minutes later, he was sitting up and slowly eating the announced breakfast. Sephiroth realised he'd been more hungry than he'd realised, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Tea?" The Sage asked cheerfully, laughing as the silver haired man shook his head quickly. "Very well. I guess you're most anxious to leave, eh? Have someone waiting for you at home, do you? That's nice!"

Sephiroth stopped chewing, staring at the floor for some time. Someone waiting? Aeris? No, not anymore. She would only wait for Cloud now. The former general forced himself to swallow and sipped from his water, "No one is waiting for me, old man. I'm on my own."

The Sage hummed thoughtfully, "I would think that a man like you would have plenty of girls waiting"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Sephiroth managed a faint smile. "Not me. I just wanted one."

"So there IS one waiting for you!" The old man declared triumphantly, waving his cane dangerously close to Sephiroth's face.

Leaning back, Sephiroth sighed, "No... She's with someone else now..." Strange how that thought still hurt beyond all reason!

The Chocobo Sage placed his cane over his lap and leaned slightly forward, "She left you?"

Sephiroth shrugged.

"And you let her go?" The Sage asked incredulously, like Sephiroth had declared that he'd married a Midgar Zolom.

Sephiroth shrugged again. As long as Aeris loved Cloud, there was nothing he could do about it.

The old man jumped to his feet, not making much of a difference in height from when he was sitting, "You may be a great warrior, boy, but you're still an idiot."

"What?" Sephiroth shot him a cold stare, feeling his anger rise again.

"Either you're an idiot, or she wasn't worth the fight," the Sage declared smugly as he held his eyes in a challenge.

The silver haired man squirmed, "It was what she wanted..."

"Did she say so?" The old man pressed on, leaning forward on his cane.

Sephiroth drew a deep breath, suddenly feeling uneasy under the sunglass-stare of the Sage. "Not... per say... But..."

The Chocobo sage tilted his head, his huge hat tipping to the side. "Do you love her?"

Sephiroth glanced up at him, "yes."

Wobbling over to check on the kettle, the Sage smiled behind his beard. "Then fight for her."

* * *

Fight for her.

The words were spoken so easily, and Sephiroth found them tumbling about inside his head. It had never been in his nature to give up quietly, and maybe that was why loosing Aeris in this way felt so incredibly bitter. He hadn't done anything because he knew Aeris was in love with Cloud, but she wasn't unfeeling towards him either. That meant there was still hope. Maybe he could make her feel more for him than the blonde?

Take up the fight?

Aeris was definitely worth it. And she hadn't thrown herself into Cloud's arms like Sephiroth had half expected, but held the blonde at an awkward distance.

Sephiroth's heart was starting to race.

Was there hope?

Of course there was! They'd spent an entire year together, that gave him something that Cloud did not share with Aeris. Sephiroth absently shoved another piece of bread into his mouth, chewing slowly. Alright, Aeris had saved Cloud from the Masamune, but she never did want to see anyone hurt. She would have done that for anyone.

Take up the fight?

Definitively! It wasn't over yet!

Sephiroth got up abruptly, eyes flaring with determination. "You're right for once, old man! I'll be damned before I let that moron take Aeris from me"

The Chocobo Sage blinked puzzled, "Aeris? Do I know her? Can't remember for the life of me..."

Sephiroth blinked as he realised he was no longer in pain, and slowly placed a hand to his ribs. They were just fine. A little sore, but healed. The wound on his side were nowhere to be seen. He glanced down at the bread he'd been eating. Soaked in High Potion? The old man had been in possession of these healing items all along, but had deliberately let him suffer. "If it weren't for the fact that I'm in a good mood right now, I would have broken that cane over your head, old man"

The Sage huffed, "Manners! Kids these days"

Sephiroth picked up his shoulder pads and began fastening them, "You could have healed me yesterday, and I could have had the materia in Jenova's lair by now"

"Ah, but the materia is placed in the lair, you are not under Jenova's control and your chocobo is rested," the Sage triumphed, waving his cane slightly.

Shaking his head confused, Sephiroth tightened a belt, "you did all this so that I wouldn't fall for Jenova's tricks again?"

"Jenova?" The Chocobo Sage pulled lightly at his beard, "Do I know her? Can't remember for the life of me..."

Sephiroth rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Yeah, whatever. Just... thanks for you help, ok?"

The Sage chuckled heartily, "Anytime, young man! Come again! It would be a shame for us only to meet once in this life!"

"But we've met twice now!" Sephiroth declared angrily, feeling the old man making fun of him.

"We have?" The Sage glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Can't remember for the life of me..." He didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut behind Sephiroth, and only waited a few seconds before he walked over to the window to watch the silver haired man ride away. A short silence was then interrupted as he lightly, but firmly, rapped his cane against the floor to silence the voices floating in the air. "Quiet you. He's a good boy. He'll be good for her, and she will be good for him. And what concern is she of yours? If was you who cast her out for saving his life. You shouldn't be so harsh with him. I see great potential within him..." The Chocobo Sage turned away from the window and returned to the tea kettle. "We all deserve a second chance."

Meanwhile, Sephiroth was petting Trigger's neck and reluctantly admitting to himself that he was relieved to see that the bird was alright.

"Ready to go home, feather-brain?" The former general gave a faint smile"Aeris is waiting for us."

* * *

"Clearly there's a pattern," Reeve insisted, pointing at the names on the list lying on the table.

Rufus sighed and read through it once again. "The men who was involved in the attack on me all have been reported missing?"

Pulling out several more lists, Reeve placed them beside the one in front of Rufus. "The men all visited Cosmo Canyon and never returned home. They all vanished without a trace. There is no evidence that they knew each other, or had anything else in common." The dark haired man seemed to hesitate, then pointed out a list to Rufus. "I dug a little deeper. They're not the only ones who has disappeared in Cosmo Canyon. In fact, over the last ten years, hundreds has vanished without a trace."

Rufus frowned, feeling an ominous tension lying in the meaning of these facts. "It's dangerous to travel. Many of them can have been killed by monsters."

"Some of them, yes" Reeve relented. "But not this many. And several of them are more than skilled soldiers, who would not be killed by the monsters living in that area."

Sighing, Rufus turned away from the lists and walked over to the window. "So this probably means we can expect more of them... A lot more... Lovely." He closed his eyes and started working through all the facts. It was clear that these assailants wanted his life, and would probably try again soon. Security was upgraded and tightened, but that was no guarantee that they wouldn't break through. And that was not counting the monsters that seemed to follow in Cid Highwind's footsteps. Midgar was about to become a very dangerous place.

"Sir, you really should consider retreating somewhere safer?" Reeved suggested meekly.

Rufus snorted offended and glared back at him. "Are you suggesting I run? Forget it! Rufus ShinRa does not allow such cretins to win! WEAPON failed to kill me, remember? I won't abandon Midgar, and they'll regret it if they're foolish enough to challenge me"

Knowing his president's pride, Reeve swallowed hard as he tried to say the things weighing on his mind without upsetting the brat prince further, "I understand, President, but please consider that others might be hurt in the middle of this" If he didn't speak for the people of Midgar, Rufus was very prone to forget about them.

Rufus got a thoughtful look, remembering too well how Tifa had been hurt the last time. But if he tried to persuade her to leave for a safer place, he was worried that he'd stand a better chance of receiving more mercy from his assailants! "I'm not that ignorant, Reeve, but no matter where I go there will be someone there who has to suffer for it. Midgar's defence is now even better than Junon's and the city walls is the best defence against the mutant monsters we've been up against. I don't like putting others in danger, but this city is our best chance of staying alive and defeating our enemy."

Nodding, Reeve realised the truth in the words. "I understand."

Rufus walked over to sink down into his chair, suddenly feeling tired. "What's our status?"

"Well, Cid and Shera are still working on the airship" Reeve reported, glancing at the control panel of Cait Sith. "The girl named Jessie joined them for some time, but she recently left with Cloud."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Cloud? My, the guy doesn't waste much time, does he? Still stringing Tifa along, while clinging to the ancient and flirting with this new girl. Hell, one woman is more than enough trouble for me! Mako exposure must do strange stuff to one's brain"

Blushing, Reeve cleared his throat. "Ah, I'm sure it's not like that. Tifa is your finance, a friend to Cloud. That's all. Jessie, I believe, is some acquaintance from the early AVALANCHE days. Cloud only longs for Aeris."

Rufus huffed, eyeing the other man drily. "You're awfully quick to defend Strife. He's your hero, or something"

"N-not as such" Reeve choked out. It was hard not to respect a man who had survived through as much as Cloud Strife had, and still managed to save the world.

Waving him away, Rufus turned his chair to gaze out the window again. "Whatever. Just make sure that you don't loose sight of Cid. It's still not safe. And I have a bad feeling."

That was when the security alarm started blaring and there was an explosion that shook the very building they stood in.

Rufus jumped up, "They're here already?"

* * *

_Wow, took me some time to finish up on this chapter, but I should be back on track now!_

_And things are really starting to happen now!  
Stay tuned, no?_

_Questions or comments?_

_Bring them on!_

_And as always, a huge thanks to my reviewers! You are the reason these chapters are written!_


	10. Shattered Dreams

**10. Shattered dreams**.

"Sir? Mister President!" Reeve desperately called out to get his attention, "Rufus, please!" He knew better than to try an attempt to physically restrain the fiery haired man, as Reeve was painfully aware over of that he was no fighter and Rufus would gladly punch his lights out. "You cannot...!"

The explosion had Rufus on his feet before Reeve could react, and just as quick picked up his shotgun before running out of the office to seek the commotion.

The first rule of staying alive through dangerous times was not to take unnecessary chances, and Reeve was the grand master of that. When someone wanted you dead, you generally didn't run straight into their waiting arms! Still, he called out pleas to deaf ears as Reeve watched Rufus run down the hall.

This was crazy! ShinRa soldiers were positioned everywhere to deal with this situation! They were highly trained and paid to protect Rufus, and lately they were even showing signs of becoming loyal to the brat prince unlike their dislike for the old President ShinRa.

Rufus ShinRa was a cold bastard, but he had the face of an angel and a silky smooth voice. Words were his tools as much as his beloved shotgun, and Rufus could use them to make the worst appear to have happened for the best.

Reeve's dreams for Midgar would take forever without Rufus' face on the TV screens! And chaos would surely erupt if they lost their leader in this time of rebuilding!

But Rufus didn't even hear the other man call out his name as he ran down the halls. Blue eyes shining with determination. They wanted Rufus ShinRa? They were going to get him, and this time no innocents would suffer! He would never hide, nor run away!

His racing heart and boiling anger were suddenly deflated with the infusion of puzzlement when Rufus exited the ShinRa building to find a group of soldiers surrounding someone who was cursing in a very familiar, shrieking voice.

"Lemme go, you goons!" The voice demanded furiously, "Don't you know who I am! I will count to five, and if you buffoons haven't released me by then... Hoo boy, you're in trouble! Now, ooone...!"

Rufus walked closer and the soldiers stepped aside to give him access.

"Twooo...!" A slender frame, short dark hair and a weapon that should be too big for her small hands. "I'm serious, you guys! You don't wanna see what happens by the count of three! You're SO going to regret this! Oh yeah, you're going to regret this for the rest of your soon to be short lives! Two and a haaaalf...!"

Placing the shotgun in it's holster underneath his white trenchcoat, Rufus closed his eyes briefly before flicking away a lock of his hair. "Yuffie... You're roaming the earth again, I see..."

The young ninja spun around to face him as the soldiers released her, and she grinned widely. "ShinRa brat! You're just in time to save your troops!"

Rufus stared blankly at her. _She_ called _him_ a brat?

Yuffie cackled satisfied and hoisted her over-sized weapon on her back before placing her hands on her hips. "Lost for words, ShinRa? Never knew YOU would be that happy to see me! But then again, I can only disappoint you! You're really not my type!"

Rufus blinked, then started with offence. "W-what! "

Before the fiery haired man could utter another word, Yuffie absently started brushing dust off herself. "Damn mines! Good thing I have lightning reflexes, supreme ninja skills and amazing intelligence! I would have gotten in if it hadn't been for that final mine! Pretty good security for a snob, ShinRa!"

Rufus drew a sharp breath, his hands tightening into fists by his sides like they were wishing they were around Yuffie's neck. "Why, you little...! All this, was you!"

Grinning, Yuffie crossed her arms and tilted her head, "No need to be embarrassed, ShinRa! I'm a superb ninja, I can sneak through anything!"

A single heartbeat away from pulling out his shotgun and fire all his remaining shots at the young woman, Rufus suddenly froze as he felt someone watching him. Forcing himself calm, Rufus glanced around. "Show yourself!"

Yuffie tapped a finger on her chin as she smirked. "Maybe the ShinRa dweeb isn't a complete idiot..."

Materializing out of the shadows, Vincent appeared as unfazed as ever while walking towards them. "It was my idea. I wanted to test the security."

Rufus huffed offended, "Thanks for the vote of confidence! But why is the tasmanian devil here to torment us again?"

"What did you say!" Yuffie yanked forward her weapon again, even angrier as Rufus merely laughed at the sight.

Vincent's crimson eyes rested calmly on Rufus, "Two more monsters are on the loose, and out to kill the one carrying the infected materia. I saw Cid is still here. Who's traveling north with the materia?"

* * *

Cid heard the explosion, but the ShinRa soldiers had quickly surrounded him with orders to keep him there and keep him alive. The pilot considered fighting his way through them, but realised it would only be foolish. They were only trying to protect him, and Shera was soon by his side to keep him from heading towards the commotion as well. The wait felt like hours, before a message was sent over the soldiers communication systems that there was no danger and Cid was free to wander again. The blonde watched the soldiers apologize sheepishly to him before slinking away, a strange feeling of numbness creeping over him. 

"Cid?" Shera gently stroke his arm while gazing concerned up at him.

Cid sighed and managed to send her a faint smile, "It's nothing, Shera. Don't worry. Finish up on yer work, ok?"

She frowned slightly, knowing him too well to believe that nothing was wrong. "Where are you going, Captain?"

"Jest need to think a bit," Cid muttered, turning away. "And I expect those blue prints to be ready when I return! Understood!"

Nodding, Shera swallowed down the pain of being pushed away from the man she loved. "Roger that, Captain."

Cid wasn't sure where he was going himself, just that he had to go somewhere or turn insane. These last days he'd been completely bound to the ground, and this was the longest Cid Highwind had been grounded for 7 years. The sky was calling out to him, and his heart was bleeding as he was unable to reply. His wings were clipped and he was slowly choking.

Wandering aimlessly for almost two entire hours, Cid ended up sitting on the ceiling of an abandoned house in the slums and gazing longingly up at the sky. The blonde pilot found it hard to believe that for not so many days ago he had lived his carefree life and the blue sky was his second home. Now he was chained to the ground, grotesque monsters from dark nightmares brought to life and out to kill him. And the question would not leave his mind; Who?

Who was behind all this? Who was it that wanted him dead so badly? Who had created such monstrosities just to shed his blood? Who had anything to gain from his death? Who was his enemy!

Cid inhaled deeply from his cigarette, watching as the column of grey smoke dance towards the heaven he longed to reach. He heard the steps and recognized who it was long before the person sat down beside him, but Cid was relieved when he didn't get the usual questions spawned by well-meant concern. At least it meant that Shera hadn't sent him to check up on her husband.

For a while, they both sat staring at the sky in silence, then Cloud finally glanced over at him. "Give us time, Cid."

Nodding, Cid inhaled from his cigarette again. He had complete trust in that his friends would uncover the answers, he was just wondering if he would be able to stay sane while they were seeking them. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd at least been allowed to help, but Cid was wrapped in cotton and stuffed into a dark closet for safe keeping. Hell, he was barely allowed to work on the Highwind, but the Venus Gospel had aided him in getting permission to at least do that!

Whoever it was that was out to kill him, they were doing a pretty good job! Take away the sky from Cid Highwind, and you just about took his life from him.

Strange how poetic and thoughtful you got when someone wants you dead... Especially when you realise how that you basically like being alive!

"So what was the ruckus about?" Cid asked, tipping the ashes of his cigarette.

Cloud smiled, relieved to be able to deliver some good news at least. "That was the unmistakable sound of Yuffie being back among us!"

The pilot chuckled surprised, the news bringing much needed happiness to a heavy heart. "I told you that runt is too stubborn to be kept sleepin' for ever! 'Sides, who else is gonna bugg the hell outta us? Nah, knew she would be back! So that was what Valentine jumped overboard to do... I'm guessing our goth-buddy arrived with Miss Noisy?"

"Yeah, but he and Rufus darted off to whisper secret stuff so I didn't get to ask him how he did it," Cloud mumbled, oddly uncomfortable at how the former Turk had barely granted him a nod as a greeting. But then again, Vincent Valentine wasn't renowned for his open nature and hearty displays of affection towards his comrades.

Cid glanced over at Cloud again, this time with a teasing smile. "So... how's Aeris?"

The effect was immediate. Cloud turned beet red, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well, she... It's kind of hard to believe, you know? Everybody dreams of a second chance, right? So how to react when you actually get it? It's like... It's like a dream come true! I'm just saying, Cid, I'm not going to mess up this time! I'm going to do anything I can to keep me and Aeris together!"

* * *

It was strange how everything seemed different from when he had left. Sephiroth found that the scenery wasn't as crappy as he remembered it to be, nor was the bird songs that annoying, really. He didn't feel like summoning Meteor again either. 

Strange indeed.

Sephiroth had set out to face Jenova once again, carrying with him infected materia that was sure to attract huge monsters out to kill him until he was beyond dead, but he was three times as determined when returning from that mission than when he'd set out to accomplish it. He was ready to fight!

Knowing Aeris, it was preferable that he settled things without bloodshed, but there was always a possibility that Cloud could have an 'accident' on a mission and end up dead. It could happen.

The silver haired man smiled at the thought, absently petting Trigger's neck. Possibilities were good!

Midgar could be sighted in the horizon, and Sephiroth urged the golden chocobo to increase it's pace. He wanted to get back as soon as possible, eager to see Aeris again. He knew he'd been too hasty to judge what had happened, and that she really hadn't done anything wrong. Her meeting with Strife that evening was most likely a completely innocent ordeal, and he could dislike it without blowing a fuse like he had. And still knowing Aeris, she was probably worried about him. Aeris always worried about him. Nobody used to worry about him, until she stepped into his life. Of course, there were people who didn't want to see him hurt or damaged in any way, but that was just to protect their research. Aeris wanted him to be safe and happy.

In her arms, he was both.

Reaching Midgar, Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the increased security, but had to compliment Rufus on his foresight. The attack on Midgar would come, but now they were prepared for it apparently. The question was if Sephiroth could get past the checkpoint.

"Sir! Welcome back, Sir!" A young soldier eagerly saluted Sephiroth, standing in what looked like an almost painful attention. "We've been awaiting your arrival, general! Please enter, Sir!"

"I'm not really a," Sephiroth began, having lost the title of general the second he turned against ShinRa back then, but one look on the worshipping face of the soldier told him it was useless. "Very well, soldier. What's the status?" He might as well get some information.

The gate closed behind them, and Trigger walked in a lazy pace to allow the eager soldier beside her to keep up.

"Sir! The soldiers are armed and ready for any attack, sir! Security at code 2, and Turks have been employed! We're ready for anything, Sir!" The soldier managed to throw in another salute, somehow able to keep his straight attention even while walking.

Sephiroth gave a slight, absent smile. Wondering if this young boy had ever been in a single battle, or knew what kind of monsters they were up against. Ignorance was obviously bliss apparently.

"A-and Miss Aeris will be so relieved to see that you have returned well," the soldier stuttered, blushing at his daringness.

At the mentioning of her name, Sephiroth quickly gazed down at him, "What did you say?"

Swallowing hard, the soldier nervously saluted for no reason, it appeared to be a nervous twitch under the reptilian gaze. "Ah, well, Miss Aeris has been coming to the gate every day to inquire after you and hopefully greet you when you returned. Yesterday she was down here three times, Sir."

Sephiroth stared emptily ahed. She had been going to the gate every day in hopes of seeing him in the horizon, waiting to be there when he returned. The Chocobo Sage had been right after all; Sephiroth had been an idiot!

"Where... might I find Miss Aeris at this hour?" Sephiroth inquired nonchalantly, trying to appear calm at least.

The soldier lit up again, relieved that he hadn't said anything wrong. "She should be on her way right now, Sir! She always brings tea to the soldiers on watch duty around this time, Sir! Sir, yes, Sir!"

Jumping off Trigger, Sephiroth handed the soldier her reins. "Take her to the stables for me, would you? There's something I have to do..."

He knew he didn't have to use the usual threat about treating the chocobo to the best of the best and that he would check up on that later, because the soldier was staring at the huge bird with almost as much awe as he had showered on Sephiroth. "Of course, Sir! It would be my honour, Sir! Sir, thank you, Sir!"

Grinning slightly, Sephiroth returned the fevered salute with a regal one, then turned and walked hastily towards the ShinRa tower. Aching to see Aeris again, wondering how she would react to find him back as her waiting had not been futile.

* * *

Aeris checked a final time that she had remembered everything, peering into her basket once more as well. 

Tea? Check. Cookies? Check. Chocolates? Check. Dry socks? Check.

Well, it looked like everything was in order. Turning of the lights in her room, Aeris closed the door silently behind her and walked down the hall.

Maybe they would spot Sephiroth in the horizon today? The soldiers were trying so hard to cheer her up, and she was relieved to be able to hide with them for a few hours of the day. She sighed as she stepped outside of the building, and the heat hit her like a ton of bricks. The sun was still shining, and Aeris found that after a year in the icy village, her tolerance for heat had decreased. She never thought there would come a day when she would long for rain! And she could tell the earth did as well.

"Aeris! Hi!" A voice greeted her happily and Aeris turned to face him with a smile.

Walking over, Cloud reached out a hand. "Want me to carry that for you?"

Aeris hoisted the basket slightly, "It's not very heavy..."

"That's ok," Cloud took the basket from her and smiled sheepishly. "Where are you going?"

Aeris began to walk down her usual path, "Down to the gates."

Again? Cloud thought, seeing a pensive look on Aeris' usually so cheerful face. "I'm sure the guards are really appreciating it. Your cookies are the best, after all!"

Smiling faintly, Aeris remembered the first time she had served them to the blonde man by her side. It had been a happy day. Aeris closed her eyes briefly, telling herself to be strong. Rufus' words constantly came back to haunt her;

_"I must congratulate you, Miss Gainsborough, you handled the situation most clumsily. You acted weak in a situation where someone had to get hurt, and you ended up hurting Sephiroth much crueler than needed."_

And now it was time to act strong, and hurt the man who loved her higher than his own life.

"Cloud...?" Aeris hated how her voice was trembling!

Halting, the blonde man smiled with utter trust. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Aeris had stopped as well, staring at her boots. She had no idea how to start. She didn't even know what she wanted to say, much less how to say it!

Cloud carefully put the basked down on the ground, took a step towards her and took a gentle hold of her chin to make her look at him. "Whatever it is, you know I want to help you if I can. If you will let me."

Tears flooded Aeris' eyes and she bit her lip to keep a sob silent. Why couldn't Cloud just be a complete bastard? It would have made things so much more easier! Why couldn't she just forget about their past and any feeling she might harbour for him! She didn't want to hurt him!

It was no hard task to see that Aeris was struggling with something, and Cloud shifted uneasily. He'd never been any good in these situations. He had the feeling that a pat on the back and a 'there-there' wouldn't do the trick. So, he just kept quiet and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Aeris closed her eyes hard, feeling a tear leaking down her cheek before moistening Cloud's shirt. "I... I'm so sorry, Cloud!"

Blinking puzzled, Cloud stroke her back reassuringly. What did she apologize for? Ah, for letting him suffer through an entire year in the false belief that she was dead. "It's okay, Aeris. We're together now. Don't think about the past."

"No, it's not okay," Aeris whispered, clutching him hard. "Nothing is okay. I'm such a terrible person, Cloud. I hate myself!"

Cloud started, glancing down at her. "Aeris! You're the kindest person I know! You couldn't be terrible even if you tried." He then smiled gently and caressed her cheek with a warm touch. "And you're just as beautiful as you're kind..."

Giving a faint shake of her head, Aeris sighed agonized. "Cloud... I'm not... You have to..."

Cloud was sad to see that she still wasn't at ease, feeling it was almost unnatural to see anything but a smile on her face. "Nobody can be angry with you, Aeris. Nobody." And his hand slid back behind her neck as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Aeris tensed, her hands going up to his shoulders to hesitatingly move him away. When Sephiroth kissed her, he took her breath away. Left her trembling and weak. This kiss was... nice. Warm and affectionate, but so very wrong. And she could feel the burning gaze before she even got the chance to tear loose and spin around to face Sephiroth.

Frozen in mid-step, the former general was looking at them with a disbelieving look.

Cloud started as he recognized the look in Sephiroth's eyes; It was the same gaze that had reflected in Cloud's own eyes as his reflection stared back at him while he was watching Aeris sink into the water at the lost city. It was the eyes of a man who'd just lost everything.

* * *

"Sephiroth!" Aeris exclaimed as he spun around to stalk away. 

Fear made her heart race wildly as she ran after him, ignoring Cloud's started call of her name. Dear Planet, she had to try to explain. Why did it have to happen like this! It only happened in bad romance novels! He had to listen to her! Everything couldn't have been in vain, could it! "Sephiroth, wait! Please!"

Sephiroth halted, but didn't turn back to face her as she came to a halt behind him. "Did he force you?" His voice was dangerously low, seething with promises of violence.

Aeris hesitated, knowing Sephiroth would march straight back and kill Cloud if she said so. She couldn't live with that either. "No... But, Sephiroth, it wasn't..."

He made sign to stalk away again, and she reached out to touch his arm.

Gasping frightened, Aeris started violently as Sephiroth spun around and had the Masamune's deadly edge by her neck. "You stay the hell away from me, you hear!"

Aeris was unable to speak, seeing the hurt radiating from the eerie eyes. Like any other predator, Sephiroth reacted with deadly force to defend himself when he was injured. And the fury flooding his senses told her it was no use talking to him now. He was not ready to listen to anything she had to say.

Sephiroth took a step away, slowly lowering the Masamune. Then turned and marched away. Away from her.

"Aeris!" Cloud was suddenly by her side, eyes wide with worry. "Are you ok!" Once again he had failed to protect Aeris from Sephiroth's sword! So much for promises about doing better the second time around.

Tears were running freely now as Aeris shook her head, watching numbly how Sephiroth was stalking away from her. "No... I think everything just turned not-ok."

Cloud shook his head confused, placing a light hand by her arm. "What are you talking about?"

Yanking her arm away from him, Aeris turned to face him. "You really don't understand, do you?" Fear and guilt made anger rise and she knew she really should just keep her mouth shut, and not make things worse!

Frowning, Cloud crossed his arms. "No. I don't."

"I love him!" Aeris exclaimed, almost hysterical. "That's why I've stayed with him all this time. That is why I've been down at the gates to await his return every day! I love Sephiroth! There! I've said it! Now you see what kind of person I am! Now do you hate me too!"

A cold feeling spread in Cloud and he drew a shivering breath, trying to sort through what she just had thrown at him. "No... I don't hate you... But I think I'm just gonna talk to you later..." And so, the blonde man walked away from her with a hurt look in his eyes as well.

Now she'd lost them both.

Aeris sank to her knees, hid her face in her hands and cried.

Sephiroth had to listen to her, had to let her explain. She loved him! She needed him! They belonged together!

And Cloud... Aeris could only pray that he would forgive her...

* * *

The image of Aeris in Cloud's arms flashed constantly in front of Sephiroth's eyes, and he found it almost hard to breathe. 

So many feelings were battling inside him for dominance.

Anger. No, red fury! Hurt. No, torturing agony. Sadness. No, unbearable sorrow. And loss... Irreplaceable loss.

So that was why she had been waiting for him? To tell him about them herself. To make sure he didn't hurt the puppet. Let Sephiroth down gently.

The former general didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from them. From her.

Sephiroth clenched his hands into tight fists, trying to keep from loosing control. He felt like screaming. He felt like killing someone, anyone. Make someone suffer as he was suffering.

He was leaving the rotten city, that was for sure!

That was when a surge of pain rammed into his head, making Sephiroth stumble a step as he clutched his head with a mute scream.

The voices of the ancients were clawing inside his mind, pounding into him that he had a mission! That he was to stay and ensure Cid Highwind's safety. He was now their soldier, and he was going to obey orders.

"You can't force me," Sephiroth gritted out, the increasing of the pain making blood trail down from his nose. His legs were trembling, and his body ravaged with convulsions. He heard the orders that he was not able to go against them, but a flicker of stubbornness remained. "I'm not afraid of death! Kill me, I don't care!"

For a second, everything turned black. A horrible pain raging through him, with voices murmuring in the darkness of destinies worse than death.

Sephiroth was down on all four when he came to again, coughing blood and heaving for air.

His eyes were distant, the pain barely registering in his mind. His thoughts were still swirling around the ancients voices telling him to leave Aeris alone. He was not worthy of her. A fallen daughter of the Planet was too good for something like Sephiroth. Sephiroth heard the smugness in their voices, knowing they'd blamed him for Aeris' choice to give up her powers for him.

Right now he wished she'd never done that.

Stumbling to his feet, Sephiroth swayed unsteadily while moving his hand over his chin, smearing the blood even worse.

He would not be allowed to leave Midgar, and the ancients wouldn't let him die.

Trembling, the silver haired man felt the taste of defeat bitterly.

Sephiroth was trapped.

A minute later, he was slowly making his way towards the ShinRa tower. Being a tool was nothing new to Sephiroth, and maybe if he played his part well enough they would set him free? Let him join the Lifestream? It was a long shot, but there really wasn't anything else to do.

Fury calmed and settled in the depths of his heart to harden into cold bitterness and determination. That was better. Calm was always the best answer, and he was able to think much clearer. Sephiroth might have lost this fight, but the war against the ancients were far from over!

He was going to make them regret bitterly doing this to him!

The former general smirked as the doors to the elevator closed after he'd entered, and Jenova gently stirred inside him.

"There now, mother-dear," Sephiroth mumbled absently as he was gazing at his own reflection in the glass wall of the elevator. "It appears that you were right all along, doesn't it? Too bad that doesn't make me want to join hands with you again. You're no better than them, anyway. So shut up."

And Jenova obeyed.

For now.

She had all the time in the world.

* * *

The scientist sighed annoyed at the knock on the door to his lab, but peered up from his microscope. "Enter!" 

A soldier entered and saluted. "We've just gotten the reports from the scouting teams."

Straightening, the scientist felt a flicker of interest. "Yes?"

The soldier shifted uneasily, clearly uncomfortable in the company of wailing test-subjects and failed experiments dying with agonized sounds. "Uhm, the Alpha team reports that they located Number 88 and Number 45. Both neutralized."

The scientist frowned slightly, not pleased that two of his most successful experiments had been killed. Who would be powerful enough to defeat two such finely homed weapons like Number 88 and 45?

"However," the soldier continued, "there would appear that the ones who'd battled against Number 88 and Number 45 were not completely unharmed either. Blood samples have been retrieved."

The news lightened the loss a little, and the scientist nodded his approval. Those blood samples could give him the answers he wanted, and the identity of the person that was ruining his mission! "And the runaway subject?"

"Delta team reported that she had been sighted in Junon, accompanying a man with a motorcycle. His name is Cloud Strife." The soldier knew the name well. Everybody did. Cloud Strife and AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth and prevented Meteor from destroying the planet.

A short silence followed, then the scientist smiled unpleasantly. "Cloud Strife, eh? Hojo had a little fun dabbling with his DNA, if I recall correctly. Jenova cells were also injected into Strife, but with no great success. Our little stray has gotten herself a protector, but it will make little difference. Find Strife, and you'll find my specimen!"

The soldier saluted, "We believe that they set course for the city of Midgar. Scouts have already been deployed!"

Nodding, the scientist fanned him away and didn't move again until the door closed and he was alone again.

That was, he was never completely alone. His experiments were all watching him. Some with fear, others with anger. The scientist smiled slightly, the prospect of getting his runaway specimen back lifted his spirits and he felt inspired again to continue his work.

"Too bad you don't understand the greatness of what you're honoured to be a part of!" He let his eyes wander from specimen to specimen, walking over to check on some tubes entering the semi-conscious body of a Nibelwolf. "And soon we shall have the name of the one who is responsible for killing your brothers!"

The scientist made a mental note to remember to give orders to take the warrior alive. A warrior capable of killing such beasts were worth taking to pieces and study!

Picking up a chart, he studied it while humming a light tune. Suddenly things had gone from dreary to quite interesting!

The future was looking bright indeed!

* * *

_AN_

_Suddenly everything is quite a mess in the FF7 world... _

_Will start on the next chapter as soon as possible, and always work faster with reviews to encourage me!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading!_


	11. Ain't missing you at all!

**11. Aint missing you at all!**

This was so stupid! So incredibly silly! He would have betted his entire fortune that he would never allowed himself to sink so deep as to end up in this situation! In fact, he would have been willing to bet whatever was asked of him. He was that sure! There was no way he would end up like this! And still...

Rufus leaned back and placed his feet leisurely over the corner his desk, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, Tifa. I miss you too." He glanced out the window and chuckled silently at the reply he got. "I'll be sure to remind you of those words later this evening. Yeah, I'll try to keep the meeting short, but you know how these people like to talk!" The fiery haired brat prince laughed silently at Tifa's reply, "Tifa Lockhart! And this is the mouth you kiss me with?" And laughed even more at the reaction he got from the woman he was set on sharing his life with. Rufus' eyes got a tender look and he gazed at the picture of Tifa on his desk. "Fortunately you're so lucky that I still love you despite your language, Lockhart." He reached out and stroke a finger over the picture, smiling gently. "Yeah? Well, you should be. For all I know, you could only be marrying me just for my good looks and my money." Snickering, Rufus leaned back into his chair again. "You know, I happen to be the most-handsome-man in Junon three years in a row!" The reply was the proof of Rufus' influence over Tifa's increasing sarcasm skill, and the young man laughed satisfied. "If I'm so horrible, then why are you marrying me?" Rufus hummed softly at the response, "And I love you too..." He closed his eyes and sighed. Strange how Tifa was only one floor away, and it felt like she was on the other side of the world. His schedule was simply too busy, but that was going to change. Rufus was cutting back on his work load, at Tifa's request, and was soon to be busy planning his wedding. If only he could persuade Reeve from making a public circus out of it... Rufus wanted Tifa to have her special day without journalists buzzing around her like oversized gnats. "Don't you think I'd rather spend time with you than being cooped up with dead boring officials? Hopefully we'll seal the deal today, and I'll have some free time. Yeah, I said I was going to go over the guest lists tonight, didn't I? You're so enticing when you're all bossy, Tifa." Rufus laughed as he could almost hear her blushing over the phone. "Maybe later I'll let you..." At that moment Rufus opened his eyes and saw Sephiroth standing in the doorway.

Yelping, Rufus straightened abruptly. Pulling his feet down quickly, he managed spilling his coffee cup and send papers flying as he jumped up to avoid the hot liquid. "Aaah! Tifa, talk to you later! Gotta go! Bye!" Rufus hung up and stared at the mess, before slowly gazing over at the silver haired man. Yupp, this was officially the most embarrassing situation he'd ever been in. "Heh, Sephiroth... Uhm, hi, welcome back! How long, ah, have you been standing there?" Rule number one in Rufus ShinRa's book of snobbery: Always appear to have control over the situation. Stay calm, and do damage control.

Sephiroth managed a faint smile. "Long enough."

Rufus swallowed. Damn. He could feel the colour creeping over his face. "Yeah, heh, women, you know?"

The words seemed to have a strange affect on the former general as Sephiroth almost flinched. "The materia poses no threat anymore. Mission accomplished."

Frowning, Rufus shifted uneasily. Sephiroth sounded too much like the old him. Like the mechanical soldier he'd once been. "Okay... And everything went well?"

Sephiroth gave a curt nod, before walking over to stare out the window.

Something was obviously bothering him.

Rufus glanced down at the mess once again, before daintily stepping over coffee soaked papers and joined Sephiroth by the window. "So, you've just seen me make a complete idiot of myself, I think it's only fair that you share something in return."

The words brought a small smile to Sephiroth's face and he glanced over at Rufus. "You have an interesting way of thinking."

"Ah, there are countless interesting aspects about my character," Rufus declared smoothly. "But I believe we're talking about you?"

Sephiroth hesitated, having no reason to trust the son of the man who was partly responsible for making him into the monster he was. But then again, he didn't really have anyone to trust. "It's of a... personal matter."

Rufus flicked back a fiery lock of hair, "And that just happens to be my field of expertize! How about I pour us some drinks, and you tell uncle Rufus all about it?"

Sephiroth chuckled as he watched Rufus wander over to the mini bar, that really should just be called a pub. "I don't drink alcohol."

Rufus glanced over and raised a dry eyebrow, a silent question if he were serious?

"I can't hold my liquor," Sephiroth explained, having learned that the hard way. A single glass of whiskey had lead to countless more and gotten him involved in karaoke and a couple of other things he were happy not to remember!

Smirking, Rufus nodded and poured a single glass of something. "Very well, Sephiroth. Then I'll do the drinking, and you merely talk."

* * *

"Would you like me to take a look at that?" A voice asked gently, having years of practice with a bad temper.

Vincent had found a silent spot in the Highwind's hangar, and was repairing a few wires in his golden arm. He glanced up to see Shera smiling carefully to him, and the former Turk didn't reply for a little while. Most people were, to put it mildly, startled and disgusted at the sight of his claw-like hand. Vincent was used to it by now, and found himself a little puzzled at the lack of revulsion in Shera's face. She looked like she'd asked if he wanted help to tie his shoe laces. It was still odd to Vincent to be treated like a human, instead of the monster he really was. Like the monsters that resided inside him. "I'm certain Cid does not wish for you to waste your time instead of working on the Highwind."

A flicker of pain flashed over Shera's face, and she sank down beside him. Taking the tools from him, she absently began working on the complex interior of Vincent's arm without difficulty. "The Captain seems to be a bit preoccupied himself lately..."

Vincent spent most of his time watching people instead of speaking up and joining their conversations. He could easily see there was something bothering Shera. "Cid is not himself?"

"This waiting... The uncertainty..." Shera sighed, not taking her eyes of her work. "It's wearing him down. You know how restless he gets when he's been in a place more than a few days. And he'd never been one to accept help either. The thought of any of you getting hurt because you're trying to protect him does not sit well with him either. His problem, so he should deal with it, he says." Shera dared to glance up and meet Vincent's crimson eyes, "I'm afraid he might to something reckless... And get himself hurt... Or worse..."

Silence fell over them as Shera returned to working on the wires, and soon she put down the tools with a faint smile. "There. That should do it." Getting up, she met Vincent's eyes again. "Thank you... for listening..."

Vincent gave a faint nod. He was good at listening. It was the comforting part he never learned.

The former Turk watched as Shera walked away again, before getting up as well. Shera had pointed out a weakness that both Vincent and Rufus ShinRa had failed to take into consideration: Cid Highwind himself.

Leaving the hangar, Vincent paused briefly outside as the bright sun light washed over him. Frowning, he crouched down to pick up a hand full of dry earth. It drizzled soundlessly between his fingers, landing in a small heap.

Vincent straightened and absently brushed his hand clean as he gazed up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight.

Ten minutes later, he was returning to the room that had been declared as his, and felt a little awkward in the presence of fine luxury. It was a long way from the Nibelheim basement, or the small house in Wutai. Still, Vincent forced himself to settle by a table and started dismantling his weapons. It calmed his restlessness to clean the deadly guns, and it made it easier to think. And there was a lot to take into consideration.

* * *

Sephiroth was feeling better, in some strange way. There was nothing Rufus could say that could make things better, but at least now Sephiroth didn't feel like he was going to explode at any moment. The memory of Aeris' betrayal didn't hurt less, but at least Rufus could understand how it was like to loathe Cloud Strife. The only piece of advice the fiery haired ShinRa gave Sephiroth were three simple words;

"Talk to her."

The idea did not sit well with Sephiroth. Not yet. He was too angry. It had been too easy to pull the Masamune. He would never hurt her, but Jenova would. All it would take was one second of loosing control. That thought was even more horrible than the memory of Aeris in Cloud Strife's arms.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud's voice snapped like a whip behind the former general as he was walking down the hall from Rufus' office.

Speak of the devil.

Halting, Sephiroth clenched his hands into tight fists. Gathering himself briefly before turning to face the blonde man. "If you value your pathetic life, Strife, you stay away from me." His voice was deadly calm, unlike the flaring anger raging inside him.

Why didn't he just kill Cloud? It would solve everything!

...Because that was not what Aeris would want.

His words had no effect, and Cloud marched over to stare angrily at him. "Aeris is crying because of you!"

The thought of Aeris crying made a jab of pain run though Sephiroth, but his eyes merely narrowed in contempt. "On the contrary, Strife, this is all your doing. Both of you. Did you honestly think I would just be a good sport about this and walk away quietly? Go to hell!"

Cloud looked ready to yank forward the famous Ultima sword, and Sephiroth almost hoped he would.

"If someone should go to hell, I think it's pretty obvious who that should be," Cloud replied venomously. "Or have you forgotten about what you did? How you nearly destroyed the very planet, simpering to some alien you called 'mother'? Have you conveniently forgotten the faces of all the people you murdered as well?"

Sephiroth swallowed hard, unable to defend himself against the harsh truth. But he hadn't forgotten. Oh, no. He remembered. Every night and his every waking moment, he remembered. "What do you want from me, Strife?"

Cloud forced himself calm, "I want you to make Aeris stop crying. Tell her that she's better off without you. And leave. We don't need you."

With a bitter laugh, Sephiroth shook his head. "Can't do that." Not even if he wanted to. The ancients wouldn't let him leave, and anger wouldn't let him ease Aeris' pain. But she would be better off without him.

"I can see you haven't changed," Cloud declared dangerously silent. "It's still all about you. It doesn't matter that the kindest soul on this planet is crying because of some misguided friendship with you, as long as you get to hurt someone. Wasn't it enough to ram that damn sword of yours through her!"

Sephiroth felt himself tremble, with equal amounts of anger and hurt. "What does it matter? You won, Strife. Aeris' heart lies with you. Her tears will dry up soon enough, as time will ease her guilty conscience and you two will live happily ever after. Leave me alone!"

Cloud hesitated, the words bringing new hope to his heart. If Sephiroth believed Aeris' was truly in love with him, everything could not be lost? It was the former general who'd been with Aeris for almost a year now, so he should know! Shouldn't he? "Then you will talk to her. Tell her it's over."

Sephiroth met his eyes, held the gaze with burning malice. "No."

Sneering with anger, Cloud stepped closer. "You're a cold blooded bastard, Sephiroth. Don't you care about her at all?"

Too much, Sephiroth thought, I care about her too much. "Leave me alone." He was not going to make things worse for Aeris by meddling in her affair with Cloud, but he was NOT going to make things easier for her either. His pride wouldn't allow it. His crushed heart demanded she'd feel some pain as well, even if it was only brief guilt for betraying him.

"You selfish monster!" Cloud finally snapped, giving Sephiroth a hard shove. "How can you hurt her like this? Hasn't she been nothing but kind against you? Can you name me one other person who would be willing to do the things she has done for you? How can you not even talk to her? Make things right, either way!"

Because I don't want to hear her apologies and how you two were meant to be, Sephiroth thought. "Leave me alone, or I swear I'll kill you!"

Cloud instantly went into a fighting stance, reaching back to pull forward the Ultima sword.

"Cloud!" A voice warned suddenly, and Rufus walked between the two. Having heard the ruckus, he'd come to have a look. And it was obviously a good thing that he did.

Cloud breathed strained, but let his hand fall to his side and eased up on his stance. "You're in my way, ShinRa."

Blue eyes narrowed, and Rufus flicked back a fiery lock of hair. "Back off, Strife, or I'll take on your battle challenge myself! Focus on the enemy outside of Midgar, you idiot!"

Cloud hesitated, but saw that the brat prince showed no sign of backing down and finally gave up on his fighting stance completely. "It's not over."

"Yes, it is," Rufus declared with finality. "I wont tolerate any provocations from you, Strife. Sephiroth has given me his word that he wont seek a confrontation. Now I want your word as well."

Glaring at the silver haired man, Cloud let reason win over heart and exhaled. "Alright. Fine." It was what Aeris would have wanted him to do.

Rufus watched as the blonde left, sighing relieved as there had been no actual fighting. Then he noticed Sephiroth was gazing curiously at him. "What?"

Sephiroth wondered if Rufus had stepped between them to stop an inconvenient fight, or if he'd done it to help Sephiroth. "Nothing. Thanks, I guess."

It was clear that the man had no idea what friendship was, and Rufus knew in some ways he was as green as Sephiroth when it came to that subject. Being the rich son of the president of ShinRa inc didn't inspire to a lot of true friendships, or any kind at all. "Yeah, well, you're welcome, I guess."

* * *

The scientist slowly straightened from the microscope, a shiver of excitement running down his spine. The first three samples of blood gathered up in the ice lands had proven to be nothing but chocobo DNA, despite how there was no sign of the corpse of the bird. Strange. But the forth sample. Ah, yes. Human, no doubt, but with severe influence of some foreign DNA. Some unknown substance, mutated with the human cells. It couldn't be, could it?

Walking over to the file cabinets, he proceeded to leaf through several files before finding what he was looking for. Bringing it back to where he was working, it took only a few moments more before he could confirm the presence of Jenova cells in the blood sample. Nothing like the amount in Strife's blood or any of the other clones. No this was something exceedingly more strong and deadly.

Sephiroth was alive?

It would explain the defeat of the enhanced monsters sent after Highwind, and suddenly everything made sense.

Straightening from the microscope again, the scientist took a few seconds of silence to let the thought sink in. Sephiroth, the greatest warrior ever, was alive. But why would someone like him side with Cid Highwind? And this surely meant that the creature called Jenova was still active? Was that the reason for their travel north into the ice lands? Were they seeking the power of Jenova? Was the alien creature still conscious down in the crater?

So many possibilities!

The thought of infusing his already enhanced creatures with Jenova cells...!

A knock on the door interrupted the thoughts, and a soldier entered. "The report on Midgar is back, sir."

Nodding, the scientist accepted the file handed to him. He glanced through the pages, pausing briefly on a picture containing the blonde pilot talking to some ShinRa guard. "So, he IS hiding in Midgar. Rufus ShinRa is foolishly trying to keep him alive for some reason. Do we know the full extent of Highwind's allies?"

The soldier motioned towards the file in his hands. "We have received photographs of most of them, and have just identified them. As you concluded, Rufus ShinRa is one of them. So it is natural to think Tifa Lockhart is as well. Our suspicion that it was Cloud Strife that picked up the fugitive was correct, and both have been identified hiding in Midgar. Recently the young lady of Wutai arrived as well, along with a character we have yet to identify, most probably to aid in the protection of Highwind."

"I see," the scientist mumbled, then pointed at the photo of a young woman with braided hair and pink dress. "And this woman is...?"

Shifting uneasily, the soldier cleared his throat. "There, ah, is some discussion as to the identity of that one. Our sources seems to believe she resembles the ancient that battled against Jenova a year ago, despite our reports that the great Sephiroth did in fact kill her."

The scientist gave a sinister smile, his eyes locked on the photograph. "Aeris... So you did survive after all? And fighting the good fight again. How predictable. But you might prove to be of some use to me... Yes, I do believe you will be quite useful indeed!"

His eyes were not dwelling on the girl on the photograph, but on the figure barely caught on the film as the person was leaving. A person wearing a black coat, and there could be seen just the smallest glimpse of silver hair.

"I want a full report on every person you have identified, and the ones you are lacking. I want to know everything about them. Including Aeris Gainsborough." The scientist ordered, persuing through the other photos. "Oh... And bring me the files on Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" The soldier asked confused, "You want the files on Sephiroth?"

The scientist glared over at him, instantly annoyed at being questioned. "Yes! Are you deaf! I want everything we have on Sephiroth, and the Jenova project! Everything!"

Saluting, the soldier left in a hurry. Not wanting to anger the other man any more, risking to become a specimen himself.

"AVALANCHE, Sephiroth and ShinRa are uniting?" The scientist hummed thoughtfully, placing the photographs over a small table before letting his hands move over them. Halting, and tapping on each face in turn. "This turns out more interesting by each day..." He then picked up a faint picture of Jessie walking out from a building, "And you will soon be with me again, my pet. A weapon such as you is the only thing worthy of challenging the mighty Sephiroth."

Laughing softly, he turned back to his microscope. "So little time, and so much to do..."

* * *

Aeris was amazed to find that the church was still standing, and her flowers still blooming. She smiled faintly at the hole in the ceiling that had yet to be repaired, remembering well the day when Cloud had dropped into her life. Literarily.

The blonde man had come crashing down from above, landing by some miracle in the soft flower bed. Aeris always knew it was the planet's way of protecting it's warrior. Maybe it wasn't coincidence that she met Cloud? If the planet wanted something to happen, it usually did. But even if it were so, Aeris didn't mind. She had spent so many happy days with Cloud. So many happy memories.

Smiling softly, she kneeled down to tend to a small flower. Back then, everything had been so simple. She had everything planned. Her and Cloud's future. Together.But that was then...

Aeris' smile faded and she closed her eyes. Wouldn't everything have been easier if she'd just stayed with Cloud in stead of going to the lost city herself that night? All her life, she'd always done what others told her. Always put their wishes and needs above her own.

She didn't want to leave like they'd told her to, didn't want to part from the man she had grown so close to. Aeris knew she would never meet someone like Cloud again, and she'd been right.

She'd met Sephiroth.

Aeris had feared him, pitied him and laughed with him. She'd fallen into him, letting him wrap himself around her to block out the world. Loosing the ancient, and finding Aeris, Sephiroth had been her darkness and her light.

She would always love Cloud, but her heart and soul belonged to Sephiroth.

Getting up, Aeris brushed the dirt of her knees and slowly made her way out of the church. It was time to talk to Sephiroth.

Arriving at the ShinRa tower, she smiled a greeting to one of the guards she'd met several times at the entrance gate. "Hello! Off to guard duty again? Did you hear that Sephiroth is back!"

The guard nodded with a slight smile as well. "Hello, Miss. Yeah, I heard. Didn't take him too many hours before he found his first fight though. I wonder if Cloud can defeat him again?"

Aeris paled, fear raging through her. It couldn't be! They wouldn't! "C-Cloud? Fight?"

"Yeah, the last I heard they were about to clash right out side of Mr ShinRa's office!" The guard confided, almost in awe.

Heart racing, Aeris ran inside as she tried to keep the horrible images of what might have happened from flashing in front of her eyes.

Sephiroth, please, don't. He's hurt, and I know you're angry, but you two should blame me!

Turning a corner, Aeris almost ran straight into a familiar person with silver hair and eerie eyes. Trembling, she drew a shaky breath, "Cloud... No... Sephiroth! Where is Cloud?"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and the instant joy of seeing her face vanished in a surge of anger. She was worried about Cloud, was she?

Aeris felt sick with fear at the lack of a reply, seeing the fury in the reptilian eyes. "Oh, please, don't say... You didn't?"

A razor sharp smile marred Sephiroth's face, and he tilted his head slightly in mock concern. "Are you worried that I left little pieces of him all over the walls?"

Starting at the hostility and the harsh words, Aeris shook her head in confusion. "This isn't like you, Sephiroth... What did you do to Cloud?"

"What do you know about me anyway?" Sephiroth sneered. "If you knew me well enough, you wouldn't have to ask me such questions!"

Aeris tried to gather herself, eyes flickering nervously. "You didn't hurt him..." Her own words seemed to wake her up from her worried frenzy, and Aeris exhaled relieved. "Sephiroth, I'm so sorry..."

Sephiroth snorted annoyed, trying to forget how it felt like to hold her in his arms. "Save your words for Strife, Aeris." He moved to brush pass her, but her petite hand landed on his shoulder and he couldn't move. Refused to meet her eyes, but was unable to pull free.

"What you saw," Aeris began in a silent voice. "It wasn't what it looked like. I know how that sounds, but it was a mistake."

No kidding? Sephiroth thought bitterly, but remained silent.

Aeris stepped closer, "I told him, Sephiroth. I told him I love you." She was a little uneasy at the lack of response, and reached out to gently touch his cheek as his face refused to meet hers. "That kiss meant nothing. It was a mistake. A misunderstanding."

Sephiroth suddenly met her eyes so intensely it made her catch her breath. "Yet you rush over here to protect him! His name being the first thing you speak to me since that dreadful scene! You're still in love with him!"

Aeris hand sank and she swallowed hard. "Not like it's with you and me, Sephiroth. What we have is different..."

Sephiroth leaned in close, his lips almost brushing against hers. "What we have... is nothing!" And left her to her silent tears and agonized shock of his dismissal.

* * *

Jessie waved goodbye to Cid and giggled slightly as he was doing his best to find something to complain about her work, in vain. Well, that would give him something to do all night!

She'd had the pleasure of meeting Yuffie earlier, and felt much lighter at heart after a few minutes with the energetic ninja. With someone as optimistic like that on their team, there was no way they could loose! Cloud and Sephiroth was probably enough to defeat the biggest of armies, but Yuffie provided them with much needed fighting will! It had been such a relief to see Cid smile again. The pilot had been so quiet lately, and it was good to hear him cursing again!

Jessie's mood lifted even higher as she stepped out of the elevator, to see Cloud standing outside her room and knocking on her door. "Cloud! Hi!"

The blonde man turned to face her with a faint smile, "Jessie. Working late again? Maybe I should have a word with Cid about over-working our best mechanic!"

Blushing, Jessie walked over while waving off his words. "I am far from the best mechanic here, and don't you dare complain to Cid. Working on that airship is the most fun I've had in ages! Cid and Shera are really sweet to me. So are the crew. It's like I'm a part of their team already."

Cloud gave another faint smile as he watched Jessie unlock the door, "Cid always welcomes free workers. But you really should make sure you don't wear yourself out, Jessie. You're still recovering, remember?"

Jessie entered the room and motioned for him to follow as well before closing the door and turning on the lights. "When I work, I don't have time to think." She brushed away the uneasy feelings she always got about her time in that horrible place. "So, to what do I owe this honour?"

"I just..." Cloud sighed and walked over to the window. "I just felt like..."

Nodding, Jessie removed her oil-soaked jacket and gloves she had shoved into her back pocket. "Sure. You want something to drink?" She knew Cloud was never good with words, and had a hard time expressing any feelings that might bother him.

Cloud glanced surprised over at her, then smiled again. He knew he could count on Jessie to understand. She always did. "Don't mind if I do. Something strong."

"Something strong it is!" Jessie declared cheerfully and walked over to pour him a glass of whiskey. "You just relax while I shower off all this oil, ok?"

Blushing, Cloud awkwardly accepted the glass she handed to him. "I don't have to... If y-you want me to leave... I mean, it's late and you're probably tired..."

"What I am," Jessie interrupted, "is covered in oil. So you just sit tight, and I'll be right back."

Cloud swallowed as she winked at him and disappeared into the bathroom. A special lady indeed! He smiled distantly, gazing into his golden drink. Remembering the first time he saw her, and the pain he felt when the pillar had collapsed and he knew there was no way she could have escaped. Biggs and Wedge too. Sipping his whiskey, Cloud glanced out the window again. So many had been lost, and memories were all that he had left. But now he was wondering if memories were enough...

He must have lost himself in his thoughts again, because suddenly Jessie's cheerful voice was right beside him.

"So," she dried her wet hair with a towel, having changed into clean clothes as well. "What's on your mind, Cloud?" It was hard to believe that he was actually there. Right by her side. So close that if she reached out, she would touch him.

His mako eyes were sad and filled with troubled thoughts, and she knew those melancholy eyes would follow her into her sleep.

There was just something about Cloud Strife that made you want to follow him wherever he went, even to hell's gates. Kindness and strength were one in his heart and his friendship were forever.

Jessie knew she was staring, but couldn't help herself.

The blonde man emptied his glass in one swallow, "Aeris."

* * *

Aeris.

Sephiroth stood by the window, gazing down on the street and watched as she was leaving the building, probably walking back to that church again.

He slowly raised a hand, placing it on the surface like he wanted to touch her.

Even when she'd been standing right in front of him, it had felt like she was miles away. In Cloud Strife's arms. Being kissed.

Swallowing hard, Sephiroth moved his hand slightly, almost like he was longing to caress her skin again.

But this was life, right? Dreams never became reality, and this last year had been a dream. The most wonderful dream, but still a dream.

Sephiroth exhaled, closing his eyes as he leaned his forhead against the cold window.

Would she bring Strife to the house in Icicle town?

Would Trigger sleep with her head in Cloud's lap?

Sephiroth pushed himself away from the window, walking over to sink down on the bed and pulled out the Masamune. The one thing nobody could take away from him.

There was no use in him torturing himself like this.

The future would bring what the future would bring. And all he would do was to wait.

And tell himself he didn't miss her at all!

And know he was lying.

* * *

_AN_

_A lot of arguing and lack of action in this chapter, but I promise that will be made up for in the next chapter!_

_Well, be sure to let me know what you think!_

_RR, people! You're my inspiration, remember!_

_Questions or comments? I'll do my best to answer!_

_Thanks again!_


	12. The Evil That Men Do

**12. The Evil That Men Do**

Tifa blinked back the tears in her eyes as her hands gingerly ran down the while silk, watching herself in the mirror. It was beautiful.

Her wedding dress.

It was hard to believe, but her childhood dream was about to come true! She was getting married to a man she loved higher than life, and her wedding was fit for queen. A faint blush entered her face, as Tifa remembered that Rufus tended to call her his queen.

Glancing to her left, she saw Aeris absently correct a few folds on the dress with a sad look on her face. It had been a week now, and Sephiroth was still as cold and distant as ever.

Tifa glanced to her right, seeing Jessie correct the lower end of Tifa's veil with the same sad look on her face. And Cloud was still blind to the obvious.

Stepping down from the small stool, Tifa hoisted up the many layers of skirts and walked a few steps away to turn around and face the other two. "Alright, I know it's easy for me to say as the man I love isn't currently acting like a neanderthal, but this is stupid! Aeris, you need to knock some sense into Sephiroth's thick skull! It's his pride talking, and you know that! Jessie, you need to shake things up with Cloud! He takes you for granted, and uses you to sob over Aeris. You don't have to put up with that!"

Both Jessie and Aeris had sheepish looks, staring down at the floor.

Softening, Tifa managed to walk back and placed one arm around each of her friends. "I've never been more happy in my life, and I want you to experience this too! And it's so horrible to watch you all pine away in different corners!"

Aeris managed a faint smile, brushing away some imaginative dust from Tifa's dress. "You're a kind person, Tifa. You always were. But some things can't be repaired."

"Nonsense!" Tifa huffed, "Sephiroth loves you. Even when he's acting like idiot, his eyes follow you when you move. I never thought the great general could have puppy dog eyes, but when you're in the room he has!"

Shifting uneasily, Aeris cleared her throat. Not daring to hope. "Even so, he wont even talk to me..."

Tifa gesticulated faintly, "Then we'll sneak into his room when he's sleeping and tie him to the bed! That way he wont have a choice!"

Aeris blushed deeply at the mental image and laughed nervously. "If we did that, we wouldn't leave that room alive. Thanks, Tifa, but I'm afraid time is all I can rely on."

Shaking her head, Tifa took her hand and squeezed it gently. "You have to fight, Aeris. Don't give up without a fight!" Then turned to Jessie, who started visibly as she realised the attention had turned to her. "And that goes for you too, Missy!"

Jessie shook her head, eyes soft with resignation. "You don't understand... It's different with me and, uhm, well... A-and it's not like it's anything dramatic like... Oh, I cannot live without him! It's just... I mean... We're friends, I should be grateful for that."

Tifa took Jessie's hand as well, smiling carefully as she recognized the very thoughts she had once been struggling with herself. "You're in love with him, Jessie. I saw the look on your face from the day Cloud entered the 7'th Heaven and you were about to go out on the mission. Your eyes were shining even more brightly when you returned and I realised how much you liked him by the way your voice sounded when you were telling me about how he helped you under the mission."

Jessie gently pulled free and nervously wrung her hands as she walked over to pause by the door. "It doesn't matter what I feel. Cloud is in love with Aeris, and that is not going to change." How much easier it would have been if she could just have hated the flower girl, but Jessie found herself unable to create any hostile feelings against Aeris. No wonder Cloud couldn't let go, Aeris was basically perfect.

"I could try talking to him again," Aeris offered meekly, dreading what would come of it. Ever since that horrible scene when Sephiroth had returned, Cloud had been politely curt whenever Aeris was around. But still, mako eyes would rest on her whenever they could and Aeris could feel Cloud searching for some way to excuse her, desperately seeking some reason for this insanity that made her claim that she loved a being like Sephiroth.

Tifa cut a face, "I think distance is the best solution for you, Aeris. Cloud is not ready to listen."

"Gyah! Tifa, I'm gonna kill ya!" A voice suddenly thundered from within the changing room, and Yuffie came stomping out with the seamstress hanging on the needle and threads for dear life in fear of the dress falling apart with the sudden movements from the young ninja.

Turning to face her, Tifa gasped delighted at the sight. "Yuffie! What's wrong? You look beautiful!" Receiving an affirming nod from Aeris, who was also smiling brightly at the sight.

"Dammit!" Yuffie exclaimed, waving her arms frustrated. "This thing is making me look like a girl!"

Jessie smiled faintly as she heard Tifa and Aeris laugh at the proudly tomboy's statement, but her heart had grown heavy and she slipped out the door. The sun was shining outside, and she drew a deep breath. Her dreams were growing stranger by each night, and now a restlessness was burning in her blood. Like she was charged up with energy, and Jessie had a feeling that something horrible would happen if that power would be unleashed.

* * *

"This ain't fair!" Cid complained in a loud voice as he was tugging at his collar, feeling like the damn thing was doing it's best to strangle him. "I already done this part in my own weddin'! Why do I have'ta suffer twice! It ain't fair! Ya can't make me do this!"

Rufus sighed patiently, watching his own reflection as the final touches were made on his specially made tux. "You're absolutely right, Highwind. I cannot make you wear that, nor force you to attend to the ceremony."

Cid's face lit up.

"However," Rufus added innocently, "I am positive that Tifa will be devastated that her friend wont do this for her."

Cid's face fell again, then he grumbled annoyed as he resigned himself to yet another cruel fate. "Ya would think that someone who's got monsters chasin' him would at least get to avoid these fancy straightjackets!"

Cloud sighed as a man slid of the jacket off him for the umpeenth time to adjust it. "We're in this together, Cid. We can't let Tifa down. This is her great day."

"Exactly!" Rufus agreed, turning to face them. "Which is why I even made sure that blockhead Strife appears and as decent as we can get him!"

Starting with offence, Cloud glared at him.

Rufus grinned in return, then inspected his reflection once again before facing the others. "So how do I look?"

"Obnoxiously rich," Cloud muttered, absently letting the tailor slip the jacket back on him again.

Cid made another valiant effort to loosen his collar, now by habit. "Yeah, like a billion gil bag, ShinRa!"

Chuckling, Rufus flicked back a lock of fiery hair. "Excellent!" Then he measured Cid, noticing how the pilot froze under the gaze. Cid's face were a challenge for Rufus to comment anything, and he would see just how far the Venus Gospel could go down the brat prince's throat.

"I guess it'll have to do," was Rufus final comment before turning to inspect Cloud.

Rufus sighed.

Cloud tensed, eyes flickering nervously. "What?"

Rufus gesticulated faintly, "I assume it's possible to increase the waistline of those pants? It appears that Tifa's measurements were from a year ago, and Strife here has been leading the good life lately. Not much exercising apparently. I don't want no guests being shot by Strife's buttons, ok?" And wandered off to changed out of the tux, a wicked grin on his face as he waited for the words to dawn on the blonde.

Involuntarily feeling an embarrassed fluster spreading over his face, Cloud tried to avoid to look at Cid. Then he realised what Rufus just had said, and he huffed with disbelief. "Did he just call me fat?" Knowing he was in no worse condition than a year ago, Cloud still had to check if he'd grown a beer gut overnight.

At that moment, Cid finally broke down and laughed out loud. There actually was a vain side to Cloud Strife? To think that Cid Highwind had seen it, and would live to tell about it!

Turning an even deeper shade of red, Cloud tried to straighten with dignity. "Oh, shut up," he muttered embarrassed.

And that, of course, only made the pilot laugh harder.

Cloud's eyes narrowed and he glared over. "You know you're going to have to shave, don't you?"

Cid stopped laughing. "Oh hell no!" His hand flew up to his rough chin, knowing the days of itching that always followed a clean shave. "This sucks..."

"Yeah..." Cloud agreed sullenly, discretely checking his sides for love handles.

Cid crossed his arms, a thoughtful frown on his face. "I wonder how he's gonna get Vince into one of these things..."

Halting his inspection, Cloud blinked surprised. "You know... now that you mention it... Not even Rufus ShinRa could manage that, could he?"

* * *

_**"You can feel it too, can't you?"**_

Chaos voice slithered through Vincent's mind like a slippery eel, and the former Turk tensed annoyed. He rarely replied to the demon's taunts and hints, but this time Chaos were right. He could feel something. A restlessness. A sense of danger on it's way. Was Cid in danger?

Wandering the streets in Midgar to burn off some pent up energy, Vincent tried to will away Chaos' presence and focus on what needed be done. He got as far as to remind himself to pick up some more ammo, when he turned a corner and froze in a somewhat fighting position.

Jessie gasped softly, taking a step back as the dark form of the Turk had come out of nowhere. And now crimson eyes were locked on her.

Vincent quickly recognized the girl as the one Cloud had brought with him, but her identity did nothing to calm him. There was something about her. Now that he was this close, Vincent could sense the incredible gathering of energy inside her.

_**"Such power!"**_

Chaos stirred inside Vincent, like a shark sensing blood in the water.

Jessie almost didn't dare to breathe, much less move. Her eyes were locked with the crimson gaze, and she could almost see the eyes behind Vincent's. Like a being eyeing her from within the pale man in front of her.

Vincent trembled as he forced Chaos silent, feeling the other demons stirring as well. "Go..."

"W-what?" Jessie wrapped her arms around herself in some instinctive movement of self-defence.

"Go!" Vincent exclaimed angrily, knowing this girl had a secret that she was hiding from them all. A secret that could very easily kill them.

Jessie started violently at his outburst, but her legs had no trouble obeying. Running towards her room, she never looked back.

But Vincent's eyes were locked on her retreating form, as were the gazes of the demons inside him as well. She was a dangerous one. Vincent was going to keep an eye on her...

_**"Retreating from battle again? Coward!"**_

Shaking his head briefly, Vincent lifted a hand to his temple. Be quiet, he thought tensely and closed his eyes.

_**"The real battles will begin soon! Maybe once you've lost everything again, you might see things the right way..."**_

Crimson eyes opened abruptly and an uneasy feeling spread through Vincent. What do you mean?

_**"Soon the sun and dusk will be all that we have, and blood will be spilled once more!"**_

The demon always relished in dropping small hints, speaking in riddles and taunting his uncertainty. The problem with Chaos, was that it really lived by it's name. It wasn't good, nor evil. It simply was. It followed no rules, no conscience. It could help or back stab, whatever it felt like at the moment it decided to act.

I am in no mood for your riddles, Vincent thought annoyed and glanced over at the item shop. He was supposed to buy ammo.

_**"Sun and dusk."**_

And suddenly it was clear.

"Rain and Dawn," Vincent whispered, an ice cold fear spreading through him. It was nothing that pointed towards anything that would lead him into believing they were in any danger. There was no reason for anyone to travel to the distant village of Wutai to find the woman living with Vincent Valentine, and their daughter. But then again, a lot of things weren't making sense. Why would anyone go after them? Vincent demanded an answer from the demon inside him.

_**"The rules of winning. Go after the weak link. You shouldn't have left them unguarded..."**_

Vincent felt sick.

In all probability, there was nothing wrong with Rain nor Dawn. Chaos loved to mess with Vincent's mind, and this was probably just some sick joke from the demon. But what if it wasn't? Could Vincent really take that chance?

And what harm could it do to check up on them? Bring them to Midgar, to danger and safety. He hadn't been there for Lucrecia, but he was not going to fail them!

Vincent glanced briefly up at the ShinRa tower, then turned to walk towards the city gates. No need to worry the others.

Chaos was probably lying.

* * *

Sephiroth knocked on the office door, waited and entered as he was then ordered to do.

Rufus glanced up from his papers, and Reeve swallowed nervously from where he stood beside him.

Sephiroth wondered briefly if Reeve would open the window first or merely jump straight through it if he pulled the Masamune and yelled; boo! Probably straight through. "You wanted to see me, Mr President?"

Putting his pen down, Rufus leaned back with a sigh. "Yeah, I got a favour to ask of you."

Sephiroth frowned. A favour? Nobody asked him to do favours. Was this some kind of trick? "What... would that be?"

"Reeve here has been gathering information for a while now, and it seems that we have a lead on the people who crashed my party and starting shooting the wrong people!" Rufus pushed a small file towards Sephiroth, "It appears that everything can be tracked back to Cosmo Canyon."

Sephiroth slowly gazed down, placing a few fingers on the file to turn it the right way for him to read. Names, dates and missing persons reports. "What does this have to do with me?"

Rufus placed his elbows on the armrests and lifted his hands to let his fingertips meet just under his chin while giving a smooth smile. "I was hoping you would take a small group of soldiers and head on out to Cosmo Canyon and have a talk with their leader there. See what you can discover. Use those great SOLDIER skills."

Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth straightened to cross his arms. "Why me? Send some of your flunkies." And nodded abruptly towards Reeve, who made a very embarrassing yip. "Or him!"

Rufus gave a soft laugh, sighing with feigned mellowness. "I'm afraid Reeve is more of the intellectual kind than a general. He has his uses, I assure you, but this is a task I cannot hand to anyone less than the great General Sephiroth himself."

Still not convinced, Sephiroth merely sent the fiery haired man a dry look. "And why not go yourself?"

"Ah," Rufus got up and shrugged apologetically. "There is the small matter of planning my wedding. Tifa would KILL me if I were to venture off on some camping trip now. Besides, my words are nothing against your do-as-I-say-or-I'll-kill-you-myself attitude. Soldiers love that kind of thing from their general."

Sephiroth was unable to keep back an amused smile, the idea suddenly appeared to improve by the seconds. That would mean he would get away from Midgar for a little while. "There is only a minor problem..."

"And what is that?" Rufus asked nonchalantly, "I'm certain that it's nothing that cannot be solved."

Sephiroth smirked, "I'm no general longer, remember? Your father lifted me of that title when..." His smile faded and he glanced away, "When Nibelheim was burned."

Rufus waved a hand absently, "No problem at all. Most of the soldiers never got that silly memo anyway, and I'll have Reeve broadcast your re-instatement this instant!"

Reeve was still staring nervously at the silver haired man, and only blinked when his name was mentioned. Numbers and people, Reeve could handle, but crazed swordsmen that summons Meteors were a different matter!

Sephiroth was silent for a little while, considering, then nodded. "Deal. I'll do it."

And it was almost a relief to go through the regular routines again. The gathering of the soldiers, the smell of weapons and materia. Just like old times.

Sephiroth found it was easy to slip back into his role as a general again, letting years of practice do all the work while his mind were busy telling himself that he didn't have to tell anyone he was leaving for a few days. Especially not _her_!

Shaking off the thoughts, Sephiroth glanced up to see the group of 7 ShinRa soldiers in their places on the truck ready to transport them to the legendary Cosmo Canyon. He'd never been there himself, but had heard about that place from when he was a child. Everybody knew about Cosmo Canyon, and everybody dreamed of going there. They said that the secrets of the planet itself resided there, and it would appear that some sort of secret was indeed hidden in the legendary town. Even Jenova had whispered something about Cosmo Canyon in Sephiroth's sleep once, but with a clear taint of hatred towards the place.

"Ready to go, General!" The driver saluted formally, but his eyes revealed the thrill of being allowed to work with the great Sephiroth himself.

The silver haired man checked his materia a final time, before glancing back at Midgar a final time. Why did he feel like he was doing something wrong? Like he was sneaking way like some coward? Sephiroth shook his head and turned back to his awaiting troop. "Then let's go."

* * *

It took them four days before they finally could see the town called Cosmo Canyon in the horizon. Sephiroth was half asleep in the passenger seat, but the driver knew the general was eerily aware of his surroundings so it was no surprise when the silver haired man sat up seconds before the truck came to a halt outside the town.

The soldiers were all scrambling out of the truck, regaining feeling in cramped legs, while Sephiroth was already walking up the stairs.

The guard took a step towards him, his hands clutching a fighting stick like it was a lifeline holding him to the planet. "Uhm, ah, hal... Halt!"

Sephiroth smiled slightly amused, deciding to play along for a little while, and stopped a few stairs below the nervous guard. "I've come to talk to the leader of Cosmo Canyon. The soldiers are merely protection against beasts, we mean no harm."

The guard didn't quite look like he believed him. "Y-you're Sephiroth! You're dead. You died!"

Sephiroth considered this for a little while. Somehow: Yeah, but the woman I killed brought me back, didn't sound like something that would convince a nervous soul. "Er, yeah, it was all a, er, misunderstanding. This creature called Jenova took my form and wrecked a bit of havoc."

"Jenova! Yes, I've heard about that thing!" The guard exclaimed eagerly, then gathered himself into his strict appearence again. "Your identity is of no importance. No one is to enter Cosmo Canyon! By orders of the chief!"

Frowning, Sephiroth glanced over the guard's shoulder and saw the desolate town. "Is that so...? May I inquire as to the reason why?"

The guard blinked and looked a little puzzled. Clearly this was not something he'd thought to ask his superior when given the mission. "The, ah, reason is of no importance! No one is to enter Cosmo Canyon! By orders of the chief!"

Great, Sephiroth mused, a parrot guard. He sighed and glanced back at the soldiers watching him like a captive audience at some romance movie. Even better. The silver haired man gazed at the guard again, weighing his options.

He could force his way in, but it was risky. If this was indeed the location of the people who had attacked at Rufus' party, then that meant they were armed and ready to die for their cause. Just because the town _looked_ deserted, did not mean it was necessarily so.

He could also retreat for now, and send a spy. Infiltrate the town, and hope to gain information that way.

"That's okay, Gai," a deep voice said and the guard jumped to attention.

Sephiroth straightened slightly himself, but couldn't help the slight start that went through him at the sight of the beast walking towards them.

He could barely remember the beast that had accompanied AVALANCHE in their mission against him, but this one was even bigger. Powerful muscles rippling under sleek, red fur as it walked. Deadly claws clicking against the rocks and yellow eyes gleaming with intelligence. Eyes that could pierce your soul.

Sephiroth wasn't aware of his nervous swallow or how his hand automatically went to rest on the hilt of the Masamune.

The beast halted in front of Sephiroth, as the guard backed up to give them privacy. "You're Sephiroth." The beast stated, and something reminding of anger flared underneath it's calm surface.

"I am," Sephiroth confirmed, unable to shake the nervous feeling. "But I am not the one who killed your kind."

An ear flickered and there was a glimpse of deadly fangs as the beast made something reminding of a wry grin. "Then who did?"

"Jenova," Sephiroth declared, feeling like a coward for not accepting the blame he should carry.

"Why are you here, Sephiroth?" The beast growled, it's fire-tipped tail swishing with suppressed anger.

Hesitating, Sephiroth kept a wary eye on it's every move. If that beast jumped at him, Sephiroth had to make damn sure to avoid it's claws, fangs and tail all at once. "It appears that people who have disappeared here for the last ten years has started to show up again, and trying to kill people."

The beast suddenly turned and walked away. "Leave this place. You have no business here."

Sephiroth took a step forward, but was quickly blocked by the eager guard. "Something is going on here, isn't it! Why do they want Highwind's life? Why did they attack ShinRa?"

The beast halted briefly, and glanced back at him. "Leave and do not come back."

Sephiroth could only watch as the beast walked up some stairs and disappear behind a door, while the town was slowly filling up with people appearing out of nowhere. Slowly backing down the stairs, Sephiroth's eyes wandered and caught as much information as they could, before he turned to face the nervous ShinRa soldiers. "Alright... Let's head home and report. There's nothing we can do here without reinforcements..."

* * *

Vincent felt oddly nervous as the boat were approaching the beach, not sure what he was to expect. Chaos had fallen silent, and it's silence was taunting the former Turk even more than any words could have.

Jumping overboard, Vincent landed firmly in the soft sand and the waves washed softly by his legs.

"Please be careful, Sir," the old man who owned the boat declared silently.

Frowning, Vincent sent the man a look that told him clearly to explain what he meant by those words.

The old man swallowed hard under the crimson gaze and nervously pointed towards the direction of Wutai, "they say it's under attack from some other town, or something..."

Vincent started violently, gazing in the direction the man was pointing. Chaos had been telling the truth? "When did this happen? Why hasn't anyone been alerted? Who is responsible for the attack?"

Had anyone in AVALANCHE heard the stream of words, they would have been impressed with the old man for managing such a feat, but the old man was more concerned about getting away before he was attacked too. "Wutai is a warrior town. They're proud people, would never ask for help, no, Sir. Dunnow who's behind it, Sir. Just wanted to warn you."

Vincent gave a faint nod, then a jab of panic shot through him and soon he was sprinting up the beach.

He couldn't be too late! It wasn't possible!

Fate couldn't be THAT cruel!

Rain was a city girl. She knew how to take care of herself! And their daughter. If only she managed to stay alive until he got there...

No, Vincent's eyes narrowed as he continued his haste towards what he'd once thought of a safe haven, they were ok. They had to be ok.

He had no idea how long he'd been running, but soon he could hear the echoes of gun shots and explosions and fear dug in a little deeper. The demons inside him instantly began to fight to free themselves and take part in the carnage they could smell.

But Vincent was firmly focused. Nothing and no one would get in his way.

Without slowing down, Vincent pulled out Death Penalty and loaded it. Refusing to acknowledge the start that went through him at the sight of the thick smoke rising towards the sky from behind the hill where Wutai was.

Rain and Dawn was ok. They were unharmed. They weren't dead. He hadn't failed them.

Finally reaching the top of the hill, Vincent didn't stop to stare at the destruction that met him. He merely continued his reckless pace down the steep hill, ignoring the gun fire and screams. Three helicopters were hovering in the sky, letting off rounds of gun fire whenever they saw something move. Three huge monsters, like the ones who had tried to kill Cid, were swaying around the outskirt of Wutai. Several soldiers in their unknown uniforms were fighting against the Wutai warriors, and blood were making the streets slippery.

Vincent didn't stop once.

Firing at whatever tried to fire at him, or attack him in any way, the former Turk was merely set on reaching a house.

A house where he'd finally exhaled and stopped his wandering. A house where he'd held his daughter in his arms for the first time. A house where a dark haired woman would put her arms around him and merely hold him close when he woke up screaming from his nightmares. A house he'd started to call his home.

Vincent dodged a bullet and sent one in return, ignoring how the bridge exploded behind him, before turning a corner and comming to a halt.

The house... was no more.

A burning heap of shattered materials were all that was left, smoke slowly rising towards the sky.

Vincent glanced around, completely numb, seeing all the people dead and dying, then slowly sank to his knees.

* * *

Seto saw the small group of soldiers and the man known as Sephiroth talk briefly before gathering to leave.

The man had reeked of alien influence, yet his eyes seemed clear. Was it possible that a man could be connected to Jenova and not be under her influence?

The questions asked were bound to create even more rumours running around in Cosmo Canyon, and Seto briefly wished that Bugenhagen was there. He always knew how to deal with such things.

And Nanaki...

The great beast closed his eyes and allowed grief to wash over him once again. The son he'd only sensed and shed tears for a year ago. The proud warrior that fell to protect this planet.

Yellow eyes opened and Seto shut away his feelings again. If he didn't, then they would destroy him. If he halted for one moment and considered everything he'd lost, then it would take away his will to live.

So now, he merely focused on completing the task his mate, his son and old Bugenhagen had fought for.

Seto was the guardian of this place. A warrior of the planet.

A sound only his sensitive feline ear could pick up caught his attention and Seto raised his head to peer into the horizon. Three more of these foul smelling mutant-monsters were loose. This was the fifth attack this week.

Only this time, a small group of soldiers and a general was in their way.

Seto gave soft growl, his fire-tipped tail swishing with his thoughts.

Something was wrong. The planet was too quiet. The orders given to him were too strange.

Something was terribly wrong...

* * *

_AN_

_Whew, and a bit more action in this chapter, yes?_

_A huge thanks as always to my reviewers! Your words are what makes these chapters happen! _

_Tell me what you think!_

_Until next time, stay tuned!_


	13. Trail of Blood

**13. Trail of Blood...**

* * *

The smoke was rising towards the sky, thick and pitch black. The air was filled with screams and gun fire. The once so dry earth was soaked with blood.

And Vincent was unaware of all of this.

He was still kneeling in front of the ruins of what could have become his life, the remains of a house that had given him brief moments of peace with a dark haired woman and a child with his eyes.

Yes, Dawn had opened her eyes to reveal Vincent's humanity gazing back at him. Dark hazel eyes that had contained the innocence that had been torn from Vincent.

Now crimson eyes was staring into nothing, burning with dry tears that he was unable to shed. Pain was steadily growing inside him, and agony was numbing his senses. Silence was all that he heard despite the inferno happening around him, and memories were flashing in front of his eyes like lightning strikes.

And Chaos was laughing.

Vincent remembered clearly the last time he saw his daughter. Asleep in her crib, her trust in him absolute.

The former Turk drew a shivering breath, remembering Rain's smile as she told him to return as fast as he could. That she would be missing him.

Agony was steadily building inside Vincent, and he was trembling hard as he remembered how surprised he'd been at the sound when Rain had made him laugh for the first time in so many years. Agony was becoming unbearable as he remembered his puzzlement when Rain had decided to go and pick flowers in the moon light. Agony was tearing him apart as he remembered the feeling of falling asleep with Rain in his arms.

Vincent closed his eyes hard as he screamed.

A scream that turned into a howl as the Galiant Beast broke free, enraged by the strong feelings surging through it's host. Claws dug into the ground as the beast howled again, and small streams of smoke was rising from it's nostrils. It was ready for battle. It was ready for murder.

Bounding into battle, the beast was announcing it's arrival with huge balls of fire towards anything it saw moving. The Galiant Beast easily dodged the bullets that was shot towards it, and flew into the air with a strong leap, landing on the roof of what had been a restaurant.

The people of Wutai were trained warriors, but they were hopelessly outnumbered and gun fire were rapidly depleting their numbers.

The Galiant Beast gave a soft growl, it's eyes locked on it's next target. It waited just long enough for the helicopter to come within reach, and sent off a huge ball of fire to crash into it. Howling triumphantly as the air craft began spinning before crashing in a small house, the Galiant Beast then jumped down to deal with the soldier that came running. The beast sneered annoyed as the soldiers barely managed to fire a few shots before they fell victim to it's deadly claws, and it turned it's eyes towards the huge figure of one of the mutated monsters looming over the town.

Finally a challenge worthy of the Galiant Beast!

Howling, it crouched down as it got ready for a long jump, when suddenly a sound caught it's attention. Or rather, it caught Vincent's semi-conscious mind's attention.

A gun shot. A gun shot with the original sound of being fired with one of Vincent's guns. The Quicksilver.

The Galiant Beast swayed slightly, shaking it's head as it fought against Vincent's return. It wasn't ready! It still had enemies to kill! It wasn't over!

The Quicksilver fired again, and this time Vincent couldn't be held back but returned to his human form with a slight gasp. Stumbling a few steps, the former Turk gathered himself and set course for where the direction of the sound.

When he'd left that night, Vincent had placed the beloved Quicksilver in Rain's hands. Just for safety, he'd told her. And he'd already trained her in the use of fire arms, unlike the other warriors of Wutai who still preferred their ninja weapons.

Was it possible?

Vincent's heart began to race and he picked up the pace to a sprint towards where a third shot from the Quicksilver could be heard.

* * *

Sephiroth was half asleep again, slouching in the passenger seat, when suddenly his eyes shot open and he straightened abruptly. "Stop the truck!"

The driver jumped startled and stared wide eyed at him, "W-what?"

"Stop the damn truck NOW!" Sephiroth snapped, turning to open the window back to the small group of ShinRa soldiers drowsing the back that was rudely awakened by the sudden stop. "Everyone get out! GET OUT!"

The soldiers stared frightened at him, but made no sign to move. Like deers frozen in headlights.

Sephiroth kicked open his own door, watching as the driver fled before turning back to the numb soldiers. "I said: GET OUT! NOW!"

The doors were flung open and everyone scrambled outside, Sephiroth barely managing to hit the ground running as a huge paw smashed down on the truck and flattening it.

Turning to face it, Sephiroth slowly pulled out the Masamune while measuring the monster picking up the flattened truck to peer at it. Another one of these zombie-looking monsters. A heavy footstep caught his attention, and the general spun around to see two more a few meters away. Three of them!

Sephiroth glanced over at the small group of horrified soldiers staring at the beings with disbelief. One monster they might have handled, but three?

It seemed like a tactical retreat was the best option, but there was the minor problem of a small group of humans running compared to huge monsters with strides that covered 20 meters a step and the fact that their truck was now two dimmensional.

Sephiroth swallowed hard, his mind working frantically to find the best solution, as the soldiers appeared too afraid to move at all. For once, their ability to freeze completely came in good use, as it seemed that the monster was more interested in the truck for the moment, and it's companions were bickering half-heartedly among themselves.

They needed a distraction, something to draw the monsters attention away from them as they made their escape.

But what? How did you distract a monster the size of the ShinRa tower and it's two friends without drawing their attention to yourself while doing so?

Suddenly a gun shot broke Sephiroth concentration and he gazed quickly over as the monster howled angrily and tossed the truck away to glare at the guilty soldier holding a trembling gun.

Idiot! Sephiroth drew a sharp breath as the howl attracted the other monsters attentions as well, and the two began dragging their oversized feet towards the small group of ShinRa soldiers. No more time to think, Sephiroth realised as he saw how the soldiers still weren't moving. "Go! Move your asses! Get out of there!" The silver haired man made a small prayer to the Masamune, before closing his eyes briefly in resignation as the soldiers were running straight towards him. Yes, thank you, bring the monster to me, don't let me get a sneak attack on them as that would take too much excitement out of the situation. That way I might have gotten in a hit before one of them eats me, and that wouldn't do, would it?

Sephiroth raised a hand and threw a Wall on the soldiers, hoping it would keep them alive at least. "Stay down, ok?" The silver haired man ordered the lieutenant, who gave a pale nod.

For some odd reason, as he was walking towards the three monsters, Sephiroth found himself thinking about Aeris. He wondered if she was angry with him for just leaving without saying a word. Right now he regretted bitterly doing so. Maybe they could have had a better parting than the last. Maybe she had apologized once more, and he would have forgiven her.

Any way, he would have had a better last memory of her than the pained look on her face as he roughly dismissed her and left her in a huff.

A monster howled at him, and Sephiroth got in a fighting stance, lifting the Masamune as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

At least now he had a reason to survive, didn't he? He had to return to Midgar and make things up with Aeris.

"Alright, let's go," Sephiroth declared smoothly, "Let's get this over with!"

* * *

Vincent came to a scudding halt, glancing around. Where? Where did that final shot come from?

A bullet gazed his shoulder, but the former Turk didn't notice.

The building collapsed beside him, the flames already devouring it rising even higher, but Vincent didn't notice that either.

His senses were locked on finding the location of the person wielding the Quicksilver, not daring to hope, but unable to dismiss the possibility that it could be Rain.

A new shot.

Vincent's gold hand curled into a fist and connected with the jaw of an unknown soldier that leaped out in his path and tried to stab him. No time for that. He had to find the person firing Quicksilver!

The shots were comming from the path leading to the mountains, and Vincent dodged several more bullets as he ran towards the path.

A helicopter was hovering over his destination and Vincent heard soldiers calling out orders to each other. There was something going on there. Something important.

That was when he heard her voice.

Heard Rain scream.

Starting violently, Vincent almost didn't manage to dodge a bullet flying pass him and was rewarded with a cut across his cheek, but it didn't matter.

They were alive!

Sprinting along the dirt path, Vincent pulled out Death Penalty and efficiently removed the soldiers that got in his way. His heart was hammering with hope and fear.

It wasn't too late!

Rounding a curve in the path, the former Turk came to a sudden halt as he found himself facing a large group of soldiers and the helicopter hovering just over their heads. Everyone was currently staring at him, but all Vincent saw was the woman restrained by three soldiers.

Rain was covered in soot and blood, but clearly alive and kicking. Literarily. But when her eyes landed on Vincent, she went calm and hope lit up in her eyes. "Vincent!"

Vincent took a step towards them, but halted as a gun was placed to Rain's temple. "Let her go, and I will give you all a merciful death."

The huge guns on the helicopter slowly turned with a whirring sound to aim at the gun man, and a high ranking soldier smirked triumphantly. "I think not, Mr Valentine. Make move and you both die! My man wont hesitate to blow her brains out, and the nice crew in the helicopter here wont hesitate to fill you full of lead!"

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed slightly and he was already calculating the fastest way to take out the dangerous ones and get Rain to safety, ignoring the sound of one of the monsters wrecking a house near by.

Rain paled and tugged frantically to free herself, "Vincent, listen to me! You have to leave here!"

Frowning, Vincent shook his head briefly. He was NOT leaving her with these goons!

"Listen," Rain pleaded urgently, holding his eyes with an intense gaze. "I'm not important right now. You have to make sure this day ends and pray for dawn, ok?"

Vincent's frown deepened and he clutched Death Penalty harder. Those words made no sense! Dammit, why did everyone have to throw frigging riddles his way?

"Pray for dawn," Rain repeated in soft desperation, then kicked the soldier on her left.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly as he realised what she meant. Dawn. The child was nowhere to be seen! She'd managed to hide their daughter before getting captured. That was why she was way up here on this path, drawing them away from the location.

Pray for Dawn. The temple.

Taking a step back, Vincent swallowed hard. "I will come for you."

Rain nodded, smiling weakly. "I'll be waiting, Vincent. Now, hurry!"

This time Vincent glanced over as he heard the monster tear down another house, realising it was heading straight for the temples, before gazing a final time at Rain. "I'm sorry..." And turned to save their daughter, failing to protect Rain like he'd failed to protect Lucrecia.

"Valentine!" A voice called out after him, "You want to save this woman? In two days, you will bring Cid Highwind to Gongaga, or you will find pieces of her there!"

Vincent glanced back a final time, seeing the helicopter lift up in the sky, before focusing on the task in front of him.

* * *

The Masamune flashed like lightning as Sephiroth lashed out at the monster in front of him, quickly rolling to his left as the second monster rammed it's taloned tail in the ground where he'd been standing.

Two of the monsters were focusing on him, but the silver haired general could hear the gun fire that revealed the panicking ShinRa soldiers dealing with the third monstrosity. This wasn't going very well! Time was not on their side!

Sprinting towards the already injured monster, Sephiroth jumped up in the air to deliver another deep cut with the Masamune.

He knew the only way to immobilize these oversized creatures were to decapitate them, but it was no easy task! Their size and strength were the main obstacles, combined with the fact that to get close enough to chop their heads off, meaning you were close enough for them to reach you as well.

The cut delivered, Sephiroth kicked off from the monster's shoulder and flew towards the second one. Luckily these monsters were slow and stupid, but he had a bad feeling that these were sent out because they were expendable. What was being kept back as a trump card?

A second attack was delivered, and Sephiroth had barely landed before he was forced into another high leap as the first monster lunged after him.

It was no use! He couldn't deal with two monsters at once! It was impossible to immobilize one as long as the other were attacking as well!

And eventually, Sephiroth would get tired.

Lashing out, Sephiroth left a deep gash across one of the monster's chest and landed at a small distance from the two creatures. They were immune to magic he'd learned, and wounding them didn't even appear to slow them down. They would scream occasionally, or make sounds that sounded like screams, but he wasn't too sure if they felt pain. If they felt anything at all. There wasn't even anger in their small eyes. Just emptiness.

Suddenly one of the monsters drew a deep breath and sent a shower of pins the size of small spears towards Sephiroth, forcing him up in the air again and there it's tail greeted him.

Sephiroth managed to deflect the pins with the Masamune, but the tail was a different matter.

It hit hard, and Sephiroth felt his beloved sword fall from his hand as he was sent towards the ground at an alarming speed. Squirming, he tried to get his feet underneath himself and was already reaching out his hand to reclaim the Masamune mid-air, when the second shower of pins came at him.

Automatically raising his right arm to protect his face, Sephiroth landed hard and was physically unable to hold back the scream that broke free as he felt the bone in his left upper arm shatter at the impact with the hard ground. Pins cut through him, and blood was pooling beneath him within seconds.

Vision blurring, Sephiroth drew a shivering breath as he tried to gather himself. This was beyond not good. This was actually quite bad!

Trying to sit up ended in a pained cry and Sephiroth reaching over to clutch his broken arm and him panting hard as he tried to ignore the pain of the pins impaling him.

Game over, he thought numbly.

Then a huge ball of fire flew over him and rammed into the closest monster.

Only, the fire ball were making deep growls and left huge gashes where it attacked the howling creature.

Sephiroth frowned, then blinked hard and looked once more.

The cat beast! The one who had ordered him to leave Cosmo Canyon!

Suddenly a flicker of magic surrounded Sephiroth and he gave a silent groan of pain as a ShinRa soldier was kneeling beside him while tugging an arm around his shoulders. "Hang on, Mr General!"

Sephiroth gritted his teeth to endure the pain as he stood solely because of the soldier holding him up while a second was yanking out the pins still impaling Sephiroth.

What was the cat beast doing here? Why had it saved his life?

What was going on?

* * *

Vincent let Death Penalty roar twice before he took the chance of crossing the road and continue towards the temple. It was way more crowded here and most of the buildings were burning. The former Turk crouched down behind the remains of a tree while reloading his weapon and absently glanced over to see the temple almost within reach.

Soldiers and Wutai warriors were fighting in front of it, but it appeared relatively unharmed. At least it hadn't caught fire. Yet.

Getting up, he ran towards the building, only flinching when a bullet tore into his side. No time for that.

Vincent didn't stop until he had his back against the temple, breathing hard while pressing his golden claw against the bullet wound. So far, so good. Almost there.

Glancing over the fence, he slowly lifted Death Penalty and sent off a shot towards the gold plate that was the key to the secret entrance.

The sound drowned in the smoke and scream filled death of Wutai.

Vincent didn't turn around as the secret door slid open behind him, but warily backed inside and kept Death Penalty ready to fire until the door closed once again.

Holstering Death Penalty, Vincent finally turned to gaze around in the door. It was empty.

Fear struck him violently and the former Turk had to force himself calm, "Dawn...?"

The ground shook from some explosion close by and Vincent knew he had little time. Dawn HAD to be there!

"Dawn? Are you here?" He slowly walked into the room, gazing around and willed himself to keep his straining calm. Had he misunderstood Rain's words? "Dawn?"

Finally a sound caught his attention, and Vincent quickly peered under a table.

A pair of hazel eyes were watching him with fear and helplessness.

Relief rushed through Vincent and he closed his eyes briefly, then crouched down on the floor and reached out a hand. "Dawn! Come! We have to hurry!"

Baby Valentine made no sign to move, eyeing him anxiously.

Vincent hesitated, not wanting to just grab the child and possibly scare her even more by yanking her out from under there. "It's your father, Dawn. You can trust me. Come now."

Baby Valentine was not affected at all.

Barely over six months, Vincent realised she probably didn't understand what he was saying anyway. The destruction outside must have scare her beyond reason and the darkness seemed like a good hiding place from all the scary things. "Dawn, please..." Then he remembered Rain's words and tried a weak smile. "Dawn, it's ok. Daddy is here. I'm going to look after you now." Enough with formalities, Rain had said, you're her daddy! "Daddy is here..."

Hazel eyes watered with tears and Dawn reached out her tiny arms.

Vincent exhaled with painful relief and affection as he reached out and lifted up the small child, that quickly latched on to him for dear life.

For a few seconds, he merely held her close and savoured the feeling, then crimson eyes opened. They weren't safe yet.

Adjusting his daughter so he could hold her close with his golden arm, leaving his gun arm free, Vincent carefully moved his cloak to hide her underneath it. His gold arm would provide some armour for her, and keeping her under the red cloak would hopefully hide her from sight. "We have to leave now, Dawn..."

Baby Valentine whimpered silently, clutching a feverish hold of his black shirt.

Vincent swallowed hard as he gazed down at her pale and frightened face in the darkness of his cloak. "Everything is going to be alright, Dawn. Daddy is going to look after you, but you have to be quiet. Do you think you can do that?" He didn't really wait for an answer, merely placed a hasty kiss on the top of her head, then opened the door to cross the battlefield once again.

* * *

Sephiroth could not remember the last time he had fled from a fight.

In fact, he couldn't remember if he had EVER fled from a fight!

But then again, Sephiroth was no fool. When the cat beast had given them the opportunity, they had ran like hysterical chocobos with the aim of getting as much distance between them and the monsters as possible!

Sephiroth glanced over at the cat beast running beside him, unable to stop wondering even in the middle of their head over heels fleeing.

Why had the cat beast appeared? Why had it saved his life? It was the cat beast who had turned them away, why come after them?

"Why?" Sephiroth managed to ask, his legs protesting against the harsh treatment after the impaled by pins ordeal.

Seto glanced over at the silver haired man, yellow eyes holding no more benevolence than the last time they'd met. "I could smell those creatures approaching. They've been attacking Cosmo Canyon all week. But for now, Sir General, I suggest you conjure up a plan to get us out of here!"

Nodding, Sephiroth threw a quick glance back at the monsters stumbling after the small group running for their lives. "Yeah, guess I don't have much choice..."

Fumbling out his PHS, Sephiroth pressed the blue button and waited for a reply. "Come on... Come on, come on, come on!"

* * *

Aeris' feet dangled daintily from where she was sitting on the crate, "I don't see how you can do this for hours..."

Cid inched out from under the ShinRa plane he was working on, glaring at her with his oil covered face. "Yeah? Well, that girly flower decoration thing of yers seems dead boring t'me! Wouldn't have lasted five minutes!" He held out a demanding hand.

Sighing, Aeris gingerly lifted a greasy wrench and placed it carefully in his hand, but was unable to add a sweet flavoured comment; "I think you'd make a wonderful flower decoratist, Cid. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Cid snorted like she'd just mortally offended him and inched under the plane again. "If I EVER start playing with flowers, I'm gonna shoot myself! Now, ya came here to help and not complain!"

Aeris gave a faint smile, glancing over at what she could see of the pilot. Truth be told, she came to see how he was doing. Aeris knew Cid was struggling to deal with everything that had happened, and wanted to show him that she was there for him. As well as the fact that she had to do something or she would go crazy from wondering about Sephiroth. How could he just leave like that? Ok, so he was angry, but just leave? Not a word. Nothing.

Rufus said he had asked Sephiroth to go, but Aeris knew the general had been more than happy to leave. Sephiroth wanted to get away from her.

That thought hurt more than anything she'd ever felt.

Then the sound of the PHS ringing tore her out of her thoughts, and Aeris tilted her head curiously as Cid inched himself from out under the plane again with colourful curses. Good thing that Aeris had learned to turn a deaf ear to that language.

"This'd better be damn important!" Cid declared as he answered the call, but then started. "Sephiroth? Is that you? The line is very bad... You sound weird, or should I say weirder?"

Aeris straightened abruptly, eyes locked on the pilot now absently drying his face with a cloth. Sephiroth was calling Cid?

Nodding, Cid got up. "Yeah, Rufus told me. What... Is something wrong? What the hell was that just now? Monsters? Where are you guys? Yeah, I know where that is... Yeah, ok, just... stay alive, ok?" The pilot gave a dry chuckle, "Don'tcha worry! My airship is the fastest ever built! Ya'll just keep running yer asses off and I'll be there to save the day!"

Aeris jumped to her feet as Cid hung up and ran over to take a hold of one of Cid's hands. "That was Sephiroth? Is something wrong? Is he hurt? Monsters? Where is he?"

"Whoa, girl!" Cid waved his free hand for her to calm down. "It's a bit of an emergency. Sephiroth was checking out Cosmo Canyon, yeah? But looks like some frigging monsters decided to take the trip as well! The big ass, merciless killing kind of monster that we've all learned to hate!"

Clutching his hand harder, Aeris stared intensely at him. "Then... Then we have to leave NOW! We have to hurry!"

Cid frowned, "Hey now, where did 'we' come in to this?"

Aeris released him to trot towards the airship, "I'm comming too! I want to help! And if you don't let me, I'll tell Rufus and he wont let you leave!"

Starting, Cid ran after her. "Hey, that's blackmail! Not very nice, you know! Nice girls don't do that!"

"When did I claim to be a nice girl?" Aeris asked with a faint smile, then began to climb up the ladder. "We don't have time to argue, Cid!"

Grumbling, the pilot had to admit that she was right and let the matter drop.

Now all they had to do was to get the Highwind airborne and reach Sephiroth's group in time!

Cid Highwind grinned slightly as he entered the airship again, feeling more awake than in a long time.

Finally he got to save the day!

* * *

_So what do you think?_

_Let me know!_

_Huge thanks to my reviewers once again! Can't repeat that enough!_


	14. Traitor

**14. Traitor**

The helicopter was keeping a low altitude, but it was moving at an amazing speed towards it's destination.

Inside, a small group of soldiers were sitting a wary distance from the dark haired woman, who supposedly was their captive. However, orders to bring her to the base unharmed had left the soldiers in a difficult position. Half a dozen bruised shins, three black eyes, countless scratches and a fair amount of possibly damaged family jewels later, the soldiers retreated to the opposite side of the aircraft and was content to glare at Rain. If it hadn't been for the original order to bring both the woman and the child, the troop didn't have to fear breaking orders too much. A bruised woman could be overlooked if the mission had been carried out flawlessly, but now they knew the boss wouldn't be too satisfied with them. Best not to tempt fate or they would end up like the monsters created in the darkness of their base.

Rain wrapper her arms even tighter around herself, staring out the small window while forcing herself not to cry. She had to be strong. But the memory of Wutai was not letting go. The sound of people dying. The smell of blood and raging fires. The heat of the flames and the feeling of the explosions shaking the ground.

The attack had come out of nowhere, and suddenly everyone was fighting. Rain had woken up to the sound of the first gun fired, and realised something horrible was happening. Her first thought was to save Dawn. Make sure her daughter was safe. Her fear had turned to absolute horror when she was unable to leave Wutai with her small child, as the soldiers were actually there for them! It had been pure desperation that had driven her to hide Dawn in the temple, promising the frightened child that she would return for her. And just as Rain had realised that she would be unable to keep that promise, Vincent had appeared. A wild hope had appeared, and when she saw him leave Rain knew he would do anything to get their daughter to safety. And of course he'd been able to get out of Wutai unharmed with Dawn... Right?

Suddenly the helicopter touched ground, and Rain was snapped back to reality. They had arrived to wherever they were supposed to go, and it was time to get out.

Rain tensed and turned to glare at the soldiers, preparing for battle if anyone DARED to touch her.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and a soldier fell out with a shriek. Followed by one jumping out to save himself, while the remaining three struggled with the fury of Rain. Kicking and tugging, Rain knew there was no way to avoid her destiny, but she was going to do as much damage as she could!

"Nownow," A voice tutted, "Is this some way to treat a lady?"

Rain and her captors froze to stare at the man who was standing by the crumbled and agonized form of the first soldier that had fallen out of the aircraft after landing.

The soldiers gave a quick salute before regaining their death grip, "This is Valentine's companion, sir!"

The man had the look of a doctor, or some scientist-related occupation, but could be no more than a couple of twenty years old. Unlike his eyes. Behind the glasses, his brown eyes was far older than the body, filled with cold intelligence. "Surely there is no need for three soldiers to manhandle a lady in this manner?"

Blinking nervously, the soldiers exchanged looks with each other, dreading what would happen if they unleashed the banshee. "Uh, Sir, she's a bit... hostile, Sir..."

The scientist waved a dismissing hand. "Nonsense. Release her. We're not barbarians!"

The soldiers hesitated briefly, then released Rain and scrambled to a safe distance.

Lifting her chin slightly, Rain measured her 'rescuer'. "So you're the one in charge here..."

"That I am," the scientist replied with a slight grin. "At your service, Miss."

The echoes of the 'whap' left a shocked silence after Rain's palm had connected with the man's cheek.

Slowly turning his face back to her, the scientist gingerly touched the stinging skin. He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Rain drew a trembling breath as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, "That was for Wutai, you bastard." That wasn't all she felt like doing to the man, but the soldiers looked ready to shoot her at that point and Rain still had a weak hope of seeing Vincent and Dawn again.

Chuckling, the man nodded and let his hand sink. "Allow me to explain."

Eyes narrowing, Rain crossed her arms defensively. "I don't think anything you say can justify the murders you're responsible for. And if any harm has come to Vincent or my daughter, you wont even live to regret it!"

"No report has been given to the capture or demise of Vincent Valentine, so I'm afraid he's slipped through our hands this time, Miss Rain. And that means your daughter should be safe as well, as Mr Valentine would not leave without her," the scientist motioned for Rain to follow him. "My name is Doctor Jinrei. This way, please."

Hesitating, Rain glanced around, but saw the soldiers surrounding her with guns they were more than happy to use. Sighing, she followed Jinrei through the ruins of what looked like an old Mako reactor.

* * *

Breathing hard, Sephiroth leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes tightly.

Didn't those things ever give up? They had been chasing them for two entire hours now! Even the great general was starting to grow slightly sick off fleeing.

Glancing over, he saw the ShinRa soldiers in a heap on the forrest ground. Luckily ShinRa soldiers were highly trained, but there were limits to a human body not infused with mako. They couldn't take much more.

The cat beast appeared unfazed by the long chase, and merely kept a yellow eye on their followers movements, while the general closed his eyes again.

It wouldn't be long before they tracked them down again, and then what? The injuries from Sephiroth's attack had already healed and the monsters appeared as energized as when they'd first stumbled upon them!

A tree crashed to the ground close by and Sephiroth opened his eyes. Rest time was over! He gazed at the soldiers again, "On your feet. We got to move again."

Panting, the men slowly got up on swaying feet and absently wiped their sweat drenched faces. The heat was making things even worse! Any other general would probably have seen his men resign themselves to their fate, but this was the great General Sephiroth's command! They had complete trust in him!

Sephiroth sighed, knowing the soldiers would not make it. In 10 minutes, they would be monster lunch. Though he knew none of their names, nor did he care to learn them, there was something inside him that resented to loose anyone in his troop to a trio of mutant monsters!

Then there was the sound of rapid gun fire and the monsters howled furiously.

"I know those guns," Sephiroth mumbled relieved, and quickly glanced out on the battle field.

In the sky, the Highwind was firing all her cannons towards the monsters at a comfortable distance, leaving the creatures to howl angrily at the airship with no way of reaching it. The gun fire was soon followed by several rockets that rammed into the monsters, and it took about 15 minutes before silence fell and all that was left were scattered remains of the creatures.

The ShinRa soldiers cheered as the Highwind landed, and even Sephiroth allowed himself a small smile.

That had been too close for comfort!

Once the great airship had landed, it's cargo ramp slowly opened and the small group set course for the safety of the aircraft.

No sooner had Sephiroth placed one foot on the ramp before a streak of pink and chestnut brown rammed into him, and slender arms were wrapped tightly around him. Stumbling a step back, the silver haired man exhaled a surprised smile and wrapped his own arms around Aeris, "Aeris? What are you doing here?"

Forcing the tears back, Aeris sniffled silently before she glanced up at him. "I was worried about you!"

A strong surge of affection rushed through Sephiroth and he slowly raised a hand to caress Aeris' cheek. "Well, as you can see; I'm perfectly alright."

Cid appeared as well, frowning thoughtfully. "Ain't Vince with you lot?"

Sephiroth absently stroke Aeris' back, making no sign to push her away. "No... Haven't seen him... Vincent has vanished?"

"Yeah, he left without a word of warning or a single trace, like some other people I know," Aeris declared, emerald eyes accusingly locked with reptilian eyes.

Sephiroth tensed slightly, remembering the fight and the harsh words he'd thrown at her the last time they'd been this close. "Yeah, I... I didn't..."

His eyes widened in shock as her petite hands cupped his face and moved him down to a mind-numbingly sweet kiss, that soon made him shut said eyes in bliss.

Cid cleared his throat awkwardly as Sephiroth let Aeris almost disappear in his embrace, the kiss quickly intensifying. "Yeah, ah, I'm gonna try and see if Vinnie might just answer his PHS this time... Yeah... That's what I'm gonna do..." And the pilot spun around to march inside the Highwind again, followed by equally embarrassed ShinRa soldiers and a puzzled Seto.

Forcing herself to break the kiss, Aeris barely lowered her lips from Sephiroth's with a gentle smile. "I missed you..."

Sephiroth trembled, resting his forhead to hers as he managed a faint smile in return. "Not half as much as I've missed you. I didn't mean what I said back then... I was angry and..."

Aeris placed a light finger to his lips, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it." And merely pulled him in for another kiss, her heart finally soaring with happiness again. She loved him and he loved her back.

That was all that mattered really.

* * *

Vincent was breathing hard as he leaned against the rock wall, eyes sharp and listening intensively for any sounds revealing the soldiers that had followed his escape out of Wutai. Luckily none of the helicopters were sent after him as well, but the soldiers had provided him with enough trouble. In a normal situation, Vincent wouldn't have hesitated to charge them straight on, but this time he had someone else to consider besides himself. His daughter was to be kept safe, no matter what.

There was no sign of his pursuers, and Vincent wondered briefly if he'd managed to shake them off.

A sharp jab of pain made Vincent flinch and he holstered his gun to gingerly place a hand to his right side. The bullet wound was bleeding badly.

Things weren't looking too good...

Vincent glanced down at the face barely visible underneath his cape and gave Dawn a faint smile in an effort to comfort her a little.

A few minutes passed, and there was still no sign of the soldiers and Vincent felt a faint flicker of hope.

That was when his PHS started ringing.

Starting violently, Vincent quickly pulled out the contraption and was actually a little surprised at the identity of the caller. These last days, since he'd left Midgar without a word, Cloud had been trying to reach the former Turk on the PHS, but Vincent didn't feel like explaining himself. So he was puzzled to see it was Cid calling, but was more worried about the sound of the PHS revealing his position.

Pressing the reply button, Vincent glanced around tensely, "Yes?"

"Hi ya, Vince!" Cid's voice sounded like the cheerful pilot once had, and not like the trapped soul that he had been when Vincent saw Cid last.

Frowning, Vincent clutched the PHS tighter like he was afraid the pursuers could hear Cid's loud voice. "What do you want?"

The pilot huffed, "And I'm glad to hear yer voice too, Sunny Sunshine! Jest taking off without tellin' anyone! Where the hell are ya?"

"I was not aware that I had to ask permission," Vincent shifted uneasily. He should start moving again, get as far away from Wutai as possible.

"You need to talk to someone about you trust issues, Vinnie. Seriously." Cid declared drily, "Anyway, had to pick up old Sephy by Cosmo Canyon. You want a ride back to Midgar, wherever your goth carcass is, or you wanna do the lone ranger act for a bit longer?"

Relief rushed through Vincent, and he straightened slightly despite the pain. "You're in Cosmo Canyon right now?" It shouldn't take the Highwind more than a few hours to reach Vincent's location, and it would be able to bring him and his daughter to safety.

"Yeah, just about. So, you want a ride or not?" Cid replied, and there was the sound of the Highwind's engines starting up in the background.

"I will meet you by the second bridge on the Wutai Island," Vincent dead panned, eyeing the bridge ahed of him.

"Wutai? Second bridge, roger that!" Cid declared and the PHS went dead.

Exhaling, Vincent closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rock wall. "We're getting out of here, Dawn. You're going to be safe soon, and then I'm going to get your mom back, ok?" He glanced down at the small girl again, "You've been a very brave girl. Your mother would be proud to have seen how good you've been."

Making his way towards the bridge, Vincent's mind was finally free to go over what he'd just been through and the destruction of Wutai hit him full force. Suddenly he could remember vividly the smell of the fires and the screams of the people dying. Picture upon picture flashed in front of his eyes so that when Vincent finally reached the base of the bridge, he was trembling so bad that he had to sit down. It was hard to breathe, and the former Turk tried to force himself calm. There couldn't be anything left of the town now. Everyone was dead and the buildings were burning. How was he going to tell Yuffie?

Vincent closed his eyes hard as Chaos began to laugh, tormenting himself by going over all the names of the people he'd gotten to know in Wutai. People that were now dead.

A gentle touch to his face made him open his eyes and Dawn was watching him with tear filled eyes.

Chaos went silent as Vincent merely held his daughter close and sat back to wait.

* * *

Sephiroth was currently standing on the deck as the Highwind was racing towards it's destination. He was also currently unable to keep his gaze from wandering over to where Aeris was standing by the railing. Completely unable to resist admiring the way her hair played in the wind, Sephiroth only hesitated briefly before walking over to stand behind her, gently sneaking his arms around her waist in an unspoken plea for forgiveness.

Leaning back against him, Aeris stroke his arm with a slight smile. Her silver haired general still had problems understanding how a person could simply forgive and not demand some kind of payback.

Sephiroth sighed, closing his eyes as he moved to softly nuzzle her neck. The scent of flowers always soothed his mind into blissful peace and calmed his anxious heart. "I've really been acting like an idiot, haven't I?"

Giggling, Aeris tilted her head to give him easy access to the sensitive skin. "Yes, you have."

That reply earned her a teasing nip at her neck, and Aeris squeaked as she quickly turned to face Sephiroth. He was smiling, and Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Vampire!" And by the look in his eyes, she knew Sephiroth wouldn't mind another taste of her neck. The kind that always left her with embarrassing hickeys for days! Aeris felt a slight colour enter her face.

Chuckling, Sephiroth reached out and took a gentle hold of her chin. She could always read his mind. "Don't worry. I'll behave."

It had been far too long since he'd looked at her like that, or even touched her at all... Aeris didn't want him to behave! Backing up, she smiled impishly as she jumped up to sit on the swaying railing."I'm not worried."

Sephiroth felt a jolt of fear go through him and he took a quick step forward as the Highwind shook slightly, "Aeris, be careful!"

For once her eyes were at level with his and Aeris smiled as Sephiroth's hands took a hold of her upper arms to keep her from loosing balance. "I trust you, Sephiroth, so I'm not worried at all."

Stunned, Sephiroth found himself unable to reply at all.

"Should I fall," Aeris said softly, "I know you would be there to catch me."

Sephiroth could only watch as her hand moved over to caress his cheek, and then willingly leaned over to meet the lips offered to him.

"Commin' up on Wutai!" Cid declared as he sailed up beside them, oblivious to the embarrassed Aeris and intensely annoyed Sephiroth.

Aeris slid down to stand again and turned to gaze at the island in the horizon. "Did he say why he was in Wutai?"

"Nah," Cid crossed his arms with a thoughtful look, "Didn't say much about anything really."

Sephiroth snorted, "Which isn't much of a surprise when it comes to him!" He cut a face as he received Aeris' correcting elbow in his stomach, and returned her look with a smirking one.

The sound of claws against the floor declared Seto's arrival, and the huge cat beast gazed thoughtfully at the horizon. "I smell blood..."

Nodding, Cid lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, somethin's up. But I bet ol' Vince can tell us all about it." He inhaled deeply before releasing a grey cloud that rose towards the sky, "There's the second bridge. No sign of him though..."

The landscape seemed completely desolate and for a few seconds it seemed like they'd come there for nothing, then a crimson clothed person appeared and the airship set course to pick up the former Turk.

Not giving them a chance to land, Vincent jumped as the Highwind hovered beside the bridge and landed firmly on the deck beside the others.

Aeris started slightly, but quickly walked over. "Vincent, are you alright? You're not injured, are you?"

The dark haired man seemed in quite the rugged shape, but was more occupied with something he was holding under his cloak. "Aeris... "

"Yes?" She took another step closer to the former Turk, "What's wrong, Vincent?"

And the small group blinked in utter surprise as Vincent moved the red cloak out of the way to reveal a small girl.

"Could you... hold her for a minute...?" Vincent asked, gently prying the tiny hands loose from their death grip on his black shirt.

Aeris gasped and carefully eased the child over to her arms, "Vincent! Is this...? This must be Dawn?"

Nodding, Vincent closed his eyes wearily as he pressed his free hand to his side. They were safe.

A dripping sound caught Aeris' attention from her chattering to the little girl in her arms, and she suddenly saw the crimson drops forming a small pool around Vincent's leg. "You're hurt!"

Cid and the others started to life and hurried over as well, but Vincent shook his head slightly. "It's not bad..."

Sephiroth reached out and barely managed to catch the former Turk as he passed out.

* * *

Tifa glanced over at Cloud and grinned satisfied to her childhood friend, who was currently balancing all the boxes containing the items she'd bought. "Thank you so much for your help, Cloud! I don't know how I could have managed this without you!"

Cloud gave a slight grunt, not daring to take his concentration off the wobbling boxes. What was it with women and shopping? The only female he knew that didn't suffer from that weird syndrome was Jessie!

Giggling, Tifa clutched the bag containing her new dress. "Rufus is gonna love this! I just know it!"

"Yeah, until he sees the bill," Cloud grumbled, taking a quick step to the left to keep the box-tower from crumbling over him.

Tifa huffed and glared over at him. "Party pooper! You really have no idea how to treat a girl, do you?"

Cloud grumbled again. "Good thing Aeris isn't as bad a shopaholic as you, Tifa."

Suddenly serious, Tifa halted and started to fidget with the bag she was holding. "Cloud...?"

"What?" Cloud managed to halt as well, "Did you see something else you simply must have?"

Tifa hesitated, then slowly met his eyes. "You have to stop this."

Frowning, Cloud hoisted the boxes. "What do you mean? Stop what?"

"Stop this... obsession of yours. It nearly killed you when you thought she was dead, and there was nothing I could do." Tifa drew a shivering breath, wrapping her arms around herself as she was unable to meet his gaze any longer. "Just because she's back does not mean she returned to you. Open your eyes, Cloud. You have to let go of the past."

Cloud's eyes were dangerously narrow, and there was a chill of ice in his voice as he spoke; "You done?"

Tifa nodded.

"Good," the blonde turned to continue walking. "Let's get you home then."

Sighing, Tifa gave up and merely followed. She wasn't surprised at the silence that followed their walk, but a strange sense of panic hit her as Cloud had unloaded all her boxes and turned to leave. "Cloud?"

Halting, he hesitated briefly before turning to look at her with a warning and defensive expression.

Tifa forced a smile, "Don't forget how important you are to me, ok?"

The words seemed to have some effect as Cloud's face softened and he gave a faint nod.

Holding her breath as she watched him leave, Tifa only dared to exhale when the door closed behind him and she was alone. His reaction was even worse than she had feared. She knew he wouldn't be pleased to hear the truth, but the ice in his eyes frightened her. Anyone who told him he was not meant to be with Aeris was obviously no friend of his!

Turning to look at the small tower of boxes, Tifa gave a faint smile. She was starting to get even worse at this shopping thing than Rufus, and that was saying something!

Strange how back then, Tifa would have given everything to have been able to take Aeris' place, when Cloud's eyes would always rest on the flower girl, ignoring his childhood friend. Getting up, Tifa walked over to stand in front of where one of Rufus' jackets were hanging and she smiled softly. No, she would never want to trade places with Aeris again. She reached out and let a hand slide over the white fabric. Her arch nemesis were now her greatest love.

The door opened and closed behind her as Rufus entered the room while muttering annoyed. No sound from that idiot Cid Highwind! And the even bigger idiot, Cloud Strife, were bugging him every five minutes for reports about Aeris! And people were wondering why he was grumpy! Sometimes life sucked!

"Still no sign of them?" Tifa inquired, peering into a box from some shop she'd obviously been to.

Sighing, Rufus shrugged off his coat, "No. I swear, if that idiot dies out there, I'm going to kill him!"

Tifa glanced over at him with a playful smile on her lips. She had absolute faith in that both Cid and Aeris were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, and that they would return shortly and unharmed! "Rufus?" She called for his attention as he was fidgeting with his cufflinks.

Glancing up from his mission, Rufus blew away a stray lock of firey hair. "What?"

"Tell me you love me," Tifa purred silkily, knowing she should worry about Cloud, but Rufus' mere presence made her giddy with joy.

Rufus raised a suspicious eyebrow, drawing out the words like they were some foreign language. "I love you..."

"Good," Tifa purred again as she let the box drop while holding up her latest addition to night wear, "'cause I'd only wear this for my husband-to-be, who loves me very much..."

Rufus' felt a shiver going down his spine and he drew a slow breath. That was when he decided that sometimes life was pretty damn good!

* * *

Aeris smiled down to the child in her arms, while Sephiroth was eyeing them warily from his position on the bed.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Aeris asked softly, maneuvering Dawn carefully so Sephiroth could see her face. "Have you ever seen such a cute baby?"

To tell the truth, Sephiroth hadn't really seen that many babies. In fact, this was the closest he'd ever been to one, and he realised he'd been more relaxed when surrounded by the three monsters. "Sure. Whatever you say." How could something that tiny grow up to be a real person?

Humming, Aeris settled the small girl in her arms again. "She looks so much like her father! Hard to believe that Vincent Valentine has a daughter, huh?"

Sephiroth cut a face, then snickered gleefully. "I only hope that I'm around when she's old enough to start chasing boys... That has to be one sight to behold! I only hope they're fast runners, because Dad Valentine got a gun and he's not afraid to use it!"

Giggling despite herself, Aeris tried to send him a stern look. "Behave. I'm sure Vincent is a great father!" She then sighed concerned, remembering how feverish Vincent had been when she'd last checked up on him. His body was trying to heal his wounds too fast, and it was straining to keep up. "I think I want to see how he's doing..."

Rolling over on his side, Sephiroth glanced over at her. "Sure. Knock yourself out. You wont get much sense out of him for days though... Those wounds were pretty serious."

"I know. I just have to, or I wont be able to get some rest," Aeris explained as she walked towards him.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing?"

Tilting her head, Aeris looked puzzled at him. "Well, I can't bring her along."

Inhaling sharply, Sephiroth got up abruptly and backed away from her. "Oh, no! Nonono! No, you can't! I mean, I can't! No!"

"Don't be silly," Aeris marched over until he was backed into a corner. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Sephiroth was doing a pretty good job of trying to osmose into the wall, eyeing the small child like a venomous snake. "And why can't you bring her along?"

Aeris rolled her eyes. "Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head.

Green eyes narrowed and she gave him a final warning, "Sephiroth...!"

The silver haired man sighed resigned and his shoulders slumped. "But I... I don't know what to do!"

Carefully handing him Dawn, Aeris smiled lovingly to the little girl a final time as she was settled in his arms. "You wont have to do anything, Sephiroth. I'll be back in five minutes. Just hold her like this, ok?"

As Aeris walked away, Sephiroth felt panic washing over him. Glancing down, he saw a pair of hazel eyes watching him curiously, and Sephiroth started violently before he stared desperately after Aeris' retreating form. "B-but what if she starts crying? What if I drop her? Aeris! Don't leave me with her! I can't! I don't... AERIS!" The door closed behind her, and she was gone.

Silence.

Ten seconds later, Sephiroth dared to glance down at Dawn again. She was still looking at him. Quickly gazing away, the silver haired man tried not to panic completely. Why was she looking at him? Was she planning something? Oh, dear planet, these things weren't house-trained either, were they? What if...? No, the mighty General told himself, don't even finish that sentence.

A minute passed, and Sephiroth decided he was doing mighty fine. There were the minor details that he hadn't moved an inch or breathed since Aeris' had left, but at least both him and the baby were alive. So far, so good.

Then a sound caught his attention, and Sephiroth dared a discrete glance down.

Dawn had a fistful of his silver hair and was currently deciding if she liked the taste of it or not.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth whined silently.

* * *

Aeris reached out and meant to knock on the door, but halted as she heard Cid talking. The door wasn't closed and she could catch a glimpse of the pilot through the glitch. He was muttering something, while Vincent appeared asleep on the bed behind him. The pilot wasn't ready to forgive the former Turk for running off on his own instead of asking his friends for help. He wasn't too happy about his own situation, but at least he knew his friends wanted to help and he let them.

Aeris smiled softly, relieved to hear that Cid understood why he had been confined to Midgar these last weeks.

She raised her hand again to knock, but froze as she saw Vincent suddenly standing behind the pilot.

There was something frightening in the crimson eyes. A cold harshness that only lingered in the eyes of a killer. Of someone capable of anything.

Choking on a cry, Aeris clammed her hand over her mouth as she saw Vincent reach out and grasp Cid's neck. The blonde man crumbled instantly, the tricks from his time among the Turks were clearly not lost to Vincent.

Crouching down, the dark haired man eased the slumped Cid over his shoulder and slowly straightened. Vincent's face was still pale and damp with sweat, but his eyes were fierce enough to make Aeris inch away.

Turning around, the flower girl ran back to get Sephiroth.

Meanwhile the former Turk left the room and exited to the main deck.

There was no sound as he jumped off the airship, and into the darkness.

* * *

_AN:_

_Well, one step closer to the answers to a couple of questions!  
Yes, Jinrei is the name of the previously so mysterious 'The Scientist', and we'll hear from him again in the next chapter!  
And the reactions to Vincent's action will be revealed as well..._

_Hope you're still enjoying this, and I simply had to add ØAchikaMiyu's thoughts on the predicaments in store for Daddy Vincent!_


	15. Everybody Hurts

**15. Everybody Hurts**

Running back, Aeris pushed open the door and entered the room where she had left Sephiroth and Dawn. "Sephiroth!"

The general lit up at the sight of her and eagerly handed the child to her. "Don't you ever do that to me again! She drooled all over my hair, dammit!"

Gathering the little girl securely in her arms, Aeris shook her head frightened. "Sephiroth! It's Vincent! He... I think he did something to Cid... His eyes... Vincent's eyes..."

"What?" Sephiroth snapped in angry disbelief, then quickly pulled out the Masamune. "Stay here!"

Aeris was unable to reply as the silver haired man shot out of the room, but she quickly hurried after him. Vincent wouldn't hurt Cid, would he? No, she couldn't make herself believe that, but still couldn't forget the look in the crimson eyes... Those eyes were purely dangerous.

Sephiroth slammed the door open and entered Vincent's cabin to find it deserted. Glancing around, he saw the Venus Gospel lying discarded on the floor. Sephiroth cursed, spun around and ran out again, just barely avoiding Aeris. He didn't stop before he had gone through the open door that lead to the deck and was standing by the railing. Gazing into the darkness, enhanced eyes could see the barest glimpse of movement that hit the ground running. Rage shot through the silver haired man, and he gripped the Masamune even tighter as he heard Aeris enter the deck as well. "I can still catch up..." But just as he moved to follow that damned traitor, a small hand landed on his shoulder and Aeris was gazing concerned down into the darkness as well.

"Wait," Aeris said silently, adjusting Dawn with her other hand without releasing Sephiroth. She could feel the fury seeping from the solid shoulder under her palm, but only gave it a gentle squeeze in an attempt to calm it. Sephiroth would kill Vincent, she knew that. He wouldn't even hesitate. But a thought wouldn't leave her.

Sephiroth shook his head confused, forcing himself to keep still and not follow the one who had turned traitor on them. "Wait? Wait for what? He's got Cid!"

Aeris moved her gaze up to meet Sephiroth's and she could almost taste the barely controlled violence in the reptilian eyes. "Our mission is to protect Cid, right? When that monster came for him at Rocket Town, the ancients gave us that mission."

Sephiroth merely nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So, why didn't they warn us about Vincent?" Aeris asked, "The ancients wants Cid alive. They knew what Vincent would do, but they still let him do it."

Frowning, Sephiroth had to realise that she was right. He had gotten no signal that Vincent was a threat, none whatsoever. "So we just let him go? He's got Cid!"

Aeris closed her eyes briefly, "I know. But there has to be a reason why Vincent was allowed to do this, without you knowing. Besides," Aeris glanced down at Dawn, "Vincent left something with us as well. I don't think he means to harm Cid. Something happened in Wutai that made him do this, but I'm certain that Vincent wont let any harm come to Cid. And I know he'll come back for his daughter."

Sephiroth sneered, holstering the Masamune. "And when he does, I'm going to kill him!"

"When he does, we're going to listen to what he has to say," Aeris corrected, her eyes drifting up to the stars in the sky. Not a cloud was disturbing their brightness. What was going on really? It was starting to wear her down to just stumble through everything without knowing anything. She let her hand slide down from Sephiroth's shoulder and sighed. What if she was wrong? Her instincts had never failed her before, but now she had lost her connection to the planet. How could she be so sure? What if all her previous actions had been from the influence of the ancients? What if she got Cid killed? The thought made her pale and her stomach rolled. But she had trusted Vincent once. She still trusted him. She would blindly trust him with her life, even now, but did she trust him with Cid's life?

"You ok?" Sephiroth asked silently, seeing the anguish in her eyes.

"Yes, I just..." Aeris sighed, closing her eyes. "I just..."

Reaching out, Sephiroth gently caressed her cheek. "Like you said, they will be back. Let's just get to Midgar and report."

Aeris nodded, and they left the deck with heavy thoughts weighing them both down.

Vincent might not be out to harm Cid, but there was a lot of other things that were.

* * *

The bright sunlight was pouring in through the window and Rain blinked drowsily as it tore her out of her restless dreams. Sitting up, she rubbed her dry eyes and shook her head briefly to bring herself to her senses. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but her body had been too exhausted to listen to her mind.

The man called Jinrei had guided her through the ruins and revealed an entrance behind what looked like a destroyed reactor core. An entrance that lead to an elevator. Rain had studiously ignored the man's polite chat, while trying to memorize everything she saw. It would come in handy if she was to try and escape, or if Vincent would need her help. Oh, she had absolute faith in that he would come for her, but it would make things a whole lot easier if she just met him half way, right?

Getting up on unsteady feet, Rain pulled an absent hand through her ruffled hair and pushed the wavery lengths out of her face as she inspected her cell. Jinrei had pushed the button to the second lowest level, and then guided her through endless corridors. Jinrei had then halted in front of a door that he pushed open, apologizing for leaving her so soon, but he had things to attend to that could not be delayed. Rain had hesitated to enter the sterile room, but finally obeyed.

There she had spent hours trying to find a way out in vain, listening to the horrible screams, having no idea what creatures could be able to make such sounds.

And obviously fallen asleep in the end.

Footsteps caught her attention and Rain spun around to glare at the door as she heard the lock being undone.

"Good morning," Jinrei smiled at her like she had just spent the night in some hotel. "Did you sleep well?"

Rain didn't reply, merely wishing she had the Quicksilver in her hands again. The smirk on the man earned him the mental image of Rain putting a bullet in each of his knee caps.

Correcting his glasses with a slight smile, Jinrei made a grand gesture for her to follow him. "You must be hungry."

"And what makes you believe I would be foolish enough to eat anything you offer?" Rain asked acidly, balancing between anger and fear. She knew she could not trust this man, and there was also something that told her how Jinrei was much more dangerous than what his boyish looks told of.

Jinrei sighed like she'd just said something to mortally hurt him. "I have no intention of hurting you, Gorgeous."

Snorting very unladylike, Rain could not believe he'd just delivered that line. Then her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head, "What do you want then?"

"Just the pleasure of your company," Jinrei declared smoothly, the corner of his mouth tugging at a smile.

Not reassured, Rain placed her hands defensively on her hips. "I wont make very good company to the man who's responsible for my kidnapping and separating me from my family." She was in reality starving, but would never stoop to accepting anything from the man in front of her. The bastard who destroyed Wutai, almost got Dawn killed and now had Vincent in danger as well.

Jinrei chuckled, holding up his hands in a gesture to show how he had no hidden motives. "Let me be the judge of that. I can imagen the company of a beautiful woman such as yourself is immensely better than the idiots I'm usually surrounded by."

Rain let out a harsh laugh, seeing how his eyes had been resting somewhere above her stomach and below her neck throughout the entire conversation. "Yeah, I'm sure you miss a real conversation." She crossed her arms demonstratively, making him meet her eyes for once. Knowing he'd been caught, the bastard still had the nerve to smirk. "If you want to talk that bad, why don't you tell me why you're after Cid Highwind?"

Jinrei raised his eyebrows, clearly not prepared for that question. "So your hubby told you about that? Alright, how about a deal? You join me for breakfast, and you get to ask all the questions you want."

Rain considered it, knowing it would not be as simple as he made it sound, but it was an unique chance to get the information Vincent and the others were lacking. "Two conditions."

"Shoot," Jinrei replied, looking even more amused.

"One, you keep your hands off me," Rain said coldly, her disgust making it even impossible to gloat over the disappointment in his eyes. "Two, I don't have to eat anything." She was NOT going to end up among the screaming creatures here.

Closing his eyes briefly, Jinrei was silent for a little while, then gazed at her again and smiled brightly. "Deal!"

* * *

Ok, it was clear that the world had indeed gone crazy. Cloud felt his shoulders send sparks of pain up and down his spine, but he was physically unable to relax. He hadn't been able to relax since Aeris and Cid had foolishly taken off in the Highwind, but his relief of seeing the airship return had made the tension in him triple when he found out that Vincent had basically kidnapped Cid, and Aeris had barely spoken two words before disappearing with the baby and a scowling Sephiroth trailing behind her. And her two words hadn't even been directed at him, but to Sephiroth! Her hand had gently touched by the silver haired man's arm, and she had held that damned gaze as she prevented another fight between Cloud and Sephiroth. "Not now."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. Crazy. Everything was just crazy.

Entering the cantina, he decided that coffee might just work against the crankiness he felt lingering at the back of his head. No sleep and lack of caffeine always made him cranky.

"You're addicted as well?" A voice said beside him, and Cloud glanced over with a tired look that soon turned cheerful.

"Jessie! Hi! Where have you been hiding? Didn't see you yesterday," he motioned for her to take her cup over to his table as well.

The brunette gave a careful smile as she slid gingerly down on the chair opposite of him, "I wasn't feeling well..."

Cloud could easily see that she hadn't gotten much sleep, but a confused frown appeared on his face. "I came by your room. You weren't there."

Swallowing hard, Jessie gazed down into her cup. "Yeah, well, ah, I took a little trip when I thought I was better."

"That must have been it then," Cloud said slowly, not convinced at all. "So, you're better now?"

"Nothing that coffee can't fix," Jessie gave another careful smile before sipping at her cup and placing it back on the table. Folding her hands in her lap, Jessie drew a deep breath as she stared down. "I heard that Aeris returned last night. That's good."

"Yeah," Cloud frowned slightly as he was reminded of her just about avoiding him. "Vincent knocked out Cid and took off with him."

Starting, Jessie stared disbelievingly at him. "Vincent? Why?"

Cloud shook his head as he placed his hands around his coffee cup just to feel the warmth. "We don't know. Vincent never tells anyone anything. But Aeris thinks he's not out to hurt Cid, so we're just going to have to wait and see, I guess..."

Jessie gazed down again, "Aeris is probably right." She reached out for her cup again, was just about to close her fingers around it, when suddenly it exploded.

A strange sound as the cup shattered to pieces and the coffee flew in all directions over the table.

Yelping, Cloud backed up as he nearly received a lap-full of coffee. "Whoa!" He stared wide-eyed over at Jessie. "You ok? What the hell was that?"

Biting her lower lip, Jessie was standing and staring at the mess while fighting back tears. "I... I don't know..." She drew a shivering breath, feeling the eyes of everyone in the cantina resting on her.

Cloud glared at the people around them. "That's what happens when you pour hot coffee in a cup that's cracked, ok? Big deal! Mind your own business!"

He grumbled annoyed as the crowd carefully turned their gazes away, and got up to walk over to Jessie. "Hey?" He said softly, "You didn't get burned, or anything?"

Cloud reached out to take her hand and examine it, but Jessie quickly recoiled from him. "N-no! I'm fine. Really. I just... It startled me, t-that's all..."

He could hear the fear in her voice, hear the barely restrained tears, and Cloud frowned slightly. "Jessie... You can trust me, you know..."

Jessie didn't reply, merely bent her head to hide her face as the tears finally broke free. He shouldn't touch her. She couldn't control what she was doing. This was just like what had happened yesterday. When she had come out of the bathroom, and every light bulb in the room had just exploded in a shower of glass.

Gentle hands took a hold of her shoulders, not releasing her when she tried to back away, and Cloud made her meet his worried eyes. "Jessie... Let me help you..."

Failing to hold back a sob, Jessie shook her head. There was nothing he could do. Reaching up, she placed her hands against his chest to push him away. She didn't want to hurt him! Something was wrong with her, and if he stayed too close it would hurt him as well!

Cloud merely pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Jessie..."

Letting a fist thump half-heartedly against his chest, Jessie closed her eyes before her arms went around Cloud as well and she hugged him desperately.

* * *

Sephiroth glanced in cautiously before entering the office. He'd thought Rufus had sounded strange and now he knew why. The ShinRa president was currently peering deep into his whiskey glass. Clearing his throat, Sephiroth closed the door behind him and sauntered over. "The weapons from Junon just arrived."

Rufus merely nodded, swirling the remaining liquid around in his glass.

There was a short silence, then Sephiroth picked up one of the empty bottles standing on the desk and smelled it. "So... what brought this on?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Rufus then pushed a file towards Sephiroth. "Surveillance photos arrived this morning."

Sephiroth gingerly opened the file to find several pictures taken of what had once been Wutai, now reduced to ruins and countless bodies. Swallowing hard, Sephiroth gingerly closed the file again and drew a deep breath. "I see..."

"I just can't get used to a sight like that," Rufus mumbled, emptying his glass in one gulp.

"You never will," Sephiroth declared distantly, pictures of Nibelheim flashing in front of his eyes. "Trust me."

Rufus nodded, studying his empty glass. "They're all dead... Every single one... Everything is gone... And I had to tell her..."

"How did she take it?" The silver haired man asked silently, knowing Yuffie wasn't half as tough as she always pretended to be.

Closing his eyes again, Rufus tried to push away the young girl's reaction. "Not good. Angry at first, of course, but then..." How he'd much more preferred her angry words and accusations to when she had merely crumbled and clutched him hard as tears were tearing her apart. "I... I didn't know what to say..."

"There was nothing you could say," Sephiroth said in a low voice, absently picking up the empty bottles and tossing them into the waste basket. "We can't change what has happened."

Rufus gave a weak objection when the general tossed away the bottle he was aiming to refill his glass with, but merely watched as the glass quickly followed into the waste basket as well. "That's expensive stuff, you know..."

"You can afford it," Sephiroth declared, crossing his arms before leaning against the wall. "You can't fall apart now, Rufus. This is just the beginning, and I'm pretty sure that Tifa is a much better comfort than that stuff."

Smiling faintly, Rufus nodded. "Yeah... You're right." He got up and pulled a hand through his unusually dishevelled hair. "It just got to me..."

"It's when it stops getting to you that you should start worrying," Sephiroth said gently, realising how painfully young Rufus ShinRa looked at that moment. When being his haughty self, it was easy to forget that he was still just a young man.

Rufus walked over to the door, but paused before glancing back at the silver haired man. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it. Disconnect the warm water from Strife's room, and we can call it even," Sephiroth declared with a slight dismissive wave.

"Deal!" Rufus chuckled quietly, feeling much more like himself already, despite feeling a little awkward as well for showing a moment of weakness.

Sephiroth drew a slow breath, "One last thing, ShinRa..."

Rufus leaned against the door frame, "What?"

Either people feared him, hated him or wanted to be him, those reactions Sephiroth was used to. He could deal with them. But Rufus ShinRa had shown neither in the presence of the great General Sephiroth. "Your father never allowed me into his office. My words and opinions never mattered to him. Is it just to spite Strife that you're doing this?"

The words surprised Rufus a little, but he knew his answer would surprise Sephiroth even more. "I guess you're the only one I can relate to in a way. We have a bit in common, Sephiroth, things that others wouldn't understand." The firey haired brat prince gave a faint smile, then left before Sephiroth could gather himself enough to reply.

They had something in common? Sephiroth blinked puzzled, unable to think of a single thing he had in common with Rufus ShinRa. Still, it was always nice to be treated like a human instead of a monster. And with any luck, Rufus would actually keep his word and cut off the hot water in Strife's room and that was enough to earn a place on Sephiroth's good side!

* * *

Tifa glanced up as Rufus opened the door and she quickly made sign for him to be quiet. Getting up from where she was sitting on the bed beside the sleeping Yuffie, Tifa walked over to him, whispering. "She needs all the sleep she can get..."

Rufus glanced over Tifa's shoulder at the silent from of Yuffie. She was curled up on her side, her face still showing signs of the tears that had been shed. "How is she...?" He asked in a hushed voice, trying to sound calmer than he felt.

Tifa's eyes were filled with sadness as she shook her head. "Not good. Oh, Rufus, it's so horrible. She's devastated."

Tifa would know, wouldn't she, Rufus thought. She too had lost her home town. Sighing, Rufus stroke a comforting caress over Tifa's cheek and tried an encouraging smile.

Managing a faint smile in return, Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head to his chest. She needed to feel him close at that moment, needed to listen to the sound of his calm heartbeats. Needed his strength.

Holding her close, Rufus placed a light kiss on top of her head. "How are you holding up?"

Tifa sniffled silently, hugging him tighter. "I'm ok. That's what so horrible. So many terrible things are happening... Wutai. Vincent. Cid. Everybody is suffering, and I've been prancing around with dilemmas of which flowers to choose! I'm a dreadful person, Rufus!"

"Don't say that," Rufus scolded softly, stroking her hair.

Shaking her head, Tifa leaned back to meet his eyes. "We have to postpone the wedding, Rufus. We can't go through with it when things are like this."

Rufus felt his heart sink and he merely closed his eyes. She had a point, he knew that, but he'd wanted this so much. "If that's what you want..."

"Don't you dare," a voice suddenly cut in, and the couple started around to look at Yuffie glaring at them.

"Yuffie!" Tifa darted over and sat down on the bed again. "Did we wake you? I'm so sorry."

The ninja shook her head, eyes still red from crying. "You can't postpone the wedding, Tifa!"

Blinking surprised, Tifa took her hands in hers. "Yuffie, you have to understand... I want to be here for you, and..."

"I wont let you miss out on the thing you've been looking so forward to!" Yuffie interrupted, her eyes filling with tears again. "You were right when you said a lot of terrible things are happening, Teef. That's why we need something good, something to make us smile! That... that is what my dad always told me. When times are bad, you should always treasure the good things even more!"

Tifa felt her own eyes fill with tears and she squeezed Yuffie's hands gently. "Oh, Yuffie..."

But Yuffie's eyes were now locked on Rufus, a coldness to them that hadn't been there before she had lost her entire hometown. "And then, after you two are hitched, we're going to hunt down the bastards that's responsible. We're going to make them pay, right?"

Holding her gaze calmly, Rufus did not hesitate in his reply. "I promise."

Yuffie nodded, then drew a calming breath before pulling away from Tifa. "I want to be alone for a little while, ok?"

"Ok," Tifa whispered as she got up, "Just use your PHS if there is anything, anything at all, I can do..."

The young ninja nodded again, closing her eyes as she laid down among the pillows again.

Rufus quietly closed the door after them and glanced cautiously over at Tifa when they stood in the hallway. "So what do you want to do?"

Tifa gazed mournfully at him, her eyes revealing her uncertainty. "I... I don't know... I need to think... I'm sorry, Rufus..."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to me, you know that," Rufus said with a careful smile. "Whatever you decide, it's going to be alright."

At that moment, Tifa was yet again reminded how much she did in fact love the man in front of her. How was it possible that anyone could not see how amazing Rufus ShinRa really was? How could they fail to see that his confidence and cold behavior was nothing more than walls he'd put up to protect himself throughout the years? The beauty within the ice front was enough to take anyone's breath away. "Thank you, Rufus..." She reached out and took his hand, loving how perfectly his grip was to hers as their fingers braided gently. As long as he was there, Tifa had faith in that things would be alright in the end. Somehow.

* * *

Jinrei lifted his glass of water and tilted his head. "You positive that you wont have anything?"

Rain wrapped her arms even tighter around herself and eyed him coolly. "I'm fine, thank you."

Shrugging, Jinrei took a sip of his glass before placing it on the table again. They were in a window-less room, but it was decorated like some kind of dining room except for the armed guard by the door. "Lady's choice."

"You said I could ask questions," Rain almost accused, straining to keep calm despite her increasing uneasiness.

Jinrei nodded, nibbling at his food. "That I did. Please, ask away."

Raising her chin slightly, Rain drew a shivering breath. "Where are we?"

"I suppose you have heard of the small town called Gongaga?" Jinrei replied absently, studying a piece of salad. "This is one of our minor bases."

Minor bases? Rain couldn't help but to feel a shiver of fear going down her spine. What she had seen made this place appear anything but minor, and the thought of an even bigger base was not comforting. "Why am I here?"

Jinrei glanced up and smiled, the kind of smile a man could get in trouble for giving to a small child. "There is something I need, and Vincent Valentine will trade you for it."

Rain swallowed hard, her arms tightening around herself. "Vincent Valentine is not a man who gives into blackmail. People like you are nothing against him."

A thoughtful look passed over Jinrei's face and he sighed remorsefully. "I am very concerned that what you say is correct, as aggressive actions from our common friend would only force me to do things I'd rather not." And his eyes told her just who he would be doing these 'things' to.

Hoping he didn't see her trembling, Rain gathered herself once again. "Why is getting Cid so important to you?"

For a moment Jinrei looked a little confused, and she thought maybe she'd been mistaken, but then recognition flashed in his cold eyes and she realised it was the name that confused him. "Ah," Jinrei chuckled, "my business with Highwind is of confidential matter."

Rain wondered if Jinrei considered Cid Highwind as a human being at all, or if just a means to reach his goal. Something told her it was the latter. "Y-you said I could ask you questions, so answer me."

Giving a little, correcting wave with his fork, Jinrei sent her another oily smile. "I said you could ask questions, but I never agreed to answer all of them, my dear. But still, let me say that Mr Highwind is a very important key in my plan." He put down his fork and leaned slightly forward, "How much do you know about materia?"

Rain leaned back a little, blinking nervously and puzzled. "Materia? Not a lot. It gives you the power to use magic, but I'm not sure why."

"For a long time now, humans have started to rely on equipping materia to use the powers of the planet," Jinrei mumbled in a distant voice, like he was reading up something from a paper. "But where did it start? What was the first materia? Who was the first to discover magic? Or was it taught to us? When did we stop remembering?" Blinking, Jinrei appeared to snap out of it and sent her a cautious look. "I'm rambling. Forgive me." He sipped his water again and put on his smile. "Did you wish to ask anything else?"

Rain was gazing anxiously at him, wondering what was really hiding behind the facade Jinrei was putting up. "When Vincent arrives, do you plan to try killing him?"

"That depends on him, my dear," Jinrei replied smoothly. "I have nothing against Vincent Valentine, and most certainly nothing against you, but I cannot afford to have my time schedule to be disrupted. If he obeys the orders given to him, then you shall soon have your freedom and everybody will be happy."

"Everyone, except Cid, I suspect," Rain mumbled disgusted, feeling like her strength was drained by each second she had to spend in the company of the man nibbling at his food.

Chuckling, Jinrei shrugged slightly. "He wont suffer. I give you my word."

Rain got up, battling down the urge to throw the water in his face. "I want to return to my room now."

"Already?" Jinrei sounded almost disappointed, his eyes traveling over her. "But we haven't gotten to know each other at all."

Tossing her hair back over her shoulder, Rain swallowed hard at the wave of disgust and fear that washed over her. "I agreed to join you, but I never said for how long."

Jinrei laughed as he got up. "Touchè! You got me there!" He tossed his napkin on his plate and made a slight bow. "It's been a real pleasure, pretty lady. We must do this again."

Merely sending him a harsh look, Rain then followed the guard back to her room, telling herself not to cry every step she took.

* * *

_**That was too easy! Those fools didn't even see it coming!**_

Vincent gritted his teeth against the weariness threatening to send him to his knees. Chaos had been throwing smug comments ever since Vincent had left the Highwind with the unconscious Cid over his shoulder. Ignoring the demon didn't seem to help this time, and Vincent knew he was too tired to take much more.

_**Do you really plan to trade him for the girl? They're probably willing to give you a lot more, if they find it worth demolishing a town to manipulate you into bringing him. Nevermind the girl, go for the big prize!**_

"Shut up!" Vincent hissed angrily, leaning against a tree. It was no good. He had to rest now, or he would stand no chance against the forces he was about to come up against.

Gently lowering the still silent pilot to the ground, Vincent crouched down beside the now semi-sitting Cid and checked his pulse. Good and strong. Sometimes using that pressure point could be dangerous if that person had a weak heart, but like Vincent had suspected; Cid Highwind was anything but weak.

Sighing relieved, Vincent sank down to sit against the tree opposite of Cid.

_**There is no need for you to stop now. You have come too far to go back, so the only way is forward.**_

Closing his eyes, Vincent felt Chaos stir inside him, wanting to break free. If the demon broke free, then Cid would most certainly be lost. The former Turk frowned slightly as he suppressed the demon firmly, ignoring the waves of anger that radiated from it.

Then a low groan caught his attention and Vincent was startled to find that Cid was actually waking up. That was impossible! The pilot should have been knocked out for several more hours!

"the fuck...?" Cid mumbled, forcing his eyes open to find Vincent kneeling beside him. "Vince? What the hell happened?"

The dark haired man didn't reply for a while, then reached out his human hand to gently support the swaying pilot. "Calm down, Cid. Regain your senses first."

Cid nodded weakly, closing his eyes briefly as he allowed himself to slowly come together. Opening his blue eyes again, Cid found himself perfectly attentive, if a little confused. He glanced around and frowned puzzled, "Where the fuck are we? Vince?"

Sighing, Vincent saw his hand resting beside the pilot's vulnerable neck and for a moment he hesitated. Then his hand slowly moved away and he got up, "We're close by Gongaga. I brought you here."

"What?" Cid shook his head, before slowly getting up as well. "Why are we here? What are you babblin'bout?"

Vincent clenched his jaw, staring into the distance. "They destroyed Wutai. Leveled the buildings to the ground and killed every person in the town. All to get to Rain and Dawn, so they could control me."

Numbed by the news, Cid could only stare at the ground. "Vincent... I'm sorry to hear that... Rain and Dawn, are they...?"

Vincent gave a bitter smile, "Rain managed to hide Dawn, so I got to her in time. I left her with Aeris." A short silence followed. "They want to trade Rain for you."

Shock hit Cid like a boulder and he suddenly felt ice cold. "W-what...?" That was when he realised what had happened, why they were there alone, and how they'd gotten there. He even remembered the sharp pain that had shot down his spine before the world turned dark back in Vincent's cabin on board the Highwind. "You're going to go through with it, aren't you?"

Vincent stared into the distance for a little while longer, then he finally turned to face the pilot again. "I have no intention of letting them getting their hands on you, Cid, but I needed you for bait. I am going to get Rain back. I'm not going to let her down!"

Cid's fist connected with Vincent's jaw, and the pilot knew the former Turk had seen the punch coming and did nothing to prevent it. A little of the fury vanished with the satisfaction of the impact and seeing Vincent stagger back at the force of it, but then Cid sighed deeply while the other man gingerly touched his bleeding lip.

"Awright, you idiot," Cid pulled out a cigarette and tried to hide how his hands were trembling with fear, "What's the plan?"

Wiping the blood away with the back of his human hand, Vincent closed his eyes.

* * *

_AN_

_Whew! Another chapter up! _

_Things are slowly unravelling, and new mysteries have appeared! Stay tuned!_

_Huge thanks to my reviews as always, your words are what inspires me! Questions and comments are welcomed and craved! _

_Let me hear from you!_


	16. Can I play with Madness?

**16. Can I play with madness?**

Rain glanced up with a start as she heard somebody unlocking the door to her room. That could only mean one out of two things. Either Vincent had appeared, or they'd gotten tired of waiting and had decided to punish her for his absence.

The door opened and a guard entered the room while pointing his weapon towards her. "Get up, lady. Time to leave."

Swallowing hard, Rain slowly got up on her feet as she eyed the guard warily. "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"The trade is going down," the guard barked annoyed, motioning for her to hurry up. "The doc said to bring you top side. Let's go."

Rain felt a jolt of fear go through her, but obeyed for once. Vincent had arrived? Trade? That had to mean that the former Turk had actually brought Cid along as well. She remained silent as they made their way to the elevator and was brought up to the surface again. It was hard to be ready when you really didn't know what was going to happen. Rain knew perfectly well that Vincent would never let Cid fall in the hands of these cretins, but she had no idea what he had planned and it took only one bad move from her side to ruin everything!

"Alas, it appears that our time together is at an end," Jinrei's voice suddenly slithered into her ear as he was standing beside her by the exit, taking a hold of her upper arm.

Rain tugged to free her arm, but froze as she felt the muzzle of a gun being pressed to her lower back. "Yeah, so it would seem." Oh, how she hoped Vincent would be able to wipe that smug look off Jinrei's face!

Jinrei gave her a slight push. "Off we go, my dearest." Guiding her outside, he yanked her to a halt and they were gazing out over the empty destruction of what had once been a thriving town, now reduced to ruins and a few scattered people.

For a few seconds, Rain almost believed that they'd been mistaken. There was no sign of either Vincent nor Cid, just the unbearable heat of the sun making almost hard to breathe. Then...

Jinrei drew a sharp breath as he saw the two figures comming around the turn of the path, the blonde pilot with the dark Valentine looming behind him. This was the closest he'd ever been to Cid Highwind, the closest he'd ever been to fulfilling his dream!

Feeling her heart thundering in her chest, Rain felt horribly helpless as the two halted by the entrance to the reactor ruins. It was impossible to read Vincent's face, even for her, but Cid's blue eyes were unable to hide the nervousness he obviously was fighting against.

"Gentlemen! Welcome!" Jinrei called out cheerfully, like the many guards pointing their weapons towards the two weren't there at all. "We've been most anxiously awaiting your arrival! Now if the both of you would be so kind as to show me your hands?"

Both Vincent and Cid slowly raised their hands, proving them empty.

Jinrei nodded, his grin widening even more. "Good! Good, good!" He shoved Rain over into the arms of a guard and took a few steps forward. "I was afraid I would have to deal with some silly notion of bravery, but I'm relieved to see that you're both sensible men!"

Vincent's eyes narrowed slightly, but he remained silent as he discretely took in the position of every armed person there. It would be a close call...

Cid was trying to appear calm, despite the gun that was lodged behind his back in his belt. He still thought asking the others for help would have been a better option, but he had agreed to Vincent's plan and there was no backing out now. Besides, he finally got to see the bastard responsible for messing up his entire life!

"I can only conclude that you've discovered the infected materia as my specimens still insist on travelling north, and Mr Highwind is obviously not there!" Jinrei grinned, like they had caught him at a prank. "Well done! But in the end, I always win, gentlemen. Remember that."

"Whaddya want with me?" Cid finally exclaimed, his patience and nerves wearing thin.

Jinrei raised his eyebrows, like he was puzzled that the blonde didn't already know the answer. "Isn't it obvious, Mr Highwind? I want you dead!"

Then everything seemed to happen in fast forward.

Cid felt Vincent's hand connecting to his back, pushing him to fall forward as the gun was pulled free and quickly fired multiple times before the pilot even got the chance to connect with the ground.

* * *

Rain closed her eyes hard as she heard the first shot fired, feeling the guard holding her was thrown backwards with a sickening sound.

It took only a second for her to react, crouching down to pick up the gun of the now dead guard and run towards Cid and Vincent while trying to ignore the bullets flying around her. Thank the planet that Vincent Valentine still was the best and quickest sharp shooter ever alive!

Backing away, Jinrei screamed with fury. "Unleash Number 22! NOW!"

Rain basically fell down besides Cid, who was still sitting on the ground behind some cover, with a shocked look on his face. "You ok?"

The pilot gave a trembling laugh, glancing over at her. "Ya know... I'm supposed to ask you that!" He scrambled to his feet, absently picking up long stick that he broke in half to make it about the length of his usual weapons. "Stay down."

Rain nodded, glancing over at Vincent barely avoiding a bullet a small distance from them. "We'd better get out of here, Vincent!"

The former Turk nodded absently, sending off a few more deadly bullets before ducking down behind a small piece of wreckage to reload. "I took care of the guards down the path. We should be able to escape through there."

Then a roar cut through the air and the three froze to see a creature comming bounding out of the reactor. A lion's body, leather wings and a scorpion tail.

Cid managed to hold up his improvised weapon just as the manticore lashed out, hearing it snap like a toy before he managed to unleash a Fire3 that only seemed to enrage it. He backed up to avoid the second swing of the deadly paws as well, but lost his balance and he felt a jab of panic as he fell.

Deadly fangs locked around golden metal with a painful sound, and Vincent's arm trembled with the strain of keeping the creature on it's hind legs as it pressed it's front paws on his arm as well. The scorpion tail flew over the manticore's shoulder and barely missed Vincent's upper arm. "Cid! The shotgun! Hurry!"

Scrambling up on his knees, Cid pulled at the crimson cloak until he could reach the shotgun in it's holster by Vincent's waist. He was no gunman, but it would take some effort to miss at that distance Cid figured as he managed to lift the heavy weapon and aimed underneath the creature's chest.

The shot was impossibly loud, and yet the manticore's scream was even louder.

Taking the shotgun from the pilot's hands, Vincent quickly holstered it again before reloading the gun. "Cid, get Rain and get out! Now! They're still regrouping, so this is our chance!"

Cid blinked, then started to life after seeing the spray of blood exploding from the manticore's back at the raw force of the shotgun. "Y-yeah, ok."

Rain started to life as well, "What about you, Vincent?"

The former Turk gave a sinister smile. "I'll be right behind you. Don't worry. Just go." He then glanced over at her with a gentler look, "Dawn is waiting for you."

Relief rushed through Rain and she managed to smile softly to him. "Thank you..."

Cid cast a final glance at the silent form of the manticore, shuddered, then trotted over to Rain. "You heard the man, princess. Let's go."

Clutching her gun, Rain nodded without taking her eyes of Vincent. "Try anything heroic and get yourself killed, Vincent Valentine, and I will never forgive you!"

Vincent chuckled drily. "You needn't worry, Rain. I'm not a hero. Nothing close."

"You are to me," Rain whispered, then followed as Cid pulled her along.

Waiting a few seconds, Vincent smiled faintly at her parting words that undeservedly gave him a good feeling before he stood up and fired off several shots towards the reactor.

"You wont get away!" Jinrei's voice rang though the battle, shrill with fury. "I'm going to kill you all for this! I always win!"

Vincent's smile would have given even the coldest murderer the chills as he aimed carefully. "Not always." And a single shot was fired.

The former Turk didn't have to see the form being slung back at the impact to know that his bullet had hit it's mark. He always hit his mark. And a bullet to the head should even shut up a man crazy enough to create monsters. It had worked against Hojo, and now Jinrei fell to the ground as well.

Vincent holstered his gun, ducked underneath the shower of bullets sent his way, then drew a deep breath before he ran down the path as well.

* * *

"You want to what?" Sephiroth asked, a silver eyebrow raised suspiciously and arms crossed sceptically.

Laughing, Aeris reached out to place a hand on his arm. "I just thought... You haven't been to one, have you?"

"Noo..." Sephiroth dragged out his answer, still frowning. "But I'm not sure if I want to..."

Aeris leaned over and stood on tip-toe to whisper the bait she knew he would take; "You get to buy candy...!"

The silver haired man hummed thoughtfully, looking increasingly more interested. "Is that so...? Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean, if you really want to go, then..."

Laughing triumphantly, Aeris eagerly tugged him along. "I promised you to show you the high-lights of life, didn't I? Well, going to the movies definitely is one of them! Do you like popcorn?"

Sephiroth sighed as he dragged his feet while affably following. "Popcorn? Don't know. Haven't tried it."

The long awaited sequel to Loveless was finally up and running, and there were a long queue to the ticket stand that made Aeris groan. "We're late! We're never going to get a seat now!" She huffed frustrated, having gotten her hopes up. "Darn it!"

Tilting his head, Sephiroth gave a slight smirk as he glanced down at her. "Darn it? A cuss word, Aeris? You've spent too much time with Cid Highwind, I believe!"

Aeris blushed and laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, well, extreme situations brings out the need for extreme language!"

Around that moment, Sephiroth became aware of the mumbling and glanced up to see just about everyone staring at them and he tensed defensively. "Something wrong?"

A man started before clearing his throat. "Y-you're General Sephiroth, aren't you?" An excited murmuring erupted again from the crowd.

Sephiroth slowly placed his hand on the hilt of the Masamune, knowing Midgar was still far from safe for anyone to travel through. "That I am."

Reaching out to reassuringly touch his arm, Aeris felt a nervous tingle as well as she knew it wouldn't take much for Sephiroth to loose his temper if he was provoked.

The man lit up and pointed an eager finger towards Sephiroth while turning to his friend. "Told you! T-that's General Sephiroth!" He turned back to the puzzled Sephiroth and motioned for him to pass him in the queue, "Please! I would be honoured! You're a hero, after all!"

Sephiroth hesitated, wanting to ask the man where he'd been a year ago when this so-called hero had been rampaging around the planet and called the Meteor to kill everyone and everything, but then thought better of it and merely gave a faint nod. "Thanks." It just proved what Rufus had said is true, never underestimate the power of the media!

Aeris was no less surprised, and her puzzlement did not decrease when the entire queue stepped aside to give way for them to enter the movie in front of everyone. As they slowly walked towards the entrance, both giving faint smiles and nods, she cast a glance over at Sephiroth to whisper her question. "What is going on?"

"Rufus said something about re-writing history," Sephiroth mumbled, "I think he mentioned something about cleaning my name from the mess last year... Didn't think it would be like this though..."

Giggling, Aeris took his hand and leaned towards him. "At least we get to see the movie!"

Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow and sent her a dry look. He remembered how he'd hated his fame. How he'd abhorred the parades and the empty words. How he'd despised being put on display! However, his look quickly turned to glee as he was soon standing in front of the candy department. And there was this wonderful smell! Was that... popcorn? The man behind the counter lit up at the sight of Sephiroth as well, urging him to choose whatever he wanted and it would be on the house! The silver haired man had never before considered how he could take advantage of the fame pushed on him, but now he realised what opportunities was lying ahed!

Aeris merely smiled amused as Sephiroth inched from one end of the counter and back again several times to eye every single piece of candy, "Remember that you're restricted to what you're able to carry, Sephiroth, and we're going to pay for it!"

And at that moment, the General was really grateful for his mako-enhanced strength. "Gimme one of everything!"

"And a king size popcorn!" Aeris added, "heavy on the butter!"

Sephiroth nodded, agreeing to anything at that moment and blessed whoever invented this movie-thing!

* * *

At first Sephiroth had been thoroughly annoyed at the idiot who turned off the lights when the General was busy rummaging through his candy selection, but then he discovered the fun of picking things at random and only discovering what it was when he put it in his mouth!

The idea was to watch the movie, he got that part, and despite some man had whined about it being a chick-flick, whatever that meant, it wasn't too bad.

Now, that could be because he had the company of the world's most perfect creature, even when Aeris nearly gave him a heart-attack by gingerly placing popcorn to his lips with a soft giggle.

And so he was also quick to discover the addictiveness of popcorn!

Sephiroth was actually sorry when the movie ended and they were leaving the dark room, but when Aeris' petite hand slipped into his she made him smile again.

Having been considered a abnormality all his life, Sephiroth felt a little foreign to the simple act of walking home from the movies, hand in hand with his girlfriend. It was a scenery he'd never even bothered to imagen as it would never happen. Never, it seemed, was not as definitive as he'd once thought it would be.

"You look thoughtful," Aeris declared, leaning slightly against his shoulder. "You didn't like the film?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, the movie was okay." He smiled faintly to her, "You were right. Again."

The flower girl giggled satisfied, giving his hand a squeeze. "See! I told you! And now it only remains to see if you get sick from all that candy you managed to stuff into your mouth!"

Snorting, Sephiroth stuck out his chin. "Wasn't that much! And I'm getting tougher for each time!" He merely pulled her closer to release her hand and let his arm go around her shoulders. "You cold?" When the scorching sun set, the evenings always seemed to turn colder than usual.

"A little," Aeris lied as she wrapped her own arms around his waist. Silence lasted for a little while, then Aeris drew a slow breath. "Some big battle is comming up, isn't it?"

Sephiroth glanced down at her, then gave a faint nod. "What happened to Wutai... If we don't do anything, it will happen again. To another town and another people."

Sighing, Aeris rested against his chest as they walked slowly towards the ShinRa tower. "I don't understand why people always have to fight..."

Born and bred a soldier, Sephiroth had never once stopped and asked for a reason. Wars never seemed to end and he was always placed in the middle of them. "Few people are as kind as you are, Aeris... Most of them are cruel, selfish and ambitious at all costs. I'm betting the upcomming battles will be a result of a person carrying all those traits, and others will die instead of him."

Aeris shivered and clutched Sephiroth harder, like she was afraid he was slipping away from her. "I hope you're wrong, Sephiroth. I still believe there is good in all people. I have to believe that, or why are we even bothering to fight?"

Sephiroth glanced down at her again, looking at the very reason he would fight. "You have faith enough for the both of us, Aeris. Pray for humanity and I'll just believe in you."

Her heart ached for the beautiful warrior by her side, but Aeris could understand why Sephiroth had pretty much given up on humanity with the life he'd lead. The things that had been done to him, the things he'd seen and all the things he'd never had. Like love. No parents to tend to a bruise with paternal love. No friends to play and laugh with, missing out on the love in friendships. No shy kisses from blushing girls, the puppy love that would break his heart. No, it was no wonder that Sephiroth had lost all trust in any kindness in the human heart.

"I only hope I can live up to your trust in me," Aeris admitted silently, gazing up at the sky. "I'm really worried about Cid and Vincent..."

"The ancients would have jammed the information into my head if something had happened to Cid. They want him alive, remember?" Sephiroth turned his eyes to the sky as well, seeing the faint glimmer of stars in the setting dusk.

Despite the truth in those words, Aeris couldn't entirely let go of her uneasiness. "Yes, they want him alive... but do they care if he's hurt or bleeding? Does fear count for anything to them? The ancients has proven to the both of us that they obviously don't remember what pain is. They must have forgotten how fear feels. Or they wouldn't have asked me to do what they did, a year ago. They wouldn't hurt you like they do... It's strange... I feel like I don't know them anymore. No, that's not right. I feel like I've never really known them at all..."

* * *

Cloud came running down the hall, trying hard to ignore the collar sticking to his neck and the bangs disrupting his view. Typical! Why did this always happen to him! Rufus was going to have a ball, relishing over the fact that he was late! The damn brat prince never let an opportunity to put Cloud down pass him by!

Pushing the door open, the blonde had barely time to set a foot inside the room before Rufus ShinRa stated the obvious.

"You're late," Rufus deadpanned, raising a patronizing eyebrow from where he was standing behind the table everyone else had gathered around as well.

Cloud's eyes narrowed and he slowly walked over to join the small group. "Yeah, well, it would seem that the ShinRa buildings aren't as flawless as you brag them to be! In the middle of my shower, the frigging hot water vanished!"

A strange noise emerged from deep in Sephiroth's throat that vaguely reminded Cloud a little about a surprised laugh cut short, but the blonde quickly dismissed it. It was harder to ignore the smile tugging at the corner of Rufus' lips.

"Is that so?" Rufus didn't seem to devastated about it, more like he was trying to keep from loosing the fight against a smile. "That's... unfortunate."

Sephiroth made that odd noise again, and this time even Aeris glanced puzzled over at him. She couldn't quite dismiss the possibility that the General had overdosed on the huge amount of candy he'd just devoured at the movies.

Rufus cleared his throat, avoiding Tifa's eyes. "I'll make sure someone checks it out, Strife. Ok? Now, where's the girl?"

Cloud frowned slightly, not completely satisfied with Rufus' behavior. "Jessie wont be comming. I told her to get some rest. She's been working really hard lately and is all worn out." It was nobody's business that he'd brought the crying Jessie to his room and merely let her cry herself to sleep in his bed while he stroke her hair reassuringly. He didn't have the heart to wake her up when he'd re-emerged from the shower to find her still asleep in his bed, despite how they both were supposed to attend to this gathering.

"Let's get started then," Seto's voice cut through as the huge beast placed it's paws on the table to stand on his hind legs, getting a full view of the map spread over the table.

Cloud walked over to gaze down on it as well. "So what do we know?"

Sephiroth tapped a finger on the location of Rocket Town. "The first attack happened here, but there is no record of anyone seeing the monster approach the town. However, it demonstrated a good cloaking skill so we can't rule out that it could have traveled for distance unnoticed."

Placing his hands on the table, Rufus leaned forward slightly. "And then the attack on Midgar. No monster this time though."

"No, those were definitely human, but appeared to have some military connection," Aeris added absently, remembering the horrible vision of seeing Tifa shot and glanced over to see the dark haired woman stroking Rufus' arm in a calming motion.

Sephiroth moved his hand to tap on the Lost city, "The monsters made a second attack at our camp here, and a third effort against the Highwind airship."

Cloud tilted his head thoughtfully, trying to see some pattern. "But they were following the infected materia, right?"

"Right," Rufus confirmed, "but they all had to come from _somewhere_... Let's see... A forth attack was struck back by Sephiroth in the ice lands."

"And then..." Yuffie's silent voice said, the young ninja staring transfixed at a town marked on the map that wasn't there anymore. "Then they struck Wutai..."

Swallowing hard, Shera tightened her arm around Yuffie slightly. After agonizing for hours wether Cid was dead or alive anymore, she had decided to check up on the young ninja and found a soul who was just as pained as her own. If, no, WHEN Cid returned, Shera was going to staple herself to him! She couldn't take much more of this staying behind and linger in uncertainty anymore!

Everyone started violently as Cloud's PHS started ringing and the blonde quickly fumbled out the contraption with a puzzled look. With everyone here, it could only mean... The blonde drew a sharp breath as he saw the red button glowing. "It's Vincent!" He took a step away from the small group and quickly pressed the reply button. "Vincent! Where the hell are you!"

The silence was absolute as Cloud got his reply and he blinked confused. "Cid? Where's Vincent? Why are you calling from his PHS?" There was another reply and Cloud laughed silently. "Alright, alright! Just glad you're ok. Where are you guys?"

Aeris closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Cid was alive and well!

* * *

"They're on their way!" Cid turned off the PHS and glanced over at Rain. "How is he?"

Rain sighed and stroke away a lock of jet black hair from Vincent's face. "He'll live." She had been more than a little afraid when Vincent had more or less collapsed when they'd halted in the forrest after their grand escape. Cid had later told her of the ragged state he'd been after escaping from Wutai, and that the former Turk had barely given himself time to use materia on his wounds before setting off towards Gongaga.

Cid studied Vincent briefly, knowing better than to think the man was asleep just because he was sitting with his ruby eyes closed. "Cloud sounded pretty ticked off when he thought it was you calling, Vince."

There was no reaction to be seen on the pale face as Vincent replied calmly. "He should be."

Rain got a worried look, staring at the ground.

A short silence followed and Cid fumbled out a cigarette, but didn't bother to light it. He'd been more than a little annoyed himself when he'd realised Vincent had taken matters into his own hands again. After all they'd been through, Vincent still didn't trust them. He still wouldn't turn to them for help! "Must be tiring..." Cid said absently, "always being that suspicious. Keepin' everyone at a distance. Must get kinda lonely."

Vincent slowly opened his eyes to gaze emptily into the distance. "Sometimes." He admitted it silently, but with the same detachment he always had in his voice. Then Vincent closed his eyes again and turned his face away to signal the end of that line of conversation.

Cid took the unlit cigarette from his lips and started fidgeting with it to keep his hands busy and pass time. He could take a hint!

Rain inched over to sit down between the two men, her back against Vincent's shoulder so she could face Cid sitting by the tree on the left. "I can't wait to see my little girl again..."

Managing a faint smile, Cid remembered the brief meeting with Dawn. "Yeah, seemed like a nice kid. Must be taking after her mother."

"Cid, be nice!" Rain scolded mirthfully, automatically reaching for Vincent's hand without looking. "When are you and Shera going to get your acts together and have tiny Cid's milling around?"

The usually so gruff pilot let out an awkward laugh and a shade of red crept over his face. "Er, well, I ain't usually someone you'd want around them little people, and you don't think it's enough with one Cid polluting this here planet?"

Rain laughed and shook her head with an amused look. "Cid, the world would be a grey and dull place without you! And I think you'd be a great father! I'll even let you practice a little with Dawn! But there will be no bad language, Mr Highwind!"

Cid gasped in mock-horror. "No cussin'? Now, I don't know if I'm physically capable of that... Could be bad for my health!"

"Cuss around my baby and 'that' will be bad for you health," Rain threatened smoothly, and they both started laughing.

It felt good. Despite their crazy situation, and the dark feeling about the future, Cid felt better. There was hardly any laughter these days.

It looked like the same thought struck Rain as she fell silent and turned thoughtful.

"They didn't hurt you?" Cid asked carefully, knowing Vincent had already asked the same question, but still felt like he had to as well.

Rain shook her head, a bitter smile on her lips. "No... Their leader found me entertaining. It wasn't me they were after, remember? I was just a means to get the real prize; You."

Once again the uneasy and nervous feeling struck Cid and he drew a slow breath. "Yeah, well, always knew I was a grand prize."

"What I don't understand is why that man is so set on killing you. Why is you being merely alive such a threat to him?" Rain wondered out loud, tilting her head almost like she expected Cid to know the answer.

The pilot shrugged, not entirely comfortable with the knowledge that this new enemy wasn't out to get his hands on Cid Highwind. He was out to kill Cid Highwind, and would settle for nothing less. "Dunnow. Can't see why he's got a bug up his ass 'bout me... I ain't done nothing to no science man! Not counting that Hojo, but he's dead. And if it were Hojo's ghost ass running around, he'd rather be going after Sephiroth or Vincent. Hell, everybody got their mortal enemy, 'cept me, and it's ME who's getting chased and hunted by monsters!"

Silence fell and uneasy thoughts lingered as they waited for the sound of their rescue, and longed for when the Highwind would bring them away from there.

* * *

The tweezer trembled slightly, making the owner of the hand guiding them force himself calm, and then he drew a deep breath.

The second time, the tweezer entered their destination without problems and entered deep into the open wound to retrieve the bullet lodged there. Gingerly, but firmly, they locked around the foreign object and began to withdraw.

With a silent exhale of relief, the man let the blood soaked bullet drop into the small, metallic bowl by his side and he closed his eyes in a renewed effort to calm himself. Some few seconds later, he put down his instruments and picked up the bowl to dispose of it.

A hand locked around his wrist, and a voice sneered; "Leave it!"

The man hesitated, nervousness making him foolish enough to ask; "Why?"

Jinrei sat up from the operating, holding a folded bandage to his forhead to keep any more blood to seep out from the bullet hole. "Because I'm going to ram that bullet down Vincent Valentine's throat!"

The man released the bowl with a tiny yelp of horror, and made sign to leave the room as quick as possible.

"Tell General Joy to report to me instantly!" Jinrei snapped after the retreating man, before getting up and walking over to peer at himself in the mirror. It would take days for the damn wound to regenerate, and he would be forced to wear this silly looking bandage until then! Curse that Vincent Valentine! Jinrei did not take lightly to anyone who marred his handsome features! That red cloaked ghoul would regret that bullet bitterly!

Washing off the blood and applying a fresh bandage bandana, Jinrei turned just in time to see Joy arrive.

The tall and broad shouldered man saluted Jinrei with his usual military behavior and placed his hands behind his back before he stuck out his chin slightly. "You requested my presence?"

Jinrei nodded as he wiped his hands on a white towel. "As you know, the plan to remove Cid Highwind as a threat failed and we lost our captive as well. But it is of little consequence. I don't even know why they bothered with escaping. We know where they're going anyway; Midgar. The safe haven for all sorts of little pests!" He tossed the towel aside and marched over to glare up at the General. "I'm becoming most impatient, Joy!"

General Joy met his eyes unfazed and gave an ever so faint tilt of his head. "Then we attack Midgar?"

Turning to saunter back to the mirror, Jinrei picked up his glasses and put them back on. Blonde haired and blue eyed, General Joy, as his name implied, appeared like a little ray of sunshine. Jinrei knew how deceiving looks and names could be. He'd yet to meet someone who rivaled Joy in malice and with such a desire to shed blood. "Not yet. I have a few questions I want answered first. One of them is what has been destroying my specimens if General Sephiroth is indeed in Midgar as well. I sent General Lee to investigate the icy lands up north. As for you, Joy, your mission is to capture the town of Costa del Sol and bring it's people to submission."

An icy flicker of pleasure appeared in Joy's eyes as he gave another salute and turned to leave.

"Oh, and General?" Jinrei called out, making the other man glance back at him, "nobody is more submissive than dead people, eh?"

Joy grinned. "Understood, sir."

Jinrei sighed satisfied as the door closed and glanced over at a pile of papers by a desk. "They were so close. Cid Highwind's escape had been a minor set back, but nothing more than minor. When the time came, Midgar wouldn't be Highwind's and his little friend's haven, but their tomb.

His smile widened a little.

It wouldn't be long before his little soldier girl would wake up properly, and then she would be the end of them all!

Little soldier girl, Jessie, would prove to be too strong for even the mighty Sephiroth!

Whistling, Jinrei sat down by the desk and began perusing through the papers. So little time, and so much to do!

* * *

_AN_

_It's been a long time since my last update, but I hope you'll forgive me! Aim to be back to my semi fast updates now, but you never know if a Meteor shows up in the sky and disturbs ones writing...!_

_Next chapter I promise there will be a few more questions answered and not so many new ones asked, so stay tuned, alright?_

_Hope to hear from you, or have you all given up on me?_


	17. A President, a General and a frog walks ...

**17. A President, a General and a frog walks into a bar...**

Rufus slid of his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as he stood gazing out the window. The sun was shining and it was so damn hot!

The Highwind had just returned from it's mission to retrieve Cid Highwind, Valentine and that woman. The members of AVALANCHE had celebrated the fact that their companions were unharmed and was returning to them, but Rufus were a bit more apprehensive.

Whoever it was that was after Cid Highwind were showing no signs of giving up. The pilot had proven himself careless in what he assumed was safety, when he in reality were not safe anywhere. Vincent Valentine had revealed himself as a maverick and could obviously not be trusted. The former Turk might be fighting on their side at the moment, but he was on no one's team but his own. Now, that Rain person might hopefully provide_ some _information after her imprisonment. Seto still wouldn't reveal Cosmo Canyon's secret, nor his reason for being in Midgar. The fuses that had been fizzling dangerously inside Sephiroth's head appeared to have calmed down as he'd reconciled with Aeris, only now it was the matter of how long before the real explosion between him and Strife would erupt. But the thing that _really_ was plaguing Rufus ShinRa was how Tifa had promised to make her decision tomorrow.

Would she want to go ahed with the wedding, or postpone it?

Voices caught his attention and Rufus glanced over just in time to see the small group enter his office. The second to enter the room, Cid sent him a sheepish smile.

"Welcome back," Rufus greeted them and gave a slight nod to Rain. He would also be blind not to notice how Aeris and Sephiroth was standing at Cid's right side, and Cloud was glaring at the silver haired man from his position on Cid's left side. And what to do about Vincent Valentine?

Vincent was standing in the background, as usual, with a neutral look on his face. Only when Rufus walked over to face Rain did the crimson eyes flicker to life, and followed the young president's movements warily.

"You are unharmed?" Rufus asked, satisfied with the small nod Rain gave him. "I need you to tell me everything you can about what happened, ok?"

Rain drew a shivering breath, glancing down while her hands nervously fidgeted with her sleeve. "I'll try, but I didn't see much. They kept me in a room most of the time."

The murmuring had quieted down the second Rain began to speak, and now everyone's eyes were resting on her.

Rufus lead her over to a chair and let her sit down before he started his questions. "How many were there? Did you hear anything about what they were planning? Why are they after Cid? Who are they?"

Rain wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head nervously. "I don't... I just..."

A hand landed on Rufus' shoulder and he glanced over to see Tifa sending him a calming look. Then the dark haired woman crouched down beside Rain and gave her an encouraging smile. "Just... tell us what you remember, ok? Take your time."

Gathering herself briefly, Rain drew a deep breath before meeting Tifa's eyes briefly, then Rufus. "There's a lot of them. It was an entire army that attacked Wutai. Monsters, helicopters and a whole bunch of soldiers. They brought me to Gongaga in a helicopter." Her face mirrored disgust as she remembered the man who had 'rescued' her from the soldiers. "There was this one man... He was in charge there... His name was Jinrei."

Rufus' eyes narrowed slightly and he frowned. There was something familiar about that name...

"He said Gongaga was only a small base," Rain stared distantly at the floor, trying to remember everything. "And... I asked him why he was after Cid..."

The pilot took a step forward, holding his breath.

"But he wouldn't answer me..." Rain apologized silently, unable to gaze over to see the disappointment in Cid's eyes. "He just started rambling about materia... How much did I know about it? Why couldn't we remember who invented magic, and a lot of weird questions. I'm sorry everybody... "

Tifa smiled gently, taking her hands in hers. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. You did good, Rain. And now we're just happy that you're back!"

Exhaling relieved, Rain managed a faint smile. "Can I see my daughter now...?"

Tifa glanced back up at Rufus, who nodded in affirmation, then turned back to Rain. "Come. I'll take you to her."

As the two left the room, Cid cursed softly and pulled a hand through his unruly hair. "Damn. Was hopin' we'd get some friggin' answers this time! Besides, Vinnie shot that Jinrei guy!"

Rufus circled his desk to sink down into his chair, still with a thoughtful look. "Where do I know that name...? Jinrei... I've heard it before somewhere..."

"I remember the name being mentioned a while before I was sent to Nibelheim," Vincent's voice suddenly said, and the former Turk was gazing directly at Rufus. "He's probably connected to ShinRa."

Hesitating briefly, Rufus held the crimson eyes locked for a little while, then picked up the phone. "Yeah, get me Reeve. I've got some things he's got to investigate..."

* * *

Shera closed the door silently behind her, leaning against it as she watched the man asleep on the bed.

Dawn was providing just enough light to enable Shera to see the golden tint in Cid's hair, how the muscles in his back moved with every breath he took while lying on his stomach, his arms clutching his pillow. Tilting her head, Shera was almost afraid to breathe in fear of ruining the moment and revealing it all to be a dream.

Yesterday, when they'd received the news that Cid was alive and well, calling to catch a ride back to Midgar, Shera had been dizzy with relief and happiness.

Her smile had only faltered when Cloud ordered her to stay behind as the Highwind left to meet up with her master again, but Shera hadn't complained. It wasn't in her nature to do so. From childhood, obedience had been hammered into her and it was hard to change.

Cid always told her to stand up for herself, speak her mind and the world would just have to learn how to deal with it!

Nothing made him more angry than when Shera merely accepted whatever was thrown her way, even from him.

No, Shera smiled, Cid never got angry. He got 'goddamned pissed off'!

Making her way over to the bed without a sound, Shera carefully crawled up to lie beside him.

She loved watching Cid sleep. It was the only time she got to see him with his defences down, the angry lines gone from his features.

Her friends had asked her how she could not hate him? Shera merely asked how could she 'not' love him?

She'd been there with him, every step of the way, watching his triumphs and downfalls. Shera had been there for every curse and every laugh, making his happiness her own.

There were people who were created for greatness and Shera was not one of them, despite what Cid said.

Rufus, Sephiroth and Cloud were the kind that people would follow, natural leaders, much like Cid could be if only he bothered.

Shera was not.

Instead, she was set on doing whatever she could to help Cid any way she could.

From the very first day, when he'd stomped his way into her life, Cid Highwind had been the strength that she lacked, and the courage she longed for.

She didn't care that people didn't understand why she stayed with him, as they didn't know Cid at all. Not like she did. It was hers and Cid's little secret.

Shera loved those little details. How nobody knew that clowns frightened Cid. Their frozen expressions wigging him out, as he put it. Shera was also pretty sure that nobody would ever peg 'Leon' for Cid's favorite movie, despite how he barely managed to watch it. These small details that he trusted no one but her to know.

Cid made a soft sigh in his sleep, and Shera automatically reached out to stroke a calming hand over his shoulder.

As she knew she was the only person who knew about his nightmares.

Sleepy blue eyes barely opened a glitch, and Cid gave a faint smile at the sight of Shera. "What you up to, woman? You planning on drawing a moustache on me while I'm asleep?"

Shera's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. "I would never do that, Cid!" She gently inched closer and rested her cheek on his shoulderblade as an arm slid over his waist. "Glasses, maybe, but never a moustache. It wouldn't suit you."

Laughing softly, Cid quickly rolled over on his back and pulled her halfway up on his chest, gazing up at her with an amused frown. "I knew this ShinRa environment would corrupt you!" He reached out and carefully brushed her hair back with both his hands. "That guy with some grudge against me, called Jinrei or something, got himself a bullet in his head from Vince's gun, so hopefully thing's will calm a little now..."

"I hope so..." Shera admitted silently, leaning against his left hand. "I just want you safe, Cid..."

Cid sighed absently, not quite ready to face the fear he'd felt when he'd been in Gongaga and surrounded by people who wanted him dead. "That makes two of us, princess." He then forced a smile and twirled a lock of her hair around his nimble fingers. "Things can only get better now, right? Hell, it can't get any worse!"

Shera sank down to rest on his chest, listening to his heartbeats and feeling the tenseness in his muscles revealing how he didn't believe his own words. "Just remember that I love you, Cid Highwind. Remember that, and make sure you come home to me."

Cid slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close in a moment of weakness. "I promise..."

* * *

Except Cid and Jessie, everyone was gathered in a meeting room and standing around a circular desk covered with papers. Even Reeve was present, despite his meek objections to being in the same room as Sephiroth. The silver haired man seemed to take pleasure in glancing over at him and that gave Reeve nervous hiccups.

Rufus shook his head. "But... that's not possible!"

"I'm afraid it is," Vincent deadpanned, showing no signs of the disbelief and suspicion on both Rufus and Sephiroth's face.

Cloud rubbed his neck before sighing with a shrug. "There has to be some plausible explantation for this... There's always a way to explain things rationally!"

Sephiroth sent him a dry look, having countless things he would love for the blonde to explain in a way that made them make sense!

Cloud glared over at Sephiroth, a snappy reply being interrupted as the door opened.

"Now don't tell me you started the meeting without yours truly?" Cid flung the door carelessly shut behind him and sauntered over to the small group of people. "You know you're all hopeless without me to lead you!"

Tifa smiled faintly. "How's Shera?"

The arrogant smirk vanished from his face and Cid cleared his throat awkwardly. "She's, er, a bit worried. That's all. She'll be fine now that this numbskull trying to kill me is dead!"

"That's the problem," Sephiroth sighed as he glanced over at the instantly nervous pilot. "Look at this picture. Is that the one you saw as well?"

A small employee photo was pushed over to the pilot.

Cid sent Vincent a quick look, wondering if he'd already seen the picture and if the others were doubting the former Turk because of what had happened. The picture was of a young man, with brown hair and dark eyes behind glasses. It was no mistaking the person. "Yeah, that's the guy. Whatever his name Rain said it was. Was hollering something nonsense before Vinnie here shut him up!" Cid grinned satisfied. "So, who is he? Or should I say, 'was' he?"

Cloud frowned slightly, shaking his head. "Cid... This picture... it's almost 30 years old... This person, this Jinrei, should be around 50 years or so... Are you sure this is him? Not just someone who looked like him?"

"Rain said the same thing. It's him." Vincent declared silently, trying to fight against a bad feeling about it all.

Cid paled, drawing a shivering breath. "What are you sayin'? Maybe he's been into some Plastic Fantastic show or something! That doesn't have to mean anything!"

"Jinrei was employed by ShinRa 35 years ago," Reeve mumbled as he leafed through some papers to find the right ones. "He was the brightest of his class and was basically hired before he even got to finish his exams. From the records, it appears that he was the head of research for some time. Specializing in materia."

Yuffie drew a deep breath, trying to prove that she had been right to claim that she was up to this meeting and wasn't going to have some break down. "But... if materia is what this guy wants... He should know that Wutai is... was the worst place to look for it..."

Shaking his head silently, Seto was gazing absently into nothing as he tried to put the pieces together in a way that made them make sense. "It isn't materia he's after..."

"After an accident in his laboratory, Jinrei was pronounced dead and his work was inherited by his younger brother," Reeve summed up from the pages he'd read before lifting his gaze up from the written words. "The trail ends there. By all accounts, Jinrei has been dead for 30 years."

Rufus reached out and picked up a paper to glance at it. "A younger brother? Do we know who?"

Glancing awkwardly over at Aeris, Reeve cleared his throat before gazing at Rufus again. "Yes, we do. He's dead as well. His name was Professor Gast."

Starting violently at the mentioning of her fathers name, Aeris stared wide eyed at Reeve. "What?"

Reeve shrugged almost apologetically. "The position should have gone to the other child prodigy, Hojo, but ShinRa decided that Jinrei's younger brother would be more suitable for the position."

Aeris felt numbed with shock and disbelief. Jinrei appeared to have died 30 years ago, only to resurface now and seek to kill Cid Highwind for some obscure reason. Jinrei was the man responsible for the destruction of Wutai, and countless deaths. And Jinrei was her father's brother, her uncle.

"But he's dead now!" Cid suddenly exclaimed, anger mixing with fear. "What does all this matter? The guy is dead! Vincent shot him! Jinrei is DEAD!"

Vincent closed his eyes, finally admitting the words Chaos had been whispering to him since Gongaga. "No. Jinrei is alive."

* * *

Cloud knocked on the door to Jessie's room, cursing silently as he nearly lost a hold of the thick file with papers he was carrying.

"The door is open!" Was the light reply from within, and Cloud opened the door himself.

Walking inside, he set course to unload the file on the table by the window before glancing puzzled around in the room. "Jessie?"

"Bathroom!" Jessie called out from said room, sounding endlessly better than when she'd been crying herself to sleep in his bed. "I'll be out in a minute! Make yourself at home, Cloud!"

Smiling affectionately, Cloud pulled out a chair and sank down while drawing a relieved breath. He'd been really worried about Jessie, as he'd never seen anyone so upset as she'd been last night. Comforting was something Cloud knew he was no good at, but his mere presence seemed to have some soothing effect on Jessie so he'd stayed by her side until sleep had wrapped around her.

Gingerly spreading out the papers, Cloud got ready to start on the tedious task of reading up on everything Reeve had provided them of information about Jinrei. He'd never been much of a reader, but knew there was vital information he had to know written on these pages.

Jessie exited the bathroom to find Cloud hunched over some papers by the table and she smiled softly at the sight of him. He'd been so wonderful to her. Walking over, she tried to appear unfazed by his presence. "What are you reading?"

Cloud sighed as he rubbed his neck with one hand in a futile effort to loosen up tense muscles. "Reeve dug up quite a bit about our mystery man who wants Cid dead, so Rufus gave us these outprints as homework."

Jessie gave a faint smile, but her eyes caught his movement. It was her fault, as she had been occupying his bed and Cloud was too much of a gentlemen to toss her out or even share it with her. "Exciting reading?" She wandered over to stand behind him, her hands landing gently on his shoulders before massaging the tense muscles into relaxation.

Her touch made him start rigid, but soon Cloud had no other choice but to sink into blissful serenity. "Not really, but I wouldn't put it pass Rufus ShinRa to give us a test-quiz!"

Jessie laughed softly, tilting her head to glance down at the papers, and her laughter got stuck in her throat as her hands halted abruptly in their movements.

"What's wrong?" Cloud glanced up and saw how pale Jessie had become, the fear in her eyes. "Jessie? What's wrong, Jessie?"

Drawing a shivering breath, Jessie managed to point a finger at the picture of Jinrei. "That man...! He's the one who kept me prisoner!"

Cloud got up, making her meet his eyes. "You sure about that? You're absolutely sure this is him?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Jessie exclaimed, then gazed down at the picture again. "I remember him only too well! How he used to whisper in my ear as they shot needles into my arm; 'Be brave, my little soldier girl'... He always called me that... His little soldier girl..." Shuddering, Jessie wrapped her arms around herself and swallowed down tears. "Yes, Cloud, I'm sure. I will never forget that face."

Cloud glanced down at the picture briefly before returning his attention to Jessie and placing a hand on her arm. "You don't have to worry about him anymore, Jessie. He wont come near you again!"

Jessie closed her eyes, wondering if she should tell Cloud about all the weird things that seemed to be happening around her, but then Cloud's PHS started ringing and he gave an apologetic smile before answering it.

Leaving Cloud to speak with Tifa, Jessie slowly reached out to pick up the picture of Jinrei. Staring at it like Jessie almost waited for the image to come to life, she had the sickening feeling that protecting Cid Highwind from this man would be a far tougher task than any of them had thought.

The question that haunted her was wether that task would be tougher or impossible?

* * *

Tifa had spent the next days with Yuffie, watching the grief turn to cold determination, and Tifa understood too well the reactions as she'd been through them herself.

But it was the young ninja that had said the words that rang painfully true to them both: Life must go on.

Cid had been the one who had repeated it to her.

And Aeris had been the one who made her accept those words.

Tifa had thought a wedding would be such a thing out of place when one considered the situation, but everyone had done their best to help and even thanked her for making smiles appear again. It had brought tears to her eyes.

And at the present, Tifa was clutching her tequila glass like it was a life saver. What had she been thinking? How could she really be planning to marry Rufus ShinRa the very next day? How had she managed to fool herself into thinking a girl from the slums could marry someone as perfect as Rufus?

Aeris sat down beside the brunette as Tifa's forhead landed gently on the counter. "Ah, was wondering when they'd appear!" The flower girl grinned as she ordered another cider from the bartender. "The infamous jitters!"

Tifa whined silently. "He's going to hate me!"

"No, he's not going to hate you." Aeris sighed patiently, petting her friends back. "He will love you for the amazing person you are, and will continue to worship the ground you walk on!"

Tifa glanced up and gave a flushed grin. "I do love him... And he loves me..."

As Tifa started humming love songs, Aeris signaled for Jessie and Shera to come over as well. "I think it's time we got this lady home, or she wont be capable of marrying anyone tomorrow!"

Jessie giggled as Tifa started to declare her undying love for Rufus ShinRa, the world's hottest brat prince, in a very loud way. "I think you're right..."

Shera was still numb from the horrifying experience of having her behind groped by some unknown man, but was at least slowly returning to a normal colour.

The four set course back to their rooms, singing at the top of their voices, until they separated when Jessie decided to walk Tifa all the way to her room.

Waving goodbye, Aeris and Shera continued down the hall towards the elevator when they heard singing. And this time it was an all male chorus.

Aeris tilted her head, wondering if those few ciders were all it took to make her hear things that weren't real. That voice was unmistakably Sephiroth. But she would have sworn he was unable to... giggle?

Shera sent Aeris a worried look, and the two peered around the corner to see a sight they would never forget.

Stumbling along and singing loudly, the group consisted of a bunch of very drunk men they knew so well. Rufus, Sephiroth, Cid, Reno and, not surprisingly, a non-singing Rude.

"Having fun are we?" Aeris laughed, stepping out into view while folding her hands behind her back.

Shera tip-toed out to stand behind her, not believing her eyes.

Rufus drew a deep breath, tried to straighten and flick his hair. "Fancy meeting you here...!" He waved an unsteady hand to silence the frantically snickering Cid. "Where... ah, where's Tifa...?"

Aeris had trouble trying to keep serious at the sight. "Jessie is making sure she get's to her room and doesn't fall asleep in some corner in the hall."

"Well then..." Rufus cleared his throat as he tried not to laugh at the dilemma of which of the three Aeris' he was supposed to focus on. "Lovely talking to you, m'ladies... G'night!" He tried to bow, but nearly lost balance.

Biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, Aeris then glanced around. "Hey... Where's Cloud?"

No sooner had she asked, when the whole group broke into hysterical fits of laughter. Sephiroth was practically hanging on Rufus' shoulder, while the brat prince was leaning heavily against the wall. Cid and Reno was using each other's backs as support as they were heaving for air between fits of laughter.

A low ribbit was heard.

A drunken ribbit.

Aeris' eyes widened and she shook her head slowly. "You didn't!"

Giggling as he fumbled inside his jacket, Reno pulled out a small frog with familiar mako eyes. "He... He lost the bet!"

* * *

"Rise and shine!" A voice declared loudly and cheerfully, as curtains were abruptly pulled back to let in the blinding light from the sun.

Sephiroth yammered with pain, pulling the sheets quickly over his head. Had he died? Was this hell? It had to be! What else could explain the fact that he was in excruciating pain, and someone was humming happily.

"Come on, Sephiroth! It's time for breakfast!" The voice continued unaware of his agony.

The thought of food made his already churning stomach pick up it's pace, and chills ran down his spine. The silver haired man tried to swallow down the nauseous feeling, but he merely ended up with the unsettling feeling that he might have to shave his tongue if he ever made it out to the bathroom.

This was precisely why Sephiroth didn't drink!

Nevermind the fact that he couldn't remember a fragment of what had happened after his third drink, but all his super powers did nothing to ease up on the hang overs!

Damn that Reno! And damn himself for letting the Turk provoke him into drinking!

A repeated tapping to his head, a dainty finger no doubt, was currently pulling him back to the cruel present. "Sephiroth?"

He managed a somewhat grunt to acknowledge that, yes, he was alive and suffering the utmost torture.

A giggle was heard, and Sephiroth silently vowed that he would get back at Aeris for this.

"I made you some herbal tea. Figured you might be sick." Aeris lightly tapped his head again. "But it wont work unless you actually drink it, you know..."

Gathering himself a few seconds more, Sephiroth slowly inched the sheets away and closed his eyes hard against the piercing light. It hit his already aching brain like a thousand spikes. "Kill me... Please..."

Smiling, Aeris helped him to sit up and lean against the pillows, before she held a cup to his lips as she didn't trust his trembling hands. "Not a chance. You're not escaping me that easily!"

The sweet scent from the tea made Sephiroth's stomach roll warningly and he turned his head away with a hard swallow. "I'm gonna throw up..."

"No, you're not," Aeris declared patiently, turning his face back with one hand and lifted the cup to his lips.

Forcing himself to take a sip, Sephiroth closed his eyes again. A few seconds later, he managed a second sip, and was soon holding the cup himself as he slowly was draining it.

Smiling satisfied, Aeris accepted the now empty cup and measured his pale face. "See? Told you. Feeling better?"

Sephiroth pried an eye open, realising the sunlight wasn't as horrible as before and his stomach seemed to have calmed. "Yeah... Thanks."

Aeris put the cup down and sent him a mildly scolding look. "Though I shouldn't have made this, considering what you guys did to poor Cloud...!"

"Cloud?" Sephiroth tried to remember, but his brain handed back a note that said it was taking a break for the next hour or so. "We did... something to Cloud...?" He failed to see how that could be a bad thing, but knew better than to say that around Aeris.

Aeris got up to pick up the clothes Sephiroth had thrown everywhere in his trail towards the bed, but mostly to make sure he didn't see the smile on her face. "Apparently, Reno got you and Cloud to enter some bet about who could drink the most shots, or something, and the looser would be turned into a frog."

A ghost of a laughter managed to escape between Sephiroth's lips, and he closed his eyes at the waves the action sent though his tender body. "And he lost...! Tell me he lost...!"

Aeris straightened as she placed his long trench coat over her arm. "Yes, he lost. Happy?"

Sephiroth inched down into the bed, fighting back the weak laughter filled with glee.

Shaking her head, Aeris gave up. At least they were fighting in some non-violent way now. It was some improvement! Walking over, she hung up his jacket and glanced over at the crumbled form in the bed. "When you're done rolling in your evilness, you really should consider hitting the shower. We have a lot of work ahed of us today!"

Just the mentioning of the word 'work' instantly silenced Sephiroth's laughter and he gazed worried over at her. "What... do you mean...?" The shape he was in now didn't allow for much physical labor.

"Have you forgotten the reason for your drinking binge?" Aeris tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips in a resigned motion. "Tifa and Rufus are getting married today!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Oh. That." He sighed and stretched languidly, "but I like it here..."

Aeris raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to get a bucket of cold water?"

Groaning, Sephiroth sat up. "Fine. Alright." He barely managed to grab a hold of the sheets as they was about to drop and wrap them around his waist as he walked towards the bathroom, wondering why it had seemed like a brilliant idea to rid himself with all his clothes when he was stumbling to bed.

Aeris closed her eyes as she drew a deep, deep breath while wondering if her face would ever return to a normal colour.

* * *

General Lee took a step back, placing a hand over his left ear to drown out the noise as he heard Jinrei respond. "Sir, General Lee here!"

"What's your status?" Jinrei replied shortly, sounding almost annoyed.

Swallowing hard, Lee fought against fear as he saw the huge tentacle slam several of his men through the air. "W-we found the location of the infected materia, sir, but..."

"But what?" Jinreid snapped, "Lee, I told you to bring them back!"

"Roger that, sir, but there is a minor obstacle..." Lee stuttered, ducking under a Fire3 ramming into the mountain wall behind him. "We also found the thing responsible for destroying the specimens, sir!"

Jinrei's voice instantly turned eager and all traces of anger was gone. "Well? What is it?"

"Hard to describe, sir," Lee replied vaguely, swallowing hard again. "It's... strong. Strangely shaped. Tentacles comming out of everywhere, sir! It's smart! It knows our every move! We've barely managed to scratch it!"

There was a short silence, only interrupted by the constant gun fire and screaming from General Lee's side, when Jinrei whispered something the young Lee almost failed to hear; "Jenova..."

"What was that, sir?" General Lee asked, motioning for a group of soldiers to help out their fallen comrades.

"You listen to me, Lee, and you listen good!" Jinrei snapped, letting it shine through that this order was not up for discussion. "I want that creature! You hear me? I want you to capture it, NOT kill it, and bring it back to me!"

Lee's eyes widened in disbelief and he straightened slightly to see the men fighting against the creature. "You... want me to capture it?"

"Bring it to me, Lee, or don't bother continue breathing!" Jinrei declared in an icy voice, then the line went dead.

"Yes, sir..." General Lee mumbled, letting his hands fall as his mind scrambled to accept the impossible mission handed to him. Two seconds passed, then his dark eyes turned as black as his hair and his mouth became a thin line.

It wasn't impossible, it was just a matter of how many life would be lost, and Jinrei had made it clear that it didn't matter how many as long as the job got done.

And General Lee always got the job done!

* * *

_AN:_

_Yay! Another chapter up in a semi-quick pace this time!_

_I always want to thank and reply to your comments in your lovely, lovely reviews, so not to mess up the story line too much I decided to add replies to you all where my bio is supposed to be. Ain't got nothing interesting to say about myself anyway! _

_So, if you're curious, go to the top of the page and click on 'Sulphurya' up there and be brought straight there!_

_And, as always, let me know what you think about the chapter, ok? Thanks a million to the ones who reads this and takes the time to comment! _

_Remember, reviews keeps this story going!_


	18. Until death do us part

**18. Until death do us part**

Aeris wrung her hands nervously, having spent the last hours reassuring Tifa that a second Meteor wouldn't strike during the wedding and ruin everything, that tension was bound to be contagious!

Glancing around around, she saw all the people milling about aimlessly in claimed search of their respective places and managed to give Shera a little wave where the brunette was dragging a sullen Cid with her. Even Rain had managed to persuade Vincent to honour them with his looming presence! Cloud was currently talking to Tifa, while Jessie and Yuffie was talking to Seto. Yes, the huge cat-beast had arrived, but there was no sign of a certain silver haired man!

Whining silently, Aeris got up on her tip-toes and scouted hopefully towards the entrance. He'd promised to be there! He said he'd be right along!

That was now two hours ago, and the ceremony would start in 30 minutes!

Aeris swallowed down her disappointment and sagged slightly. He wasn't going to show, was he? Sephiroth had muttered something about big crowds making him uneasy, but she asked him in her sweetest tone for his support and he'd agreed.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Aeris drew a shivering breath. She couldn't really blame him. Wherever he went, people was always staring at him in awe-inspired fear. No wonder that he didn't want to be put on display in a wedding that involved people that were her friends, who had tried to kill him once.

She just had to make up a plausible excuse to serve Cloud to avoid any more arguing between the two.

"What's with the glum look?" A voice asked from behind her, and there was no doubt as to the owner of that voice.

Gasping, Aeris spun around with a burst of joy. "Sephiroth!"

She froze at the sight of the man who smiled carefully at her and held out his arms for her judgement.

Sephiroth's formal uniform simply took her breath away, and Aeris slowly raised a hand to her mouth to keep back unintelligent blubbering from escaping. All black, with shining gold shoulderpads, and gold twice circling his cuffs, Sephiroth's silver hair seemed to gleam and his eyes burning with the colour of the very Lifestream.

But before Aeris managed to kick her brain into forming sentences for her mouth to speak, Sephiroth took a step back and motioned towards her dress. "You look beautiful, Aeris...!"

Still mute, Aeris glanced down at her dress. Strap-less, it showed a lot of back and Aeris had no idea what was really holding it up, but prayed whatever did it kept working! The soft pink colour complimented her skin, and long gloves of the same colour slithered up to her upper arms. Wearing a sparkling silver necklace, combining it with silver bracelets over the gloves and silver earrings, Aeris smiled shyly as she felt more dolled up than she'd ever been. Even her hair was styled differently, silver glittering where her hair was set up, while most of it was free to dance down her back with her movements. Only a few curls were allowed to frame her blushing face, and Aeris avoided Sephiroth's eyes embarrassed. "Thank you..." Drawing a deep breath, she forced herself to look at him once more and to become even more flustered. "Sephiroth... Wow!"

Laughing sheepishly, Sephiroth offered his hand to her. "Thanks. Shall we?"

Aeris slipped her hand into his and was relieved to have him guide her towards their places. "I... I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Sephiroth said lightly, giving her a gentle smile.

Nodding, Aeris was slightly worried that the blush would now never leave her face. "You did. But I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be paraded in front of all these people..."

Sephiroth didn't reply for a few seconds, then he gave her hand a soft squeeze. "And leave you to face the mob alone? Never!"

Aeris giggled softly, inching slightly closer to him. "I'm glad you came." Then, as they'd found their places, Aeris bit her lower lip impishly before adding; "Sephiroth, remind me to show you just how grateful I am later, ok?"

Starting, Sephiroth gazed quickly over at her and made an incredulous sound. "And now you expect me to keep patiently still throughout this entire ordeal?"

"Ok," Aeris laughed silently, "I wont show you my gratitude then. Don't worry about it."

"That is not what I meant!" Sephiroth hissed, a tension to his spine. "And you know it!"

Aeris turned slightly, leaned up as she tugged on his hand and placed a soft kiss on Sephiroth's cheek. "There. Now, behave! Ok?"

Shoulders sagging, Sephiroth sighed deeply with a suffering look. "Yeah, ok."

* * *

Cloud was leaning against the door with his arms crossed as the woman was doing the final touches on Tifa's veil before stepping back with a satisfied sigh.

Tifa was currently looking at herself in the huge mirror in front of her with a dazed look in her deep wine coloured eyes. Was it possible? Was it really her in that snow white and breath-takingly beautiful dress? Was it really her that was going to marry the man that made her heart thunder and her knees melt?

There was nothing in the world that could ruin things now!

"Tifa..." Cloud slowly straightened and walked over to her. "You ok?"

Nodding, Tifa bit back tears. This was so silly! Why was she crying? There was no reason for her to be crying! It was just... She was so damn happy, that's why! Tifa had to smile at her own silliness, but she'd never been this happy before!

Cloud halted beside her, seeing their combined reflection with a concerned look. Something just didn't feel right. The sight of his Tifa in a wedding dress, ready to marry a ShinRa. It was no secret that not a single one of the ShinRa wives had lead happy lives, and very short ones at that. "Tifa... are you really sure about this?"

Glancing over at him, Tifa sniffled a smile. "Of course I am." Then her smile faded and she tilted her head with a worried frown. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

"It's just..." Cloud turned away and rubbed his neck. "I don't know..."

Tifa reached out and placed a light hand on his shoulder. "Cloud... Tell me what's wrong?"

Cloud turned his face slightly, seeing their reflection once more in the mirror. Tifa in a wedding dress, even more beautiful than before, with her hand reaching out for him. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be? He remembered Barret telling him to do something before it was too late when they'd been gathered the final time after the defeat of Sephiroth. That Cloud had to open his eyes and realise how amazing Tifa was. How she was waiting for the chance she'd missed out on when they'd been nothing but children. He hadn't done anything then. The memory of Aeris still too sore and his heart still heavy with loss. When Rufus had left for Midgar without Tifa, Cloud had asked her to come with him. She knew he only asked her because he hoped it would take away a little of the sadness in her eyes, and so she had refused. Cloud didn't really fight her decision. He'd been so tired back then.

Cloud closed his eyes. All he wanted was to have Aeris return to him, only to find that having your wish granted doesn't always mean you get what you want. Tifa had always been his cliff. His pillar that he could always rely on. A part of him realised she only was trying to repay him for the way she had treated him when they were children, and perhaps that was why he never really could fall in love with her. He would forever remember the look of cold indifference in the wine coloured eyes when they'd gazed upon him. It was a long time ago, and he didn't resent her for it. He'd just been unable to forget that look.

But the thought of loosing Tifa to another man.

"Cloud?" Tifa's gentle voice pulled him back to reality, and she was looking uncertainly at him.

"I don't want to loose you..." Cloud whispered, reaching up to place a hand over hers.

The world came to a screeching halt and Tifa almost forgot to breathe. A year ago, she might have been so happy to hear those words, but all they did now was drive a sharp pain through her. Her eyes were open now. "You don't love me, Cloud. You never did. You never will."

Starting at her softly spoken words, Cloud gazed hastily over at her. "Tifa, I..."

Tifa placed a gentle finger to his lips, halting the words that would only hurt them both. "You're not going to loose me, Cloud. You never will. But Rufus loves me. And I love him. He makes me happy, and I want to spend the rest of my days making him happy." She managed a trembling smile, letting her hand slide over to let her fingertips trail along his jawline. "You have to let go of the past, Cloud."

Cloud closed his eyes in defeat. "It's not that easy..."

"No, it's not," Tifa agreed softly. "But you need to let go, and open your eyes as to what is right in front of you."

Frowning confused, Cloud sent her a quizzical look.

Tifa gave a final gentle smile, then turned back to her reflection. Once Cloud let go of Aeris as well, then maybe he could see the woman who loved him more than anything. Yes, maybe then Cloud would see Jessie.

* * *

Rufus lifted a hand to loosen his collar slightly, fighting against the notion that the damn thing was getting tighter by each second in an effort to strangle him.

It wasn't unlikely that one of the anti-ShinRa groups had infiltrated and planted a suffocating-collar shirt, was it?

"Nervous, sir?" Reeve asked smoothly, obviously trying to keep a smile off his face.

"Of course not!" Rufus snapped, his already frayed nerves sizzling dangerously. All he could focus on was everything that could go wrong!

"Looks about ready to wet his pants!" Reno declared loudly from his slouched position in a nearby chair, an annoying grin plastered on his face.

Rufus twitched.

Reeve sighed and sent a correcting look over at the Turk. "Watch your mouth, Reno. Unless you want to loose your precious job, that is."

The red head snorted, sitting up slightly. "And then who would do all his dirty work, eh?"

Rufus' eyes narrowed slightly and he glanced over without turning his face. "Reno?"

The Turk tensed and the smile wavered. "Yeah?"

"Shut up." Rufus returned to the devious weapon trying to tighten around his throat again, ignoring the Turk who fell back into his previous position to keep quiet. He also made a point of ignoring Reno poking his tongue out to Rude, who had raised a smug eyebrow. Clearing his throat, Rufus flicked back his hair. "Reeve, you know nothing is to go wrong today?"

Smiling, Reeve held up Rufus' jacket to help him slide into it. "Affirmative, sir. I've personally made sure that everything will work out perfectly!"

Rufus sighed, adjusting the jacket slightly. Why was he so damn nervous?

Rufus ShinRa was the most powerful man on the planet, maybe not counting Sephiroth and his overgrown toothpick, but in money and armies ShinRa was the strongest! He's heard from reliable rumours that his looks were pretty good to the female eye, and he was slightly inclined to agree. He had everything he wanted, and the woman that brought him to his knees had agreed to marry him!

So why did he feel like running in to the bathroom, lock the door and refuse to come out?

Rufus managed a faint smile, wondering if anyone would believe that he too was capable of feeling jitters?

Probably not.

Drawing a deep breath, Rufus lifted his chin. Ready or not...

Turning around, he walked out of the room and out to bind himself to the world's most beautiful woman.

And the second Tifa appeared, the nanosecond second his eyes fell on her, Rufus exhaled and felt calm settle over him.

It could almost seem like the world calmed as well, the tension and anxiousness vanished from the air as Cloud lead his childhood friend down the aisle. Even the blonde managed a weak smile as they reached the end, and he let Rufus take Tifa's hand before stepping back.

Aeris glanced over at Sephiroth, smiling happily, and giggled silently at the colour that crept over his cheekbones. She decided to let him suffer a little longer, not worried herself as she knew the time would eventually come for herself and the silver haired general.

Shera hugged Cid's hand a little tighter, but was too embarrassed to meet the amused look he sent her. Weddings always made her sentimental, and the pilot simply loved to tease her for it. Most likely to make sure that she didn't see that weddings made his eyes suspiciously moist as well.

Beside them, Yuffie was finally able to smile for real since the news of Wutai. It was good to see her friend happy again. Her heart was still filled with sorrow and the need for revenge, but this wedding helped prove to her that there was some good in the world still. It was still things worth fighting for.

Rain was careful not to look over at Vincent, knowing he would see the longing in her eyes and that was certain to push him away. Being with Vincent Valentine was not easy, but it was worth it. Instead she focused on Tifa and Rufus, letting their happiness warm her for now.

As the talking began, Cloud swallowed hard and tried to be happy for Tifa. It wasn't easy, and he knew she deserved better than the brat prince, but if this was what she wanted then he was going to support her in any way her could. Cloud knew he'd had his chance with Tifa, and like an idiot, he'd ruined it. Unknowingly, his mako eyes wandered over to a certain flower girl. Aeris was smiling, her face flustered with excitement, and her green eyes filled with that kindness that had thawed his heart. Cloud closed his eyes as he saw her give that smile and her kindness to Sephiroth.

In his undecidedness, he'd lost them both, hadn't he? First Tifa. And now Aeris.

It was most likely life's sense of irony that the man who'd been unable to hurt either of them would end up alone.

A hand tentatively touched by his, and Cloud glanced over to see Jessie smiling carefully to him.

Cloud smiled warmly, taking her hand in his to give it a gentle squeeze and didn't let go.

* * *

Man and wife.

The words kept repeating inside Tifa's head, like she was afraid it would all prove to be a dream, and she had to wrap both her arms around Rufus' neck as he kissed her to keep from sinking to her knees. The crowd's cheer sounded distant, and all she could register was Rufus and her own thundering heart.

Barely lifting his lips from hers, Rufus saw the dazed look in Tifa's eyes and smiled. "Why, hello there, Mrs ShinRa..."

Tifa trembled, but managed to gather herself. "Hello yourself, Mr Tifa..."

Laughing, Rufus turned her so they could walk down the aisle and towards their future.

They had taken two step out of the building when the first loud bang was heard and Rufus quickly gazed over at Reeve.

Shrugging, Reeve gave a wide smile. "You never said I couldn't order fireworks, sir."

The crowd gasped delightedly as a second rocket exploded into a huge star in the sky, and Rufus shook his head with a smile. "I told you I didn't want this turned into a circus, Reeve..."

Tifa tugged on his arm, gazing up at the sky with shining eyes. "Oh, Rufus! It's beautiful!"

Glancing up, Rufus saw the displays of green and purple stars that followed. "Yeah... I guess it is..."

The amazing display continued even after they had entered the grand hall and the music was swimming through the air.

Watching Tifa and Rufus dance for a little while, Aeris then went in search of a silver haired general.

Giving instructions to the security officers, Sephiroth spun around with an annoyed look when someone tapped his shoulder lightly. His look quickly turned into one of delighted surprise when he was finding himself face to face with Aeris. "Aeris? Something wrong?"

"I just remembered something..." Aeris smiled as she took a hold of his hand and pulled him along towards the dance floor.

Sephiroth frowned slightly as he reluctantly let her lead him through the crowd. "And what was that?"

Halting just about in the middle of the dance floor, Aeris placed one of his arms around her waist while taking his remaining hand in hers, as her other hand came up to rest on his shoulder. "I wondered what it would be like to dance with you with actual music..." She gave him a tender smile, her heart thundering at his close presence.

The first moments of hesitation vanished and Sephiroth returned her smile. He'd almost forgotten. It seemed almost like a lifetime ago when he'd been under Jenova's control and Aeris had asked him to dance under the northern light. Just the two of them, the brilliant colours of the northern light dancing above them and glittering on the snow. How he missed the time when it had been just him and Aeris, but for now he was given the chance to pretend.

Aeris knew Sephiroth was a good dancer, but she was still amazed when he lead her into the dance and wondered if Cinderella had felt like this. Dancing with the world's most handsome prince at the ball. Who said fairy tales didn't come true?

"When all of this is over and Cid is safe again, can we return to Icicle?" Sephiroth asked softly, holding her close against him. "I miss you. Miss when it was just the two of us."

Nodding, Aeris was almost ashamed to admit it. "I miss being alone with you too." Some friend she was. But it was the truth, and Aeris couldn't lie. Especially not to Sephiroth. The flower girl had promised to show the world to Sephiroth. She had vowed to demonstrate all the good things it could offer him. But in reality, Aeris wanted nothing more than for them to return to their little house, where she could revel in the man that was Sephiroth without any restraints.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Sephiroth leaned slightly closer to place a warm kiss by her temple, reptilian eyes catching the angry glare sent by Cloud and the general smiled.

* * *

Tifa was smiling in her sleep, face nuzzled into her pillow, as the constant knocking on the door woke up Rufus.

Sighing, the young man reluctantly untangled himself from the woman that was now his wife and he rubbed his face before pulling on a pair of pants. Dragging his feet out to answer the door, Rufus leaned against the doorframe with an annoyed and sleepy look on his face as he yanked open the door. "What?" After carrying Tifa over the famous threshold, it hadn't been much sleep on either of them, and they were supposed to go on their honeymoon, dammit!

Reeve blinked wide-eyed, swallowing down his embarrassment to find his superior in only a semi-dressed state. "I'm dreadfully sorry, sir, but..."

Rufus rubbed his face again, feeling like someone had poured sand into his eyes. "Reeve... This had better be important, or you WILL be real sorry!"

"It's Costa del Sol, sir!" Reeve blurted out, clutching a file to his chest in a defensive motion. "It's under attack! Sources seem to imply it's the same army that destroyed Wutai!"

Instantly awake, Rufus straightened abruptly and stepped into the hall to close the door behind him. He didn't want Tifa to hear this. Not yet. "Send out the troops. I want that attack stopped at all costs! Drive them back! I wont tolerate failure!"

Reeve nodded and backed away. "I will give the order immediately!"

"Send Sephiroth," Rufus declared sharply. "Take prisoners if possible, but don't risk any of our men. We need information, but we need our firepower more. Tell Scarlet to meet me in my office in 15 minutes, and alert Strife as well!" He turned to enter the room again, but paused to glance over at Reeve. "Something else?"

Starting to life, Reeve held out a file quickly. "The report on Jinrei, sir!"

Stalking over to take it, Rufus nodded at Reeve. "Get going!" He didn't bother to watch as the other man ran down the hall, but entered the room again and closed the door silently behind him. No, it would seem that things had been going a little too well. Tifa was going to be devastated.

Rufus sighed as he watched the dark haired woman sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was happening. "I'm sorry, " Rufus whispered, sitting down to stroke a featherlight hand over her hair. Then he turned and walked out into the bathroom.

Scarlet was already waiting for him when Rufus arrived at his office, and he gave her a slight nod before he slid into his chair.

"Tifa?" Scarlet asked, trying hard to make her voice sound neutral.

Rufus tensed slightly, frowning. "I decided to let her sleep a little longer. She's going to be disappointed soon enough. Let her dream a little while longer." He glanced over as Reeve entered the office as well. "The troops ready for departure soon?"

"Yes, sir!" Reeve shifted uneasily, "General Sephiroth will lead them out in half an hour."

Rufus nodded and leaned back. "So what do we know?"

"Annoyingly little," Scarlet sneered. "It appears that the attack came out of nowhere, but there is not reported any amphibian troops, though. No demands has been made, and it gives cause to believe that they're only out to destroy this town like they did Wutai."

"That's not going to happen," Rufus declared in a steel voice. Then he glanced down at the file on his desk, having not had the chance to read it. "So give me the basics on Jinrei."

Reeve stepped forward and cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, well, we know that he was... 'is' Professor Gast's brother, and was working for ShinRa. I did a little digging about his projects, and most were research about materia. In fact, his latest project was called Quondam. I don't know how much you know about the legend of the four materia's given to the humans from the depths of the planet itself?"

"The huge materia?" Scarlet asked, studying a blood-red nail.

"No, that's a common mistake," Reeve declared gently. "After the Cetra's downfall, the humans were granted four great materias. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Four warriors claimed a materia and humans were divided into four kingdoms. And to stabilize the power struggle between them, the kingdom in the north, the fire tribe, possessed the Earth materia. The kingdom in the south, the earth tribe, possessed the Fire materia. The wind tribe in the west possessed the Water materia, while the water tribe in the east had the Wind materia."

Rufus shook his head. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Legend said these materias had great powers. The Earth materia could create earth quakes to shatter continents to islands, while the Wind materia could lay fields bare as deserts with it's storms. The Quondam project was researching wether or not there was any facts to these legends." Reeve glanced down at the file with an uneasy look. "And it appears that Jinrei found a lot to support the hypothesis that it might just not be mere legends after all..."

* * *

Rufus found it hard to believe, even as he had the notes by his side and was staring at the world map spread over his desk.

Cloud had finally arrived as well, and was currently being updated by Reeve.

"Then what happened?" Rufus interrupted, ignoring the annoyed look Cloud sent him.

Clearing his throat, Reeve walked over to gaze down at the map as well, followed by the blonde. "Apparently, a war broke out when the earth tribe and the water tribe combined forces to steal the Earth materia from the fire kingdom in the north."

"Their attack failed..." Rufus concluded, knowing the lands in the north were nothing but ice covered plains.

"Yes, and no," Reeve said vaguely. "There are different stories as to what happened, but it looks like the fires died out in north as the Fire materia was destroyed. The continent of the earth tribe was shattered when the Earth materia was destroyed, thus leaving the small islands and Mideel as we know it. The water tribe was destroyed in the battles between the fire and earth tribes, storms from the broken Wind materia reducing the thick forests in the east to plains."

"What about the last one?" Cloud asked, rubbing his neck while trying to keep up with everything. "You said there were four tribes, right?"

Reeve nodded, tapping a finger on the west continent. "The wind tribe is the only one who is not accounted for in the legends. I believe Jinrei found some clues as to that the tribe survived, but hid their materia from outsiders and later it was handed down the generations."

Rubbing his temples as he felt a head ache comming on, Rufus sighed. "Ok, so this Jinrei guy is insane. We already know that. Why is he so obsessed with Cid Highwind?"

"Well, I took the liberty of doing a little research myself, based upon Jinrei's notes," Reeve admitted sheepishly. "According to his research, there are a couple of historical figures that might stem from the wind tribe due to unexplainable powers and odd incidents. I tracked down their offspring and found three persons with direct bloodline to these. A girl, who was mystically murdered 3 months ago, and a man who died in Midgar under the Meteor incident. The last one is..."

"Cid," Cloud declared absently, finding it hard to believe. "Jinrei wants to kill Cid because he thinks he is of some ancient family? That makes no sense!"

Scarlet frowned as she crossed her arms. "Jinrei thinks Cid knows where the materia is?"

"Probably," Rufus agreed, knowing the odds just got worse. It was difficult enough to deal with a mad man, but even harder to deal with a fanatic mad man.

Cloud shook his head, not understanding how they could be so calm about it. "But that doesn't make any sense! If he thinks Cid has this materia, why kill him? If he kills Cid, there is no way for him to find the damn materia, is there?"

"The man is insane, Strife!" Rufus snapped annoyed, not needing the blonde's whining at that moment. "Who the hell knows what kind of logic goes on inside that twisted mind! But all of this is just going to have to wait! Right now, we got to focus on Costa del Sol!"

Cloud fell silent, but the uneasiness was not fading at all. There was still too many questions not answered...

* * *

General Lee motioned the men to step back, and the door to the tank slammed shut.

Only then did he dare to exhale and he lowered his gun. "Mission accomplished, men. Report back tomorrow at 6 am. Dismissed!"

The soldiers exited the room only too happily, several of their fellow soldiers dead or wounded by the creature they had risked their lives to capture and return to the base. It was a creature of utter death and destruction, and yet they feared a fate even worse than death by disobeying orders from the boss himself, Doctor Jinrei.

"Well done," Jinrei smirked as he sauntered into the hall where the tank was slowly winched up to be placed on a elevator for vehicles. He'd known that his order would be carried out or none of the soldiers would return, but he was pleased to have not lost his second best general.

Lee bowed tensely, but started slightly as the tank was put down and the loud clang echoed through the hall. "Permission to speak, sir?"

Jinrei's eyes were locked on the tank, barely keeping from walking over and peer into the small window he'd ordered to be installed in it. "Permission granted, general."

"What is that creature? What is it's use, sir?" Lee could see nothing of value in that shapeless monstrosity, but knew the boss loved to play with all kinds of tests.

Chuckling softly, Jinrei glanced over at the young man by his side. Sometimes it was almost easy to forget that General Lee was in fact nothing but a boy, no more than 19 years old. "That creature, as you put it, is the beautiful Jenova. You should show her some respect, Lee. It was she who summoned the Meteor, you know."

Paling, Lee glanced quickly over at the tank again as it was descending down into their base. That was Jenova? The crisis from the sky? The one who merely existed to kill? "You intend to use her, sir?"

Jinrei hummed thoughtfully, taking off his glasses to polish them with a flick of his lab coat. "Jenova is nothing like the creatures we have used up til now, General. She's a cunning one. Intelligent. After all, she was the downfall of the great Hojo. I didn't think anyone could pierce the armour of that man, but Jenova played him like a marionette! Yes, I think Jenova will be of great use to us, but we're going to have to be careful!"

With that, Lee could only watch as Jinrei placed his glasses back on and walked over to the staff elevator with a cheerful whistle. Sometimes, though he loathed to admit it, Lee suddenly had an eerie notion that Jinrei had more than a flicker of insanity in his genuineness. Shaking his head, Lee told himself to stop it and marched off to the communication room. He wanted to know how General Joy's attack on Costa del Sol went. It wasn't fair that the older man always got the exciting missions!

Meanwhile, Jinrei stepped out of the elevator in time to see the crew leave the lab where the tank was now installed.

Walking over and entering the room, Jinrei was still humming as he walked over to stand in front of the tank. "Jenova. We meet at last."

There was no motion inside the tank, and he could only see vague glimpses of pink flesh with violet veins.

Jinrei took a step closer, telling himself his quickening pulse was not fear but curiosity. "I never pictured you for the shy type, Jenova..." Still no response, so he dared to step up to gaze in through the small window. His first thought was that he could understand why young Lee had mistakenly assumed that Jenova was merely a mass of unshapely destruction, but ignorance usually stood in the way of appreciating beauty.

Placing a hand on the tank, Jinrei rested his forhead against the upper frame of the window. "You helped Hojo create Sephiroth, didn't you? A creature beyond compare and no one has ever managed to create his equal, but you're going to help me too, right?"

He frowned as there was still no response whatsoever. "Hojo was nothing compared to me! I'm twice the genius he was! Are you listening to me?"

Slamming a hand against the metal, Jinrei took a step back. When Lee had found her, Jenova had been very active. Killing and wounding 27 men before they managed to trap her. Why was she silent now? She wasn't silent with Hojo!

Jinrei sneered angrily, turning to storm out. "Fine! I can wait! I have time, and there are countless tests I can preform on you while you play hard to get! Don't you dare look down on me, you alien freak! No one is going to outsmart me!"

As the door slammed shut behind him, a tentacle slowly raised inside the tank and tried pushing at the door. It didn't budge at all.

The tentacle slowly lowered itself again, and didn't move again as silence was thick in the air.

* * *

_AN:_

_Looks like I'm almost back on track! Yay for me!_

_A few questions answered, I hope, but maybe a few more questions ready to be asked as well? _

_Oh, and a few comments:_

_Ardwynna; Yeah, Sephiroth wearing just sheets was too an alluring image to let go... Got the idea from a friend of mine who asked me the question our dear general asked; why did it seem like such a great idea to get rid of all the clothes before he fell into bed with more alcohol than blood in his veins? But would have given quite a lot to be in Aeris' shoes at that point! Ribbit indeed!_

_Nicholas; candy usually tastes better than most things, and especially the next day! And, yeah, I'm mean to Cloud... Must try to improve that... As for Vincent not releasing Chaos against Jinrei, which was my initial thought, it simply because Vincent doesn't trust Chaos. It would hardly have been an effort for the demon to finish off the soldiers and continue it's onslaught on Rain and Cid. He just didn't want to take the chance._

_Sakuya: mail sent! Hope you enjoy!_

_That's it folks! Keep tuned and keep reviewing, yes?_


	19. Bloodbath in paradise

**19. Bloodbath in paradise**

Aeris rolled over on her side, gazing emptily ahed. It didn't really seem like any point of getting out of bed just yet.

Closing her eyes, she smiled softly as she remembered dancing with Sephiroth. How handsome he was in his formal uniform. The small smile at the corner of his lips. How his arms had felt around her.

How he'd instinctively caught the bouquet when Tifa had tossed it right at him without knowing it, and the silver haired general had stared wide eyed at it before more or less throwing it away with a yelp.

Aeris giggled silently, remembering vividly Cid's laughter and Rufus' teasing.

Her smile quickly faded however, and she opened her eyes again. Things could change so fast. An evening filled with laughter and happiness, only to be followed with a morning with a march towards war and death.

No, she had to believe that Sephiroth would be alright. He'd said so, hadn't he? When he'd been sitting on her bed, her hands in his, and telling her that an attack had been launched on Costa del Sol and he was leading the counter strike. He'd said he would return to her.

All she had to do was to believe in him.

Aeris rolled over on her other side, her fingers digging into the sheet she was clutching underneath her chin.

Why did this have to happen? Why did anyone have to die? Why did the fighting have to continue? Hadn't enough blood been shed?

Finally sitting up, Aeris realised things wouldn't get any better with her just lying there anyway. It wouldn't bring Sephiroth back to her, and it would most certainly not stop any war that was raging to claim innocent lives. It was always the innocent who suffered, with the guilty ones who started the war far away in the safe places.

Clenching her hands, Aeris walked out to the bathroom.

She couldn't stop this from happening, but she could fight as well. She hadn't closed her eyes against the threat from Jenova, so she would not close her eyes this time either. Aeris was going to fight!

Maybe she wasn't any great general like Sephiroth, or a sword fighter like Cloud, or even as strong as Cid, but she could fight too! There were many ways to fight, and Aeris was going to do her share. Maybe the war would end quicker that way? Maybe she could ease the suffering of a single soul, and her efforts wouldn't be in vain.

An hour later, she knocked on the door to Rufus ShinRa's office and held her breath.

"What?" Was the snapped reply, and she heard Cloud's voice scolding Rufus for that tone.

Opening the door, Aeris drew a deep breath and entered to find a small group of people looking puzzled at her. Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Reno, Rude, Elena, Reeve, Jessie, Seto and Tifa was all there by Rufus' side and obviously failed to see what she was doing there.

Aeris walked over to stand in front of Rufus' desk and held his eyes while trying to ignore the others. "I... I want to help too..."

Cloud's face softened and he moved over to place a light hand on her shoulder. "Aeris... I understand that, but..."

Sending him a harsh glance, Aeris straightened and held his gaze firmly. "I can fight too, Cloud. I proved that a long time ago. I have things precious to me too, why shouldn't I be allowed to help?"

Stuttering, Cloud knew if he said that he just wanted her to be safe, it would be exactly what Aeris didn't want to hear.

Rufus leaned back and sent her a dry look. "Are you telling me you want to join SOLDIER or the infantry?"

Blushing, Aeris shook her head. "I'm saying that shooting guns and swinging swords isn't all there is in a war. My powers might have diminished, but I'm more than capable of helping the people."

Reeve leaned over to tap a finger on a mark on the map, just outside of Costa del Sol. "Chopper 5 is leaving soon for Leviathan 2."

Casting a quick glance at the map, then at Aeris, Rufus finally got up and called for the attention of the flower girl. "You want to help? Alright. The number of injured is approximately one third more than calculated, and Leviathan 2 could use the help. Think you got the stomach for it?"

Aeris exhaled relieved, then nodded. "I know I can make a difference. Thank you."

Rufus shook his head. "Don't thank me yet." He wondered if Sephiroth was going to kill him for sending his girl to the front, even if the ship was most likely a safe spot from the battles happening on land.

* * *

A Fire3 spell engulfed the soldier on Sephiroth's left side, and he was endlessly relieved as there was no scream of pain due to the fire-absorbing ring on the soldier's hand. There were enough screams in the air. 

Fire and smoke had greeted Sephiroth when the transport ships finally reached the beaches of Costa del Sol, and it was almost impossible to think that the burning mayhem had once been a languid vacation resort. Craters marred the once so white beaches and most of the buildings were reduced to ruins. Bodies were scattered all over the place, and never ending screams had replaced the cheesy music from the radios that had once stood in the windows.

Yelling out orders, Sephiroth guided his team towards one of the huge monsters towering behind the ruins of a small house.

Six hours, six long hours, with this and it didn't look like it was going to end some time soon.

Dodging a shower of bullets, Sephiroth sent a Earth3 in return towards the guilty enemy soldier. The troops could deal with the enemy soldiers, but the two monsters raging impossibly tall were a different matter. He motioned for this team to continue towards the other monster, while he jumped up onto the remains of a building with the Masamune ready to finish off the monster nearest them.

The legendary sword easily cut through the dark and leathery skin of the monster, but Sephiroth knew it would take a lot more to kill it.

The monster was something between a Velcher Tusk and a Black Dragon, only many times bigger and luckily slower. It wailed furiously, slamming a heavy paw on the pile of rubble Sephiroth had been standing on seconds before.

Sephiroth landed easily on top of the paw and sprinted up the leg, the Masamune aiming for the vulnerable throat.

It took all his strength, but Sephiroth knew he had succeeded as the sword impaled straight through the long neck and protruded at the other end. The monster's wails turned into choked gurgling sounds and it swayed before crumbling lifelessly towards the ground, giving Sephiroth barely time to pull the Masamune free and jump into safety.

An Ice3 spell bounced off him, and Sephiroth absently congratulated himself on wearing the Reflect Ring as he merely ran towards the second monster as well.

It couldn't be too long before the reinforcements from Junon would arrive...

Sephiroth barely managed to avoid getting hit by the debris as the bridge collapsed when the remaining monster backed into it, and it's tail sent huge parts of the bridge flying through the air. And despite it's horrible appearance and strength, Sephiroth was somewhat relieved to find that the monsters weren't getting any smarter as he kept running into them!

Crouching down behind the remains of a wall, Sephiroth caught his breath again while taking in the situation.

Casualties were heavier than expected, but not bad enough to give room for concern. A strange jolt went through him as Sephiroth came to that conclusion, and he could almost feel Aeris' disapproving look.

No, there was no time to think like that. Aeris wouldn't like his cold behavior, but she wouldn't like for him to get killed in trying to save everyone in vain, would she?

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as something called for his attention, something close by that was dangerous enough to make Sephiroth himself to tense. Scanning the battle field with his reptilian eyes, he knew it at once when his gaze fell on a tall, blonde man in the middle of the fighting.

That man.

Sephiroth straightened, absently slashing the air with the Masamune, just as the man turned to look his way as well.

The silver haired man felt every muscle tense as he got ready for a real fight, sensing the power and urge for violence radiating from the blonde man.

What was it that separated this one from the others? Hard to say, but Sephiroth knew he was different. Maybe in the same way that made the blonde man recognize Sephiroth as the most dangerous of his group. An alpha male recognizing the other.

Blonde hair and blue eyes, the man was startlingly different from Cloud. His hair even fairer, like wheat, and shorter with military neatness to it. And his eyes were bright blue, not radiant like Cloud's mako eyes or Cid's cerulean blue eyes. No, these eyes were cold and pale.

Sephiroth took a step forward, the other man following his example, but then a grenade landed somewhere between them and when the smoke cleared, Sephiroth realised the man was gone and Cloud had arrived with reinforcements!

* * *

"She what?" Sephiroth exclaimed furiously, clenching the Masamune tightly. 

Cloud merely turned his face away, gazing out over the now silent ruins of Costa del Sol. "You know how she is. Try persuading her otherwise when she's made up her mind is impossible."

Sephiroth sheated his beloved sword in an agitated motion, glaring at the blonde. "You should have stopped her! She's going to get herself killed!"

The arrival of Cloud and the new troops had given Sephiroth enough to drive out the attackers and the fighting had finally halted completely a mere hour after. It was a short while after that Cloud could inform Sephiroth that Aeris had been placed on one of the ships anchored outside of Costa del Sol's beach to tend to the wounded. By her own request.

Cloud started as Sephiroth marched pass him, straight towards one of the helicopters aiming to bring several more wounded to the Leviathan 2. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to shake some sense into that little brain of hers!" Sephiroth sneered, yanking up the door to the helicopter.

Cloud trotted over as well. "Sephiroth! You can't just leave! What about the troops?"

Sephiroth glanced back at him. "I'll return in a few hours. You can managed until then." And the door was shut before any objections were heard, only Sephiroth's concern for Aeris keeping him from laughing at the panic-stricken look on Cloud's face.

But the 10 minute long ride out to the awaiting ship was awfully long, and Sephiroth jumped out of the helicopter before the crew dared to approach due to the whirling blades above the machine. He marched straight towards the door when a voice called out his name.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here?" Jumping out of another helicopter, Cid gave him a little wave as he walked over.

Raising a dry eyebrow, Sephiroth halted and waited for the pilot. "I could ask you the same."

"Heh, told Rufus that either he could let me fly one of these choppers or I would sneak out on the battle field. Can't stand doing nothing, you know?" The blonde man grinned, pushing his flight goggles slightly higher.

Sephiroth motioned for him to follow him inside. "Yeah, I hear there's a lot of that attitude going around..."

"Ah, you're here for Aeris, then?" Cid placed a cigarette behind his ear for later use while lighting up another. "You think she's gonna listen to ya?"

Pushing up the door to the closest infirmary, Sephiroth peered inside to scout for a familiar figure. Nope, not there. "I'm not going to give her any choice." He marched on to the next room.

Laughing silently, Cid puffed merrily on his cigarette as Sephiroth gazed into the second infirmary with equal lack of luck in finding Aeris. "Well, good luck to ya! She sounded like she'd pretty much made up her mind to me."

The silver haired man snorted, gazing into a third room. "If she wants to get herself killed, that's too bad, because I'm not going to let her!"

He exhaled relieved as he saw the flower girl helping a wounded soldier drink some water from a glass she held to his lips. Pushing up the door, Sephiroth stalked inside and Cid followed with a slight grin. This was going to be interesting, the pilot just knew it!

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?" Sephiroth snapped, halting by the wounded soldier's bed and stared harshly at Aeris.

Gasping surprised, Aeris gently lowered the soldier's head to his pillow again before putting the glass on the small table and rush over to the annoyed general. "Sephiroth! You're unharmed!"

Sephiroth grumbled lightly as he returned the hug she was crushing the air out of his lungs with, then placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her slightly away without releasing her. "Answer me! What are you doing here?"

Blinking confused, Aeris gazed uncertainly at him. "I'm helping out. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you've got a death wish!" Sephiroth tightened his grip on her shoulders slightly, "Aeris, this is dangerous!"

As the green eyes narrowed and Aeris drew a deep breath, Cid sat down on a chair by a bed nearby. Yeah, this was going to be interesting, but his money was on the frail flower girl!

* * *

"THIS is dangerous?" Aeris asked in a dangerously silent voice. "And what you're doing is not?" 

Sephiroth turned his face away. "That's different! I'm a soldier!"

Aeris was surprised to find herself growing angrier by each word he spoke. "And because you're a soldier, you cannot die? Is that it? Because you're a soldier, I shouldn't worry? You running around in the middle of the fighting is less dangerous than helping the ones who fall under your command here?"

Releasing her, Sephiroth groaned with frustration. "You're twisting my words! That's not what I meant!" He shook his head to regain his firmness and set his eyes on her. "You're taking the first ride back to Midgar."

Aeris crossed her arms. "No."

Sephiroth took a step towards her, taking a hold of her arm. "Aeris, this is not open for discussion!"

Glancing at his hand, then at his face, Aeris lifted her chin slightly. "You're right. It's not." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm staying!"

As Sephiroth drew a deep breath to object, Aeris quickly placed a light finger to his lips, halting the angry words. "Sephiroth, just listen to me, ok? Hear me out." He closed his eyes, and she exhaled relieved before explaining. "I understand that you're just worried about me, but I worry about you too, Sephiroth. You're not an immortal. You bleed and you can die like everyone else. But I understand that you can keep this war as short as possible with the knowledge the ShinRa company has imprinted into your brain since childhood, so I accept you have to be here even if I hate it." She stroke a soothing hand up his arm, trying a faint smile as he finally would look at her again. "I want to help too, Sephiroth. These soldiers, they have families and their chosen ones too. If I were to loose you, I would die, but there is also someone who feels the same about these soldiers. I'm not a talented soldier like you, Sephiroth, but I can help the one's who's already been marred by war. I'm a healer. Let me do what I can?"

Sephiroth's shoulders sagged slightly and he sighed. "I just want you safe, Aeris."

"I know," Aeris said silently, taking his hands in hers. "But if you want to do something for me, then take care of yourself out there. Don't take any chances. Be careful. And make sure you come home to me."

The silver haired man managed a ghost of a smile, gazing down at their hands. "I'm not going to be able to convince you, am I?"

Aeris shook her head, smiling as well.

"Told ya!" Cid sing-sang from his seat, meeting the glare he received from Sephiroth with a cheerful wink.

Giggling, Aeris glanced up at Sephiroth again. "But I'm very glad you came to see me."

Sephiroth sighed, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Yeah, well, I gotta leave again in an hour or so. Better make the best out of the time."

Cid got up, tapping the ashes of his cigarette under Aeris' correcting gaze. "That's my cue to leave the little love birds to themselves!" He gave a small salute to Aeris, a knowing look to Sephiroth and was about to saunter towards the door when a scream pierced through the air.

Now, screams weren't unusual with all the wounded on board, but this one was different. And followed by several of it's kind.

Screams of fear, followed by screams of pain.

Sephiroth quickly drew the Masamune, pushing Aeris to stand behind him. "Something's wrong. Aeris, you stay here! Cid, you too!"

The pilot cursed himself for leaving the Venus Gospel in the helicopter and could only nod to the general's request.

Aeris grasped a hold of Sephiroth's upper arm as he took a step forward, meeting his eyes with an intense gaze. "Be careful!"

Nodding, Sephiroth then vanished out the door and ran down the hall.

Something about this situation made a chill run down his spine, like he could scent the unnatural in the air.

New screams, and now from a different direction. Halting, Sephiroth hesitated briefly, only to hear a scream from inside the door he was standing next to. Quickly yanking it up, he darted inside, only to come to a sudden halt.

Reptilian eyes widening in disbelief, and Sephiroth stared numbly around the room as he found himself unable to move due to the shock.

* * *

Aeris glanced over at Cid, trying to keep calm despite the horrible screams that just seemed to multiply. "You don't think it's anything... really bad, do you?" 

Shifting uneasily, Cid shook his head. "Wish I could say I didn't, little lady, but no one screams like that without a damn good reason...!"

Swallowing hard, Aeris knew the pilot was right and nervously wrapped her arms around herself. Only hoping that Sephiroth was not hurt.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and the two started violently, only to relax as it was one of the ShinRa soldiers leaning heavily against the door frame.

His uniform was blood soaked, and the bandages had started to unwind to reveal the gaping wounds underneath them.

Gasping, Aeris ran forward to help him, but halted abruptly as metal emerged from the center of his chest and the soldier gave an inhuman moan while staring at the flower girl with empty eyes.

The Masamune was yanked out again, and Sephiroth stepped forward as the soldier fell without gazing once at him. The silver haired man was covered in blood as well, but Aeris somehow knew it wasn't his own. And even stranger, she knew Sephiroth had just saved them. "Sephiroth! What is going on?" There was a heavy tinge of hysteria in her voice, but at that moment Aeris didn't care!

Breathing hard, Sephiroth opened his mouth to explain when suddenly there was a look of fear on his face and he shot forward. "Cid!"

The pilot had barely time to start violently, before hands clamped on his shoulders and a violent pain shot through him as teeth dug into his shoulder.

Aeris spun around as Cid screamed, covering her mouth with her hands to muffle her own scream as she saw the ShinRa soldier attacking the blonde man. Blood was already staining Cid's jacket as Sephiroth shoved the soldier away, ending the threat with a lash from the Masamune.

Clutching his shoulder hard, Cid was trembling and staring wide-eyed at Sephiroth. "What the fuck is going on?"

Sephiroth shook his head, seeing several of the other wounded ShinRa soldiers sitting up in their beds as well. "Later! We gotta get out of here!"

Aeris stuttered something about tending to Cid's wound, but stumbled along as the two men grabbed each of her hands and ran towards deck.

People were screaming from every direction, and Sephiroth lashed out the Masamune towards any ShinRa soldier who came stumbling towards them. "The helicopter! Hurry!"

Slamming up the final door, the three ran out on deck and Aeris would have fallen to her knees in shock if the two hadn't yanked her along.

Everyone was dead.

No. Someone was still moving. The soldier's she had comforted and who's wound she had tended to, were now walking around like they were sleepwalking and the blood on them were now not just their own.

The sound of the helicopter starting woke Aeris and she realised they were about to take off. "Wait!" She gazed from Cid to Sephiroth. "We can't just leave everyone behind!"

Sephiroth stared down at the ship as the helicopter slowly rose up into the sky. "Trust me, we're not leaving anyone alive behind..."

Aeris felt sick. She felt like throwing up. She felt so scared...

Cid swallowed hard as he maneuvered the helicopter to set course for Midgar, only to bit back a small grunt of pain. His shoulder was throbbing infernally.

"Cid, are you ok?" Aeris scrambled over to gently place her hands on each side of the wound.

The pilot forced down a scream, sweat breaking out. "Hurts like fucking hell! The fuck was that guy's problem?"

Sephiroth watched numbly as Aeris pulled out her ribbon to make a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. "I don't know. The soldiers were attacking everything that moved... For no reason... They just went crazy... I've never seen anything like it..."

"Why would they do something like that?" Aeris asked in a trembling voice, starting to realise that all those nurses and doctors she'd barely gotten to know were now dead as well. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks as she tightened the ribbon.

Cid gritted his teeth, the pain threatening to knock him unconscious. He'd never had a wound that ached like this! It was almost like a cold numbness was starting to spread from it, trailing down his arm and towards his chest.

What had just happened?

* * *

Yuffie was walking toward the ShinRa tower and had just turned a corner when she felt it for the second time. 

Grey eyes narrowed slightly as she pretended to be unfazed, but in reality she was boiling with anger.

Who the heck thought they could sneak up on the almighty Yuffie without her noticing? Idiots! But then again, she longed for a real fight. Anything to unleash all the pain she had bottled up inside her, and Rufus had refused her to join the soldiers in Costa del Sol.

Damn ShinRa, calling her a child!

Clenching her small fists, she halted in the middle of a broad street and waited.

A few seconds passed, then she felt her follower step into the street as well and she had to give him credit for his silence, but it wasn't good enough when it came to her.

A hand slowly moved over to take a hold of her weapon, and then Yuffie spun around to face her attacker. "All right, you moron! Let's do it!"

Grey eyes flickered with shock briefly as she saw the ninja outfit, but then he attack and Yuffie was more focused on punishing the idiot for trying to attack her and while wearing her ruined hometown's uniform!

The usual taunts were gone as the young girl was merely focused on venting out all her frustration and anger, leaving her slightly relieved that her opponent didn't go down too easily. She would have hated to have gotten all worked up for nothing!

But in the end, the would-be assailant ended up on one knee and panting with pained defeat.

Placing a hand on her slender hip, Yuffie glared angrily at him. "Well, are ya gonna show your face before I smack you around some until yer ancestors cringe?"

The unknown ninja hesitated, then slowly reached up to pull off the ninja mask and revealed dark hair and slanted grey eyes.

Yuffie started violently as she instantly recognized the Wutaian face, and her heart didn't calm as several more figures emerged from the shadows to stand behind their unmasked leader. "W-what in the tap-dancing Sephiroth's name is going on here?"

The beaten ninja finally got up again, pulling a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Forgive me, lady Yuffie, but it had to be done."

"What had to be done?" Yuffie shrieked, staring at them like she was seeing ghosts. There had to be 25-30 ninjas there now, each revealing a Wutaian face as they removed their masks. "What do you want?"

The leader took a step towards her. "My name is Hawk. I left Wutai a year ago, seeking fame and fortune, leaving my family behind. I received the news of the attack, but when I got back it was too late. Everything was gone."

The other ninjas faces turned pale with sorrow and loss, revealing them to be in simular situations.

Yuffie eyed them suspiciously. "Ya still haven't said what do you want? Why did you attack me?"

"I heard that the Lady had survived, so I came looking for you. On my journey, I met others who'd suffered the same loss as me." Hawk took another step towards her, grey eyes dark with anger. "We want to avenge our families, Lady Yuffie. It was destined for you to take over leadership over Wutai after your father's resignation, and you just proved yourself worthy. Wutai will be avenged, and we want you to lead us."

For a moment, Yuffie was staring numbly at them. Her brain still scrambling to catch up.

It was true, she wasn't the only one who'd left Wutai in search of glory, and suddenly she realised that her hometown wasn't completely erased after all.

Wutai was alive in every man and woman in front of her.

The fighting spirit was burning in the grey eyes so simular to her own, and she was not alone anymore.

A slow grin spread over Yuffie's face, as she could almost feel her father scolding her for taking so long before taking command. Lifting her chin, the young ninja girl nodded towards Hawk. "You guys wanna kick some ass? You wanna avenge Wutai and show the world not to mess the best ninjas ever? Fine, it wont be easy and I wont take no griping from you!"

Hawk managed a smile as well, seeing the energy and stubbornness in the young Lady that they were all going to need to accomplish their revenge. She was her father's daughter alright. "Our lives are in your hands, my Lady."

Yuffie felt the weight of every Lord and Lady before her time as the remaining Wutai ninjas went down on one knee in front of her. "And revenge will soon be ours."

* * *

Rufus was staring at the reports in front of him. "What the hell happened?" 

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know. No one has ever seen anything like this." He was still having trouble believing it himself.

A helicopter had landed and Cloud trotted over to complain to Sephiroth as he saw the general exit, but froze mid-step as Aeris followed. His surprise didn't lessen as the two helped a clearly weakened Cid out of the helicopter as well.

Sephiroth had yelled for him to evacuate the soldiers, leaving the wounded behind.

Cloud had refused.

Then... things had started to happen... The wounded had started attacking the other soldiers, biting and tearing at whatever they got their hands on.

The battle that followed had been one of the worst experiences in Cloud's life.

"It appears that the soldiers were infected in some manner," Reeve offered silently, gazing at some reports he'd just finished reading.

Sephiroth drew a deep breath from where he was staring out the window. "They just went crazy... And the one's who were attacked by them is now sick themselves..."

Rufus started violently, gazing abruptly over at the silver haired man. "Cid?"

Rubbing his eyes, Cloud had to fight to find his voice. "Not good. They're keeping him contained, but it's not looking good. His wound wasn't life threatening, but..."

But that just meant it took a little while longer for Cid to loose his mind and start attacking anything on sight...

Slamming a hand on the desk, Rufus was a little surprised to find that the loss of the pilot was affecting him more than he would have thought. Dammit, he liked Cid!

Sephiroth glanced over, just feeling empty inside. All they could do now was wait. Wait and watch as Cid died a little more each hour.

That was when pain rammed into his head and Sephiroth barely managed to hold back a scream. Clutching his head, he stumbled a step as the voices of the ancients ravaged his brain. Far away, he heard Rufus and Cloud call his name, but pain quickly blocked out everything.

Falling to his knees, Sephiroth finally managed to draw a breath as the pain eased and blood was trailing from his nose. He realised that both Rufus and Cloud was kneeling beside him on each side, but all he could muster was whisper what the ancients had screamed at him. "Sends... Help... Redeem himself..."

Having seen these attacks before, Rufus realised the ancients had interfered once again. They were sending help? Someone who wanted to redeem himself?

A bright light blinded them, and only when it slowly diminished and they shaded their eyes with their hands were they able to see a person appearing in the core of the light.

Then just as sudden, the light vanished, leaving a golden chain around an ankle that belonged to the person who was staring icily at them.

Silence.

"Well, if gawping is all that you can do, it is no wonder I am forced to help you!" Hojo sneered, lifting his chin slightly.

* * *

_AN:_

_First of all, reached the big 1-0-0 in number of reviews! Holy wow! The biggest thank you to every single one!_

_Second, this has to be the darkest chapter I've ever written... Lot's of angst there... _

_And third, tell me what you think! Press that review button!_

_And now a word to my sponsors; (yeah, I said I wasn't going to put them here, but... )_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Yeah, you recognized the picture from my description? Yay! I did it right! That picture inspired the whole The world is not enough-fic! It's breath taking! I loved it! The wedding part was fun, but you never know what Jenova is plotting with her tentacles!_

_Emerald drake; old habits die hard, and Sephiroth knows that leading armies is something he really knows how to do! And hope you enjoyed your next chappie!_

_Chibi Taryn Demon; thanks! Hope you liked this one as well!_

_AchikaMiyu; I figured it was about time I did some justice to Cloud after everything I put him through. He's not a bad guy really, just a little... annoying at times. I tried to keep a little light on the descriptions on the attires for you readers to imagene your own favorite dress to make it perfect! Hope you liked this one too despite all the angst!_

_FallenAngel; (slight spoiler warning) Yes, I do intend to bring Barret into the story. He's not forgotten!_

_Twiz; Thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! And when is Jenova ever up to anything good, eh?_

_Demon Surfer; Happy you like! Keep up that reading and catch up fast! Read your fic, but I'm sure you noticed that!_

_Nicholas Bledsoe; Thanks for wonderful idea! I hope you didn't mind me stealing it and giving you full credit here? It was too good to let go! And I think a little bad influence is very good for our Aeris, especially from Sephiroth. Heheh!_

_Turtlerad17; your review certainly made me smile. I might start of by thanking you for considering my fic that good! As for your question, I can't answer for others, but I try to update at a steady pace and would love to do nothing but write fics 24 hours a day, but the real world keep hassling me... Dunnow what that makes me?Hope you manage to stand the waits..._

_SilverKnight; Yep, that's the one! I got so much inspiration from that one, so I decided to honour it a little. Glad you like!_


	20. Soldier Girl

**20. Soldier Girl**

Brown eyes with a tint of gold behind glasses, sleek black hair pulled back in a ponytail, his usual lab coat over plain clothes, Hojo was smirking slightly as he was waiting for the shock to settle and the three to realise that he was in fact real and there!

Cloud was the first one to flicker to life, and his mako eyes narrowed with fury. Pulling out the Ultima sword, he went into a fighting stance, aiming to send Hojo back to wherever he came from.

Snorting with contempt, Hojo shook his head. "Yes, of course, something you don't understand then quickly pull out that ridiculously over-sized sword and start waving it at it. That will solve everything, won't it?"

To hit utmost horror, Cloud realised it was happening again, what always happened when he'd been under Hojo's calculating look. The sword slowly lowered itself, and Cloud shifted uncertainly. Hojo had his own way of tearing away any confidence in his victims, and made them feel like lower than dirt.

Hojo didn't even flinch as the Masamune slowly appeared by his neck, but glanced over at Sephiroth. "I'm already dead, Sephiroth. There is nothing you can do to harm me. None of you simpletons can."

The silver haired man was trembling agitated, part with fear and part with anger. This man. This man was responsible for everything Sephiroth had been put through.

"Can you cure Cid?" Rufus suddenly asked, crossing his arms as he leaned slightly back against his desk.

Having almost forgotten his presence, Hojo gazed over at him. "I most certainly am your last hope. Ironic, isn't it? But I'm fairly sure that Highwind has been a lost cause since his entrance to this miserable planet."

Rufus frowned, got up and walked over to gently push away Sephiroth's sword-arm, removing the Masamune from Hojo. "Enough with the snarky comments, I already got that position covered. The ancients sent you here to help, is that so?"

Something reminding of annoyance flickered over Hojo's face and the scientist turned his gaze away from them. "They didn't give me much choice in the matter. Either I cure Cid Highwind, or they will keep my soul in limbo forever."

"And what is that about?" Rufus motioned towards the gold chain around Hojo's ankle. It appeared to just vanish into the floor, like some ghost chain holding him trapped to something beneath the ground.

Hojo glanced down as well, a disgusted sneer marring his face. "That... is a reminder. To keep me in my place, so to speak. It would seem like the Cetra does not trust me."

Sephiroth sheated the Masamune and stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Tutting, Hojo grinned slightly as he gazed at the door. "He can't be taking his usual dosage of mako treatment or that door wouldn't be standing."

Cloud swallowed hard and stared numbly at the scientist. "He's your son..." How could anyone treat his son like that? So cold and uncaring.

Rufus saw how Hojo tensed and anger flared in the usually so cold eyes, and was silently grateful that the golden chain was indeed present. Hojo might not be their enemy anymore, but the brat prince knew he was most certainly not their ally either.

"I did not come here to exchange pleasantries," Hojo snapped. "Bring me to Highwind so I can get started, and the sooner I can leave this place!"

Casting a quick glance at the numb Cloud, Rufus then returned his focus on Hojo. "Very well. I will bring you to him."

The two left the room, silently walking down the desolate halls. It could almost seem like the people had sensed something evil had appeared and fled the floor.

The silence lasted until they entered the elevator, and Rufus was puzzled to see the golden chain follow Hojo like the floor was made out of liquid. "What will happen if you can't cure him?"

Hojo clenched his jaw, but it was impossible to say wether it came from the prospect of what the ancients would do to him, or Rufus having the nerve to even consider that the great Hojo would fail. "Every infection has a cure."

"Not Jenova," Rufus countered smoothly, feeling slightly smug at the sharp look Hojo sent him.

"Jenova is different. She's not an infection, but a blessing to the ones lucky enough to be honoured with her powers!" Hojo drew an agitated breath as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. "But a simpleton like you wouldn't understand, just like your father!" And with that, the scientist stalked out to the elevator, the sun light glittering on the ghost-like chain around his ankle.

* * *

The needle entered rather painlessly, and it took only a few seconds before it was withdrawn and a medic gently dabbed the tiny wound with disinfectant. 

Cid sighed, clenching and unclenching his hand while managing a faint smile to the worried face on the medic.

It was no way of hiding it. The pain was increasing, the angry red streaks trailing from the wound grew longer and the wound had turned a worrying dark colour. All this the pilot could deal with.

It was the cold numbness spreading from the wound that terrified him.

Standing outside the room, Shera was watching Cid and the medic through the observation window.

Seeing Cid like this... Shera wrapped her arms around herself and forced back the tears. It was tearing her apart to see her beloved pilot without his flight goggles, pilot jacket or even his cigarettes. Wearing merely blue jeans and a white wife-beater, Cid reduced to a mere mortal and not the great Captain.

The medic said something else to Cid, who merely nodded and gently bent his wounded arm to his chest to cradle it with his other arm. Sighing, the medic gathered his things and exited the room to halt beside Shera and gaze back at Cid as well.

"How is he doing?" Shera asked silently, not taking her eyes of the still form inside the room.

The medic shook his head, "I don't know... The infection doesn't appear to slow down, and all we can do is give him painkillers while they're searching for some cure..."

Biting her lip to keep from crying, Shera managed to gather herself. "He's going to be alright! He has to!"

At that moment, Cid glanced up and smiled faintly at the sight of her. They hadn't really had the chance to talk since he'd returned in his messed up state, but he knew she was probably worried sick. Getting up with a pained sound, Cid held his injured arm to his chest with his unharmed one, and walked over to halt in front of the window.

The infected soldiers had proved how easily the insanity spread, so besides a few medics and nurses; Cid was completely isolated in a room that could only be opened with a special key card or from the outside.

"How are you feeling?" Shera placed a hand against the window, aching to ease his pain in any way she could.

Her voice was muffled through the glass, but Cid still felt relieved at the mere sound of it. "Like shit."

Laughing silently, Shera bit her lip from crying once again as the pilot actually placed his unharmed hand against the glass where she had her hand as well. "Everything is going to be okay, Cid! You have to believe that!"

Closing his eyes, the blonde tried to hide just how tired he was feeling. The pain just kept getting worse, now only barely subdued by heavy painkiller. The cold had spread through his entire arm and half his chest, while he still had no idea why this was happening to him! Just because some insane freak decided that Cid might be a descendant from some ancient family, then he had to start some war and ruin everybody's lives? "Don't ya worry, Shera. You just make sure nothing happens to that little self of yers, ok?"

Shera lost the fight against the tears and she drew a sobbing breath. "Don't you dare give up, Cid!"

Why not? Cid thought numbly, it would solve everything, wouldn't it? If he died, then that Jinrei would have no reason to continue this lame-ass war of his and the others would be spared at least. He was cold, tired and in agonizing pain. Why not end it? It was the sound of a small fist hitting the glass that made his blue eyes start open and Cid was gazing at his reason for fighting. No, he couldn't leave Shera behind. He'd promised to stay by her side, and Cid was not going to let her down again. Besides, staying alive would annoy the hell out of Jinrei, and Cid couldn't let that chance slip him by!

Managing a faint smile, Cid straightened slightly. "I said for you not to worry, Shera! Ya not getting rid of me this easily!"

Shera's relieved laugh was cut short as the pilot suddenly clutched his injured arm, biting back a scream as he stumbled a few steps back. Panic shot through her, and Shera instinctively placed both her hands against the window. "Cid!"

He heard her calling his name, but the feeling of something almost alive shooting from the wound to tear through his veins most excruciatingly drowned his mind with agonizing pain. Cid didn't even notice how he fell to his knees, clutching his arm tightly as another scream broke free. His bandaged shoulder was turning dark with blood, and cold sweat broke out on his skin. Something was happening to him! Whatever made those ShinRa soldiers crazy and start attacking their allies, it was also happening to him!

Was that a the sound of a door opening? Someone shouting. "Stop!" Running steps.

Suddenly gentle arms wrapped around him, a soft voice sobbing his name as his cold form helplessly sagged against her. "Shera... No..." Cid whispered distantly, tensing as he refused to let his mind sink into the beaconing darkness.

"It's ok, Cid," Shera whispered as she stroke his hair and rocked him gently. "I'm not leaving you. You're not alone, Cid, remember? I'll help you fight this. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Aeris was humming softly to herself as she gently patted the soil around the tender stem of the small flower she'd just planted, before leaning back to admire the work. Yepp, everything was comming along nicely! Her once tiny patch of flowers were now twice it's former size, and Aeris had positioned herself on a blanket while planting for hours. With the images from the horrible experience on Leviathan 2 haunting her every time she closed her eyes and Sephiroth hanging with the other boys, Aeris had decided to do something with her time instead of driving herself to a nervous wreck. 

So she'd returned to the church with a small basket containing a big blanket, plants and food. Only seconds after planting the first flower, Aeris was already feeling slightly better. Each white plant was in memory of the ones who'd fallen under the horrible fate that struck so many on that boat.

Sephiroth hadn't said a word, despite how his eyes revealed how much the ordeal had shook him up, but big boys weren't supposed to show any emotions or fear apparently. Aeris snorted at the thought, wiping her hands clean. Silly men!

Suddenly the door slammed shut, dust drizzling from the unstable ceiling, and Aeris gasped startled as she quickly gazed back.

Sephiroth was leaning against the door, his eyes burning furiously. For a second, he didn't move, merely glared. Then he pushed himself into a stalking pace towards her, his fists clenched fiercly by his sides. "He's back!"

Aeris blinked confused, scooting over to give him room to sit on the blanket. "Who is?"

Ignoring her offer, Sephiroth started to pace in front of her. "Who do you think? Hojo! The damn ancients brought him back to find some cure for Cid!"

"Hojo?" The name brought a shudder of fear through Aeris and she swallowed hard to gather herself. "They wouldn't bring someone like that back without a means to control him, Sephiroth. They're using him, like they did to me and have done to you. But if he can help Cid, then..."

Sephiroth suddenly kneeled in front of her, his hand going behind her neck to make her straighten up in a kneeling position to face him. "That man is responsible for everything that happened to me! He ruined my life, all in the name of his precious science! He has no right to be alive!"

Aeris realised her heart was thundering, not with fear, but she'd rarely seen Sephiroth this furious. "Killing him wont undo anything, Sephiroth. The past cannot be changed, so we have to focus on the present and the future. No one else has been able to find a cure for this infection, but maybe he can?"

A few more seconds passed in silence, then Aeris held her breath as she felt Sephiroth loosen her hair and let her ribbon fall gently to the ground.

Carefully undoing her braid, Sephiroth's face was unreadable as he let his fingers slide through the wavery lengths. He loved seeing her with her hair loose, as the only time she had it that way was when she was going to bed or when she'd just woken up. He should have known she would beat down his anger with logic, but fury was still seething within him and the sense of injustice was tearing at his very soul. His mind was flooding with countless violent images of what he could do with the Masamune and Hojo, and he was loosing the fight against the urge to act on them.

Aeris started slightly when Sephiroth's lips claimed hers almost forcefully, his hand not releasing it's firm grip behind her neck. Had it only been a taste of anger in that kiss, Aeris would have pushed him away. But there was something else as well, the taste of frustration, uncertainty and the unmistakable feeling of love.

And need. A need that seemed to burn right underneath his skin, seeping over to her wherever she was in contact with him. A need that shook her to her very core, empowering her and almost startling her all at once. But the trust he had placed in her, Aeris also placed in him, so she let him deepen the kisses and met his advances gently.

Sephiroth felt himself calming the instant Aeris let her hands move up to slide behind his neck, her form relaxed and warm in his embrace as his arms went around her. His fire kindled something inside her, and her calm eased the raging demons inside him. Darkness and light, they were hopeless opposites and just as hopelessly dependant on the other. She was the one thing that made sense in his life, and could make everything tolerable as long as she was there.

Aeris didn't object as Sephiroth gently lowered her down on the blanket, welcoming him into her embrace as he followed and shivered delightfully at the feeling of his uneven breath against her neck. No one could ever make her feel like this except him. No one could make Aeris feel so alive with his mere presence, and making her blood reach dangerously high temperatures with his burning touches.

Forcing his brain to work again, Sephiroth hesitated briefly and met her eyes with an unspoken question.

Smiling, Aeris let her fingertips move over his features with feather light caresses. "I love you..."

Sephiroth shuddered at the pure power of those words and leaned down to capture her lips again, not needing her to say anymore, aching to show her just how much he loved her as well.

Slender fingers slid up Aeris' arm until braiding with her fingers, and the hands clutched the other tightly as she whispered his name.

* * *

It was evening when Jessie stumbled a few steps more before her legs wouldn't carry her and she crashed to her knees. Instinct made her reach out her hands and prevent herself from falling flat on her face as she fell forward. 

Hanging her head, she was fighting to breathe and her entire body was trembling.

It was hurting so bad now.

Jessie had heard about what had happened at Costa del Sol and the terror of seeing the ShinRa soldiers brought to Midgar act like mind-depraved predators had made the pressure inside her build even worse.

Cloud had seen the pained expression on her face, but Jessie had fled before he could ask. He already knew too much, and Jessie was certain if Rufus ShinRa or Sephiroth learned that something was happening inside her that she couldn't control, they'd either throw her out in a second or use her against Jinrei.

No, she'd had enough of being used! She did not want to become a helpless being in someone else's control again!

Whimpering, Jessie closed her eyes hard as waves of undefined nature rushed through her like nausea.

She'd known all those injections Jinrei gave her must have done something to her, but Jessie had merely pushed it away. She didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to know. If she closed her eyes long enough, then maybe it would all turn out to be just a dream? A nightmare?

No, it was real. All too real.

Jessie's eyes opened wide as her body started to convulse. A hard knot forming inside her chest as she was slowly pulled up to a kneeling position, and she drew a shivering breath.

Then Jessie screamed. And kept screaming.

Her skin glowed brightly when a huge ray of piercing bright light exploded from her. The ground shook as the ray tore through every building and obstacle on it's way without even slowing down, shattering windows in a wide radius around it's origin. It had the aura of something capable of cutting straight through the very planet.

Then Jessie's shrill, white world of pain was engulfed in darkness and this time she couldn't stop her fall as her scream went silent as well.

Half unconscious, she limply dropped over on her side, the ground coming up hard to greet her.

How long had she been trapped in that state? Jessie wasn't sure if it had been seconds or years, but it had confirmed her worst fears. The signs had all been there, but Jessie had prayed so hard that it would all prove to be some mistake! That she wasn't one of Jinrei's creations, and that it would all go away!

What had that man done to her?

Her mind was starting to drift into blissful unconsciousness when she heard voices approaching her, shouting and footsteps.

I'm so sorry, Jessie thought anguished as she was unable to keep the darkness at bay anymore, calm finally settling over her.

Once again an unknown amount of time passed until when Jessie became of her surroundings and realised she was in fact lying on a soft and warm surface. Forcing her eyes open, Jessie blinked against the light as she glanced around and found herself in some hospital-looking room.

"Jessie!" Tifa suddenly appeared by the bed, taking a gentle hold of a limp hand. "Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

Managing a faint nod, Jessie glanced around in the room to find it desolate except the two of them. "What happened?"

Tifa exhaled relieved, sitting down on the edge of the bed without releasing Jessie's hand. "I'm the one who should ask you that. There was some kind of explosion or something, tearing up huge parts of buildings in the slums. Luckily it was just the ruins of the abandoned sector, or I dare not think of how many people who could have been killed. When we arrived, you were lying on the ground. I was so afraid when you wouldn't open your eyes or even answer me... Did you see who did this?"

Turning her face away, Jessie felt the tears well up again. What was she supposed to say to that? If she told the truth, then...

Tifa frowned worried, squeezing her hand carefully. "I'm sorry. You must be exhausted. Never mind. You just rest and don't worry. We'll take care of everything!"

"Cloud?" Jessie asked silently, unable to look at her friend's face.

Knowing that Jessie would have preferred to wake up to his face, Tifa shifted slightly uneasy. "He had to tend to some things." Adding quickly; "Rufus had to threaten him to leave your side, but the explosion damaged Midgar's defensive walls and it had to be dealt with as soon as possible."

Closing her eyes, Jessie made a decision. "Tell Cloud I need to talk to him?"

* * *

General Joy was marching down the hall with long strides, a smug look on his handsome face and a thick file underneath his arm. 

The attack on Costa del Sol might not have been a complete failure after all! Rumours would have it that Cid Highwind was sick and there was a huge possibility that it was from being infected with the virus. Soon the damn pilot would be dead, hopefully taking some of his friends with him, and all that was left was retrieving the runaway and defeating Sephiroth.

Joy's smirk wavered slightly as he remembered the brief encounter with the silver haired general in Costa del Sol, and he instinctively knew he was lucky that a grenade had interfered. Something in that inhuman gaze of Sephiroth's said that he was still the most powerful warrior on the planet and only dirty tricks would have saved Joy from the infamous Masamune. Joy did not like that thought. He would have to make sure, personally, that Sephiroth was killed and stayed dead this time!

All he needed was the little soldier girl!

Halting outside a door, Joy sighed briefly before knocking. Jinrei was spending way too much time in this room, ignoring his other projects. Waiting for a reply, Joy opened the file and checked his rapport once more while idly wondering why that huge blob was so important.

Everyone knew the name 'Jenova', but after seeing the creature, Joy was not impressed. He couldn't see how that thing could provide anything helpful, much less be an ally. The blonde man frowned at the lack of reply, and knocked again. Still no answer.

Carefully opening the door, Joy glanced inside the room.

Jinrei was pacing in front of the tank, muttering and throwing insults towards the silent tank that contained the Crisis from the Sky.

Joy cleared his throat as he entered. "Sir? I have the rapport from the Costa del Sol attack."

"Yes, very well," Jinrei answered absently, casting glances towards the tank. "Place it on my desk. I shall read it later." He halted in front of the small window and pointed towards Joy. "You see him? He's the one who will be destroying your boy with a toy of mine! What do you think about that, Jenova?"

This time, Joy actually got a look of worry. Jinrei was trying to talk to the huge lump of flesh? And expecting it to answer?

Jinrei cursed and started to pace again, glaring over at Joy. "You know that wench wont answer me? Me!" He gave a disbelieving laugh, throwing his hands up into the air. "She will talk to HOJO, of all nerds, but not ME! The greatest scientist ever alive! I can make all her dreams come true, all I need is a little of her power and knowledge!"

Joy's worried frown deepened. "Sir... Maybe you should take a break?"

Jinrei halted abruptly, staring wide-eyed over at him as if he'd suggested the scientist should jump in front of a train. Then something flickered in the cold eyes and Jinrei's shoulders sank slightly and sanity came toddling back into his gaze again. "Yes... I do believe you're right... I think I will do just that. Thank you, General. That will be all."

Joy gave a faint salute, and slowly backed out of the room, not relaxing until the door was closed and he was half way down the hall.

He'd always thought that Jinrei was a little more than a bit original, but that Jenova-thing was having a bad effect on an already fragile mind! Still, Joy decided to wait a little while longer and see what happened, After all, he had faith in Jinrei, having seen what the man was capable of.

And Jinrei always had the secret of the content in the syringes that had made Joy able to become the strongest and fearless leader of their army!

"General Joy!" Lee called out as he entered the hall as well from some laboratory. He saluted the older man after coming to a halt in front of him. "I heard there was trouble at Costa del Sol?"

Snorting, Joy turned his face away. He did not like it when others learned that things hadn't gone exactly as planned even with Joy involved. "The ShinRa army arrived sooner than we thought, and that damn Sephiroth was there."

Lee's eyes widened slightly and got a look of awe. "Did you really see him?" If he were half the man the rumours would have him to be, Lee knew the sight had to be amazing!

"Yeah, he's a cold bastard, alright," Joy muttered, then turned back to gaze at Lee. "But we have more serious things to discuss! A massive outburst of energy was released in Midgar. It looks like our soldier girl is awakening! At last!"

Fighting down a flutter of excitement, Lee managed a professional nod. "And if Highwind is really infected, then there's nothing stopping us!"

Joy glanced over at the room that lead to Jenova's tank. "Is that so...?"

* * *

A week ago, Cloud declared the the world was going crazy with some guy chasing to kill Cid, Aeris was alive only to claim she was in love with her murderer and Tifa was getting married to her life-long nemesis! 

As he was waiting for the elevator to come to a halt at his designated floor, Cloud realised that a week ago things were pretty normal considering what had happened afterwards.

Zombie soldiers, there were really no other way to describe them, spreading the mysterious infection, Hojo was their last hope to fight it and there was someone wandering around Midgar with a weapon strong enough to tear through half the city and cut straight through the defensive wall!

No, Cloud would have been pretty satisfied to have things back to the way they were a week ago, minus the guy wanting to kill Cid.

A plinging sound announced he'd reached his destination and Cloud exited the elevator with a sigh. He was almost dreading to see Jessie again as he walked towards her room, knowing her face would only painfully remind him of the final evidence that he couldn't really protect anyone. How could he let her end up facing that person with such a dangerous weapon? Cloud would never have forgiven himself if Jessie had been killed. She was just about the best friend he had, and could always make him feel better after a bad day.

Knocking on the door, Cloud gazed down at his nervously shuffling feet.

"Yeah?" Jessie's voice said, sounding tired and awfully fragile.

Poking his head in, Cloud put on a bright smile. "I heard there was a lovely girl who requested my presence?"

Looking so small and lost in the hospital bed, Jessie's smile tore at his heart. "Cloud! Well, I'll be sure to find out who other besides me who want to talk to you, but could you spare me a few minutes?"

Cloud laughed silently as he entered the room and closed the door behind him before walking over to sink down on the chair beside her bed. "Funny, Jessie. Real funny. Now, what's on your mind?"

Jessie's smile vanished and she gazed down at her fidgeting hands. "I... I have a confession to make..."

A horrible feeling of dread came over Cloud and he instinctively knew he didn't want to hear it. "What? Don't tell me you're in love with Sephiroth too?"

A tear trailed down Jessie's cheek as she laughed silently while shaking her head. "No... It's about yesterday... About what happened..."

"Do you know who did it?" Cloud asked silently, leaning slightly forward to rest his elbows on his knees and hoping it wasn't what he already had a suspicion about.

This time Jessie nodded.

Closing his eyes briefly, Cloud gathered his courage before he could look at her again. "It was you."

Jessie drew a sobbing breath, gazing pleadingly at him. "But I didn't mean to! I-I don't even know what I did! It just... I don't know!"

The next minute, the only sound were Jessie's silent crying and Cloud was staring absently at the floor. He'd known, seeing the strange things that had happened around her, but hadn't thought it would go this far. The damages had been devastating, entire buildings reduced to rubble. Exploding cups and shattered light bulbs were one thing, but the amount of power that had been unleashed yesterday was on a completely different level. And if Jessie were unable to control it, that made matters even worse.

"What should I do?" Jessie finally whispered, gazing at him with frightened eyes.

Cloud didn't gaze up immediately, lost in thoughts. It was clear that this power could easily strike one of her allies as well as her enemies if she didn't learn to control it, and that was not taking into consideration that using it might be harmful to Jessie as well. Keeping it a secret seemed like a really bad idea, and Cloud wouldn't have hesitated in advising her to talk to the doctors here if not for a small detail; Hojo would just love to get his hands on a power this strong. Cloud did not trust that the scientist was under control, and would rather die than to let Jessie fall into his hands. She'd suffered enough.

"Cloud?" Jessie called meekly, feeling sick with fear that he was withdrawing from her with disgust and fear. Had she been wrong to tell him?

Drawing a deep breath, Cloud got up and gazed down at her. "For now, I suggest you rest and get your strength back. Don't tell anybody about this, ok? I'll deal with it."

Jessie blinked confused. "But I..."

Cloud smiled gently, taking her hand in his while stroking away a tear with his other. "Don't worry, Jessie. Trust me."

And she did.

* * *

Hojo stood gazing in through the observation window as the woman was gently wiping Highwind's forhead with a white cloth, giving softly spoken words of encouragement. He had told the woman it was unnecessary for her to expose herself to possible infection as there was nothing she could do for Highwind's condition, but the insolent creature had merely brushed pass him and entered the isolation room. It was clear that the painkillers were having a diminished effect, and the wound had turned an even darker colour. Hojo was almost disappointed to discover that the doctors had actually done a half-decent job of researching the virus, but they didn't have his brilliance so it didn't worry him that they hadn't found the cure yet. 

Turning away, Hojo placed his hands behind his back and wandered back towards his lab. It had taken him years to perfect this walk, and the damn Cetra had reconstructed him several years younger! He was certain they had done exactly that to annoy him, and it annoyed him even more that it worked!

Entering the silent room, Hojo made a few quick check ups on his experiments, finding several of them showing already promising signs of being able to slow down the progress. The nature of the virus was simple to understand and Hojo felt a little insulted that someone would invent and unleash something like it. All it did was spread and kill? Where was the beauty of that? It showed no signs on increasing strength or any enhanced skills. It slowly broke down tissue, and when it spread to the brain the subject would turn into what superstitious simpletons called 'zombies'. It had no real purpose as it would not distinct friend from foe, thus making it useless as a weapon without taking too many friendly casualties. No, it was uncontrolled and barbaric.

Hojo removed his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. When the Cetra had returned him to this hell-hole, they'd forgotten to remove the need for sleep. Another slip-up he was sure was done to annoy him. And, yes, that worked too! Sleep was a weakness, and one he'd always been unable to shake. Humans were frail and weak creatures, and only a handful of them intelligent enough to have the right to breathe.

Jenova had been his key to end these flaws, and Sephiroth's mere presence told of what could be accomplished! Hojo put his glasses back on, but didn't open his eyes. It was strange, but he felt Jenova's absence like a part of him was missing. Ever since he'd injected himself with her cells that night in Nibelheim, her voice had been with him and guiding him. She'd been the only one who'd ever understood him, realised his brilliance! She had the power he craved, and was willing to share it with him.

Sneering, Hojo opened his eyes to glare at the golden chain around his ankle. The Cetra had taken her from him, and now he was all alone.

For now, they had the upper hand.

For now.

* * *

_AN:_

_Chapter 20! And reached three digits in number of review! Looks like this fic still has a little more to give!_

_Remember; press that review button and tell me what you think! Comments and questions wanted, dead or alive!_

_And now, a few words to my nice sponsors:_

_Nicholas Bledsoe; it was even creepy to write that chapter. And we're not finished with either zombies or Hojo just yet. The thought of Yuffie leading an army of ninja is enough to worry every materia shop, don't you think?_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Augh! 'clamps hands over eyes' Not ready for a nekkid Hojo at all! Not my intention, I swear, and you probably noticed the frantic correction in the beginning of this chapter? Aside from that, I'm glad you liked the twist. Wanted something new and surprising. Poor Cid is still hovering in uncertainty, and he's only got Hojo as his last hope... And the little fight between Sephiroth and Aeris was just a brilliant chance to show the girl's got guts and determination too!_

_AchikaMiyu; was going for a little creepiness and new twist, so I'm thrilled it's approved! Try to keep things interesting! And things are not looking to slow down just yet, so stay tuned!_

_Chibi Taryn Demon; if you didn't see it coming, that means I did it right! Yay! And cheering for Hojo is up to each individual, I suppose, but he's suffering under the fact he's there to do good, and that's something, neh?_

_FallenAngel; wherever the Hoj goes, interesting things are assured to happen! Stay tuned!_

_Turtlerad17; try to keep a weekly update, unless Meteor strikes. But, wow, I'm honoured by your words! I try to keep something new and unexpected to happen to keep the fic alive and interesting, so you never know what I'll come up with next! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Thegr8sephiroth; ah, yes, Hojo is back! Glad you like, and hope you liked this chapter as well!_

_DemonSufer; wow, you caught up fast! Thanks for you reviews! And too much candy will do that to you! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Until next time!_


	21. Life and Death

**21. Life and death**

Hojo had now officially been back on this rotten planet for 24 hours and 17 minutes, and he was getting increasingly annoyed over that finding a cure might not be an overnight achievement after all. The virus was aggressive and stunningly resilient. He wondered how far Rufus was willing to go in order to save this Cid Highwind...

Turning a corner, he almost walked straight into someone as he was busy leafing through some papers he'd just received. Glancing up to snap for the person to look where he was going, Hojo failed to utter the words.

A dark haired woman he'd never seen before stuttered an apology, but he hardly heard it. Hojo's gaze were locked on the small child in her arms. More precisely; Hojo was shocked to see the hazel eyes looking at him.

Hojo would recognize those eyes with his own blindfolded. But it wasn't possible, was it? Hojo was almost certain that person had crawled back to where he'd arisen or slinked away to wallow in his own self-pity in some dark place. But there was no mistaking those hazel eyes, the shape and colour that had stared at him in rage and agony. Valentine had a child?

Just as Hojo was about to inquire about the child's sire, a cold metal muzzle silently pressed against the back of his neck and the scientist smiled with a touch of acid. "Vincent. You're certainly a source of constant surprises. A child?"

Rain clutched Dawn a little closer and took a step back, seeing the anger in Vincent's crimson eyes while his thumb slowly moved up to cock the gun he had aimed at the man she'd almost walked into. All she'd wanted was to see Shera and Cid, but instinct told her she'd stumbled into an old battle where anyone could get hurt.

"Rain, return to your room with Dawn." Vincent's voice was cold and silent, but it clearly told her it was not open for discussion.

Blinking confused, Rain took another step backwards. If this man upset Vincent so much, was it wise to leave them?

Hojo sent her a crooked smile that could have been nice if it hadn't been for the malice glittering in his oddly golden brown eyes. "Run along, girl. Leave us men to talk grown-up talk."

Rain huffed offended and turned to stalk away. If Vincent shot that man, she had the sneaking feeling it wouldn't be a loss to the world.

Vincent slowly circled to stand in front of Hojo as Rain's footsteps faded, not lowering the gun once but soon had it firmly between Hojo's eyes.

Seeing the emotions battling in the crimson eyes, Hojo laughed silently. "Your bullets cannot kill me, Vincent Valentine."

"I know," Vincent declared calmly, his finger tightening slightly on the trigger. "But it would just feel nice to shoot you."

Slightly surprised at the words, Hojo crossed his arms while holding the file to his chest. "Humor, dearest Vincent? It doesn't suit you at all." Somehow the knowledge that his rival wasn't rotting away in some dark, desolate place did not sit well with Hojo. What happened back then had cost Hojo his beloved, his child and his humanity. Why should the former Turk be any better off? "But, then again, you're also trying to play family man as well?"

Vincent tensed and his eyes narrowed with a silent warning.

"Who would have thought the cold blooded killer Vincent Valentine with demons in his veins as a hubby and daddy," Hojo sneered a smile as the gun was pressed slightly harder against him. "A Turk cannot afford to have a family. A Turk must not have any weak points, weren't those the words you said to Lucrecia? Did you forget your own speach?"

Vincent swallowed down the rage battling inside him, forcing the demons silent as they were howling to be released. The demons could always sense the presence of Hojo when he'd been around, sensing the man who'd trapped them. "You stay away from them."

Hojo took a step towards him, forcing the gun slightly back. "Isn't that almost the exact words I told you? 'You stay away from her', I believe I said. Did you listen? No, you didn't. You didn't listen to anything I said!"

Quickly holstering the gun, Vincent shook his head. "Go near them and you'll discover that dying isn't the worst thing that can happen to you, Hojo." He was relieved his voice sounded as calm as always, despite his trembling hands. Anger, fear and guilt were making it hard to control the demons.

Snorting, Hojo stared unfazed at his nemesis. "I've got nothing left to loose, Valentine. Nothing." And the scientist brushed pass him to continue on his way towards his lab, his mind suddenly troubled with memories he was trying so hard to forget.

Vincent slowly closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Hojo did not know Lucrecia was still alive somewhere, but the former Turk knew it was better to leave it like that. Lucrecia wasn't the same anymore, and neither was Hojo from the person he was way back then. Gazing down at his golden arm, Vincent gave a bitter smile.

Neither of them were the same.

* * *

Cloud was tense to the point it was almost painful, and the docile look on Sephiroth's face was not helping! The silver haired man was actually somewhat lounging in his chair, unlike his usual rigid position, giving an absent sigh from time to time as if thinking of something pleasant. Cloud did not like the fact that Aeris had been wearing that same look on her face when she'd parted with Sephiroth outside the office where they were meeting. Dear Planet, the thought was too horrible! 

Reeve was babbling something about strategy and possible actions against the Jinrei army, but Cloud couldn't help his mind from wandering. He was torn between worrying about Jessie and the urge to throw something heavy and hard at Sephiroth.

Only when Tifa asked about Cid's condition did Cloud snap out of it with a jolt of guilt. The pilot had not been looking good when Cloud had visited him this morning and even Vincent had voiced his concern.

And to think they only had Hojo to rely on. It wasn't exactly a comforting thought.

"But we can't ignore that a new attack WILL be launched," Rufus declared absently as he was gazing out the window. "Cid is out of our reach now, but if Jinrei's army attack again then it wont matter if we can cure him or not."

Seto shook his head slowly. "With the virus spreading so fast and easily, the troops will be destroying themselves within hours."

"We should try to avoid close combat if possible until an antidote is found," Reeve mumbled silently. He still had trouble sleeping after seeing the infected soldiers.

Rufus nodded and walked back to his desk. "Here's what I want to do; Sephiroth, I'm sending you to Junon with a few troops."

The silver haired man glanced quickly over at him. "Junon? Why?"

"Most of our strongest fire power is located there and if we loose that city, we loose our harbour. We have to keep Junon under our control, at any cost," Rufus declared, gazing out over the map Reeve had placed on the desk. "You're best suited to organize the defense there, Sephiroth, and you know it."

Grumbling, Sephiroth turned his face away to stare out the window. Junon? That meant he had to part with Aeris...

"Vincent?" Rufus called out for the crimson eyed man's attention, and met the gaze calmly. "I want you to take control over the Turks and use them to help organize Midgar's defences. Seto will aid you."

Vincent merely nodded.

Glancing over at the young girl, Rufus almost sighed reluctantly. "Yuffie... " Hers were maybe the most dangerous mission. "You and your ninja team... Find out where the hell Jinrei is hiding."

Yuffie nodded, her grey eyes burning with the prospect of getting revenge. And maybe the guy had some undiscovered materia as well? What better gift than to place on her father's grave?

Cloud was about to object when Rufus called out his name as well, and the blonde man frowned apprehensively.

"Kalm is our blind spot at this moment," Rufus tapped his finger on the map. "We need to control that town as well. Bring some troops and build up a defence."

Nodding, Cloud drew a quick breath. "I want to bring Jessie." He couldn't leave her behind. Not now. She needed him, and he had to protect her and others from her powers.

Rufus waved a dismissive hand. "Sure. Whatever."

"What about me?" Tifa asked, eyes harshly locked on Rufus.

The firey haired man ran a tired hand over his face. "Don't you worry, Tifa, there is plenty for you to do here in Midgar."

"Midgar? I can help too!" Tifa insisted angrily, crossing her arms. "Let me go with Sephiroth or Cloud!"

"And do what?" Rufus snapped annoyed, glancing up at her. "Do you have any experience with army life? Do you know any military strategies?"

Paling, Tifa swallowed hard. "N-no, but... I want to help too!"

Getting up, Rufus placed a conciliatory hand on her shoulder. "And you will. Trust me. There is no lack of people willing to run out and die for a cause, but I need people I can use where they're needed and to stay alive. Dead people can't help at all, and people in places where they don't belong is certainly not helping."

Tifa nodded, staring down at the floor. She hated feeling helpless, but knew Rufus was right. This was bigger than her fists could handle, and to use her fists she would have to get close enough for the infected soldiers to be able to touch her too. No, maybe it was time for a few lessons with a gun?

* * *

Yellow eyes watched as each person left the office room, but only when he was the last one remaining did he wander over to the stairs leading to the roof. 

Deadly claws made gentle clicking sounds as he climbed the stairs, and he wandered over to the very edge of the roof before halting to gaze up at the star lit sky. Sighing, Seto savored the silence for a little while and was amazed that a city like Midgar could actually fall almost completely silent at nights. There were just too many people here for his taste, but he knew that could just as easily be explained with homesickness.

It was, after all, a very long time since Seto had left Cosmo Canyon.

Closing his eyes, Seto let the scents in the air tell him about his surroundings while his mind started to wander...

It was going to be more difficult that he'd initially thought, since he had no real connection to these humans they weren't supposed to mean anything to him. It was Nanaki's friends, not his, and look how well they had looked after him. No, Seto had no trouble agreeing to the deal that had been offered to him.

However, by spending time with them and observing, he was reluctantly realising that they weren't the people he thought them to be.

The huge cat beast sat down with another sigh, his fire-tipped tail swishing in tune to his uneasiness.

This new threat had brought together former enemies as unlikely allies, and they all worked together when it counted. It was so sad to see the race capable of such an achievement also being the race that brought the Planet most pain. With all their intelligence, one would think the humans were capable of understanding that they had to take care of the planet they were living on and not deplete it of it's very life force!

Frowning as he caught the scent of Vincent Valentine, Seto glanced over in the direction it was coming from, but relaxed as it became clear that the former Turk was not going to intrude on his solace. It didn't really surprise him, as Vincent Valentine was a man who treasured his time on his own as much as Seto himself did.

But now Rufus ShinRa had said for Seto and Vincent Valentine to work together on Midgar's defences and the proud beast was a little uncomfortable with the thought. It meant his betrayal would be even deeper when the time came.

Closing his eyes, he reminded himself the reason he had for doing this.

That he couldn't loose focus now!

This wasn't about what he wanted, but what the final result would be!

The end justifies the means, wasn't that some human saying?

Seto opened his eyes again and walked over to jump up and place his front paws on the railing, gazing out into the dark horizon that only his enhanced night vision allowed him to see. The air was so dry and warm. No sign of rain in the air either.

When was the last time it rained? Must have been over a month ago now.

Backing up a step, Seto let himself fall down on all four again and he realised he wasn't feeling any lighter at heart. There was no going back on what he had agreed to do, but he couldn't help the feeling that Nanaki wouldn't have approved.

Sighing for the third and final time, Seto turned to walk inside again. Everything was decided, things were in motion, and if he was going to achieve what had been promised to him then there was no going back.

"I'm sorry, Nanaki, but maybe one day you will understand," Seto whispered to the stars before gazing a last time back out over Midgar. "Everyone else too... I'm sorry, but maybe one day you will understand as well... But for now, I'll do what I can to help..."

* * *

Cid leaned to the left to catch a glimpse of the people walking pass the room while Hojo was draining yet another blood test from his arm. "Hey, Mr Mad Scientist, what's going on?" 

Telling himself it was below him to twist the needle inside the pilot's arm, Hojo merely finished up and turned to place the small vial inside his kit. "It appears that the war is now official and troops are being sent out to Junon and Kalm to strengthen the defences there."

Swallowing hard, the blond raised his arm to his chest and gazed down at the floor. "Everyone is fighting except me..."

"As far as I know," Hojo muttered as he withdrew a liquid from a vial into a syringe, "you're the only one alive infected with this virus. I think that excuses you from the primitive power display better than any note from your mother."

Cid snorted a laugh, then yelped with pain as the syringe was jabbed into his infected arm. "Hey! Ow! I'm not quite dead yet, remember?"

Emptying the liquid into the miscoloured arm, Hojo withdrew the needle and took a step back. "That should return the feeling to your arm and raise your body temperature back to normal." He picked up the previously discarded bandage and placed it in his kit as well as the used syringe. More blood to analyze.

Hardly daring to believe, Cid numbly rubbed the lower part of his injured arm. "Are you telling me you've actually found a cure?"

"No," Hojo deadpanned and closed his kit before turning to look at the pilot. "The virus is surprisingly strong, which is the only positive thing I have to say about it. However, I've found a way to prevent you from dying from it anytime soon. The mixture I just injected into you will neutralize the virus and put into a slumber-like state. Your body will heal itself."

Excitement shot through Cid and he jumped up eagerly. "I'm gonna be back to normal?"

Hojo drew a deep breath, trying not to get annoyed as the pilot was hearing his words but not listening to what he was saying, just like everybody else. "Be quiet and I will explain." He crossed his arms demonstratively until Cid sat down again with a heavy sigh, and only then did Hojo speak. "What I just gave you is no cure. It's merely something to buy us more time. The virus is strong, yes, but it's also spreading at an alarming speed through the human body. Luckily, you're as uneatable for a virus as you are to the people around you, so it's taken much longer for it to spread through your cells, but it was now reaching a critical state. Finding a cure is going to take a little longer, so I decided to find a mixture that would at least buy us some time. The virus will be in hibernation, but still inside you." Hojo gazed at his watch, frowning slightly. "You should regain feeling in your arm within the hour, but the effect will only last for seven to ten hours before it must be re-administered."

Cid sighed, scolding himself for getting so hopeful, only to realise that things were looking better than before at least. "Will I still be contagious?"

"Most likely," Hojo mumbled, gathering up his files.

The pilot got up and took a few steps over to pick up the final papers and handed them to a suspicious looking Hojo. "Do I still have to be here?" Being stripped off his wings, Cid felt his freedom yanked away from him. But being confined to this little room, Cid felt himself slowly choking to death. He understood that he had to be there while the virus had been gnawing away at him, but if he could only escape for a few hours then maybe he could survive it until a cure was found. Maybe.

Measuring him, Hojo tapped a pensive finger on the files he was holding before coming to a decision. "If the mixture is stabile throughout the day and night, you may spend a few hours in the wild tomorrow. Fair enough?" He could see the weariness in the blonde's eyes and Hojo needed Cid Highwind to fight with everything in him to stay alive until he found that damn cure.

Relief shot through Cid and he exhaled a smile. "Fair enough, Doc!" If it had been any other person, Cid might have considered shaking his hand or slapping his shoulder, but Hojo always had the look that he would actually bite if someone touched him. "Thanks!"

Hojo eyed the blonde pilot as he scanned him for sarcasm, but wasn't sure what he thought about finding it lacking. "Don't thank me, Cid Highwind. It's not like I have a choice in this matter. I'm not here because I decided to. I'm not trying to save your life because I want to!"

A few seconds passed in silence, then Cid gave a faint smile. "Yer trying really hard to make everyone hate you, don't ya?"

Snorting offended, Hojo stuck out his chin. "Hardly takes an effort. Only the truth."

"Now the truth I can handle," Cid grinned, getting comfortable on the bed. "Zombie virus is a different matter. Hell, I don't get how there can be any fun working with things ya can't put yer hands on and fix!"

Hojo shook his head, this time with a faint trace of a real smile. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to have the mental capacity to understand anyway. Now, if it pleases the precious treasure of the Cetra, I would like to return to my research and find a cure as soon as possible so I can get out of here."

Cid gave a little wave as the scientist left the room, and grinned widely when Shera entered a few minutes later. "Guess what? Hojo says he's shot me up with something that might let me take a little trip outside tomorrow! How great is that?"

Shera blinked wide eyed before smiling as well. "Cid! That IS great! You're actually cured?"

Shaking his head, Cid leaned back while placing his hands behind his neck. "Nope. Not yet, but looks like he's getting closer. At least I'm getting out of here for a little while tomorrow! Can't wait!"

* * *

"So what is the current situation?" Jinrei folded his hands behind his back as he peered into the small glass window installed in Jenova's tank. 

General Joy frowned slightly as the man wouldn't even look at him or Lee, but kept obsessing over that unshapely blob. "Things aren't as we would have them, sir. ShinRa placed troops in Kalm a week ago, and we don't have the resources to break through the town's defenses without pulling out troops from other areas."

Jinrei shook his head without taking his eyes of the silent Jenova. "No. No relocating of the troops. Make do with what you have available, Joy. You brag about being the finest strategist among generals, let's see if it's just talk or not."

General Lee shifted uneasily at the sight of Joy's furious expression. "Sir? Junon is also under heavy mobilizing, and it's Sephiroth himself who is leading them! Sources also imply that Midgar is being turned into a fortress!"

Chuckling silently, Jinrei finally glanced back over his shoulder at them. "And this surprises you? Did you think the enemy would sit silently by and do nothing?"

Joy gritted his teeth and took a step forward. "Of course not! But ShinRa predicted our attack on Kalm and thus interrupted our schedule! We have to change our plan or we risk loosing everything!" If only Jinrei would approve of him taking the troops stationed in Bone Village then Kalm wouldn't stand a chance! "And not to mention that damn ninja group is still sneaking around! If something isn't done about them, then we risk them finding our base! Sir, we have to..."

"That's enough, Joy!" Jinrei snapped, turning to face them with a stern look on his face. "I am aware of the changes in our situation and it will be dealt with!" He stepped away from the tank and motioned for the two other men to follow him as he was leaving the room. "Kalm will be our next target, General Joy, as I've also heard the soldier girl accompanied the former SOLDIER in charge there. You will gain control over the town and retrieve my specimen, understood? And as for you, Lee, it's time someone dealt with the bothersome Rufus ShinRa. I cannot have that man bother my plans anymore!"

The door closed behind them as their voices died out, and an entire hour passed in silence before there was movement.

Inside the tank, Jenova stirred.

In Kalm, Cloud clutched his head before he collapsed with a pained groan. He heard Jessie call his name from far away, but Jenova was gently wrapping the darkness around him. Telling him he had to leave Kalm. She would guide him. There was a place he had to be. That she needed his help. Gathering all his strength, Cloud nearly screamed with pain as he forced the voice silent, refusing to let Jenova take over his mind once again. Dammit, he was nobody's puppet anymore! Mako eyes opened wide to find Jessie cradling him in her arms, and several soldiers staring at them. Cloud exhaled wearily, but managed a faint smile. Jenova had failed.

In Midgar, Aeris nearly dropped the trey with the blood samples and closed her eyes hard. Several seconds passed, then she slowly opened her eyes again with a confused look. Suddenly one of the doctors called her name and Aeris shook her head before replying, placing her trey on the desk then left the room.

In Junon, the Masamune fell to the floor as Sephiroth grasped his head. Swaying, he managed to back up to sit down on his bed while struggling to keep back a pained groan. Jenova was suddenly flooding his mind, her shadow falling over him and whispered words fluttering around like panicked sparrows. Mother was calling him. Mother would guide him to the place he needed to be. Mother needed his help. His mind kept spinning as Jenova pulled at him, and Sephiroth clutched his head hard enough for it to hurt. He refused to give in, no matter how tempting she made it seem. He simply refused. And suddenly the voices of the ancients began chanting, and Jenova's voice grew distant until it was quiet and Sephiroth fell back onto the bed as silence finally reigned inside his head. Reptilian eyes were dulled from the fight, but there was a small, triumphant smile on his lips. Aeris would have been proud.

In a small forrest, a woman fell to her knees and clutched her head with a soft wail.

* * *

Days passed, eventually weeks, and it appeared that Jinrei and his army had merely vanished. 

The attack on Costa del Sol had been the last they'd seen or heard of them, and the only remnant of that battle were the destroyed town and the virus lurking in Cid Highwind's veins. Luckily the mixture Hojo had conjured up proved to be stabile, and the pilot got regular shots to keep the infection at bay.

Tension was still thick in the air, but now there also were a strong presence of hope.

It was an entire month since sending out both Sephiroth and Cloud.

Rufus was preparing for a meeting when Scarlet delivered the final reports on the progress in Fort Condor, and he grinned slightly as he saw Reeve follow the woman with his eyes as she exited the room. "Forget it, Reeve," Rufus laughed silently as he perused through the first pages of the reports."She'd snap your spine and drink wine from your skull."

Reeve started violently and his face turned a deep red colour. "It's not what you think, sir! It's not that! I just... Scarlet has been really down ever since you and Tifa..."

Sighing, Rufus nodded without glancing up at the other man. "I know. But Scarlet is a complicated lady. If she thinks I'm pitying her then she's very capable of pushing me away completely. I wish there was something I could do, but I don't want to risk the fragile friendship I have with her. Everybody thinks she's so strong, devoid of any feelings, but they're wrong." He would never forget the softness in Scarlet's eyes when she had silently wiped the blood from his face after President ShinRa decided his son needed a little toughening. She hadn't said anything, because there was nothing to say, but quietly tended to his wounds and held him close until he fell asleep. In many ways, Scarlet had been the only friend he ever had. "If you want to make her smile again, Reeve, then you're in for the battle of a life time. She's the strongest opponent I've ever been up against. Maybe even more emotionally scarred than me, and that's probably saying something!"

Reeve dared a faint smile, but didn't have time to reply as the doors opened and a secretary announced the arrival of the ones attending the meeting. However, the thoughtful look on his face did not disappear during the meeting and Reeve barely listened to what was being said.

Rufus shook his head and did a few notes on a paper in front of him. "No, gentlemen, what you must realise is..."

His words were interrupted as the twin doors to his office were abruptly pushed open and slammed against the walls, making everyone turn their startled looks towards the guilty person. The secretary was stuttering apologies behind the culprit, but Tifa didn't even notice her nor the 8 other men in the room as her eyes were locked on Rufus. Still catching her breath from her run, she wasn't able to wipe the smile of her face. "Rufus... I... I'm pregnant!"

Slowly rising from his chair, Rufus forgot about the other people's presence as well. "Are you sure...?" His heart made a jump when Tifa bit her lower lip to try to contain her smiling and she nodded eagerly. He had barely time to let the news settle inside his head when Tifa jumped up on the table and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as he caught her with a laugh. Tifa was pregnant and he was going to be a father!

Reeve grinned sheepishly as he saw Rufus swirl Tifa around, laughing and scolding her for running about without concern for her condition. Clearing his throat, he ushered the other business-men out of the office to leave the parents-to-be alone.

Rufus finally put Tifa down, returning every kiss she gave him and found himself unable to stop smiling as well. "Running around like a mad woman! You gotta start taking things easy, Tifa!"

Giggling, the young woman hugged her beloved husband. "I couldn't help myself! I knew you were in a meeting, but I had to tell you! I couldn't wait!"

"No, that's okay," Rufus sank down into his chair again, resting his hands on her hips as he gazed at her still flat stomach. "I'm going to be a dad." The thought made him incredibly happy, but it also sent flickers of panic through him. What did he know about raising children, considering his own family's twisted way of doing things? No, Rufus was never going to treat his child the way his father had treated him. No son or daughter of his was ever going to suffer through what he had. Raising a hesitating and gentle hand to her stomach, Rufus glanced up at Tifa. "I hope it's a girl as beautiful as her mother."

Tifa was slightly surprised to feel the blush enter her face, but it looked like the brat prince was always going to have that effect on her. "In 6 months, when I'm twice as big as I'm now, then we'll see how beautiful you find me when I'm screaming for chocolate in the middle of the night!"

Laughing softly, Rufus eased her down to sit on his lap and he nuzzled her neck lovingly. "You'll still be beautiful and it'll be worth it!" He held her affectionately close, still struggling to realise that they were now a family of three.

* * *

Sephiroth barked out the final orders before he glanced over to the helicopter that would take him back to Midgar. At last! 

The silver haired general hadn't seen Aeris for over a month now, and just talking to her over PHS wasn't just the same. He needed to hold her!

ShinRa soldiers were milling around and it would only be a very foolish enemy who would try to attack Junon harbour! Thanks to Scarlet's newly developed guns, the soldiers firepower were increased by 45 more than with their previous weapons. That, combined with improved city armour and stronger cannons, Sephiroth didn't hesitate to leave the town in his lieutenants hands. Junon was more than capable of beating back most attacks, so the General saw a perfect opportunity to take a trip back to Midgar. Rufus was still rambling on about Tifa's pregnancy so now was the time to take advantage of a rare moment of weakness in the brat prince!

Trotting over, Sephiroth climbed on board the helicopter and sighed relieved when it took of from the ground. He was finally on his way back after what had seemed like an eternity!

Had Aeris missed him as much as he'd missed her? She'd sounded a little tired when he spoke to her yesterday, and so the idea had formed itself!

Sephiroth grinned slightly to himself, knowing she would be so surprised to see him appear like this! After all, there had been no sign of that Jinrei for ages, so what could possibly go wrong? Cutting a face, he scolded himself for thinking that thought. Whenever someone thought or said that, something always went wrong!

And despite being a man of patience and the trip took hardly 4 hours, Sephiroth was tapping his fingers impatiently on his seat as he stared restlessly out the window.

He didn't even wait for the helicopter to land properly before he opened the door and jumped out, ignoring the pilot's startled cry and the shocked ground crew. He didn't have time for this!

Sephiroth had barely reached the second floor in the ShinRa tower when the elevator stopped and Rufus entered as well. Glancing over as the doors closed and the trip towards his destination continued, Rufus smirked knowingly. "When I heard about the stunt pulled at the heli pad, I knew it had to be you."

"It was perfectly safe," Sephiroth muttered, wondering if Rufus was going to toss him back to Junon at once.

Rufus flicked back a lock of fiery hair. "Maybe for you." His grin widened slightly. "I guess you've heard about the news?"

Nodding, Sephiroth had to smile as well."Yeah, they announced it over the speakers throughout the entire Junon. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rufus was slightly nervous that he would actually never stop grinning again. Forcing himself serious, he tried to change the subject. "So, you're taking a little un-authorized vacation to visit the girl friend?"

Sephiroth stared at the floor. Admit or deny? Drawing a sharp breath, he gazed quickly over at Rufus. "I miss her!"

Lost in his own bliss, Rufus merely laughed silently and petted Sephiroth's shoulder. "Then go see her!" The elevator stopped and the brat prince pointed towards a door. "She's been helping out in the hospital wing. You'll probably find her there."

Blinking surprised, Sephiroth smiled gratefully. "You're pretty alright, ShinRa." He gave a slight salute to Rufus' regal wave, then stalked out to find Aeris. He couldn't wait to see her again! Hold her. Inhale the scent of flowers. Steal sweet kisses. Where was that girl?

Asking a startled man for Aeris' whereabouts, Sephiroth finally opened the door to the room where she was and for a moment he stood there, watching her. Marveling at all the emotions that ran through him. Realising once again how much he needed her.

Then she turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Sephiroth!"

"Hi, Aeris," Sephiroth greeted softly, instantly warmed at the joy in her voice. But the smile on his face vanished as he saw the colour drain from Aeris' face and it was only his enhanced reflexes that enabled him to dart forward in time to catch her as she collapsed. Sinking down to cradle her in his arms, Sephiroth fought back panic as she wouldn't respond or even open her eyes. "Aeris!" He drew a shivering breath, hugging her close. "Aeris, please, no..."

* * *

_AN_

_Ah, yes, the evil cliff hanger! I swear, I never intend for them to happen, I simply have to try to keep these chapters at a readable length and accidents happen! However, there is always faster updates when there are reviews to encourage the writer! Let me know what you think so far, and the next chapter will be up in no time!_

_And now; over to my sponsors:_

_Demon Surfer; Heh heh, Hojo the great punching bag! Great stress relief, and leaves you with a good feeling! Thanks for a lovely image that has amused me immensely! And glad you liked the chapter! Strange how you sometimes think things cant get any worse, then they do and you simply wish things were back to when they were simply crazy!_

_Emerald Drake; next chapter is up, but I haven't seen you updating for a while! Still waiting! And, yeah, Hojo always stir things up wether he wants to or not! Something about his, er, charming character, I'm sure._

_Chibi Taryn Demon; Ah, one cannot have a FF7 fic without a Jenova-obsessed scientist! Jinrei creeps me out as well! And by the look of things, he doesn't really appeal to old Jenova either. Stay tuned, yeah?_

_Turtlerad17; Thanks for kind words, and things just got even tenser! Lemon chapter is available at I update sporadically, but aim to place in the lost lemon scenes there. Next chapter should be up soon, okay?_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Seriously, thank you for pointing out the possibility of that horrible misunderstanding! And I see a clear connection of arrogance between father and son, yes. Really glad you liked the chapter, and hope the scene with the docile Sephiroth was confirmation enough that there is always that nice way of venting out frustration! Dark undertones doesn't seem to be ending some time soon, but I hope to have next chapter up soon! And I do feel a little bad about being so mean to Cid... My favorite pilot of all times..._

_Thegr8sephiroth; Wow, I'm impressed! Hope this chapter was worth the wait, and will have the next one up soon! I promise! Are you a Dragonlance fan, maybe?_

_FallenAngel; Glad you like! I debated how much detail I was going to put in that scene, but looks like it was approved. Thanks for your words!_

_Artec; Thank you for your review and hope this chapter was to your taste as well! I tend to like Aeris/Sephiroth moments a little too much myself!_


	22. As I sat sadly by her side

**22. As I sat sadly by her side**

Cloud scratched his neck with a sigh as he stood gazing at the soldiers marching from one end of Kalm to the other, wondering how long before the peace would cause the soldiers to get bored and trouble to lift his ugly head. These men did not join the army to enjoy vacations in quiet country towns. Cloud could sense the restlessness in the soldiers, but there was little he could do about it.

"You look tired," Jessie declared softly, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "Get some rest."

Glancing over at her with a faint smile, Cloud shook his head. "I need to keep an eye on them. They know Rufus himself put me in charge, so they wont get into trouble as long as I'm here." He placed his own hand over hers. "But how about you? How are you feeling?" Since the incident in Midgar, things had fortunately stopped happening around Jessie, but Cloud knew better than to hope that it wouldn't start again.

Avoiding his eyes, Jessie gazed down at the ground. "I'm feeling just fine, thanks." In a way, it was a relief that she wasn't alone with her secret anymore, and it did bring her closer to Cloud that he was the only other person who knew. But there were times when Jessie thought she saw a flicker of fear in his eyes when something happened around her, despite it not being related to her at all. Those were the times that broke her heart. She couldn't stand the thought of Cloud being afraid of her, or even worse; Cloud being disgusted at her mere presence!

"Any word from Midgar?" Cloud was still shocked at the news of Tifa carrying Rufus ShinRa's child, but had to reluctantly agree it did bring a smile to his face. Tifa had always longed for a child and her happiness still mattered more to Cloud than his dislike for the brat prince.

Jessie shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself with a silent giggle. "No, not since yesterday." When she and Tifa had spent hours on the PHS talking about names and nappies; Cloud probably set a world record in fastest exit out of a room.

Frowning as he watched a colonel separate two soldiers arguing dangerously loud, Cloud scratched his neck again before shrugging. "I really don't know what to do about this. If something doesn't happen soon, they're gonna explode in each others face. Normally they're okay guys, but several of them had family in Costa del Sol and friends in Wutai. They want revenge."

"Jinrei hasn't given up," Jessie said distantly, her eyes dwelling on the uneasy soldiers as well. "He never does. He's merely planning. Preparing. Making sure you wont see the attack when it comes."

It was strange how it was possible that her words alone was capable of making a chill run down Cloud's back, despite the scorching sun above their heads. Somehow, it felt like they were fighting against something alien again, like Jenova. Jinrei might look human, but Cloud couldn't fight the feeling that the man had lost his qualifications to be called a human being a while ago. "I don't think he's given up either, but he's going to find it much more difficult to fight against towns ready for him instead of ambushing unsuspecting civilians!"

A silence followed, then Jessie turned to walk inside the inn again. "I think Jinrei is looking forward to fight against towns who think they're ready for him." She remembered him whispering in her ear as she struggled in vain against her restraints that he loved how she always fought back. That he found nothing more exciting than breaking a fighting spirit.

Cloud gazed after her, but didn't call her back. He knew Jinrei had tormented her, but still hadn't had the nerve to ask how badly. Jinrei struck him as a person who would go for any damage he could do, and preferably the kind that would leave scars that couldn't be seen with the bare eye.

Mako eyes narrowed and fists clenched tightly as Cloud swore he would make that man regret he'd ever put a finger on Jessie! The bastard was going to be brought down so hard that his ancestors would feel it!

Walking up to her room, Jessie curled up on her bed and gazed emptily ahed. She could already feel the tension building inside her like it had up until the eruption in Midgar, but wasn't sure if this was the right time to bring it up. Cloud had too much on his mind already, and didn't need more worries at this point.

Turning over on her other side and clutching her pillow tight, Jessie swallowed back tears. She'd never been someone who cried this easily, but ever since her captivity in Jinrei's hands; Jessie felt like crying all the time.

Jessie felt alone.

* * *

"Will you ever tell me what happened back then?" Rain asked as she gently adjusted the blanket over their sleeping daughter, not needing to look to know it was Vincent that had entered the room. It was only he who could move that silently. And this time she could feel the uneasiness radiating from him, like it had since that doctor man had appeared. Tifa had mumbled something about the ancients had brought that man here to help. 

Vincent gazed at her silently while she stood with her back towards him, eyes locked on Dawn. He didn't know what to say. Rain deserved to know, but he also feared that if she heard the story then she might realise what kind of monster he really was. The monster he had warned her about. The former Turk was ashamed to admit that he didn't want her to leave, but selfishly wanted her and their daughter to stay by his side. He didn't deserve it, he knew that, but his heart had never listened to him in the past and didn't look to start listening anytime soon.

Sighing, Rain shook her head. Sometimes when she was reminded of how Vincent didn't trust her it hurt beyond belief, but she'd decided to stay with him while knowing this. Even if he didn't love her, Rain couldn't imagen life without him.

"That man you met was Hojo. He was Lucrecia's lover." Vincent had to force the words out, staring down at his golden hand. "They worked together under Professor Gast's command in Midgar, and the three was assigned to the Jenova Project in Nibelheim. My group were ordered for the protection of the research." He felt Rain looking at him, but couldn't make himself meet her gaze. "When Lucrecia got pregnant, Hojo somehow persuaded her into injecting Jenova cells into the unborn child. That child was Sephiroth. However, the injections made Lucrecia sick and by the time of the birth she was hardly the person she used to be anymore." Crimson eyes were distant, as Vincent once again was lost in the nightmare of his past. "She collapsed when Sephiroth was a few weeks old, never seeing her child once. I was by her side at the end. Watching her last breath. So pale. Lifeless. Finally I ran down into the basement and started screaming at Hojo."

Rain hardly dared to breathe as Vincent had never spoken this much about what had happened, and she was afraid that any interruption would snap him out of it. Rain knew Lucrecia haunted Vincent's mind, but how can you fight against a living ghost when you don't even know what happened? It was impossible. Uncertain as to what kind of reaction she would get, Rain had never dared asking him straight out. But lately he'd been so distant that she'd figured that she had nothing to loose. Hojo's presence were wrecking havoc on Vincent like nothing else had.

"That was when he shot me and turned me into this... thing," Vincent mumbled, lifting his claw-like hand to gaze at it. "I thought I would finally find my peace when I'd ended Hojo's life and avenged Lucrecia, but... redemption is not to be had for a creature like me."

Blinking confused, Rain took a step towards the dark haired man. "But... none of what happened were your fault, Vincent! How can you blame yourself for any of it?"

Vincent closed his eyes with a harsh chuckle. "I didn't stop her. That was one of my many sins. I merely stood by and watched. Idleness is a sin too, you know." He drew a deep breath, drawing his human hand through his hair. "Many things happened back then that I could have stopped if I hadn't been so wrapped up in my own selfishness."

She knew there was still a lot untold, but Rain didn't press the matter as Vincent walked over to gaze down at the sleeping child. He would hopefully tell her in due time. She only hoped it wouldn't be too late for her to reach him by then. "Knowing you, you haven't slept for the last days, or am I wrong?" His silence all the confirmation she needed. Placing a gentle hand on his arm, Rain tried a faint smile. "You should rest a little, Vincent. Even if it's just to shut me up."

Vincent tilted his head absently as he didn't take his eyes of his daughter. It would never stop to amaze him when she looked back at him with eyes that once had met him in the mirror. Had he been that innocent once? Was it life that had mutated him into the soulless being that had found his home in the Turks, until falling into the hands of a mad man that made his appearance as hideous as what was within? Or had Vincent Valentine been born cruel? Whatever the answer was, he was going to make damn sure that nothing bad ever happened to the little girl that would reach out for him with no sign of fear. "Stay away from Hojo, Rain. He will not hesitate to hurt you or Dawn, just to hurt me."

Rain's eyes narrowed and she tensed angrily. "That man had better not go near my baby girl or I'll strangle him with that pony tail of his!"

The former Turk turned to face her, holding her gaze evenly. "Not just Dawn. You too. Don't go near that place again, Rain."

"But what about Cid? And Shera? She's my best friend, Vincent!" Rain knew she would never bring her daughter near that Hojo again, but also knew how much Shera appreciated her little visits. Even Cid had muttered something about it being nice to see a friendly and sane face.

Vincent nodded reluctantly, sighing with defeat. "Then at least don't go alone. Never alone. I'll come with you when I can, but don't ever go alone."

And it left Rain with an uneasy feeling as to why Hojo would be so set on hurting Vincent Valentine's family, when the crazed scientist obviously was the reason for the ruin of his own. Right?

* * *

Bare feet tapped lightly over the floor as the figure ran down the hall, eyes with enhanced sight constantly flickering to scout for anyone to discover the intrusion. Two soldiers were already slumped outside the building, and the hatch was still open from where the entering had been made. The people in this place were too confident in it's secrecy that security was surprisingly low. Screams and howls were muted from their origination several floors below, but few soldiers patrolled the halls. 

The feet halted as a quick decision was made, and the trot continued towards a door. That door that was blocking the way to the final destination.

Nimble fingers punched in the code on the small keyboard on the wall and the door opened with a hiss, revealing the sterile laboratory inside. Files were piled up in towers on the desk, a computer was humming silently, containers filled with all sorts of odd liquids were countless where they were placed on display in racks, and in the far end corner were a huge tank with a small window. The floor felt cold, but it didn't affect the bare feet tapping towards the tank. Towards the goal.

The door hissed shut and silence fell for a few seconds.

"So you're actually alive?" Jinrei said with mild surprise, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the closed door. "Well, this is certainly a surprise, but you might be just as puzzled by finding me alive too. Still, what I really want to know, Lucrecia, is what are you doing here?"

Slowly turning to face him, Lucrecia tilted her head and tangled masses of chestnut coloured hair cascaded over her shoulder. "Me?" She smiled with child-like innocence, her hand slowly reaching backwards. "I came to play."

Too late did he catch her movement, but Jinrei started to life as her hand took a hold of the handle to Jenova's tank. "What are you doing? No, don't!" His eyes widened with shock as the door to the tank was flung open, and Lucrecia stepped aside with a light giggle as a tentacle flew out towards the scientist. For a moment, Jinrei was surprised at the lack of pain when the tentacle connected with him and he flew through the air. That corrected itself when he hit the wall beside the door, and the air was knocked out of him when the tentacle held him up against the wall with his feet not touching the ground. Jinrei barely managed to open his eyes to see the huge bulk of Jenova maneuvering itself out of the tank, her other tentacles like living snakes attached to her. Still, he wasn't afraid.

Lucrecia appeared unfazed by the monstrosity freeing itself behind her, her eyes mirthfully placed on Jinrei pinned against the wall. "Did you come to play too?"

Jinrei wasn't sure if this wasn't some cruel joke, seeing the once so proud Lucrecia in rags and dirt staining her skin. But her eyes told him it wasn't. There were no signs of malice or anger, Lucrecia's eyes were like the eyes of a child. No fear and no cunningness. Nothing like the once so razor sharp Lucrecia he'd briefly met all those years ago. "What did she promise you?" Jinrei choked out, reaching up to tug in vain at the tentacle pinning him against the wall.

Gazing back over her shoulder at the huge, pulsating creature towering over her with waving tentacles, Lucrecia gave a soft smile while glancing back at Jinrei. "We're going to get my baby back. They took him away from me, but Jenova will help me get him back."

"Sephiroth?" Jinrei squirmed as the pressure to his chest kept increasing. "You're going after Sephiroth? But he's not..."

Lucrecia tilted her head again as the reply was cut short by a pained sound, his ribs creaking under the pressure from the tentacle, and she stepped up to stand in front of him. "You know my baby too? I never got to hold him... I can't wait to place my arms around him..." She absently accepted the scalpel that was dropped into her hand from a small tentacle, lifting it up to see her eyes reflected in the sharp blade. "Everyone tries to keep me and my baby apart... Everyone..."

Jinrei drew a strained breath, fighting to stay conscious. "You can't trust her, Lucrecia."

Lucrecia silently hummed a few lines of a lullaby, testing the sharp blade with her thumb. "And all the games we're going to play... They took him away, but that's going to change now... My precious little baby..."

Whatever little doubt Jinrei had was now gone. The woman was clearly insane. She thought Sephiroth was an infant? Had she no knowledge of the time that had passed? Was she completely unaware of her surroundings? If the circumstances had been slightly different, Jinrei would have revelled in the prospect of peeking into Lucrecia's mind, but the object of his fascination were now gazing at him with a scalpel in her hand.

"Jenova did not like those tests you did on her," Lucrecia explained, like he was the naughty child she unfortunately had to discipline.

Jinrei swallowed hard, tugging at the tentacle with renewed strength with the same result as before. "She gave me no choice! She would not speak to me! Hojo was worthy, but I wasn't? She made me do it!"

Hesitating briefly, like she was struggling to remember something that was beyond her reach, Lucrecia fastened curious eyes on Jinrei. "Hojo?" But then a tentacle gently stroke over Lucrecia's shoulders and she nodded to whatever was infused into her brain. Taking a step closer, Lucrecia smiled brightly. "She says I get to play with you first!"

And suddenly Jinrei was afraid.

* * *

The alarm was blaring at an almost painful level when the door was finally pried open, and the soldiers were shoved aside as Joy ran into the room. "Sir?" He called out at the top of his voice, but came to a scudding halt as the thick steam were finally lifting due to the ventilation created from the open door and the sight that met him stole any words he might have had wanted to utter. 

Lee stumbled up beside him, staring wide eyed at the older man. "General? What's wrong? Where is the Professor?" Then he followed the frozen man's gaze and the dark haired Lee started violently. "Is that...?"

Joy carefully stepped closer, not wanting to slip on the blood covering the floor, but unable to keep from moving closer to really see if it was true.

Two tentacles were rammed into Jinrei's stomach, impaling him to the wall, while several scalpels were driven into his chest.

Swallowing down nausea, Lee turned his face away only to discover the second shock he was to have that day. Jenova's tank was open! Open and empty! "General Joy! Jenova! It's gone!"

Gritting his teeth, Joy cursed himself for not dealing with the giant blob earlier when he knew it would create trouble. "We'll deal with that later." He pulled a desk over, jumped up on it and started to tug on one of the tentacles. "Give me a hand here, Lee!"

Lee slowly climbed up on the desk as well, reluctantly taking a hold of the tentacle. "We should focus on securing Jenova again before it does more damage, sir!"

"Fool!" Joy sneered, tossing away the tentacle as it finally loosened and made sign for them to start on the other one. "He's not dead."

The second tentacle loosened almost at once, and the blonde general quickly caught Jinrei as he fell, but Lee was shaking his head in confusion. "He? I thought Jenova was a 'she', sir?"

Joy eased Jinrei down to lie on the desk, yanking out the scalpels one by one with a concentrated look on his face. "I'm not talking about Jenova!" He stared intensely at Jinrei after throwing away the last blade, ignoring Lee climbing down to stand beside him. "Professor Jinrei? Can you hear me, sir?"

Several of the soldiers sent worried looks between themselves, and even Lee got a look of concern. "General? Don't you think..." Then his last shock hit him when Jinrei drew a sharp breath and sat up abruptly.

Exhaling relieved, Joy closed his eyes briefly before glaring at the man panting for air. "With all due respect, sir, didn't I warn you about that thing? Jenova should have been destroyed! I'm going to order out a team to deal with it immediately!"

Jinrei shook his head, holding a hand to the gushing wounds in this stomach. "No, Jenova has... amazing powers... We can use... those powers... Need her alive..."

The ground shook from an explosion that sounded from a few floors above them and the soldiers began milling about while clutching their guns nervously. It took General Lee several attempts to gain their attention and even had to raise his voice to make them settle into order.

Jinrei painfully moved over to place his feet on the ground and was able to stand up when supported by Joy. "Let them go. We're on... an island. They can't get... very far."

"They?" Lee asked puzzled as he gazed over at them, "but our surveillance revealed no intrusion!"

Snorting, Joy sent the younger man an annoyed look. "Of course Jenova had help! If that thing had been able to escape this easily on it's own, then it would have done so long ago!" He tried not to stare as he saw the tendons inside Jinrei's wounds were slithering over to attach themselves with their separated halves. "Sir, did you see the culprit that freed Jenova?"

Chuckling, Jinrei nodded his head slowly. "I actually did not see that particular person as a threat, mainly because I thought she was dead. One would think a person who has played dead for over thirty years wouldn't be surprised to find other supposedly dead people alive? Ah, the lovely Lucrecia was the wild card I hadn't calculated, but she will be dealt with too!"

"Lucrecia?" Joy tried to find some connection to the name, but came up blank. "You know this woman?"

Jinrei gazed at his blood stained hand, a distant look in his eyes. "Barely. She was my brother's assistant once." He closed his hand tightly, forcing the pain away and clearing his mind. "Jenova wont escape me. Her powers will be mine, and no one will stand in my way and survive!"

"Let's just get you to a medic, sir," Lee pleaded nervously, sickened by the suckling noises that appeared to come from Jinrei's increasingly smaller wounds. Suddenly he had a bad feeling that he just had received his answers as to how General Joy had survived many of those wounds Lee had thought would be the end of the blonde man. Was this going to be his fate as well? But being just about immortal was exactly what he wanted, right? No matter the cost.

* * *

"I'm perfectly fine, Sephiroth!" Aeris tried to reassure him once again, but the silver haired man didn't look like he was going to come over the shock of having her faint at the sight of him any time soon. She had awakened in a hospital bed, where a nurse had explained that she had collapsed and Sephiroth had brought her there. The General himself had entered the room a few moments later after the nurse had left, and she was pained to see the stress she'd caused him by her little swooning act. Aeris remembered working on some blood tests, when suddenly she had heard the voice she wanted to hear the most in the world, and she'd spun around to see him. The light behind him had given his silver hair an angelic shimmer and his eyes were glowing with the colour of the very lifestream. Aeris remembered the intense happiness, then suddenly everything turned black. 

Walking back to sink down on the chair beside her bed, Sephiroth took the hand she offered him before sighing deeply. "Tifa said you haven't been feeling well lately. Why didn't you tell me?"

Making a mental note of getting back at Tifa, Aeris placed her other hand over his as well and sent him a mild look of resignation. "It was no big deal. I've been working a lot lately, that's all. And, yes, I will take it easier now! You don't have to worry so much about me, Sephiroth! I'm not made out of glass!"

How could she say that? Sephiroth gazed down at her petite hands trying to cover one of his, before studying her slender form almost disappearing in the white hospital bed. How could he not worry about her? "Just... promise to really take it easy instead of just saying it, ok? Aeris, you're not some machine. You need to take care of yourself or you wont be able to help anyone."

Aeris smiled softly, feeling the warmth from his concern fill her from head to toe. "You're so sweet. I promise, ok?" She gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much!"

Unable to keep from smiling as well, Sephiroth placed a light kiss on her hand. "Actually, I've gone A.W.O.L." He chuckled at the worried look on her face and shook his head. "It's not that bad. Rufus said it was okay."

"People are going to say I'm having a bad influence on you, you know!" Aeris mused, playing with his fingers. "The saucy flower girl makes the great General go A.W.O.L. and abandon his loyal troops!"

The laughter was cut short as the door opened and the two gazed over to find a doctor entering with his nose deep into a file, miraculously avoiding bumping into every obstacle in his way over to circle the bed to the opposite side of Aeris. A few second passed in silence, two puzzled gazes resting on him, before the doctor lowered the file and grinned widely. "Hello, hello! I'm bringing news! How are you feeling, Miss Aeris?"

Aeris tried to ignore Sephiroth's grip tightening nervously on her hand, but put on a bright smile to the doctor. "Just fine. Like I'm telling Sephiroth here; I merely fainted. Nothing dangerous!"

The doctor laughed and scratched his neck. "Well put, young lady! Yes, fatigue can be a clever enemy! Sneaking up on you when you least expect it!"

"Then... Then nothing's wrong?" Sephiroth slowly got up, his heart hammering with hope. If something was wrong with Aeris, then his world would collapse. His world was built around her and he would gladly give up his life to save hers. "She's going to be alright?"

Nodding cheerfully, the doctor gazed into his files again. "Certainly! Of course she is going to have to take it a little more easy, but there is nothing that nature wont deal with itself. It's been happening since the dawning of time and to tell the truth, sometimes it's harder for the boyfriend than the girl in question!" He gazed from Sephiroth's relieved face to Aeris. "But you will have to come in for a real check up. Just to make sure things are coming along as they should, ok?"

Aeris frowned. "What do you mean? How long before I can start up on my work again?"

"I suggest you rest for a day or two now, then you can go back to work if you remember not to push yourself too hard again. As time goes, I suggest you ease down a little at the time." The doctor shrugged, knowing girls these days were almost more obsessed with their jobs than anything else. "As for how long it should take, I figure it will be about the usual nine months or so."

Aeris drew a slow breath. "What...?"

The doctor blinked puzzled then blushed deeply. "Oh goodness... You didn't know? I thought... I mean..." He gazed over at the blank faced Sephiroth, "You didn't know either?"

"Know what?" Sephiroth snapped tensely, feeling there was something important he was missing out on.

"I'm pregnant...?" Aeris whispered half to herself, numbly placing a hand to her stomach. Suddenly the last week was making sense. All the signals had been there, but she'd been too wrapped up in work and missing Sephiroth that she'd completely overlooked them. "Dear Planet... I'm pregnant!"

* * *

For a moment she was completely wrapped up in her own thoughts, but then Aeris became aware over the deafening silence coming from the silver haired man by her side. Glancing over, she started at the frozen look on Sephiroth's face and how every touch of colour had drained from his skin. "Sephiroth?" Aeris nervously reached out and took his hand again. "Sephiroth, are you okay?" Her anxiousness didn't lessen when he didn't reply, but she drew a sharp breath as she saw him sway unsteadily. Managing a faint smile of gratitude to the doctor as he rushed over and managed to push the chair in place just as Sephiroth's knees gave in, Aeris sat up and waved a hand lightly in front of Sephiroth's frozen gaze into nothingness. 

The doctor scratched his neck sheepishly and grinned. "Like I said, sometimes it's worse for the father."

"Sephiroth?" Aeris tilted her head, biting her lower lip nervously. "Can you hear me? Are you okay? Sephiroth?" Reaching out to touch his cheek, she gasped startled when suddenly his hand shot up to grasp her wrist and his eyes focused intensely at her.

He had no doubt that the child was his, Sephiroth didn't doubt that for a second, and in a strange way it made matters even worse. A child? What did he know about children? The silver haired man was still struggling to deal with his own warped mind, so how was he to take care of a child? And a child with his genes? When Sephiroth had come into the world, he'd taken his first life; Sephiroth's biological mother. Would that be Aeris' fate? Would it be his fate to turn on his child like Hojo did?

Seeing the panic raging in his eyes, Aeris tried a faint smile while telling herself not to panic as well. "Sephiroth? Talk to me." He looked like he was either about to faint or run screaming out of the room. Neither appealed to her.

Drawing a few sharp breaths, Sephiroth shook his head. "You can't die! I wont let you!" He got up abruptly, ignoring Aeris' shocked expression, to glare at the doctor. "You said she would be fine! You said she was going to be alright!"

The doctor took a step backwards while stuttering something.

Aeris reached out and took a firm hold of Sephiroth's wrist while her eyes met the frightened doctor's gaze. "Would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

Shaking his head, the doctor apologized before darting out most happily.

Sephiroth wouldn't look at her, but didn't pull away from her. Sighing, Aeris got out of bed and walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her cheek against his back. "Who said anything about me dying, Sephiroth? I'm having a baby. Our baby. It's not some deadly disease, but news that made at least ME very happy." She felt him shiver, but merely tightened her grip slightly to keep him in place. "Why are you so upset?"

Feeling stronger by her mere presence, Sephiroth closed his eyes as he forced his racing heart to calm down. "Face it, Aeris, I'm not some ordinary guy. My birth meant the death of my mother. I refuse to let that happen to you!"

Aeris closed her eyes as well, starting to feel calm and confident again. So that was the reason for his distress. "A lot of things are different now, Sephiroth. You're not Hojo and Jenova no longer has a part in our lives. Trust me, I have no intention of letting you get rid of me anytime soon!"

Managing a faint smile, the silver haired man shook his head. "Aeris..."

Aeris walked around to face him, reaching up to take his handsome face between her hands. "I love you, you idiot."

Sephiroth closed his eyes with a faint laugh, trying to resist the beauty in front of him. "You're not playing fair."

Grinning, the flower girl leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips. "I know." She took a step back to make him look at her, and tilted her head. "I also know that you're going to be a great father."

Sephiroth closed his eyes with a groan, and he heard Aeris giggle again as she guided him back to sit down on the chair once more before loosing balance. Hanging his head, he drew a few deep breaths before gazing up at the girl that had curled up in the bed again to gaze gleefully at him. "Seriously, Aeris... Kids scare the shit out of me..."

Taking his hand and gingerly placing it to her stomach, Aeris smiled softly. "You're going to be great, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth stared at his hand, knowing that somewhere underneath it was a life that would either destroy him or confirm his humanity. Suddenly he gazed abruptly up at Aeris. "You have to marry me!" It sounded almost accusing, and the flower girl blinked amused as he felt himself turn crimson. "I mean..." Sephiroth mumbled embarrassed, staring down at his hand again. "It's just that... It should... Would you...? I mean... Do you want to...? Would you consider...?"

Giggling, Aeris yanked him up to a blissful kiss. "Yes!"

* * *

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the horizon and everything had quieted down as Midgar prepared to go to sleep. The tension in the city awaiting an attack made the nights even more quiet than before, but inside a hospital room there was no concern about the world outside their window. Aeris barely opened her eyes from where she was lying next to Sephiroth, his arms around her and her head resting on his chest. It had taken her some time to persuade him to share the bed, telling him she just needed to hold him close and make sure he didn't run off on her. He'd given her a weak smile as she tugged on his hand, only barely giving in to her wish. But the silver haired General was holding her firmly as if to protect her from some unseen enemy, and Aeris let him. He was still working on accepting the news. Instead of mulling over the possibilities that anything might go wrong, Aeris savoured the fact that he had indeed asked her to be his forever. If she had a flicker of suspicion that it had merely been brought on by her carrying his child, then Aeris would have declined. She didn't want to force Sephiroth into anything! A soft smile came over her lips and Aeris closed her eyes again while nuzzling closer to the man beside her. No, she knew Sephiroth had wanted to ask her for some time. She'd caught him talking to Rufus for advice and the two men had stared red-faced and startled at her when she'd accidentally bumped into that darn vase. Luckily Aeris had specialised her green gaze into open innocence, and she pretended not to have heard anything. Still, who knew if Sephiroth had ever gotten the courage if this hadn't happened? For a fearless general, he sure turned shy when it came to non-army dealings. Everything was going to be alright now. Having been alone all his life, a family was just what Sephiroth needed and Aeris wanted. Yes, sometimes fate could be kind as well! 

Sephiroth noticed Aeris was lost in her thoughts and allowed himself to go over what had just happened once again. He'd snuck off from Junon to see Aeris before he forgot what she looked like, and within the sun set; Sephiroth was going to be a father and had more or less commanded Aeris to marry him. He mentally cringed at his own incredible inarticulateness. All his planning had gone down the drain and he'd botched the moment big time! Sighing, Sephiroth had a sneaking feeling that she knew he'd been looking for the right time to ask her anyway, but it hadn't turned out anywhere near what he'd pictured. He absently played with a lock of her hair, enjoying the warmth of her so close. Trust. She trusted him to keep her safe, but Sephiroth wasn't sure if he deserved that trust. Aeris was happy about the news, and Sephiroth wanted to be happy as well. But the truth was; Sephiroth was afraid. Terrified. What if Aeris would suffer the same fate as his true mother? The thought of her dying almost made it hard to breathe, leaving him to wonder if he would be capable of living on without her. Not to mention that it would be his tainted blood that would kill her, leaving him behind with a child that he would be unable to either love or hate. He could never love the one responsible for Aeris' death, nor could he hate a part of her. Swallowing hard, Sephiroth hugged her a little closer and met her quizzical gaze with one that he hoped showed calm. But she must have seen through him, as always, as Aeris smiled lovingly and leaned up to place a light kiss on his lips. Smiling as well, Sephiroth felt a little of his uneasy lift and he followed her example when she closed her eyes again. It didn't HAVE to turn out all bad, did it? It COULD turn out alright? He would make sure the doctors kept a close eye on Aeris, suddenly realising that if given a choice; Sephiroth wanted both mother and child to be alright. Waiting until Aeris' breath revealed that she'd fallen asleep, Sephiroth sneaked a hand over on her stomach with a fragile hope. When he finished up in Junon, he would return and arrange a perfect evening where he would ask her to stay with him forever once more, this time he hoped to sound better than a bumbling idiot. Yes, the General decided, that was exactly what he was going to do! He didn't care what took place, he was never going to let anything happen to Aeris!

* * *

_AN:_

_And thus Jenova is on the run, with her new team mate; Lucrecia! I swear, that's got to be the strangest Team Rocket, neh? Action and fluffiness, can one ask for more? You tell me!_

_And now, words to my precious sponsors:_

_Emerald Drake; I had to write this chapter three times, as my computer went insane and I lost what I'd written twice! But, anyway, thanks for still hanging with this story and hope to see yours moving along shortly! Curse and crush writers blocks! Nasty thing!_

_Thegr8tsephiroth;A fellow Raist fan? And I would actually pay money to see that arrogance-off! That had to be the worlds most interesting conversation indeed!_

_AchikaMiyu; Cloud is not really my favorite person either, probably why I keep pulling nasty pranks on him, but I can't really get myself to dislike the guy either. And I think he and Jessie makes a perfect couple! The scene with Tifa barging in on Rufus' meeting was something I too could really see her doing, and just writing it had me smiling. Jenova stirs even more, and now with a partner in crime! There will probably be more confrontations with Hojo and Vincent later, and eventually more disclosure of what really happened way back then! Yes, I did rush that month that passed, but couldn't find anything interesting to fill it with... _

_Ginny-cry; Thanks! Hope you liked this one too!_

_Chibi Taryn Demon; I swear I never intend to write acliffhanger! I hate them myself, but sometimes they sneak up on my chapters! Hope the scenes in this chapter made up for a little of the frustration! And I'm glad you liked the scene with Hojo and Cid. With Hojo's arrogance and Cid's love for telling things exactly the way he sees them, things are bound to get funny! I was a little anxious about putting Hojo in this story, as he's one of the characters that I like the least in the game, but it would seem that Sephiroth has inherited his arrogance and sarcasm from daddy dearest! Is it bad that I'm starting to enjoy writing Hojo scenes?_

_Trance; Updated! Hope you managed the wait! My computer worked against me every step of the way! Hate cliffhangers too!_

_Demon Surfer; Yeah, things tend to get hexed when you say at least it can't get any worse! They always do! And now you know what happened to Aeris! But what the future will bring will only later chapters tell! Hope you enjoy!_

_That's all for this time, readers! Let me know what you think! Questions and comments are welcomed!_


	23. Anxious Heart

**23. Anxious Heart**

"So why are we meeting here again?" Cid tipped his chair back to balance on it's hind legs, gazing at Rufus with mild irritation. The pilot was allowed a precious few hours outside of the damn lab, and spending them sitting in front of Rufus ShinRa's desk like some naughty schoolboy at the principle's office was not his ideal way of occupying them!

Sighing, Rufus glanced up from his papers with an equally annoyed look. "Listen, all Hojo said was that he had some news and suggested you'd might want to hear it as well. Meeting here makes it easier for me, as I have towns and armies to run and no time to walze around in laboratories!" He flicked back a lock of firey hair before glancing at his watch. "But the good doctor is running late..."

No sooner had the words been spoken then there was a knock on the door, and Hojo entered. "There was a situation. One of the infected soldiers attacked one of the staff stupid enough to get too close. It's under control now." He didn't look at either Rufus or Cid as he wandered over to the desk, placing a file brimming with papers on it. "Though no cure for the virus has been found, I finally at least discovered why Highwind showed such a resilience against it."

Sitting up and letting the chair straighten as well, Cid tilted his head in an effort to catch a few of the words written on the file. "Yeah? Well, spit it out, man!"

Hojo closed his eyes for a second, telling himself to ignore the lack of respect that he so obviously deserved and just get it over with. Opening the file, he laid out a few papers and some x-ray pictures. "Despite appearance, Highwind is in amazingly good shape. Not his own doing, I assure you, but thanks to good genes."

Rufus forced a smile away at the offended look on Cid's face and merely cleared his throat. "So, the soldiers infected weren't exactly in bad shape either. They still turned into zombies!"

"Zombies doesn't exist!" Hojo snorted annoyed, taking off his glasses to clean them with a flick of his lab coat. "That's just old wives tales! Those soldiers have merely been exposed to a virus that turns them exceedingly aggressive with cannibalistic tendency."

"Yeah. Zombies." Cid deadpanned, then got up and fumbled out a cigarette. "Ya don't mind if I light up, do ya, Doc? I mean, yer dead already so..."

Rubbing his eyes, Rufus tried to get the focus back on the subject at hand. "I mind, Cid. Shut up and sit down. Hojo, you said you'd discovered something? All this we already know. What's new?"

Hojo tossed a x-ray picture over to the brat prince. "That." He waited with a smug smirk until Rufus gazed up at him for an explanation. Of course a layman wouldn't see anything interesting in the black and white colours. "Jinrei wants Cid Highwind dead because he believes that the pilot is the final descendant of the Wind tribe. That x-ray in your hands, Rufus ShinRa, confirms that very accusation."

Cid nearly choked on his unlit cigarette and jumped up to yank the picture over to stare at it, turning it at all angles. "W-what are ya babbling about? The hell do you mean?"

Frowning, Rufus felt a cold sensation spread beneath his skin. "Care to elaborate, Hojo?"

The scientist bristled satisfied and sighed with feigned resignation at their slow working minds. "I never cared much for those legends, but one of them claimed that the remaining members of the Wind tribe hid the Water materia and passed it down through the generations without revealing it's whereabouts to outsiders. No one really knows where they hid it. Well, at least, nobody knew until now." He gently pried the x-ray from Cid's trembling hands and placed it on the desk for them both to see. "At first I merely assumed it was because of the bumbling fools that operated the machine or the morons dealing with developing the film had messed up, but new pictures kept showing the same thing." Hojo placed a nimble finger at a brightly lit up blob, half hidden underneath rib bones. "At least no one can accuse you of having a heart of gold, Cid Highwind."

Rufus stared at the x-ray in disbelief, hardly noticing how Cid numbly sank into the chair again. "How... is that possible?" But it did make sense, in a macabre way, considering the news that the only other descendants were either murdered most brutally, and the one's already dead had their graves desecrated. "The materia is... inside him?"

Hojo shook his head, smirking. "Not exactly. The materia is actually a part of him."

"I don't believe it!" Cid got up on his feet, his face pale and damp with cold sweat. "You're lying! You've done some frigging mistake! I'm not...! It's some mistake!"

Turning to face him, Hojo eyed him evenly. "I didn't believe it at first either, so that was why I did all those tests on you. It's no mistake. Deal with it."

But all Cid could sense was how hard his heart was beating in his chest. A materia hidden within the tribe to hide it from outsiders, leaving the one carrying it to guard it with his life.

* * *

Marching through the hallways, Sephiroth did not bother to make sure he didn't walk into someone. Everybody who valued their lives moved aside, he didn't. Aeris had more or less chased him out of the room, demanding he'd get some fresh air and food. The silver haired man had a suspicion that it usually wasn't allowed for patients to have sleep-over guests, but nobody would dare to ask him to leave from anywhere. Good thing his reputation could be used for something that benefited him for once. But leaving the room did not mean he managed to leave behind all the thoughts that were troubling him, and it was really only one person he could, somewhat, talk to. 

Thus Sephiroth found himself on his way to Rufus ShinRa's office. The man had proven himself capable of listening in the past, and was currently in a simular situation as Sephiroth!

He was almost by the door when it opened, and Sephiroth snorted surprised when he saw Rufus exit the office. Think of the devil...

The brat prince had a flicker of mild surprise at the sight of him as well, but there were no signs of the visit being unwanted. "Sephiroth! How's Aeris?" The news of the flower girl's collapse had caused Tifa great concern, and Rufus didn't want her upset in her condition.

"Pregnant," Sephiroth stated shortly, coming to a halt in front of Rufus. He grinned slightly at the baffled look on the younger man's face, like Sephiroth had just claimed Rufus was the father. "That's why she fainted. Aeris has been working too hard lately and it got a little too much with her current state. So now you're not the only one who's having a kid." The smile on his face froze for a second before vanishing and Sephiroth's gaze turned hostile.

Rufus blinked startled, then glanced over his shoulder and saw Hojo standing there. Glancing back at Sephiroth, the firey haired man could feel the air grow thick with tension and promises of violence. "Hojo was just leaving, Sephiroth. He was just bringing news about Cid's condition." The pilot had fled shortly after hearing about the secret residing inside him, but the scientist had dwelled a few minutes longer to point out a couple of more facts about the virus. Rufus felt like he'd just been placed between a dragon and it's prey. Not a very comforting feeling. "Why don't we step into the office, Sephiroth?"

The news of the Cetra's pregnancy caused a flicker of interest in Hojo's oddly golden brown eyes, and he automatically wondered what the child would turn out to be. Combining human, Cetra and Jenova cells? The result would be MOST interesting indeed! But the silver haired man almost appeared to be able to read his mind as he took a step closer and reptile eyes were narrow with fury.

"You keep away, you hear me?" Sephiroth knew Hojo was probably already dissecting the unborn child with his mind and the thought sickened him beyond belief. This child was NEVER going to go through what Sephiroth himself had. "Crawl back to you lab, and stay there with viruses and zombies, the only kind fit for your presence!"

Lifting his chin, Hojo forced himself to give a little smile. "Do tell the Ancient that I'll be thinking of her and her child." He stared firmly ahed as he sauntered off, barely catching the motion when Rufus ShinRa quickly took a hold of Sephiroth's arm as the Masamune was about to be unsheathed. For a second, when Hojo had seen Sephiroth outside that office, there had been the strangest feeling. A stranger and a test subject, Hojo hadn't considered Sephiroth as anything else for many years, but for a moment; Hojo saw the flawless features of Lucrecia in the silver haired man's face. Pain? Regret? Loss? Hojo wasn't sure what the fleeting feeling had been, but he was determined to bury it and make sure it didn't happen again.

Breathing strained, Sephiroth glared after the vile Hojo as long as his shape was within sight and only after he'd vanished did he return his focus to Rufus, still with a firm hold of his arm, by his side and a wary look in his blue eyes. "You let him wander around like he pleases?"

Rufus sighed and released the general, motioning for him to follow him into the office. "It's complicated." He closed the door behind Sephiroth and the two walked over to sit in their usual chairs. "I'm not too fond of him myself, but we need him. For now." Opening his mini-bar, Rufus smirked slightly as he grabbed a hold of a soda can and tossed it over to Sephiroth. "But what's this about Aeris?"

The anger vaporised and Sephiroth smiled sheepishly as he opened the can. "Yeah... Can't see myself as some diaper-wizard though..."

Laughing, Rufus moved up to sit on the edge of his desk while he opened his own can of soda. "Good thing we each got a decent woman to help us then!" He lifted his can in a salute, "To Sephiroth, the most powerful General in the ShinRa army and a father to be! Congratulations!"

Sephiroth lifted his can almost hesitatingly, an awkward question on his mind. "Hey, ShinRa... Is this... Could this be categorized as they call a friendship?"

Rufus blinked puzzled at the question, but was once again reminded that Sephiroth hadn't really had any friends to speak of. Not that Rufus had too much good experience on that subject either, the fate of being rich and famous drew gold-diggers and traitors. Another thing they had in common. Grinning again, Rufus nudged his can against Sephiroth's. "If you drop the annoying titles and formalities, then yes; I would."

Sipping his soda, Sephiroth fought to erase the smile threatening to break free. Hours would pass before Aeris would learn about Sephiroth's new experience that so many other took for granted; His first friend.

* * *

Rufus woke with a gasp, sitting up abruptly in the bed while he panted for air. 

Trembling, he stroke away sweat soaked bangs clinging to his forhead while tossing a discrete glance towards Tifa. She was still asleep. Good.

The young man carefully slid out of the bed, pulling on a pair of plain jeans and a white shirt. It was in the middle of the night and those clothes would make sure he could move through the ShinRa tower without being bothered. Nobody looked twice at a pale, ruffled haired man with common clothes. Glancing back a final time at Tifa, Rufus walked quietly out of the room, closed the door stealthily and leaned heavily back against it without a sound. For a moment, he merely raised his trembling hands and pressed them to his eyes.

Finally calm enough, he pushed himself away from the door and slowly made his way through the halls. In some strange way Rufus was almost worried that his pounding heartbeats might be loud enough to attract attention, but the drowsy guards by the doors barely bothered sending him a glance. They had quickly learned to mind their own business when they'd first inquired about his destination on his nightly wanderings. Knowing them, the guards probably thought he had a mistress hidden away somewhere. Rufus pushed open the door to the stairs leading to the ceiling and allowed himself a small exhale of relief when it closed behind him, leaving him to his solace beneath the stars. Sometimes he just needed to breathe.

Ten entire minutes passed before Rufus turned his gaze over to the shadow cast by the annex. "You can come out now."

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared to materialize from the darkness and footsteps broke the silence as the one who'd been watching the brat prince came out of hiding. "I never could sneak up on you. Not even when we were kids."

"Paranoia is a part of the ShinRa gene. It keeps us alive," Rufus managed a faint smile before turning to gaze out over Midgar again. "How is Uncle?"

Reno shrugged, hands hanging loosely by his sides as the trademark nightstick were nowhere to be seen. "Dunnow. Hasn't spoken to that man for weeks. Who gives a shit anyway?" He walked over to gaze out at Midgar by Rufus' side as well. "This town hasn't changed at all, you know? It's the same god-forsaken dump as when we were standing here 15 years ago."

"A lot of things hasn't changed," Rufus commented amused. "You're still a very angry young man, Reno." All those years ago, Rufus had been too young to understand the harsh fate that awaited the son of his mother's brother, but later he'd learned of how Reno had been forced into the Turks by a father that wanted nothing more than to impress his brother-in-law, the mighty ShinRa president! Fighting against his fate, kicking and screaming, Reno had finally admitted bitter defeat and the Turks became his home. Rufus had no doubt that his cousin was still alive thanks to the silent man called Rude. Aside from Rude, it was only Tifa that knew of the blood relation between Rufus and Reno, but the current ShinRa president sometimes wondered why people didn't react at how Reno always got away with his antics without any great punishment.

"Yeah, well, got a lot to be pissed about," Reno muttered, crossing his arms annoyed.

Nodding, Rufus flicked back a lock of fiery hair. "What are you doing here, Reno?"

The Turk shrugged again, turning to lean against the railing. "Got a report about an unknown person wandering through the halls. Had to check it out. Vincent has really tightened up the security and the jerk got me on the graveyard shifts! What's the deal with that spook? Can we trust him?"

"Vincent probably knows that you don't sleep unless you're drunk, Reno," Rufus stated, frowning absently. "As for trust... You tell me. That was why I placed him with you guys to figure out where his loyalty lies."

Sighing, Reno gesticulated faintly. "Just tell me one thing... What the hell are 'you' doing up here in the middle of the night?"

Rufus hesitated, then cleared his throat as he turned his gaze back out to the few lights shining in Midgar. "I want you to promise me something, Reno..." He closed his eyes briefly, drawing a deep breath. "If something... happens to me, I want you to take care of Tifa and the kids. Make sure they'll be alright."

"Aw, man!" Reno whined, stomping a foot as he waved his arms in frustration. "The last time you started talking about weird things, we found ourselves with a Meteor over our heads! You gotta stop dreaming this weird shit, Rufus!" But the solemn look on his cousin's face made Reno sigh in defeat, hanging his head. "Fine! I promise!" And the Turk didn't move while Rufus gave him a light pat on the shoulder before walking back inside, only afterwards did he raise his face with a slight grin. The guy had said 'kids', and not 'kid'. Sounded like the ShinRa President was more of a family man than his father, but so would any other creature with a pulse. However, when Reno thought about it, most furniture was more family-inclined than the late ShinRa. The guy was as mean as Reno's own old man, and that was saying something!

* * *

Yuffie crouched down and gingerly let her hand stroke over the dry and dusty ground. The tracks were still fresh, but they almost appeared to vanish where they entered the desert. Glancing up, she saw Hawk and the three others scouting for any other clues. The Wutai ninja had spread into several groups, and followed the tracks of the Jinrei army in hopes of finding the heart of the operation. So far, no luck. 

Yuffie could have sworn they had been so close many times, but they'd only found burned out barracks and countless signs that the people dwelling there had left in a hurry. She was getting mighty tired of being lead around by her nose by Jinrei. When she got her hands on that old fart, she was gonna...

"Lady Yuffie?" Hawk's voice suddenly interrupted her violent thoughts and the young man was standing beside her. "We just received reports from the other teams as well. Dead ends."

Cursing, Yuffie straightened and gazed out into the dry desert. "The old fool keeps slipping through our hands, Hawk! He's really starting to piss me off!"

Hawk smiled slightly, placing his hands behind his back while gazing into the desert as well. "You and me both, my lady." He nodded towards the dry landscape. "It appears that the tracks lead into the desert. Do we plan to follow?"

Most likely, it would prove to be another dead-end, but what if it wasn't? Yuffie knew she couldn't take that chance. "I could go alone, you know!" Being in charge was a cool thing when you could order people to get your drink, but it was a completely different thing when people could die because of what you said. Somehow, that wasn't as fun.

Nodding, Hawk didn't take his eyes of the desert. "You could. And I could take care in making sure you didn't notice when I followed you."

Yuffie raised a dry eyebrow, glancing over at the other Wutaian. "You couldn't even sneak up on me in Midgar!"

"The intent was not to sneak up on you, my lady, but to gain your attention," Hawk said softly, gazing over at the miffed Yuffie. "To venture into the desert will be a highly dangerous mission, Lady Yuffie, and it is my duty to protect you."

Drawing a sharp breath to yell that she was perfectly capable of taking care of her own damn self, Yuffie failed to utter a word as Hawk went down on one knee in front of her.

"I humbly request that you allow me to join you on this journey to protect you with my life, Lady Yuffie!" Hawk bowed deeply, his hands resting on the ground.

Yuffie turned beet red, waving her hands frustrated. "Fine! Ok! Just get up! Jeez! It looks like you're proposing or something! Get a grip!"

Straightening, Hawk turned back to gaze at the other ninjas. "As you wish. I guess I cannot advice you to bring the rest of the group along?"

"Don't tempt your luck, buddy!" Yuffie declared, poking a finger at Hawk's shoulder. "I'm in charge here, and I say we go on our own! If you're stupid enough to wanna waste your life in some desert, then fine with me! But the others are staying behind!" She crossed her arms firmly, trying to ignore the sneaking feeling that she had just implied that she was stupid as well as she was entering said desert too.

Hawk smiled and merely nodded.

Stalking over to the other awaiting ninjas, Yuffie ordered them to return to Midgar and report to Rufus ShinRa. There they would make themselves useful while awaiting further instructions from her!

Then she and Hawk set course for a small spring near by to fill up on water before entering the desert. Glancing over from where she was kneeling by the small river, Yuffie studied Hawk's face. "So... when are you going to tell me the real reason for you doing this?"

Frowning confused, Hawk lifted his bottle and turned the cap on. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone lost something back in Wutai, but your eyes reveal that you're even more set on finding the ones responsible. Why? What happened?" Yuffie saw her question hit a tender spot as Hawk's grey eyes grew dark and he turned his face away. "What is it that drives you to enter a desert with someone you don't even know or truly acknowledge as your leader?"

Smiling, Hawk met her eyes again and he straightened. "For a young and loud girl, you're smarter than you seem, Yuffie." He laughed silently at the outrage in her face, but merely hoisted his bag up on his back. "My reasons are my own, but your heart tells you that you can trust me. Yes, I might consider you a bit young for the leadership of Wutai, but you have you father's blood in you and it shows. In time, you may be even greater than him, but for now we should focus on our enemy. Wutai must be avenged, and the ones responsible... they must die."

Yuffie felt a chill run down her spine at the harsh anger in Hawk's eyes when he uttered the final words, but she didn't comment. If he wanted her to know his reasons, he would tell her, for now she was just glad she didn't have to enter that darn desert alone!

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Aeris glanced over, expecting to see reptile eyes and silver hair, but blinked surprised when she saw dark chocolate coloured hair and deep wine coloured eyes. "Tifa?" 

Giggling, the brunette slipped inside the room and quickly held forward a bouquet of small flowers. "Hope you like them!"

Aeris sat up and eagerly accepted the flowers, drawing in their lovely smell. "They're beautiful! Thank you!" She gazed over as Tifa sat down on the chair beside the bed and tilted her head. "With a certain danger of sounding ungrateful and impolite, and it 'is' nice to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but Sephiroth told Rufus, and he accidentally slipped it to me!" Tifa was smiling non stop, "I had to run over and congratulate!"

Blushing, Aeris automatically placed a hand to her stomach. "Oh." She giggled sheepishly, then glanced over at her friend. "I feel so stupid! I should have noticed it weeks ago, but I've been so busy..."

Tifa leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Don't know how you managed to miss it. I mean, one morning I just woke up and I had to run to reach the bathroom. That's when I knew. The test only confirmed it." She straightened to reach out and take one of Aeris' hands, squeezing it gently. "But now we get to grow fat together! Hold each others hair while throwing up! Nag the heck out of our men in the middle of the night with cookie demands!"

Now Aeris was laughing as well, realising she was glad to have someone else in the same situation too. "And Sephiroth will have Rufus to whine to. We couldn't have planned this better!"

The next few minutes were spent giggling and wondering about the future, until a thought came to Tifa and she had to gather her courage before daring to ask. "Aeris? Does... Have you told... Cloud?"

The smile vanished from Aeris' face and she paled. "Cloud..." In the middle of everything, she had completely forgotten about the one who probably would not rejoice at the news. Ever since that incident where he'd kissed her and she had just about shouted at him that she was in love with his nemesis, they had been on polite distance. The flower girl had tried several times to make him talk to her, but Cloud had every right to be hurt. She had treated him so badly, and now she'd done it again. Aeris knew she had to be the world's most horrible and selfish person! Gazing down at her hands, Aeris swallowed hard. "No..." She forced herself to meet Tifa's eyes with a faint smile. "You don't think there's any chance he'll be happy for me, do you?"

Tifa returned the faint smile, reaching out to place a gentle hand over Aeris' nervous ones. "He will be. Eventually. But he needs to hear this from you."

Nodding, Aeris knew Tifa was right. After everything she had put Cloud through, he should at least hear it from her. "He's still in Kalm, isn't he? I would have preferred to have told him in person, but I'm not allowed to leave for at least two days. Telling him over PHS is cruel, but hearing it from others would be worse..."

Watching as Aeris leaned over to find her PHS, Tifa felt bad for the other girl. They both knew how much Aeris meant to Cloud, and that the blonde still had hopes that the flower girl would 'come to her senses'. The news of Aeris carrying Sephiroth's child was bound to break Cloud's heart.

Like she had suspected, Aeris heard her PHS ring merely twice before there was an answer. The pink button on Cloud's PHS lighting up would catch his attention like a fire to a moth. "Yeah, Aeris?"

Cringing, Aeris bit her lower lip hard. Cloud sounded so hopeful. "Hello, Cloud..." She drew a shivering breath. "How are things in Kalm?"

"Fine," Cloud dismissed her question easily and she heard the worry in his voice. "Aeris, what's wrong? You sound... strange."

When Tifa took a gentle hold of her free hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze, Aeris smiled gratefully for a brief moment while trying to make herself say it before her courage left her completely. "N-nothing is wrong. I just... I wanted to be the one to tell you, as the news are already spreading like wild-fire."

"News?" Cloud sounded puzzled, and a little wary. "What's happened?"

Aeris hesitated for a heartbeat, wanting nothing more than to just hang up and hide underneath the sheets forever, but she knew she had to break his heart again. This time maybe for good? "Cloud... I'm... To tell the truth, I'm very happy right now. In fact, I was told something that only someone as ditzy as me could fail to notice herself." She drew another deep breath, her heart hammering like crazy. "Cloud, I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

Utter silence.

* * *

Cloud slowly lowered the PHS, staring emptily ahed. He'd barely managed to choke out a few words, apologizing that he had to go now and quietly hung up. Aeris had called his name, but this time it only hurt like hell to hear it. 

He couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it!

Cloud had been sitting at his desk, staring at maps and whatnots when the PHS had started ringing. His heart had jumped when he saw who it was trying to contact him, but the second she'd spoke, he'd heard in her voice that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

Gingerly placing the PHS on the desk, Cloud slowly covered his eyes with his hands and exhaled.

For a long time, he did not move, almost appearing like frozen in time.

Countless thoughts were racing through his mind until he couldn't take it anymore and got up from his chair abruptly, barely taking his time to grab a hold of the Ultima sword before storming out of the room. Cloud needed to breathe. He needed to vent out the frustration that was tearing him apart inside.

Puzzled looks followed him, but the blonde ignored them on his march through Kalm and he didn't stop before he'd exited the town and found himself facing several monsters a small distance away. Breathing hard, Cloud was barely aware of the creatures as they attacked but it was not his blood that was shed.

Aeris. Aeris was alive. She had been alive all this time. Aeris had been with Sephiroth all this time. She was in love with the man who'd burned down Nibelheim and destroyed everything Cloud ever had. Aeris was in love with the man who'd summoned Meteor to destroy the very Planet.

With a scream, Cloud swung the Ultima sword so hard it cut deep into a monster, decapitating the second creature.

Aeris was having a child. Sephiroth's child.

Cloud heaved for air as he drove the sword through the monster still unfortunate to be alive, quickly ending it's wails.

A few more seconds passed, then he slowly sank to his knees and dropped his sword. Cloud shook his head, almost like he was telling himself that it had all been a bad dream. He'd thought untrue things to be reality before, why couldn't this be like that?

But Cloud knew, deep down inside, this was no dream. He couldn't help but to wonder what he'd done wrong? What had he done or said to loose Aeris like this? Was this his punishment for failing to protect her in the Lost City? For letting Sephiroth's Masamune pierce her heart? Was that what killed her love for him, turning her towards his nemesis? Could Cloud have done something different? Was it a simple action or word that had destroyed his future?

Cloud closed his eyes as he remembered the frail flower girl asking him to buy a flower, and he knew ShinRa soldiers were hot on his trail but bought one anyway. There was something with her eyes that just made the world fade away.

Shivering, Cloud forced himself to recall the concern in those eyes as he woke up in the church with the flower girl gazing down at him. For a second he had actually thought he'd died and there was an angel kneeling beside him. Later, he realised he hadn't died, but he hadn't been wrong about the angel. She had smiled and given him strength, staying by his side in the darkness. His angel.

Nibelheim burning was actually not as painful as when Aeris had died in front of his eyes, her blood-stained form resting limply in his arms as Cloud had waded into the waters to her final resting place. Cloud felt his heart die that day. And he felt the loneliness even sharper.

But she hadn't died, had she? No, Aeris was very much alive.

A flicker of anger rushed through Cloud and he clenched his hands into tight fists. It wasn't fair! Dammit, it wasn't fair!

Tifa had turned to Rufus ShinRa, finding the brat prince's company more attractive than her childhood friend's. And now Aeris was going to carry Sephiroth's offspring. If it hadn't hurt as much, Cloud might have laughed.

He let his tormented mind dwell on the painful reality for a little while longer, then Cloud slowly got up again. He numbly picked up the Ultima Sword as well, wiping the blood off on the dry ground. Back when they were fighting against Sephiroth, Cloud had asked them all to find their reason for fighting. His reason had been Aeris.

Hanging the oversized sword on his back, Cloud slowly started his walk back towards Kalm.

What was he supposed to be fighting for this time?

* * *

"Sephiroth!" Aeris snapped a little harsher than she really meant to, closing her eyes to calm her temper. For the last week, ever since she was allowed out of the hospital, Sephiroth had been, to put it mildly, a little over-protective. He hardly let her do any work, hovering close by to make sure she didn't do anything to strain herself. Aeris could have KILLED that doctor who let it slip that her blood-samples were not completely satisfactory, knowing the silver haired man was doomed to ignore the statement that followed about how it would most likely prove to be nothing and it would straighten itself out. Of course, after that, Sephiroth had acted like Aeris was near-death and just about anything could cause her to keel over. 

Sephiroth froze halfway on his beeline towards the blanket folded on a chair, having declared the room was a bit chilled and Aeris should be careful of colds. Glancing guiltily back at her, the silver haired man gesticulated faintly towards the blanket. "But I..." He'd promised a few hours ago to stop fuzzing, but one should never underestimate the dangers of cold rooms!

Aeris pointed firmly to the place beside her on the sofa. "Get you behind back here, Mr General, or I'm going to carry you back here myself!"

Giving the blanket a final glance, Sephiroth sighed and wandered back to sit down. "Aeris, the doctor said for you to take it easy and look after yourself."

"Yes, I know," Aeris confirmed in a gentler voice, lifting his arm to sneak up against him and smiled satisfied when it settled around her. "But you worry too much. I'm not made out of glass, you know." She closed her eyes to listen to the steady heartbeat, savouring the warmth he provided much more than any blanket.

Smiling resigned, Sephiroth placed a light kiss on top of her head. "You're as stubborn as a chocobo, you are!"

Aeris giggled and ran her fingers along his side, feeling a twinge of satisfaction of his startled yelp. "Stubborn as a chocobo, huh?" How she loved the fact he was incredibly ticklish!

Grumbling good-humoured, Sephiroth hugged her closer. "And just as devious as the damn birds, as well!"

Giggling again, Aeris settled peacefully before her smile slowly faded. "Sephiroth...?" She stroke a hand over his chest, never tiering of the feeling. "You're leaving for Junon tomorrow, right?"

Sephiroth sighed, not particularly fond of the thought. "Yeah... I've been away longer than I should already, but..." Though he hated the fact that he was going to be separated from Aeris again, he found a little comfort in the fact that Rufus had promised that he wouldn't have to stay longer than a few days before he could return to Midgar again. Good thing Tifa was in the same situation as Aeris as Sephiroth had a sneaking suspicion that the brat prince wouldn't have been all that understanding. His return, however, was supposed to be a surprise for Aeris, so he hadn't told her yet. "Listen, I'm going to have people spying on you, so you'd better not get any ideas about running marathons or start practicing weight-lifting!"

Slapping his chest lightly, Aeris fought back a laugh. "I adore the way you trust me, Sephiroth! I really do!" She stroke the chest again, apologetic this time. "Rufus is going with you this time?"

"Yeah, we're going by helicopter tomorrow morning," the silver haired man tilted his head to glance down at her. "You're awfully informed, aren't you?"

Aeris hesitated, then met his eyes. "Me and Tifa are taking a trip to Kalm." She could feel him tense, and quickly raised a hand to gingerly touch his cheek. "I have to talk to him."

Nodding, Sephiroth still turned his face away. He understood, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Aeris felt a little relieved that he didn't object, but also a little sad that the moment had been ruined. She considered it for a little while, then took a hold of his hand and daintily placed it to her stomach. Just like she figured, Sephiroth started and stared wide-eyed at her. Giggling, she reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. "Get used to it, Buster. That's your child too!"

Sephiroth managed a faint smile, wanting to be as optimistic as Aeris, but not quite able to. He was still so scared that something might go wrong. That Aeris would share his mother's fate, or that the child would not see the light of day. He knew better than to voice his concerns to Aeris, but the doctor had been duly informed what would happen to him and his family if he didn't keep a really watchful eye on Aeris. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Aeris. You know that, don't you?"

Seeing the intense determination in his eyes, Aeris realised that he would indeed go to the Lifestream and bring her back. "I know," she whispered and leaned up to kiss him. "And I love you too."

* * *

_AN:_

_A little faster update than usual, all due to the inspiration I got from all those reviews! Finished over half this chapter in one day! Things are moving along slowly, but I promise that things are about to get seriously shook up in the next chapter! Still, let me know what you think about this one and stay tuned for the next!_

_And now, the people who made this chapter be written at a much faster pace than before:_

_Ginny-cry: Thanks, and I hope you like this one too!_

_Nicholas Bledsoe: No evil cliffhanger this time, and I hope your finals went well! Ah, yes, Lucrecia and Jenova will be back and most likely not to do good! But their mission will have to be revealed in the coming chapters, so stay tuned! As will Hojo's reaction to finding his old flame still alive!_

_Demon Surfer: Yeah, Aeris and Tifa are sure to have a lot to talk about now, and now they're not competing over Cloud so the tension is gone! Glad you like and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_Sweetmaiden: Ah, what is it that Sephiroth _cannot_ do? Thanks for your words and hope this chapter was to your liking as well!_

_Emerald Drake: Evil computer indeed! One time it froze while I was writing, the second time it had a mild crash while I was away getting a soda! Had a real talking-to ,and it appears to be behaving itself now! Yes, Lucrecia is back, but not all her marbles! And we haven't seen the last of her...!_

_AchikaMiyu: I love the thought of Cid joining the parent-to-be club, but unfortunately he's a bit apathetic at the moment. Who knows what might happen though? Lucrecia is just as bad as in Unforgivable Sinner, but she's going to make a little more appearance in this fic. Vincent still has some connection to her, and time will show how his loyalty to her will affect his actions. I tend to dream away when things get a little boring so I get my ideas ready until I can get home and write them down, so if the real world would just stop hassling me then chapters would appear even faster!_

_Thegr8sephiroth: Glad it was worth the wait, and hope it was worth it this time too! As for your question; Jinrei has yet to be infused with Jenova cells. His genetics is based on something else that will be explained later. But as for Sephiroth, he would most likely be able to recover from a zombie bite, as the Jenova cells would not allow any intruders into his system. Your fic sounds incredibly interesting, and I do hope you get Saruman! He's so cool! And might I even venture to suggest Sesshoumaru? (forgive me for not know how to spell it properly!)_

_Kit Thespian: Thank you for your words, and I'm honoured that you like my characters as well! And, uhm, I can't really reveal how the marriage/baby plot will end, can I now? (hides under threatening glare, waving a white flag) You'll just have to stay tuned!_

_Turtlerad17: Thanks! I'm glad I'm still capable of surprising, and you still find this fic readable! Stay tuned for a thrilling chapter coming up soon!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl: I'm always happy to hear that people are reading my fics, and that you even wanted to read the sequel I take as a huge compliment! I am a huge Sephiroth fan myself, but I tend to torment the ones I like unfortunately. I hope this chapter reached you in time, and that you enjoyed it as well. But thanks a million for your kind words, and I hope to be able to read the fic if you ever write a ff7 fic! Best of luck to you and stay tuned for the next updates!_

_Masked Felix: I always thought that Sephiroth was manipulated by Jenova. You see the person he is when they arrive in Nibelheim and the one he turns into. No doubt about it. And, yes, Sephiroth is already fussing over Aeris! I haven't really thought of a name yet, but I completely agree with Riku possibly being Sephiroth's son! One of the first things I said when playing KH was how he looked just like the lovely Sephiroth! As for Sephiroth's rank, let me know if the General title is wrong, neh? But thanks for your words, and stay tuned for the next chapters!_

_Whew! I think that was everyone, and I cherish every single review! They are the fuel that makes this fic run! Well then, until next time!_


	24. Lost my way, on this blood stained day

**24. Lost my way, on this blood stained day.**

The first thought that met Aeris when she woke up that morning was that Sephiroth would be leaving for Junon. The thought stayed with her throughout the entire day, despite his every effort to cheer her up. Sephiroth would still have to leave, and she was still going to have to face Cloud. The flower girl hugged Sephiroth tight as they stood by the waiting helicopter, ready to take him away from her.

"You just behave, and I'll be back soon, ok?" Sephiroth murmured, stroking her back as she had locked her arms around him and didn't look like she was letting go anytime soon.

Nodding, Aeris closed her eyes hard as she memorized the sound of his heartbeats, the addictive scent of him and the heat he always radiated. "You just make sure that you take care of yourself too!"

It still felt a little strange to have someone actually care that he returned to them, alive and unharmed, and not because of the cost and inconvenience that would arise by his death. Sephiroth placed two fingers under Aeris' chin and lifted her face to his. "I'll come back to you. I promise. I wont let anything happen to you, remember? Nothing can keep me away!" His only somewhat comfort was that a few meters away, Rufus was having an equally pained goodbye with Tifa.

Aeris leaned up to steal a final kiss, her fingers digging into the fabric of his coat. "I'll keep you to those words, Sephiroth!" And she bravely tried to withhold her tears when he pulled away and entered the helicopter with Rufus. Aeris hardly noticed Tifa coming to stand by her side as the helicopter took off and flew away, leaving both women with a sore emptiness in their hearts.

The uneasiness grew even worse on the next day, as Aeris sat waiting for Tifa to join her in the helicopter that was going to bring them to Kalm. And there she was going to face Cloud. The flower girl fidgeted nervously with the tip of her braid, trying to figure out what to say. There really wasn't much she 'could' say, but Aeris couldn't stand the thought of Cloud being in pain or him hating her. He had every right to hate her, but she desperately hoped he didn't.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tifa exclaimed as she jumped inside the aircraft and shut the door after her. Fastening her belt, the dark haired woman was obviously trying hard to hide her flustered excitement.

Blinking curiously, Aeris tilted her head. "Did something happen?"

Tifa bit her lower lip, gazing at her while trying to fight off a smile. "Rufus doesn't know... Actually, I didn't either until a little while ago when I went for a check up before going to Kalm..." Giggling nervously, she leaned slightly forward. "Aeris, I'm actually having twins!"

"Tifa, that's... wow!" Aeris giggled nervously as well. "You and me are just about populating Midgar ourselves! Congratulations!"

The two launched into another future-based guessing game, keeping themselves occupied for the ride to the town called Kalm. Tifa was eager to see Cloud and Jessie again, but Aeris knew the dark haired woman also could feel the flower girl's fear. And the closer they came to Kalm, the harder Aeris' heart would thump.

Finally touching ground again, Tifa was the first one to exit the helicopter and darted over to the eagerly awaiting Jessie. Aeris hesitated briefly before taking a deep breath and climbed out of the aircraft as well, her nervousness turning to dread as she found that Cloud was nowhere to be seen. Walking over to Tifa and Jessie, Aeris forced herself to interrupt the cheerful reunion. "I'm sorry, but... Cloud isn't here?"

Jessie sighed with sympathy, gazing at Aeris with gentle concern. "No, he... Cloud said he had something he had to tend to..." She shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with him... He's been moody and depressed all week!"

Nodding, Aeris managed a faint smile. "I think I know what's wrong with him..." Excusing herself, she wandered away from the crowd and sought out the most desolate corner of Kalm. Her smile turned tender as she leaned against the wall, watching as Cloud was training his sword skills on some unfortunate bag of sand. She always knew where to find him. But this time he would probably not be happy to see her. Finally straightening, Aeris stepped out of the shadows and into sight. "Hello, Cloud."

Freezing, Cloud didn't move for several seconds, then he slowly lowered the sword. "Aeris..."

Aeris felt her heart ache at the sight of his dismissive back, wishing desperately that he would turn to at least face her. "I came to talk..."

"Not much to talk about," Cloud said in a distant voice, staring at the tip of his sword resting against the ground. Finally he sighed and slowly turned to face her, hoisting his sword to rest over his shoulder. "Your happiness is the most important to me, Aeris. You should know that by now."

* * *

"That's it!" Yuffie screamed, kicking at an unfortunate pebble and sent it flying. "I've had it with this stinking desert!" She waved her arms in an attempt to rid herself of some Sandworm guts, choosing to ignore that Hawk had warned her about getting too close. "I've absolutely had it with the stinking monsters!" The young ninja shook her hair furiously, trying not to gag at the smell. "I've TOTALLY had it with the stinking sun!" Huffing for air, Yuffie held out her weapon with a threatening look towards Hawk. "And I've completely had it with your smug look!" 

Clearing his throat, Hawk wisely decided to keep his observation that Yuffie was rather cute when angry to himself. "Lady Yuffie, the tracks has vanished and so there really isn't any reason for us to linger here anyway. Why don't we just set course for Midgar again?"

"I guess..." Yuffie muttered, staring at her goo-soaked shoes. "Man, this sucks!"

Hawk tried to keep the smile off his face, holding out a bottle of water towards her. He'd also learned to keep his mouth shut when Yuffie had that look. A look that told of how she longed to vent her frustration on something. Anything. And he preferred it wouldn't be him.

Grabbing the bottle, Yuffie took a few swallows of water before handing it back. "What I don't get is why everything in me said that the answer would lie here in this godforsaken desert!" She daintily lifted up a piece of Sandworm from her shoulder and tossed it away with a shudder. "We've wasted an entire week just wandering around in this frigging place! All I got out of it were sleazy suggestions from those damn prisoners in Dio's desert prison!"

Anger was once again building up, and Yuffie found herself unable to resist.

She went into a hissyfit.

Hawk waited patiently as the young ninja was jumping up and down, cursing and screaming, when suddenly something caught his attention. "Lady Yuffie!"

Halting, Yuffie was about to tell him to shut his gap and not interfere, when she realised the ground was actually shaking. She didn't weigh that much, did she? No, in fact, Cid always used to scream for her to 'get yer scrawny carcass onboard' whenever they were entering the Highwind airship! So, Yuffie concluded, it didn't make sense that her weight would cause such tremors and she would be most offended if anybody would ever dare to suggest such a thing! Actually, she was quite determined to introduce her weapon to whoever would dare to make such a claim!

Yuffie barely had time to gasp as Hawk's arm locked around her waist, and she was yanked behind the corpse of the Sandworm. Drawing a sharp breath to start yelling, Yuffie only managed to make a few muffled cries of fury as his hand clamped over her mouth. Just as she raised her arm to get violent with her elbow connecting against his stomach, the young ninja noticed Hawk's grey eyes were locked on something happening in front of them. Turning her gaze, Yuffie froze and stared as well.

The rumbling continued as a huge gap was opening in the middle of the desert, an enormous hatch raising to reveal an underground passage.

The two watched in silence as troops began pouring out of the passage, small vehicles and several semi-drugged monsters in leashes followed. Gathering a short distance from the opening that had appeared, the growing army appeared to wait for something. Yuffie dared to glance a questioning look Hawk's way, but he merely shook his head faintly. He had no idea what they were waiting for either. But both Wutaians easily recognized the uniforms belonging to Jinrei's army.

Fifteen minutes long waiting ended in new tremors in the ground, and Yuffie's surprise didn't lessen when another gap started to open. They had underground passages! No wonder they hadn't been spotted when traveling, or why their tracks ended so abruptly! Jinrei had been missing for 20 years, a lot of time to prepare. How many such passages were there? Where did they lead? Where was this army going? What was their aim?

The new passage was leading directly towards the sea... Towards Junon...

Yuffie glanced over at Hawk, tilting her head slightly in an unspoken question and challenge.

Hawk hesitated. Gazing at the army as it started to move into the new passage, he swallowed hard before glancing back at Yuffie and nodded.

When the final soldier had entered, the hatch began to close and two figures darted forward from their hiding place behind a Sandworm corpse and ran towards it. It closed with a deafening sound behind the two Wutai ninja and Yuffie forced down the suffocating sense of panic at the badly lit tunnel stretching out in front of them.

This time, both hesitated before Yuffie nervously took the lead in following the army into darkness.

* * *

Rufus was restless. In fact, he'd been restless ever since he'd gotten on the helicopter and left Midgar. It was starting to annoy Sephiroth. Like he didn't miss Aeris? Like he didn't want to go back to Midgar too? Leaning back in his chair, the silver haired man glanced over at the brat prince staring out the window. It didn't look like Rufus was going to calm down any time soon. Sighing, Sephiroth then finally found something that caught his attention. The last time he had been in the president's office in Junon, there had been a huge portrait of the old President himself. Now it was replaced with a landscape painting. "What happened to the picture?" 

Snapping out of his gloomy thoughts, Rufus blinked as he tried to process the question before glancing over with a puzzled look. "What picture?"

Sephiroth nodded towards the landscape painting. "The picture of old ShinRa."

Rufus' blue eyes narrowed slightly, then he motioned for Sephiroth to follow him into the next room. "I moved him to the wall of fame. Or should I say 'shame'?"

Relieved to do anything but to sit around and wait, Sephiroth strode after the fiery haired man. "You actually have one of those?"

"The ShinRa's excel in most things, but we're champions at praising ourselves," Rufus said with a harsh laugh. He pushed open the twin doors and entered the long hall, with pictures of the former ShinRas and their wives covering the walls. "You remember I told you we had something in common, right?"

Trying his best to hide his surprise, Sephiroth gave a faint nod while slowly walking down the hall to gaze from face to face. "Yeah, but you never specified what you meant..."

Rufus made no sign to move an inch from his place in the doorway, crossing his arms tensely. "But you can tell now, can't you?"

Halting mid-way down the hall, Sephiroth made a slow turn as he frowned confused. Something about these faces staring sternly back at him gave the usually so indifferent General chills running down his spine. "They're all..." Fair haired and blue eyed, they all looked more like siblings than generations following generations. Small differences in facial structures and selective choices in facial hair, still the similarity was frightening. Sephiroth gazed quickly back at Rufus. "But several of these paintings must be over a hundred years old... They couldn't have known about genetic engineering back then!"

Giving a cold smile, Rufus crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Genetic engineering was the second step. The ShinRa's has always been following the basic step; selective breeding." He nodded towards the smaller portraits underneath the huge ShinRa pictures. "The wives were chosen based on their appearances. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Their only purpose was to produce a male heir." Finally straightening, Rufus wandered over to gaze up at his father's portrait. "My father was a firm believer of the old ways. However, my blonde and blue eyed mother conveniently forgot to mention to her husband-to-be that red hair ran in her family, so I'm a little flawed."

Sephiroth slowly walked over to stand beside Rufus and gaze up at old ShinRa as well. "No wonder he and Hojo always got along so nicely... They were both insane..."

"Two years ago, my father found a fiance for me," Rufus said absently, then glanced over at Sephiroth with a slight smirk. "Ten gil if you can guess what she looked like."

The silver haired man shrugged. "Blonde and blue eyed?"

"Exactly," Rufus muttered, returning to stare at his father. "She died before the engagement was even official." He hadn't really mourned the passing of a girl he'd never met, but there had been a slight twinge of guilt when he saw the glimmer in Scarlet's eyes. Seeing his reluctance to marry someone he didn't even know, Scarlet had dealt with it. Dealt with the unfortunate girl, more precisely. Rufus had never asked and Scarlet hadn't told, but he hoped the girl didn't suffer at least.

"Your father is probably turning in his grave at the thought of you marrying Tifa, and her being pregnant," Sephiroth mused thoughtfully, seeing the dark haired and wine coloured eyed Tifa as anything but the common ShinRa wife.

Shrugging, Rufus flicked back a lock of fiery hair. "Probably, but to tell the truth, my father's opinion never mattered to me at all. I never had any attachment to that man, only in name. I didn't even know him well enough to hate him."

Shifting uneasily, Sephiroth gesticulated faintly. "So... you don't hate me for, you know, killing him?"

Rufus blinked, then broke out laughing. A few moments later, he managed to force his laughter into chuckles, and Rufus petted Sephiroth's shoulder while guiding him out of the hall again. "No, Sephiroth, I don't hate you for that. In fact, you did the world a favour by removing that man. Now, let's order junk food and pass time by playing some cards! You know any games?"

"Only one," Sephiroth declared silently, "Strip poker."

There was a short silence.

Then Rufus drew a sharp breath. "Okay, Sephiroth, how about I teach you how to play Gin Rummy?"

* * *

The ground hadn't stopped trembling after the first explosion, yet both Rufus and Sephiroth was already running down the hall. Their game long forgotten and cards were scattered due to their haste. Drowsing over their 132'nd game, waiting for a report on the progress in Fort Condor, both men had been caught off guard by the explosion, but instinct kicked in faster than logic. Someone was attacking Junon! 

Gun fire and more explosions greeted them as Rufus and Sephiroth finally reached the exit, while a non-human wail revealed the identity of the attacker. Only Jinrei used monsters in his army. A lieutenant came running, gave Sephiroth a quick report, before running off again.

A small army had appeared out of nowhere and the sentries had been killed instantly by rocket launchers. Two mutant monsters were following the army, but had made no move to attack as of yet. Civilians were now being evacuated into Junon. Currently no signs of aircrafts.

Sephiroth trotted off to find his second in command, and start organizing the counter attack. Those fools wouldn't stand a chance! They were out-numbered and Junon's defensive walls were designed to keep out WEAPONS!

Just as Rufus was about to follow the silver haired man, his PHS started ringing and he absently pulled it out to answer when he saw the glowing button. Yuffie? He hadn't heard from her since she'd foolishly announced that she and Hawk were entering the desert. Rufus had no doubt that the young ninja was too stupid to die, but the desert was a ruthless place. "Yeah, Rufus here."

"We found them!" Yuffie's voice was high with excitement, but the connection was terribly bad.

Backing up to a wall, Rufus covered his left ear with his hand. "What?" The gun fire and explosions were making it hard to hear her. "Found what?"

"Jinrei's army, stupid!" Yuffie hissed angrily, "Listen, the reason why we haven't seen them moving around is 'cause they've dug out a frigging underground network! I'm telling you, there's these huge tunnels underground!"

Rufus straightened slightly, realising how that explained just about everything. "Good work! Do you know where the entrances are?"

"I know where two of them are... Me and Hawk followed this group of thugs into one of them," Yuffie said, her voice barely audible.

"You what?" Rufus yelled, "Yuffie, are you a complete idiot? You two can't go around challenging entire armies! Get out of there before they notice you!"

"I can't take care of myself!" Yuffie snapped back. "Now, shut up and listen! We followed this army for a while, then they split up at a juncture and so Hawk and I split up too. I said, shut up, ShinRa! Don't shout at me!"

Forcing himself calm, Rufus closed his eyes briefly. "Junon is under attack. Probably one of the armies that you followed. Where is the other one going?"

"They're headed north-east, I think..." Yuffie said, the connection crackling slightly.

Feeling a jolt of nervousness, Rufus clutched the PHS tighter. "Midgar..." He gathered himself and cleared his throat. "Yuffie, you've done enough now. Just get out of there before they notice you, ok?"

"Will try, Moneybags!" Yuffie declared cheerfully, then the connection was broken.

Pressing the button to connect him to Sephiroth, Rufus was already trotting back to the office to alert his helicopter pilot that they were going to set course for Midgar with the speed of light. When Sephiroth replied, Rufus quickly explained him what Yuffie had told him and that he was returning to Midgar to prepare them for the attack, or in worst case; Help with the defenses against the ongoing attack. Instructing the silver haired General to finish up in Junon before joining him at Midgar, Rufus hung up and picked up his office phone to reach his pilot.

A few minutes later, Rufus was staring at a world map as the helicopter flew over the fighting armies outside of Junon. He felt like he was missing out on something, an important piece of information he was supposed to understand, but didn't. What was it about this that bothered him so much? Then his PHS rang again. Yuffie.

"Rufus! There's another juncture!" Yuffie sounded almost frightened. "I'm not even sure which one I should follow. But here's the scary bit; There are tracks after a whole bunch of people here! Way more than the ones I've been following! They must have been waiting here, or something! There's so many of them..."

Rufus almost stopped breathing. It was all a decoy. "Which way does the tunnels lead, and which one did the biggest army take?"

"A few headed north, while the big party continued north east." Yuffie said, the connection crackling again.

North. Midgar. North east. Kalm. Rufus suddenly felt sick, remembering too vividly Tifa's beautiful face as she told him about her and Aeris taking a trip to Kalm to visit Cloud and Jessie. "Go north, Yuffie. They're heading for Midgar. Midgar is going to need you help, but Jinrei is going after Kalm. I'm already on my way." Hanging up before she could reply, Rufus quickly pushed the button to connect him to Sephiroth. When he heard the connection being made, Rufus didn't even wait for Sephiroth to speak. "Sephiroth! It's all a decoy! Jinrei is using Junon and Midgar as decoys! He's really going after Kalm! He's planning to use that as a base before his final attack on Midgar!" The fiery haired man glanced out his window, seeing a lone soldier wearing a Jinrei uniform step up on a small hill.

Rufus placed a hand against the window as he saw the flash of light when the rocket launcher on the soldier's shoulder was fired. "Sephiroth, you have to tell Ti..."

* * *

Sephiroth started violently when the connection was broken, the line turning into a mess of static, and the silver haired man quickly made his way up to a viewpoint. The PHS fell to the ground from his numb hand, as Sephiroth was staring at the black smoke rising from the burning helicopter wreck in the distance. Enhanced eyesight enabled him to see the dark haired soldier lower his rocket launcher, his grey eyes locked curiously on Sephiroth as well. 

A strange feeling was raging through Sephiroth, almost choking him. That soldier was going to die, if that was the last Sephiroth was ever going to do on this planet!

Taking one step towards the edge, aiming to jump down and introduce the Masamune to the soldier living on borrowed time, Sephiroth suddenly became aware of Rufus' words coming back to haunt him.

"Sephiroth! It's all a decoy! Jinrei is using Junon and Midgar as decoys! He's really going after Kalm!"

The silver haired man froze, dread spreading through him. Aeris was in Kalm! She had insisted traveling to Kalm to talk some sense into that Cloud!

Sephiroth glanced quickly back at the army attacking Junon, recognizing what had bothered him earlier; The army was too small to have any hope of taking control over Junon, and they weren't really making an effort. They were stalling him. Gazing back at the soldier with the rocket launcher, Sephiroth clenched his jaw hard as he saw the soldier salute him and saunter off. "Yeah, you run while you can. I'll find you. That's a promise." He spoke the words with deadly softness, reptile eyes revealing the cold hatred that was stored for later use. The soldier halted by the burning helicopter wreck, and was soon joined several other low ranking soldiers.

Turning back to the battle outside of Junon, Sephiroth trotted over to find his lieutenant. "Have all the Civilians been evacuated inside?"

"Affirmative, sir!" The man shouted over the gun fire.

Nodding, Sephiroth cast a final glance at the black smoke rising towards the sky. "Good, now withdraw the troops. These people are just here to waste our time and cause unnecessary loss of lives. Put all our resources into Junon's city defences."

The lieutenant looked a little confused, but quickly scrambled to obey the order. General Sephiroth's word was not to be questioned!

A good fifteen minutes later, the ShinRa army was back within Junon's walls, leaving a puzzled Jinrei army and most fighting ceased when they appeared reluctant to actually try to break into the harbour city. Sephiroth had given his final orders to the commanding officers, and his aim was now to reach the gold chocobo he'd ordered to be saddled up. For a moment he regretted not bringing Trigger along, like Rufus has suggested, but at least the bird was safer in Midgar than being brought on the trip through enemy lines as he planned to do. Vincent Valentine was informed of the coming attack.

Sephiroth was going to Kalm.

Halting inside an empty store to load up on High Potions and Ethers, Sephiroth was completely unprepared for when the Ancients voices rammed into his mind. Starting with pain, the General managed to support himself with one hand on the counter as he raised his free hand to his head. His entire form trembled as the voices pounded orders into his brain, telling him to disregard Kalm and travel to Midgar. His mission was to protect Cid Highwind!

Sephiroth managed to draw a shaky breath, struggling to form words despite the pain. "Midgar is in no... real danger!" He groaned silently, the pain intensifying. "Cid is safe. Others are... protecting him... Midgar is almost... a fortress now!" The anger of the Ancients sent him to his knees, now clutching his head with both hands. "Dammit, Aeris is in Kalm!"

The wave of anger from the Ancients made Sephiroth bend forward, barely withholding an agonized scream. He was to do as he was told, the girl was of no importance! Blood was running from his nose, colours flickering pass his eyes, and yet Sephiroth refused to give in. "She... NEEDS me! I promised... I wont let anything... happen to her or the baby..." This time, Sephiroth screamed at the pain rammed into his head. His mission was to protect Cid Highwind, the Ancients echoed through his brain, and nothing else mattered!

Shuddering, Sephiroth closed his eyes hard and shook his head. "Wrong, Aeris means... everything to me... Her and the baby is... all that matters..."

The Ancients fury rushed through him, almost sending him into convulsions as they drew every past nightmare in front of his eyes and hammered accusations, ordering him to do as told if he was to have any hope of redemption!

Sephiroth slowly sank down to lie on the floor, curled up on his side as his hands seemed unable to ease their frantic grip on his head in fear that it would explode. "Aeris... is my redemption."

* * *

He'd always thought that no one could ever hurt him like Hojo had, but now Sephiroth found himself numbly realising he'd been wrong. 

The Ancients fury kept growing, the pain reaching impossible heights, yet all Sephiroth could think was how he had to get up on his feet and reach Kalm before it was too late!

"I've done... everything you've told me..." Sephiroth choked out, his body trembling with aftershocks. "I've never gone against... your wishes... But Aeris is in danger... Cid is not..."

The scream tore free from him against his will, but the pain was so intense that Sephiroth nearly blacked out. Aeris didn't matter, the Ancients raged, he was to do as he was told or suffer!

Sephiroth's eyes slowly opened as he felt Jenova stir within him, almost feeling her tentacles gently wrapping around him. She would help him.

The silver haired man swallowed down the taste of blood, staring emptily ahed. "Aeris..."

Yes, Jenova cooed, letting her powers rejuvenate his weary form. His pain was hers too. His anger reached out towards her, and she would give him the strength to slaughter the ones who stood in his way. All he had to do was to stop blocking her, and Jenova would help him. Aeris would be safe, and he would be free from the Ancients! At last!

Turning his face away, Sephiroth hesitated. He heard the muffled voices of the Ancients, knowing it was only Jenova's powers that kept them away. He couldn't trust her, he knew that. But all that mattered at that moment was to get to Aeris.

Aeris was a daughter of the Ancients! How could they just toss her away like that? Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he drew a slow breath. This last year, he and Aeris had done everything the Ancients had told them, and yet they treated him like some damn lapdog and Aeris like a disposable trinket! How dared they?

The Ancients warned him that if he went against their wishes, if he joined team with the Crisis again, then he would once again be considered an enemy of the Planet, and no tears would bring him back this time!

Snorting, Sephiroth actually smiled. They threatened him? Did they really think if he lost Aeris, he cared what the Planet thought of him? If he lost Aeris, then nothing mattered to him! Without Aeris, he might just as well summon Meteor again!

Sephiroth slowly got up, swaying unsteadily, so he supported himself with one hand on the counter. "I don't care what you do to me, Cetras, but I'm going to Kalm. I'm going to protect Aeris and the child."

He could almost hear Jenova laugh as the thread snapped, and the Ancients fell silent.

"You haven't won just yet, Jenova," Sephiroth muttered, wiping the blood from his face. "Save your victory dance for later."

The soldiers would later discuss among themselves the change in General Sephiroth as he walked through Junon that day, a fierce determination in his eyes. They could almost sense something had happened, and unknowingly shied away from his path. The soldiers were almost relieved when the General rode out of the town on the golden chocobo, leaving them to guard Junon.

Sephiroth halted briefly outside, gazing at the helicopter wreck. He closed his eyes, giving his silent salute to the brat prince, then dug his heels into the chocobo and set course for Kalm.

Pulling out his PHS, Sephiroth hesitated briefly before pushing the button to connect him to Cloud. A button he'd never thought he would press, but the blonde was in charge of Kalm's defences. He wasn't sure why he couldn't make himself contact Aeris.

Probably because she would know what had happened within seconds. Yes, she would know. Aeris would sense the absence of the Ancients and the presence of Jenova before he would even have the chance to explain. Sephiroth dreaded that confrontation, but knew he would have made the same choice again.

Jenova seeped through his veins, healing his frayed nerves and soothing his anxious mind.

He shouldn't worry, she said, everything was going to be okay now.

* * *

Vincent came trotting, a frown marring his usually so expressionless face. "What exactly is going on here?" He gazed sternly from one ShinRa soldier to the other, the two returning his look with a nervous one from their position to open the gate leading out of Midgar. 

"Well, he said..." One of the soldiers began, unable to meet Vincent's crimson stare.

"I said for you two to open the gate!" A voice declared firmly, and the former Turk turned to see Seto standing on the ceiling of a small building.

Vincent's frown deepened, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Care to explain yourself?"

The huge cat didn't get a chance to answer as the sound of footsteps interrupted them, and Vincent spun around to face them with a hand on his gun.

Marching in long lines, a small army of dark clothed men entered Midgar.

There was actually a flicker of surprise and disbelief in Vincent's eyes as he glanced from the newcomers to Seto. "Those men... Those were the ones who attacked Rufus and ended up shooting Tifa. What the hell are they doing here?"

Seto jumped down to land beside the former Turk, nodding for the soldiers to close the gate. "They're soldiers of the Ancients." The fire tipped tail swished lightly from side to side. "The Ancients never trusted Sephiroth, so they kept their army hidden in case he turned on them. Sephiroth is now our enemy."

Shaking his head, Vincent took a step away. "What are you talking about? I just spoke to Sephiroth! He's on his way to Kalm right now to help them against the attack!" He motioned towards the immobile army. "And these ones actually attacked two of our allies! You expect us to just trust them?"

"It was necessary," Seto muttered, turning his face away. "The Ancients were worried that Rufus ShinRa would not have the proper motivation to fight against Jinrei, and we needed his help. The aim was to make Rufus think it was Jinrei that had attacked him, but when Tifa got hurt, they decided to make the best out of a deal gone wrong."

A chill was spreading through Vincent and he drew a slow breath. "They kept Tifa unconscious, didn't they?"

Seto didn't reply. All the confirmation Vincent needed.

"But if Sephiroth has turned against us, why did he tell me about the incoming attack?" Vincent insisted, forcing his anger down as Seto wouldn't meet his eyes.

The huge cat huffed, his tail swishing more agitated. "Who knows what goes on inside the head of a mad man?"

Shaking his head, Vincent gave a harsh laugh. "This is all wrong..." He turned to gaze at the men who'd just entered Midgar, each staring firmly ahed like a good puppet. "You might have your reasons for doing this, Seto, but I'm still in charge here. Keep your goons out of my way. I don't trust them. Or you."

Seto could only watch as the former Turk strode off, feeling a sinking sensation inside his chest. He just had to tell himself that he was doing the right thing. Sephiroth had gone against the Ancients wishes, and was now their enemy.

"Jinrei's army will attack shortly," Seto declared to the frozen army. "We'll keep in the back for now. No need to waste the lives of the Planet's finest soldiers when ShinRa soldiers are avaliable. The only exception is if Sephiroth himself should show up." The cat beast studied the blank faces, wondering what was really going on inside their minds. "When it comes to Sephiroth, the order is very simple; Kill on sight. We cannot afford him bringing Jenova into our midst. The Jenova effect would be catastrophic, at least, to Hojo. Loosing the doctor is not an option. Understood?"

There was a flash of a salute, then the men were back into their frozen postures.

Sighing, Seto shook his head as he stared at the ground. "Very well. Dismissed."

He didn't gaze after them as the men milled off to vanish into the shadows, but jumped up to the highest ceiling he could climb to. Gazing out over the dry plains, Seto wondered what Red would have done in his place. His son always made the right choices. Seto had never been much of a hero, his only selfless decision had left him captured in stone for many years. Was it wrong of him to want something for himself this time?

Many people had fought for good causes, and it had left them without anything, broken for life. It wasn't fair. Life was never fair.

Seto drew a slow breath, closing his eyes. He didn't really care if AVALANCHE would hate him for what he was doing, but maybe, when it was all over, they would understand. After all, they loved Nanaki too?

And it was too late to turn back now, anyway. Things were happening, and there was no stopping them.

* * *

_AN:_

_Like I promised, a chapter filled with action, neh? Yet, I always seem to be so mean to the characters I actually like..._

_And now, my precious sponsors!_

_Sephiroth's Samurai girl; Thanks for kind words, and I hope your exams go well! Sephiroth meeting Lucrecia will be something to look forward to, yes, so stay tuned!_

_Thegr8Sephiroth; I'm afraid that Jinrei is just the usual power-hungry nutter, but your idea was actually quite tempting to use! Hope your progress with your fic is coming along nicely, and keep me updated!_

_DemonSurfer; Sephiroth has a lot of scaring to do to even things up a bit with Hojo, I'm afraid. And I do like the thought of Rufus and Reno being cousins. Has to be some reason for Reno getting away with his antics and sloppy attitude, neh?_

_Oblivionknight7; Fic is hereby updated!_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Thanks again for review, and glad you haven't given up on the fic yet! Yes, Aeris never thinks about herself, which is why I think it was possible that she could be so wrapped up in her work to miss out on a few important signs! And Sephiroth's reaction was actually a bit difficult to write, the mixture of angst and gentle curiosity. One of the things I've enjoyed the most about this fic was writing the growing friendship between Sephiroth and Rufus. They were both idolized and isolated, so they should have a few things to talk about, right? And as for Cloud... I'm considering hitting him with a 2x4..._

_That's it for now, good readers! Be sure to let me know what you think, your words influence the story and the pace! Press that review button and support the fic! Become a sponsor today!_


	25. War

**25. War**

Cloud was drunk.

No, that word didn't exactly do his state justice. After exchanging a few words with Aeris, he had entered the bar and downed unsavory amounts of vodka.

He still hadn't left.

Cloud wasn't so much drunk anymore, as he was shit faced.

Slouched over the counter, the blonde was slowly drawing his index finger along the rim of his semi-filled glass. "S'not fair..." He slurred, squinting while trying to focus on the damn glass that wouldn't stand still! "Why is life always taking a piss at me?"

The bartender was steadily wiping a glass, patiently nodding from time to time. If Cloud had bothered to look up once in a while, there was a slim chance that he'd might have noticed it was the third bartender to suffer through his simpering, but the amount of alcohol was seriously tempering with his ability to move his gaze without falling over.

Emptying his drink with one swallow, Cloud tapped the glass on the counter as a sign for the bartender to fill it up again. Good thing he'd kept busy in Kalm by slaying monsters outside of the town, or the bar visit might have cost him more than his dignity. "I knows he had a crappy life, but does that mean he's got the right to fuck up my life? When I was a SCHOLDIER, he barely remembered my name... And then..." Cloud hiccuped, straightening slightly as he glared accusatory at his drink. "Then he burns down my home town! Kills'em all!" The blonde downed the drink abruptly, barely keeping from falling over. "To top it off... He steals the only woman I've ever... ever loved..." Tears were welling up in the blue eyes, and Cloud cleared his throat. "S'not fair, dammit!"

The PHS started ringing, the noise tearing through Cloud's brain, and he fumbled out the noisy contraption while muttering curses.

Squinting at the PHS, he then blinked surprised as he saw the caller's identity. Sephiroth was calling him?

Cloud placed the PHS on the counter, jabbing a finger in it's general direction. "Whaddya want? I don't wanna talk to ya! Yer mean, a-and you can't possibly have anything to say that I could possissibly wanna hear!" He tilted his head as the ringing kept insisting. "Yer stubborn too? Should have known! Considering all the time you've spent tearing my life apart, then patience have ta be one of yer qualities! Still, that doesn't mean I have ta like ya!" Cloud crossed his arms on the counter, resting his head on them as he gazed over at the PHS giving a little turn by each ringing sound. "I thought she was dead... I thought she loved me too..." He closed his eyes briefly, sighing, before focusing on the PHS again. "You were my hero once... You bastard..."

When the ringing was showing no sign of stopping, Cloud suddenly reached out and grabbed the PHS to answer it. "Whaddya want, you frigging megalomaniac? I can't even have my booze in peace without you popping out of the woodwork?"

Finally falling silent as his arch nemesis spoke, Cloud's drunken sullenness slowly drained from his face to be replaced with pale worry.

"Big army? Here?" The blonde swallowed hard, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he tried to sober up by pure will power. "But what... Why? Who... How?"

The remaining drunken haze vaporized as Sephiroth told him of Yuffie's discovery and Rufus' final words. "Shot down? Did he...? Is he...?" Cloud nodded faintly even as he knew the General wouldn't be able to see it, feeling sick with worry at how Tifa would react to the news. Just a few hours ago, the brunette had been beaming with happiness, chattering away with Jessie and Aeris. "Alright, I'll alert the troops. We'll be ready for them."

Thirty seconds later there were no signs of drunkenness about Cloud as he ran out of the bar, his heart pounding with worry and apprehension.

He hadn't even reached half way towards the other side of the small town when the PHS rang again, and Cloud was half expecting to see it was Sephiroth again as he pulled out the PHS. The blonde frowned confused as he saw the caller being identified as Vincent.

Pushing the button to answer, Cloud continued to trot towards the inn. "Yeah, Cloud here."

The uneasy feeling that had followed Sephiroth's words were not decreased by what the former Turk told him. Slowly coming to a halt, Cloud shook his head confused. "Seto let them in? Are you sure they are the ones who attacked Rufus? I don't believe it... Why would the Ancients do something like that?" Cloud exhaled frustrated, trying to deal with all that was happening in such a short time. "Alright, listen, I agree with you on not trusting them. Don't turn your back on them, Vincent, but right now you have to focus on the army approaching Midgar. They WILL attack, we just don't know when, and even with a small number they can still do severe damage." The question then asked by Vincent made Cloud gaze over at the person barely visible through the window. "No... Not yet... I'm going to, but I don't know how... Tifa is going to be heart broken..."

* * *

Sipping her tea, Jessie nodded to Tifa's suggestions about the girls taking a night out with just them when Jinrei was gone and leave the guys to watch the kids. "Absolutely! We should visit that place where we had your last night out in freedom, Tifa!" 

Aeris giggled, waving her liquorice stem. "And with both Sephiroth and Rufus in the same situation, they wont dare to complain!"

Tifa leaned slightly forward, an impish look in her eyes. "And I'm personally going to give all the nannies the night off!"

Gleeful laughter followed, and only halted when the door opened and Cloud entered the room.

Straightening, Jessie wiped her eyes as she tried to turn serious. "Cloud! Came to join in on the gossip?"

The blonde man was gazing directly at Tifa, but the second she met his eyes, he directed his eyes to stare at the floor. "I just spoke to Sephiroth and Vincent. Trouble are heading our way, so I want you three to take cover, ok?"

Instantly feeling a cold dread spreading through her, Tifa got up from her chair and took a step towards Cloud. "Trouble? What kind of trouble? What is happening?"

Cloud drew a sharp breath, not raising his gaze from the floor. "Yuffie found that Jinrei and his army of goons has dug out tunnels underground. That was why we never could see them coming."

Tifa shook her head, taking another step towards him. "What's happened, Cloud? Why wont you look at me?"

Aeris got up as well, gazing from Tifa to Cloud. She could see how pale Cloud was, the tenseness radiating from him, and dread spread through her as well. "Cloud?"

Closing his eyes, Cloud had to gather his courage, before forcing himself to meet Tifa's questioning gaze. "There was an attack on Junon. Rufus realised it was just a decoy, and left it to Sephiroth to keep Junon safe." He could see the pieces being put together in Tifa's mind as tears were slowly welling up along with fierce disbelief. "They... They shot down Rufus' helicopter."

Aeris instantly covered her mouth with both hands to choke the instinctive cry of hopeless objecting, closing her eyes hard in vain to keep the tears away.

Shaking her head again, Tifa this time took a step away."No..." She felt an abyss of despair open beneath her feet, and her heart shattered into tiny, bleeding pieces. "NO! You're wrong! He's not dead! No! He's not!" She barely noticed Jessie walking over to place her arms around her, helping her to sit down. Trembling uncontrollably, Tifa merely kept shaking her head while tears were running freely.

Aeris walked over to kneel beside Tifa as well, taking one of her hands in hers. "Oh, Tifa..."

Cloud forced his voice to work again, wanting nothing more to turn and walk away without saying anything else but knew he had to. "Please... You can't stay up here... This inn is not safe. Jinrei is out to take Kalm now, and we need to prepare."

Jessie glanced over at Cloud, seeing the plea in his eyes, then she gave a faint nod and turned back to Tifa. "We have to take cover, Tifa..."

The words had no effect, and Tifa appeared lost to the world. Her eyes had a distant look behind all the tears, her face deathly pale and she wouldn't stop trembling. So this was how Rufus had felt when she had been shot and he'd traveled to the Lost City to bring her back. Had he really felt this raw, agonizing feeling of loss? Was it possible to survive this?

Aeris met Jessie's eyes, and the two gave each other a nod, before they slowly pulled the numb Tifa to her feet and guided her out of the room.

They had just exited the inn, stepping out of the building, when Tifa fainted. Quickly catching his childhood friend, Cloud hoisted her securely up in his arms and carried her over towards where he'd been steadily drinking himself into oblivion just hours ago. Ironically, the bar was actually the sturdiest building in Kalm, but the place was now emptied for every drunkard and reserved for the women and children.

Jessie and Aeris followed Cloud as he carried Tifa into the back room and placed her on a small field bed. The blonde hesitated briefly, stroking away a chocolate coloured lock of hair from Tifa's face before he stood up again. "Take good care of her, ok?"

"You know we will," Aeris reassured softly, taking his place in sitting down beside Tifa.

Stepping up beside him and placing a light hand on his upper arm, Jessie gazed firmly at Cloud. "I'm going to fight too!"

"No," Cloud declared silently, then lowered his voice for just her to hear. "Stay here and look after Tifa and Aeris. It's too dangerous for you to be out in the field, Jessie. I don't want you to get hurt, that's true, but what if your... powers gets triggered? Then what?"

Paling, Jessie pulled her hand back and could only watch as Cloud walked out.

* * *

"Hey, Vince, what the hell is going on?" Cid barely avoided a small troop of ShinRa soldiers trotting towards wherever they were going, but managed to gain the former Turk's attention. An hour ago, Midgar had turned from a tense knot to a buzzing ant hill. People were running around all over the place, each face firm with determination to complete whatever mission they had. The pilot was relieved to find a familiar face in the crowd, even if Vincent didn't appear ready to invite him along for coffee and cookies. 

The dark haired man mumbled a few more orders to a soldier by his side, then turned to Cid. "An attack is expected shortly. You should return to your room, Cid."

Cid reached out and took a firm hold of Vincent's arm just as he was about to turn away again. "Dammit, Vincent, don't do this to me. What attack? How do you know? I think I have the right to know what is going on!"

Staring at Cid's grip on his arm until the pilot released him, Vincent finally met his gaze. "Very well. Yuffie discovered that Jinrei's army has in fact been traveling underground by some human-made tunnels, and one of the armies are heading in this direction. Another army was set to attack Junon, but the real army is currently heading towards Kalm. Sephiroth is traveling to aid the ones there, and Rufus was supposed to help Midgar."

Cid swallowed hard, suddenly not feeling so confident anymore."Supposed? He's not coming? He's staying in Junon?"

"They shot down his helicopter," Vincent deadpanned, then frowned at the sight of Seto. "Listen, Cid, if you want to help then return to your room. We're trying to keep you alive, remember?"

Cid didn't even gaze after him as Vincent stalked towards the cat beast, but stared emptily ahed. The brat prince was dead? Tifa was going to be devastated... That was if she wasn't killed in the attack that was going to be made on Kalm. Rufus was dead, and others would soon join him, weren't they? Because they were trying to keep him alive...

Slowly raising a hand to his chest, Cid felt the heartbeats beneath his palm. It could still be called heartbeats, right? It was the only heart he had, and it did do the job, so he could consider it a heart? Materia couldn't be a living, warm part of him, could it? He suddenly had an irrational need to bury his own hand into his chest and rip out the damn thing!

Cid shivered, then turned and walked back towards his room. It was out of his control now.

It was actually with a touch of surprise that Cid realised that he was leaning against the door frame, subjecting himself to one of Hojo's dry looks sent over the rim of his glasses.

"Your new treatment is not for another," Hojo gazed at the watch on the wall before focusing on Cid again, "half hour. Usually you're barely on time, so I take it that something has happened?"

"There's going to be an attack on Midgar soon," Cid mumbled, shifting uneasily.

"Is that so?" Hojo replied absently, peering down into one of his microscopes. The scientist did not sound impressed. "You don't strike me as the nervous kind, Cid, so I hardly think something that predictable is what made you desperate enough to seek my company."

The pilot managed a faint smile, rubbing his neck. "Busted." He straightened and walked over to lean against the table beside Hojo."All of this... It's my fault... In a way..."

"And here I pegged you for being more intelligent than an amoeba," Hojo sighed and shook his head. There was a short silence before he glanced over at the miserable pilot. "You're merely a pawn in this piece, just like the rest of us. Do not flatter yourself." Reaching over to take a hold of a small kit without even looking, Hojo placed it in front of Cid.

Hesitating, Cid carefully opened the kit. Finding small vials and syringes, he frowned quizzically over at Hojo. "What's this?"

Hojo finally straightened and picked up a tourniquet from the kit. "It's time you learned how to do this yourself. I'm starting to think there is no cure for that damn virus."

Cid folded up the sleeve on his shirt and held out his arm as Hojo tied the tourniquet. "Hojo admitting failure AND adding a cuss word? My my, the world obviously is coming to an end after all!" Then started with pain as Hojo yanked the tourniquet TIGHT.

"First of all, you need to make sure you tie this properly," Hojo instructed calmly, fighting off a smug smirk. "We want to get it correct the first time, right? Good!"

* * *

Her eyes were open, but Tifa didn't blink as the shouting began. She made no sign of hearing when the gun fire and the explosions began. For hours, she had merely been curled up on the bed and stared emptily ahed. The tears had dried up, but that didn't mean her heart had stopped bleeding. The world had turned from a good place she wanted to protect, to an empty place of loneliness that held nothing for her. 

Aeris flinched as the ground shook when a building collapsed somewhere, and she reached out a trembling hand to stroke a comforting touch over Tifa's hair. "It's... it's going to be alright, Tifa..."

Jessie was pacing restlessly, wringing her hands. Cloud was out there. Was he still alive? What if he needed help?

Suddenly a bullet tore through the door, and barely missed Aeris with an inch.

Letting out a startled scream, Aeris instinctively ducked down beside Tifa and placed a hand over her head as well as her own. The defence of Kalm had obviously fallen, and the fighting was now happening inside the town! Had the ShinRa soldiers lost? Were they all going to die here? "Cloud... Please be okay... Please..." The flower girl tried to will away the tears that threatened to break free. Inhuman roars thundered through the air outside, and another explosion shook Kalm.

Crouching down by the wall, Jessie was covering her ears and tried not to panic. She could feel the pressure building inside her, dangerously fast, and Jessie knew this time she wouldn't be able to hold it back. Just like what had happened in Midgar, the powers would break free soon if something didn't happen!

It was starting to feel like it wasn't enough air coming into the room, as they could only sit and listen to the fighting going on outside. The gun fire, the bursts of magic, the screams and the monsters howling aimlessly. And it kept feeling like everything was just coming one step closer, all the time.

Trying to breathe quietly, Aeris felt the sweat slowly trail down her skin. Maybe it was some ancient instinct that made her automatically keep as silent as possible in some futile hope that they wouldn't discover her that way. Her heart was hammering so hard that she was certain everyone had to hear it, so who really cared how she breathed? Reason and panic were struggling for control, and as several more bullets tore into the room did panic rise a little higher. "S... Sephiroth..." Another futile hope.

A hope that shattered when the door was sent flying through the room to slam against the wall, and two Jinrei soldiers stepped inside with guns ready to fire.

Tifa didn't react, but Aeris slowly stood up to step between Tifa and the soldiers. Jessie slowly forced her eyes open, her vision blurry through the tears, but was unable to move.

"Hey there, little ladies," The tallest soldier leered, lowering his gun. "Looking a bit lonely here..."

Aeris swallowed hard, sticking her chin out. "Get out. Leave us alone."

The soldiers chuckled, glancing at each other before holstering their guns. "Now, that's a bit rude... How about a warmer welcome than that?"

Jessie got up on shaky legs and stumbled over to stand beside Aeris. "How about you two leave before you get hurt?"

The soldiers laughter was cut short as one was thrown forward by a bullet, while the other started rigid, convulsing as electricity ran through him.

Aeris and Jessie stared in disbelief as Reno stepped over the body as it fell, the nightstick still buzzing with deadly strength. "I suggest you all take some cover. It's going to be a while before things are gonna settle down."

"We can't stay here!" Jessie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself. "It's not safe!" She stared with disbelief as the one called Rude dragged the bodies outside, while Reno moved over to gaze down at Tifa. "And what are you two doing here anyway?"

"I made a promise," Reno declared silently, bending down to lift Tifa up in his arms. He gave a faint nod to Rude, who knelt down by the doorway and held his gun ready.

Aeris stumbled after the red head as he carried Tifa further into the bar, gently lying her down behind the counter. "How long have you been following us?"

Reno walked over to pick up a blanket before returning to carefully wrap it around Tifa. "Ever since you left Midgar." He sighed and gazed up at Aeris. "Things aren't looking too good out there, Aeris. Our best chance is to stay here and keep our heads down, ok?"

The flower girl nodded, nervously fidgeting with the tip of her braid. "Ok..." She drew a slow breath, knowing she was afraid to hear the answer. "Did you... see Cloud? Is he okay...?"

Straightening just in time to catch the gun Rude tossed over to him, Reno holstered his nightstick and checked the gun's magazine. "He was still alive when we went in here, but there's a whole bunch of guys out there ready to change that."

Aeris glanced around, suddenly feeling something was wrong. "Where's Jessie...?"

* * *

Cloud exhaled sharply as his back connected with the ground, making him barely able to roll over to his left to avoid the gun shots peppering where he'd just been a second ago. Another fast movement enabled him to lift the Ultima sword just in time to block the claws of the monster aiming to tear him to pieces. All around him there were buildings burning and guns being fired. It was almost impossible to tell friend from foe, especially as fallen soldiers would arise again to attack anything within reach. Their minds empty for anything but blood thirst. 

The attack had been expected, but how could you prepare against monsters at the size of WEAPONS? How were you supposed to keep things like that out? And soldiers who got shot, simply did not stay dead, how were you supposed to win over that? Still, the ShinRa soldiers were fighting against all odds.

Gathering his remaining strength, Cloud pushed the monster back and stumbled to his feet. With a cry, he swung the sword at the monster and severed it's head from it's monstrous body. Vincent had been right. The only way to stop these things were to lop off their heads!

A bullet singed off his shoulder armour, but knocked him off balance and sent him down on one knee. Raising his gaze, Cloud realised there was someone standing straight in front of him. Panting after the long battle he'd been through, the blonde slowly glanced up.

General Joy tilted his head and smiled. "Cloud Strife. We finally get to meet."

Swallowing hard, Cloud made sign to get up but froze as the stranger pulled out a gun and shook his head. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we have a friend in common," Joy's bright blue eyes flickered with something mean. "I'll be sure to tell her you said goodbye, ok?"

Cloud's eyes widened slightly as he realised this was actually one of the men who had kept Jessie as a lab specimen, and anger replaced weariness and nervousness. "You stay away from her, you bastard!"

General Joy laughed, taking a step closer to let the muzzle of the gun barely connect with Cloud's forhead. "Relax. Soldier girl is the least of your problems right now."

There was a snapping sound as the tip of a whip wrapped itself around Joy's wrist, and his hand was yanked away just as the gun was fired, making the bullet bounce harmlessly off the ground beside Cloud instead of tearing through him.

Both men gazed surprised over at Jessie, but Joy was the first to recover. "Hello, little runaway."

Trembling, Jessie lifted her chin stubbornly. "I wont let you hurt him, Joy!" She yelped startled as Joy quickly wrung his hand around to grab a hold of the whip and yanked her towards him.

Catching her as she stumbled into his arms, Joy placed the gun to her head as he turned her to face the other man, shaking his head at Cloud, who were now on his feet and had his sword drawn to attack. "Calm down, pretty boy. We don't want the lady to get hurt, do we?"

"Don't listen to him!" Jessie exclaimed, tugging in vain at Joy's arm to free herself. "He's not allowed to hurt me!"

Joy clicked his tongue, tightening his grip slightly. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, Soldier girl. My orders is not to kill you." He tilted his head to draw his lips along her cheek, murmuring in her ear as he gazed directly at Cloud. "But I get to hurt you all that I want..."

Forcing himself not to act on the violent anger that flared up inside him, Cloud clutched the Ultima sword tighter. "You let her go. Now!"

Bright blue eyes narrowed, and General Joy actually felt a flicker of anger as the kid had the nerve to give him orders. "You don't know what you're dealing with, boy!"

Cloud got into a fighting position, Ultima sword raised and ready. "Enough with the talk. Get ready to be severely humiliated!"

Jessie barely had the time to draw a startled breath as Joy yanked her around, landing a hard punch to her jaw to send her unconscious to the ground. Stepping over the still form, General Joy holstered his gun before pulling out a sword. "I'm looking forward to ramming those words down your throat!"

Now actually trembling with fury, Cloud tried not to stare at the crumbled Jessie. "And I'm looking forward to cutting off that hand you dared to hit her with!"

General Joy was actually a little surprised as Cloud blocked his attack, knowing few people were able to see him when he moved at his amazing speed. The damn Strife had almost cat-like reflexes that allowed him to block, and counter, attacks that had been the downfall of many talented souls. The General spun around, feinting a strike only to duck and aim his attack at Cloud's mid-section. "You're a slippery bastard, Strife!" Cursing when the attack was blocked again, and forced to defend himself as well, Joy breathed hard as he backed up from the force of the swords colliding with sparks flying. "I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

* * *

Cid was staring out the window from one of the top floors in the ShinRa tower, gazing down at the flashes of light that came from the gun fire, grenades and magic spells unleashed in the battle happening just outside of Midgar's gates. Once in a while he saw a flash of red as Vincent darted through the battlefield, or a touch of firey orange when Seto unleashed his rage on some unfortunate soldier. They were all fighting, except him. 

"Cid?" Shera called out his name quietly, not daring to walk over to his side when he was radiating so much tension.

Shaking his head, Cid placed a hand against the window. "It's not fair... I should be down there with them..."

Shera drew a shivering breath, wringing her hands nervously. "I know that you hate just sitting around while others do the fighting, but you didn't choose for things to become like this. You have to hang on, Captain. Be patient."

Clutching his hand into a fist resting against the window, Cid frowned. Patient? He was supposed to sit still, patiently, while people died around him? Because of him?

Shera saw him shake his head, knowing his decision long before he even made it himself. She knew him better than anyone, including Cid Highwind. And she also knew there was no way of stopping him, no matter how desperately she wanted to. "Please, Cid... Don't..."

Turning, Cid walked over to pause in front of her. "I'm sorry, Shera..." He reached out and gently drew a back hand along her jawline. In this situation there was no way of winning, were there? And there was nothing he could say that would change anything.

Shera slowly sank to her knees, hiding her face in her hands, silently crying as Cid left the room.

Marching down the hall, the pilot was oddly calm. Feeling more at peace than since Aeris and Sephiroth had picked him up in Rocket Town, Cid absently pulled on his gloves as he entered the elevator, letting it bring him down to ground level.

Stepping out into the lobby, Cid was aiming for the exit door when suddenly a person stepped into his way.

Hojo tilted his head and gave a faint smile. "The Cetras told me of your crazy plan. Do you really think it will make a difference?"

Cid's eyes flickered, but he didn't make any signs of backing down. "Maybe, maybe not. Time will tell, I guess. You here to stop me, that it?"

"I believe that was the initial idea," Hojo stated calmly, then tossed something towards the pilot.

Catching the Venus Gospel, Cid almost failed to catch the small bag that followed. He blinked confused, gazing from the weapon to the bag. "What...?"

Hojo nodded towards the kit. "You should have enough there to last about five days. Understood?"

Cid hesitated, then gave a faint grin. "Got it." He hoisted the bag's strap over his shoulder, reveling in having Venus Gospel in his possession again as well. "Thanks."

"Go," Hojo ordered strained, feeling the golden chain tightening around his leg. "Hurry." He didn't watch as the pilot left, but heard the door slam shut behind him, just before the pain engulfed him with the furious voices of the Ancients. Hojo couldn't help but to scream, but between anguished sounds; Hojo managed a faint grin. The Cetra would NEVER be able to control him!

Fastening his precious Venus Gospel by his side, Cid made sure the bag was securely on his back before sending a small apology to Cloud. "The kid's just gonna hafta kill me later..." And so the pilot kicked the huge motorcycle to life, turning the accelerator a little nervously. "How the hell he finds this thing more amusing than a plane is beyond me!"

Soldiers were barely able to throw themselves aside as the Fenris came roaring, but Cid didn't gaze back. His eyes were locked on the gate leading out of Midgar, and leading into the battle field. Now was no time to get nervous or have second thoughts, so the pilot increased the speed even more. No turning back.

Startled looks and shouts followed him, but the motorcycle continued on it's crazy tail towards mayhem, jumping out of the gate to land among the fighting soldiers and monsters. Cid even had the pleasure of seeing a look of disbelief on Vincent's face, before the Fenris had brought him too far into the enemy lines for the pilot to see his former ally anymore.

"Ya'll here for little ol' me?" Cid yelled at the top of his voice, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction as Jinrei soldiers were barely able to jump out of his way. "Well then, come get me!"

A sick feeling of fear and determination came over Cid as he gazed in the mirror, and he saw the entire Jinrei army slowly turn from Midgar to follow him. "Yeah, that's you bunch of frigging uglies!" He whispered intensely, setting the motorcycle racing towards the horizon at a neck breaking speed. "It's me you want, so come get yer prize if you can catch me..."

* * *

General Joy stumbled backwards at the force of the Ultima sword connecting with his own, feeling how an entire hour of sword fighting against Strife was actually wearing him down. The damn brat was too skilled for his own good! Joy didn't really have time for this anymore! He was supposed to get Soldier girl and return to base! Jinrei did not take kindly to tardiness. "You're like a cockroach, Strife! Keep still and let me kill you!" 

"I could ask you the same," Cloud sneered, sending of a Demi3 spell.

Knowing that he simply did not scream with pain, Joy wondered briefly who's voice it was that sounded so agonized and simular to his own. Stumbling away, he shook his head and held his sword forward in blind defense. "Good, but not good enough!" Instinct made him dart to the left, but Joy felt the Ultima sword tear into the flesh between his neck and shoulder, sending a small stream of blood to soak his uniform. "Still not good enough!" Joy exclaimed furiously, charging forward as Cloud stared in disbelief when the wound instantly began closing. If he didn't end this fight soon, there was actually a possibility that the great General Joy could loose to a low life like Cloud Strife!

Avoiding a deadly hit, Cloud was unable to keep Joy's sword from cutting a deep gash across his thigh. Crashing down on one knee, Cloud was staring defiantly up at Joy and awaited the next move. He had been startled to see the wound closing up like that, but had a pretty good feeling that if he lost his head; Joy would fall down too.

General Joy shifted his grip on his sword slightly, then took a step forward, but only to freeze. His eyes were locked on one of the huge monsters that had been tearing down buildings in Kalm. More precisely; Joy's eyes were locked on the silver haired man who had just rammed his sword into the head of said monster and sending it crashing towards the ground. Where the hell had Sephiroth come from? What was he doing here? He was supposed to be in Junon!

Daring to toss a quick glance over, Cloud actually felt a flicker of relief when he saw Sephiroth and Masamune at work. He could even hear the orders shouted at the ShinRa soldiers, and suddenly there was a flicker or hope. Cloud was no stranger to leading people, but when it came to tactics and soldiers; Sephiroth simply was the best. "I think you just lost, buddy." Cloud grinned at the furious look on Joy's face, and slowly got up. "You want it fast or slow and painful? I'm hoping you're going for the second option."

Joy gazed from Sephiroth, slaying down Jinrei soldiers and zombies like straws, to Cloud raising the Ultima sword with the intent of taking his life. "Wrong, Strife. I haven't lost quite yet!"

"No, don't you dare!" Cloud screamed as he saw Joy throw the sword away, darting over to pick up Jessie and pulled out his gun again.

The outcry actually caught Sephiroth's attention, and it would appear that the ShinRa soldiers had no idea where Aeris was, so asking Cloud was as good a thought as any. Darting through soldiers, monsters and gun fire, the silver haired man soon leaped up to stand beside Cloud. "Where is she?"

Starting, Cloud sent him a quick glance before returning to glare at Joy. "Safe." He went into a fighting position, the Ultima sword raised and ready once again. "Let her go, you coward!"

General Joy chuckled, clutching the still unconscious Jessie tighter. "Sephiroth! How nice of you to join us! You must have rushed like hell to get here!"

"I remember you," Sephiroth mumbled absently, cutting the air with Masamune. "In Cost del Sol... You showed your ugly face there as well..." He nodded towards Jessie. "Hiding behind women, are we?"

On a day where he'd been completely rested an unharmed, Joy knew there might had been a fair fight between him and Sephiroth. But that damn Cloud had drained him completely, and there was no way he could defeat both Cloud and Sephiroth. "Not just a woman, mind you. She's our little Soldier Girl. Our precious weapon."

"Weapon?" Sephiroth took a step closer, reptile eyes narrowing with malice. "I don't like cowards. And I don't have time for empty talk. It looks like Strife here isn't going to show me where Aeris is before that girl is free and you're gone, so I'm just going to kill you now, ok?"

Swallowing hard, Joy actually felt a flicker of fear as he could have sworn he saw a flash of white wings and a halo on Sephiroth, but then whispered a command in Jessie's ear and took a step back as she instantly was surrounded by bright light.

Cloud's eyes widened as he knew what would happen. "Sephiroth! Get down!"

Sephiroth frowned confused, then Jessie screamed.

A ray of piercing white light erupted from her, aiming straight for the silver haired general. Sephiroth suddenly felt the power within the Masamune, and the sword somehow made him raise it in front of himself, flat side towards him. He had one second to wonder what was happening, then the ray rammed into him and Sephiroth was flying backwards, instinctively knowing it was only the Masamune that kept that ray from tearing straight 'through' him. Crashing through the two first buildings, Sephiroth finally came to a halt against a brick wall, the pressure of the ray increasing on the Masamune and the silver haired man trembled under the strain of trying to draw breath. If his beloved sword perished, then so would he.

* * *

_AN: Oh dear... Well... uhm... How about I promise to update real soon? For a while it looked like even this chapter was going to be postponed for a while due to illness, but thanks to being force fed coffee and inspiring reviews, I managed to stagger over to my computer and finish it! Hah, yay for me! And will really try to have next chapter up in no time!_

_And now, over to my sponsors! The wonderful people who keeps this fic going! Join in on the fun, and become a WTLOG sponsor today! Press that review button!_

_Emerald drake; Much obliged for coffee and review! And, yes, Sephiroth always seem to suffer in my fics, doesn't he? Be it candy over-eating or snow ball assaults! Stay tuned for the next chapter, neh?_

_Thegr8sephiroth; The Cetras focuses on their own interests, and Aeris is no longer a part of it. The buggers. Sephiroth's development will be depending on how much control Jenova will possess over him... Time will show! And your fic simply sound better and better for each time! Drizzt is awesome!_

_AchikaMiyu; All reviews are appreciated! And I'm really glad you liked Rufus, I spent a lot of time and effort in creating his character! As for Sephiroth, he's going to be tested to the brink this time, and not even I am sure of the outcome!_

_Masked Felix; I guess since most refer to Sephiroth as a general, I merely picked it up somewhere and found that the title suits him very well! If they haven't specified it anymore, than I can keep calling him that, no? And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, as you did foresee the battle between him and Jessie! The result will show itself in the next chapter!_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Sephiroth is on shaky grounds indeed. The Ancients wants to use him, and Jenova wants to control him. Sephiroth just wants to be left alone, and return to Icicle town with Aeris. And as for a strip poker game between Rufus and Sephiroth, it would probably be a close call and based a bit on luck. I'm thinking the ShinRa heir has a pretty good poker face, but was unable to deal with the thought of loosing in front of Sephiroth. And huge thanks for the tip on vodka! Hope you didn't mind me shamelessly stealing your idea..._

_Kit Thespian; Yes, the Ancients are being a bunch of morons. They should know by now that nothing will keep Sephiroth from Aeris if she is in danger! Glad you like, and hope you enjoyed this one as well!_

_DemonSurfer; If Aeris is in danger, no amount of Ancients would be able to keep Sephiroth away. Now the only question remains if he can withstand Jenova's influence or will he pay the price for accepting her help? I'm really happy that you liked Rufus, one of the characters I've spent the most time and effort to create properly! Stay tuned, yeah?_

_LadyKadaj; Aaw, your words are so kind! Thanks a million for your review, and I'm really honoured by your opinion of my humble fic! I'm always glad to hear your opinion, you know!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; ah, evil exams... The only comfort is that they will be over soon! Sephiroth's trouble, as you know, is far from over yet, but keep reading and you will find out how it all ends! _

_And that was it for now! Will try really hard to update fast, but remember that each review is an inspiration and inspiration is what decides the pace of a writers typing! Huge thanks to everyone on my sponsor list!_


	26. I ain't evil, I'm just good looking

**26. I ain't evil, I'm just good looking...**

Shock and the sheer power of the blinding ray's aura sent Cloud crashing to his knees, and he could only stare in horrified disbelief as Sephiroth was flung backwards, protected only by the thin blade of the Masamune. The blonde was unable to move or even turn his gaze away as the General was shoved through wall after wall, before coming to an abrupt halt against a brick wall so hard that blood erupted with the harsh exhale of air being knocked out of him.

And Jessie was still screaming.

The energy shooting from her in the shape of a piercingly bright ray raged against Sephiroth, the pressure threatening to crush him even if the sword somehow prevented it from tearing through him. Cloud could already see the silver haired man fighting to breathe while his arms trembled with the effort of trying to hold back the attack.

Turning to face Jessie again, Cloud fought against the urge to cover his ears against the high pitched scream of raw agony. Instead, he stumbled to his feet and carefully walked closer. "Jessie?" He realised he had to shout to have at least a faint hope that she would hear him.

"JESSIE!" Cloud was almost beside her now, wanting to reach out and touch her, but not quite daring. He tried a faint smile as he saw her eyes flicker in his direction and the blonde let the Ultima sword fall to the ground. "ENOUGH, JESSIE! PLEASE!"

Her screams died out, but just in time for Cloud to hear Sephiroth almost choking on his own blood. "Jessie, please, you have to stop this! I know it's hurting you too, and that you're scared!" The former SOLDIER inched even closer, as close as he dared with the bright aura still surrounding her and the ray racing towards his arch nemesis that he was now trying to save. "I know you can stop this, Jessie! I believe in you!"

A single tear ran from Jessie's eye, then she drew a deep breath and screamed again. This time her scream shattered the few remaining windows in Kalm, forcing everything with hearing to halt and cover it's ears.

Pressing his hands to his ears, Cloud tried to keep his eyes on her. The light was growing even brighter. It was hurting his eyes like her voice was hurting his ears. "Jessie!"

And just like that, everything stopped.

Cloud didn't gaze over as Sephiroth fell, but ran over to catch Jessie as she collapsed. Down on one knee, he held her securely in his arms as Jessie's eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him. Smiling, he brushed away a lock of hair sticking to her damp skin. "You did it, Jessie."

Returning the smile, Jessie gathered all her strength to reach up and place her hand over his. "Your voice..."

"I told you that you could do it, didn't I?" Cloud closed his eyes briefly in relief, then focused on her again with an even wider smile. "Everything is going to be fine now."

"I wouldn't count on it," a voice said, and Cloud had just enough time to lower Jessie to the ground, see her eyes widen with horror, then Joy's sword entered Cloud's back and erupted from his stomach. It was strange how it didn't hurt. Just like when Sephiroth had attacked him way back then, in Nibelheim. But if this was anything like back in Nibelheim, then the pain would arrive very shortly.

Gazing from Sephiroth's still form, to Cloud trembling barely visibly and finally at the silently sobbing Jessie, Joy suddenly yanked out the sword with a cruel laugh. "I told you I hadn't lost quite yet, didn't I, Strife? With Soldier Girl on my side, not even the great Cloud Strife and Sephiroth can defeat me!"

Cloud coughed, feeling the taste of blood spreading through his mouth, while slowly raising a hand to the bleeding wound in his stomach. This wasn't right! The good guys always won, and the bad guys got their ass kicked! Right? Things had always worked out that way, dammit! And, yes, there was the pain!

Jessie numbly reached out as Cloud fell over on his side, keening agonized at the absent look in his mako eyes. "Cl... Cloud..."

General Joy holstered his gun, placed his sword in it's sheath, and finally bent down to take a hold of Jessie's upper arm. "Let's go, Soldier Girl. Our mission here is accomplished! And as Sephiroth came solo, it would appear that General Lee took care of that damn Rufus ShinRa as well. It's been a good day!"

Her body was completely drained from the painful ordeal it had just been through, but Jessie still tugged weakly at her arm, as her eyes were capable of showing the burning defiance in her.

Laughing, Joy glanced a final time down at Cloud. Somehow the anger that he hadn't been able to defeat Cloud in fair fight eased a little when he saw the blonde breathing strained in a pool of his own blood. Finally he glanced over at the silent form of Sephiroth, and Joy was annoyed to feel a chill running down his spine. What he had seen... The wings and the halo... He had no idea that a creature could look that frightening. That thing was no angel!

Yanking Jessie with him, General Joy stalked off as he screamed for the soldiers to pull back and return to the base. Kalm was destroyed. Their mission was complete.

* * *

Cid was reduced to mental cursing as he nearly slipped, the hill side were merely semi-steep, but was in return complete with loose rocks waiting for him to place a foot on and then the damn rocks would tumble merrily downwards. Small death traps eager to send the pilot head over heels down into his most likely death. 

Racing from Midgar on Cloud's motorcycle, Cid hadn't really thought about where he was supposed to go. He'd merely focused on getting the attention away from the people who were dying to protect him. And so he had travelled east, feeling lighter by each second he saw Jinrei's army unable to keep up with his pace. Then there had been a mountain in his way. A mountain wasn't going to stop Cid!

The mountain did manage to end the motorcycle though... The pilot knew he was going to catch holy hell for that later, but for the moment he was just glad his skull was still intact from when the front wheel had suddenly locked itself due to some rubble or something, and Cid was thrown along with the Fenris through the air and smashed against the ground. His ribs were aching infernally, but the bad part was how Cid had a sneaking suspicion that his ankle was more injured than a sprain. Luckily, none of the vials in the bag had been broken so Cid had decided to continue. That had been hours ago, now he had nearly reached the other side of the damn mountain, but his heart sank as he found himself in front of the remains of a swamp. The swamp where the Midgar Zolom had dwelled, in fact. A sudden stench made Cid automatically cover his mouth and nose with a hand, and he glanced over to see bird eating on the carcass of a Zolom. The huge reptiles were dependant on sliding through the slimy marsh, but the heat had caused the swamp to become more of a desert.

Swallowing hard, the pilot forced his hand away and tried to climb down the final slope. He knew he'd done a terrible mistake the second he sighed relieved, because it was then his footing slipped and the world span as he fell. Hard.

Cid landed on his stomach rather ungracefully, barely avoiding his face from hitting the ground, exhaling sharply and shutting his eyes tight. For a tiny moment, he tried to discover if he was dead or still falling, but the ground appeared to keep still. The sound of two thumps dangerously close made the pilot open his eyes abruptly and Cid froze.

He found himself staring at a pair of big army boots straight in front of his face, and he slowly moved his hands to push himself up. The boots were followed by sturdy legs, a narrow waist and a huge torso. Cid felt his jaw drop and disbelief flooded him when his gaze finally fell on a familiar face.

The blonde fought himself up into a sitting position and scrambled backwards. "Y... You..." A jolt of raging pain shot up his leg as Cid's ankle protested violently against the movements and he settled to point an accusatory finger in the direction of the person wearing the hated Jinrei uniform. "You bastard! So that's why we never heard from ya! The reason why you were too damn busy to come to Tifa's frigging wedding! You traitor!" Cid was breathing hard with anger and fear, realising he had no way of escaping this time. "I hope yer gonna get some huge prize for turnin' in one of yer former friends, 'cause you ain't gonna have any real friends left after this! Dammit, Barret, how the fuck could you join his side?"

Sighing, Barret shook his head. "You haven't changed, you foo. Still throwing that lip around and not listening to what others got ta say!"

Cid glanced around, cursing when he saw the Venus Gospel lying out of his reach. "I think that uniform says it all, buddy!"

"Will ya calm yer scrawny ass down and listen?" Barret trudged over to pick up the lance, glancing somewhat curiously at it before walking over to hand it out to Cid. "I ain't here to capture ya, ok?"

Slowly accepting the weapon, Cid clutched the Venus Gospel close and stared suspiciously at the other man. "Yeah? Then what? You out enjoying the scenery?"

Chuckling, Barret shook his head as he pulled out a Cure materia to attach it to his gun arm. "I live nearby here. Wanted to check up on them Zoloms. Lately they been wandering out of da swamp and causing a mess fer people."

Cid forced back a pained sound as Barret cast a Cure2, his swollen ankle burning under the healing spell. "But the uniform..."

"Ah, well," Barret held out a hand to help Cid up on his feet again. "Ya see, after we kicked Sephiroth's lilly ass to kingdom come, I noticed this recruiting to some underground army. Figured I'd take a look. Make sure there wasn't some crazy man eager to cause trouble again. But ya can guess my suspicion was correct, huh? After that, I knew Cloud and you guys would take up the fight, so what better advantage than someone on the inside?" He laughed at the relieved look on Cid's face, slapping the pilot's shoulder HARD before yanking him along. "Thanks a lot fer the confidence tho! C'mon. We can talk back at my place."

Stumbling after the former leader of AVALANCHE, Cid wondered how he was going to break the news. "Hey, Barret?" An acknowledging grunt. "Barret, you know Sephiroth ain't dead, right?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Sephiroth?" 

The soft voice seemed to come from a million miles away, veiled in soft tenderness and badly hidden concern. He came to the conclusion that he liked that voice. It was a nice voice. He wished it would speak again.

"Sephiroth, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Ah, if Sephiroth's unconsciousness could smile, it did. There was something about that voice that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. Like he wanted to wrap that voice around himself and hide forever. And it seemed oh so familiar...

"Sephiroth, please... Open your eyes... Look at me..."

And in a heartbeat, Sephiroth knew. Aeris was calling out for him. And reptile eyes opened to find the flower girl's face hovering over him, green eyes filled with worry. He wasn't really aware of how he lifted his hand to touch her cheek.

"Oh, Sephiroth! I was so worried!" Aeris placed her own hand over his, holding it against her cheek as she smiled through tears.

Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings, Sephiroth found himself lying beside a brick wall inside the remains of a house. What the...? Then his memory started to wake up as well, and he remembered. Gently prying his hand free, Sephiroth tried to sit up. "That guy..." He had to bite back a pained cry as several broken ribs protested fiercly against his movement, and the silver haired man fell back down as he gingerly placed a hand to his chest. It hurt like hell. In fact, now that he was aware of it, it hurt like hell to just breathe.

"Lie still," Aeris instructed, pulling out a Cure materia. "I don't have anything to equip it with, so I'm going to place it in Masamune. Ok?"

Nodding, Sephiroth merely held out his hand. It didn't take two seconds before the sword had broken through the rubble covering it and was firmly in it's master's hand again. He waited as Aeris equipped the materia, then threw a couple of Cure3 spells.

Aeris finally dared to relax as Sephiroth slowly sat up with a groan, even if he was still clutching his ribs. Battered and bruised, still he was going to alright!

Sephiroth yelped with pain, but embraced her too quickly for her to pull away when Aeris suddenly hugged him desperately. Smiling against her hair, he drew in the wonderful scent of flowers. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Carefully glancing over where he'd seen Cloud and that flaxen haired man the last, Sephiroth frowned. No sign of them. "Aeris?"

"Yes?" The brunette pulled back to gaze at him, using the opportunity to let her fingers trail over his handsome features.

"Cloud... And that guy... What happened?" The silver haired general had a nasty feeling that he should have been dead. That flash of light... It should have killed him... Such strength... He'd never felt anything like it!

Sadness flooded Aeris' eyes and she gazed down. "That man... He took Jessie... Cloud was badly injured, but he went after them..." She knew it was no use in telling Sephiroth how worried she was for Cloud. "Then the army just withdrew..."

"Not much left to fight over," Sephiroth stated drily as he gazed around. Slowly getting up, he helped Aeris on her feet as well and glanced curiously over as he saw one of the Turks talking to some ShinRa soldier. "What are the Turks doing here?"

"Reno just appeared out of nowhere, and wherever he is; Rude is." Aeris knew she hadn't completely understood the red heads explanation, she had the sneaking feeling that the promise had been made to Rufus. Placing a gentle hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, Aeris gazed sadly up at him. "I heard about Rufus..."

Turning his face away, Sephiroth clenched his jaw hard against the strange feeling that jolted through him. He'd never mourned anyone before. "Yeah..."

That was when Aeris became aware of how there was something different about Sephiroth. His aura had changed. He simply... felt different. And it sent a chill down her spine. "Sephiroth?" The flower girl gently tugged at his arm for his attention. "What happened in Junon?"

Sephiroth tensed. "Jinrei soldiers attacked, and there was still small fight. Then Yuffie called Rufus on the PHS. She told him of the underground tunnels, and he quickly realised that the attack was a decoy. That they were really after Kalm. Then some Jinrei soldier, an officer, shot down the helicopter." He remembered too clearly the sight of the burning air craft, and the sight of the soldier responsible.

Aeris fell silent, but her face failed to hide the concern spreading through her. There was a harshness in Sephiroth's eyes now. A harshness she hadn't seen in them for over a year now. What else had happened in Junon that he didn't tell her?

* * *

Cloud tried to will away the dizziness that was still blurring his vision as he followed the tracks left behind by the man ironically called Joy, and his band of mercenaries that Cloud refused to acknowledge as soldiers. They were thugs. Nothing more. Goons hired to kill for money, with nothing they fought for or wanted to protect. 

Jessie.

He was going to get her back. He didn't know how or where, but he didn't care how or where. Cloud was getting her back, and that was all there was to it.

The injury Joy had delivered to Cloud could have been fatal if not a ShinRa soldier had appeared with a High Potion, but the former SOLDIER was unable to shake the picture of the flaxen haired General Joy pulling Jessie along. Taking her away. And her eyes had been filled with tears, locked on Cloud's trembling form in a pool of his own blood. She had screamed his name. That was the last thing he remembered.

Waking up to a stranger's face, asking him how he was feeling, Cloud had barely given the ShinRa soldier time to tell him what had happened. That Joy had withdrawn his army and they had travelled west. Then Cloud thanked the Planet for the chocobo standing right outside of town, unable to escape as it's bridle was tied to a small tree. He recognized the ShinRa mark on it's small saddle, but offered merely a whispered apology before he climbed up on the bird and steered it vest. Whoever had used the chocobo as transport to Kalm didn't need it as much as Cloud did.

Joy and his army had about an hours head start on him, but several of the soldiers were on foot, so he should be able to catch up with them.

How he was going to get Jessie away with him alone against almost a hundred men was a small detail that he refused to consider. Like Cid would have said; He'd just wing it!

Strange how the pain when Joy had run his sword through Cloud was nothing when compared to the feeling he got when he thought about never seeing Jessie again. The idea of never talking to her, seeing her smile or just sitting beside her... It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. It hurt so bad that he didn't think he could live if that happened. It didn't matter if Joy killed him, because if Cloud was never to see Jessie again then... Then he didn't care if he lived or not!

Lost in thought, he nearly failed to notice his PHS ringing. Cloud absently fumbled out the noisy device and swallowed hard as he saw the identity of the caller.

Aeris.

The last time he'd seen her, she'd been running towards the fallen form of Sephiroth. Their eyes had met briefly as she was kneeling beside the fallen General, cradling his head in her lap. Cloud had once again been breathless at her beauty, her eyes drawing his soul into them. She had said something, but the words hadn't been registered in his brain. He just taken in the sight of her one last time. His angel. Then Cloud got up on trembling legs and walked away.

He'd pushed Tifa away, rejecting the love she so openly placed at his feet. Once he'd realised that he could loose her to Rufus, it was too late.

Aeris had taken Sephiroth in under her wings. Given him his heart and soul. Cloud had been agonized to see it. Fought fiercly against it. But it was too late.

But as he'd watched Aeris kneeling beside her beloved Sephiroth in the ruined Kalm, Cloud had realised something.

Painful beyond belief, he'd lost both the women who'd been so special to him. He'd loved them both, in his way. But he had survived loosing them. Barely, but he had.

Cloud had suddenly realised that he would not survive loosing Jessie.

Swallowing hard, Cloud slowly pushed the dismiss button on his PHS before he turned off the entire thing. "I'm so sorry." He gently placed the PHS back into his pocket, forcing himself to gaze ahed. Aeris was not alone. Others were there, and no one would let anything happen to the flower girl.

Jessie was alone. Again. He was not going to let her down!

Urging the chocobo to pick up it's pace, the blonde forced away all the thoughts about his friends. Or, he tried to, anyway.

Tifa had just lost her husband, her beloved Rufus. She was probably heart broken. Cid had been slowly sauntering towards a nervous break down for some time now. Maybe the pilot had indeed fallen to pieces? Vincent was struggling hard to deal with the idea of Hojo wandering around freely. Rain was suffering under the gloomy atmosphere too. Yuffie still needed her revenge. Anger made her even more careless. Seto had been acting strangely lately. Something was on the huge beast's mind.

Shaking his head, Cloud drew a deep breath.

They were all just going to have to manage without him for a while.

"Hang on, Jessie," Cloud whispered, closing his mako eyes briefly. "I have something to tell you... Something I should have said before... Something I've never said to anyone before... So, you just hang on..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Barret said, as the two men were making steady progress across the dry plains. "Sephiroth ain't dead, but actually on our team now. Fighting for the good guys. Aeris ain't dead either, nor Hojo. But Rufus ShinRa got himself killed?" 

"Yeah," Cid replied silently, feeling that heavy cape of guilt settling on his shoulders again. Rufus was dead because of him. Because he insisted on protecting him against that crazy Jinrei. Halting, he glanced around and scratched his neck. "Hey, I think I recognize this place. Yeah, I do!" The pilot pointed an eager finger eastwards. "The chocobo farm is thataway! How about we run over and catch a ride to yer house? My feet are KILLING me!"

Barret caught a hold of Cid's arm as he was about to walk pass him. "The farm ain't there."

"Whaddya mean?" Cid yanked his arm free, huffing offended. "I just so happen to have an excellent memory! I recognize this area, and I know the farm is over there!"

Giving a slow shake of his head, Barret held his eyes meaningfully. "Ya don't understand what I'm sayin', Cid." He took a step closer, repeating in a slow manner. "The farm. It ain't there."

Cid just about felt the colour drain from his face, hearing the unspoken word ringing in the silence that followed. He suddenly felt ice cold underneath the scorching sun. The farm weren't there _anymore_.

Barret sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "The old man wouldn't co operate. Refused to deliver chocobos. They burned the place down to nuthin'." He flinched slightly at the stream of obscenities screamed from the pilot, feeling the anger and frustration, but merely motioned for Cid to follow him. "C'mon. It ain't that far now."

The two continued in silence for a while, then eventually they found themselves in front of a small house beneath one of the looming mountains.

"Now this place, I don't remember," Cid declared, crossing his arms with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, well, that's probably cuz I just built it a few months ago," Barret muttered, sounding more than a little embarrassed. "Now shut yer face and come on in." The larger man pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Hey, it's me. Brought a buddy. He's a bit of an ass, but just humor me, yeah?"

Cid opened his mouth to ask who the hell he was talking to, when a woman stepped into the hall and he froze.

The woman was slender and undeniably pretty. Thick, wavery red hair and sparkling green eyes that made the pilot instantly think about Aeris. Her smile was like spring, warm and inviting. "Hello."

"Uhm, er, hi," Cid managed to mumble, flinching at his own clumsiness.

Barret gesticulated faintly towards the woman, unable to hide a faint smile of affection. "This here is Tarita. Tarita, this piece of tumbleweed on legs is Cid Highwind."

Laughing softly, Tarita walked over and reached out a dainty hand. "Nice to meet you, Cid."

Cid barely managed to gather himself enough to take her hand and shake it briefly, before glaring over at the grinning Barret. "Ya know he ain't rich, right?"

Tarita ignored Barret's muttered curses and merely laughed softly again. "I see you are everything Barret said you would be, Cid Highwind."

The pilot sent Barret a suspicious look, and raised a dry eyebrow. "Dunnow about that..."

Huffing, Barret stomped by them. "Are you two gonna stay out here in da hall for the rest of yer lives?" He roughly pushed open the door to the living room and tried to ignore Tarita whispering to Cid about Barret always being grumpy until he had his tea, and the pilot actually had the nerve to tell her that Barret could damn well get his own tea. Cid Highwind had obviously developed a double morale since they'd met last. Which had been in Cid's house, with Shera balancing a trey with tea after another!

A few minutes later, he figured the joy of the reunion and seeing his friend unharmed were more important than anything else, so Barret ordered Cid to take a seat.

"Ya want me to git that for ya?" Barret asked, pointing towards the small bag Cid was clutching.

"No!" Cid yelped, clutching the bag slightly tighter. The contents of the bag were the vials Hojo had given him before he'd left Midgar, and Cid knew he'd only last a few hours without them before turning into one of those horrible creatures."I mean, that's okay. I prefer hanging on to it."

Barret frowned confused, but let the matter drop. "Whatever rocks your boat, man. So, you mind telling me just how you landed yer ass here in my backyard?"

Cid hesitated, fidgeting with a strap on the bag. "Jinrei's army was attacking Midgar, so I kinda took off... With me gone, he doesn't have a reason to attack Midgar, right?"

Nodding, Barret felt there were still something else the pilot had yet to tell him. "Prolly right'bout that, but yer kinda helpless on yer own, y'know... You can hide her if ya want to?"

Sending a prayer of apology, Cid stared at the floor. "Thanks."

* * *

"Why the flying fuck hasn't anyone put out those damn fires?" Reno screamed from his position on top on some rubble. He did not like the way the flames were consuming more and more of the ruined Kalm. 

A ShinRa officer glared annoyed at the Turk. "Because there isn't any water left!"

Reno jumped down to land in front of the man. "What are you talking about? Just use the sinks in the houses or something!"

"There isn't any water left!" The officer repeated, "at all! The wells have all dried up! It hasn't rained for ages, you know! The ground is completely dry!"

Cursing, the red head released the truth in the words, and quickly darted off back to Rude watching over Tifa. It was time to leave, and the faster, the better!

Aeris straightened from where she had tended to a bruised and blushing ShinRa soldier, and started slightly to find Sephiroth standing behind her. "Sephiroth! Something wrong?"

How was he supposed to tell her about the whispers in his head, the calling to search out Jenova, and not reveal what had happened? Sephiroth shifted uneasily, feeling his mind balancing on slippery ground. "Nothing is wrong." His voice sounded too harsh. Clearing his throat, Sephiroth took Aeris by the arm and lead her a small distance away from the ShinRa soldiers. "I just... I need to talk to you..."

Swallowing down the nervous feeling, Aeris reached out and caressed his cheek. "You know you can always talk to me. About anything. I love you, no matter what!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes briefly, feeling another tug, but forced himself to focus on Aeris. "Listen, everything has gone wrong, Aeris... Cloud has run off, Kalm is ruined, Yuffie hasn't even shown up, the helicopter got shot down and Cid has run away. It's out of our hands now." He saw the confusion in her eyes and hurried to continue. "What I'm saying is... It wont make any difference if we go back to Midgar or not... I mean, this isn't even really our fight! Why... Why can't we just return to Icicle town, huh? Just you and me. Like before."

Aeris took a step away, shaking her head. "Sephiroth... We can't... They need us!" She gesticulated faintly. "Tifa just lost her husband. Shera doesn't know if Cid is alive or not. Yuffie might need our help!"

"We've been fighting for everyone else for such a long time now, when are we going do something for us?" Sephiroth snapped angrily, his eyes flaring slightly with the pure colour of the Lifestream. "I'm sick of being some else's pawn!"

Slowly placing a hand over her heart, Aeris tried to calm the fear spreading through her. "Sephiroth... If we don't defeat Jinrei, there wont be any place for us to be together!"

He was over by her side in a second, arms wrapped tightly around her and his voice was trembling. "Aeris, please... Can't we just run away too? Everything is falling to pieces, and I don't want to loose you..."

Somehow Aeris knew it wasn't just the fighting alliance he was talking about. She could feel the distress radiate from him, the tension from his inner battles. "You wont loose me. I promise." She leaned back slightly to meet his eyes. "I love you no matter what."

Sephiroth drew a shivering breath, tightening his grip on her shoulders slightly. "Come with me, Aeris..."

"Aeris!" Reno called out as he stood a small distance from them, with the apathetic Tifa in his arms and Rude by his side. "I'm pulling the troops back to Midgar now. This place is burning down. You got one minute to tag along!"

Glancing from the retreating Turk to Sephiroth, Aeris felt her eyes well up with tears. "Sephiroth, we can't... We have to finish this. We have to help them, and then we can go back home. Ok?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Sephiroth felt Jenova's laughter ring through his mind, but he forced it quiet. In fact, he felt very calm himself at that moment. The silver haired man knew he wouldn't be able to change Aeris' mind, and knew he couldn't got with her to Midgar. The Ancients wouldn't allow it. And he didn't want to. He'd had it with taking orders! From ShinRa, from Jenova, and from the Cetra! Opening his eyes again, Sephiroth released Aeris and took a step away. "You'd better hurry then..."

Gasping, Aeris reached out a hand to touch his arm. "You can't leave me, Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth gazed over at a dying Jinrei soldier half covered by bricks. "You'll see me again. Now, go. There is something I have to do." And he didn't look back at her as he walked over to the unknown soldier, knowing he'd change his mind if he saw her agonized face. It didn't stop him from feeling like he was tearing his own heart out. Clenching his jaw, Sephiroth kneeled down beside the Jinrei soldier and tilted his head. "I'm going to make you a deal... You tell me the identity of a man, and I will put you out of your suffering. Refuse, and I leave you here for the flames." Smiling slightly at the terror in the soldier's eyes, the silver haired man nodded. "Good. This man I'm looking for, he killed a friend of mine. Shot down his helicopter. So I'm going to introduce him to another friend of mine; Masamune."

* * *

"What the hell happened out there?" The usually so cold Reeve had been pacing non-stop since the meeting had begun. "I don't believe this! I refuse to believe it!" 

Vincent didn't comment, glancing over at the gloomy faced Yuffie. He was actually glad to see that she was alright. She'd given him quite the scare when jumping out of the ground and plowing through Jinrei soldiers like they were weed. It wasn't like the merry ninja to be that blood thirsty, but he knew these were the men who'd slaughtered her people. There was still no sign of Hawk though. Or Cid.

And then there was the news about Rufus.

One shock after another, and Vincent could feel the ShinRa alliance shattering under the pressure.

"How could you let him escape?" Seto sneered furiously at the seemingly unaffected Hojo sitting at the opposite side of the table.

The scientist shrugged. "It was very easy, I assure you."

"But what are we going to do now?" Reeve exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. "With Rufus dead, we..."

"Shut your face!" Scarlet suddenly said, her voice dripping with venom. "If WEAPON wasn't able to kill him, you think he'd let himself die at the hands of a simple soldier?"

Reeve stuttered something, his face suddenly revealing his insecurity. "His helicopter was shot down, Scarlet. It was burned to cinder."

Getting to her feet abruptly, Scarlet delivered a stinging slap at Reeve's face before she stalked out. She wasn't crying, dammit! She wasn't!

"Amusing as this is," Hojo drawled, "I'm afraid it's not getting us anywhere."

"The half-dead geezer is right," Yuffie mumbled, staring at the table. "We should decide what to do..." She glanced over at the shell-shocked Reeve. "Can't you handle the shop for a while?"

Starting to life, Reeve stared wide-eyed at her. "I think you're thinking a little high of me. Sure, I can probably keep things floating for a little while, but we need someone who can deal with the soldiers. Someone who will gain their respect and the trust of the inhabitants of Midgar." He cleared his throat embarrassed and his eyes flickered nervously. "I'm... I'm really not good with crowds..."

"So, we'll use Cloud as a front face," Seto muttered, still glaring at Hojo's smug face.

Vincent finally made his presence known by speaking. "Reno reported in a few minutes ago. Cloud took off right after the attack on Kalm was stopped."

Reeve's eyes widened, then he slowly fell back in his chair. "Then... Sephiroth?"

Vincent shook his head.

"So this is it?" Yuffie asked silently, gazing from one to the other. "It's game over?"

No one would meet her eyes, and no one would answer.

* * *

_AN; Finally got up this chapter as well, and things are looking gloomy... Ah, I'm so not a nice person..._

_But, here are replies to some VERY nice persons! My beloved sponsors! Making this fic a better reading by their encouragements!_

_Demon Surfer; Actually, I was going for the Safer Sephiroth-look. You know, the multi winged, no legged, multi haloed creature that casts Supernova? And, yes, I too prefer wings to halos! Maybe Jenova and the Ancients should just be locked into a room where they can fight it out themselves and stop bothering others?_

_Sweetmaiden; thanks for your kind words! I did try to hurry this update, but forces are at work against me, I swear! And keep tuned to get all the answers you want!_

_Emerald drake; yes, flames I deserve, but hope you will forgive me! Read and enjoy, while I shall hurry the next chapter as an apology while also waiting for your update! I haven't forgotten, have you? Tybalt we must have!_

_Masked Felix; Glad you liked the chapter! I was worried that if Joy ran off with Aeris too, Sephiroth might have gone real bonkers and ruined the story. And the great confrontation between Sephiroth and the evil duo of Jenova and Lucrecia is coming up soon indeed! I always worry that my chapters are too long, as I tend to write on and on and on... Evil cliffhangers appear because I try to keep a certain length to them, but don't always succeed. Thank you for kind words!_

_Chibi Tary Demon; welcome back! 'pulls out banners and cake' Really happy that you're still hanging on to the fic! Non functioning review-button must die! And I'm thrilled beyond words that you liked my Rufus! 'does happy dance' Hope you stay tuned for the next chapters as well! Action, angst and a touch of fluff will be coming up soon!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; may all your exams be over, and that you aced them all! Glad I was able to cheer you up through that time, as your reviews makes said writer a happy one. Tifa is not doing so good, and only time will show if she'll ever get over the loss. Stay tuned for the next chapter, yeah?_

_Kit Thespian; Well, I fear that if I call Hojo a good guy, he'll threaten to quit my fic... But we'll certainly see more to him and sides that will reveal he's much more of a human than he wants other people to believe! He's a bit... fascinating, I find._

_The gr8sephiroth; hehe, hope you didn't overload too much, but I try to keep things interesting, at least! Keep reading and you will discover the impact every single event has! I will certainly keep an eye open for the fic, yes!_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; I actually found that I liked drunken-Cloud much better than sober-Cloud... And all that mako inside him has to be good for something, so why not quick sobering? And, yes, I totally agree with you. There definitely is something about Sephiroth and his, er, big sword. Ahem. Who doesn't love the Masamune? Sephiroth certainly does! I do too! Glad you like the fic, and stay tuned, neh?_


	27. Man on the edge

**27. Man on the edge.**

Lee. General Lee. A young man that had left Wutai a few years ago, and risen through Jinrei's military ranks at an amazing speed. A sharp mind combined with ruthless ambition was the perfect recipe for a strong general!

Sephiroth was going to enjoy killing him!

He tensed slightly as he felt Jenova pulling at him again, her presence even stronger since he'd told Aeris to go to Midgar and he went the opposite way. It would almost be too easy to give in. Especially as she promised to hand him Lee on a silver platter.

Only trouble was how he simply didn't trust her!

Sephiroth gave a mocking snort when Jenova tried to lure him with the support of his mother. He might still be unable to block her influence, but he was long beyond the point where he'd believe her claiming to be his mother.

Lucrecia.

The name came out of nowhere, and the silver haired warrior came to a halt. The name rung so familiar. Hadn't he read that name in Hojo's documents? Hadn't that name been linked to him somehow?

Jenova radiated satisfaction as Sephiroth tilted his head slightly and murmured; "Go on."

Tricked by Hojo and ShinRa, his birth mother had been forced to let him go. Yes, her name was Lucrecia, and she was still alive. All these years she'd thought he was dead, and Jenova had found her with the intent of reuniting mother and son. The three of them, like one big, happy family.

Sephiroth snorted again, but was unable to shake the words completely.

He remembered reading about the 'host' called Lucrecia. The host of Sephiroth.

Could it really be?

The silver haired general shifted uneasily, tempted but apprehensive.

Jenova slithered through his veins with the promise of Lucrecia eagerly awaiting her son, aching to see her beloved child!

Sephiroth shifted again. It was probably a trap... He couldn't trust Jenova...!

Another tug, and he unknowingly took a step north. Why? Why would Jenova do something like this for him? Even if Lucrecia was his mother, and actually alive, what was in it for Jenova? Sephiroth shook his head with scorn at the first excuses of Jenova doing it for love and as an apology, but then he felt the chuckle from the alien mind inside his own.

Maybe she was just curious? Maybe she did it to see what happened? Jenova was taunting him, and got smugger by the seconds as he took another step north. Maybe she had a trap set or a alternate motive, but didn't Sephiroth think he was smart and strong enough to win over her?

Sephiroth straightened slightly and nodded. That was true. He was both smarter and stronger than Jenova! If this was some trap, then he would see it coming and Jenova would pay! Suddenly he couldn't remember why he'd been worried in the first place!

Nobody defeated Sephiroth!

He didn't have anything to loose, did he? He was just going to check if what Jenova claimed was true, and if not, then he'd kill her and be on his merry way!

There was a slight taint to his laughter that would have alarmed AVALANCHE, as they all had heard it a year ago, but to Sephiroth it sounded perfectly normal.

A decision was made, and the silver haired man turned his path towards north.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but Jenova would lead him. She'd always been good at that!

Lucrecia... Was this person his mother? His real mother? The one that had haunted his dreams, and always sounded so sad? Was she the family he'd always yearned for? Had Hojo known she was alive and kept it from him? Who else had known Lucrecia was alive? Who had kept his mother from him?

Jenova knew who all the traitors were.

Jenova was going to tell him, and they were going to die along with that cursed Lee!

* * *

Tifa was curled up on her side, gazing emptily ahed. 

From time to time, she would turn her face into the pillow and draw in the lingering scent there. She could still catch the smell of Rufus there. Like he was just a trip to the office and would return at any minute.

How easy it was to believe that.

She couldn't let herself believe anything else. She couldn't afford to believe anything else. Her world would crumble.

Reno had brought her from Kalm to Midgar, but Tifa barely remembered anything from the trip. She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, did it?

Tears were welling up in her eyes again and the brunette turned to bury her face into the pillow.

Sometimes people would enter the room and try to talk to her. Telling her that they knew she was in pain, but that life had to go on. She had to pull herself together. What right did they have to say things like that to her? They knew NOTHING! They had no idea! How could they tell her to just accept it and move on?

How was she supposed to simply forget how Rufus would hold her close in early mornings and they would plan their future? Was she to accept that Rufus would never jump into the bath with her, despite how she told him there was no room, and he'd merely explained in a silky voice that they'd make it work anyway? Was she to forget about watching him reading through boring documents with one hand clutching his coffee cup and the other absently playing with his hair? Did they really think she was going to let go how Rufus would leave little presents where he knew she would find them, and act all shocked when she confronted him, claiming she had to have some other man on the side? Could somebody explain to her how she was to go on living knowing she'd never hear his voice again? Would anybody show her how it was even possible to smile again when Rufus wouldn't be there to return that smile?

Tifa shook silently as tears wouldn't be restrained no more, wetting the already damp pillow.

They had tried to tell her that she was still alive, but they were wrong. Rufus was such a big part of her, that his absence left half of her missing as well.

She simply did not care anymore.

Did not care about anything or anyone.

Tifa had even stopped listening when they came to talk to her, refusing the food they brought and turned away from the glasses of water they left by the bed side.

Time had stopped to mean anything the second Cloud told her, and she had no idea how long she'd been like this.

Memories were all that she had now.

The memory of Rufus walking away from her after the battle against Sephiroth, angry and hurt that she wouldn't come with him.

The memory of her surprise when he showed up at her bar, months later, and the look in his amazingly blue eyes. His arms around her and his voice in her ear.

Tifa shivered hard, but forced herself to remember his reaction to when he returned from the office and found that she'd completely redecorated his apartment. It was painful, but she actually managed a faint smile at that memory.

She could never forget the pride in his eyes when she realised he'd opened two new orphanages in Midgar for the ones left after the Meteor's attack and showered him with kisses for having a heart.

Tifa clutched the pillow hard when she remembered Rufus proposing to her, how hard her heart had been racing and how endlessly happy she'd been.

Their wedding. She sobbed agonized at the memory of their dance. The fire works. The perfect day.

Dear Planet, she needed him back!

He couldn't seriously just leave her like this and expect her to go on? She'd struggled through her life only to find her heaven, and then have it yanked away from her!

No, Tifa couldn't forget.

Wouldn't forget!

If Rufus thought that he could escape her in death, then he was very wrong!

Where Rufus ShinRa went, then Tifa Lockhart ShinRa would go too!

She'd lied in their wedding vows, not even death was going to part her from him!

* * *

Gently massaging his upper arm, Cid glanced out the window and up at the star lit sky. 

Time was running out.

Tomorrow he wouldn't have anymore antidote left, and he'd either have to return to Midgar or blow his brains out. This last hour had proved that the infection was still there and eager to turn him into a mindless thing. It was a strange and futile hope that had made him postpone his injection a few hours, but soon the pain was spreading from the still gaping wound and Cid knew he was far from cured yet.

These days had been strange. Hiding out at Barret's place had given him time to think in peace, but he simply couldn't shake the feeling that he was being somewhat of a coward.

True, he'd left Midgar to protect his friends, and Barret could tell him that Jinrei had spread his troops throughout the lands in search of him and no more attacks had been made on Midgar. But Cid was miserable. He was just as captured here as back in Midgar, and he was missing Shera so badly that he thought he might be going a little insane. Was it possible for him to return to Midgar without Jinrei knowing? He had the feeling that his friends might be worried about him as well, and maybe even need his help now that Rufus ShinRa was dead.

Barret had even heard rumours that Cloud had run off as well. What the hell was up with that?

The pilot sighed wearily, remembering the days when his life hadn't been this complicated. He wondered how different things would have been if he hadn't joined up with Cloud and the others a year ago...

No, Cid shook his head, he didn't regret that. Without them he wouldn't have Shera as a wife and seen the universe!

Still, every time Sephiroth showed himself; Cid's life took a nosedive for shit valley!

Resigning, he wandered over to open his small bag and picked out a small vial along with a syringe before wringing off his shirt.

He really hated this.

Sitting down, he fastened the tourniquet and filled up the syringe, feeling like he'd been doing this for years instead of a few days. The pilot was starting to feel like a damn pin cushion!

And once again, fate was against him, as no sooner had the needle entered his arm did Barret open the door.

Staring with surprise, the former leader of AVALANCHE froze in the doorway. His mother had always said his habit of entering rooms without knocking would someday earn him an eyeful of something he didn't want to see. Apparently, she had been right all along! Cid with a needle up his arm, pale and damp with sweat, was not something he'd been prepared to face!

Closing his eyes briefly, Cid finished the injection and slowly straightened. "Guess my secret is out, huh?"

Barret started slightly and snapped out of his numbness. "Damn right, foo! The hell do ya think yer doing ?"

"It's not what you think," Cid muttered, undoing the tourniquet. With a silent hiss of pain, the pilot also undid the bandage around his shoulder to reveal the swollen wound. "The injections keeps this ugly mother in check, ok?"

"That's one bad booboo, awright," Barret muttered, frowning with disgust at the dark and moist injury. "How did ya get that?"

Reaching out for a new bandage, the pilot sighed with gratitude as Barret darted over to hand him it. "Thanks." He carefully covered up the wound again, twitching with pain from time to time. "It's a souvenir from your pal Jinrei. One of his goons bit me, and if I don't get my shots then I'm gonna turn into some zombie thing!"

Barret shook his head as he slowly sank down in a chair. "Damn, man, why didn't ya tell me?"

Cid managed a faint, bitter smile. "Dunnow. Liked how the way I was treated like a normal person instead of a disease, I guess." He drew a tired hand through his blonde hair and his shoulders sagged with defeat. "I should have told you. Sorry." Gazing out the window again, Cid sighed. "I only got one day worth of injections left, so I gotta decided what to do..."

"Ya thinking about returning to Midgar?" Barret asked silently, leaning slightly forward while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Dunnow," Cid glanced over at him. "Either that, or blow my brains out. Whaddya think?"

* * *

"Anything special you wanted?" Hojo asked absently, adjusting the focus on his microscope slightly to see the effect of his newly developed drug on one of Cid's blood samples. 

Aeris shifted uneasily from where she was standing in the doorway. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, lucky me," Hojo muttered, reaching over to pick up some vial or something. "As much as the prospect fills me with utter joy, I do have other pressing matters to tend to."

"More important than your son?" Aeris asked, and she caught the second of hesitation in Hojo's movements before the scientist snorted dismayingly. Gathering her courage, Aeris took a step inside and folded her hands nervously over her stomach. "Something is wrong with Sephiroth... I'm afraid... Afraid that Jenova might be affecting him again..."

Hojo's face lifted abruptly from his microscope and he felt a shiver of excitement go through him. "Jenova... is alive?" Those damn Cetra had cut him off from Jenova completely, and with her defeat under AVALANCHE Hojo had merely assumed they had killed her.

- When you assume, you make an **ASS** out of yo**U** and **ME** both...

Forcing herself to continue, Aeris also took another step towards him. "Yes... She is still alive... This last year, Jenova has been contained up in the Northern Crater, but Sephiroth's been acting strange, so..."

"So you think something has happened and that she is free once more," Hojo finished the sentence absently, before turning to face the pale flower girl with a smirk. "Right?"

"Right," Aeris confirmed, swallowing hard under the razor sharp gaze. There was always something frightening about Hojo's eyes. Hazel brown with specks of pure gold. And almost too intelligent for any human being to possess. "Is it possible?"

Hojo tilted his head with mocking friendliness. "With Jenova, anything is possible. That's what you fools never realised!"

Aeris' green eyes narrowed and she straightened. "Is that so? How come is it that us 'fools' were the one who defeated you, and you were reduced to a dying mutant before becoming the Cetra's servant?"

Flinching like she'd slapped him, Hojo drew a sharp breath. "You got a sharper tongue than your kin, Cetra girl." He forced a tiny smile that almost looked painful. "As for your question, if Jenova has found a way out of the Northern Crater, you can be certain that she will go after Sephiroth. The boy might be strong, but Jenova is always stronger."

Aeris blinked away tears, and she felt fear wrap around her heart. "He defeated her once!"

Snorting, Hojo measured her drily. "If Jenova is still alive, then she's far from defeated. I suggest you start saying your prayers for your precious Sephiroth."

"Were you always this cold?" Aeris asked silently, gazing at him with something that could only be pity. "Don't you care about anything anymore?"

Clenching his jaw hard, Hojo had to fight against the urge of screaming to remove that look off her face. "You don't know anything about me, Cetra. Now, leave me alone."

Watching as the scientist turned his back against her, Aeris felt a little more braver. She'd hit a nerve, had she not? "You never let anyone know anything about you, Hojo, so how can you expect me to be any different? And my name is Aeris."

"I don't care what your name is!" Hojo snapped with a little more force than he'd intended, but her presence was starting to unnerve him. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?"

Glancing down at her stomach, Aeris swallowed hard. "I guess you heard, huh? I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl..." She smiled faintly, stroking her stomach lovingly. "Sephiroth was so shocked... Me too, to be honest, but I don't mind... In fact, I'm very happy about it... I think Sephiroth is too."

There was a sharp sound as the vial Hojo had been clutching actually cracked in his hand and he turned abruptly to glare at Aeris. "Either you leave, or I swear I will!"

Aeris sent him a sad smile. "Very well. I'll leave you to your research. It's safer that way, right?"

Hojo was breathing hard as he was staring at the now empty door way, ignoring the ache in his bleeding hand. Damn that girl! Damn her to hell and damnation! He didn't care! He did NOT care!

* * *

On the ceiling of the highest building in Midgar, Vincent was absently polishing the already shining Death Penalty. In fact, he'd just polished every gun in his collection and was starting over again. 

He was used to being haunted by gloomy thoughts. He'd always been a moody person. But now it was threatening to suffocate him.

So many things had happened now, and he had a hard time accepting them all.

Rufus' death might be the hardest thing to accept of them all, but Vincent was a realist and realists knew one rarely survived being shot down in a helicopter.

The dark haired man sighed and glanced up at the star lit sky.

A year ago, they knew their enemy and knew what to do.

Now, it seemed like nothing was what it seemed. Sephiroth had become their ally, but suddenly vanished without a trace. Cloud abandoned them all to find the girl called Jessie. Cid had escaped from them, like they were prison guards and he their unwilling captive. Seto was perhaps the biggest worry of them all.

No, that place he would have to share with Hojo.

The question that haunted them all was the simple; What were they going to do now?

Vincent sighed and started polishing the Death Penalty again. With Cid gone, there was nothing here that Jinrei wanted. And the pilot had fled by his own will, so hunting him down was out of the question. Cid would have to return by his own will as well.

Rufus' demise that left the ShinRa army in disarray, and no one was able to step up to the position of leader. Tifa wasn't even getting of bed, and was showing to sign of exiting her little world of torture. He hadn't been to see her. Vincent knew too well what she was going through.

A light breeze came out of nowhere and played lightly with his long, black hair. The last month, even the wind had appeared to loose strength, making the heat even more unbearable. The ground was so dry that a thick layer of dust was constantly lingering in the air. Reeve had even been mentioning that if things didn't change soon, then they'd have to start rationing the water in Midgar.

Vincent knew the drought was no coincidence. It was all connected to Jinrei and the elemental materia.

Things were not looking good at all.

And they still had no idea what to do.

Sighing, the silent figure of Vincent got up and holstered the Death Penalty. He was no leader. He couldn't tell them the answers, but he was going to be there with them until the end. In all the uncertainness, that was Vincent's pillar.

A few minutes later, he was walking down the hall and was a little surprised to see Rain talking to Reeve outside their room.

"Vincent!" Reeve greeted, and Rain exhaled relieved at the sight of him. It was strange. She knew he wouldn't abandon her or their daughter, but she still felt uneasy every time he wandered off on his own and out of her sight.

Vincent nodded in return, letting his eyes voice the question for him.

"What am I doing here at this hour?" Reeve automatically spoke what the red eyes were saying, and then cleared his throat embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Vincent, but it's still the matter of Seto that keeps bothering me. Can we really trust him? He brought this unknown army into Midgar, almost like he knew about Rufus before we did!"

Vincent glanced over at Rain, who shrugged and took the hint to leave. Gazing back at Reeve, Vincent frowned slightly. "I don't think he's out to betray us, but my instincts says for us not to trust him. He has an agenda of his own. He wont hesitate to sacrifice us to achieve what he wants."

Nodding, Reeve sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "That is what I fear too." There was a short silence and finally Reeve spoke again. "I didn't think it would turn out like this, Vincent. After defeating Jenova and Sephiroth, I actually thought things would get better... I mean, Rufus actually started doing good and everyone else finally got their lives back on track! We were supposed to live happily ever after!"

Vincent turned his face away. "There is no happily ever after."

* * *

"You sure about this?" Cid glanced a final time over at Barret, seeing the pain in the other man's eyes at the separation from his red-haired companion. 

"Is awright," Barret muttered, waving a final time back at Tarita. "She understands. She's a good woman, y'now."

Nodding, the pilot reined in his restless chocobo to keep it from taking off. "I don't doubt that, bud. But yer getting yer ass involved in some dangerous shit here, and ya look like ya got a pretty good life here. Shouldn't toss something like that away easily."

"Ain't tossin' away anything, foo!" Barret snapped, digging his heels into his chocobo before he changed his mind. "I'll be back here. Jest can't send a hopeless case like you on yer way all alone. 'Sides, sounds like my old buddies could use my help!"

Cid couldn't exactly argue against that, but also knew he would never forgive himself if something happened to Barret. Rufus got killed because he was trying to protect Cid, and could have been living a happy life with Tifa if he hadn't gotten involved. If Barret were to share the same fate, then Cid would certainly never forgive himself!

The chocobos ran for a while in silence, and finally they halted at the top of a small hill where they could see the contour of Midgar in the horizon.

For some reason, Cid was actually nervous about returning. So far, they hadn't been spotted, but there was always the reaction of his friends to fear.

Leaving Midgar had been a decision made within seconds, and only Shera knew of that plan. The others might not be all that happy to see him again. Hell, maybe they were glad that the heat was finally off them! Swallowing hard, Cid suddenly felt sick. Tifa probably hated him, Shera was in Midgar, Vincent had Rain and his daughter there, and everyone else would once again be in danger if he returned! Jinrei would find out, Cid was sure of it! The pilot shook his head and made his chocobo back up. He couldn't do this to them! And without more antidote, his days were over! He was NEVER turning into one of those monsters and he was NOT going to fall into Jinrei's hands! No, his days were over and that was that!

Suddenly a hand reached out and took a firm hold of his reins, halting the pilot's retreat.

Blinking confused, Cid glanced over at Barret.

"No more runnin'," Barret said calmly, holding his eyes with a firm gaze. "They ain't mad, only worried. 'Kay? They your friends, foo. They wanna help ya, and Jinrei isn't gonna disappear just 'cause your ass is gone. Time to fight, Cid Highwind."

Time to fight, Cid repeated the words inside himself, feeling a flicker of his old spirit rise stubbornly. The pilot suddenly realised that nothing had changed, but it was indeed time to fight! Rufus ShinRa would have been furious if he'd seen Cid run off like he had. His death was not going to be in vain! The others had fought so hard to keep him alive, and this was the only way he could pay them back; Cid Highwind was going to stay alive!

Nodding, Cid drew a deep breath before managing a weak grin. "Damn right, ya ugly ox! And Cid Highwind is gonna kick Jinrei's ass!"

"Hey!" Barret exclaimed as Cid's chocobo rushed forward from the kick it received from the excited pilot. "The hell kinda thanks is that?" He set his own chocobo in chase after Cid's. "Git back here so I can wring yer scrawny neck and end this problem!"

And for the first time in so very long, Cid Highwind actually laughed.

Even with his confidence back in order, the pilot was feeling nervous as they approached Midgar and almost held his breath when they were forced to halt at the entrance check-point. The ShinRa guard muttered something in his head-set and soon a familiar person came walking towards them.

Cid lifted his hand slightly in a meek greeting.

Vincent's face showed no emotion as usual, but he nodded at the guards. Waiting patiently as Cid and Barret got off their chocobos and walked over to him. "Barret... I see you found the runaway."

"Yeah, the dunce came tumbling down a mountain and landed on my doorstep. Dunnow who was most surprise to see the other tho." Barret grinned widely, slapping Vincent's should hard. "Good ta see ya pale carcass again, Vinnie!"

Stumbling a step to regain his balance, Vincent failed to hold back a slight smile. "Haven't changed, I see. Very well, I guess we should proceed up to the meeting room. There's a lot of people eager to have a word with you, Cid."

Cid felt that dread go through him again. "Oh...?"

"Yes," Vincent said as he turned to guide them, "Shera is perhaps the most eager of them all."

Smiling faintly, Cid realised he was just as eager to see his wife again. Maybe Barret was right, after all? Things could work out, couldn't they?

* * *

Sephiroth halted and gazed around, standing by the restless sea. He'd been wandering for days now, and Jenova kept telling him he was getting closer but he had the distinct feeling she was just telling him that to shut him up. 

That was until the ground began shaking and he stumbled a step back, the Masamune drawn in an instant and ready for battle.

His surprise didn't lessen when the ground lifted to reveal a huge hatch opening an underground tunnel leading underneath the sea.

Hesitating, he didn't move until Jenova urged him on for the third time. Almost there. Just a little longer now.

Sephiroth's hand kept resting on the hilt on the Masamune even after he'd holstered it again, not trusting the darkness barely lit up by tiny lamps. It was clear that this tunnel was frequently used and he had a sneaking suspicion about who was using it. Jinrei and his little army had made damn sure they had the advantage of surprise attacks by digging out these tunnels!

Suddenly there was a sound, like something moist moving over the floor, and Sephiroth instantly went into a fighting stance with the Masamune drawn.

His eyes slowly closed as he felt the first tentacle sneak around his chest, and the silver haired warrior exhaled relieved when the second tentacle slithered up his left arm. "Jenova... You shouldn't sneak up on people with sharp swords..." He holstered the Masamune and took a step away from the uncanny embrace, turning to face the unshapely lump that was the Crisis. "I'm here. Now, where is she?"

Impatient. Jenova waved a dancing and taunting tentacle, but quickly lowered it when she saw Sephiroth's eyes narrow.

That was when he heard footsteps, and a figure was slowly approaching from behind Jenova.

Was this really her? Sephiroth wasn't even aware of how his heart began racing and his guard dropped completely as he tried to will himself into seeing the approaching person before the light would allow him.

"Sephiroth?" The voice was sweet and gentle, and strangely familiar despite how he knew he'd never heard it before.

Swallowing hard, Sephiroth braced himself. "That's me. Who are you?"

Stepping into the light, a woman with long, chestnut colour hair was gazing at him with tears in her lovely eyes. "Sephiroth, it's me. Your mother." She took another step towards him, tilting her head and wringing her hands anxiously. "They... they said you were dead... They lied to me... All of them... I didn't want to believe... But you're not dead, are you?"

Sephiroth found himself unable to move, stunned by the fact that this might not be the lie he'd feared it to be. This woman. He could even see the traces of his own face in hers, the shape of her eyes, the line of her jaw and several little things that seemed to be copied from his own face. But, in reality, his face was copied from hers, right? Because... she was his mother.

Lucrecia took another few steps towards him, tilting her head the other way now. "You're so beautiful, Sephiroth. So strong. Just like I hoped you would be. No, you're even more perfect." She smiled sweetly, "Sephiroth, I've waited so long for this... To finally hold you in my arms..."

Shaking his head, Sephiroth almost found it hard to breathe. A part of him screamed for him to turn around and run. Run as fast as he could. But his body simply wouldn't obey him. He was feeling so tired. So endlessly tired. Like he'd finally come to the end of a long journey.

Jenova was silent. Watching. And waiting.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Lucrecia approached him further, "I understand if you're angry with me... I've been a bad mother... But they tricked me! They lied!" She reached out, finally close enough, and let her hand gently move along Sephiroth's jawline. "I've finally found you, son. My beloved child. My Sephiroth."

Exhaling, Sephiroth closed his eyes as he fell to his knees.

"That's it, my darling boy," Lucrecia cooed as she crouched down to wrap her arms around him. "You're home now. You're finally home. My beloved son is finally home!"

Sephiroth fought to open his eyes, slowly wrapping his own arms around Lucrecia. "Mother..."

"Yes," Lucrecia smiled, resting her cheek to the silver hair as tentacles were carefully wrapping around them both. "You're with your mother now, Sephiroth. Everything is going to be alright. I'm never going to let you go again. My darling, beloved son!"

* * *

_Yes, I am finally back! For those who didn't see the message on my profile, this delay is because of my trip to the wonderful Roskilde! Now, hopefully, things will be back on track even with me going away for a few days due to a glorious thing called a 'lap-top'! Perfect for writing on lazy summer evenings on ones vacation! Anyway, be sure to let me know what you think and I might struggle a bit more to actually update within reasonable time! As always, huge thanks to the ones kind enough to leave me a review! Still loving every single one! Every chapter is for them!_

_And now, to my sponsors! Making this place a good place to put a fic!_

_Generosa; Yes, a lot of people tend to forget about Sephiroth's morphing ability, and it's a strong possibility that we will see more to his other looks! Hope you'll stay tuned to see it happen! Thanks for your words!_

_Onyx; Glad you like the fic! Yes, Cloud finally realised his affection for Jessie is in fact love, but there is always the question if he's going to be given the chance of telling her! Yes, I tend to be mean to our poor Cloud... And I'm really glad that you liked Rufus and Tifa together, as I loved writing those scenes!_

_Chibi Taryn Demon; All my reviewers deserve banners and cake, but I'm really honoured that you like my fic as much! Makes one actually wanna write more! And just being mentioned in the same sentence as LOTR simply took my breath away! I was in tears at the end of the first one! As for how many chapters, I'm honestly not sure. I never thought it would turn out to be this long, so... I don't know. A trilogy? If the public would want it, I'm not dismissing it! Thanks for kind words!_

_Artec; Yes, things are happening all the time, and I'm struggling to keep up with the pace of my own ideas! I'm honoured that you like my fic, and your words made my day! Stay tuned, neh?_

_Sweetmaiden; Hereby updated, and I hope you survived the long wait! When the festival calls, one simply must obey... But it's a year to next time, so chapters will be up and running again now!_

_Emerald drake; ah, yes, it's always annoying when the real world keeps hassling me too! Just want to be left alone and write, but no... It's a good thing I'm patient tho! Your fic is worth it! And hope you found a gleam of hope in this semi-dark chapter..._

_Oblivionknight7; The idea is actually very tempting, and I might have considered it if Seto did not have a role to play later in the story... Might drop a bucket on him tho..._

_AchikaMiyu; I even surprised myself on the last chapter, finding ways to make everyone even more miserable. Hey, at least things can't get any worse, right? Or? Had planned for Barret's entry when I started writing this, and finally he got his big entrance! And even Cloud has to see the obvious eventually? Glad you really liked Rufus! Huge thanks for your words!_

_LadyKadaj; Scarlet has a bit of a temper, yes. I find that I like her, despite how everyone tries to make her into a bimbo slut. You can't be head of weapons department without brains, right? And Hojo is a mystery even to me. I swear, he's not making sense! And drunk Cloud is much, much more fun than sober Cloud! Annoying as he is! And I really appreciate that you like the length of my chapters! Like I said, I worry that they're too long sometimes, but then I'll just direct them to speak with you, yeah? Huge thanks for your kind review, you know how much they mean to me!_

_Thegr8sephiroth; I can up to some point agree that Sephiroth's eyes might be more cat-like, but the thought of reptile just came to me when I played the game for the first time and the thought just stuck, you know? Sephiroth wasn't knocked out for more than max an hour and his regeneration doesn't work as fast as Jinrei's. He would have been regenerated eventually, but using materia was just faster and more convenient! And, yes, everything is just chaos in this fic, isn't it?_

_Demon Surfer; That's the Safer-Sephiroth, I was talking about, yes. And a lot of people would have preferred for the Ancients and Jenova to settle things far away from them, but it's always the innocent who must suffer in a war, right?_

_Nicholas Bledsoe; And welcome back to the reviewing sponsor team! Yes, things aren't good. I'm glad you still find this fic worth reading, and that it's still capable of making you involved in the characters fates! I happen to love happy endings myself, but tend to write angst and misery. I'm a walking contradiction, yes. As for Cloud having a child and having that team up with Sephrioth's child to drive their parents insane might be a good idea for a trilogy maybe? Huge thanks for your words! Stay tuned, neh?_

_Sakuya; Welcome back to you too, and mail has been sent! Hope you enjoy!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; Good that nasty exams are over, and now you can just eagerly await good results! Sorry for the delay in the update, but as I've explained; Roskilde festival is not easily ignored! However, things should be back on track now and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the next ones!_

_Well, a new chapter up and things are moving along. Be sure to press that review button and let me know what you think! Your words inspire and make this fic better! Become one of the sponsor team now! All it costs is a review! Join and recieve a free answer! Until next time, all you good folks!_


	28. Turn of the tide

**28. Turn of the tide**

Barret closed the door silently behind him, entering the semi-dark room to approach the woman curled up on the bed. Tifa had her back towards him, and the others said she had been like this ever since her return to Midgar. Rufus ShinRa's death had completely broken her spirits, and no one appeared to be able to reach her.

"I hear you haven't been quite yerself, Teef." Barret sat down on the bed, reaching out his human hand to gently touch her shoulder. "In fact, the rumours are so bad that they actually dragged my ass over half the continent jest to check up on ya!"

Tifa opened her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, but didn't turn to face him. There was a short silence before the words were whispered; "You didn't come to the wedding..."

Barret nodded, acknowledging his guilt while he continued to stroke her shoulder. "Yeah, I know... But I've been working under-cover at Jinrei's place, and we were on a mission... I'm sorry I missed it..."

"You never liked him anyway," Tifa said distantly, clutching the pillow slightly tighter.

Barret cleared his throat awkwardly, gazing down at the floor. "Think what you want, Teef, but I actually came to realise he wasn't all that bad. Jest a bit of a snob. I wanted to be at yer wedding. I really did. Marlene still hasn't forgiven me for not letting her nag you into letting her be ya flower girl."

Smiling faintly, Tifa then sniffled. "I missed you there."

"I'm here now," Barret declared gently. "So how about I get a hug?"

Tifa hesitated briefly, then she slowly turned over and wrapped her arms around the muscular neck like she had done many times before. "He's gone, Barret... They keep saying he's gone...!"

"I hear ya, girl," Barret muttered softly, wrapping his own human arm around her thin frame. "But I also hear he ain't completely gone.." Smiling gently at the confused look Tifa sent him, Barret then shrugged. "The lives inside you, Teef, they're a part of him too."

Wine coloured eyes widened slightly, then filled with tears. Tifa sobbed silently as she let Barret cradle her in his arms, placing her own hands on her stomach. Rufus would never have forgiven her for endangering the twins... "I never... even got to tell him... about... twins..." Tifa choked out between tears, stroking her stomach apologetically.

"Ya should make sure you can tell yer kids about their father," Barret advised silently, feeling how horribly unfair it was to have the too kind Tifa in so much pain.

Nodding, Tifa sniffled. "You're right..."

Barret exhaled relieved, hugging her slightly closer. "That's my girl! We've been through a lot of shit together, Teef, so we've come too far to give up now!" He rested his chin on top of her head, sighing. "And there's a bunch of lost people out here that needs ya."

Closing her eyes, Tifa swallowed hard. "How bad is it...?"

"Bad," Barret admitted. "At least Cid is back, but there's no sign of Spikey nor Psyko..."

Managing a faint smile at the horrible nicknames, Tifa still felt more than a little worried to hear both Cloud and Sephiroth had vanished without a trace. "Then... who is in charge of Midgar?"

"At the moment, Reeve might be lurking in the shadows, but it's all Seto's game now." Barret grunted to underline his dislike for the situation. "That cat is up to something! He brought in a bunch of goons. The same damn goons that got ya shot, Teef!"

"What?" Tifa tensed and sat up to face him, ignoring the dizzy feeling. "The attack wasn't from Jinrei? And Seto brought them here?"

Barret got up, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Nah, the attack wasn't Jinrei. The Cetra wanted to assure themselves ShinRa's support, so the idea was a fake assassination attempt at his life, leaving the impression that it was Jinrei's army. You, I think they said, was an accident. They took advantage of the accident afterwards. They got the result they wanted, right?"

Tifa drew a hand over her tired eyes, feeling a flicker of anger and disbelief. Weren't the Ancients on 'their' side? Weren't they the 'good' guys? And still they were willing to sacrifice lives to manipulate their allies? "Barret... You can't let them get away with this... I can't... I'm not..." She let her hand sink before gesticulating faintly. "You're our last hope, Barret..."

* * *

Aeris gazed out over the dry plains and she couldn't help the thoughts that kept haunting her mind. So many questions. It seemed that lately all there was questions and no answers. It was now three weeks since she'd seen Sephiroth and there had been no sign of him. Just like he'd dropped off the face of the planet. 

She knew he wasn't dead.

Nor was there any trace of Cloud or Jessie. And that worried her almost as much as Sephiroth's disappearing act.

Sighing, she turned away from the window and absently placed a hand to her stomach as if to at least calm the life inside her. Who could have known that things would get like this? All those days she'd spent planting those flowers in the church Aeris had always pictured her future as a bright and happy one. The dreams of a naive little girl. Raising a hand to her tired eyes, Aeris swallowed hard to keep herself together. She had some happy times, hadn't she? Yes, in the ice lands when it been just her and Sephiroth. Why couldn't they just have stayed there?

Aeris sensed him even before he spoke. Before his arms went around her and she could lean her head back against his chest.

"I told you that we'd see each other again," Sephiroth murmured against her hair, inhaling the delightful scent of flowers.

Trying in vain to fight against the uneasy feeling racing through her, Aeris nodded. "You did." She hesitated before turning in his arms to gaze up at his face. "What have you done?" He looked the same, but her heart could painfully easy read the change inside him. She almost didn't recognize his soul.

"Nothing much," Sephiroth murmured, much more interested in cupping her face with his hands to make sure she was really there and not just some dream again. "I have some amazing news though."

Aeris managed a faint smile, reaching up to place her own hands over his. "Oh? What?"

"I found my mother," Sephiroth whispered, and then took Aeris' hands firmly between his as he saw the look in her eyes. "No, Aeris, I'm not talking about Jenova! That thing will not trick me again! No, this is my real mother! Her name is Lucrecia. She thought I was dead, so she was so happy to see me too!"

Turning her face away, Aeris focused on breathing. Lucrecia. She was alive? Still, that didn't explain the change in him. "And Jenova? Is she alive as well?"

Sephiroth tensed and hesitated. "Jenova..." He released her and stalked over to the window before spinning around to look at Aeris again. "She's not going to trick me this time! I have control!"

Green eyes filled with tears as Aeris shook her head slowly. "Oh, Sephiroth..." So her worst fears had come true...

"No, you don't understand!" Sephiroth exclaimed angrily, "It was Jenova who lead me to Lucrecia, but that was all! She's not inside my head, Aeris! Not like before!"

Aeris wrapped her arms around herself, staring at the floor. "Do you really believe your own words, Sephiroth?"

There was a short silence, then Sephiroth exhaled and walked over to sneak his arms around Aeris again, relaxing slightly as she rested her forhead against his chest. "Aeris... Come with me... It can be just the two of us again..."

Aeris sniffled silently, lifting a hand to place it over his heart. "They need us here... There is a war going on, Sephiroth..."

"It's not our war," Sephiroth muttered annoyed, hugging her slightly closer. "It's not our problem."

"They're my friends," Aeris countered silently, "and this war concerns the whole planet. We're a part of it too. I can't just run away from that!"

Sephiroth frowned, then he smoothly tilted Aeris' face up before catching her lips in a kiss that revealed just how much he'd missed her, and for a moment he felt a twinkle of hope as she responded so willingly while her fingers dug into his shoulders. The silver haired man shivered with excitement when she finally lowered her lips from his and gazed hazy eyed up at him. "Come with me, Aeris," Sephiroth lured, stealing several light kisses. "You're the only reason why I came back. I need you. You're not safe here, you know. Come with me..."

It took everything in her to turn away, but Aeris drew a shivering breath and closed her eyes tight as she did. "I can't!" She struggled to find the right words."I can't abandon my friends! I need you here, Sephiroth! Jenova is going to trick you again, you know that! A-and Lucrecia can come here too, can't she? I don't want to loose you, Sephiroth..."

"You will never loose me," Sephiroth whispered in her ear, and she shivered slightly with the feeling of an unspoken threat in those words. "I will return, Aeris, again and again until you agree to come with me..."

The flower girl sank to her knees and fought back the tears as she was suddenly alone, and Aeris wondered if it was even possible for things to have a happy ending this time...

* * *

Cloud exhaled sharply as he was shoved into a room and met the ground hard. 

Struggling over on his back, the blonde glared back at the two guards that had pulled him to his new cell and could only watch as they slammed the door shut. He would have given anything to have his hands untied and the Ultima sword at that moment!

"You ok?" A voice suddenly said, and Cloud glanced over to see a young, dark haired man sitting in the corner of the cell.

"Yeah," Cloud muttered as he managed to sit up and gazed around in the small room. "Have a thing or two to say about the service in this place, but I'll live." He then frowned as he glanced over at the man again. "Don't I know you...?"

The dark haired man smiled faintly. "We were never properly introduced, but we've met. I'm Hawk, a Wutai ninja working for Lady Yuffie. How did you end up here, Cloud?"

Cloud inched over to sit and lean against the wall. "They kidnapped a friend of mine a while back. I've been looking for her for... I don't know how long now..." He sighed and shook his head. "I spent a few weeks tracking them, but then... I ran straight into an ambush and I woke up here... Don't even know how long I was out of it, but something tells me it was more than a night or two..."

Hawk leaned his head back against the wall. "Me and Lady Yuffie were investigating the tunnels Jinrei's army uses to move around without being seen, when I got discovered and brought here. Like you, I have no idea how long I've been here either..."

"What is this place?" Cloud asked silently, trying to work his hands free from the restraints.

Hawk shrugged. "I think it's their main base, but I don't know where it is located. I was unconscious when they brought me here."

Finally giving up on freeing his hands, Cloud started scrutinizing the room for possible escape routes. "Smells like a damn lab." He waited a few more seconds before he struggled to his feet and wandered around in the small cell. "Some of the sounds I heard out in the halls were not human... It must be here they grow those monsters..." It was no comforting thought, but something told Cloud that Jessie's powers were important enough that she would have been brought to the headquarters. He had no doubt that Jessie was here too!

"Do you have any idea why we're here?" Hawk asked silently, getting up as well. "I mean, why haven't they killed us? Why bother keeping us alive like this?" As a Wutai ninja, he had been trained to never fear death. However, years had shown him there were much worse fates than death, and they were usually delivered by the hands of Jinreis!

Feeling a taint of worry, Cloud gave the door a light kick. "It probably means they have other plans for us..."

Memories of being trapped in a tank, a mad scientist controlling his every breath and the barely visible face of Zack resurfaced inside Cloud's mind, and the blonde felt the taint of worry grow to a rising sense of panic.

He could not survive that a second time!

Hawk nodded, feeling whatever courage he had left vanish. "I thought as much." He tried a mirthless smile. "Guess that means our time is up, huh?" It was now up to Lady Yuffie to avenge Wutai, but he was painfully sorry that he didn't get to see his little brother again.

"No," Cloud sneered, eyeing the door with renewed energy. "I don't care what happens to me, but I promised Jessie that I would protect her. I promised her that she would be safe with me, and they was never going to hurt her again! I'm not going to let her down! Never!"

Watching Cloud tug fiercly to free his hands for a while, then Hawk pulled himself together. "Turn you back to me, and let me try, ok?"

Soldier and ninja used twenty minutes to free their hands and start working on the door. They were too eager to see the camera watching them with it's vigilant eye.

Their triumph when the door opened was quickly strangled as General Joy greeted them right outside with several other Jinrei soldiers behind him.

"Where is Jessie?" Cloud demanded to know in a furious voice, taking a step towards the fair haired general without acknowledging the other soldiers aiming their weapons towards him.

Joy grinned, enjoying the upper hand. "She's close by. You shouldn't worry so much about the Soldier Girl, Strife, but be more concerned about your own fate!"

Both Cloud and Hawk started slightly when shots were fired, but the Wutai ninja had just enough time to see the culprit before the tranquilizers kicked in. "Lee...?"

* * *

Days would turn into weeks and weeks turned into months. 

Tifa struggled to her feet, but was only a shadow of her former self. Her one light in her darkness was her growing stomach that confirmed that Rufus was still alive in the twins. It was no secret that Midgar was no longer the fort that it had once been, but Tifa did not have the energy to do anything. She was busy keeping herself alive.

Cid tried to keep his courage up, but it wasn't easy as the antidote was starting to loose it's effect and he was up to triple doses and he struggled with fierce fevers for days, once even for a whole week. The pilot put on a brave face, that Shera easily saw through. She didn't say anything. She merely held him close when the nights were at their darkest.

Vincent would vanish for days, and reappear ragged as well as exhausted. The former Turk would sometimes bring Yuffie as well, but neither spoke about why they came back in such weary states. Seto accused them of being involved in series of assaults launched against Jinrei armies, but could not prove anything.

Reeve was relieved that Barret agreed to deal with the ShinRa army, but both was helpless to watch as the soldiers lost faith and Seto's army of unknowns were growing. Days were spent just trying to make Midgar function, as well as Junon. Slowly, the ShinRa army was loosing it's grip on it's surroundings while the Jinrei army was picking up the pieces. Now it was only Midgar and Junon under ShinRa control, and the harbour city was under constant attack.

Sephiroth had kept his promise, and Aeris was an agonized witness as to how he kept drifting away from her despite his random visits. The flower girl tried everything from pleas to threats, but the silver haired soldier kept urging her to come away with him to safety and ignoring the words she hoped would reach him. But now months had passed, and everything was almost unchanged! Aeris was tempted to give up everything and just go with him. If she couldn't save the world, maybe she could save the man she loved?

Hojo rubbed his temples tensely as he hovered over his test sample. "I don't have time for this, you know!"

"You're always so conveniently busy, Hojo," Aeris said absently as she leaned against the door frame, trying to appear unfazed. "Your son just left." There was no reply from the scientist, so she pressed on. "We're loosing, Hojo. Everywhere."

Snorting, Hojo kept his eyes on the petri dish. "I'm not surprised." He finally straightened and glanced over at Aeris. "What do you want from me, Cetra? What?"

Aeris let out a tired laugh, not sure why her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know... Everyone has their own problems, and things just keeps getting worse... There hasn't been a single trace as to where Cloud is. I heard Reeve telling Barret he thinks Cloud is dead, but I can't believe that! A-and Sephiroth...!" Anger mixed with despair suddenly made the air heavy and Aeris felt her knees turn to jelly. She wasn't really aware of what was happening, but knew she would have collapsed if arms hadn't caught her. The flower girl exhaled wearily as she was lowered down to sit on a chair and a glass of water was pushed into her hands.

Hojo gave a short laugh as the girl gazed into her glass and sent him a suspicious look. "Don't worry, Cetra. Your kin wouldn't allow me to poison it." His words seemed to reassure her, and he waited as she slowly drained the glass before he spoke again. "You can't save anyone if you push yourself like this, girl."

Aeris shook her head and studied the empty glass she was holding with both hands. "No matter what I do... it never makes any difference..."

Hojo took of his glasses, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. "Then give up! Run and hide!"

"Never!" Aeris snapped angrily, glaring up at him. She felt a light colour creeping over her cheekbones as Hojo put his glasses back on with a smirk. "Okay, point taken, mister smarty-pants!" And for a brief moment, they shared a smile, but then Hojo seemed to remember who he was and turned away abruptly.

"My point, Pinky, is that you need to take a little more concern to your current condition or you will just add another burden to your friends," Hojo snapped annoyed, brushing away his bangs from his eyes. "Make sure you rest enough, and get enough water as well as sufficient nutrition." He froze completely when slender arms wrapped around his waist and Aeris rested her forhead to his back for a few seconds.

"Thank you," Aeris said softly, as if she was talking to a frightened animal. Still, the flower girl was unable to keep from a slight giggle as her rounded stomach delivered a kick to the tense scientist. Releasing him, she took a step away. "Sorry about that. Just your grand child saying hello." Aeris then walked over to the door before gazing back at the still stunned Hojo. "But thanks... And don't worry, I wont tell anyone you can be an alright guy if you put your mind to it!"

Hojo didn't reply or move at all as she left, merely stared straight ahed. She'd... hugged him! No one ever dared to come close to Hojo, and most certainly not hug him! He was even more frustrated at his own reaction, but for once his startled heart refused to listen to his logical brain and there was a flicker of relief of being treated as a human being instead of a monster. That girl just kept growing more dangerous!

* * *

"I'm telling you that if we don't do anything, it's just going to get worse!" Joy declared furiously, glaring at Jinrei's back as the scientist was busy cutting at some poor creature on the table. "Are you listening to me?" 

Jinrei hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head as he gazed at his work. "I find it hard to believe that a few set backs are enough to worry the great General Joy..."

"A few, I can handle!" Joy snapped, clenching his hands into tight fists to keep from loosing his temper. "But this has been happening for months now! That damn Valentine keeps cutting down our scouting troops like weeds, and Sephiroth wipes out entire divisions! They're like frigging gnats in my ear!"

Turning to gaze at the angry Joy, Jinrei absently waved a scalpel in his direction. "I thought you said that the ShinRa army was in pieces?"

Joy drew a deep breath, feeling his pride bristling angrily. "It is! Midgar is their last hiding place, as it's only a matter of time before Junon falls, but it seems like some people have a hard time understanding that!" He started pacing. "Rumour also has it that Sephiroth is not merely out to stir things up for us, but that he has some argument with Lee! The kid is freaking out every time he has to set foot outside of this place, and I've never seen Lee scared of anything before!"

"Sephiroth saw Lee shoot down the ShinRa brat, didn't he?" Jinrei mused, seeing the look of understanding dawning on Joy. "While that dreadful Valentine is merely out to make my life miserable, the cretin!"

"So," Joy ventured, "let me take a team out to end their interference!"

Tutting, Jinrei moved over to wave his scalpel straight under the suspicious Joy's face. "You're forgetting the most important factor, Joy!" He gazed over at the window, seeing the bright sun shining outside. "Jenova is out there too..."

"I don't see what that giant blob can do to harm us," Joy muttered. "Even with that crazy woman to help!" He crossed his arms haughtily, lifting his chin. "I think our top priority is Valentine and Sephiroth!"

Jinrei gave a dangerous smile, the kind that made people's skin crawl for no apparant reason. "You shouldn't underestimate Jenova, Joy. That might be your last and biggest mistake. According to your rapports, Sephiroth is no longer using Midgar as a base, so how do you know Jenova isn't behind his attacks? She's crafty, the Crisis, and she will not loose again!"

Joy wasn't aware of taking a step away from Jinrei, but kept his stubborn look. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Jinrei glanced back at the creature on the table. "We musn't loose focus, Joy. It is Cid Highwind we want. Don't forget that."

"I haven't forgotten that, but Midgar is their final fort. They've dug in pretty thoroughly, and we need to break the supply line from Junon before we can hope to break through their defenses!" General Joy wandered over to look at the world map hanging on the wall. "Most of the other towns have already fallen into our grasp, but Junon and Midgar are tough nuts. The walls in the harbour city are even a challenge for Soldier Girl!"

Jinrei frowned before walking back to his work, putting his scalpel to action again. "I saw the latest rapports, Joy. Remember that she needs to rest or you will burn her out completely and kill her. The Soldier Girl is much too valuable for such a fate!"

"I am aware of that, sir," Joy muttered, knowing he'd pushed the girl a little too much lately. "How is the progress with her friend?"

Jinrei grinned and glanced back at Joy. "Ah, yes, Mister Strife has proven himself to be quite the challenge. The Jenova cells in him does not allow for anything to intrude through his immune system. It doesn't mean I intend to stop trying though!"

"Then at least one of us are having a good time," Joy muttered, trying hard to keep from sounding like a petulant child. "Sir, you have to let me go after the two pests!"

This time, Jinrei laughed and finally waved a dismissive hand. "If you think it's that important, you may send out troops to deal with them, but I need you here, Joy!"

The thought of someone else finishing off his prey was almost as bad as the thought of Valentine and Sephiroth wandering around without horrible pains, but Joy knew the most important thing was to remove the threats and his personal feelings would have to come second. Hell, he could always torment Strife again with hints about the Soldier Girl! Joy only hoped the blonde would stay awake longer this time...

"And you might want to advice General Lee to continue to keep indoors, by the way," Jinrei advised without looking away from his cutting. "If Sephiroth is indeed after our little Lee, then he'd better pray your troops gets Sephiroth before he reaches Lee..."

* * *

Silence had finally lowered itself over the fields again, as Sephiroth was the last man standing. 

Gazing out over the fallen soldiers, the silver haired man frowned displeased as he holstered his beloved Masamune without a sound. The small group of elite soldiers had not provided with much resistance like he'd hoped, and their leader was not the person Sephiroth thought he was. Crouching beside the leader, the lone swordman studied his face. "A bit inconsiderate to die before I could ask you about Lee, don't you think?"

There was no reply, as one would expect from a lifeless form.

Snorting, Sephiroth straightened and scouted the horizon. Jenova kept declaring he wouldn't find Lee until he broke into Jinrei's headquarters, but he was reluctant to do anything the Crisis suggested. Lucrecia merely declared that she trusted Sephiroth's judgement, no matter what.

But months had passed now, and he'd only caught a fleeting glance of Lee fleeing while leaving his soldiers behind to fight Sephiroth. The damn coward had gone into hiding, and didn't look too eager to be leaving safety just yet. Which was a bad thing, as Sephiroth had just run out of patience!

His thoughts were troubled with the thirst for revenge and words spoken by a frail flower girl. As Sephiroth was walking back towards Jenova's lair, he kept glancing in Midgar's direction. Aeris had looked so tired the last time he'd seen her, but her will was just as strong. She kept pleading for him to return to Midgar, return to his chains and be at the mercy of the Cetra again. Like it would be that easy?

Sephiroth clenched his jaw angrily. The Ancients warned him about what would happen to him if he went against their wishes, and he simply wasn't ready to die yet. There were several things he had to do first!

He had to hunt down and kill General Lee.

He had to make sure his mother was secured a safe existance, far from crazed scientist and anyone aiming to exploit her.

And maybe most importantly, Sephiroth had to fix things between him and Aeris. Make things like they used to be. Back to good. Then he would hold his child in his arms, making damn sure the world would treat that child better than it had treated it's father!

Sephiroth cast a final glance towards Midgar before shaking the thoughts away. It was no use thinking about it.

As he was walking, Sephiroth came to the conclusion that Jenova was right. Lee was hiding, and was not coming out in the open anytime soon. The silver haired man knew Jenova was dangerously eager to show him Jinrei's secret base, and it looked like she was going to get her wish. Enough time was wasted on these small fry soldiers, when Sephiroth was unable to move on before Lee was dead. It would be no easy task to break into the heart of Jinrei's base, but Sephiroth had never backed down from a challenge yet!

The only thing that kept nagging at him was the faint possibility that he might get killed...

Snorting, Sephiroth shook his head again. He was the greatest soldier there was!

Even monsters had learned to keep away from the silver haired man who roamed through their territories, and his return to Jenova's lair was without any incidents. He was torn out of his gloomy mood when Lucrecia greeted him back with an enthusiasm that made him briefly wonder just how long he'd been gone.

Scouting to his left and his right, Lucrecia finally gazed puzzled at her son. "No Aeris...?"

"No, she still refuses to leave Midgar," Sephiroth grumbled, "but give me time. She will see reason eventually."

Lucrecia pouted slightly, fidgeting with a lock of her chestnut hair. "I know you're probably right, son. I just hope her hesitation wont result in separating you from your child, like it happened to us."

Sephiroth's eyes flared with anger and he took a step towards his mother. "No one will take my child away from me! No one!" The deadly threat of promised violence in his voice made Lucrecia flinch, so he turned away and cleared his throat. "Where's Jenova?" In truth, she was never far away as her thoughts kept entering his mind from time to time, but recently she had made a habit of going all quiet for long periods of time. It was almost more unnerving than when she tried to manipulate him.

"She's here," Lucrecia revealed silently. "She said you would be changed when you came back. You're going into that mean man's place, aren't you? That man is going to be sorry he ever went against my boy. You're going to kill everyone in that place, aren't you? Yes, Sephiroth, every single human in that place has to die!"

* * *

A place far from where the dialogue was taking place, where silence usually ruled, the peace was disturbed by a ripple in the water. 

A water that had only been disturbed twice in the last twenty years.

Once, twenty months ago, when a young girl had been lowered into the waters, to later emerge with a mission from the Cetra.

Second time it was disturbed was a little under six months ago, when a second body was lowered into the crystal clear substance.

The third time, it was barely noticeable as the movement caused a mere ripple. But it was an eagerly awaited movement, and a figure stood up from a small fire to walk over with a curious look.

"It's time," the figure said, it's voice strangely wrong in the silence that usually ruled the air as well as the waters.

Minutes passed, and a second movement was seen in the water. Pale fingers moving sluggishly, like they were testing to see if they were still attached. Later, arms were twitching slightly and a shivering gasp was heard. Like someone waking up from a long sleep, fighting their way back to life.

The water rippled as the figure took a hold of the person drawing shivering breaths and pulled that person half-way up on the banks with a huff of exhaustion.

This time, hours would pass before anything else would happen. However, the figure standing beside the unconscious form found the wait worth it as eyelashes fluttered.

"Yes, it's time you wake up now," the figure said, a note of cheerfulness seeping into his voice. "I trust you will be able to sort out the mess and build up a new army against Jinrei. You're still needed, young one."

Blue eyes painfully took in daylight for the first time in many months, and memories were slowly piecing them selves together to make sense of who that person was and what had lead that person to this place, wherever this place was. A strange feeling of having to be some other place, that someone was in trouble, came before any memories managed to resurface. A sense of having no time to waste.

Even as the memories returned, a body being kept still for months demanded almost a full day before it would obey any command with heavy objections. The night sky was clear and filled with stars, as the two forms were sitting by the small fire. Huddled in a blanket, the young man reached out his hands and tried to thaw up his fingers even more. "How...?" His voice was a mere whisper, but the other form by the fire heard it well enough.

"The water is special here," was the cryptic reply, and a big cup with soup was handed over. "Where there is life, there is hope."

Swallowing down some soup, and forcing his stomach not to rebel at the first sign of food for months, the young man gazed absently into the flames. "Tifa."

"Yes, she is waiting for you. But I think we should at least let your body rest one night before we set course for Midgar. Don't you agree, Rufus ShinRa?" The night was still at it's darkest, and monsters were eager to eat anything foolish enough to cross their paths where they were lurking in the shadows. "There are things I have to tell you before you are ready to face the world again. A lot has happened since you got injured."

Glancing over, the fiery haired Rufus felt a flicker of annoyance that there still was someone who didn't jump at his command. His annoyance grew as he was too weak to do anything about it. "Like what?"

It was no easy way to explain things, and no short cuts could be taken either, instead every detail had to be revealed about Sephiroth's fall, Seto's odd behavior, Vincent's rogue missions, Barret's return with the runaway Cid and Lucrecia's resurrection. His absence had triggered a chain of events that was still threatening to break any resistance against Jinrei.

Rufus sat with a heavy heart and uneasy feeling. Sephiroth sided with Jenova again...? He couldn't believe that the silver haired man would betray Aeris and the others. Something had pushed Sephiroth into this situation, and he had a sneaking feeling that the Cetra might not be as innocent as they made themselves out to be. And Sephiroth had also been on a mission of avenging Rufus' death? Smiling faintly into the flames, the brat prince suddenly realised that it was probably that 'friendship' meant. "How do you know all this...?"

The other by the fire laughed and tossed another small branch into the flames. "I pay attention."

Snorting, Rufus glanced over with a look of raw annoyance. "You always avoid answering people's questions?"

"You asked me a question?" A hand was raised to scratch underneath a huge hat. "Can't remember for the life of me..."

* * *

_AN: Yes, I am back and I will not bore you with my excuses and ramblings! Instead, I will point out the fact that I did intend for Rufus to die in this fic, but got so elated that you people liked him so much that I decided to bring him back after all! And with the brat prince back in the game, Jinrei is about to see a turn in the tide! And it looks like he's got an ally with him too?_

_And now, over to my patient sponsors! The ones who keeps this fic alive!_

_Generosa; indeed, it would make for an interesting fic, and an idea worthy of being written! And I agree, creepy is good! Thanks for your words!_

_Oblivionknight7; updated, if not so soon, all good things comes to those who wait? Hope you like!_

_Thegr8sephiroth; Yes, Sephiroth has a weak spot for his mum, and that can only cause trouble with a somewhat eccentric Lucrecia! And the baby-sitter scene had me laughing out loud! I hadn't really thought that far, but you present a very probable dilemma! As for a battle royale, yes, I have the feeling there will be one... But you will have to wait and see who will be fighting who!_

_Kit Thespian; Hojo is under increasing pressure, and he's starting to be torn between his cold attitude that kept him from admitting what he's done and the need to be accepted as a human instead of a thing. I can only say that he's not in for an easier time as the fic continues! And, as you've seen, the reviewers voice brought Rufus back, so I hope it was to your liking as well! I adore Barret too, in his loud and unmistakably kind way! As for Lucrecia, I think anyone sitting in a cave for 20 years listening to Jenvoa's voice in your head would get a little... odd. Stay tuned, neh?_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Sephiroth, whatever shall we do with him? I'm hoping he will be cured of his mum-weakness after this, but you never know... And Aeris is far from ready to stand back and let the crazy duo run off with her man! She's ready to fight, and I pity the one who gets in her way! Aeris and Sephiroth are one of my favorite pairings, so there! I poke a finger in the eye of anyone who disagrees!_

_Demon Surfer; I had a serious speech impediment after playing FFX myself. A 'ya' went along with everything I said! As for Rufus, I guess you know the answer now, neh? Evil Jenova and crazy Lucrecia! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_LadyKadaj; I'm really glad you like the chapter! I hate cliffhangers myself, so I try to tone down the ones I have no way of avoiding. I hope my writing is getting better, as I feel it gets easier to write as well! And hugs are always nice! Like I said, I meant for Rufus to actually die in this fic, but realised that the reviewers liked him as much as me and voila! I didn't really like Tifa much in the game, but after reading a Tifa/Rufus fic, I realised there was a lot more to her than the Cloud-clinging person she is in the game! She and the twins are in for a nice surprise, neh? And, as always, a huge thanks for your review! I appreciate every word!_

_Sweetmaiden; Rufus happens to be one of my favorite characters, but I actually intended for him to die in this fic. But, as reviewers such as you, pointed out that you actually liked him as much as you did, I found that he still could play a big role and was brought back into the game! I hope you enjoyed the ending of this chapter then, and will stay tuned as the brat prince returns!_

_Spiffiness; Hey, glad you like the fic and hope you managed to live through the wait! Summers can be quite distracting! As for my spelling... Yes, it has never been my strongest side, and your points has been noted and memorized! Thanks!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; Sephiroth finally got to meet his mother, so I'm hoping he would get that out of his system and return to Aeris, where his heart lies. He's so used to being miserable that being happy confuses him, I think. He keeps waiting for something bad to happen. The festival was awesome! And it's always great fun to get your fave teacher! At least school is a little more tolerable that way! Lack of reviews does not necessarily mean it's not popular. I used to think there was about ten people reading this fic, until they installed that hit counter... A lot of people just read and move on, I notice! That's why I love my reviewers to bits and pieces!_

_Nicholas Bledsoe; Lucrecia will not be receiving mother-of-the-year-plaque anytime soon, no. And Tifa has been through a tough time, but hopefully things will turn out for the better now that Rufus will be returning home. Even though I really did intend for him to die in this fic, the voice of the reviewers saved Tifa from being a widow. And I feel that Seto is one word away from a serious beating from a certain flower girl, if she should realise just what he and the Cetra have been up to. After she decided to be with Sephiroth, she is no longer worthy of the Cetra and Aeris appears perfectly happy with that. And the scenes between her and Hojo is perhaps the most difficult and no doubt the most fun scenes to write! Hojo is a very complicated guy, and even I don't know all of his plans! Time will show, but I can tell you that we will be seeing a lot more of him!_

_Onyx; Luckily the voice of the reviewers has brought Rufus back, so Tifa has a pleasant surprise on his way towards her soon! As for Jenova, who knows what she's planning? It's not easy to read someone's mind when they don't have a head... Still, I'm really glad you like the story and a huge thanks for you words!_

_J20Twenty; It seems that happy endings is not going to be easy to achieve, but Sephiroth has Aeris fighting for him, and the flower girl is not someone who gives up easily! Happy that you enjoy the chapters so much, and I will do my best to keep them exciting and unpredictable! Action, angst and romance is always a good mix, neh? Thanks a million for your kind words!_

_So, that was about it for this time, and I wouldn't be surprised if next chapter will be up in a few days... Let me know what you think, and remember that every word is read and appreciated! Your reviews are the lifestream of this fic! Keep the flow coming!_


	29. Do not stand at my grave and cry

**29. Do not stand at my grave and cry**

Cid sat up and slowly rolled down the sleeve on his shirt. He was now forced to change the bandages on his shoulder two times each day, the wound refusing to close at all. Hojo never said anything, but the pilot had a sneaking suspicion that the scientist was about to suggest to Reeve that the only cure would be a bullet in Cid's brain. Some times, Cid would have accepted that cure. Like when the fevers were tearing at him, the pain never ending and sleep chased away by nightmares. And then there was the days when he would tell himself everything would be alright, almost sounding convincing at times too!

"I wont lie to you, Highwind. It's not looking good," Hojo muttered, tossing the final strap of tainted bandage into the trash can. "The virus has to be reversed within a month or so now, or it will start spreading again. If that happens, your body will be able to fight it for about a week, but after that it's all over."

Cid swallowed hard, clenching and unclenching his hands as he felt the soreness in his shoulder. "Gee, Doc, I don't know what I would've done without yer pep-talks! I mean, yer really an inspiration, man!"

Removing his glasses to wipe them, Hojo shook his head with a soft sigh. "You would prefer that I lie to you? Build your hopes up with false pretenses? Hide the facts and treat you like a child?"

The pilot got up and slowly picked up his jacket as well, hanging it over his uninjured arm. "Nah, I'm a big boy. I can take the facts." He walked over to the door, but paused to draw a shivering breath. "But... dying ain't something ya like to hear about, y'know? Even the smallest flicker of hope makes the mess of a shoulder a little easier to look at, Doc." Lost in the darkness spreading through him, Cid almost failed to hear the words that followed.

"I've never failed at anything I've set my mind to succeed in, and I do not intend on giving up on that antidote," Hojo declared silently, stubbornly staring at some of his notes with his back towards Cid. He had no idea why he'd just said that, knowing he'd flunk with flying collars in the subject of giving comfort. Still, after all this time, Cid Highwind had met the virus with enough courage to earn a flicker of approval from Hojo himself. It didn't feel right that the pilot would die after everything he'd been through, that his strength would be rewarded with death.

Cid blinked wide eyed in disbelief, staring at the scientist's dismissive back. It could very easily be the challenge that kept Hojo so stubbornly set on beating the virus, but Cid decided to allow himself a moment of thinking Hojo might find him worth saving. Without promising anything or giving any false images of the future, a fragile piece of hope was still delivered in those words. A short silence followed, then the pilot smiled faintly. "Thanks."

There was no reply, not that Cid was expecting one. A man could only receive so many surprises for a day and not keel over due to the shock and disbelief! He gave Hojo's back a slight nod and walked down the hall as he let himself grasp a tight hold of that hope.

It was strange wandering through these halls. A few months ago they had been flooded with soldiers and medical personnel, like busy ants on their march to wherever they were going, but as weeks had passed it had slowly dwindled down until the halls were almost empty. Rufus ShinRa's death was still casting it's shadow over Midgar, and it didn't look like it was ever going to pass. The soldiers had vowed their allegiance to ShinRa, and that was all that caused enough loyalty towards the widowed Tifa, keeping them from deserting. Morale was low, and no one could say anything to boost it. What was there to say, really?

Cid paused by a window, gazing down at the city of Midgar. There had been a time when he'd been carefree and happy, living with Shera in Rocket Town and basking in the good feeling after defeating the crazed Sephiroth. He'd been a hero back then. He missed those times...

Swallowing hard, the pilot turned away from the window and continued down the hall. Water materia, Jinrei and huge monsters meant nothing to Cid. He just wanted to live. Get rid of this damn virus gnawing away at him, and simply return to living his life! The sky seemed further away from him than ever, and the wall just kept closing in.

Shera spent hours helping the medical personnel, and he could see the horror hidden in her eyes after she'd seen the ShinRa soldiers turned into those creatures from the same virus he was carrying. It was tearing at her as well. Watching him slowly die as each day passed, unable to do anything about it. Shera was not used to being helpless, her unbreakable spirit always told her that things would work out if you just tried hard enough! The light in her eyes was slowly dying as well. Much like the light had died in Tifa's eyes.

Cid's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Seto watching him from the other side of the hall, feeling a flicker of anger at the sight of his watcher. The cat had never forgiven him for leaving Midgar, and had made it clear that he was going to make sure the pilot did no such thing again.

Cid felt a little better as he passed by Seto, making sure he stepped on his tail.

* * *

Vincent let his eyes dwell on his daughter, letting the question hang unanswered for so long that it could almost appear that he hadn't heard it. The dark haired man had not looked at the flower girl once since she'd entered the room, giving no sign of being surprised at her reason for being there either.

Rain kept her eyes from moving over to Aeris as well, focusing on bandaging Vincent's upper arm. Once again he'd returned after a few days on some mission, ragged and wounded, but she didn't ask. She never did. Something told her that she wouldn't like the answer he would give her. At least his and Yuffie's attacks on Jinrei's scouts meant that at least something was done. Rain just didn't want to know how. Instead, she wondered how Vincent's skin could remain porcelain white after all the hours he spent out in the burning sun.

"Answer me, Vincent," Aeris demanded silently. Emerald green eyes were locked on the silent man, and she only felt a flicker of guilt for cornering him when he was injured but knew he would escape her questions otherwise. Shirtless, Vincent's torso bore witness to the fights he'd been seeking recently, but seemed oblivious to the pain as Rain was wrapping bandage around his torn flesh. He probably healed fast, like Sephiroth, Aeris mused.

Vincent remained silent and motionless until Rain finished, and only then did he get up to pull on his shirt. "I knew."

That alone confirmed what Aeris had suspected; Vincent had known about Lucrecia for some time. He'd known about her being alive, and not told anyone. "How long?"

"It doesn't matter," Vincent deadpanned, slowly buttoning up his black shirt.

Aeris took a step towards him, fighting against the uneasy feeling inside her. Vincent had been in love with Lucrecia, maybe he was still, so why wasn't he with her? "Sephiroth found her. Jenova lead him to her. Why is that, Vincent? Why would Jenova lead Sephiroth to his true mother, instead of claiming that title herself like she once did?"

Slender fingers paused in their work, and Vincent felt an uneasy knot in his stomach. "Who knows the reason behind Jenova's actions?" He forced himself to finish dressing and glanced over at Aeris. "Finding Lucrecia, I had to make the choice wether to tell Sephiroth or not."

Aeris frowned, her unease growing. "And you decided to not tell him. Why?"

"It wouldn't benefit anyone," Vincent said flatly, gazing over at his daughter again. He'd denied Lucrecia the chance to meet her child, as he knew the mother of Sephiroth had died back then in Nibelheim. Whatever that woman said, she was not Lucrecia. Lucrecia would never hurt and use people like that! But Vincent also knew he'd kill anyone trying to take his child from him. "You should stay away from her, Aeris."

Taking another step towards him, Aeris had to fight against the urge to shake him until her told her everything. "Why? She's not out to hurt Sephiroth, is she?"

Vincent frowned, feeling increasingly uncomfortable discussing this with Rain in the room. "Lucrecia puts her son above everything else." He then moved over to stand in front of Aeris, letting crimson eyes lock with emerald ones. "After being separated from him for so long, Lucrecia is not ready to let go of her son without a struggle."

"Neither am I," Aeris declared with deadly calm. "I'm not giving up on Sephiroth. Not ever." She shook her head slightly, tapping a finger to Vincent's chest. "If she thinks she can take him away from me, then Lucrecia is wrong."

Falling silent again for a little while, Vincent merely searched Aeris' eyes and finally he turned away. "I hope you're right."

Aeris tried a faint smile. "I know I am." She then backed up to the door, glancing over at Rain. "I'm sorry for the intrusion... Take care of our Vinnie, right?"

"I will," Rain replied with an equally faint smile. The door closed behind the flower girl and there was the uncomfortable silence that always appeared after Lucrecia's name came up. Both she and Vincent had made it an art to avoid talking about Sephiroth's birth mother, but lately the name just came up more often that anyone of them liked. They both also knew there would come a day when it was going to be impossible to ignore it anymore, and Rain was terrified of the outcome of that conversation. Swallowing down her discomfort, Rain kneeled down to pick up the blood stained shirt that Vincent had shed after entering the room a few hours ago.

"If Aeris comes between Lucrecia and Sephiroth, Lucrecia will kill her," Vincent stated absently, knowing he should have no attachment to the woman who looked like the one he'd loved so many years ago, but it wasn't that easy. His heart rarely agreed with his mind, but this time it was exceptionally stubborn.

Rain paused, clutching the shirt close against her chest. "What are you going to do?"

Vincent gazed over at her, his eyes tainted with pain and confusion. "I... don't know."

* * *

Hojo turned to walk over to the microscope, but froze when he saw Aeris in the door way. He put on an annoyed look, but knew he'd probably climb up on the table and shriek if she came any closer. Dammit, he hated her visits! He had duly informed her of that, but only received a cheerful laugh in return. Hojo really wanted to throw something at her then. "Sorry, Cetra, but I've already donated the day's nice guy act to the Cid Highwind foundation."

Smiling at his usual sour lines, Aeris wandered in to sit down on the stool the scientist used sometimes when leaning over his precious samples for hours. Was it her imagination, or did he flinch away when she entered the room? The thought made her smile widen, and she knew Sephiroth was the only one who claimed she had a mean streak in her. Aeris was just damn good at hiding it, and the silver haired man was the only she'd ever tickled into submission so he had no witnesses. "That's okay. I just came to ask you a few questions."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Hojo snapped, but still crossed his arms and leaned against the table to stare at her with blatant hostility. "I'm not here for you amusement purposes, Cetra. I'm here to cure Highwind, and that's all!"

Aeris waved a dismissive hand. "You're always busy, Hojo." She then bit her lower lip nervously and had to draw a deep breath before summoning the courage. "What was Lucrecia like?"

Blinking, Hojo had been prepared for anything but that question. Aeris could have knocked him other with a feather. One heartbeat later, he gathered himself again and his eyes narrowed. "I don't see the relevance in that question."

"Do you know she's still alive?" Aeris asked silently, watching the scientist carefully.

This time Hojo was completely unable to hide his surprise and how much this piece of information shook him. He was completely numb struck for a while, a distant look in his flickering eyes, before turning his back towards the flower girl and placed his hands on the table to support himself. The Ancients had never told him Lucrecia was still alive! His mind was struggling to digest this piece of information and he was disgusted to find himself trembling. Lucrecia was alive!

Aeris gazed a little guiltily down at the floor. "I guess you didn't know then," she mumbled, fidgeting with the end of her braid. "I was just wondering what she was like..."

Cursing himself for being unable to return to his usual cold state, Hojo cleared his throat. "Stubborn, strong willed and hot tempered just like her son. A decent lab assistant, I suppose."

"No," Aeris cut him off gently, but firmly. "I want to know what kind of person she was like. I want you to tell me about her."

Hojo shook his head absently, clutching the hands resting on the table into tight fists. "She... She loved going on long trips by chocobo back. I abhor the damn creatures, but she always insisted I'd come along on those stupid rides..." And for a moment, he remembered the wild chases outside of Nibelheim. Lucrecia's laughter. Himself fighting with his chocobo, that he swore kept trying to kill him! Lucrecia teasing him when they got back. She was the only one who ever dared to tease him, making him smile against his will. She only laughed louder when he complained about being unable to sit for weeks! Hojo forced himself into the present, pushing away the memories fiercly and felt the anger well up inside him again. Anger was good. "How do you know that it's not some lie?"

Feeling a tug of pain inside her at the little tidbit of information he gave her, Aeris realised with a faint smile where Sephiroth had gotten his dislike for chocobo's from. "Sephiroth found her. Or, more precisely, Jenova lead him to her."

Jenova. Hojo snorted a bitter laughter, shaking his head again. "I guess that makes them one big, happy family. Good for them."

Aeris got up and walked over to stand beside him, only barely able to keep from placing a light hand on his shoulder. "You're his father, Hojo. You're his family too. If Lucrecia is under Jenova's influence, then..."

Hojo suddenly turned to face her, his odd golden-brown eyes locked with hers. "I know what you're trying to do, Cetra, but you might as well give up." He didn't let her voice her puzzled look, but narrowed his eyes slightly. "Some things are inexcusable. Some acts too horrible for any extenuation, nor should they be forgotten or forgiven."

Aeris realised with a start why it was so important for Hojo to make everyone hate him. He could not forgive himself for what he had done, so why should he ask for forgiveness of others. "Then why? Why did you do what you did?"

Hojo turned away, fury burning in his eyes. "Get out." He didn't move until she reluctantly obeyed and only then did he exhale wearily. Her question was the same that haunted him. Why had he done what he had? Only, it didn't really matter 'why'. He had done what he'd done, no matter the reason. That could never be changed.

* * *

The explosion nearly made Joy loose his balance, but he somehow managed to keep running. Everyone was running, and the security alert was blaring painfully loud as the intruder kept making his way into the core of their base. The blonde screamed for the soldiers to keep up with him, and Joy slammed open the door to the stairs leading up the the next level where their enemy was at the moment. If he broke through another level, then he would reach the labs and that was something Jinrei did not want happening. Already the monsters were howling restlessly, but it was the last resort to set them free withing the building as it would endanger every single soul and not just their enemy!

Once again the floor shook, and dust drizzled from the ceiling as they ran up the stairs. Joy felt the adrenaline pumping and was slightly satisfied that since he'd been banned from hunting down Sephiroth, Sephiroth had actually come to him! A second later, he was torn out of his thrill as a message was shouted over the communication system; Sephiroth had broken through the lines! Cursing, Joy came to a sudden halt and lifted a hand to signal his soldiers to do the same. For one brief moment, he merely listened to the shouting and gun fire, before he set off running again with a sharp command to his soldiers. He'd barely managed to push open the door before he froze at the sight of the silver haired general a few meters away.

Slowly gazing over, Sephiroth let the Masamune slide out from the limp body of a soldier and reptile eyes flared slightly with satisfaction at the sight of more bodies to slay. He gave a slight smirk, turning to face them as if he was unaware of the bodies strewn around him and the blood smeared over the walls.

Joy stared. He knew he was staring instead of charging with aim to kill, but his limbs simply refused to obey him. The soldiers was basically hiding behind him, but Joy was unable to yell at them as well. He kept staring, feeling the hair on his neck starting to rise. Reptile eyes was glowing with the colour of the Lifestream and there was sometimes a flicker of light, like wings that kept appearing and disappearing. No, Joy swallowed hard, remembering seeing something simular in Kalm. But wings and halos only made the sight more horrible, as Sephiroth was nothing like an angel at all. No angel could radiate such dreadful powers and malice. Ice cold angst was spreading through Joy, making the blonde experience real fear for the first time in his life. Suddenly he just knew, if he fought against Sephiroth; Joy would die.

The soldiers panicked as Joy turned and ploughed through them, making his escape down the stairs again with a thundering heart. They were all going to die! How could one man be the cause of such destruction? He pushed through the door and ran down the hall in the floor below Sephiroth's mayhem, halting by a panel in the wall while trembling uncontrollably. No wonder Jinrei was so obsessed with getting his hands on the creature called Jenova. If she could grant a human powers like this, her cells would make Soldier Girl undefeatable!

Joy started violently as the door he'd come through was thrown through the air and slammed against the wall, with a soldier crumbling to the floor from the impact after he'd been thrown against it. The blonde dared one brief look over, but returned to punching codes into the panel as he saw Sephiroth stepping into the hall. It was not possible that the silver haired man had now several wings and that the pure aura of latent powers made his hair dance like in a breeze! Joy punched in the final number and stumbled back to the door leading to the next level, numbly grasping for the door handle as he watched the doors opening. At least twelve door, six on each side, opened to release the monsters stored inside them. Then Joy opened the door and fled, hearing the monsters scream with fury and bloodlust.

Finally reaching the room he was aiming for, Joy leaned heavily against the door as he was heaving for air and stared wide eyed at the calm Jinrei cutting at yet another one of his creatures. "He's... he's unstoppable! We have to flee, sir! He's killing everyone and everything! I've never seen anything like it!"

Glancing puzzled back at the usually so calm Joy, Jinrei put down his scalpel. "That bad?" He appeared to think things over then sighed with a mixture of loss and envy. "Ah, the power of Jenova..."

"Sir, we have to...!" Joy urged, stumbling over to urge the scientist to hurry. "He's punched straight through our defences! The bullets miss him, and no sword can even get close to him! Even the laser defence was too slow to hit him! It's not possible for anyone to do the things Sephiroth did in front of my eyes!"

Jinrei smiled absently, repeating himself. "The power of Jenova..." Then the entire building shook at some explosion and Jinrei cleared his throat. "Yes, well, a hasty retreat might be a wise decision at this moment." He turned to pick up notes and disks. "Let's take the sea way, shall we? We'll go visit Soldier Girl!"

Joy hesitated, glancing at the door. "What about Lee?"

"It's Lee Sephiroth is after, isn't it?" Jinrei asked lightly, walking over to reveal a secret panel in the wall. "Give Sephiroth what he wants, and he'll leave us alone. We're not on his agenda. Yet."

Hesitating one heart beat, then Joy trotted over to Jinrei as the secret passage opened. He never liked Lee that much anyway.

* * *

Cloud heard the commotion like it was far away, but as voices called his name and someone was shaking him, he came to realise that the trouble was dangerously close. The drugs always kept him disoriented, but he forced his mind to work and managed to open his eyes. A couple of Jinrei soldiers had undone his restraints and one of them was shaking him frantically while shouting something non-understandable.

Barely raising a hand, Cloud tried to signal for the soldier to calm down if he wanted the words to make sense.

A minute later, the blonde had figured as much that the base was under attack from some horrible monster and that Jinrei had fled. Joy as well. It still didn't explain why they were trying to make him get up on his feet, and one actually came running with the Ultima sword. Cloud numbly accepted his sword, swaying as he struggled to keep his balance. It felt like sleepwalking. He was awake, but not, at the same time. Everything was hazy and he just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. What the hell had they done to him in this place?

The entire building shook violently and again the soldiers pleaded for Cloud to do something! He'd defeated him once, so surely he could do it again? He had to save them!

Shaking his head, Cloud once again tried to will himself out of his numb state. "What...?" He focused on the soldier on his left side. "There was another man... Hawk... Where is he?"

In a trembling voice, the soldier explained that Hawk was held in the lab a few doors down the hall. Every soldier in the room, however objected desperately when Cloud made his weak legs carry him out of the room. The blonde man had no idea what was going on, but knew Yuffie would never forgive him for abandoning a Wutai ninja to certain death! And with whatever was causing the explosions and minor earth quakes, it was probably better to face it as a duo!

It was easy enough to get to the lab, as all the guards had fled or was milling around in panic, but Cloud flinched at the sight that met him. He briefly wondered if he too looked that ragged. Yanking out the tubes sticking into the dark haired man's arm, Cloud then tried to shake Hawk awake like he had been himself. It took a good ten minutes before the ninja was conscious enough to stand on his own two feet and another five minutes before he was able to walk.

Whatever was attacking the base, it was getting closer. "Think you're able to fight?" Cloud glanced over at the pale faced Hawk, who managed something between a shrug and a nod. Smiling faintly, Cloud hoisted his sword slightly before he pushed open the door to the hall and motioned for Hawk to follow. The two had barely taken a step out of the lab before the wall at the other end of the hall exploded and several Jinrei soldiers was flung through the air while others kept firing at whatever was steadily tearing through their base. A young man was standing behind the small group of soldiers still trying to stop the intruder, shouting orders with panic in his voice.

Hawk started violently, his grey eyes widened with shock. "Lee!"

Cloud barely had time to cry out an objection as Hawk ran forward, but could only watch as the Wutaian sprinted towards the last officer protecting the Jinrei base. Hawk had called a name, so that meant he knew him? The blonde was torn out of his musings as a Flare spell rammed the group of soldiers, and sent everyone flying. Having automatically raised his arm to shield his eyes against the bright light that followed, Cloud then slowly lowered it to stare in disbelief at the identity of the spell caster. It was like being tossed back in time, and he was once again staring at the deformed Sephiroth in the Northern Crater. Eyes glowing with the colour of the Lifestream, halos and several wings made the silver haired man appear like the deity he'd once claimed to be. But there was nothing benign about this god. Cloud forced his eyes over at where Hawk had landed, and started slightly to find him crawling towards the injured Lee lying on the ground. Sephiroth was watching them too. "Hawk, no! Get away from there!" Cloud screamed, seeing Sephiroth draw back his human hand and somehow recognized the words used to summon SuperNova.

Finally reaching Lee, Hawk sat up and gently touched the face of the other man. "Finally found you, little brother..." He then glanced over at the horrible creature glaring at them, knowing it really was no way to escape. Gazing down at the pale Lee, Hawk swallowed hard. "I know what you did... That you lead them to Wutai... You betrayed everyone, Lee. You killed our parents and everyone else." He fought against the tears that welled up, seeing the young man glare defiantly at him. "There is so much I want to ask you. But there is no time... The ghosts of Wutai will not give me peace before they are avenged... Goodbye, little brother, traitor and once my best friend..."

Cloud started violently as there was a glimmer of metal and Hawk rammed the knife into the fallen Jinrei officer, and would have run over if not frozen in his tracks by a furious yell.

* * *

"NO!" Sephiroth stomped his foot, unaware of how he'd returned to his human form, anger burning violently inside him. "Damn you, you little interfering maggot! How DARE you kill him? His life was mine to take! I've been hunting him for so long, and you just... kill him in front of me?" He was trembling with rage now, pulling out the Masamune.

This time, Cloud was able to move and ran over to stand between the outraged Sephiroth and the indifferent Hawk, Ultima sword raised just in case. "Back off, Sephiroth! Hawk is on our team!"

Sephiroth let out a harsh laugh, cutting the air with the Masamune. "Strife... I was kind of hoping you would be dead, but I guess it will make my day a little better if I get to kill you myself. You're always ruining my plans, aren't you?" He slowly got into a fighting stance. "I'm going to make sure you'll never interfere again!"

Fear made Cloud's heart thunder hard, as he knew he was in no shape to fight Sephiroth. "I thought we were on the same team now, Sephiroth. Or did you just pretend?"

Sephiroth took a step towards him, sneering. "I don't have to explain myself to you! Now, let your sword do the talking!" As Sephiroth charged, he knew Strife would have no chance of blocking the attack. The blonde was still suffering from the treatment he'd received in Jinrei's hands, but that only meant it would take less time for what would eventually happen! In his focus on slicing the annoying Strife into little bits, Sephiroth was completely unprepared for the floor collapsing.

Cloud lost balance and fell painfully on his back, the Ultima sword slipping from his grip. He automatically turned over on his side, curled up while covering his head with his arms as pieces of the ceiling fell as well. A few seconds later, he dared to gaze around and found Sephiroth gone. Blinking nervously, he scouted for Hawk, but found him gone as well. A huge gap was where a huge part of the floor had been and the blonde crawled over on all fours to peer down.

Sephiroth was hanging by the fingertips and he was panting hard as he was gazing down into the liquid magma flowing far below him. Jinrei had built his base on a frigging volcano? He cut a face of pain as his left shoulder was bleeding fiercly from where some debris had hit him, and he numbly shook his head to snap himself out of the shock. That was when he saw Cloud gazing down at him, and red anger returned. "You'd better run, Strife..."

Cloud swallowed hard, seeing Sephiroth's injured shoulder as well as the cut by his temple. He doubted even Sephiroth would be able to pull himself up in that condition. It was a heartbeat's hesitation before he reached out and took a hold of Sephiroth's wrists. "Hang on. I'll get you up."

There was only one things worse than being defeated by Strife, and that was having to be rescued by him! Sephiroth squirmed slightly, feeling the weariness in his limbs but refused to acknowledge it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Strife. If I get up from here, I'm going to kill you! I swear, you pull me up and I will cut your damn head off!"

Feeling a chill running down his spine, Cloud forced himself not to release his grip on Sephiroth. "I hear you." He found a good foothold, then gathered himself before putting all his strength into pulling Sephiroth up and into safety. Luckily, instincts made the silver haired man help as he got half-way onto the solid ground again and soon they were both crawling away from the gap. A few minutes passed in them both catching their breaths and realising they were in safety. Well, at least Sephiroth was.

Holding out his hand, Sephiroth didn't glance over as a pile of rubble shook until the Masamune managed to break free and fly towards it's master's grip. Sword firmly back in hand, the silver haired man fought his way up on his feet again. His head was aching infernally, and his shoulder was now going numb. "I warned you," he growled down to the blonde, tightening his grip on the Masamune. "You should have let me fall."

Cloud managed a strained smile, not gazing up at him. "Maybe. But I'm one the kind who turn my back on someone who needs my help."

"I didn't need you help!" Sephiroth exclaimed furiously, slashing the air with Masamune. "I NEVER need YOUR help! You just love to play the frigging martyr, don't you? You love it when you can sacrifice yourself and be the nice guy! It's sickening! You're totally spineless!"

Clenching his jaw angrily, Cloud suddenly gazed up at the silver haired man. "I believe in people, Sephiroth." He shifted so he was kneeling in front of the infuriated General. "I may not believe in you, but I believe in Aeris. And she believes in you." Sticking out his chin, the blonde raised an eyebrow. "So go on. Prove me right, and show Aeris that she is wrong about you! Prove that her faith in you is completely unfounded!"

Sephiroth stared at Cloud with troubled look, feeling himself being torn at the mere mentioning of Aeris' name. He then shook his head slowly, feeling numb as he lifted the Masamune. "She can never be affected with what she's never to know."

Cloud saw the glimmer of light bouncing of the razor sharp edge of the Masamune as it came towards him, then everything went black.

* * *

Claws mere making clacking noises against the ground as the chocobo's were making steady progress out of the ruins. Rufus knew it was probably going to earn him an appointment with a chiropractor, but he kept trying to see everything at once. The scenery was all the entertainment there was as the brat prince had pretty much given up talking to the other man on the chocobo beside him. It kept giving him headaches! Just by asking him his name, it had ended up in a minor migraine.

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"My name? Can't remember for the life of me! ...But you can call me Rufus!"_

_"You're called Rufus too?"_

_"I am?"_

_"You just said so!"_

_"I did? Can't remember for the life of me! Just call me Sephiroth then!"_

_"You're not Sephiroth!"_

_"I'm not? Huh. Strange. Are you sure?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh. How about Rufus then?"_

Rufus had then turned to merely calling him 'you there', and adding 'annoying as hell, little, senile imbecile' in his mind. It had been just as hopeless to make the old man explain how he'd managed to bring Rufus to the Lost City, or where the hell the Lost City was! Instead, he'd just conjured up a couple of chocobos and said it was time for them to leave. Rufus hadn't really objected to that. He was sick with longing to see Tifa again. She thought he was dead... He remembered too well when she'd been shot and was in a coma for days. If she was going through that, then every second spent away from her was hell!

"How long before we reach Midgar?" Rufus asked, only half hoping he'd receive an intelligent answer.

The old man stopped his humming and scratched his head underneath the huge hat. "Hard to say, really. Depends on weather, monsters and Jinrei's people."

Jinrei. That man was going to regret he'd ever been born! Rufus unknowingly clenched his grip on the reins. "That man is so dead I don't understand why he bothered to be born! I'm going to kill him so hard that his ancestors are going to feel it!"

"Things have changed since you was there, Rufus ShinRa. It's not going to be as easy as you think. Friends can easily become enemies and enemies your friends!" The old man urged the chocobo to increase it's pace, and soon they were crossing some mountain.

It was dark when they reached the ocean, and the old man suggested they rest for the night. Reluctantly obeying, Rufus stood gazing out over the barely visible ocean as the chocobos were being fed greens. Tifa was just across the ocean. He was almost tempted to start swimming.

"You should get some sleep, young man," the old man said as he tossed over a blanket to Rufus. "Morning will come soon enough."

Will it? Rufus thought, gazing numbly down at the blanket in his arms. "Why haven't you told anyone I'm still alive? Tifa thinks I'm dead!"

"No one hunts a dead man," was the only reply he got, followed by a loud snoring.

Rufus fought against a ridiculous urge to slap his rolled up blanket over the old man's head, but turned to stare out over the ocean again instead. The closer he got to Midgar, the more restless he got. Tomorrow he would hold Tifa in his arms again, making sure he'd never be separated from her and their child again like that! Rufus also wondered how Sephiroth was doing, as well as Aeris. He could only hope that the last months hadn't taken away Cid's high spirits, or that Hojo had turned him into a newt or something. Smiling faintly, Rufus hoped everyone could feel his spirit reaching out for them.

"I'm alive," he said silently over the never ending waves. "I'm alive and I'm coming home."

In the city of Midgar, far from the lone figure by the beach, Tifa turned in her sleep while a single tear ran down her cheek to disappear into her pillow.

* * *

_AN; Another chapter up, and things are still happening... Already working on the next chapter, as we reach another round number! 3-0! Not to mention that the reviews are now beyond the amazing 2-0-0! Can't underline enough how proud that makes a writer! I've never written anything this long, but your reviews gives me thoughts, ideas and encouragement to continue! Kudos!_

_And now, over to saidwonderful people!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; I'm glad it was worth the wait! Hope this one was too! As for Rufus' new friend, I'm guessing you might be guessing right! His identity will be revealed in the next chapter though. Hojo is clearly playing a larger part than what I had intentionally meant, but he does a good job of it, so I'm happy with it! Sephiroth, on the other hand, seems to be straying into the dark force again thanks to the mean Ancients... Stay tuned for how everything goes, neh?_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Yay, I've managed to make someone like my Ru! Seriously, words like that really make my day! Ah, Sephiroth is drifting further and further away, but Aeris does not appear to be ready to give up without a fight! She might seem cute and innocent, but I always thought she's stronger than most think! And she knows; who can really resist an Aeris hug? Not even grumpy, old Hojo!_

_Generosa; Yes, he lives! And he's coming home! Hojo is obviously not going to be allowed to get over the hug-trauma without something new striking him. Lucrecia absolutely wants her son to kill everyone, and she'll sing a song while he's working! And Lee found out that you might run, but Sephiroth will eventually find you!_

_Twizzellie; Well, problems slowing down did not happen in this chapter it appears... Just when you think things can't get any messier, they usually do... At least Tifa has a wonderful surprise coming her way, and he is most anxious to see her as well. While Vincent keeps revelling in his gloom and solitude. Maybe there really is no cure for him? Aeris is a helpless witness to the change in Sephiroth, but she's not ready to give up! Hojo too is under attack from her kindness, and he's struggling to stay unfazed. I figured if Jenova could make Sephiroth burn down a town and kill our favorite flower girl, why couldn't Jenova had been influencing Hojo as well? Of course, he's a long way of admitting being used by anyone, as his pride is all he has left now. I didn't like him much in the game, but he's shown himself to be one of the most interesting characters I've had in my stories. His expression during that hug must have been simply hilarious. Horror and a touch of disbelief, I can imagen? Anyway, I'm really glad you like the story! I try really hard to keep things interesting and unpredictable! Hope you liked this one too, and huge thanks for your words!_

_Demon Surfer; Lucrecia is a few noodles short of a ramen cup, but I think Jenova has a tentacle in the game there. Time will show what mamacita-Luc will do! New story ideas are always fun! And of course, it should be AeriSeph, no? FF7 people always seem to lose their arms... Vincent and Barret got a new one in their club!_

_Azuretwillight12; Story updated and mail sent! You're very welcome!_

_Sweetmaiden; Yes, Rufus is back! One of my absolute favorite characters! I see you write about him too. Yay for Rufus! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_Anon; Wow, thanks for your words! I'm thrilled you like it, and that I actually can make it sound believable! I try my best! Juggling between romance, action and angst can get a bit tricky sometimes! Yes, writing error noted and I have duly slapped myself silly! Thanks again!_

_LadyKadaj; Rufus is back, and I'm almost as happy as Tifa will be myself! As for the Cetra, I'm sure that they were nice creatures ones, but I think one would lose one's ability to understand the flawed humankind when you've been separated from them for so long. Their loyalty lies to the Planet, and humans appear to do their best to wreck it. And it makes a poor writer really happy to hear you like my version of Aeris. Too many make her too pure and boring! As for Jinrei and Jenova... I think it might be very possible that he's in love with her... The nasty man, as he openly confuses obsessing with power for love. But I'll talk to you again soon, right? And I truly hope everyone will stay with the story and keep reviewing! I read and take a note of everything that is said! _

_Kit Thespian; Due to you lovely reviewers, Rufus clearly missed and duly brought back to the story! And the ever forgetful Sage has returned as well! I never had an opinion of him in the game, but he's one fun guy to have in one's fic! I'm happy you like him, as he will be annoying the rest of the FF7 crew soon! As for Lucrecia, yes, I considered it and figured she had spent twenty years in a cave with Jenova's voice in her mind and that would break anyone into pieces. We still haven't seen the last of the unfortunate Lucrecia though. Hojo is definitely cracking. He's struggling to stay uptight andindifferent, but the guy really needed a hug! I didn't care for him much in the game, but after exploring his personality, I find myself reformed! If Jenova can manipulate Sephiroth like she did, why not Hojo? Though he would fiercly deny it, he did slip up and was a little nice! And I think he did it again in this chapter! Can niceness be contagious? The awesome fic called 'Human Monster' duly read and reviewed, eagerly awaiting next chapter as well!_

_Emerald Drake; Yes, finally an update! And now here is another one! Keep reading and I hope you enjoy! Writing error noted, and have duly slapped myself silly! Thanks though!_

_Masked Felix; First of all, thanks for your words! Rufus is back, and ready to kick ass! A proof of how influential you reviewers truly are! Cloud and Hawk's fate will be revealed later, so stay tuned! Sephiroth finally found his true mother, but Jenova has been messing with Lucrecia's mind for twenty years now so she's not the good influence that she should have been. But, like real life, as soon as things are looking up; something else has to happen. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, and hope even more that you will stay with the story longer! Next chapter already in writing!_

_Alrighty, that was that for this time! Stay tuned, people and keep reviewing! And boo to the ones who doesn't! Until we meet again in chapter 30, take care!_


	30. Don't Give Up

**30. Don't give up**

His heart was thundering. The closer they got, the harder his heart seemed to beat.

Rufus had his chocobo running about as fast as it could without risking it would collapse before reaching Midgar, and he honestly didn't care if the little man was able to keep up with the other bird. All that mattered was reaching Midgar and reclaim his life. Hold Tifa close. Make himself complete again. And it simply could not happen fast enough!

Smiling faintly, Rufus felt a flicker of hope as he saw the heavy security in the distant check-point at Midgar's entrance. At least that meant Jinrei hadn't managed to get his hands on the city. He encouraged the chocobo to continue in a trot towards the soldiers, wondering how he was really to explain things well enough to persuade them to let him enter. What if they thought he was some ghost or something? He knew some of the soldiers would be foolish enough to believe something stupid like that. A song being hummed beside him reminded Rufus of the little man following him, and he considered briefly to send him ahed to talk to the soldiers until they let them enter, but decided no ShinRa soldier deserved such a cruel fate.

"You just be quiet and let me deal with them, ok?" Rufus muttered to the old man, keeping his eyes on the soldiers as they spotted them as well.

Waving his cane, the little man huffed offended. "They're trying to get in our way, they are! Such bad manners! I'm going to give them the thrashing of their lifetimes!"

Rufus clenched his jaw to contain his anger and shot the little man an angry look. "No, you're not! You're just going to sit there, and shut up!" He then turned to face the guards taking a step forward while hollering for them to halt and state their purpose.

Trying hard to ignore the old man's muttering, Rufus cleared his throat and straightened. "I'm President ShinRa."

"The President is dead," the tallest soldier declared in a loud voice and aimed his gun at Rufus. "Everyone knows that."

"No, they don't!" Rufus snapped angrily and jumped of his chocobo to stalk over and glare at the soldier. "Everyone knows I got shot down in that damn chopper, but how many saw me dead? Now step aside and let me enter, before I demote you to Cactus counting on Cactus Island!"

Gulping nervously, the soldier's eyes flickered. "Y-you can be some spy... I can't just...!"

Rufus closed his eyes briefly and drew a hand though his ruffled hair. "Fine. Alright. Then... call Strife here! He'll recognize me!"

"Strife is gone, Mister," the soldier mumbled, unable to meet Rufus' eyes by now.

"Okay..." Rufus gesticulated faintly, "then how about Sephiroth?"

"General Sephiroth is also gone," by now the soldier had lowered his gun and looked quite sheepish.

Rufus exclaimed frustrated, waving his arms. "For crying out loud! What is this? Vacation time?" He forced himself calm, rubbing his eyes quickly before focusing on the soldier again. "Vincent Valentine...?"

The soldier glanced over at the other guard, who merely shrugged. "Sometimes he's here, and sometimes he's not, Sir."

Counting to ten, Rufus made a sneering smile. "Could you, perhaps, get off you lazy ass and find out?"

A short conversation over their communication net later, the soldier grinned relieved at the visitor. "He'll be here shortly, Sir!"

Nodding, the brat prince glanced absently back at the little man arguing with his chocobo over something. He'd deliberately not asked the guard to call on Tifa or Reno, as he wanted to tell them both in person. Not that he really thought the red-head was mourning his passing, but Reno had shocked the hell out of him several times. It was merely pay back time. But Tifa...

Rufus was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as footstep approached and he glanced over to see the familiar figure dressed in red. He gave a little wave to the dark haired man and failed to hold back a slight smile at the frown on Vincent's face.

Halting in front of him, Vincent studied him for a few seconds. "You're dead," he deadpanned.

Rufus shrugged. "Looking pretty good for a dead guy, ain't I?" He then placed two fingers at the side of his own throat and frowned slightly. "But I think this having a pulse thing kind of ruins the being dead part of it."

Vincent stared at him a few seconds longer, then suddenly turned to the guards. "It's okay. Let him in. It's the real President."

* * *

Reeve sighed and leafed through several of the papers covering the desk in front of him. Everything was a mess, wasn't it? 

Exhaling wearily, he abruptly dropped everything and leaned heavily back into the soft chair. This just wasn't fair! Cloud and Sephiroth had just vanished, leaving them without two of their troop leaders. Barret was the only reason the ShinRa army was still in some order, but there was a certain amount of distrust between ShinRa troops and the former AVALANCHE leader. It was probably in their blood. To top it off, Scarlet had been acting strange lately too. The blonde was most likely planning something, as the only person she ever took orders from was Rufus ShinRa himself!

Reeve stared emptily at the paper mess in front of him. Dammit, this just wasn't fair!

Granted, he had been organizing the slums of Midgar for years, and paper work was his thing, but no one had taught him how to run a frigging war! He'd merely delivered his advice to the ShinRas, and they had sent out the orders. No one disobeyed the ShinRa. A man who couldn't give a public speech without fainting didn't receive that same amount of respect. Reeve thrived in the shadow of power. It was where he did his best work, and he preferred it to go unnoticed!

For a brief moment, the dark haired man allowed himself to feel a surge of irrational anger directed at Rufus ShinRa. How could he get himself killed like that? How could he just leave behind this mess? Everything had just fallen to pieces after Rufus died, and Reeve didn't give a damn that it really wasn't rational to blame a dead man!

"You're looking awfully comfortable behind my desk," Rufus' voice suddenly drawled, and Reeve glanced up to see the brat prince lean casually against the door frame with his arms crossed.

There passed almost an entire minute with Reeve staring at him, then Rufus finally straightened and walked over to stand in front of the desk. "No, Reeve. I'm not a ghost or anything. Yes, it's really me. I have no idea how, but I suspect it has something to do with a strange, little man who followed me here. I woke up a few days ago, and came straight here." He flicked his hair and tilted his head. "Does that answer all your questions?"

Reeve suddenly realised his jaw had dropped and quickly shut his mouth. Blinking wide eyed, he shook his head numbly as he tried to force himself awake. He had to be dreaming right?

"Oh," Rufus grinned slightly and waved a finger. "I forgot the last one; you're not dreaming. I think that's all of them, right?"

Drawing a sharp breath, Reeve suddenly stood up and drew both his hands through his hair. "How... How is this possible? Did Sephiroth lie? How long did you...? How...?" Then he seemed to remember that he had been sitting at Rufus' chair and Rufus' desk and darted to the other side of the desk where the firey haired man was standing. "Is it really you?"

Rufus nodded, giving a faint smile. "I'm too good looking to be a copy." He then glanced down at the papers on the desk. "Sephiroth didn't lie. My chopper was shot down by some officer in Jinrei's army. I remember the fire and the sound as metal was torn apart. After that... I don't remember anything. Just waking up at that place." Reaching out, he absently picked up a list of soldier names. "Speaking of the sun, where is Sephiroth? Or Strife, for that matter?"

"We... don't know," Reeve admitted silently, gazing down at the floor. "After you... died, Sephiroth broke the connection to the Ancients and went off on his own. Aeris is the only one who's seen him these last six months. As for Cloud, he too vanished after the attack on Kalm. Jinrei's army kidnapped Jessie, and Cloud probably went to get her back. We haven't seen or heard anything about them since that either."

Frowning, Rufus realised what the old man had been constantly jabbering about when he said things had changed. "What else?"

"The people who attacked you? The ones who shot Tifa in stead of you?" Reeve swallowed hard, shifting uneasily. "It wasn't Jinrei. The Cetra was unsure that they would get your full co operation when fighting against Jinrei, so they organized an attack to make us believe it was Jinrei."

Anger hit Rufus hard, and he forced himself to stay calm. "What else, Reeve?"

Reeve figured it really had to be Rufus as he was starting to feel too nervous for it to be a dream. "Seto has settled the Cetra army within Midgar, and runs his own operations." He cleared his throat. "Vincent and Yuffie also works on their own. The one called Barret is now controlling the ShinRa army. And Cid is still infected, only yesterday did Hojo report that the antidote is now down to thirty percent effectiveness. I think... that's all?"

A lot of work, Rufus thought gloomily. But then he glanced over at the nervous Reeve, as he had no more time to waste. "Where's Tifa?"

* * *

"Listen, lady, you're gonna eat this," Reno pointed to Tifa's dinner on the table while keeping his blue eyes firmly on the pale woman. "Either you're gonna be a good girl and do it yourself, or I swear I'm gonna tie you to the chair and force feed you!" 

Smiling faintly, Tifa nodded affably as she realised that he most likely meant it too. Reno had been her shadow these last months. He'd mumbled something about having made a promise to Rufus, so she let him. After all, he was the only relative Rufus had left.

The Turk nodded satisfied as Tifa moved over to sink down on the chair beside the table, and only frowned slightly when she merely started poking at her food as usual. That woman had lost the spark in her eyes, and her children was all that kept her going now. Reno had never been accused of being a romantic throughout his entire life, but he figured this had to be true love, right? When Rufus had died, something had died inside Tifa as well. He was then torn out of his thoughts as there was a short knock on the door and Reeve stuck his head in. A quick conversation lead in Reno running out of the room and slammed the door after him.

Glancing over, Tifa managed a pale smile to Reeve. "Hello, Reeve. Things working out?" The last time she'd seen him, he'd asked her to do a small appearance for the ShinRa troops to boost their morale. She'd reluctantly agreed, as it would been in honour of Rufus' name.

Reeve shuffled his feet nervously and cleared his throat. "Ah, yes, well... Something has been, ah, revealed to us..."

Pushing away her foot, Tifa turned slightly to gaze at Reeve with faint curiosity as she placed a calming hand to her rounded stomach. "Oh? It must be important then?"

"You can pretty much say that, yeah," Reeve nodded, still not meeting her eyes. "You see... I don't know how to tell you this... And you must try to remain calm and remember that you're in a delicate condition, Tifa..."

It simply couldn't be more bad news, could it? Tifa felt fear seeping into her, and she shook her head anxiously. "It's not Cloud? He's not... dead?"

"Nono!" Reeve objected quickly, finally gazing at her. "It's nothing like that! It's good news, actually. But you have to..."

At that moment they heard Reno hollering with joy and there was a laughter.

Tifa's breath got stuck in her throat and she suddenly felt ice cold. She'd hoped so many times that she knew by now that it was impossible! But...

Reeve stepped nervously as Tifa got up on her feet and gesticulated faintly. "Tifa, just try to stay calm and..."

Ignoring him, Tifa hastened over to the door, hesitated with her hand on the doorknob for a heartbeat, then tore it open.

His back towards her, Rufus had just brushed off Reno's accusations about him been off on a vacation when the sound of the door made him spin around.

For a few seconds, they simply stared at each other.

Tifa knew she had to be staring at a ghost, but he was really there, wasn't he? Rufus was alive, wasn't he? Rufus ShinRa was standing there, wasn't he?

Seeing the colour draining from her face, Rufus didn't dare to move or speak in case it would all prove to be a dream and Tifa would vanish. But it was no dream, and he barely had time to open his arms before the brunette rushed towards him and embraced him with all her might.

Sobbing uncontrolled, Tifa merely held him close for a long while. Feeling the light kisses on top of her head, his hands stroking her back and his voice, his beautiful voice, telling her it was all going to be alright now. That he was back to stay. They were never going to be apart ever again!

Rufus felt a little on the verge of sniffling himself as Tifa kept crying violently, her hands blindly trailing up to cup his face. His heart broke when she finally gazed up at him with her tear soaked face and the kiss was painfully gentle. He didn't even notice as they slowly sank down to sit on the floor, Tifa still clinging to him and Rufus trying to cover the embarrassingly moist eyes by hiding his face to her hair.

Reno smiled at the sight and merely signaled for Reeve to follow him, and leave the two alone.

Several minutes passed, with merely touching and feeling, before Tifa finally found her voice again. "You're alive..."

"Yes, so it would seem," Rufus replied silently, gazing affectionately down at her. "I never going to leave you, Tifa. You're just going to have to deal with that." He then started slightly, but smiled as the brunette took a hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach to let him feel the movement that had startled him.

"I never got to tell you," Tifa whispered as she saw the fascinated look on Rufus' face. "It's twins, Rufus. We're having twins."

Trembling, Rufus wondered how much happiness a man could take before it actually killed him. "You don't have to worry anymore, Tifa. I'm home now. I'm going to make everything alright again. Trust me."

* * *

Slowly lowering the file, Hojo leaned back and removed his glasses with a weary sigh. As he really wasn't dead nor alive, he usually spent his nights tinkering with his research, but for once he was actually doing something beside finding a cure for Highwind in the middle of the night. 

Sitting by his desk with merely the small table lamp as the only source of light, the scientist gazed over at the small pile of files he'd read through as he absently rubbed his glasses with the flick of his lab coat. So many things he didn't remember. So much he'd failed to notice.

Hojo slowly reached out and closed the last file on the subject called Sephiroth, gingerly placing his glasses on the desk. He didn't move for several seconds, before he finally lifted his hands up to cover his face and sighed heavily. Already at the age of twelve, the young Sephiroth had complained about hearing voices and had constant nightmares. Dismissed as hallucinations, drugs had been ordered and the numbness that followed them seemed to quiet the boy. Now, it was too obvious that Jenova was already making her presence known. How was it possible that Hojo hadn't seen that? Why didn't he remember? Those years were a blur that was growing more annoying to him each day as he spent without Jenova's reassuring voice soothing him. Reading his own reports, it was like gazing at the work of another person. Even his writing was worse than his usual scribble, and that was saying something!

Exhaling a resigned smile into his hands, Hojo mentally scolded himself for doing this. Why had he suddenly developed this sick interest for Sephiroth after all these years? Why was he reading everything he could get his hands on about a man who rightfully hated him with every atom in his scientifically altered body? Why did it suddenly matter?

Quickly reaching out for his glasses and putting them on in a sudden movement, Hojo glared over at his own reflection in the window to the hall. He knew why. It was that damn Cetra girl's fault! She kept poking at him, dropping hints and asking silly questions! Her words kept coming back to haunt him.

_"You're his father, Hojo. You're his family too." _

When had he stopped considering Sephiroth as his child? Sons were something that others had, Hojo mused absently. He'd never once longed for a wife and children, having devoted himself to his precious science. At least, that was what he thought until Lucrecia came into his life. Hadn't he been both terrified and strangely happy when she told him she was pregnant? The memories were still so blurry! Hojo fiercly rubbed his temples as he kept tearing up his own past, digging up old pain and shame to find the answers he sought. The Cetra girl called him Sephiroth's father, but had he even hesitated before handing the child over to tests and solitude? Why didn't he act on the feelings that shot through him the first time he held the screaming infant in his arms?

Hojo let out a mirthless and half choked laugh. All those years, all those questions, his only source of strength had been Jenova. He was no fool, but his pride was reluctant to admit what he really knew. She'd pulled the strings, and Hojo had danced. Still, it was too late now.

Glancing over at the files, the scientist placed a hand on them and swallowed hard. The only way he would ever allow himself to know his son would be through forms and reports. Sephiroth wasn't the only one who could be bitter, Hojo realised while sitting there in the darkness. The dark haired man had wasted the first twenty years of his life, and Jenova had stolen the next twenty. And yet, all Sephiroth craved was to belong. The Cetra said the silver haired warrior was slipping away from them, lured by the image of a family. Hojo knew he could do nothing about Jenova's plan, but there was one thing he could do. One thing he could give Sephiroth.

It was early morning when the scientist stood outside of the Cetra girl's room, his hand raised to knock being frozen for the last minute. This was silly! It wasn't like he was afraid of her or something! Clearing his throat, he forced himself to knock and not flee when he heard the cheerful voice declaring for her visitor to come in. His only satisfaction was the surprised look on her face as the flower girl saw him, but she quickly motioned him to come over to where she was sitting by a table with her breakfast.

"Hojo!" Aeris giggled nervously, "what on earth brings you here? Not that you're not welcome, or anything, but usually you find me as charming as the black plague."

Declining her offer for him to sit down with a shake of his head, Hojo crossed his arms defensively. "I assure you, your company makes the black plague seem as trifling as a common cold. Listen, Cetra, what I'm going to give you now has to stay a secret. I'm dead to the world outside this tower, and I want it to stay that way, ok? Do not, under any circumstances, reveal how you got this! Not to anyone!" He quickly placed a small paper note in her hand, closing her fingers around it. "Maybe you can bring... Sephiroth there sometime too...?"

Aeris cast a glance down at the paper, seeing an address in Midgar, and something told her it had cost Hojo a lot to come there to give her that. She gazed quickly over at Hojo aiming to leave the room as fast as possible, calling out for his attention. "Hojo... I'm going to marry your son and I carry your grandchild... Call me Cetra one more time, ignoring my name, and I WILL hug you again...!"

Hesitating, Hojo smiled faintly with his back towards her and one hand on the doorknob. "You're not playing very fair... Aeris." And with that, he left quietly.

* * *

Rufus saw the missile racing towards him. Felt his fingers tightening their grip on his PHS. A single name on his lips. Tifa. Then the loud explosion. The sound of metal tearing apart and the roar of flames. Falling. Suddenly water flew up around him, grabbed a hold of him and pulled Rufus under. Voices. Whispering. Cold soothing the pain. But the darkness simply would not let him go... 

Blue eyes opened abruptly and Rufus gasped for air as he broke free from the nightmare. Blinking rapidly as if to make sure he really was awake, the brat prince slowly became aware of a gentle hand caressing his face in a calming gesture. Gazing over, he trembled with relief to find Tifa by his side. It was no dream. Rufus was finally home again! He rolled over on his side, and reached out to take a gentle hold of her chin with a slight frown. She was crying. "What's wrong?"

Tifa shook her head with a faint smile. "Nothing is wrong." Yet the tears kept making silent trails down her cheeks. "It's just... You're really here, aren't you? I've dreamed about you being here so many times... I couldn't stand this being a dream too!"

Swallowing hard at the pain in his heart caused by her words, Rufus leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "You're stuck with me, Tifa. Better start realising that." He moved her over to rest on his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her, allowing one hand to curiously rest on her stomach. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, you know."

"Good," Tifa sniffled against him, trying to be as close as physically possible.

There was a short silence, just the two savouring the presence of the other, then Rufus let out a reluctant sigh. "Everything is a mess, isn't it?"

Tifa nodded, opening her eyes to stare absently ahed. "After you... disappeared, everything went to pieces. Sephiroth went crazy. Cloud vanished. Seto... He scares me sometimes..."

Having already a few words he was going to let the big cat hear, Rufus' dislike grew even more at Tifa's confession. "I see... Well, it's a good thing I'm back to straighten things out then!"

The brunette lifted her head to gaze anxiously down at him. "You're going to be careful, right?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Rufus smiled softly, "I'm not going to leave you ever again. Simple as that. But I need to make sure our little hell spawns have a nice planet to arrive on, ok?"

Giggling slightly, Tifa nodded with a silent sniffle. "I know you always succeed in what you are determined to do. I trust you." She reached out a hand to gingerly touch his chin, her wine coloured eyes memorizing his handsome face. "And I love you."

Rufus always went all warm and giddy when she spoke those words and so clearly meant it. When Tifa leaned over to kiss him, he let all his own feelings seep into that kiss. Last night, he'd gently picked her up from the floor where they was sitting and carried her into the room. Few words was spoken, instead hands memorized faces and neither appeared willing to break their embrace to do anything but to savour the closeness. Rufus still felt the urge to merely hold her close and have them hide in the room until the world outside just went away.

"When are you meeting with the others?" Tifa finally asked, hiding her face to his neck.

Rufus sighed, stroking a hand over her hair. "I don't know... Didn't specify a time... Had to see you first." But he knew he really shouldn't postpone it much longer. "Do you think there is still hope to fix the mess?"

Hesitating only a heartbeat, Tifa smiled faintly. "If things can't be worked out with you in charge, then no one can fix it."

It was almost painful when he had to leave, and Rufus held Tifa as close as he dared in his embrace. "I'll be back in an hour or so, ok? You just rest. It's not every day your husband returns from the dead."

"Hurry back," Tifa whispered, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she tried to make herself let go. It wasn't like he would vanish again the second she lost sight of him, right? It was only a matter of making herself believe that...

Rufus nodded, placing a light kiss on top of her head. "I will. And you got your PHS so you can call me up any time, ok? You get worried, you call! Meetings and plans can always be postponed, Tifa. Don't you dare to hesitate. If you need me, I'll come running."

Swallowing down tears, Tifa smiled through her sobs. Her nightmare was finally over!

* * *

Glancing around, Aeris hesitated as several of the signs were either unreadable due to being covered in mud or they simply weren't there! How was one supposed to find one's way around there? She'd never been to Sector Two before, but she knew it could be ranked as higher class of the slums. People there weren't poor enough to live in the slums, yet not wealthy enough to leave. Luckily that also made the environment much less dangerous with low crime rates. 

A quick inquiry lead Aeris in the right direction due to a helpful young man, and soon she was standing outside a small, but pretty house. Why had Hojo given her this address? Only one way to find out, the flower girl thought as she knocked on the door.

Seconds passed, then finally there was the sound of footsteps and the door opened.

Aeris blinked surprised and she was unable to speak as well as taking her gaze away from the old woman.

The elderly lady tilted her head curiously, looking at the young girl with the most amazing eyes. Hazel brown with an impossible taint of gold. "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Who's that at the door?" A voice called out and an old man came out into the hall as well. Despite his age, the man had jet black hair and he gazed coolly at Aeris over the glasses on his nose. "What do you want, girl?"

"You're... You're Hojo's parents!" Aeris blurted out, hardly believing her eyes.

The old lady flinched, old pain resurfacing in her eyes. "You... knew our son?"

Opening her mouth to tell them it was their son who'd given her their address, Aeris suddenly remembered that Hojo had made it crystal clear that his parents was not to know about him. "Well, yes, I guess... In a way..."

Hojo's father stepped up beside his wife and kept staring suspiciously at Aeris. "Our son didn't keep many friends, and you don't strike me as one of them."

Aeris smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "True enough. He just about stated he'd rather be infected with the black plague than my company, but... I think he finally started to like me at the end..." She felt a little guilty when she saw the tears in the old lady's eyes at the mentioning of Hojo's end, but her words also put a weak smile on her elderly face.

Hojo's mother opened the door and motioned Aeris to enter. "That sounds like my Hojo, yes." Entering the living room, she motioned Aeris to sit down while ushering Hojo's father to find some lemonade for the poor girl! "So... what brings you here, Miss?"

"My name is Aeris, and... I guess I'm here because of Sephiroth," Aeris explained silently, seeing the puzzlement on the old woman's face.

"Sephiroth?" Sitting down as well, Hojo's mother shook her head in confusion. "What has General Sephiroth to do with us?"

Waiting as the old man entered the living room as well, Aeris accepted and thanked for her glass of lemonade, but didn't continue before Hojo's father had taken a seat as well. "Hojo told me... Sephiroth is his son. Your grandchild."

There was a deafening silence, disbelief and wonder in the air.

In the next hours, Aeris got the story about a shy and slightly superior Hojo that quickly learned that his skills was his genius mind and not his lack in athletic achievements. He didn't just think himself smarter than everyone else. He was. But his parents was proud to see their son rise in the ShinRa ranks and soon had one of the leading positions in the research department. Then Nibelheim happened... After Hojo returned from Nibelheim, it was like a different person returned with the looks of their son. He was acting strangely. Constantly pacing and muttering to himself. Shortly after that, he broke all contact with his agonized parents. They never heard from him again. Aeris felt tears of happiness flood her eyes as she remembered the joy when they realised they actually had a grandchild. And then the news about a great grandchild on the way.

It was some glorious dream, Aeris thought as she was walking back to the ShinRa tower! She couldn't wait to tell Sephiroth! This could change everything! It was at that moment that she heard a familiar voice.

"How very nice of you to show me around, young man! A lot of these young roosters these days never take the time to be polite, but I'm certain that a Green will encourage you to keep up this fine behaviour! Now... where did I put it?" A small man halted and started fumbling inside his coat, while Vincent Valentine was staring ahed with a strange look in his crimson eyes. It was a mixture of disbelief, pain and a pinch of panic.

Exclaiming happily, Aeris hurried over to greet them. "Sage! You're here? How wonderful to see you again!"

The Chocobo Sage glanced over at the flower girl and laughed heartily. "Indeed, pretty girl!" He quickly shoved a Green into Vincent's numb hand and ushered him away before turning to Aeris again. "I get the feeling we've met somewhere before, but never mind that now. It's a good thing I found you, girl. We have a lot to prepare for. Sephiroth will soon return to Midgar and you must be ready!" He then paused and tilted his head. "It appears... that you've gained a little weight, haven't you?"

* * *

Sephiroth nearly lost balance, leaning heavily against the wall of the ruined house. He was so tired. So tired he could barely keep his eyes open. 

Forcing himself to continue, he glanced around and frowned worried as he saw no signs of either Lucrecia or Jenova. They were supposed to wait for him in Kalm, weren't they? After he'd executed the plan, he would return to Kalm and they would be waiting for him! Why weren't they waiting for him?

Sinking to his knees, Sephiroth leaned heavily on his Masamune and closed his eyes.

How long did he have before Aeris would find out about Cloud? He knew she would find out. She always did. And then what? What was he going to say? How was he going to explain? Even Sephiroth had trouble understanding what he'd done to Cloud, or even why he did it.

"Mother?" His voice sounded weak, but it came with the fatigue of his body. He hadn't rested once on his return from Jinrei's base, and the trip was harder than he thought. He'd spent so much energy breaking into the base, so the journey back was tough. But it was worth it, because they would know what he should do. Yes, they would know.

Silence followed.

"Mother?" His voice was a little stronger now, and he managed to open his eyes to gaze around. It almost appeared that the town was completely deserted.

Then there was a faint humming and Lucrecia slowly walked through the ruins like a ghost in her white dress. Making a crown of flowers, she was humming absently at some song Sephiroth had never heard before. "Mother, where is Jenvoa?"

Glancing up, Lucrecia finally noticed Sephiroth and turned to walk over to him. "I don't know. I think she left a few days ago."

Left? Sephiroth felt a flicker of violent anger and he studied Lucrecia's face. "She left you alone here? Are you alright?"

Lucrecia shrugged and then nodded. A few more seconds passed as she finished up with her flowers before she gazed at him again. "Did your trip go well?"

Sephiroth turned his face away. "Not really."

A light hand reached out and gently touched his face. "Then you'll succeed the next time. I believe in you, Sephiroth. You know that, right?" Lucrecia smiled sweetly, stroking away a silver bang. "Now... it's not safe for us to be here, Sephiroth..."

Sephiroth nodded, but closed his eyes. "I know, mother, but... I'm so tired... So very tired..."

Lucrecia kneeled down beside him and maneuvered him to rest his face to her neck as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know you are, darling son. I know." She stroke his back reassuringly. "I want nothing more than for us to go away and live peacefully together. No more manipulating and fighting."

Sephiroth sighed longingly. "Free."

"Yes, free," Lucrecia agreed, playing with a lock of silver hair. "What do you say, Sephiroth? Should we just go away? Jenova has abandoned us. We don't need her anyway!"

Sephiroth pulled back slightly to meet her eyes. "Aeris... I can't leave behind Aeris. I need her. I love her!"

Lucrecia took his face gingerly between her hands and smiled sweetly. "Dear boy, of course we can't leave behind Aeris! She carries your child, after all. She probably longs to be with you as well."

Nodding absently, Sephiroth allowed himself to be maneuvered back to rest against Lucrecia again.

"But we have to leave before Jenova comes back," Lucrecia said absently. "We have to hurry. You must go to Midgar and get Aeris, Sephiroth. Then we shall finally be free and live in peace! You can finally rest, my sweetest child."

Sephiroth forced himself to get up again, feeling determination spread through him. "You're right... Once she sees how perfect we'll have it, Aeris will understand!"

Lucrecia got up as well. "But you have to do something for me, Sephiroth... I need you to make something right. Be my angel of justice."

"Anything," Sephiroth declared, sliding the Masamune into it's holster.

Taking a step closer, Lucrecia's eyes glimmered dangerously. "I want you to kill Vincent Valentine. As well as that tramp of his." She reached out and took a hold of Sephiroth's hand. "And bring me the child."

Sephiroth hesitated.

"Did you know I spoke to him over a year ago?" Lucrecia asked, seeing the shock on Sephiroth's face. "He knew I was alive, your mother, and he said nothing to you! He told me you were dead!"

Sephiroth clenched his jaw, feeling raw anger coil around his mind. "I'll hurry back, mother. And rest easy. I will get your revenge for you."

As Lucrecia watched Sephiroth disappear into the distance a short while later, a tentacle was seen beside her. "He's such a good boy, Jenova. You were right. Yes, you were. He will succeed, wont he?"

* * *

_AN; Chapter 30! Woo! Once again, I shall not bore you with my excuses but merely present chapter 30! Yes, I'm actually starting to see the end in the horizon and it will be a sad day indeed! Still, this fic has turned out to the three times as big as my previous fics but it's all thanks to you reviewers! Hope you'll stick with this fic until the end! Oh, yeah, next update wont take this long! Promise!_

_And now over to my favorite people! The wonderful sponsors of this fic!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; At least you got to enjoy the previous update, and I hope you haven't given up on this one either! Hojo seems to have a different side to him than when I originally planned to bring him in to this fic. I guess he wanted to tell his story as well. It would have been most interesting to have seen what kind of father he would have been. Don't know the exact number of chapters left, but the end is approaching so time will show, I guess. Hope you stay tuned!_

_OblivionKnight7; Yes, Rufus lives, and he's ready to kick some, yes, well, you get the point!_

_Generosa; Survival rule numbero one in FF7 world; stay away from pissed Sephy!_

_Basha; Hi there! I'm always thrilled to have new sponsors on board! Glad you dropped a few lines and added fuel to this fic! I'm honoured to hear you have grown to like Rufus more, as he happens to be one of my favorite characters! And I hope you enjoyed him reuniting with his beloved Tifa again. I try to put a lot of work into making the characters believable and their emotions perhaps affecting the readers as well? Sephiroth and Aeris is one of my absolute fave pairings, and I think they match each other perfectly! Strength and Heart! I got to thank you for your kind words and it really made my day! Hope the wait wasn't too long and that you enjoyed this chapter as well! Next one will be up in not too long, so hang in there!_

_Chibi Taryn Demon; Ah, well, I guess I failed at my regular updating this time... But will aim to get back to my high standards of at least once a week! Everything is a mess, yes, and somehow it seemed to get a little better and a little worse in this chapter as well! As for Rufus' return, it really was my intention of letting him die in this fic. But I do not mourn bringing him back, as he do make for some of the best scenes! Who doesn't like a brat prince? Glad you like and thanks!_

_Demon Surfer; Hojo appears to be human after all. Who would have thunk it? And a slight spoiler; in next chapter, Sephiroth will tell what happened with Cloud. Stay tuned, neh?_

_Emerald drake; The bananas doesn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon, so the craziness continues! At least Rufus is back and Tifa is happy, no? Will that last, and what will Sephiroth do? To be continued in next chapter!_

_Nicholas Bledsoe; Heh heh, yes, I see the image of the cliff-tossing as a very plausible outcome! Rufus is back with a happy Tifaand ready to start cleaning up the mess! The Sephiroth/Cloud encounter will be revealed in the next chapter, so hang in there! Once again you predicted what would happen, as Jenova stirs again. When will Sephiroth ever learn that you shouldn't always listen to mother? I'm really happy that you liked the scene between Aeris and Hojo. I spent a lot of time on that one. He's a complicated guy, but Aeris is always up for the challenge! No one but our sweet flower girl has the guts of going up against the Grinch! And it does appear to be working, neh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and next one will be up in not too long! A few more answers will hopefully appear..._

_Sweetmaiden; You think I write well? Wow. I'm really honoured! Happy you like! On a side note, I shall most certainly read your fic and leave a few words the second I can find the time! Love Rufus fics!_

_Kit Thespian; Forgiveness is not an easy thing. And Hojo obviously thinks there are some things that cannot be forgiven. Time will show if he'll be able to forgive himself enough to try and make Sephiroth forgive him... As for Cloud's fate, it will be revealed in next chapter so stay tuned! I found Hojo's flashback sweet, and Sephiroth's dislike for chocobos had to come from somewhere, right? Maybe Hojo is just the kind of guy it takes a little time to start liking? He's intriguing, at least! And now, it looks like he's infected with niceness as well! However will this end?_

_LadyKadaj; The angst never seems to end her, but I'm glad you liked the entrance of the Sage! The ever whimsical Sage is a test for the strongest nerves, and now he is among them all! Jinrei and Jenova would most certainly deserve each other, but I get the feeling that she is not too keen on him. She's more into the silver haired Generals with Masamunes, I think, unfortunately. Aeris is ready to fight, but does she know what is coming her way? Sephiroth keeps drifting away from her, and she has to reach him in time before he does something that cannot be repaired. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_Tirnam'Bas; I'm really glad you like the fic! And, yes, Vincent is probably the mostdifficult characterto write in this fic! So, I'm truly delighted that you approve of my portrayal of him! Thanks!_

_AchikaMiyu; I'm always happy to hear from you, my first reviewer ever actually. Hugecongrats on wedding and all the best wishes! I really understand that you're goinginto abusytime now, but the chapters will be waiting for you when youhave the time to read! As for thetime jumps, I have to make the decision of writing filler-chapters or do a time jump and get down to business. I'm not too fond of filler episodes, so I decided to do it the way I did. Hope it didn't ruin too much for you. And, yes, there are so many threads to keep up with! I just got to try to keep from panicking. Hojohas proven himself to be quite the interesting character, and I agree that he too easily is made out to be the bad guy. Not too many has taken a peek into his life and his reasons for what he did. Anyway, like I wrote; all the best wishes and good luck!_

_Alright,we've reached the big 3-0! I'malmost a little impressed at myself, as I've never written anything this long before! Butit's all thanks to you who giveme the precious feedback that let's me know what you think! Keep your thoughts, comments and questions coming through that review button!Until next time, stay safe!_


	31. Unwell

**31. Unwell**

He heard their voices even before he was within two meters from the closed door, but this time Rufus smiled at the familiar sound. Previously it had annoyed him beyond reason that the idiots couldn't just sit silently and wait, without turning to bickering and sometimes shouting. The voice booming the loudest of them all could only belong to the man called Barret. It had been quite a while since Rufus had seen the previous leader of AVALANCHE, and they'd never been anything remotely like friends. Still, a friend of Tifa was an ally of his, so Rufus figured he'd gladly suffer through anything to ease his wife's worrying. He drew a deep breath, then pushed the door open and stepped into the meeting room.

As expected, everyone fell silent and stared at the figure in white standing in the doorway.

Rufus let his gaze move over them in turn. Vincent closest to him on the left, with young Yuffie by his side making his neutral face even more lifeless by her awed expression. Barret was seated beside Yuffie, Aeris next, and Reeve had taken Rufus' old place at the end of the table. Opposite side was made up by Seto closest to the door, the bored looking Hojo and finally a trembling Scarlet.

Smiling faintly at their looks of disbelief, Rufus finally sauntered into the room and let the door close behind him.

"So it's true?" Yuffie exclaimed eagerly, "Rufus is alive, and back to kick ass?"

A look was enough to make Reeve dart away from his chair, and Rufus sank down into the familiar seat before speaking. "I'm going to say this once, and then we're going to drop it, ok? We have more important tasks to deal with." He then gesticulated faintly and sighed. "Yes, my chopper was shot down by Junon. No, I have no idea why I didn't die, but I'm not putting in any complaints, alright? I found myself in the Lost City a few days ago, and returned to Midgar as fast as possible. Now you people know as much about my situation as I do myself. Let's leave it at that. It seems like things have turned quite messy since I last sat in this room?"

"Understatement of the year," Yuffie muttered, ignoring the withering look Seto sent her. "Without your royal ass, ShinRa, everyone started running their own shops!"

Rufus folded his hands on the table and leaned slightly forward. "Yes, and that includes you and dear Mr. Valentine, I hear?"

Vincent didn't reply, keeping his expressionless face.

Barret slammed his hand on the table in his usual not-so-discrete way of getting everyone's attention. "Ta hell with that! What are we gonna do NOW, rich boy?"

Swallowing down his instinctive anger, Rufus focused his gaze on his folded hands resting on the table. "I haven't really had the time to go through all the mess you've all created, so I'm not going to declare any great decisions just yet. I want to make sure I've caught up on everything Jinrei has been up to." He then frowned and glanced around. "And WHY isn't Cid here?"

Hojo raised a dry eyebrow, not lifting his gaze from where he was absently doodling on the cover of the files he'd brought. "As I've stated in my report, the antidote has critically reduced it's efficiency since you, hrm, were among us last. He is currently under siege of yet another fever. If this one doesn't kill him, the next one will. Or the next one."

Suddenly everyone around the table was staring at the pale scientist, and worry was thick in the air. Fighting against the sickening dread gathering in a aching stomach, Barret stood up abruptly. "Ain't that why YER here? To find some damn cure?"

"There is no cure," Hojo declared silently through gritted teeth, tensing slightly with anger. "Whatever you may think, science cannot preform miracles. This virus breaks down the cells in the human body, and the shots I've been giving him has been to repair that damage. But as time passes, the virus only gets more aggressive while there is no way of hurrying the repairs. His body is breaking down faster than I can repair it."

Rufus motioned for silence, his own eyes resting intensely on Hojo. "It's not like you to admit defeat."

Hojo gave a small and bitter smile, still not gazing up from his doodling. "I have an idea."

"Well then, let's hear it!" Reeve snapped, refusing to believe that the loud Cid Highwind was even capable of dying.

"Indeed," Rufus added smoothly, slightly unnerved by the challenging smirk still lingering on Hojo's face.

Hojo finally gazed up. Golden brown eyes locked with Rufus' crystal blue. "I want to infuse Highwind with Jenova cells."

* * *

"What?" Barret just about screamed, slamming his hand on the table again. "Forget it, you freak! Ya ain't gonna play god with Cid, ya got that?" 

Rufus frowned and raised a hand to signal for silence once again. Hojo's words had been a shock to him as well, but why would the scientist suggest something like that when he knew how they would react? "And what do you hope to achieve?"

"It's very simple really," Hojo returned to doodling. "Jenova has a simular structure to a virus, but her cells are much stronger. She does not tolerate sharing a host with another virus. In simple terms, Jenova would destroy Jinrei's virus as a rival to her host."

"But wouldn't that put Cid under her control as well?" Aeris' voice suddenly was heard, and the flower girl was also gazing directly at the dark haired man. As she rarely spoke, her question was followed by a respectful silence.

Hojo cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing slightly with concentration as he focused harder on his pen's creation. "There is a high possibility of that, yes."

Rufus wondered briefly how Hojo had made it an art form to avoid looking at the young woman ever since he'd entered the room.

"Then why the hell should we do that to him, ya foo!" Barret yelled, leaning slightly forward to loom dangerously.

Hojo's gaze suddenly shot up to meet Barret's eyes angrily. "Because he will be dead soon if you don't!" He got up to continue the staring contest with the taller man. "You cannot phantom how little I care for your opinion of me, but you claim to have Highwind's best interest at heart; so I suggest you listen to me! The cells in his body are being destroyed as we speak. Little by little, his body is shutting down. He's dying, but before he's allowed that; Cid Highwind will start attacking anything within reach. His only aim will be to kill, and then it will be too late! Do you want that?"

Barret felt sick, the horrible feeling of helplessness washing over him and drowning his anger. He wanted to say something, anything, but what was there to say?

"If we infuse Cid with Jenova cells, what will most likely happen?" Rufus asked silently, ignoring Yuffie's outcry.

Clearing his throat, Hojo sank down into his chair again and stared at his drawing. "I have little or no doubt that Jenova will try to gain control over him, but I cannot predict how much Highwind will be able to do about that. He's considerably weakened by the virus."

"If we kill Jenova, will the virus return?" Vincent's silent voice surprised them even more than Aeris speaking.

There was a slightly twitch in Hojo's shoulders, as if speaking to the other man was physically repulsing to him. "Jenova will not allow for anything to survive once battling the virus."

Rufus rubbed his eyes wearily, trying to force his mind to work faster. "So, we kill Jenova, and Cid will be free of her as well?"

Hojo nodded.

"But how are we going to get our hands on Jenova cells?" Reeve asked nervously, fidgeting with the sleeve on his shirt. "With both Cloud and Sephiroth gone, we have no one who is connected to her."

A short chaos of murmuring followed, but then Hojo cleared his throat again. "The lab. Several of Sephiroth's blood samples are still there. The Jenova cells are still active. I checked."

"I bet ya did," Barret muttered venomously, crossing his arms over his mighty chest to glare at the scientist. His mind knew it was perhaps the only way, but it didn't mean he had to like it, or that Hojo had to enjoy it as much as he probably did!

Rufus frowned slightly, absently flicking back a lock of his hair. "But discussing this has no real purpose, as it's only Cid himself who can decide this..."

"What is there to chose?" Seto declared, placing his front paws on the table to gaze at Rufus. "Cid Highwind is not to die. Whatever means to keep him alive has to be taken, they will be taken!"

Clenching his jaw, Hojo was about to glare over at the huge beast with a razor sharp reply when the chain around his ankle tightened painfully and reminded him that he was in no position to go against the wishes of the Cetra. A prisoner had no right for an opinion.

Just as the tension rose dangerously in the room, almost everyone staring furiously at Seto, the door suddenly opened wide to slam against the wall. In the doorway stood a tiny man with a huge beard and even huger hat. Glancing confused at them behind his sunglasses, the little man tilted his head. "Excuse me, is this the bathroom?"

* * *

Yuffie sighed where she was sitting outside the entrance to the ShinRa tower. They all knew what she'd been through, but still they didn't seem to understand that she had to keep busy or her thoughts would return to her family and home town. 

Rufus might be the most interesting guy to interrogate at the moment, but there was no way that Yuffie could get herself to butt in on him and Tifa now!

Vincent always seemed to have an uncanny radar as to pick up when she wanted a little entertainment, as he pulled the old needle in a haystack trick whenever she was in said mood and when looking for him. No one had seen a pale guy, with crimson eyes, gold arm and a cape that would make superman weep with envy? Right!

The young ninja's eyes flickered slightly with sadness as she knew her previous source of fun was currently struggling for his life. She'd actually cried after seeing Cid the day before.

Barret had barked to her that he didn't have time for little girls, and when she'd voiced her disliking to being called that, he'd given her a very rude suggestion what she could do with her opinions about his vocabulary...

Desperation had been evident when she'd even gone as far as to drop into chat with Mr Nut job himself, Hojo! But her visit had been met with little enthusiasm, and had ended when he'd threatened to put a hair-removal potion in her shampoo if she didn't shut up and left him alone! Talk about cranky pants!

Aeris... She was either tending to the wounded soldiers, or tending to the flowers in the church. And, let's face it, flowers can only be fascinating for about... two seconds!

Both Reeve and Reno were busy with their jobs, and basically ignored her when she was there. The bastards.

Seto was not an option. Yuffie would rather shrivel up into a prune of pure boredom than seek out his company!

Everyone was busy with their own lives, and Yuffie was free to dwell on the things she tried so desperately to block out! Hawk's face kept haunting her, and she felt guilty enough to barf that she'd returned from the mission without harm while her fellow ninja had simply vanished! She wondered if he was dead... If Cloud was dead... If Jessie was alive as well? Was her revenge worth sacrificing the ones still alive?

Suddenly footsteps tore her out of her gloom and the ninja jumped to her feet with fists raised, ready to meet whoever it was. But grey eyes widened and she numbly let her arms fall to her sides as she saw the men in front of her. "Think of the devil!" Yuffie exclaimed, rubbing her eyes to see if she was dreaming or something...

Cloud managed a faint smile, hoisting the unconscious Hawk slightly. "How nice of you to think about us, Yuffie, but do you think you could give me a hand here?"

Starting to life, the young woman darted over to wrap Hawk's other arm around her shoulders. Gazing worried at him, Yuffie was pained to see the blood covering the once so handsome face. "Is he...?"

"He's hurt pretty bad..." Cloud said silently as they slowly made their way into the ShinRa tower. "At first I didn't think he was alive, but... when I saw him breathe, I couldn't just leave him behind there..."

Yuffie waited until the elevator opened it's doors and they had entered, watching as the doors closed again, before she dared to ask. "What happened, Cloud? Where have you been? Who did this to you two?" It was almost just as painful to see the blood on Cloud's pale skin as well, horrible wounds, and she wondered how he had been able to bring Hawk with him when being in such a poor state himself. "And... Jessie...?"

Cloud stared emptily ahed, not answering at first, then he glanced over at the young ninja. "I found Jinrei. Or should I say, he found me?" The blonde swallowed hard, and closed his eyes. "I was captured. Brought to their base. That's where I met Hawk." The elevator kept climbing. "I don't remember much of what they did to me, but... One day, the alarm started blaring and the soldiers were panicking. Someone was attacking the base, and they were unable to stop it. Finally they released me, because... because I'd defeated him once before..."

Yuffie frowned confused, tilting her head. "What? Who?"

"Jenova must be controlling him again," Cloud mused absently. "I haven't seen him like that since Nibelheim... But..." He lifted his free hand to the cut in his temple and frowned. "But... he didn't kill me..."

Once again he remembered seeing the light playing over Masamune's deadly edge as it flew towards him, and in that moment; Cloud was certain he would die. Simple as that. It was over. Then he'd seen the pain in Sephiroth's eyes, and he'd barely time to draw a startled breath before the side of the sword connected with his skull and sent him careening into oblivion. Cloud woke up in pain, but he woke up very much alive. No sign of anyone but him and Hawk. No sign of Sephiroth, only a splitting headache.

* * *

Hojo refused to meet her eyes as Shera was lead out of the room by one of the lab assistants. He had a sneaky feeling that she was one of those emotional females, despite her brilliance, and he really wasn't in the mood for drama. A tough decision was going to be made, and he didn't want anything to influence Cid Highwind as he decided. It was risky, but it might just work... 

Walking into the room, the scientist absently tapped the side of the syringe in his hand. For a moment, he was tempted to simply infuse the cells into himself like he'd done so many years ago, but Hojo shook it off. He was not succumbing again. Not matter how alluring it seemed...

Sitting down by the bed, the dark haired man studied the blonde pilot writhing in agony. Cid was, if possible, looking even worse. It could almost seem like the concern had not been unfounded; this fever would most likely be the end of him. Hojo cleared his throat as he daintily placed the syringe on the small trolley beside him, then called out for Cid's attention. No reaction. Frowning, he tried again. A little louder. Nothing.

A double shot of the weakening antidote, and Hojo was relieved to see Cid open his eyes. Fever hazed, but aware, the pilot glanced over at him.

"I guess I don't have to tell you we're at the end of the road," Hojo said solemnly, leaning forward on his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. "However, I'm not ready to give up yet. There is a way to destroy the virus within you." Here he barely lifted a hand to silence the words he knew the pilot would say. "Of course there is no remedy without a certain... risk."

Cid was fighting just to stay conscious, and Hojo's words barely made sense, yet a cold feeling entered him. Risk? How could things get any worse? "W... what?"

Hojo got up to rest his arms behind his back while gazing down at the blonde. His usual pose of self defence, as it gave a false appearance of confidence. "I have consulted the others, but the final decision is up to you, Cid Highwind." Hesitating one heartbeat, Hojo wondered briefly what he was going to do if the pilot refused. "I want to inject Jenova cells into you."

Closing his eyes, Cid didn't know wether to laugh or cry. He'd seen what had happened to both Cloud and Sephiroth thanks to the Jenova cells, and the thought of having anything of that alien in his body made him sick! So what choice did he have? Die as a zombie creature, or become a Jenova pawn? No, if Cid had to die, it was going to be with a lot more glory than either of those endings!

"Hear me out first, before you dismiss the idea entirely," Hojo muttered, sinking down on his chair again and picked up the syringe with the fluid containing the agressive Jenova cells. "This virus, it's eating away at your body. It destroys cells at an amazing speed, and there is nothing strong enough to even slow it down! ...Except Jenova cells. The dear Crisis will not tolerate sharing a host, so she'll destroy the unknown virus for you."

Cid forced his eyes open again, turning his face to gaze over at Hojo. It actually hurt to talk. "Then... what?"

"Then," Hojo sighed, knowing he'd never be able to lie well enough to get away with it. "Then the Jenova cells with start merging with your cells, and repair the damage done by the virus." Was there any point in scaring the man with theories about Jenova starting to influence Cid's mind, or even try to control him?

A ghost of a laugh was heard, and Cid was staring up at the ceiling again. "I'm better off dead..."

Snorting annoyed, Hojo sent him a sharp glare. "Nonsense! Here I am giving you a chance to cure yourself from that virus, and you refuse to take it? You fear Jenova's influence, you who keep bragging about his strong will? The great Cid Highwind is a coward? Yes, who knows what will happen once Jenova is in your system, but it will buy you time! And time is what you lack, blondie! With time, anything is possible!"

Cid didn't reply for a while, kept staring at the ceiling, but after almost an entire minute did his eyes close in defeat. "Fine..." He swallowed hard, trying to convince himself that he didn't really have anything to lose, right? "Shoot me up, Doc."

Hojo exhaled and his shoulders finally lowered from their tense position. "Very well..."

The scientist worked in silence, but as Hojo lowered the needle to pierce Cid's skin, he was startled to find his hand trembling slightly. What the hell was this? Over the years, he'd researched the effect of Jenova cells on different subjects and had found the differing results fascinating! Why was he suddenly hesitating? Why did the possibility of a bad outcome make him feel so uneasy? Shaking his head, Hojo pulled himself together and continued the procedure. There was no other way...

* * *

Vincent gazed up at the stars, almost as if the dark haired man was hoping that they could provide him with all the answers he yearned to know. Always so many questions, and never enough answers. Still, all he could do now was wait... At least that was something he was good at. 

There was no sound, no movement to warn him, yet Vincent spun around and his golden arm shot up to fend off the Masamune. Sparks appeared at the impact, and Vincent trembled with the strain of keeping his arm raised as the infamous sword kept pushing down. Crimson eyes were locked with reptile eyes glowing with the colour of the Lifestream.

"Impressive," Sephiroth admitted softly, adding a little more strength into his grip on the Masamune. "But not good enough..."

Clenching his jaw, Vincent tried to remain calm despite the unease that flickered through him. He'd known Sephiroth was strong, but he had not been prepared for such power. "Then... you've finally joined Jenova's side again? We were wrong to trust you?" At least his voice sounded as calm as always.

Sephiroth felt his fury reach new heights at the calm on the other man's face, and his insolent words! "Jenova has nothing to do with this!" He leaned forward and managed to press Vincent's arm a little lower, bringing the deadly sword a little closer to the man's neck. "And don't you dare speak to me about trust! You liar!"

"Whatever Jenova might have told you, Sephiroth, I have never betrayed you!" Vincent insisted, now struggling to keep his arm raised against the tremendous pressure.

Sephiroth sneered a smile. "Is that so? Didn't you find a woman named Lucrecia over a year ago? Why did you tell my mother I was dead then?"

Vincent was completely unprepared for Lucrecia's name, as well as the furious question that followed. Shock and guilt stunning him, making it easy for Sephiroth to be able to pull the Masamune free to aim for Vincent's neck.

Then there was a loud explosion, and Sephiroth felt something ram painfully hard into his shoulder to send a spray of blood over the railing. Fighting to keep his balance, Sephiroth saw his sword arm hang limply by his side with crimson droplets falling to the ground, while the fingers still refused to release the Masamune. What had just happened? A gun shot? Slowly turning around, Sephiroth blinked surprised. Pain was making him dizzy, but there was no mistaking the man behind the raised shotgun. "Rufus...? You're alive?"

Nodding, the brat prince held the shotgun aiming at his former friend. "Looks like it. Didn't know it myself until a few days ago. Woke up in that damn Cetra city."

"Good. I didn't like that you died." Sephiroth barely glanced over as Vincent moved over to Rufus, but he straightened when a small figure with a huge hat appeared. "That's not who I think it is, is it?"

Rufus managed a faint smile, cocking the shotgun. "I'm afraid it is." He swallowed hard, and gathered his courage. "Now, put the sword down, Sephiroth, and we'll work this out."

Frowning, Sephiroth gazed down at the Masamune. "A lot of things have happened since you left, you know..."

"Yeah, I know," Rufus acknowledged silently. "But I'm here now. We're going to turn everything around, and that Jinrei is gonna be sorry he ever messed with us!"

It sounded so good, and he really wanted to believe that. Sephiroth smiled faintly, seeing his own fingers tightening their grip around the Masamune. "I'm glad you're back... I trust you... You can take care of things..."

Shifting his grip on the shotgun, Rufus felt his skin turn damp and his shoulders tensed. "You don't want to do this, Sephiroth. Just put the damn sword down! Don't let Jenova mess up your life again!"

Sephiroth gazed miserably over at him, the pain in his eyes intensifying as a pale Aeris stepped up beside Rufus with tears in her lovely eyes. "I can't..." His arm was slowly rising with the sword, despite his trembling body's effort to stop it. "She's too strong..." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Rufus felt his heart sink. "Me too." But he didn't hesitate as Sephiroth charged at them, and the shotgun had never sounded that loud as when he fired. Aeris' scream sounded distant as Rufus couldn't take his eyes of how the blood exploded from where the bullet tore into Sephiroth's stomach. He watched with a numb feeling as the silver haired man fell to his knees and touched the wound with a puzzled look. The Masamune fell from his hand with a clatter, and Sephiroth sent Rufus a faint smile.

Aeris was screaming Sephiroth's name, but Rufus held out an arm to prevent her from going over to the kneeling man. His blue eyes were locked on the Sage, and he tried to ignore his racing heart. One second passed. Two. Three. And then Sephiroth slumped over on his side, to lie lifelessly as blood pooled around him. Four seconds. Five. Six. Seven. Rufus felt panic starting to rise, but refused to acknowledge it. Eight damn seconds. Nine. Ten! The Sage gave a nod, and Rufus ran over to land on his knees beside Sephiroth. "Hang on..." Instantly casting Cure3, the brat prince could only hope their plan had worked.

* * *

The painkillers made him sleepy, yet they allowed Cid to focus sharper than before without pain clouding his mind. He clenched and unclenched his hand, feeling the sore muscles in his injured shoulder object angrily. Strange. He'd almost expected that he'd sprout tentacles the second Hojo injected that damn stuff into his vein, yet in these ten agonizing minutes there had been almost disappointingly little action. No shrill cries of war from the battle of the cells, nor any visions of headless, yet busty, aliens! Really strange. But then again, when had anything gone the way Cid Highwind thought lately? 

"How are you feeling?" Hojo's voice tore him out of his thoughts, and the pilot glanced over at the scientist with a shrug.

Hojo nodded and walked over to his desk, gazing at some charts. "We should start to see some results soon..."

Though it was what he wanted, Cid couldn't help but to feel the fear spreading through him. Why did this have to happen? Dammit, he'd not been that much of a rotten person to deserve this! He just wanted to live his life, ok? If he just came out of this okay, then he'd even give up on his dream of reaching another planet out in space! It wasn't so much that he was afraid of dying, he just didn't want to! He had a wife, friends and a job he loved! Why did he have to lose them?

Glancing over, Hojo saw the worried look on Cid's face and he figured he couldn't blame the blonde. Hell, just because Hojo himself hadn't the wits to be afraid when he infused himself with Jenova cells back then, didn't mean that the pilot wasn't wise to worry. Jenova cells had yet to prove that they brought anything but misery. Sighing silently, the scientist put down his charts. It was no going back anyway, and only time would show if they'd made the right choice.

Cid felt a flicker of curiosity as Hojo came over to sit down on the chair beside his bed again. "What? You waiting for me to start growing tentacles too?"

"I have a question for you," Hojo stated casually, taking of his glasses to clean them with a flick of his white jacket. "If you're up to answer a query that might demand you using your brain a bit."

Snorting offended, Cid waved a hand weakly. "Bring it on, Four-Eyes!"

"I heard," Hojo said somewhat absently as he held up his glasses for inspection, "that your Highwind had nothing to put up against the Gelnika's speed. That ShinRa plane left your precious airship in the dust while carrying helicopters and other vehicles."

Blue eyes instantly flashed with anger, and Cid started with a stream of obscenities before falling into words that actually formed sentences. "That's a frigging load of bull! Yeah, okay, so my baby wasn't designed to be no damn speed plane, but ya haven't seen the jet engines I've placed in her! Those mamas go on a special fuel that Shera came up with as well!"

Hojo placed his glasses on and sent Cid a dry look. "So you're saying that your old tin-can could out run the Gelnika?"

Fuming, Cid launched himself into a long speach about the Highwind, her engines and whatnot. Each time he thought he'd proved the Highwind's superiority, Hojo came with some question that ended up in another long speach. It wasn't until Hojo glanced at the watch that the pilot understood what had just happened.

"Heh, not bad," Cid grinned, shaking his head in defeat. "Ya got me blabbering so I wouldn't think about turning into a squid, hah? Not bad at all, Doc. But I gotta say, I'm a bit impressed that you know that much about planes and engines."

"I might have chosen to specialize in genetics and biology, but I did do some dabbling in mechanics as well. I blame it on the male gene and my need to see how everything is put together to work." Hojo reached out and slowly fastened the restraint around Cid's right wrist. "I soon discovered that I preferred a profession that did not involve grease." He smiled faintly as he circled the bed and fastened the restraint around Cid's other wrist as well, seeing the wary look the pilot sent him. "What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

Cid managed a faint smile and shook his head. "Nope, but I'm counting on that chain of yers wont let ya do anything to kill me."

Hojo cast a quick glance at the golden chain around his ankle and frowned displeased. "Hate the damn thing..." He then walked back to his chair and sank down again, gazing at the blonde with a look of empathy. "I just think it's safer this way..."

Nodding, Cid drew a deep breath and gazed up at the ceiling. "I was only joking, Doc..." He could already feel the burn starting to spread from the wound, feeling something foreign spreading through his veins. "I do trust ya skinny carcass..."

Hojo got up as the first convulsions started and he reached over for a syringe. "Then I'm going to make sure you live through this, Highwind..." Injecting the painkillers, the scientist thought back on all the times he'd never done that. How he'd let the specimen suffer through the battle. Not this time. And Hojo forgot to notice that his actions were by his own will, and not orders from the Cetra. They might have forgotten what pain was like, but Hojo was learning all over again. To feel was pain.

* * *

Rufus nodded as the doctor finished up on his report and he gazed at Aeris' still form in the hospital bed. It had finally gotten too much for the flower girl. She'd seen the soldiers lifting up the limp Sephiroth and the Sage had suddenly rapped Rufus over the head with his cane and told him to catch. He hadn't even time to ask what he was supposed to catch before Aeris collapsed and he barely caught her in time from hitting the floor. Over-worked, not enough sleep or food, and all her worrying had finally broken her. The doctors said it was a miracle that she hadn't lost her child as well! If she kept this up, the baby was surely doomed! 

Sighing, Rufus pushed himself away from the doorway. The sedatives could keep her asleep for some time, so it was time to check up on Sephiroth as well.

He still had no idea how the Chocobo Sage knew Sephiroth would come with a mission to kill Vincent, but Rufus quickly learned that it was pure idiocy to ask the old man and expect a decent answer! The little man was a pure bundle of annoyance wrapped in a migraine! However, it had given them the chance to reclaim the silver haired warrior and hopefully it would also snap him out of Jenova's power. Cloud had firmly declared it was still hope!

Rufus hoped he'd never feel that dreadful feeling again that he'd felt when watching Sephiroth slowly bleed unconscious in front of him. The Sage had told him the power of Jenova was too strong over him that Sephiroth would be able to fight her, and as long as the silver haired man was awake then he would fight them. They had to weaken him to the brink of death to capture him.

Approaching the hospital room, Rufus had to draw a deep breath before he could make himself enter. It was no good feeling to see Sephiroth basically chained to the bed, with all sorts of machines monitoring his condition. Hospitals always wigged him out. Still, it appeared that the former general was in stabile shape.

"I'm sorry," Rufus said silently, feeling a sick twinge of guilt at the sight of Sephiroth's bandages.

"Don't be," Sephiroth slurred, and his eyelashes lifted just enough for him to gaze at the brat prince.

Starting, Rufus crossed his arms abruptly and shifted uneasily. "Y-you're supposed to be asleep!"

"And you're supposed to be dead." Sephiroth sounded awfully drugged, and his arms barely tugged at their restraints. He was obviously very weakened. "What...?"

Rufus swallowed hard and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "You... You're not yourself, Sephiroth. We just have to make sure that you don't do anything..."

"Crazy?" Sephiroth managed to make that word sharp before returning to his drawl. "C'mon, Rufus. You know I wouldn't do anything like that. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. Ok?"

Managing a faint smile, Rufus crossed his arms again. "I know." He then glanced over as another person entered the room, and was unable to hide his surprise at the sight of Vincent Valentine. "What are you doing here?"

Vincent's eyes were resting on Sephiroth even as he answered. "I came to speak with Sephiroth."

Reptile eyes opened fully, and Rufus was suddenly very glad that the silver haired man was terribly weakened by blood loss and under heavy sedation. "You sure about that, Vince?"

Vincent merely nodded and walked over to stand beside the hospital bed, while the brat prince discretely slid into the hall. This was not his business.

"It is true that I told her you were dead," Vincent said silently, not wavering under the harsh glare he was receiving. "But I would like to explain..."

Sephiroth tugged demonstratively at his restraints with a sour smile. "Well, looks like I'm not going anywhere..."

It had been so easy to plan, yet Vincent felt himself hesitate. His past was such a painful subject and he avoided it when possible, but Sephiroth had every right to know. "You mother, Lucrecia... I never used to believe in angels before I met her..." It was too easy to remember, despite he'd tried so hard not to all these years. "I will never forgive myself for failing to save her when Jenova's influence began... That I failed to protect her from Hojo... So when I learned that she was still alive, it was like being offered a second chance. A second chance to correct past mistakes. But..." He closed his eyes and forced down the pain that threatened to suffocate him. "That woman... behind the waterfalls... calling herself Lucrecia... Her mind was different, manipulated..." Vincent gazed directly into Sephiroth's eyes. "Lucrecia would never do the things this woman does. She would never harm another human being, nor use her son as a tool for her own advantage." The dark haired man gave the faintest smile. "Your mother loved you dearly, Sephiroth. You were Lucrecia's world. I failed to protect her, but I decided that I wouldn't fail to protect you. I knew if that woman learned that you were still alive, she would seek you out. I feared nothing good would come out of that... I had to make a choice, and I chose to protect you. You had Aeris. You were happy."

Sephiroth turned his face away, swallowing down all the emotions that raged through him. The words seemed to make sense, didn't they? And he was happy. With Aeris. And now he had a child that was going to need him as well. He couldn't change the past, but he could make sure that his own child didn't feel the pain of abandonment!

Vincent exhaled relieved when Sephiroth fell asleep, and there was a mild look on the previously so angry face. Had his words reached him? Insanity was not something that could be cured, but Sephiroth had said it himself; He wasn't crazy, he was just a little unwell.

* * *

_AN; First of all, title and quote is shamelessly stolen from Matchbox Twenty's song Unwell. Heard it the other day, and it simply got me thinking of Sephiroth! Go figure!_

_And I will once again take the risk of replying to my favorite people! The one's that shape this fic and keeps them chapters coming! The sponsors, also known as the reviewers!_

_Sweetmaiden; Thanks for wonderful words! And I hope this chapter was to your liking as well, with a new coming in not too long! Stay tuned, neh? And keep up the good work on your fic!_

_Ardwynna Morrigu; And athousand thanks for an image of the Rufus/Vincent scene that had me grinning for ages! As for Aeris' secret weapon of cuddly hugs, she knows exactly how efficient they are! I suspect Hojo is clever enough to fear such a cruel threat. Aeris has simply been too busy to consider her change in her physique, and now she unfortunately paying the price. She should have listened to a certain someone and taken things a bit more easy, but maybe she's seen reason now? And Hojo having parents was an odd image for me too, but it got stuck once it had presented itself. I guess it helps make him a little more human. Really glad that I've managed to thaw you just a little for 'my' Hojo!_

_Emerald Drake; Chapter update! Hope you enjoy! And still waiting for that update of yours!_

_Tirnam'Bas; Another chapter up, and a little more of the story unveiled! Stay tuned, and let me know what you think!_

_LadyKadaj; Yes, unfortunately, Jenova does not appear ready to let go of our Sephiroth just yet. But the battle is far from over! Vincent did lie, but he did it to protect Sephiroth from the influence of a woman who's basically crazier than a crisp. A woman who's Jenova's new puppet. So many years of having an alien's voice in her ear is bound to make anyone a little strange. Aeris vs Jenova... Certainly an interesting thought!_

_Oblivionknight7; Updated! Enjoy!_

_Chibi Taryn Demon; Did you actually know there's a fan club for the Sage? I happened to stumble upon it on the web, and I giggled for an unhealthy amount of time. I didn't pay much attention to him in the game, but he suddenly came to life in my fics! An odd little man. Entertaining as well too! Thanks for your words and hope you like this chapter as well! Stay tuned!_

_Kit Thespian; When I entered Hojo into this fic, I wasn't entirely sure as to how his character would be. He turned out in a way that puzzles me for each chapter. As for forgiveness, and his final fate, the coming chapters will have the answers to that! Sephiroth has probably developed a talent for ignoring odd behavior... At least Sephiroth can't be influenced by Lucrecia at the moment, but Jenova and Jinrei are still afoot! Stay tuned, yeah? And hugest thanks for reading two, two(!) of my prequel fics, and liking them enough to leave reviews! You really made my day!_

_Thegr8sephiroth; True, Sephiroth could have spared himself a lot of trouble just getting some therapy, but then there is the thing about his pride, right? And he does seem to have a weakness for someone calling themselves his mother... As for your fic, I'm steadily working my way through the chapters when I can find the time to read... Will leave final verdict when I finish, yeah?_

_DemonSurfer; As you now know, Sephiroth did not kill Cloud, no. Aeris would never have forgiven him that, and that is a risk too big for him to take! Ah, yes, people tend to pop up after they're dead, so I guess the surprise will be even bigger when I actually pull the plug on someone then...?_

_Turtlerad17; Hello, and welcome back! Glad you liked the chapters, and found them exciting! True, things have been better, so Jinrei has a lot to answer for! I do try to put a lot of work in the characters thoughts and feelings, so I'm really pleased that it's actually showing through in my writing! As for Jenova's disapproval of Aeris, you are absolutely right! If given the chance, I have no doubt that the Crisis would aim for the kill. A second point well made, is that Aeris is the only one Sephiroth cherishes higher than any notion of someone calling themselves his mother. I guess that might very well be why Jenova hates her though. Well, story is now updated and I hope you enjoyed!_

_Nicholas Bledsoe; Really good that you liked the chapter, and I seem to have a soft spot for writing Rufus and Tifa scenes. I just find them such a perfect match! As for the infamous hug-threat scene, it was quite fun just writing! The ultimate threat, right? Poor Hojo doesn't stand a chance! Aeris is not to be messed with, or she will pull out the big guns! Hojo is actually one of the most complicated characters I've written, and I wasn't sure about how he was going to be when I first put him in this fic. As it turns out, he has quite an interesting character and seems to be thawing the hatred towards him little by little. I was actually very nervous about how his entrance would be received, so I really appreciate the feedback! As for Sephiroth, yes, he did do the horrible thing of letting Cloud live. He knew Aeris would never forgive him if he killed Cloud, and the brief satisfaction of killing himwas simply not worth it. Aeris would know. Aeris always knows, as Sephiroth can't lie to her... Better suffer though Cloud's presence than losing his precious flower girl! But, who knows what kind of possibilities the future will bring him?_

_Alrighty, that seems to be everyone and once again I send my gratitude towards them! Sometimes the muse runs away, and a review is all it takes to find it again! So, don't be cheapskate! Press that review button, let me know what you think and join the WtLoG sponsor team!_


	32. The Darkest Hour

**32. The Darkest Hour**

Aeris had been watching him sleep for almost an entire hour before Sephiroth stirred. Sighing softly, he shifted slightly as he unknowingly tugged at his restraints. It cut her heart to see him like this, but she knew she was lucky to allowed to see him at all. The doctors were hovering over her like guards to make sure she rested, and it took her some time to convince them that she would only get more agitated arguing with them to see him than if they'd simply let her go. However, it had cost her a sacred vow of not straining herself and that she would return to her bed the second she felt tired!

Sephiroth's eyelashes fluttered, and his vision swam briefly before he managed to focus. Seeing Aeris smiling at him made Sephiroth awake in an instant. Forcing his eyes open, he smiled faintly. "Hey you..."

"Hello, Sephiroth," Aeris whispered, reaching over to take his hand. "How are you feeling?" At least his hand was warm and real as his fingers gently wrapped around her hand.

Chuckling silently, Sephiroth shrugged. "Like someone shot me..." He moved his index finger to lightly brush over her rounded stomach. "How's the baby?"

Aeris gazed down and placed her other hand over his hand as well. "Just fine," she lied. "We're more worried about you, you know."

A flicker of guilt was seen in his eyes, and Sephiroth swallowed hard. "I messed up again. I always mess up, don't I?" He sighed and shook his head weakly. "It seems like every time I think I'm trying to take control of my life, I always end up playing into someone's hands."

"I know it's not easy," Aeris soothed, drawing light fingertips over his slender fingers. "But I have faith in you. I will always have faith in you, Sephiroth. I know your soul, like you know mine. Nothing can change that." She reached over and tugged affectionately at a silver bang. "You're not getting rid of me this easily, you know!"

"Good," Sephiroth smiled, allowing himself to relax a little. "I don't think I can do this without you." He then gave a faint, but resigned laugh. "Actually, I know I can't do this without you. I need you as much as I love you, Aeris."

The last months of unease was suddenly lifted abruptly from her shoulders, and tears welled up in Aeris' eyes as she forced herself not to cry. "Yeah? Well, ditto, Mr General. Just so you know it!"

Sephiroth wanted to reach out and caress away the tear he saw threatening to slide down her cheek, but the restraints kept him from raising his hand more than a few inches. Grumbling frustrated, he tugged annoyed. "Are these really necessary?"

"You know they are," Aeris whispered, the affection in her eyes now tainted with worry. "You tried to kill Vincent. Then you aimed for Rufus. You're not yourself, Sephiroth."

Giving up the fight, Sephiroth turned his face away. "I nearly killed Cloud as well. You forget about that."

"But you didn't." Aeris absently corrected the sheet. "He told me what happened. But you didn't kill him, Sephiroth, and that is what matters. Right now, everyone just wants to see you well again, ok?"

A short silence followed, then Sephiroth turned to to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't know what I find most hard to believe; Rufus being alive or that the little terrorist is with him!" A giggle from Aeris encouraged him to continue. "I mean, what if he comes in here with his tea? I have no way to defend myself!"

Aeris did keep her promise to take things easy, but she spent most of her time by Sephiroth's side. As they passed, there were days when he was the man she loved so dearly, and then there was the days when Jenova was tearing at his brain until his entire body was convulsing with agony. The fascinating part was how, despite the fact that Sephiroth and Cid were kept at two different locations with no chance of seeing or hearing each other, Sephiroth's attacks were always simultaneous with Cid's. Like Hojo had predicted, the Jenova cells had exterminated the virus in the pilot's body, but the alien wasted no time in reaching for Cid's mind. The only sleep Sephiroth and Cid ever had was due to the drugs given to them.

It wasn't easy, but at least it was possible to keep her courage up as Aeris helped Sephiroth through the worst fits. The moments when he'd look at her with clear eyes and spoke to her was worth the times when he'd scream for Jenova to leave him alone. Little by little, she saw both general and pilot win the fight against the alien. As the attacks got rarer, she also received the news of her child's improved health. One doctor was amazed that it was still a little over a month until the official term, but Aeris wasn't surprised as she knew the child's father had also been delivered before term. Children infused with Jenova cells, as well as Mako influenced, were often stronger and faster developed than the average child, not to mention there were also Cetra cells involved. She did not like the thought.

* * *

With a final word and a nod, Jinrei dismissed the soldier as he saw Joy approach. "A status report, if you will, General Joy?" 

"It appears that the base beneath Goblin Island was completely destroyed by Sephiroth, sir," Joy grumbled, giving a half-hearted salute to the scientist. Glancing around, he studied the somewhat organized soldiers milling around the forrest they were currently making into a make-shift base. Jinrei had predicted that ShinRa would prioritize shutting down the underground tunnels, and by the smaller number of soldiers than expected; Joy knew Jinrei had been right. Then again, when did the man ever get anything wrong? Sephiroth. By his obsession with Jenova, the scientist had failed to see the threat of her puppet.

Nodding again, Jinrei turned back to stare at the maps covering the table. "I see..." Silence followed, even as two lieutenants approached, no one interrupted the dark haired man's thinking. They all knew better than that! Jinrei realised that losing most of his creations were a set-back worthy of a minor frown, but it only bought the enemy a few more days. He was far from beaten yet.

Joy straightened slightly as Jinrei glanced over at him, and he felt a little relieved to see the resolve in the other man's eyes. These last few weeks spent waiting and hiding in this damn forrest was starting to get to him. He was built for battle, not hide and seek! It was of course understandable that they had to regroup after losing their main base, but Joy hated waiting.

"I think it's time we ended our little game," Jinrei declared softly, his eyes deadly calm behind the glasses. "General Joy, you will bring troops and whatever you find necessary to here." He pointed at a certain location on the map. "Whatever means needed, I expect you will secure it. Understood?"

Saluting before nodding, Joy grinned widely. "It will be my pleasure, sir. Then I may bring the Soldier Girl?"

Sighing, Jinrei glanced over at the tent containing the creature in question. "I fear you may have ruined her."

"She's a weapon. I have used her accordingly," Joy replied tersely, starting into action to follow when Jinrei walked towards the tent. "If there had only been some way to incapacitate her vocal chords in some way that wouldn't jeopardize her powers, Soldier Girl might actually be the ultimate weapon!"

Jinrei glanced into the tent, seeing the immobile figure on the ground and his eyes narrowed slightly. "General Joy... I used almost an entire year to infuse mako into her... Countless specimens failed before her. And you treat her like a toy." He turned to face the flaxen haired man. "Soldier Girl isn't just a 'weapon'. She is materia personified! Imagen what can be achieved with living materias!" Shaking his head, Jinrei gazed back into the tent. It was foolish to expect a brute like Joy to understand. "Like common materia, Soldier Girl grows stronger by each use as well. However, I fear that her frail human cells will not be able to survive a mastered state of materia cells within them. The Ultima materia is the fiercest materia there is, I did not chose it randomly. Once Soldier Girl reaches her full capacity, it will kill her."

Joy clenched his jaw annoyed, gazing into the tent as well. "Does it really matter, sir? You're perfectly capable of creating a new one, aren't you?"

Snorting amused, Jinrei glanced over at the general. "Indeed I am, Joy. Indeed I am."

Suddenly Joy felt a chill run down his spine at the look behind Jinrei's glasses, and he was unable to move while the scientist wandered back to his table where the two officers were waiting. What had those words and that look meant? The injections Jinrei had been giving him all this time... It couldn't be? No, he wouldn't risk his finest strategist! Right? But, the man said he could easily create a new weapon like Soldier Girl. Hadn't he also once asked if Joy wouldn't want such powers?

"I take it you will leave as soon as possible?" Jinrei's voice snapped Joy out of his thoughts and the scientist gave a false smile. "Right?"

Joy gave a numb nod, clearing his throat. "Certainly, sir." He forced himself to focus on the assignment in front of him, and not worry over things that were too late to do anything about anyway! "If I may, sir, what will the rest of the troops be doing?"

Tapping a finger on the map, Jinrei sneered. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself..." He straightened to meet Joy's eyes. "I'm going to destroy Midgar, return a bullet to Vincent Valentine and then rip the heart out of Cid Highwind's chest. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, sir," Joy replied hastily, giving a salute once again. "I will gather my troops and leave within the break of dawn."

Jinrei waved him off, and turned back to stare at the map while he heard the orders shouted to gather Joy's troops. Yes, he was tired of waiting. Enough was enough. He was getting his hands on that last materia, and no one was going to stand in his way! Absently tapping a finger to his forhead, Jinrei gave a sneering smile. That damn Valentine had ruined everything when Cid Highwind had been within Jinrei's reach the last time. Now, it would only be fair if Jinrei got to ram a bullet into Vincent's head, right? The only question would be if he was to wait and let the former Turk see Jinrei tear the heart out of his friend, or he really should mix pleasure with business. A tricky choice indeed...

* * *

Rufus slowly let the hand holding up his head slide behind his neck, while leaning forward until his forhead met the piles of papers he'd been staring at for the last hours with a thump. He was so dead tired. His neck was a center of agony each time he moved, his back was probably frozen into his half-bent position he'd spent hours in, and his eyes were stinging painfully from countless reports and forms. The brat prince had returned from the dead with a silent vow of never being parted from Tifa again, and yet he'd seen so little of her lately. It was easy telling himself the facts, that he was really trying to make sure she and their children was going to actually have a future, the hard part was to ignore the dull ache inside his heart that told him how much he missed her. Rufus had to get up before the sun in the mornings, and Tifa was asleep when he came back late at night. And he was so tired. 

Closing his eyes, Rufus moved slightly to fold his arms over his desk and rest his head on them, giving a silent sigh of discomfort. Okay, how about a recap of the last month's incidents? He squirmed briefly to make himself as comfortable as his tensed up body would allow him. Alright, he'd returned to Midgar four weeks ago and had foolishly thought that he would set things straight within days. Unfortunately, the damage done to ShinRa and the loss of the other towns were worse than he thought. Rufus basically had to begin from the start again. He'd have to pick up the pieces of his army, organize and adjust it to function without Sephiroth. Ah, yes, Sephiroth. The brat prince had sworn he was going to kill that odd little man if Sephiroth actually bled to death, but he should have known that the Jenova cells had rendered the silver haired man almost immortal. Still, it was only a few days ago that the doctors were considering to drop the restraints. Sephiroth had proven to be quite unstable those first weeks, calm one moment and incoherent the next. Aeris had stayed by Sephiroth's side through it all.

Now, Vincent Valentine, on the other hand. The man had always been strange and something of a loner, but lately it had gotten even worse. Even Yuffie was cut out of the renegade missions now. Ever since that conversation with Sephiroth, the former Turk kept staring into the distance as he was waiting for something... For someone...

Cid Highwind... If Vincent had turned deeper into the flaws of his character, Cid had turned completely away from his old self. There was nothing left of the usually so self-confident pilot. He barely spoke anymore, and didn't seem comfortable in his own skin. Not that Rufus could blame him. Hojo's reports told of Jenova toying with the blonde's mind, and the brat prince didn't want to wonder what the alien made Cid hear and see. Shera was the only person Cid allowed close, but that didn't prevent him from asking her to leave. Leave Midgar and him behind. Shera refused. And she obviously thought no one saw her cry, but Rufus had heard her when he passed her room.

The long stay at Jinrei's base had clearly damaged Cloud, but the blonde still insisted on doing his share. Leading the drilling of the new troops and participating at the strategic meetings. Rufus wondered how long Cloud was going to manage to keep up that pace. Not for very much longer, he feared. Whatever Jinrei had done to him, Cloud tried to act like it was nothing. Nothing was ever nothing when it involved Jinrei and his science!

Young Yuffie fretted over her friend that still had yet to wake up, Barret was actually proving to be a good leader despite his constant yelling, Seto was lurking the shadows and Reeve was developing ulcers. Scarlet seemed to be the only one who remained stable through it all. And then... there was this odd little man that Aeris claimed to be called the Chocobo Sage. The little pest that seem to appear and disappear as he saw it fit. Dropping of little titbits of information that no man should know unless he was allied with Jinrei, and with no good explanation as to how he got it! The little bugger!

A sharp knock on the door snapped Rufus out of his thoughts, but he didn't bother to move. "Yeah?"

The door opened and someone entered the office. "Sir?" Reeve sounded even more nervous than usual. That could only mean bad news. Great...

Forcing himself to straighten and gaze at the dark haired man, Rufus sighed wearily at the pale face that met him. "Now what, Reeve? We're out of hair gel?"

Reeve shook his head and held out a paper for Rufus to take. "No, sir, I'm afraid it's a bit worse than that... We're out of water. The drought has gone on for so long now that the water supplies have all dried up. Midgar is entirely dry."

Frowning, Rufus reached out to snatch the sheet from Reeve. "How is that possible?"

"It hasn't rained for ten months, sir," Reeve declared meekly, shifting nervously as he stared at his feet. "The other towns have the same problem, only Junon is the exception due to it's purifying plant that allows them to make freshwater out of sea water."

Slamming the paper on top of the others, Rufus drew a hand through his firey hair. "Great... Just frigging great... What's next?"

* * *

The sun had set and outside the sky was clear with a full moon and countless stars. It could almost seem peaceful. Almost. 

Bare feet did not make a single sound as steps brought her closer to her destination, and she only halted to pause outside the door. Gazing through the window in the door, she raised a hand as if she wanted to touch him. She knew something had gone wrong when he didn't return, knew he needed her help. The sight of Sephiroth tied to that hospital bed cut at her heart, and Lucrecia reached out to open the door.

"Don't." The voice sounded deadly calm, and there was the sound of a gun being cocked. "I don't want to shoot you, but if you force me... I will."

Lucrecia smiled slightly, letting her hand fall. "Vincent..." It had been quite some time since she'd heard that voice. Turning to face him, she had to force her eyes to focus in the dark hall to make out his form. The dark haired man held a gun on a straight arm, aiming straight between her eyes. It made her smile widen. "You will shoot me?" Tilting her head, Lucrecia laughed softly as it didn't even take an effort to see the pain in the crimson eyes. He always looked at her with that gaze. That wounded look. Like someone had just killed his puppy. "You're keeping my son captive, the son you told me were dead, and you will shoot me for helping him?"

Swallowing hard, Vincent took a step backwards as Lucrecia took a step towards him and the gun trembled slightly. "He doesn't need you help, Lucrecia... You and Jenova are ruining him..."

Lucrecia sneered a smile, taking another step towards Vincent. "You are keeping him here against his will, Vincent. Are you not?" She saw the former Turk struggle to form words, and it amused her endlessly. "He's my son, Vincent. And you kept him from me."

"No," Vincent whispered, backing up against the wall as she kept approaching and was unable to resist when she placed a hand on his wrist, making him lower the gun. "I failed you... I had to protect him..."

Walking up real close, Lucrecia leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I never needed you to protect me anyway, Vincent." She heard him gasp, and could imagen the shock in his eyes as she rammed her knife into his stomach. Jenova had advised her to keep the small, but deadly, knife within the sleeve of her white dress. It had been a good advice. Pulling back to see his face, Lucrecia tilted her head in mock pity. "You never did understand, did you? All those times you declared your love for me, and I never returned the words..." A quick motion allowed her to withdraw the small knife before ramming it into Vincent's stomach again, and this time Lucrecia was free to see the agony in Vincent's eyes. The physical pain nothing compared to the emotional torture she gave him with her words. Her free hand moved up to gently caress his cheekbone, admiring the porcelain skin. "Such a pretty face... The only reason why I ever bothered with you, Vincent..."

Suddenly the lights came on, and a third voice broke in. "That's enough, Lucrecia." His hand still resting by the light switch, Hojo was watching them with a cold gaze.

Lucrecia took a step away from Vincent and stared at the scientist in obvious shock. "Hojo..." Suddenly the confidence was gone, and she appeared almost afraid.

"I said it was enough!" Hojo snapped annoyed, but gave a faint nod when Lucrecia started at his tone and dropped her knife. Swallowing hard, he walked towards her while firmly ignoring how Vincent slowly slid down to sit and clutch his bleeding wounds. "What's this foolishness, Lucrecia? You're more clever than this!"

Gazing down at her feet, Lucrecia hesitated. She didn't move or reply until Hojo was standing in front of her, and only then did she slowly raise her face enough to stare at his chest. "Hojo... I'm so sorry..." For so many years she had dwelled over the things she had done and said to hurt the man standing in front of her, and she cried so many tears in vain for a second chance to at least apologize. "So sorry for everything... For what I said... For Vincent..."

Forcing himself not to flinch, Hojo managed something reminding of a shrug. "I'm not without fault myself, Luc. Jenova made us her puppets, but it's time it stopped now."

Tears finally running freely, Lucrecia wrapped her arms around Hojo's neck and she trembled with relief as she felt his arms wrap around her waist as well. For a moment, he even allowed himself to hug her tight and press a light kiss to her temple. Strange how clear everything suddenly seemed. Like a veil had been pulled from her eyes. "I'm so tired, Hojo..." All these years, Jenova forced her body to live, but Lucrecia was so tired. All these years haunted by her past, all she wanted to was sleep. Rest. Be free.

"Give me your hand," Hojo whispered, refusing to acknowledge how unsteady his voice sounded. He felt one of her hands slide down, and the wide sleeve of her dress was easily pushed up to reveal the delicate skin by her wrist. Hojo didn't even have to look or use both his hands as he expertly handled the syringe, the needle painlessly piercing her skin and the deadly potion stealthily entering her bloodstream. The sound of the empty syringe hitting the ground as he let it go was almost deafening, and Hojo suddenly found himself fighting against some hopeless thought that if he just didn't let her go; Lucrecia wouldn't die.

Humming softly, Lucrecia lifted her numb hand up and slowly undid Hojo's pony tail. "You always were the softie, Hojo..." The voices in her head were growing faint now. She drew a hand through the black locks and leaned back to study him, smiling affectionately. "And didn't I tell you to wear your hair loose sometimes, you old grouch?"

Hojo snorted a smile through sorrow. "And I vividly remember telling you that you have no taste, Luc!" He let her rest against his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "But it's alright now... You just rest, and I'll handle everything. You don't have to worry anymore, Lucrecia."

Eyelashes growing heavy, Lucrecia vaguely noticed Hojo lifting her up in his arms as her legs were weakening. "Love you, Hojo... Always... Just you..."

"I know," Hojo whispered, and he closed his eyes hard as he felt a faint tremor going through Lucrecia. It was over. Just like that. So silently. A second later, he gazed over at Vincent. The former Turk still hadn't moved, still gazing agonized at Lucrecia. "I told you before, Valentine, and I'll tell you again; Lucrecia is none of your concern. She never was, she never will be. You meant nothing to her, and your little affair was a mistake she regretted intensely. It's time you started listening to what I tell you." It was getting harder and harder to talk as his throat was tightening, and his eyes were burning with dry tears. "What I did to you... It was wrong of me... But nothing I can do or say will change that. I suggest you see your own faults, Valentine, and learn from them. I did." Hojo gazed down at Lucrecia's face, finally peaceful at last. "There is a woman who loves you too, Valentine, though heaven knows why... It's time to let go of the past..."

* * *

Cloud slowly pulled on his shirt again and glanced over at the doctor. "So...? What's the verdict?" 

"It's like we feared," the elderly man muttered, putting down his patient's medical charts on the desk. "The results came back this morning, and they confirmed it."

Silence followed the statement for a while, then Cloud finished buttoning up his shirt and got up on his feet again. "How long?"

The doctor shrugged. "That depends. Without treatment, I say you have six to eight months left. If you decide to accept help, you should at least have ten to twelve months!"

Considering it, Cloud managed a faint smile. "That bad, huh?" He absently brushed away a lock of golden hair from his face and gazed out of the window. "I'll think about it, ok? Now, remember that this does not leave this room!"

Huffing with offence, the doctor waved a finger at his patient. "I'm a doctor, young man! Patient-doctor confidentially is not foreign to me!"

Smirking, Cloud picked up his sword and shrugged in return. "But first of all, you're hired by the ShinRa." The smile faded and he held the other man's eyes calmly. "It's not leaving this room, right? Right." The blonde didn't really wait for an answer, as he got it in the startled look on the doctor, and so he sauntered out of the room. He'd said he'd think about it, but there really wasn't much to think about. The difference was basically minimal, and at least he could have those months spent in freedom and not in some hospital room with tubes and drugs. No, Cloud Strife did not want that again.

Pausing, he leaned against the wall as he gazed into Sephiroth's room where Aeris was threatening to put a flower crown on Sephiroth while his hands were still restrained and she was able to. The bickering brought a smile on Cloud's face and a pang of hurt in his heart. A part of him still thought that should have been him by Aeris' side, but that faded to the guilt he felt about not finding Jessie. He'd failed her, hadn't he?

Closing his eyes, he pushed himself from the wall and continued down the hall. Cloud knew he'd never rest until he found Jessie again. She was still alive, he could feel that, but for how long? She needed him, and time was running out!

A quick glance at his watch revealed that he was late for the meeting as well. Great. Cloud began a light trot down the hall, knowing Rufus was going to love having an excuse to yank Cloud's chain. The blonde wondered wryly if the brat prince would cut him some slack if he told him what the doctor had just told him, but quickly dismissed the idea. No, Cloud didn't want anyone to know.

"You're late." Rufus stated the second Cloud entered the conference room and the blonde nodded to acknowledge his guilt as he moved over to find his seat.

The next hour was spent arguing over how to deal with the lack of water, which tunnels to blow up next and Scarlet's new weapon invention. No one really noticed that Reeve's PHS rang, or bothered to listen as he replied, but the arguing quickly ended when the dark haired man called for their attention.

"I just received a rapport," Reeve stated mechanically, a disbelieving look in his eyes. "Junon just fell to the enemy."

Rufus jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table. "What? That's impossible!" He shook his head before flinging and accusing finger towards Reeve. "There is no way they could breech those walls! It's no damn way! It's not possible!"

Cloud stared at the table, trying to digest what had just been said. Junon had been occupied? They'd lost every town, even Junon? To enter Junon, they'd have to break through tons of cement walls. The only way that could be achieved...

"Let me go." Cloud's voice made everyone fall silent, and every gaze was turned to the blonde that had just gotten up from his seat.

Rufus closed his eyes briefly before focusing on Cloud again. "Have you just lost whatever little sense you have left?"

Cloud smiled faintly. "Let me bring a small troop, and let me go to Junon. I can do this!"

Hesitating, Rufus raised a dry eyebrow. "I still think you're insane."

"Think about it," Cloud insisted silently. "There is only one way they could have broken into Junon... Only one thing, one person, strong enough to do that..." There was no doubt in his mind that Jessie was in Junon at that very moment. This was probably his last chance!

Barret gazed worried at his friend. "Jinrei probably got his entire army there, you foo!"

"I doubt that," Cloud replied, not taking his eyes of Rufus. "I have to do this. Alone, or with your blessing, ShinRa. What's it gonna be?"

Knowing Tifa would never forgive him for sending the moron into his death alone, Rufus gave a faint nod. "Take what you need, Strife. And hurry back."

* * *

"You're sad," Cid stated absently, sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall as he watched Hojo gather up his papers. "I've never seen you look like this... What's happened?" 

"Nothing," Hojo snapped tersely, holding the papers firmly to his chest while avoiding to look at the pilot. "It seems like the Jenova cells have stabilized, so it doesn't look like we have to restrain you anymore for now."

Moving his gaze to his own hands fidgeting with a pice of paper, Cid frowned slightly. "Must have been something horrible to shake up the icy Hojo..."

"Just drop it!" Hojo suddenly snapped angrily, before closing his eyes and clearing his throat. "I don't want to talk about it, ok? So, just drop it. Listen, I'll talk to you later. I'm going down stairs to the lab to check on a new mixture I'm cooking up that'll hopefully sedate the Jenova cells."

The pilot heard the door close after the scientist, but he gazed up curiously when he heard it re-open. His surprise didn't lessen when he saw Aeris smiling insecurely to him.

"I was looking for Hojo," Aeris explained sheepishly. "He's not here?"

"Nope," Cid gave a dismissive wave. "He went below to the labs. Just missed him."

Hesitating, the flower girl studied her weary friend. "Cid... How are you doing?" She knew he hardly left the room anymore.

Cid shrugged, returning to fidget with his scrap of paper. "If you hurry, you should be able to catch Hojo before he locks the door." He then managed a faint smile as he gazed over at her. "I'm fine, Aeris. Just go, ok?"

Aeris gave a faint nod, but pointed a threatening finger at him. "But later today, you're coming with me to water my flowers! I can hardly wobble about now, so I need a strong man to help me out!"

Snorting, Cid nodded as well. "Sure."

He heard the door close again, and this time silence followed. There were days when he desperately needed the silence, and there was days when he hated it. Now that there wasn't a Jenova voice whispering at the back of his mind, Cid Highwind was enjoying the silence. Everything seemed almost peaceful.

That was when the alarm went off.

Getting up, he hesitated before walking over to the door. Cid was almost nervous about leaving the room, but the blaring noise told him it might be a good idea to figure out what the hell was going on! He'd hardly taken a few steps up the hall before Yuffie and Vincent came running.

"Cid! Come on, we gotta get you out of here!" Yuffie latched on to his arm and started yanking him along.

Stumbling along, the pilot gazed confused from one to the other, especially as soldiers came running pass them as well. "What is going on? Why is the alarm going haywire? What's happening?"

"We're meeting up in the conference room," Vincent replied, checking the Death Penalty before glancing behind them to where the soldiers were running. "It appears that the virus is spreading..."

"What?" Cid dug his heels in and forced them to stop. "Spreading? What do you mean?"

Vincent hesitated, glanced around once more, but decided it would take less time to explain than just to force Cid along. "Someone attacked the guards at the town's entrance, and all hell broke lose out there. It seems like all the commotion also affected the zombie soldiers in captivity. They went berserk and some of them actually managed to break free. Now, we gotta get you out of here!"

Freed when the alarm went off, Sephiroth suddenly came running towards them, giving them a faint nod as a greeting. "Hawk is being brought up now, so you guys are the last ones!" Then he frowned and shook his head confused. "Wait a minute. Where's Aeris?"

Cid paled. "She... She came looking for Hojo, but he'd just left. For the labs. She went to find him."

Sephiroth felt a sudden surge of suffocating panic and he forced himself to draw a gulp of air. "No... Dammit, no!"

Gazing over at Yuffie, Vincent shook his head when she took a step after Sephiroth as the silver haired man sprinted towards the doors that would lead him to the laboratories below, where danger and Aeris awaited him. "Sephiroth can handle himself. Cid is our priority. Let's get going."

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Aeris declared as she opened the door and stuck her head into the lab. "Having a heavily pregnant woman chase you around! Have you no shame?" 

Smiling faintly, Hojo adjusted a switch on some expensive looking piece of lab equipment. "According to rumours, I have no redeeming qualities."

Aeris rolled her eyes before walking inside and closing the door behind her. "Good thing I never listen to rumours then!" She then got a worried look at all the thingamajigs that was in vials, petri dishes and whatnots. "I'm not going to catch anything here, or expose my baby to something dangerous?"

"Some would call me dangerous," Hojo muttered as he turned to face her. "But you're safe from any bio-chemical harm, yes."

Moving over to sink down on a chair, Aeris absently stroke a hand over her stomach as if to reassure the child of her protection. "I heard. About Lucrecia."

Hojo flinched and closed his eyes briefly before clearing his throat and forcing himself to look at Aeris again. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss," Aeris offered quietly. "It must have been awful for you."

Once again the flower girl caught Hojo completely off his guard, and he was unable to reply. He deserved to suffer, didn't he? So why bother with any concern for his feelings? Feelings... Did he even have those anymore? The seething pain at the mere thought of Lucrecia's name tried to tell him otherwise...

Aeris drew a breath to tell Hojo that everyone had the right to mourn, when suddenly the alarm started howling. Automatically covering her ears with her hands, she gazed confused and frightened at Hojo. What was wrong?

Signaling for Aeris to remain seated, Hojo stalked over to the door and yanked it open. Glancing around, he saw the other scientist bolting from their places and running for the stairs. Slipping back into the room, he walked over to Aeris. "Don't ask me what's going on, but you should get out of here. Just in case."

Aeris got up and took a hold of his left sleeve. "You have to come with me! What if it's something dangerous? You can't stay behind."

"Of course he can!" Sephiroth's voice snapped and the silver haired man glared furiously at Hojo from where he was standing in the doorway. "Come on, Aeris!"

Gazing confused from the angry Sephiroth to the slightly smirking Hojo, Aeris then shook her head. "No." She wandered over to stand behind Hojo, not releasing her grip on his sleeve. "Not without Hojo. We can't leave him behind!"

Sephiroth took a step towards Hojo, though his words were meant for Aeris. "Don't be foolish! We have to go now! The zombies are breaking out of their cells! They'll be here soon! We have to hurry!"

Gazing back at Aeris, Hojo tugged weakly to free himself. "You heard him. Go on."

Aeris shook her head defiantly. "I'm not like you two! I don't leave anyone behind!"

Sephiroth snapped for air, like she had just slapped him. Did she compare him to Hojo? He was nothing like that man! Just because he wanted to leave the man who'd tortured him as zombie snack, that didn't mean... The silver haired man suddenly glared at Hojo. "This is all YOUR fault!"

Hojo chuckled humorlessly. "Yes, what else is new? Everything is always my fault, isn't it?"

"This isn't funny!" Sephiroth exclaimed furiously, taking a threatening step towards the scientist. "What have you said to her?"

Behind the scientist, Aeris frowned and gasped softly, releasing Hojo to gingerly press a hand to her side. "Hey, you guys...?"

Hojo snorted, crossing his arms as he met his son's glare. "I told her to leave! You heard me yourself!"

Sephiroth shook his head, placing a hand on the hilt of the Masamune. "You must have tricked her somehow! Why else would she want to save your sorry carcass?"

"Listen, you guys," Aeris tried again, frowning deeper as the pain was growing. "Listen..."

"I don't care what you think," Hojo scoffed. "But even you should know that it's simply impossible to make that girl do anything she doesn't want to!"

"GUYS!" Aeris suddenly exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, and the two men's gazes snapped back to focus on her. Panting for air, Aeris forced herself to gaze over at them in turn as she felt her skin turn damp. "I think... it's time..."

Sephiroth shook his head, this time unable to stop the panic from spreading. "Oh, hell no..." He didn't even react at the sound of a door shattering out in the hall as the zombies drew even closer. "Aeris, no!"

Sinking to her knees, Aeris tried to keep a keening sound of pain as quiet as possible before she managed to speak. "I can't... The baby..."

Hojo closed his eyes briefly, gathering himself, then suddenly kneeled beside Aeris to support her while gazing over at Sephiroth. "If you want your child and girl friend to survive this, we're going to have to work together. You and me. Think you can do that?"

Sephiroth hesitated, then saw Aeris tense with pain as she hid her face to Hojo's shirt, and he returned his gaze to his father's golden-brown eyes. "Yeah... Yeah, I think I can. For Aeris. Tell me what to do."

* * *

_AN; Finally chapter 32 is up! Spent some time on this one, as I felt it had to be done right. Well, once again the evil cliff hanger strikes, but at least that gives me hope that someone will bother to read the next chapter as well! Until then, let me know what you think!_

_Over to my favorite people! The elite club of WtLOG sponsors! _

_Oblivion Knight; Updated! Hope you enjoyed!_

_Kit Thespian; Ah, yes, the Sage happens to appear at the strangest moments with even stranger questions! You're absolutely right on Vincent's glorification of Lucrecia. He loves the image of Lucrecia more than the woman, I think. Vincent loved her despite her flaws, while Hojo loved her with flaws and everything else. Though Cid and Hojo probably could qualify as having a friendship, I fear neither would admit it. An academic with a grease monkey? Dread the thought...!Ti Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, despite Hojo having a bit of a hard time..._

_Tirnam'Bas; Glad you like! I try my best to keep the fic exciting and unpredictable! And I knew there was a score to be settled between Sephiroth and Vincent, but it worked out quite peacefully!_

_Sephiroth's samurai girl; welcome back! New job is always time-demanding, but huge congrats on your results! Worth a celebration, no? Ah, well, Sephiroth was not entirely reasonable so I had to slap a little sense into him. Or, more precisely, shoot some sense into him. It did work, tho! And am not jealous of your Sephiroth model... (wanders off to sit in a corner and sulk)_

_Selunchen123; welcome to the sponsor crew! Always happy to see a new name! And thrilled that you like the fic! AeriSephs are one of my favorites as well! As for Jessie, I feel that she tends to get ignored despite being a very good character! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Stay tuned!_

_Sweetmaiden; well, there was a bit Sephiroth/Aeris in this one, and I hope to see a little more Rufus/Tifa in the next one. Yes, I happen to adore the Rufus/Tifa pairing as well! Nothing like snob meets down to earth girl, right? Hope you enjoyed!_

_Turtlerad17; A little late with this chapter, but I try to keep the updates regular. Hate waiting through ages for updates myself. So one does try to keep a certain pace. As for shooting Sephiroth... Aeris' love will be the way of destroying Jenova's influence over him, it was only a matter of making him sit down and listen! He was not really in a reasonable mood, so a slap was required. Or a shot. Or two. Anyway, it worked, right? As for the Sage, he tends to do whatever pleases him in this fic. He has certain connections to the Cetra, yes, but I didn't notice the likeness to the Ancient in the temple before you pointed it out. Maybe they're cousins? Who knows, but there is probably little use in asking the Sage. He usually can't remember for the life of him! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and thanks for your review!_

_Emerald drake; Chapter 32 finally up! Yes, Sephiroth did get a little slap, but now he's actually forced to work with Hojo, and it doesn't get any more Sephy-torture than that, neh? Glad you still like the fic enough to keep reading! And I know all about writers block unfortunately... Hates it... And dying computers? Know all about that too! Hates that too! Hope things work out for you with both fic and computer!_

_Thegr8sephiroth; Another update! Rufus' shotgun would normally not be enough to drop Sephiroth, but combine it with the close proximity that would make greater damage, Sephiroth reluctance to attack his only friend and that our dear general was ready to drop to his knees from weariness, it doesn't make it entirely unlikely no? And Aeris would most likely encourage Sephiroth's inner child, as she knows he never got to be one for real. She probably knows him better than himself._

_Ardwynna Morrigu; Hehe, yes, he should be made an honest man! We just have to see if he survives this first...! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, and stay tuned, neh?_

_Alrighty, I think that was everyone! Like always, I gotta thank every single reviewer and point out that they are the ones who makes this story happen! Let the writer know what you think! Questions and comments are welcomed and craved! You enjoy the story? Let the writer enjoy the review! Until next time, stay safe!_


	33. The Power of Love

**33. In the name of love**

"I don't care, just do it!" Rufus snapped, making it painfully clear to the ShinRa soldier that he was to deliver the message to his superior officer and stop stuttering about his brother being one of the soldiers infected with the virus. Watching the tormented soldier run off reluctantly, Rufus shook his head briefly and allowed himself to wonder once again at human stupidity. Did the boy honestly think he could run down to the labs, single out his brother and bring him to safety? Even if the other zombies didn't tear the soldier to pieces, his brother would. A mother had already lost one son, Rufus would be damned before he allowed the woman to lose a second child!

At that moment did the door to Rufus' office open, and he exhaled relieved when Reeve and Barret entered with Tifa. No sooner had the two entered, when Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Rain with her child in her arms and Shera followed.

"It's true?" Barret yelled over the alarm. "Those things are loose?"

Rufus instantly took Tifa's hand as she walked over and reached out for him. "Yeah..." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, before gazing at the worried crowd. "The zombies managed to break free, and are currently spreading through the lower levels of the tower." Then the brat prince frowned and gesticulated faintly with his free hand. "Hey, where's Sephiroth and Aeris?"

Cid swallowed hard, unknowingly clutching the scar on his shoulder. "She... she went to talk to Hojo, so Sephiroth went after her..." He knew how easily he could have been one of those zombies. "We have to get down there... Help him out, right?"

Hesitating, Rufus considered his options for a few seconds then he released Tifa to walk over to a map over Midgar on the wall. "No... I want to help Sephiroth as much as you do, but we can't..."

"What?" Cid stepped forward and gazed at the brat prince with disbelief. "In case you failed to notice, ShinRa, those are pretty non-vegetarian guys that outnumber Sephiroth pretty heavily! You saying we're just gonna sit up here while..."

Vincent lifted a hand to silence the pilot, his crimson eyes resting on Rufus as well. "What triggered this, Rufus? Why are the creatures suddenly even more aggressive?"

"Sephiroth is a better fighter than all of us in this room put together!" Rufus snapped, and finally turned back to face the others. "He'll be just fine! Now, you ask me what triggered this? My guess is that it has something to do with the army outside of Midgar."

Yuffie gasped startled and ran over to the window. "But we destroyed the tunnel! They shouldn't be able to..." Her words died as she found herself gazing down at a huge army, with several huge monsters looming in the background like bad omens. "Crap..."

Everyone started as the door opened, but Scarlet didn't bother to look at any of them as she made her way over to Rufus. "We're trapped." She placed several surveillance photos on the desk. "The entire city is surrounded, heavy assaults on our defences every half hour and they've not even put in the big muscles yet. As for the internal situation, the zombie problem seems to have contained itself within two floors as they're seemingly unable to open doors. So far, the elevator is functional and infection free as well. The zombie problem by the guard points, on the other hand, seems to be escalating."

Rufus let out a frustrated sound, drawing both his hands through his hair while staring at the pictures. Think, ShinRa, think! He drew a slow breath, closed his eyes and waited two seconds before exhaling. "Strife?"

"Something is jamming our signal," Reeve explained silently. "We can't reach him or the troops with him."

It took almost everything within him to keep from screaming, but Rufus forced the sound away. Focusing his eyes on Barret, he wished he was as calm as he sounded. "Vincent, Yuffie and Scarlet. You three are coming with me. Barret, you bring the rest up to the penthouse. I trust you to keep them safe, alright?"

Barret nodded, slightly reluctant to miss out on the action but knew better than to argue. Now was not the time to argue about anything. "A'ight."

Cid watched as Vincent and Yuffie instantly began checking their weapons, and he suddenly felt sick. He used to be one of them. He used to be a fighter too. There had been a time when Cid Highwind was at the front line, Venus Gospel and cigarette ready for battle! He used to be someone that could be counted on. Now he was reduced to being a burden. To someone who had to be stowed away from the danger with civilians and children. Cid Highwind used to be someone who would have argued fiercly against being put away like some fragile thing, but not anymore. The pilot merely sagged slightly, feeling another piece of his soul die, and waited for another order. The anger at the injustice had faded, and Jenova's whispering had slowly wore down his mind into a blanket of weariness. He didn't care anymore.

* * *

He'd asked to have a final word with her. In private.

Tifa kept her eyes on Rufus as the others left the office, one by one. One group to wait for her, on their destination to the top floor. The other group to wait for Rufus, on their destination to the battle field. She didn't speak or move until the door closed after the final person, and only then did she walk over to him. Rufus had been staring at the floor ever since he'd asked to have a moment with her alone. The brunette was torn between wanting to hug him close or simply sucker punch him. "I'm not saying goodbye."

Giving a faint smile, Rufus finally glanced up to meet her eyes. "I'm not going to die."

Tears welled up her eyes and Tifa sniffled before nodding. "Good." She gazed over at the window, nervously wringing her hands. "You said you wouldn't leave me again."

"I would never lie to you," Rufus declared softly, walking over to stand behind her and gently rubbed her upper arms reassuringly. "I'm going to be perfectly fine. To tell the truth; I'm more worried about you. All this tension. It's not healthy for neither you or the twins."

Tifa managed a choked laugh, still struggling to force back the tears. Since when had she'd become such a cry-baby? Damn hormones! "Yeah, well, be sure to tell Jinrei that. He's the moron responsible for it!"

"I'll be sure to deliver the message," Rufus smiled faintly and placed a light kiss on Tifa's neck. "Just try to keep from worrying too much, ok? It's easy for me to ask the impossible, I know, but you can trust me. I promise to you that I'm not going to die. I'm never leaving you again. You hear me? Never."

Biting her lower lip, Tifa swallowed hard before she managed to speak. "Just be careful..."

Rufus closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck to inhale the glorious scent of her, drawing his strength from her very presence. "I will." He released her to walk in front of her, smiling as he met Tifa's tear-filled gaze. "No tears. You go upstairs and start on the M&M's, and I'll be back before you're finished with the green ones!"

Tifa was unable to hold back a small laugh, and she weakly slapped his shoulder. "Want to put your money where your mouth is, ShinRa?" She then leaned forward to rest her forhead against his shoulder, gripping his upper arms tensely. Closing her eyes as she felt him raise his hands to gently touch by her elbows, Tifa allowed herself to need his presence for just a few heartbeats longer, then she finally straightened. "Ok..."

Caressing away a tear that escaped from her iron will, Rufus leaned over to place a warm kiss on her lips. "Ok." The brat prince somehow knew this would be the final battle. Jinrei himself was right outside of Midgar, and it was time to win or get lost. Kneeling down, Rufus placed his hands on Tifa's rounded stomach. "You two be good now. No funny business while I'm gone! Your mother doesn't need anything else to worry her, so I'm expecting you two to be on your best behavior." He smiled faintly as he felt the movement underneath his touch, and as there was just the two of them in the room; Rufus leaned forward to place a light kiss on his very pregnant wife's stomach before straightening with a somewhat sheepish look. "Pre-traumatic stress syndrome, it makes you do the darndest things." He cleared his throat and leaned over to place another light kiss on Tifa's lips. "You can tease me about it later, alright?" Before she could answer, he stole yet another kiss and left the room before she could recover, or he came to his senses and stayed.

Out in the hall, Rufus nodded at Barret as a signal for him to check on Tifa, but then focused his eyes on the pale Reeve. "Hey, Reeve, think you can get that toy of yours up and running again?" He tried not to glance over as Barret entered the office, but absently pulled out his shot gun to check on it.

"Cait is ready," Reeve declared with a touch of pride. "I even installed some new moves on him last week!"

Rufus replaced the shot gun in it's holster and nodded. "Fine. Whatever. Make it scout out the lower stores, keep an eye on those zombies. They may be unable to open doors right now, but I did see Jurassic Park. If a lizard can learn to open doors, then maybe a walking corpse can. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Then the elevator doors opened and Rufus let Yuffie, Vincent and Scarlet enter before he followed, gazing back at the ones left behind. "If Sephiroth shows up, we wouldn't mind if he honoured us with his presence."

"We'll let him know," Reeve promised, shifting anxiously. "Please be careful. All of you."

Rufus managed a faint smile, flicking his hair back with a lazy movement. "Don't get comfortable in my chair, Reeve. I'll be back before you know it!"

And so the elevator doors closed, and it started it's descent into chaos.

* * *

There was a strangest scent of blood, sea water and fire in the air. Cloud was aware that the ShinRa soldiers were muttering uneasily amongst themselves, but the sight of the huge tear through Junon's wall brought a wild sense of hope in his heart. She was here! Only Jessie could do that!

Turning to face the restless soldiers, Cloud cleared his throat to gain their attention. He waited until everyone was silent and was watching him. "I know a lot of you volunteered for this mission because of where it would take you. Many of you have family and friends in Junon. Family and friends you may have lost." Seeing the pain in several soldier's faces, the blonde felt a surge of anger towards the damn Jinrei once again. "I just want you to know that I'm here for that same reason. This isn't just any mission. This is Junon, a place where we all have spent time with loved ones. This is personal."

The unease was slowly being replaced with firm determination, and the soldiers unknowingly straightened into attention.

"We don't know what is waiting for us inside Junon. This army, as you know, have destroyed entire cities before." Cloud hesitated a brief moment, knowing several of the ShinRa soldiers were in for a horrible loss. "You have to be prepared. Prepare for the worst. Hope for the best." He then gave a dangerous smirk. "And no matter what, these people are going to suffer for what they've done!"

The cheer from the soldiers was almost unexpected, but Cloud quickly gathered himself and turned towards Junon again. Now what would Cid have said? "Alright, let's move out!"

Sometimes there are moments in a life when everything seems just right, and as they approached the charred Junon; Cloud realised that this was one of those moments. Jessie was in there, and this was the only place he wanted to be. By her side. For once wanting to be the hero everyone claimed he was and had never felt like.

The gun shots suddenly didn't seem so loud anymore, and the Ultima sword felt like an extension of his arm. The blood was pumping in his veins and he realised that this was how it felt to be strong. This must be what Sephiroth always felt when he entered the battlefields without a touch of hesitation or fear. No wonder no one ever managed to kill Sephiroth. Scolding himself to going all philosophical in the middle of a war, Cloud used the broad Ultima to shield of bullets meant for his vulnerable chest. Think later, act now!

- Hold on Jessie, I'm here now!

Every ShinRa soldier refused to take a step backwards, as the small army darted from debris to debris to make slow progress under the assault from Jinrei soldiers on top of Junon's walls. The would not, could not, retreat. Like Cloud said, this was personal!

Slowly, step by step, and under constant fire, Cloud and the ShinRa soldiers advanced on Junon. As they came closer, they saw the fates of the soldiers that had defended the harbour city against intruders as the Jinrei soldiers hadn't bothered to remove the remains of the fallen. If anything, it only infuriated the attackers even more. Hand grenades were added to the gun fire, and soon the intruders of Junon was forced to abandon their position on top of the walls and take cover within the city.

Cloud felt a weak sense of triumph as the streets of Junon was finally in front of them, but the Jinrei soldiers weren't quite ready to give up. The buildings made for excellent cover, and there was still some civilians left that made for excellent shields. However, the actions only postponed the inevitable. The ShinRa soldiers was there to reclaim Junon and nothing less than armageddon would stop them!

The Ultima sword was soaked with blood as Cloud swung it towards the midsection of yet another enemy, and he easily dodged the bullets meant for him that was sent by a pale Jinrei soldier next on the blonde's list. He nearly slipped on the blood soaked street, but quickly regained his balance to continue on his mission. The longer this battle continued, the more tired he became, the more determined Cloud became. His blue eyes were locked on the road leading to Junon's heart, and he was not going to die before he reached her. Reached Jessie. He had no idea how, but everything in him told him that she was there. Just a small distance away. He could sense her.

Breaking free from the center of the fighting, Cloud cut and shoved his way through the one's who got in his way. His heart was picking up it's pace.

And just like that, he saw the small group pulling and pushing at a figure with chains on her hands on her feet exiting from one of the old shops in Junon. Jessie! They were trying to make their escape with their precious weapon!

Cloud's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a firmer hold of the Ultima sword. Nothing was getting in his way! Nothing!

But then the blonde came to an abrupt halt, and he breathed hard as he stared with pure hatred at the final obstacle between him and Jessie. "You..." Cloud got into a fighting position. "This way I don't have to hunt you down... Now I can just make you suffer right now!"

General Joy merely got into a fighting position as well, raising his sword, and grinned.

* * *

There was a loud crash in the other room, telling them that the creatures were closer than any of them were comfortable with, but that they at least weren't getting any closer. Sephiroth was still cutting down the numbers. Literarily.

Aeris panted for air as she was still pressing one hand to her side while trying not to panic. "Hojo?" She was almost afraid to move, that if she moved then the pain would return. Having been moved to the inner room of Hojo's laboratory, she was lying on a field bed and dreaded each wave of agony that would tear through her. "Hojo!"

Kneeling beside her, the scientist gazed at the watch while checking her pulse by her wrist. "Another one?"

Shaking her head, Aeris grabbed a hold of his arm and closed her eyes tightly. "No, it's just... This is wrong. It... it cannot be... I mean... It's too early! Something... must be wrong... Too early..."

Hojo cast a quick glance towards the doorway, knowing he should be out there to monitor the situation with Sephiroth and the hostiles, but one look at the pale girl told him that he was needed there. Gathering himself, the dark haired man wrung off his lab coat and started to fold up the sleeves on his shirt. "I'm not surprised. Remember who's child you're carrying."

"Something is wrong..." Aeris whimpered, slumping back on the bed and placing both hands to her face. "I can't lose this baby, Hojo! I can't!"

Hojo frowned and reached out to take a firm hold of her wrists, removing her hands. "Look at me." He waited until her tear filled gaze was resting on him, and only then did he speak. "Now listen up. As I said; I'm not surprised that this is happening. Yes, I would have preferred to have a better circumstances, but I guess the stress finally got to you. The child will be born premature, but that shouldn't worry you. The doctors told you it was well developed, right? Maybe a little more than it should be for the official term?" Aeris managed a nod, and Hojo nodded as well. "Your boyfriend was barely seven months old when he came into this world. Your child has thirty days more, as well as Cetra blood. It's going to be just fine."

Exhaling relieved, Aeris managed a faint smile. "I don't care what happens to me, just as long as my baby is alright."

Hojo straightened abruptly and sent her a narrow look. "I don't plan on anyone dying today, girl. So don't get any ideas." He marched over to the door, gazing out to see the silver haired Sephiroth neutralizing another virus infected soldier. True, Lucrecia had shown signs of rapid deteriorating after the delivery of Sephiroth, but things were different now. Aeris had the blood of the Ancient, and there was less Jenova cells involved.

And this time, Hojo was better prepared!

Time passed with him switching between shouting orders to Sephiroth, and staying by Aeris' side through her agony, Hojo had just reached the doorway when the flower girl called out for him again. Casting a quick glance at the watch, Hojo cut a worried face before forcing himself neutral as he trotted back to her. "Alright, girl, looks like we're ready to get down to business." He would have felt a whole lot better if they'd been at one of the labs on the higher floors, as this being a research lab did not hold any painkillers.

Aeris struggled to breathe, grasping a firm hold of Hojo's shirt as her entire body was convulsing with pain. She was no fool, knowing that having a child involved pain, but nothing could have prepared her for this! Tifa had asked her if she dreaded the moment, but Aeris had replied that she couldn't fear what she did not know. The flower girl was helpless to stop the tears from running as she shook her head. "I changed my mind! I don't wanna do this! Can I not do this, please?"

Giving a faint smile, Hojo stroke away the bangs clinging to her sweaty skin. "It'll be over soon. Everything is going to be just fine." He waited until Aeris was back to semi-erratic panting before moving over to the door again, peering out at the still fighting Sephiroth. "Sephiroth! Block them out! We need you in here!" It was strange to see the silver haired man casting merely a quick glance back at the one giving him orders, nod and start pushing the enemy back out of the room. It would appear that all Hojo had to do to make Sephiroth obey him for the first time was a pregnant flower girl and a horde of zombies. Go figure. Sephiroth had sworn never to obey a single order that came from Hojo's lips, and yet he had not questioned a single command tossed his way during this time. The love Sephiroth had for the young girl was obviously stronger than the horror of his past. Hojo swallowed hard, braced himself and returned to the frightened Aeris. Once again reassuring her that everything was going just as they should. There was no need to worry her, right? History didn't always repeat itself...

Slamming the door shut, Sephiroth jammed the Masamune through the door handles and took a step back while trying to catch his breath. That should keep the creatures out for a while... So he turned to run to the room where his presence was sorely needed, praying he could be the strength Aeris needed him to be.

* * *

Sparks flew as the swords connected, and Cloud kept hammering at Joy's defense, driving him backwards. The smirk was still on the man's face, but the damp skin revealed that Cloud was proving to be a bit more of a challenge than Joy had thought. The gun shots and screaming had come to an end, as Jinrei shoulders were gathered on the west side of the street and the ShinRa troop gathered in the east. The battle for Junon had ended up in the battle between the two leaders, as each group was watching anxiously.

"Don't worry," Joy sneered, as the swords collided while both men jumped up in the air. "I'll make sure Soldier Girl joins you in the Lifestream shortly!"

Cloud pushed Joy back, and launched several swings with his sword that the other man barely managed to avoid. "Her name... is Jessie!"

Joy landed smoothly on the ground, one knee touching the asphalt, before leaping up to meet Cloud's decent. "Names are not important!" The swords collided once again, in rapid succession, with both men refusing to break eye contact. "In a year or so, no one will remember your name, Strife! After I kill you, your name will vanish along with you!"

"You talk too much," Cloud muttered, as they landed and glared at each other, a mere meters distance between them. "And you're wrong." He sprinted towards Joy, Ultima sword mercilessly cutting through the air while aiming for Joy.

Joy sneered, forced to back up once again while defending himself from the attacks, the Ultima sword moving almost too fast for the human eye to see. His arms were starting to ache from each impact, but he knew that he could not afford to slip up now. "Thanks to Jinrei, I'm invincible! You cannot kill me, Strife!" Jumping back a distance, he gathered himself to leap up in the air and kick off from the side of the building to fly towards Cloud again. The young man stood his ground, clutching the sword with both hands as he stared at him. "Even if you wound me, the improved cells in my body will heal it before it will even slow me down!"

Snorting, Cloud side-stepped the attack and jumped to a safe distance as Joy's sword broke through the asphalt and sent debris soaring through the air. "So you think that killing me makes you the winner?"

"That was the basic idea," Joy smirked, straightening to face his opponent. Testing the weight of the sword in his hand, Joy the suddenly sprinted towards Cloud again.

No hesitating at all, Cloud ran to face him. "And what do you win?"

The swords collided and both men pressed to push the other back. Joy frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

Cloud managed a faint smile. "I fight... because I want to protect something. I fight because she believes in me." Both Cloud and Joy were now trembling under the pressure, yet neither appeared ready to relent. "If I die, my friends will mourn me. My name will not be lost. Who will grieve the loss of Joy?"

Screaming with anger, Joy side stepped and broke free from the lock, quickly aiming to ram his sword through Cloud's back. The attack failed, as Cloud spun around and easily blocked it with his Ultima sword. Launching several more attacks, Joy managed to push the other blonde backwards, but was unable to draw a single drop of blood. "Your attachments is what makes you weak, Cloud! If you hadn't come looking for Soldier Girl, then Jinrei would never had the fun of experimenting with you. You're weaker now than in our fight at Kalm."

"Weaker," Cloud admitted, swiping his sword low to make Joy jump in order to save his legs and then rammed his shoulder into the other man's mid-section. "And stronger!" He followed as Joy flew through the air and came to an abrupt halt against the wall of a building. Despite the impact being so hard that the building cracked, Joy was still capable of lifting his sword in time to block Cloud's attack. "You have nothing to fight for, have you, Joy? You're the weak one. You are the one everybody will forget."

Joy screamed with fury once again, pushing himself from the building while madly lashing out after his opponent. "I'm going to kill you! You bastard! I'm General Joy! People tremble at the mere mentioning of my name! Everyone cowers in my presence! You're nothing! Nothing!"

Dodging the deadly sword, Cloud saw Joy's defenses lowered enough to put an end to everything. "I'm Cloud Strife." And the never-ending sun danced over the Ultima sword's edge as it cut through the air, before cutting through tender skin and everything that followed. Breathing hard, Cloud did not turn to look as he heard Joy collapse. He did not gaze over to make sure the man would not get up again, as Vincent's words came back to him. To kill Jinrei creatures, sever their heads from their bodies.

Gazing over at the small crowd, Cloud took one step towards them before the Jinrei soldiers backed up to run for their lives. But he didn't bother with the terrified soldiers, didn't turn to face the cheering ShinRa soldiers, Cloud merely walked over to the person sitting abandoned on the ground where the captors had left her. Exhaling wearily, Cloud kneeled down beside Jessie and gently wrapped his arms around her. "It's over." And his eyes slowly drifted shut as he heard Jessie sob his name while her hands grasped a tight hold of him.

* * *

It was like through a haze, that she heard Hojo's words; "Here she is, Aeris. Meet your daughter." It seemed like some dream that she heard the crying and something was gently placed in her arms. But as Aeris gazed down at the little child wrapped in a white cloth, her heart told her it was no illusion. The flower girl shifted between sobbing, laughing and trying to catch her breath. "Hey..." She whispered to her furiously crying girl, and Aeris leaned down to place a careful kiss on her head. "You are so beautiful... So perfect..."

Hojo cleared his throat as Sephiroth was gazing mesmerized at Aeris cradling the infant, forcing them back to the present. "Usually I don't recommend it, but you got Cure materia?"

Snapping out of the trance, Sephiroth nodded. How he just wanted to stay here with Aeris and the child. Their child. He... he wanted to hold her in his arms too. Feel that she was real. That she was his daughter too. But he made himself focus and cast a healing spell on the exhausted Aeris, knowing this place was far from safe for both her and the newborn.

Feeling the spell renew her strength a little, Aeris glanced up at the swordsman and managed a faint smile. "She's so beautiful..." And she halted Hojo's objections when Sephiroth kneeled beside her with a single look at the scientist. Who cared if they didn't have the time? Her heart was aching at the awe in Sephiroth's eyes, and tears welled up when he dared to remove his glove to stroke a light hand over the child's head. He only gave a faint objection when Aeris gently moved the child over into his strong arms, but the silver haired man went silent the second he was holding her. Remembering his reaction to holding Dawn, it was like Sephiroth was another man. True, there was a taint of fear in his eyes, but nothing came up against the fragile affection in them.

Feeling a sharp jab of pain in his heart at the sight, Hojo turned away. He tried to will himself to not hear the silent words exchanged between the new parents, and clenched his hands into tight fists as he heard the infant's drowsy sounds. Beings like him were not meant to near something this pure.

"Hojo?" Aeris called out the name softly, seeing the tense back turned towards them. "Would you like to...?" She ignored the disbelief in Sephiroth's eyes as he gazed abruptly at her.

Shaking his head, Hojo swallowed hard to regain his voice. "No. We should focus on getting out of here. Somewhere safe."

With Sephiroth's aid, Aeris managed to sit up more straight and she called out for Hojo again. "You're her grandfather." She glanced at the infant again, feeling the sweet pain of love swell inside her heart at the mere sight. "You're her family too."

Hojo slowly turned his head to gaze back at her, not sure why it felt hard to breathe. "You should ask the child's father before you go around making such assumptions."

The thought of Hojo holding his daughter did not sit well with Sephiroth, but Aeris sent him a pleading look. True, Hojo was evil incarnate as far as Sephiroth was concerned, but the man had helped him bring the child into this world. Sephiroth knew he would have panicked if he'd been alone. And he knew Hojo was ordered to help Cid Highwind, not Aeris. Hojo had helped out by his own will, not under someone's order. By agreeing to this, maybe Sephiroth could let them be even. Being in gratitude to Hojo was almost worse than anything he could think of! So, the silver haired man gave a barely noticeable nod to the flower girl.

Exhaling relieved, Aeris gazed back at Hojo. "See?"

He couldn't really explain why he hesitated so much, but Hojo had to force himself over to accept the child into his arms. For the first few seconds, he merely stared at the infant. His scientific mind going over the details. Her green eyes, no doubt inherited from her mother. But her face reminded strongly about Sephiroth. The nose. The lips. This girl was going to grow up resembling her father, but with her mother's eyes and grace. Hojo's eyes drifted up to the stubborn locks of hair on the child's head and he wasn't even aware of the smile that slowly appeared on his face. Clearing his throat, trying to keep his cool, Hojo adjusted the child slightly. "Did you know Sephiroth too had black hair when he was born...?"

Both Aeris and Sephiroth blinked surprised, but the flower girl quickly smiled widely. "He wasn't born with silver hair?" She could see the open curiosity in Sephiroth's eyes as well, painfully eager to any pieces of information about his childhood that didn't involve forms, tests and injections.

"No," Hojo shook his head, unable to take his eyes of the newborn. "Sephiroth lacks the part that reproduces colour in his hair. He was born with black hair, but it turned silver within a week or two. I suspect this girl lacks the same." As Sephiroth had inherited his father's hair colour, he had passed it on to his daughter. A part of Hojo was still alive.

Aeris eagerly accepted her daughter when Hojo returned her, and held her close as Hojo muttered that they should get out of there. They had wasted too much time already. Things were getting more dangerous by the hour!

* * *

Rufus gazed out over the battle field, seeing the waves of Jinrei soldiers fall upon the ShinRa soldiers time and time again. He gazed over when he heard the gun shots, seeing Vincent leaping through the air and firing non stop at one of the looming monsters. It was almost futile. Like they had feared, Jinrei had held back his best cards and now the monsters were released on Midgar. At least twenty of the huge monsters were aiming to tear the city to pieces, and the number of defenders were decreasing by the seconds. Yuffie's ninja army were following their leader into the hopeless battle, but Rufus knew. They all knew. Even Seto, leading his army of Planet defenders, were starting to doubt. How was it possible that after everything, they would lose?

Reloading his shotgun, Rufus stepped out to the edge of the huge pile of debris he was standing on. Swaying between doubt and fierce stubbornness was taking it's toll on him, but he was not ready to give up quite yet.

Leaping into the air, he fired his shot gun at the Jinrei soldiers cornering Scarlet and her troop.

"It's not looking good!" Scarlet shouted through the loud noises surrounding them. "We're going to need a frigging miracle, President!"

Rufus landed easily beside her, absently shoving more bullets into his shot gun. "Don't you know, Scarlet? We're among the good guys this time! We can't lose! The good guys always wins!"

The blonde gazed over at the young man beside her and she couldn't help but to laugh. Trust Rufus to have some foolproof plan! "I forgot that. Silly me, sir!"

Giving her a final grin, Rufus leaped up in the air again and landed on another huge piece of debris before sprinting down to thin out the numbers that was hammering on the small group consisting of the Turks. "I thought you guys were capable of taking care of yourselves!" He laughed at the finger Reno flicked him, but didn't pause as he jumped with aim to land by the remains of a house. For each Jinrei soldier he shot, it seemed like two more was taking their place!

For the ShinRa soldier that saw the materia on the ground, he thought he'd finally struck luck. Quickly attaching it to his weapon, he didn't even hear Rufus call out for him to stop. The soldier didn't even see the Knights appear from his summoning, as the infected materia exploded.

Coming to a scudding halt, Rufus was breathing hard as he saw the ghostly shapes take form and felt like falling to his knees in defeat. Humans and monsters they could fight, but Summonings? Their weapons wouldn't even affect the Summonings! Lost in despair, he barely noticed Seto stepping up beside him. "It's over." Rufus closed his eyes as he heard Bahamut's decent from the sky.

The brat prince gazed up as he saw Ifrit hover in front of him, and his eyes narrowed angrily. He heard Seto growl threateningly as well, and could have smiled at the fact that the two was for once of the same team. Would he break his promise to Tifa after all?

Then there suddenly was a flash of light, so bright it made Rufus raise an arm to shield his eyes and when he was finally able to lower his arm he could only stare. Couldn't believe. But as Ifrit slowly vanished with a furious roar, Rufus snapped to life. "You?"

The form was as ghostly as the Summonings, but there was no mistaking it. Nanaki turned to face Rufus and his father completely, his one golden eye locked on the stunned Seto. "Rufus, I suggest you aid the others. The battle is far from over."

Nodding, Rufus scrambled backwards before he was finally able to tear his eyes from the apparition and continue towards the core of the battle.

"How...?" Seto took a step towards his son, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't..."

Nanaki continued to gaze harshly at the older cat. "I came to aid my friends. We all did." Behind him, there was a strong glow before one after the other of Seto's clan appeared. Even his mate was there. Everyone.

Seto shook his head in confusion. "Your friends? How can you call them your friends? They let you die!" He sneered angrily. "They all go on with their pesky little lives as if you didn't exist! As if you didn't matter!"

Nanaki approached his father, finally looking a little more gentler at him. "You're wrong, father. You fail to see it, but I'm not dead. I live on in their hearts. They have not forgotten." He glanced over at Barret. "He told his daughter about me. Brought her to my grave. The most precious thing in his life is his daughter, and he makes me a hero in her eyes." Nanaki changed his gaze over at Vincent. "Not a day goes by where he does not blame himself for my death. Not a single day goes by where he does not wish it was he who had perished. I wish he would stop that. But even if he does, I know he will never forget me." Nanaki returned his gaze to Seto. "Yuffie still carries one of my battle feathers. Tifa lights candles for me in the darkness. Cid blames himself as well, but the hours he spends by my grave is more than enough proof for me that I still live in his heart. Cloud thinks of me whenever he sees a full moon. Aeris planted and cares for a flower in my honour. Even Rufus ShinRa opened an orphanage in my name! How can you say I died?" The ghostly image of Nanaki turned to face the battle. "As long as my friends are alive, I will live on in them."

Seto could only watch as the ghost pack of his fallen friends and kin raced towards the Summonings, knowing everything he had done had been wrong. The Ancients had promised to return Nanaki to the Planet if Seto would trade his life and loyalty to them. He'd thought AVALANCHE had abandoned his son. He'd been wrong. So wrong!

* * *

_AN; Yes, I did vanish from the face of the earth for a bit, but I'm back now! Hope you enjoyed, and I am sorry to report that the end is indeed approaching. I'm not sure how many chapters more will come, but at least three or four, I think. Anyway, this would be the point where I would adress the wonderful people who has taken their time to leave a review for me to revel in. Then there is the problem of this new rule. Though I have a good mind to ignore it, I wont. It would only result in them removing this story, and I hope people will still wanna read it even after I'm done. So there, I will not leave the review responses at the end of the fic as usual, but instead leave them on my profile. Simply click on the Sulphurya, if you want to read them and have the time. No matter what, I hope you find the time to press that review button! Until next time!_


	34. Mein Herz Brennt!

**34. Mein Herz Brennt!**

Barret felt his breath get stuck in his throat from where he was gazing out the window, unaware of placing his human hand against the glass. He was seeing it, but found it hard to believe. Wasn't that Nanaki that had just gazed up at him? Was that really Red standing by Seto? Was it truly their lost friend that was now leading a ghostly pack towards the rampaging Summonings? "You guys... Ya'll ain't gonna believe this..."

Tifa glanced over from where she was sitting in a comfortable sofa. "Please tell me it's good news..."

"I think..." Barret glanced over at her, as Shera and Rain with Dawn in her arms was coming over to gaze out the window as well. "I think that's Red down there..."

Starting, Tifa struggled to her feet and walked over to see if the man was hallucinating. But her own eyes saw the dear creature she still mourned was fighting to drive away the Summonings aiding Jinrei. "Red..." Tears were once again welling up in her eyes, but this time she didn't mind. Their friend had returned to help them when they needed him the most. Tifa glanced back at where Cid was still sitting on the floor by the door. "Cid, you have to see this!"

The pilot merely turned his face away. Even Red was fighting? The thought was almost choking him. He had no doubt that the cat was down there, the desire to help his friends stronger than any bounds of death! Dammit, Cid felt like he couldn't breathe anymore! Couldn't move! Nothing! He was choking!

Rain's eyes suddenly focused on what was happening outside of Midgar and she felt a chill go down her spine, unaware of clutching her daughter closer. "What... are they doing back there?"

Blinking confused, Barret didn't understand what she was talking about before he saw it as well. "Oh hell no... Those damn foo's! They're going to destroy Midgar completely!"

Cid snorted bitterly, closing his eyes. "Of course they are... I told you, that Jinrei guy wont stop until he got my head above his fire place! This is so completely messed up!" Everyone was going to die because of him.

Even Shera felt a flicker of panic as she saw the Jinrei soldiers starting the fires outside of Midgar, knowing that the lack of rain for ages had resulted in a paradise for flames. They didn't even have any water to try and stop it! "They're going to burn their own soldiers as well?"

"We gotta warn the others," Barret muttered and started to pull out his PHS.

In the background, the pilot finally got up on his feet and slowly walked over to the window. Cid felt numb, completely numb, as he gazed out over the mayhem. The fighting between soldiers, Summonings and spirits. War was never pretty, but it was unbearable that so many would die because of him. He should never have returned to Midgar! Gazing over at the frightened Tifa, Cid saw her unknowingly place her hands protectively over her stomach. Her unborn children would die because of a man they'd never met didn't have the guts to end it himself. He glanced over at Shera, seeing her eyes locked on the battling soldiers. Was it really possible to love someone as much as he loved her? Her life was endlessly more precious to him than his own. Barret's voice brought an image of Marlene to Cid's mind, and he wondered how the little girl would feel about her father dying to protect someone who hid away at the last battle. Barret shouldn't even been here! He should never have stayed at Barret's place! Never should allowed him to talk him into returning to Midgar! Cid should have kept running, or ended it himself where Jinrei would never have found his body. His heart.

Feeling the gloom radiate from Cid, Shera glanced nervously over at him. "Captain...?"

Cid shook his head, his eyes getting a distant look. "This so wrong... So frigging wrong...!"

Rain caught quickly on to Shera's worried look and the tension crackling around Cid. "Hey, Cid, everyone is going to be alright. You just have to believe that. They can take care of themselves, ok?"

Snorting amused, Cid stalked back to where he'd been sitting and picked up the Venus Gospel. "I don't have to believe shit..." He felt the weight of his beloved weapon briefly, making a spin over his head with it, before letting the spear rest on his shoulder wearing his trademark grin. "I know." His heart was thundering harder by the seconds, calling out for him, beaconing him to enter the battle field. It was time now. Time to fight.

Barret stepped in front of the pilot, gazing harshly at him. "This ain't no time to lose yer marbles, blondie! A'ight? You sit on tight, and stay alive!"

Cid smirked. "Relax, you numbskull. I know what I'm doing." And suddenly he realised that he was. Piece by piece was coming together inside his head, and though it didn't make sense; Cid knew what to do.

The others barely had time to react before the pilot rushed forward and shattered the window with the Venus Gospel, and Shera's voice echoed into the battlefield as Cid balanced briefly on the edge of the sill before leaping up to disappear onto the roof.

* * *

Yuffie let the Conformer fly, making her fist take care of the Jinrei soldiers within reach as her beloved weapon dealt with the ones that weren't. It was all a matter of not stopping to feel the exhaustion in her limbs, but merely focus on the rage in her blood. She wondered, as she used the final soldier as a springboard to leap into the air to meet the returning Conformer, how many of the ones she had cut down had actually been at Wutai.

The young ninja knew that the ones responsible for destroying her home town was among the enemy soldiers. The ones responsible for killing her father was probably out in the battle field somewhere. Had she finished off the one who'd held her father's last gaze before the ancestors brought him home? Had her fists connected with the one who put the torch to the house she grew up in?

Her thoughts alone was fuel enough to drive her until there was no Jinrei soldier left standing!

Catching her weapon, Yuffie halted briefly to check up on the position on her fellow ninjas, when a metal pipe connected with her stomach and roughly shoved her away. It took her two seconds, as she prepared herself to fight back, when she realised that it was no metal pipe at all. Yuffie found herself yanked against a living person, a mechanic arm around her waist, and she automatically closed her eyes tightly when one of the huge monsters fell down where she'd been standing half a second ago. If Vincent hadn't pulled her away, she would have been a two-dimensional Yuffie now!

The former Turk leaped up on the remains of a building before he slowly released her to find her balance. "Stay alive, Yuffie."

"Am trying, Vinnie." Wiping away the bangs gluing themselves to her damp skin, Yuffie then gave Vincent's should a light punch. "But thanks."

As usual, Vincent wasn't really meeting her eyes, the crimson gaze flickering over the battlefield as if searching for something. For someone. "I mean that, Yuffie. Stay alive." Then he was a streak of red in the sky as he shot into the air, aiming for what only he knew was.

Hesitating only a second more, Yuffie let her eyes follow Vincent's path. "And I mean it when I say for you to stay alive too, Vincent... Don't you dare die on me!" Then she closed her eyes, drew a deep breath, and returned to the battlefield.

The gunslinger leapt from building to building, ignoring the struggles at ground level. His crimson sight was aiming for someone special. A presence he could feel closer now than ever before. The one responsible for all this was here. Somewhere. Garnet eyes were flickering from face to face below him, discarding man after man for being his target. His mark. The one to die. No, not him. No. No. No... No! Dammit, where was he?

A monster's jaws barely missed Vincent, but he merely sent a few shots after it before continuing. Others would have to deal with it. The monsters within Vincent Valentine was getting restless as well. The scent of blood and battle always made them restless. Clawing at his brain for the dark haired man to lose control for just a single second, as that second would be all they needed to take over. Maybe later. The demons within him could surely lower the number of Jinrei soldiers without trouble, or even remove the huge monsters stumbling around like misplaced giants. But Vincent hesitated to unleash the darkness within him, as he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop it once set free. Though his appearance never changed, the former Turk had never been this unbalanced before. His entire foundation for existing had been torn away with a few words. With a look. With the painfully clear scorn from the woman he'd sacrificed everything for.

Vincent shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts, telling himself fiercly that this was not the time. He had to focus! Deal with it later. Like he'd been telling himself ever since he'd seen Lucrecia die in Hojo's arms, with nothing but indifference towards Vincent's torn heart. To believe what had happened that night would be to accept that everything had been in vain, wouldn't it?

No, not now! Later! Vincent fired the Death Penalty multiple times, barely seeing the Jinrei soldiers as they fell. Find his target first. Finish the mission. Years of exercising an iron will allowed him to force himself numb. Agony and despair slinking away into a corner of his soul to wait. Never go away, but waiting for the moment when they would be able to break free. It was bound to come some time. Everything came to those that waited.

Then the world exploded into flames, and Vincent automatically raised his arms to defend himself. He didn't even slow down, but leaped into the fire as it rushed towards Midgar, letting the unbearable heat engulf him.

Yuffie screamed.

* * *

Joy was dead. His soldiers dead, captured or fleeing for their lives into the horizon with no intention of stopping any time soon!

For a long time, they had merely been content to hold each other close while sitting where they had landed, but finally Cloud pulled Jessie up as he got to his feet. Still, he didn't let her go. It was like he couldn't really believe that he was finally holding her again. That she was really there.

Jessie couldn't stop trembling. She wanted to cry, but was unable decide if it was of sheer relief or pure happiness. Both probably. But all that mattered were that Cloud was there. He'd saved her, like he promised. He hadn't forgotten her!

Leaning back, Cloud took a gentle hold of her chin and made her lift her gaze to meet his. "Are you ok...?"

"I will be now," Jessie whispered, her voice raw from lack of use for weeks. She managed a faint smile, her fingers digging into his shirt.

Cloud returned her smile, letting his thumb trail along her jawline. "Yeah... Everything is going to be alright now..." He wouldn't allow anything else. But a good feeling was spreading throughout Junon now as civilians and soldiers were gathered in the streets, hope in their voices and faith in their eyes.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly interrupted. "I don't think you're meant to be here."

Blinking puzzled, Cloud turned slightly to see who was speaking. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him again, but then he lowered his gaze and saw the little man standing in front of him. "You?" The blonde shook his head confused at the sight of the odd man, with the huge hat and if possible, even huger beard. "What are you doing here? What do you mean by saying that?"

The Sage pointed his can towards Junon's exit. "The final battle. The battle for Midgar." He tilted his head slightly, as if to listen to some distant sound. "It has begun."

Fear rushed over both Cloud and Jessie. Junon had been reclaimed almost too easily. Was it merely a decoy, like the last time Jinrei sent troops against the harbour city? Was his real intention Midgar this time? Cloud knew too well that all his friends were back in Midgar. "Final battle...?"

"It is?" The Sage asked puzzled, using his can to scratch his own neck. "Then you should be there, shouldn't you?"

Shifting uneasily, Cloud gazed around at the ShinRa soldiers and the severely damaged Junon. "It would take hours just to gather the soldiers again, and by doing so, we leave Junon vulnerable. The trip back to Midgar alone would take... too long!"

"Could that be of some assistance?" The Sage stopped scratching just long enough to point his cane towards the huge motorcycle standing by the ruins of a building.

Instantly recognizing it, Cloud blinked startled. Fenris? What was his bike doing here? For a second, he was haunted by the terrible image of the Sage driving his beloved motorcycle with a manic laugh, beard dancing in the wind and one hand clamped over his hat to keep it on. Then Cloud shook his head fiercly, deciding to lean against the possibility of the Sage towing it there after a chocobo, or it simply fell from the sky. Each of those two sceneries sat much better with the blonde. Hesitating again, Cloud gazed from the vehicle to the soldiers. "But... what about them...?"

"I don't think there's room for everyone on that bike, am I wrong?" The Sage asked innocently, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

Jessie tugged lightly on Cloud's arm. "Junon is safe. As long as Midgar doesn't fall, Junon will be safe. Jinrei wants Midgar to get to Cid." She forced herself to release him, and walk over to the awaiting motorcycle. "We can reach Midgar in time to make a difference, Cloud. Just the two of us, we can make it."

Frowning, Cloud considered his options before his shoulders sagged resigned. "Just let me tell the officers." He took two steps towards the soldiers when something suddenly came to mind. "Hey... Didn't Cid say he was sorry for wrecking my bike? How did you...?" But as Cloud turned to ask the old man for an explanation, the Sage was nowhere to be seen. Blinking confused, the blonde scouted for a few seconds then slowly turned back to the task at hand. What had just happened?

Still, Cloud and Jessie soon found themselves racing towards Midgar, and against time.

It was almost like old times, Jessie mused as she was resting her cheek to Cloud's shoulder. This was how she'd spent her first days in freedom, after Cloud nearly ran her down and then allowed her to accompany him. That seemed like so long ago now. Like a different life time. Closing her eyes, Jessie trembled silently. She didn't want to think about time. Didn't want to think about what she would have so little of.

Cloud gave a faint smile as he felt Jessie tighten her arms around his waist a little, moving one hand down to give her arm a light squeeze. He couldn't quite explain it, but he knew the old man had been right. This would be the final battle. Where everything would be settled. After this, they would be free.

* * *

Sephiroth gazed back at Hojo and sent him a piercing stare. "You sure you can do this?"

Barely resisting to roll his eyes, though only barely, Hojo hoisted the drowsing Aeris in his arms. "As long as you manage to keep the zombies away, I'll TRY not to drop the girls."

"Just asking." Sephiroth drawled, taking a step towards the bolted doors. "Considering that I most likely can make my thumb and index finger meet around your upper arm, it's a legitimate question."

Hojo drew a sharp breath, starting with offence. "Just count yourself lucky that I do have my hands full or...!"

"Or what?" Sephiroth tore the Masamune free and cut the air with the magnificent sword. "You'd throw an equation at me?"

Forcing himself to swallow down poisonous remarks, the scientist merely hoisted the smiling flower girl again. "Just get going!"

"Face it," Sephiroth smirked, barely opening the door to peer into the crowded hallway. "Nobody can piss you off like I can!" Then he shoved the door open and entered the hall with the Masamune swinging, eyes narrowing with concentration as the zombie heads were soon flying through the air.

Hojo glanced down at Aeris, seeing the flower girl cradling her daughter close, and scoffed annoyed. "I don't know where he get that horrible attitude from!" He shook his head, strangely annoyed that Sephiroth was right. No one did anger him as much as his son.

"You want his respect as much as he craves yours," Aeris explained in a soft and weary voice, her eyelashes lowering over drowsy eyes against her will. "As for where that attitude comes from, you should take a look in the mirror." She managed a faint giggle at the offended sound that came from Hojo. "Like father, like son."

"I wont even dignify that with an answer," Hojo huffed, hesitating only a few seconds more before following Sephiroth into the hallway. The thought of Sephiroth wanting anything from Hojo beside his head on a silver platter was a most unsettling thought. Hojo might be his father, but he'd lost any rights to that title the second he let any harm come to the silver haired child!

Sephiroth cast a quick glance behind him as he heard the door close, and saw the dark haired scientist carrying Aeris with their daughter towards the elevator. The silver haired swordsman lashed out and neutralized the closest group of zombies that shuffled eagerly towards the two. "Looks like they haven't spread, and the electricity is still running." However, the virus infected soldiers were unable to drown out the sounds of the heavy fighting happening outside the ShinRa tower. "And by the sound of things, there is some serious action outside..."

Hojo frowned, continuing to inch his way towards the elevator while Sephiroth lashed out at the infected soldiers again. "The Cetra said the final attack would be launched soon, but..." He backed up against the wall, holding his breath as the ones that had gotten too close were removed by the Masamune. "But it seems that we missed out on the start signal." The scientist had just enough time to start violently as one of the creatures stooped forward, narrowly avoiding Sephiroth's infamous sword, and reached out towards it's helpless preys with a unintelligible sound. Hojo automatically clutched Aeris tighter and closed his eyes tight. Heard Sephiroth exclaim in fear.

Then there was a loud thud.

A second passed, then Hojo pried an eye open. No gruesome pain and all limbs still attached made him curious enough to dare a peek, and was puzzled to find the zombie lying on the ground in front of him.

"Are you guys ok?" Cait Sith's squeaking voice asked, the small cat waving it's arms enthusiastically while Reeve sat in his office and tried to calm his heartbeats down to normal. He'd nearly had an heart-attack when the elevator doors had opened and revealed the sight of a monster soldier aiming to eat Hojo and Aeris! Luckily he'd designed Cait to have auto-react to life threatening situations, so it had launched the attack itself and left Reeve to catch up and send the finishing attack order. "Into the elevator! Hurry!"

Hojo didn't hesitate, but Sephiroth halted outside the doors. The silver haired man glanced uncertainly over at the windows. "Jinrei is out there...?"

"President Rufus said he wouldn't mind if you would give a helping hand out there!" Cait Sith squeaked, making a little jump on the spot.

Sephiroth let his gaze dwell on Aeris and his daughter, but knew that in order to protect them, he had to leave them for a little while. Despite her being tired enough to faint, the flower girl was watching him as well. But she knew. They both knew. One last battle.

* * *

Rufus backed up until he met the remains of a building, and he forced himself not to drop his shotgun held in his right hand, while his left hand was clutching his right shoulder in an effort to calm the bleeding wound. A bullet had come from nowhere, and he'd failed to avoid it, resulting in it tearing through his shoulder. Waves of sickening pain was rushing through him every second, as the young man was going pale with blood loss as well as from the agony. Still, he'd been lucky that it had not hit anything more serious.

Managing to cast a Cure3 spell, Rufus closed his eyes tightly with a barely restrained groan as the wound closed. He allowed himself a few seconds to recover and then slowly forced himself to stumble forward to enter the fight again. It was pure instinct that made him dodge, but it made him lose balance and Rufus stared in disbelief as he fell, while a blood-covered ShinRa soldier leaped towards him with an inhuman sound. One bite, Rufus' mind screamed irrationally, one bite is all it takes and then you'll be infected beyond rescue as well!

Sunshine bounced off deadly metal, and Rufus turned his gaze from the now harmless body crumbling in front of him to the man removing the heads of the zombies accompanying the first as well. "Sephiroth!"

The silver haired man grinned as he cut the air with the Masamune, before reaching out a hand. "Heard you requested my presence, Mr President, and it looks like I got here just in time!"

Rufus took a hold of the hand and let himself get pulled back up on his feet, absently brushing off his dirt and bloodstained suit. "Flawless timing, General. I owe you one." He smiled faintly at Sephiroth's dismissive movement, then tilted his head curiously at the silly grin still attached to the swordsman's face. "And, if I may inquire, what have you been up to?"

"Aeris went into labour!" Sephiroth blurted out, lashing out the Masamune to underline his point and kill the zombie stumbling towards them. "Have to admit I was scared out of my mind, but I actually managed to stay by her side throughout it all!"

"And?" Rufus demanded eagerly, while he absently shot a Jinrei soldier aiming at them. "Am I an uncle or an aunt?"

Sephiroth sent him a puzzled look, slightly worried.

Rufus rolled his eyes, reloading his shotgun. "You know what I mean, Sephiroth! Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh!" Laughing sheepishly, Sephiroth sent a Fire3 spell at a nearby group of enemy soldiers before focusing on Rufus again. "It was a girl. A beautiful baby girl."

Reaching out, Rufus shook hands with the grinning swordsman and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Well, congrats, Dad!" He fired a few shots at an already half dead monster stumbling their way, before returning to the topic at hand. "How's Aeris? Everything went ok?"

Sephiroth nodded, fumbling out an ether to refill his magic. "Yeah, tired as heck, but having a kid is no picnic, Rufus. Trust me on that! Better prepare yourself."

"Thanks. Up until now I've only been terrified at the thought of the delivery, but now I'm mortified. Thanks a lot." Rufus snorted a laugh, but then his blue eyes suddenly widened with horror. Stepping forward, he shook his head in dread and disbelief. "Are they completely crazy?"

Turning to gaze at whatever made the brat prince white with fear, Sephiroth slowly lowered the Masamune as he saw the flames. Almost refusing to believe what he saw with his own eyes. Jinrei had actually set fire to Midgar? Everybody knew it hadn't rained for ages, and the smallest spark was enough to unleash an inferno that no one would be able to stop! "They're getting desperate. They're not leaving without Cid." He managed to tear his gaze away from the growing wall of flames, to look at the pale brat prince. "Where is he?"

Rufus swallowed hard and shook his head. "He's safe. I sent him and the ones unable to fight to the top floor of the ShinRa tower. I also sent Barret with them to make sure he was protected should the unthinkable happen, but it was more just to have someone keep an eye on him. We both know how unstable Cid is now."

Then Sephiroth saw the ghostly shape launch an attack at a wavering Summoning, and he blinked hard. That shape. It couldn't be, could it? "Is that...?"

"Yeah," Rufus confirmed, still gazing worried at the approaching flames. "Don't ask me how. I'm just damn glad the cat showed up! Those Summonings is way out of our league..."

Sephiroth tightened his grip on the Masamune, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Then let's even things out a little, Mr President. This Jinrei bastard and his goons is not gonna mess up things for my daughter's future! I say we teach them a severe lesson."

Rufus grinned and loaded his shotgun, stepping up beside the swordsman. "Once again, we're in complete agreement, General."

* * *

Barret paced restlessly and snapped colourful curses as he weighed his options. Why did that damn fool have to go ahed and do something stupid like that? Damn Cid Highwind!

"The fire is spreading," Rain declared in a hollow voice, for once showing no signs of her infamous temper. Instead she merely held her daughter closer and radiated helplessness. "There is no way anyone is going to be able to stop the flames now..."

Stomping over to gaze out the broken window, Barret clenched his human hand hard. "We can't give up now, woman. After all this shit, I ain't giving up now! Ya hear me?" He cast a glance over at the sofa where Tifa was trying to comfort the silently crying Shera, and anger flared up inside him. "We've been through tough shit before, right? So keep the damn faith!" With that, he climbed up on the window sill and swayed as he gazed up at where Cid had vanished. What was that damn foo up to?

"Barret!" Tifa exclaimed in alarm, making Shera gaze over and gasp as well. "Be careful! If you fall...!"

Snorting with offence, Barret sent her a narrow look. "Jezt stay here, ok? Like a wise man once said; I'll be back!" He didn't wait for an answer, but gathered his strength and jumped up towards the roof.

Okay, so Cid was a damn dragoon and Barret was not, but the former leader of AVALANCHE was still annoyed to find that he didn't manage the jump. Instead, he barely managed to grab a hold of the ledge with his human hand and was left dangling for a few seconds while he convinced himself that he wasn't going to fall. Then, Barret slowly managed to pull himself up, and crawled somewhat clumsily onto the roof. Another few seconds was spent to catch his breath, then he raised his gaze to find the pilot standing in the middle of the roof while gazing up at the sky.

Struggling to his feet, Barret cursed angrily. "Nearly got me killed, ya moron! The hell to ya think, jumping through frigging windows and climbing roofs like you some damn Tarzan, or something! Let me tell ya something! Ya ain't!"

Cid blinked startled, gazing over at his friend with a look that clearly told that he hadn't even heard Barret's not so discrete arrival. Then the confusion vanished, and the blonde seemed to regain his senses. "Dammit, man! I told you to stay with the girls!"

Barret snorted a laugh of disbelief and slowly raised his gun arm, supporting it with his human hand as he aimed at Cid. "Smokey, ya got two seconds to convince me why I shouldn't just cap yer scrawny ass!" The man actually had the nerve to yell at him for risking his life to protect him?

Casting another quick glance at the sky, Cid then took a step towards Barret with a strange look in his blue eyes. "I can't... really explain it, Barret, but... I'm supposed to do something... I just know I can fix this, but..."

"You mental, man," Barret muttered wearily, lowering his gun arm before shaking his head. "Ain't nothing no one can do now, Cid."

Cid actually shivered, this time walking all the way over to the other man and placed his hands on the mighty shoulders. "No, Barret, I ain't shitting you. I can fix this! I know I can!" He them slumped slightly before once again he gazed up at the sky. "It's like... I know what I'm supposed to do, but I've forgotten how to. It's in my memory, but I can't reach it! Dammit!"

It sounded crazy to Barret. It seemed completely insane. But then again, when had this world made sense lately? He hesitated briefly, then focused on the distressed pilot again. "You really serious about this, huh?"

Managing a wry smile, Cid didn't take his eyes of the sky. "I swear on my ciggies, Barret, I ain't yanking yer chain. I can't explain it, I know, but... I just know!"

Barret nodded, gazing up at the sky as well. "I'm thinking you be thinking of using that materia of yers, right?"

"Yeah," Cid affirmed absently, lifting a hand to his chest. "Only trouble is... I ain't got no clue how to use it, or what it'll do."

Another silence followed, with the two staring at the blue sky devoid of a single cloud. The answer to their problems in front of them, yet just out of their reach. Could the reason for their problems really be their rescue? Or would it make everything worse? For Jinrei to go to such lengths to get a hold of that materia, it had to be pretty damn powerful, but they didn't really know how powerful or what it did, or even what it would do to Cid.

Barret shook his head, feeling as resigned as the ones he'd just yelled to keep up their faiths. "Then we better damn well find out what yer supposed to do with the materia, foo! And fast!"

Cid glanced over at him with a puzzled look, then managed a faint smile. "Yeah..." He glanced up at the sky again, forcing the fear away. His gut feeling told him that unleashing the materia would stop Jinrei, and Cid trusted his instincts. They had not failed him... yet.

* * *

Midgar was burning.

Tifa gazed out over the tormented city, seeing the flames and the fighting. Gun fire, magic and screams were filling the air. For a moment, Tifa could almost have sworn that she could hear the planet crying as well. She'd never forgotten the sound in Bugenhagen's laboratory. The cries of the planet. And it was crying now. It didn't take a Cetra to hear that kind of agony. The air was thick with it.

Standing in front of the broken window, Tifa was fully able to hear, see and smell more than she wanted. Would it ever end? Even if they managed to defeat Jinrei, would it really be worth it? Would people ever stop fighting? So many had died, even more was dying in the streets of Midgar that very second, was all their lives wasted? Was this a place to bring pure souls to?

Tifa placed a hand to her stomach, trying to calm her unborn children that so easily sensed her distress.

She would die before letting any harm come to them, but was that really a promise she could hold? The world was a dangerous place, and people would never change. As much as Tifa would like to dream, she knew it wasn't true. No matter how hard she wished, people would never change. The thought made the brunette close her eyes in defeat, letting silent tears slide down her face. So, everything was in vain then?

The elevator doors opened behind her, but Tifa remained where she was. She heard Shera and Rain speak in excited voices, heard Hojo's voice as cold and irritated as ever, and Tifa heard Aeris softly call out for her.

Finally turning to face them, the brunette let out a soft cry of surprise when seeing the flower girl on the sofa with a child in her arms. Aeris and Sephiroth's child.

Hojo discretely withdrew over to take over Tifa's place to stare out the broken window, while the women was greeting the newly arrived. Shera couldn't believe it had really happened, while Rain had to make sure both mother and child was well. Tifa merely watched silently.

The world was a terrible place, that was true. People would never change, that was also true. But that this world was not worth fighting for? That was not true.

Tifa managed a faint smile in return for the glowing one Aeris sent her, and she realised that Barret had been right. They couldn't give up. Not now. Not ever!

There was also happiness in this world. Beauty. Love. Yes, all those were worth fighting for. Rufus, her children and her friends, they were all Tifa's reasons for fighting. They were her strength. Her soul.

Gazing over at the window, Tifa knew they were all out there fighting. And they would never give up. Because they believed.

Tifa smiled faintly, another tear sliding down her face. They would be alright, wouldn't they? The fight would leave everything in ashes, but like the phoenix summoning, they would rise Midgar and the world from ruins again. Who was to say people never changed anyway? Maybe if they only tried hard enough... Hoped... Kicked enough butts... Then just maybe...

"What are you thinking, Tifa?" Rain's voice asked carefully, as she sat down beside Aeris on the sofa.

Tifa glanced over at the others, shrugging. "If there is any hope. If there is any point to all of this."

Giving a mirthless laugh, Shera wrapped her arms around herself. "There has to be, doesn't it?" She swallowed hard, as if to keep tears away. "I mean, as long as we don't give up... As long as we keep fighting... Keep hoping... Then everything has to be okay, right? If we just keep our spirits strong, then even death can't defeat us. Nanaki believes, that is why he is down there. He never stopped hoping. Hope... is the most precious thing we have. Hope is everything."

For a moment everyone was merely gazing at Shera, even Hojo, then the frail woman forced another weak laugh. "Am I wrong?"

Aeris reached out and took a gentle hold of her hand. "No." She smiled softly, giving the hand a careful squeeze. "You're absolutely right. We can never stop fighting or hoping."

"The fire in our hearts will never die if we don't let it," Rain agreed silently, gazing over at Tifa.

Feeling the truth in their words, Tifa suddenly found it a little easier to breathe. "Yes, you're all right..." Hope. As long as you had hope. And she had hope, didn't she? Yes, Tifa nodded to herself. She hoped. She hoped every day. Some times her hopes came true. Some times they didn't.

But she always hoped.

* * *

_Another majorly delayed chapter up! This time it was a mixture of lies, paint removing and broken bones in the family that is to blame! However, chapter is now up and I hope it is approved. The title, as you may have noticed, is in german, and is shamelessly stolen from Rammstein's song. It means, my heart burns. Otherwise, I must say that the continuance of this fic is purely thanks to you reviewers! I give you my word that this fic will be finished, I will not leave you hanging, as I hate when that happens! Like before, I will leave my response to your wonderful words on my profile page. If you have the time and can be bothered, simply click on the username 'Sulphurya' and you will be brought there! No matter what though, I hope you can find the time to press that review button! Let me hear from you all!_


	35. Cid's Theme

**35. Cid's theme**

Cid Highwind was staring at the sky.

When he was a little boy, he'd been staring at the sky with the same fierce look. The look that told that he knew the sky would hold all the answers he was seeking. The sky would be the answer to everything, he'd always known that. By some accident, fate had made him human instead of a bird, but his soul knew where he belonged. If only he could get up to the freedom calling to him, then the young boy would understand why things were the way they were. Things would start to make sense! His heart had always told him he was different. He'd just never known how different he really was...

"Well, it's just materia, ain't it?" Barret scratched his neck nervously as he glanced over at the pilot. "Order the damn thing to work!"

Cid slowly raised a hand to his chest, feeling his heart thundering underneath it. "Like how, Barret? By saying 'abra kadabra'?" He closed his eyes and shook his head, cursing himself to hell and damnation for not knowing the answer himself.

The former leader of AVALANCHE snorted frustrated, waving his gun arm in angered helplessness. "All I know'bout damn materia is how to equip it in my weapons and whoop monster ass! A'ight? I ain't no damn magic expert!"

At that moment, they were both interrupted by the sound of a building collapsing in the outskirts of Midgar that was now engulfed in flames. It was a horrible sound, the screams of iron supporters giving in and walls collapsing. The flames grew higher, almost as if in some grotesque victory dance, before aiming to devour the entire city. The heat was forcing the battling soldiers and the roaring monsters closer to Midgar's center, towards the ShinRa tower and all the residents surrounding it.

"Man, time is running out, y'know?" Barret said in a clearly worried voice, his eyes locked on the inferno that was aiming to destroy them all.

The pilot tore of his flight goggles, tossed them away and ruffled his hair with frustrated hands. "Think, Highwind! Think, damn you!" Cid closed his eyes tightly, scanning his brain for any clues. Any at all. But it kept slipping out of his hands. Like trying to hold water. He lowered one hand to his chest again, almost desperate enough to tear the damn heart out!

That's it...

Cid's blue eyes opened with an anguished look, wondering how he could have been so stupid. That was it, wasn't it? There couldn't really be no other way...

Turning to face Barret, Cid let his hands fall to his sides and gave a harsh laugh. "You're right, Barret."

"Course I am, foo!" Barret snapped tersely, then frowned puzzled. "About what?"

"The materia. How to use it." Cid threw out his arms, giving a morbid smile. "You have to shoot me, Barret."

Barret started violently, taking a step away. "Now I KNOW the sun has melted yer brains! I ain't shooting shit, Cid! Shut yer face and get that materia working!" The calm look in the pilot's eyes were scaring him, and he really didn't need more problems to deal with now. The guy would just have to have a breakdown later!

Shaking his head, Cid marched over to place his hands on the other man's shoulders. "But don't you see? You were right! To use the materia, we have to equip it! And that ain't gonna happen as long as it stays where it is, is it?" He tightened his grip as Barret tried to tear free, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Think about it! You know I'm right!"

"Get yer hands off me," Barret sneered, staring wide eyed at Cid. Did the man honestly think he would shoot him, and then tear his frigging heart out of his chest? "You let me go this damn minute, Highwind!" The mere thought made him sick to his stomach, and everything in him raged against it. No damn way! Even if Cid was right, and that was the only way to make the materia work, then they'd just have to find another way to defeat Jinrei! "If you think I can do something like that to a friend, then you don't know me at all, ya bastard!"

Reluctantly letting go, Cid made a frustrated sound. "Damn you, Barret! Can't ya see I'm trying to make things right here? All of this here shit...!" He gesticulated towards the mayhem so dangerously close to them. "All that shit is because of me! People are dying because of me! And I can stop it!"

"Stop it how?" Barret yelled furiously, giving the pilot a hard shove to send him stumbling back a few steps. "By dying? All them people who died so you was to live, you wanna make everything in vain? Ya wanna piss on their graves by giving up the life they gave you? You selfish little shit!"

This time, Cid screamed in frustration. "I don't know what else to do, dammit! I know I can stop this by making the materia work, and if that includes me dying; I don't mind!"

Forcing himself calm, Barret walked over to place a soothing hand on Cid's shoulder. "Listen here, buddy. I know yer tired and freaked out, 'kay? But if that materia thang says we gotta tear it outta ya smoke-filled chest, then I say to hell with it! A'ight?"

Cid closed his eyes, but didn't reply.

* * *

It was too hot! Too damn hot!

Rufus quickly pushed locks of hair from his damp face, cursing angrily as he shoved more bullets into his shotgun. The sun was scorching them from it's high position on a blue sky, and the fires kept rising the temperature to the point of torture! The air was thick with heat, and each breath was a struggle. The brat prince was sweating like they would hand out an award for it, but a mere fast glance at Sephiroth told him that the other man was suffering just as much.

"I swear," Sephiroth grumbled as he blocked the sword of an enemy soldier, "when all of this is over, I'm going to run around in Icicle town in nothing but my underwear and a smile!"

Despite everything, Rufus couldn't hold back a light chuckle at the statement and he added a nod as he fired off several rounds at a monster. "Never thought I would miss a cold shower!" He absently wiped his face with the back of his hand while exhaling wearily. "And I never thought I would admit being tired, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up..."

Sephiroth lashed out a finishing attack on the Jinrei soldier before cautiously moving over to Rufus, making the two standing back to back with weapons raised. "At least we're going down fighting..."

Rufus nodded, shifting his grin on the shotgun uneasily. "Going to take with us as many as we bloody well can!" Blue eyes were flickering on the increasing number of enemies coming closer, having circled the two completely. "And when you think about it, it could have been worse. I mean... I could be stuck out here with Strife!"

"Heavens forbid!" Sephiroth chuckled, feeling the Masamune humming with eagerness to drink more blood. "There is only one problem, Rufus..."

Glancing over his shoulder, Rufus raised an eyebrow as Sephiroth did the same to meet his gaze. "What?"

The silver haired man managed a faint smile, a strange look of pain in his eyes. "I don't want to die."

The simple words stunned Rufus, and his heart ached painfully at the truth in them. A few years ago, neither of them would have cared if they lived or perished, but they both had something to live for now. Something to fight for. Stay alive for. Returning the faint smile, Rufus swallowed hard. "Yeah, I know..." He returned to stare hatefully at the Jinrei soldiers. "I made a promise to Tifa...To stay alive... To return to her... And I want to keep that promise more than anything..."

Sephiroth rushed forward at the very moment Rufus fired his shotgun, and the two unleashed their remaining anger and frustration. Stubbornness being their only fuel now that their bodies were verging on collapsing. The silver haired man didn't dare to stray too far away from the ShinRa president, as Rufus was barely able to keep up with the high pace anymore. The pressure had been too much before, and yet it just seemed to increase. Attacks were coming from every side, and desperate lungs were unable to get the oxygen they so sorely needed. Screams and explosions never seemed to end, and the fire was forcing the monsters their way as well. A well aimed shot from the firey haired man saved Sephiroth from the fangs of a mutated creature, while the lash of Masamune saved Rufus from the sword of a Jinrei soldier. The first injury was a bullet to Rufus's thigh, and he screamed in agony as his leg collapsed to send him to the ground. The second injury came when Sephiroth was wrapping Rufus' arm around his neck, pulling the young man to his feet, as a grenade exploded beside them and sent a metal shard into Sephiroth' s back.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, Sephiroth managed to keep his balance and not drop Rufus. He glanced over to see the young man pressing his free hand to his injured thigh, trying to stem the heavy bleeding. "Stay with me, ShinRa!"

Rufus barely lifted his face, peering under disarrayed bangs damp with sweat. He saw the enemy soldiers aiming their guns at them, waiting for some invisible order to end their misery. "It's over, Sephiroth..."

"You made a promise!" Sephiroth sneered, pained and weary to the brink of passing out. His mind did tell him it was all over, however his heart simply refused to accept it. But even a proud general's heart could not protect them as a building behind them exploded and came thundering down in a landslide of concrete and iron.

Three entire minutes would pass before there was movement again. A good radius of ten to fifteen meters were covered in debris, and dust was still dancing in the air when there was a weak cough heard.

Rufus had to blink several times to regain his sight, his eyes stinging from dust as well as blood running from a cut. When the world stopped spinning, he managed to barely raise his head and scanned his surroundings. Sephiroth was lying a small distance from him, blood stained and covered in dust, but Rufus could see him breathing. Good. Then Rufus passed out again.

* * *

Barret cursed fiercly as he saw another building collapse, this one only a few structures away from the ShinRa tower. Time was up. Either some miracle would save them now, or game over. He didn't gaze over at Cid, knowing he'd see his own fears mirrored in the other man's face. How did you convince someone that a mad man's ideas were killing people, not the one's who got caught up in the middle of it? Shaking his head, Barret closed his eyes briefly and almost didn't see the incoming danger.

An attack from one of Nanaki's ghost tribe sent the Summoning Odin careening towards the two, giving the two barely enough time to jump in opposite directions to avoid being crushed.

Hitting the ground hard, the former leader of AVALANCHE grunted with pain, but hardly waited until he came to a halt before quickly gazing up to scan for danger as well as Cid. There was a brief sense of relief when he saw the pilot stumbling to his feet some distance away by the edge of the building, then Barret's attention turned to the sight of Odin climbing back onto his eight-legged horse after it's encounter with the annex that contained the elevator. The impact had clearly thrown the Summoning off his unnatural companion, and left the annex with serious damage to it's wall. Normal weapons couldn't do any damage to the Summonings, but Summonings easily damaged anything they came across.

Regaining his balance, Cid absently brushed the dust off his pants before the sound of hoofs caught his attention and he glanced over to see Odin raising his sword to ready himself for battle once again. The blonde saw Barret staring at the same thing, and then briefly met the pilot's eyes. At that moment the idea came to them both, and Cid heard Barret call out his objection. Heard him call out for him to stop in vain.

Smiling faintly, Cid made a silent apology to everyone, then stepped towards Odin. "Hey, ugly! Yeah, over here, ya big lug!" He swallowed hard as the Summoning actually turned it's attention to him, empty eyes narrowing in on it's prey. "What are ya waiting for, stupid? You afraid, or something?" Those last words seemed to do the trick as the horse suddenly reared before charging towards him, and Cid had to use every ounce of his will to stay where he was. Everything in him screamed for him to move, avoid the attack, to stay alive, but he forced his instincts quiet. Forced himself to ignore Barret's voice yelling, and the sound of Midgar being torn to pieces.

There was a rush of air, and Cid started rigid as he felt Odin's sword ram into his chest. His mind exploded with pain. He was only vaguely aware of losing balance, and Cid's gaze drifted to the sky as he fell of the ShinRa tower, a spray of blood rising from his chest as Odin withdrew his sword without stopping on it's way towards a ghostly figure of Nanaki's tribe.

The sky was still so blue. Cid used to love it when the sky was so blue, as it seemed without limits. Then he learned that there was an entire universe behind that blue, and it seemed to beckon him. He always wanted to fly. Be weightless and free. Cid Highwind managed a faint smile, feeling the air rushing pass him as he kept falling faster and faster. For a moment, the pilot was allowed to fly without wings.

_"Do you wish to die, you fool?"_

Where did that voice come from? It was almost like someone was talking straight into his ear! Cid frowned annoyed and closed his eyes. "It's not like I have a damn choice..." His own voice sounded so weak and distant now. When he actually thought about it, everything seemed distant at the moment. Shouldn't he be afraid of dying? Shouldn't the image of him hitting the ground worry him?

_"If you die, then everything has been in vain..."_

That damn voice wasn't about to shut up, was it? Cid's frown deepened and he made a mental shrug. "It's pretty much nothing I can do about that now, is there? Now shut yer face, whoever the hell you are! Can't a man have a heroic death in peace? Dammit!"

_"You don't have to die..."_

"Is that right?" Cid grumbled, feeling himself having to fight to stay conscious. Shouldn't he have hit the ground by now? Why did ShinRa have to make so damn tall towers? "And how do you suggest I avoid that? Flap my arms?"

_"Release me."_

Cid snorted a laugh, too tired and weakened to really care that he was talking to his imagination. "Sure. I release ya, Mr Voice! Go ahed, save the day."

A bright ray of light shot out from the pilot's chest, accompanied with Cid's agonized scream, it continued until it pierced the sky. Leaving the blonde to hover mid-air, the light continued to shoot at the sky and seemed to burn a hole in the blue canvas. The hole slowly grew, darkness spreading, and a thundering sound emerged along with the clouds that seeped out to circle the hole. Soon lightning flashes was seen across the sky as clouds kept increasing and covered the sun. The sky was growing darker by the seconds, and finally the first rain drop fell.

* * *

Jinrei was staring up at the sky as the clouds were gathering, cursing violently. Cid Highwind had managed to activate the materia? How was that possible? This could ruin everything!

Snapping a few more orders to a messenger, the scientist absently touched his throat as he turned away while the unfortunate soldier ran off to deliver the new orders. Cid Highwind's materia was the only true Element Materia left. The three other materia had been destroyed in the battles between the tribes, but it had only been a challenge for someone like Jinrei to make duplicates. However, they only possessed one fifth of the strength of the true Element Materias. Highwind's materia would have the power over water, which explained the rain, while it took Jinrei the power of the three fakes combined to create the draught. Even his youth and regenerating powers stemmed from the materia he had created and then inserted into his very body.

Soldier Girl had been the last of many attempts he had to create a living materia. She was the ultimate weapon, a living materia! Who would need weapons when they were the very essence of magic themselves? With an army of Soldier Girls and Soldier Boys, Jinrei would be unchallenged in power! There was still the minor problem that the human body seemed unable to handle the increasing powers as they reached towards Mastered status, but the scientist hoped to overcome that obstacle in the future with more tests and test subjects!

A violent flash of lightning, followed by a deafening thunder roll, snapped Jinrei out of his thoughts and he gritted his teeth in anger. This was not a part of his plan! If the moron had managed to trigger the Water materia, then that could also mean he'd awakened the Water Guardian! The strongest Element Materia Jinrei had managed to make was the Fire Materia, which was currently safe within his throat, but even that had lost it's ability to summon the Fire Guardian. He had a theory that the other three guardians had died along with their materia, but that was not a comforting thought. Even so, all of this only confirmed what Jinrei had been thinking all along; Cid Highwind just had to die! Everything would be solved if only that happened!

Jinrei sneered furiously, turning just in time to see the figure leaping through the flames. He saw the crimson eyes locked on him, the fire nibbling at the edge of the red cape, and the light of an explosion nearby bounced off the weapon aimed at him. "Vincent Valentine..." Jinrei automatically pulled his own gun, armed with the single bullet he'd once received from the gunman landing in front of him. "Facing me alone? Brave, but also very foolish. Your bullet failed to kill me, as you can see."

"I am not the only fool here," Vincent replied calmly, holstering the Death Penalty without taking his gaze of his opponent.

The former Turk did not seem bothered by the fires, nor the rain that kept increasing to a heavy downpour. He seemed almost too calm!

Jinrei firmly lifted his gun to aim directly at the gunman's forhead. "Are you calling me a fool, Valentine? I don't take kindly to insults!" Why was the damn man so calm, and why had he put his weapon away? Did the man actually realise that trying to shoot Jinrei was in vain? Then why was he there, if not to end Jinrei's life? Vincent Valentine was many things, but he was not someone who did anything without his reasons. There were two things Jinrei could not stand. One was to feel that there was a point, and that he didn't get it. Second was to feel afraid. At the moment, the scientist was going through both of those feelings.

Lightning cut across the sky, and Vincent made no sign to move, only his cape seemed to be able to dance lightly in anticipation. "You think I came alone?"

Was there actually a smile on the pale man's face?

Jinrei swallowed hard and cocked the gun angrily, telling himself that he had nothing to fear. The materia in his body made him almost immortal!

There was no mistaking it this time, though it could hardly be called as anything remotely nice as Vincent smiled. "I'm never alone, Jinrei."

As the scientist opened his mouth to ask what the hell the other man was talking about, lightning cut across the sky again and Jinrei's eyes widened at the sight. Vincent hadn't moved. But his shadow had.

The piercing lightning lasted just long enough to reveal the most horrible sight. The shadow was of no man, despite being connected to Vincent, but moved like it had a life of it's own. Several lives. A clawed hand stretched out. Had he really seen horns? A shadow, looking like several creatures mutated together, and fighting to free themselves from each other. Wings? Another lightning. The shadow had grown? Was Vincent casting several shadows now?

Jinrei heaved for air, suddenly gazing up to see the former Turk's eyes were glowing bright red, and he stumbled backwards. Had the darkness behind Vincent become alive? Was there movement behind the deadly still man? It was only his imagination! But could his imagination really produce anything that screamed like that, or the sound of a chain saw? Did that sound like the growl of lion, along with claws digging into the ground? Was something towering in the darkness, electricity flickering around it? Jinrei made a low, protesting sound when he could have sworn he heard lazy, leathery wings, and he pulled the trigger as he panicked.

* * *

Sephiroth was in pain. No. Wait. Erase that from the record.

Sephiroth was in agony!

Still, something kept patting at his face. Something tiny, and yet annoying.

Frowning, the silver haired man slowly regained his wits and realised that it was in fact water that kept assaulting his face. Rain water, to be precise.

He vaguely remembered what had happened, and made a careful test of all his limbs before he dared to open his eyes. Injuries, yes, but nothing he couldn't deal with. Glancing around, he saw the enemy soldiers in simular states as himself. Most of them would never move again though. Sephiroth carefully pushed himself up in a sitting position, gritting his teeth against the urge to cry out at the pain in his dislocated shoulder. Still, his eyes kept roaming over the debris to find what kept worrying him.

There. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, the heavy rain making it hard to see, but then he sighed relieved to find Rufus still breathing as well. The brat prince was half covered by wreckage, lying on his back with his face to his left, but mako enhanced eyes allowed the silver haired man to catch the tiny movements of breath in the other man. Now it was only a matter of getting up on his feet, and move over there.

For once, he'd been smart enough to leave Hojo's Cure materia in the Masamune, and it allowed Sephiroth to patch himself up to a state where he was able to move without passing out due to pain. Carefully making his way towards the brat prince, Sephiroth allowed himself a brief moment of wondering where the hell that rain had come from. The last thing he remembered was a clear, blue sky! But soon the unsteady ground he was wobbling over demanded all his attention and he only dared to exhale when he lowered himself down beside Rufus.

The rain was killing off the fires eating at Midgar, but it also created tiny rivers of mud due to the dust after all the destruction that was happening. The ground was too dry to deal with the water, and it was soon forming huge pools.

"Rufus?" Sephiroth took a hold of the unconscious man's shoulder and shook carefully. "Come on, wake up!" He cast a nervous glance at the iron pole and pieces of building that was weighing down on the brat prince. "I can see you're breathing, ShinRa, so don't give me this shit!"

A weak groan.

Smiling relieved, Sephiroth gave him another shake. "That's it. Wake your ass up, Rufus! We're not done! We got a way out now!" He bit his lower lip nervously before moving over to push away a piece of wall from the trapped Rufus. It was removed easily enough.

"Sephiroth...?" Rufus' voice was soaked with pain, and hard to hear through the fighting and heavy rain. "Sephiroth, I..."

Sephiroth tugged angrily at a resilient piece of debris, but finally it loosened as well and was tossed away. "Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here and..." His voice trailed off as his hands paused on their way to remove another lump of building, seeing the blood. Rufus' coat was stained with blood. Quickly gazing down, Sephiroth saw the blood seeping out from underneath the brat prince as well.

"I can't feel my legs, Sephiroth," Rufus choked out, shivering with cold and pain.

Staring for a few more seconds, Sephiroth then cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it..." He continued to clear away the debris, feeling his stomach sink when he saw the iron beam disappearing into the ShinRa president's stomach. "It's... It's going to be okay..." The silver haired man drew his hands through his hair in despair, pushing the wet locks away from his face. Okay, don't panic. Forcing himself calm, Sephiroth let his gaze follow the thick pole to where he discovered it was the only thing that held up a huge chunk of wall towering over them. Okay... Panicking seemed like a very tempting option right now...

Closing his eyes against the rain, Rufus shuddered with pain as he drew a breath. "That bad, huh...?"

"Stop being such a damn pessimist!" Sephiroth snapped, glaring over at Rufus' face and weighed his options. There was no way he was able to free Rufus on his own, but he was really reluctant to leave him defenseless as well. The only positive thing about all of it was that the iron beam most likely was also preventing Rufus from bleeding to death as well as nearly killing him. Lightning flashed and deafening thunder interrupted Sephiroth's thoughts.

Rufus shut his eyes tight and swallowed hard. "I never told anyone, but I really hate thunder and lightning... Ever since I was a kid. It scares the shit out of me..." He was a little surprised as he opened his eyes when hearing movement and found Sephiroth sitting down beside him, gazing down at him with a faint smile. And he was even a little tempted to believe the silver haired man when he said that everything 'would' be alright...

* * *

The Cetra had not been happy when Hojo had decided to stay by Aeris' side through her labour, instead of running up to keep an eye on Cid Highwind. In fact, the golden chain around his ankle had tightened hard enough to spill blood, but he'd firmly ignored it. He'd always been reluctant to take orders, but since his return to this world; Hojo seemed to get more and more rebellious. He refused to think where he could have gotten the inspiration from!

Still, that had been nothing against how angry they got when Cid did his little escape to the ceiling.

Withdrawing from the others, the dark haired man had suffered in silence. He did not want them to know. Did not want their gloating nor any sympathy. His choices left consequences in their wake, and they were his and his alone. It was nobody's business either way! However, his pain was quickly forgotten the second he'd seen Cid fall. Seen the crimson spray from the pilot's chest. And for a moment, Hojo was completely numb.

Then the light had exploded from Cid's wound, and the sky had turned dark. Heavy rain drops had followed, as well as thunder and lightning. The pilot hovered mid-air, held up by some invisible force, and just about everyone had stopped to stare at what was happening.

Shera screamed out Cid's name, and it was instinct that made Hojo stretch out an arm to prevent her from running straight through the broken window in mindless desire to be by the pilot's side. "Look," Hojo whispered in awe, ignoring how Shera tugged at his arm to release her so she could continue on her futile effort to reach her husband.

Struggling to her feet, and with her child safely in her arms, Aeris slowly made her way over to the window and green eyes widened at the sight that met her. "Dear Planet... What is happening to him?"

"The materia," Rain whispered, joining the small crowd as she left Dawn asleep on the sofa. "It must be the materia, right?"

The light seemed to grow in intensity, and Shera turned away to bury her face against Hojo's chest as she heard Cid scream. "Oh gods, he's dying...!"

Frowning, Hojo didn't take his eyes of what was happening. "I doubt that..." He tilted his head slightly, seeing the Summonings focusing on the light as well. "Materia rarely kills the one's controlling it. Jinrei got the Summonings under his control by tampering with the materia, infecting it, but Cid's materia has never been exposed to any external influence."

"Why is it hurting him?" Rain asked silently, wrapping her arms around herself.

Hojo shook his head, sighing. "I have no idea. Materia was never my specialty."

Aeris moved her gaze up to where the lightning was dancing across the sky. "Can't you all feel it?" She glanced at everyone in turn before returning her eyes to the heavens. "Something big is coming..."

The light seemed to grow even brighter, until it suddenly withdrew back to surround Cid's form completely. Once again it grew in intensity, pulsating with life, as Cid grew fainter to the point where the light engulfed him completely with a flash so bright it forced everyone to shield their eyes. A roar that shook the ground made them open their eyes again, and for a moment it could seem like everything had gone quiet.

Coiled up in a complicated pattern, a water dragon hovered majestically in the air, bigger than any Summon they'd ever seen. Though faintly resembling the Summoning Leviathan, this one was twice as big and radiating power. Deep blue scales covered it's entire body, spikes trailing along it's spine from head to the tip of it's tail, where something reminding of a blue flame danced without a sound. Sharp horns protruded from the back of it's head, razor sharp claws on it's legs, and even sharper teeth were seen between powerful jaws as it sneered. But it's eyes...

Fierce yellow eyes were filled with enough knowledge to rival the Cetra, and they seemed to be filled with some morbid laughter.

Hojo's own eye narrowed slightly as he tried to make out a detail that was bothering him. What was the dragon holding in it's right paw, securely inside the cage of it's claws? A blue orb? The materia.

"Where is Cid?" Shera asked in a faint voice, staring through tears at the monstrosity in the sky. "What happened to Cid...?"

No one could answer her, nor take their eyes of the dragon.

Then the dragon attacked.

* * *

Scarlet did not scare easily.

She was born and had grown up in the Midgar slums. It would take a lot to scare her.

And yet here she was, running across the remains of a street in sector 2 and her heart was thundering with fear.

The monster in the sky had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, swooped in to attack without no reason, and she couldn't find Rufus in all this mayhem! Scarlet knew her president could take care of himself, but she had to find him anyway. Maybe just to leech a little of his confidence while her own was shattered. How was one supposed to see the enormous head of the water dragon slide pass her while anything in it's way got shattered between teeth almost as big as Scarlet herself and not panic?

A familiar voice caught her attention, and Scarlet turned to dodge into the alley where it came from. It had been years since she'd been in actual battle, not since the war against Wutai when she'd been a mere soldier herself, but she'd remembered enough to avoid high heels on the battlefield. The ground was dangerously slippery, and despite trusty army boots instead of glamorous heels, she nearly lost balance when it shook from the force of the dragon's tail ramming into a building. Heaving for air, the blonde leaned against the wall for a few seconds, then continued into the darkness until she saw the people she was looking for. "Reno!"

The red head shouted something to the silent Turk, before turning to face her. He'd lost his sun glasses and his face was as dirty as Scarlet feared her own was. "Scarlet? What the hell are you doing here?"

"More or less my entire unit fell to those damn zombie creatures!" Scarlet exclaimed, trying to be heard over the dragon's roar. "We lost control over the security points. Had to withdraw, and... I think I'm the only one left..."

Cursing, Reno drew a nervous hand through his messy hair. "That thing in the sky... What the hell is it? Another one of that Jinrei's toys?"

"I don't know," Scarlet gazed up to see the creature rising into the sky, coil and turn in an almost hypnotic pattern, before stooping down again. "Have you seen Rufus? Where is the president?"

Reno shook his head, reloading his gun without taking his eyes off the sky. "Haven't seen him since we split up outside of the ShinRa tower." He cast a glance over at the chief of weapons development, seeing the usually so cold and arrogant glam queen reduced to an actual person. "Why you asking?"

They both fell silent for a moment, as the ground shook once again at the force of the dragon's attack, then Scarlet checked her assault rifle. "Maybe he knows what that thing up in the sky is...!"

"Reno, the enemy is withdrawing from this sector!" Elena's voice interrupted them, as the youngest Turk came running. "The fires are almost out too!"

Finally something went their way, Reno thought wearily as Rude joined them as well. "Our losses?"

"Bad, but theirs are worse!" Elena stated, then frowned as she recognized the other woman. "What are you doing here?"

Scarlet didn't bother to answer, keeping her eyes on Reno. "Has anyone seen Sephiroth?"

"I think someone saw him by the ShinRa tower, but I'm not sure." Reno hesitated briefly, then glanced over at Rude and Elena. "Looks like the party is moving over towards the tower, you guys. Ready?"

Rude slowly lifted his hand to adjust his glove. "Was getting bored here anyway."

Grinning, the red haired Turk slapped Rude's shoulder hard in a supposedly encouraging manner. "That's the true Turk attitude, Rude!" He then pulled out his nightstick, interrupting Elena's meek attempt to assure him that she was ready for battle as well, and the three was soon picking up the chase of the withdrawing Jinrei soldiers.

Shaking her head, Scarlet watched them take off and shifted uneasily. It really wasn't in her nature to seek out fights, preferring to stay in the back and mastermind it all. But she knew Rufus was depending on her to do her best as well... If only her best didn't involve her possible death...

"You ready too?" A voice suddenly squeaked beside her, and the blonde started violently before gazing down to see the energetic Cait Sith.

"Reeve? Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on the zombies inside the tower?" Scarlet snapped frostily, feeling almost like a fool for talking to a toy.

Cait made a little jump on the spot, clapping it's moogle hands. "Nah, the surveillance cameras is doing that job. Doesn't look like they're about to start making trouble any time soon. Just standing around like statues. Figured you guys out here could need the extra hand!"

Managing a faint smile, Scarlet lifted her assault rifle and checked it a final time. "My hero..." She then turned to gaze at the inferno that was waiting for them. "Alright... I'm ready..."

* * *

_Yes, yet another chapter up! A lot of action, if not anything else, but as the end is drawing near there will be fluff and tears ahed! Must thank my reviewers once again, withoutthem this story could easily have been abandoned! Hope to hear from you again, and like before; I will leave responses to the reviews on my profile page. Click in on 'Sulphurya' and you will be brought there. If you have the time, go read, and if not,I hope you still have the time to press that review button and tell me what you think! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	36. Teardrops from Heaven

**36. Teardrops from heaven**

Ever since they had left Junon, the motorcycle had been rushing towards Midgar at a neck breaking speed and the two riding it were lost in their own thoughts.

Cloud kept his gaze fixed on the horizon, wondering if they would actually make it on time. He couldn't quite explain why, as the Sage had given them basically no information whatsoever, but something inside him told the blonde that they had to hurry. In fact, they had been moving at such speed that Cloud's thoughts were barely catching up with him. He was finally starting to notice a few things. Like how the motorcycle was going faster than Cloud had ever managed to push it, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't designed to be able to reach such a high speed.

He was slowly realising that again others were controlling his destiny, ushering him towards being a hero once more.

Cloud sent Fenris into a sideways slide until it halted, leaving a long scar in the dry ground. Breathing hard, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Jessie call out for him. Hadn't noticed her fear when he'd made the unexpected action.

When he failed to react at all, or showed no signs of setting the motorcycle into motion again, Jessie slid off to walk over to the front of the bike. Gazing at his face, she felt an uneasy feeling spread through her. His eyes revealed that his thoughts were miles away. "Cloud? What's wrong, Cloud?"

Snapping out of it, the blonde suddenly focused on her. "Jessie... I'm sorry. I just had to... I realised something."

Jessie managed a cautious nod, almost as if she was afraid to startle him into something. "Why did we stop? We have to get back to Midgar, remember?"

"I know," Cloud agreed in a strange voice, but his eyes kept their focus on her. "But before that, I have to tell you something." He turned off the ignition and stepped off the motorcycle as well. "It has waited long enough. I've been searching over half a year for you, just so I could tell you this."

Her unease doubled, and Jessie turned away to nervously wring her hands. "Oh? W-we really should hurry, you know... I'm sure it can wait a little longer..." She could not think of a single thing that Cloud so urgently had to tell her that could be a good thing. When his hands gently landed on her shoulders, Jessie had to force herself still.

Cloud had to gather his courage once more, not sure why it was so difficult when he'd longed so much to tell her. Still, it was different now that she was actually there. His hands were touching her. "I need to tell you."

Biting her lower lip hard, Jessie decided to let her world be shattered and turned to face him. "Alright. Tell me."

"Jessie, I..." Cloud smiled faintly at his own fear, but only needed to draw a deep breath before he could continue. "Jessie, at Kalm... When Joy took you away from us, from me, it felt like he tore out everything inside me. Suddenly nothing else mattered than to find you. To see you again." The blonde felt the heat spreading in his face, and tried to ignore the raw look in Jessie's eyes. "Suddenly I realised... that I couldn't live without you." He brushed away a lock of hair from her face, tilting his head slightly. "I couldn't live without you because... I love you, Jessie."

The words kept ringing through her mind, yet Jessie could only stare. Lost in Mako blue eyes. Seconds passed, then she slowly took a step away from him. Jessie shook her head, frowning. "No..." She wrapped her arms defensively around herself, feeling more vulnerable now than any moment she'd been used in Jinrei's experiments. It was no way this could be happening! "Aeris!" Jessie just about accused him with the name, returning to gaze into the blonde's confused eyes. "You love Aeris! What about Aeris?"

Cloud exhaled wearily, shaking his head. "Aeris... I was lost, and Aeris found me." He managed a faint smile, but didn't take his eyes off Jessie. Knowing it was important to make her understand. "I was more in love with the idea of Aeris than anything else. How can you not love something as pure and beautiful as her? I was lost, Aeris found me, and Tifa brought me home to my true self. Those two women will always be more important to me than my own life, but I love you, Jessie. Only you."

Sniffling softly, Jessie shook her head again. How cruel fate could be. Why give her what she wanted most when she would have no way of savouring it. "No, Cloud... No..." She hated herself for being unable to stop the tear sliding down her cheek. "Jinrei told me... What he did to me, my body wont be able to withstand it much longer. I don't have long... to live... left..." But there was no way that she could have withheld the gasp that escaped her when Cloud's arms went around her, and gently wrapped her into a comforting embrace. For a moment, she let herself clutch him close and need his strength.

"Don't worry about it, Jessie." Cloud placed a light kiss on top of her head, stroking her back reassuringly. "It doesn't matter. We're together now."

And then the first rain drops fell.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Cid found himself in utter darkness, and he couldn't even remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was falling, a voice talking to him, and then suddenly the world turned black. "What kinda idiot forgot to pay the damn electrical bill? Hey! Answer me!"

Trying to move in the darkness was like trying to run in one of those infamous nightmares. The pilot felt like he was stuck in syrup or something, his arms and legs were too heavy to be cooperative, and he was suddenly uncertain if he did have a body at all. It was way too dark to see anything.

There was a distant sound. Like listening to something exploding while holding your head underneath water. Gun fire? Screaming?

Damn it all to hell, he was getting out of there! Cid began struggling anew, this time with a new amount of determination. Whatever was going on, he was going to find out what and then kick it's ass!

_"Calm down, or you will break the fusion."_

It was that damn voice again! Slowly calming down, Cid fought to breathe. At least, he thought he was breathing, but it was hard to tell in this darkness. He couldn't hear himself breathing, but it kinda told itself that he had to be breathing as he was still living! 'Cause he was still living, right? "Who are you? What's going on! Answer me, damn you! Answer me, or I'm gonna ram the Venus Gospel so far up yer bum that ya'll be farting out through a nostril!" The darkness seemed to swallow up his words into it's nothingness.

_"I am you, Cid Highwind."_

"The hell you are!" Cid scolded himself for starting to wonder about the entire breathing-thing, as he was getting a bad case of claustrophobia. "I'm not gonna ask ya twice, so you better damn well start explaining!"

_"I'm not lying. I am a part of you, Cid Highwind."_

Falling silent for a little while, then Cid swallowed hard. "Yer that damn materia..."

_"Correct."_

"What happened?" He wasn't really sure if he wanted to know, but Cid figured it was just as well to get that living or dead-issue out of the way. He had a pretty good idea of a few people he wanted to haunt, if he did prove to be dead.

_"You gave me no choice. Foolishly getting yourself injured so badly that it pierced your heart, I had to take over. You're the last one of the tribe. If you die, then I die."_

If he had a body, Cid crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Alright... But you still haven't told me who you are, or what the hell is going on!"

_"I am the Summon that resides in the Water materia. Unlike common materia, the Element Materia possess both the magical ability as well as Summoning. The other spirits perished when the Materias was destroyed. Only I remain."_ There was a brief pause, then the voice continued._ "You called me to stop this war. That is what I'm doing."_

Cid sighed, or at least he thought he did, that is if he did have a body. "So... am I dead or not?"

_"You are very much alive, Cid Highwind. If you die, then I die."_

Waving a metaphorical hand, or his real hand, or whatever, Cid tried to make sense of everything that was happening. "So I'm not dead... You're some Summoning... And all this background noise is you kicking Jinrei bootie... Right?"

_"Correct."_

"Listen, you... Dammit, don't you have a name?" It was hard talking to someone when you couldn't see them. When you couldn't see a damn thing really, Cid mused annoyed and desperately wished he could light up a cigarette.

_"They used to call me Panlong."_

"Okay, Panlong, listen here. I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling ya want me to keep still here and not mess up your groove. I'll make a deal with ya. Keep messing about with Jinrei, and I'll be a good boy, but you'd better make damn sure you don't lay a finger on my friends!" Cid tried a menacing glare at the darkness.

_"Agreed."_

* * *

He heard the dragon despite the rain that was now hammering down on the ground, but Sephiroth merely made half a mental note to keep a watch for the creature while still hoping to find some way to free the trapped brat prince. Rufus had fallen awfully quiet, and the silver haired man was not foolish enough to think it was from any other reason but the agony the president had to be in. The bleeding was indeed a source for worry, but it wasn't an immediate threat.

Sighing, Sephiroth glanced up at the piece of wall that was towering and slanting over them. It provided them with cover from the worst rain, but it also made it impossible for the frustrated general to cut the iron beam to move Rufus. The pole impaling the firey haired man was also the only thing holding the wall up from crushing them.

"Wark?"

Sephiroth gazed hastily over at the familiar sound, and he jumped up on his feet at the sight that met him.

A few meters away, the golden chocobo known as Trigger stood among the ruins and tilted her head curiously at the sight of her master.

"Trigger!" Walking over to the huge bird, Sephiroth cupped the chobobo's head between his hands and managed a quiet laugh. "You have no idea how glad I am to see your face, girl!" He then cleared his throat and gave a distant pet on her neck when Trigger cooed softly as she nuzzled his shoulder. "Yeah, ok, enough with the greetings. I need your help over here, feather brain."

Hearing Sephiroth speaking to someone, Rufus forced himself to open his eyes and saw the golden animal as it was lead towards him. Giving a weak smile, he closed his eyes again. "I think that bird has a crush on you..."

"Can you blame her?" Sephiroth snapped, carefully guiding the chocobo pass Rufus' silent form to stand underneath the tilting wall.

Rufus made himself open his eyes again, curious as to what Sephiroth was doing. Frowning, the brat prince watched as Sephiroth made the chocobo lower it's head and enter behind the iron beam, where it's back met the towering debris. "What... are you doing?" Rufus felt unease spread through him as Sephiroth ordered the chocobo to stay there. "You're not going to..."

Kneeling beside Rufus, Sephiroth pulled out the Masamune. "I'm getting you out of here, ShinRa. Just like I said I would." He hastily equipped a materia he rarely used, but figured would make things a lot less painful. "Sorry, but I think it's for the best." The silver haired man didn't wait for the nervously confused Rufus to ask, but cast the spell. "Sleep!" Even if things didn't work out, Rufus wouldn't suffer. Straightening with a bitter smile, Sephiroth cut the air with the Masamune as he got ready. When had he become such a weakling? He knew part of it came from his time with Aeris, and another part of him declared that it was the price he paid for becoming more human. Still, it was a price he was willing to pay. Sephiroth could stand being a little soft hearted if it meant he earned a friend that way, and was no longer alone.

The Masamune cut through rain drops and air on it's way, before slicing easily through the iron beam. The wall held up by the pole groaned as it lost it's support, and the sound was followed by Trigger's wark as the entire weight was suddenly on her back instead, making the chocobo tremble slightly.

Sephiroth sent a silent prayer of gratitude to the strength of a chocobo, before taking a hold of the iron beam with trembling hands. He didn't have much time. It took only one firm tug to tear it free, but Sephiroth merely tossed it quickly away to kneel down and cast a Cure3 on Rufus. The bleeding seemed to calm slightly. Then he cast a couple of more Cure3 spells, not caring that he was draining his own magic stamina as he knew the internal damage that Rufus had received was massive. Finally satisfied that the bleeding was halted enough to keep the other man from dying, he took a hold of Rufus' arms and dragged him from out under the threatening debris. Once out in the safety of an open sky pouring down rain, Sephiroth gazed over at their previous location. "Trigger! Get out of there! Now!"

With a wark and flapping of it's ridiculously small wings, the golden chocobo ran off in a wild pace. Circling Sephiroth and Rufus as the debris collapsed behind her, Trigger kept running for another thirty seconds while warking hysterically at the sky.

Soaked to the bone, Sephiroth waited for the bird to calm down then ordered her over to them. "I know I already asked a huge favour of you, Trigger, but I still need you to help me out with another one..." He smiled slightly at the narrow look the bird sent him, and merely pointed for her to lie down. As she did, he hoisted the unconscious Rufus over her back and motioned for the bird to get up again. His praise was interrupted by a strange sound, and Sephiroth glanced over to see the shadowy figures of virus infected soldiers stumbling towards them through the heavy rain. Damn. Quickly gazing back to Trigger, the silver haired man petted her neck. "Make sure you get ShinRa to safety, ok?" Then he turned to face the incoming threat, pulling forward the Masamune, while the chocobo made her way towards the ShinRa tower.

* * *

Yuffie had never been a great fan of rain. In fact, she was quite certain she had always hated it.

Still, the young ninja had to feel a sense of relief that the heavy downfall was putting out the violent fires and the suffocating heat seemed to diminish. It also left her free to follow where she'd seen a certain gunslinger vanish into a roaring ball of fire. She refused to think that he was dead, as she knew Vincent was a man who kept his word, and she'd made him promise that he wouldn't die.

But he hadn't really promised, had he?

No, Yuffie shook her head, leaping to another small hill of rubble. She could not, would not, allow herself to think that Vinnie was dead. He was not the kind who died, right? And when she found him, she was going to kick his ass for making her worry!

A quick search, scanning every moving object, Yuffie almost didn't see him at first. Then lightning cut through the sky and provided her with just enough light to make out the puddle of red lying in a small clearing. Oh, dear Planet, no...

"Vincent?" She wasn't sure he could hear her through the violent thunder clash that followed the lightning, but she didn't hesitate to run towards the fallen form. More lightning flashes revealed the former Turk almost covered by his red cloak where he was lying curled up on the ground. The young ninja felt her heart thundering with fear when she finally dropped to her knees beside him. "Hey, Vinnie!" Placing a trembling hand on the crimson heap, Yuffie saw the locks of black seeping out from underneath the cloth and eagerly shuffled over to pull the cloak away from Vincent's face. "Wake your ass up, Vincent Valentine! I ain't kissing you, so you might as well wake up!"

The lack of response did not encourage her, and the young ninja glanced around helplessly for aid, but the heavy rain was making it almost impossible to see anything beyond a small distance. Returning her focus on the silent gunman, Yuffie swallowed nervously. Okay, this was not the time to panic. She could do this! Her father sent her to a first aid course once, and she was a materia expert, right?

Yuffie placed cold fingers to Vincent's throat and held her breath as she searched for a pulse. Unable to find one, she withdrew her hand with a gasp. It took her two more seconds to realise that her fingers were stained with blood. Hesitating, the young ninja brushed the black hair gently away and revealed that Vincent's neck was indeed covered with blood, but there was no wound to his neck. Instead, it had trailed down from the cut by his temple.

"B-but you're not dead, right?" Yuffie stuttered, trying to maneuver the man over on his back to check for more injuries before starting to cast Cure magic.

It was strange that the small sound caught her attention in the middle of the chaotic weather, some mystical dragon's cries and gun fire, but Yuffie would have recognized the sound of materia hitting the ground with her ears stuffed with cheese! Three small and heavily blood stained materia orbs rolled out of Vincent's hand.

Picking up one, Yuffie frowned and tilted her head. She didn't recognize it... She'd never seen a materia like this. Could it be...?

Vincent frowned annoyed at the water hitting his face as well as the splitting head ache that threatened to scar him for life. He wasn't aware of the small groan escaping his lips, but suddenly hands were shaking him and a voice was shrieking his name. Forcing his eyes open, the former Turk watched as Yuffie's face swam into focus. "Yuffie?"

Releasing him abruptly, the young ninja made a loud sigh of relief that drowned out the angered yelp as Vincent's head hit the ground again. "Dammit, Vince! I thought you were dead! You gotta stop your fascination with playing dead! I mean that! Coffins and whatnot!"

The gunslinger sat up cautiously, rubbing his head and blinked puzzled as he withdrew his hand to find it covered with blood. "I rarely get a saying in the matter, Yuffie..." Then he suddenly remembered what had happened and gazed around hastily. "Jinrei! Where is he?"

Yuffie shook her head, picking up another one of the strange materia to gaze curiously at it. They were so small, yet glowed stronger than anything she'd ever seen. "Dunnow about the old fart. I found you inspecting the ground here. That kinda topped my priority list at the moment. Hey, what are these things?"

Picking up the orb with a fierce green glow, Vincent gazed absently at it. "It's what made Jinrei so powerful. He inserted these materias into his body. He re-created the Element materia and inserted them into his own body. Didn't bother to create the Water materia as he probably figured he could just get the real thing from Cid..." Remembering how the monsters inside him eagerly reached to destroy a man that was finally some challenge to them, Vincent couldn't really remember what had happened afterwards. He had faint recollections of claws tearing at Jinrei's flesh, pulling out the energy sources, but then...

Yuffie slipped the materia into her pocket, including the one she snatched right out of Vincent's hand. "So... where is Jinrei?"

* * *

The ground had turned into several inches high mud due to the heavy rain, and blood was mixing into the crud as a figure struggled to walk through it. Slipping several times, it was pure willpower that made the person able to continue.

Jinrei had one arm around his waist, while pressing the other hand to his throat. He was bleeding bad. Whatever had emerged from Vincent Valentine, it was like nothing Jinrei had ever been up against before. He'd seen monsters. He'd created countless monsters. Monsters that would keep the most sturdy soldier up at nights in fear for nightmares. But the things that had emerged from Vincent Valentine was probably what monsters feared were underneath their bed. Shaking his head, Jinrei managed a weak smile as he started to climb a small hill of debris. He was not beaten yet!

It had cost him almost everything to manage an escape from Valentine, yet Jinrei had a trick or two left up his sleeve. He hadn't survived for all this years from pure luck!

Blinking through the heavy downfall, the scientist hardly believed the sight that met him. The fires were put out, only a few of his precious creatures were still alive, and his troops were on the verge of fleeing as the Water Summoning didn't even flinch at their weapons! This... This was NOT how he had planned it!

Why wasn't Midgar swarming with virus infected soldiers? Jinrei failed to hold back a cough, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth. By his calculations, the infection should have spread through most of the ShinRa army! The flash of a sword and the glimmer of silver hair made Jinrei grit his teeth in fury, pain suddenly distant as he saw Sephiroth cut down the infected soldiers like a one-man-army. Everything was ruined! Everything!

Jinrei turned around to limp his way down the debris, when he saw Valentine and some young woman at the foot of his small hill. There was no way he could defeat them both. In fact, the scientist wasn't sure he could defeat one of them, as the damn gunslinger had ripped the materia from him! Confronting Sephiroth was not an option, and the final escape route would lead him directly into the Turks to his left.

"You think this is over?" Jinrei screamed furiously at the calm Valentine and his restless companion. "It's far from over! You have no idea! All these years... I have created so much the world has yet to see! Did you celebrate the fall of my base? You fools! I've been waiting for this moment for so many years, did you really think I haven't come prepared? Did you really think I didn't have several back up plans?"

Vincent took a step towards the ranting man, placing one hand discretely on the Death Penalty. "You cannot win, Jinrei. You've lost your army. You've lost your creatures. You've lost!"

"If I have lost..." Jinrei yelled angrily, pulling up something from his pocket to hold it high into the air. "If I have lost, then you're all going to lose with me!"

Yuffie tried to squint through the thick rain. "What is that?"

"It's the Black Materia," Vincent declared silently, suddenly feeling dread spreading through him. "He's going to summon Meteor..."

A blurred figure came out of nowhere, and Jinrei didn't have time to react as someone rammed into him. He could only cry out in objection as he heard metal connect with the materia, and a voice called out Sephiroth's name.

The silver haired reached out his free hand, not taking his eyes off the infected soldiers still shuffling towards him, and easily caught the small orb that flew towards him.

Jinrei hit the ground hard, instantly kicking and punching with all his might at his attacker, sending himself and Cloud tumbling down the debris. The blonde lost his sword in the fall, but neither paused in their effort to choke the other. It simply was not possible that Jinrei could lose! There was no part of his plan that allowed for such an occurrence!

Cloud hit the ground hard on his back, watery mud exploding around him, and Jinrei sprang towards him. He was going to wring his blonde head off! He was so set on getting his hands around the other man's throat that Jinrei failed to see the startled look in Cloud's eyes were not from his appearance. Jinrei saw Cloud pull his legs up, but it was too late to stop, and he felt the hard impact most painfully as it sent him flying up into the air, never seeing what was coming from behind.

Vincent automatically turned Yuffie away, his own eyes widening slightly as the Water dragon's jaws closed around Jinrei. The rain covered any sound there might have been as the scientist vanished into the creature's mouth, and the Summoning gracefully slid pass the former Turk before almost dancing up into the sky again.

Panting hard, Cloud slowly got up on his feet and trembled slightly with exhaustion. He was covered in mud and soaked by the rain, yet slowly walked over to pick up his sword. Gazing over at Vincent and Yuffie, he placed the Ultima sword over his shoulder with a weary look. "Let's finish this."

* * *

Aeris gazed down at the battle field, despite feeling tired enough to faint, she just couldn't rest. "It's calming down, isn't it?"

"As much as I hate to admit you right about anything, it would seem so," Hojo reluctantly agreed. His golden brown eyes kept flickering from the fighting happening in the streets of Midgar, to the magnificent Summoning that was now soaring in the sky. The rain made it's scales glimmer like diamonds. No wonder Jinrei was so desperate to get his hands on that creature. Such power.

The flower girl saw Hojo's fascinated look, but could only worry about Cid instead of marvel at the creature that had taken his place. Sighing, she gazed down at the dark streets again. "Sephiroth..." It was no good to worry, but there was no way she could avoid it. "He's alright... Right?"

Hojo removed his glasses to clean them with a flick of his coat. "If there is anyone capable of surviving that mayhem, it would be the Hero of the Wutai war. You shouldn't worry that much about him, but spread your concern for your other friends out there."

Aeris paled, placing a hand to the window frame to support herself as she suddenly felt dizzy. "You're right..."

"For crying out loud," Hojo exclaimed, putting on his glasses again before tugging her over to the sofa. He more or less pushed her down to sit beside Shera and tried to remember what Lucrecia had said to him all those years ago about the finer art of considering other people's feelings. "They're all strong fighters, ok? And remember, they're the good guys! The good guys always win!"

Shera slowly gazed up at the dark haired man. "Do you really believe that?"

Huffing, Hojo crossed his arms and turned his face away. "Well, I sure can't think of any other reason why I would lose! I'm a genius, and I still lost to them!" He only barely managed to keep from throwing in a few curses as well. "So there!"

Aeris laughed silently, glancing over to gaze affectionately at her daughter in Rain's arms. "Thank you, Hojo."

Ever since his return from the ceiling, Barret had kept to himself. Standing by the most distant window from the others as he kept his eyes on the Water dragon. He simply refused to meet Shera's eyes, and guilt was about to tear him to pieces. What if he hadn't persuaded Cid to return to Midgar? Then none of this would have happened, and the pilot might still be among them. It was all his fault wasn't it? Still, if anyone was with the good guys, it would be Cid! Cid was definitely one of the good guys! There was still hope... Strange how they always seemed to come back to that. Hope.

Aeris suddenly reached out and took a hold of Hojo's coat, gazing wide eyed up at him. "Hojo! Your parents!" She struggled to her feet again, ready to run down the stairs to enter the slums in search of Sephiroth's grandparents. They hadn't even met their grandchild! Nor their great-grandchild!

Placing light hands on her weary shoulders, Hojo managed a faint smile. "Don't worry about them." His smile widened slightly at the sight of her disbelief. "I forgot to tell you that my father was once a general in the ShinRa army. And a paranoid one at that. He built a safe room underneath the house that would have withstood Meteor itself." The scientist gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "They'll be just fine. Now sit down before you fall down!"

Aeris wanted to argue, but didn't really find the energy to do so. She was tired, worried and a little hungry actually. This was not how she'd dreamed about spending her first time with her child! Still, she wouldn't mind, as long as Sephiroth was alive and came back to her!

Suddenly Tifa got up from her chair after a long silence, and she slowly made her way over to the window. "Listen to that..."

Hojo frowned and instantly shuffled over to her side, gazing out the window as well. "Listen to what? I can't hear anything!"

"Exactly," Tifa smiled faintly at him, then tilted her head. "The fighting has stopped."

By then, everyone was making their way over to the windows, gazing out with hopeful eyes. Was it really true? After so many hours of mayhem, it seemed like the only thing they could hear now was the constant hammering of rain. There was no movement in the streets anymore. No gun fire. No screaming. No nothing.

Aeris walked over to the broken window, holding a hand out to let a small pool of water gather in her palm. "Is it over? Is it really over?" She gazed over at Hojo, knowing the Cetra's connection to him.

Closing his eyes briefly as the voices of the Ancient slithered through his mind, Hojo then refocused to see everyone's eyes resting on him. Then he gave a faint nod.

Jinrei was dead.

* * *

"Care to tell me what we just played catch with?" Sephiroth muttered as Cloud came sliding through the mud to help with the last infected soldiers.

The blonde prevented a soldier from leaping at him with a well-aimed lash of the Ultima sword. "One of Jinrei's toys. A duplicate of the Black Materia, according to Vincent."

Starting violently, Sephiroth cast a disturbed glance over at the other man. The Black Materia? And he gave it to Sephiroth? Cloud had to be even more idiotic than rumoured! "You mean the kind one can summon Meteor with?"

Cloud gave a faint smile at the unease in the silver haired man's voice, but didn't take his eyes off their enemies. "That's the one. I figured you were over the ending-the-world phase, or was I wrong? Is there any reason why you shouldn't have it?"

Sephiroth fell silent for a while, letting his frustration vent through his sword arts. Cloud trusted him? That was just... weird! Finally he mumbled his response. "No... No reason..."

Finally the time came when the last infected soldier fell, and the small group was left to stand numbly in the rain. Sephiroth, Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie. They almost didn't dare to believe, as there were only random and decreasing gun firing to be heard. Aside from the downpour, everything had gone deadly quiet. Was it really over? They had been fighting against Jinrei for so long now, it seemed strange that it actually could end.

"Where did that dragon go?" Sephiroth tried shielding his eyes from the rain as he made an effort to scan the sky, but it was impossible to see anything. "And where did it come from?"

Vincent put the Death Penalty in it's holster and shook his head faintly. "At first it attacked anything at sight, but then it suddenly focused on the Jinrei soldiers. And... I can't help a strange sensation that there was something familiar about it..."

"Don't know that many dragons," Cloud declared, brushing soaked, golden bangs out of his face. "But I did get that feeling too. That it wasn't out to hurt us."

"Rufus!" Sephiroth suddenly remembered the vulnerable state of the ShinRa president, and he sheathed the Masamune with a hasty movement. "I leave this area to you, Strife. I need to check up on something!" He set off towards the tower before anyone could object, and cursed violently every time he nearly slipped in the mud. At least Aeris and the others were safe!

It was impossible to see any tracks, so the silver haired man could only hope that Trigger had actually done as he hoped she had. She was a smart bird, and knew they all used to keep to the ShinRa tower. The tower would mean help to her unconscious rider! Still, he felt everything but secure as he finally approached the entrance when his run actually ended in a sliding halt by the stairs, and his gaze was drawn helplessly towards the sky. Flickers of different colours danced in the sky, almost like small streaks of northern lights. Swirling and dancing. Celebrating with the rain drops. And Sephiroth numbly realised that each one of them were a soul from the Tribe of Cosmo Canyon. The spirits of Nanaki's tribe. They were happy. And for a moment, Red himself appeared. Every person who'd fought in and for Midgar suddenly found themselves gazing at the sky, seeing the great beast giving his final farewell.

A distant howl was heard, filled with sadness and a promise. Seto would live on. He would make Nanaki proud once again.

While the colours were slowly vanishing, Sephiroth didn't really understand why he felt the loss so personal, but he knew that fighting alongside the Planet instead of against it allowed him to enter the fellowship of living beings that wanted to protect their world. It was strange, overwhelming, but... Sephiroth gave a weak smile. For once, he felt like he was a part of something, instead of standing outside and gazing in as usual. The Cetra would probably never forgive him, but he understood that the Planet already had.

A movement to his left caught his attention and the silver haired swordsman gazed quickly in it's direction and he placed on hand on the Masamune.

Slowly dragging his feet through the heavy mud, a certain pilot gazed wearily at Sephiroth. "What happened?"

"Cid?" It was a semi-drowned version, but it was no mistaking the man. Huffing surprised, Sephiroth trotted over to his side. "What are you doing here?"

"Dunnow... Woke up lying in the damn mud... That little fellah kept poking me with his cane until I got up..." Cid wrapped his arms around himself, trembling slightly with a tiredness he couldn't really explain. "Told me to go to the tower."

Though unable to hold back a disdainful snort at the mere mentioning of the Chocobo Sage, Sephiroth had the sneaking feeling that he didn't have to worry about Cid or Rufus anymore. If the little cretin was on the move, then Sephiroth was probably too late to do anything anyway!

Cid sniffled and hunched his shoulders against the heavy rain. "He also said something about ShinRa being in the infirmary?"

Sephiroth merely shook his head with another snort. Figures!

* * *

_AN; Finally another update! And now it is more or less official; two more chapters left. And as an apology for my late update, I will even disclose the name of the next chapter; The Crisis From the Sky! Upcoming fluff, tears and reunions! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to tell me! As before, I will leave replies to the wonderful reviews on my 'profile' page. Press the 'Sulphurya' link, and you will be brought there! Until next time, people! Let me hear from you!_


	37. The Crisis from the Sky

**37. The Crisis from the Sky**

_/ This chapter is dedicated to someone no longer in pain /_

Aeris fought back the tears in her eyes as she watched Nanaki fade away into the rain. Everything in her wanted to object. Wanted to scream that it wasn't fair. He was still young, and he'd sacrificed everything to save the Planet. Nanaki had even returned, crossing the line, to continue protecting the Planet. Why did he have to die, while creatures of pure cruelty was allowed to live? The flower girl could tell from the gentle look on the noble beast's face that he didn't mind, but her heart refused to accept it! It wasn't fair, dammit! Her sweet friend deserved to live!

They all watched in silence as Nanaki disappeared, each lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly the pling of the elevator made everyone turn to face it in a heart beat.

At the first glimpse of silver hair, Aeris drew a sharp breath and she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. Still, she was unable to completely silence her half-choked cry as Sephiroth stepped out of the elevator, followed by Cid and Vincent. The flower girl and Shera instantly rushed over to their respective companion, while Rain hoisted Dawn with a tentative smile of relief to the dark haired gunslinger. She wasn't sure how he would react if she had jumped him like Aeris and Shera did to their chosen ones. But Rain bit her lower lip hard to keep back an embarrassing sound of happiness when Vincent was suddenly by her side, and she felt his arm around her.

Savouring his presence, Aeris were unknowingly nearly hugging the air out of Sephiroth, but he merely placed his own arms around her. She didn't care that he was soaking wet, and was drenching her as well. He was alive, and he was here!

Sephiroth allowed himself to dwell in Aeris a second longer, then he glanced over at the pale Tifa still standing by the window with Hojo. "He's alive. Got slapped around a bit, so the doctors is having a look at him, but he's going to be just fine."

Exhaling relieved as tears came to her eyes, Tifa nodded her gratitude. Then Hojo offered to follow her down to the infirmary, and she wearily accepted. The two passed Shera sobbing against Cid's chest, while the pilot struggled to both comfort her and fend off Barret's furious shouting. Hojo made damn sure not to glance over where Vincent Valentine and Rain were having a silent conversation over the drowsing child called Dawn, while Tifa smiled gently at the sight of Aeris and Sephiroth embracing each other like there was no tomorrow. It was with a weak hope that she entered the elevator and let Hojo push the button that would lead them to the floor where Rufus was. The war was over. Everything was going to work out fine, right?

Aeris didn't react to hearing the elevator doors close, merely focused on the sound of Sephiroth's heart thundering in his chest. She glanced up to make him meet her eyes, and she smiled faintly. Her smile widened when he returned it, and she slowly reached out to move a lock of silver hair from where it was clinging to his damp skin. "It feels like you've been away for years..."

"Yeah," Sephiroth agreed softly, unable to see or feel enough of her to reassure himself that she was really there.

A sound made itself known on Aeris' newly developed radar, and she released Sephiroth just enough to take a hold of his hand and tug him over to the make-shift crib they had made on the floor with a thick blanket and heavy pillows for walls. Crouching down, she carefully picked up the small child in her arms and Aeris glanced up at the silver haired man. "Luckily she's a heavy sleeper, just like you." The flower girl straightened and allowed the nervous Sephiroth to take over the little girl. "Sephiroth, I want to name her after you."

Starting slightly, he gazed up from his studying his daughter's face and Sephiroth blinked in puzzled awe. "You do?"

Aeris nodded with a smile, gazing briefly at the child before meeting his gaze again. "While you were gone... I realised that I wanted to call her... Zefiris. Is that... okay?"

For a moment, Sephiroth was completely numb-struck. His mind still struggling to catch up with everything that had happened, and he managed a faint laugh. "Yeah... I mean, yeah! If you... That is... Zefiris, huh?" For some odd reason, the silver haired man felt horribly proud and had this strange urge to tell everybody! "Zefiris!"

Giggling softly, Aeris could only watch as her beloved general was busy reveling in their daughter's presence and didn't object when he pulled her close again with his free arm. "I think we should perhaps get you out of those wet clothes?" She didn't need a sick Sephiroth beside a newborn daughter. "And by now we probably have to change on her as well, seeing that you've already drenched my clothes..."

Sephiroth merely hugged her closer, placing a kiss on top of her head. "It's been a long day, but it was worth it..."

Aeris nodded, placing one arm around Sephiroth's waist while the other gently arranged the blanket around the drowsing infant. "Yeah, on both accounts." She then glanced around from Cid and Shera, to Barret finally sitting down on a sofa while complaining about suicidal pilots, and over to Vincent and Rain still speaking softly about things that were meant for them only. Yes, it had been a long day, and it had definitely been worth it!

* * *

The fighting was over, but that also meant it was time to see the damage done. Wutai and Kalm were basically completely destroyed, and Costa del Sol were only in slightly better shape. Junon had suffered massive damage, like Midgar, but both towns could be restored. Gongaga was hit pretty hard, but had proven hard to remove entirely. Rocket Town, Icicle Inn, Nibelheim and Mideel seemed like the only towns somewhat undisturbed, while Bone Village, Fort Condor, North Corel and Cosmo Canyon had superficial damage done to them. Two days had passed since the final shot fired in Midgar, and the size of all the damage done to the world was just starting to make itself known. 

Yet, despite everything, there was now rising a hope from the ruins. The war was over. Wounds were bleeding, but there wouldn't be new ones inflicted. Midgar had been rebuilt once before after Meteor, and people were slowly gathering to start anew. The fallen would not be forgotten, but their lives would not be lost in vain.

Aeris smiled faintly as she heard Barret yelling at Cid again, carefully closing the door to the room where her daughter was sleeping. The rain had not let up for a single moment since the appearance of the Water Spirit, and Barret was clearly placing the blame on the pilot, constantly nagging for him to shut it off again. The flower girl didn't have to pay attention to know that the frustrated Cid Highwind was perfectly capable of defending himself, his fighting spirit finally back now that the threat of Jinrei was gone. It was strange, but hearing them arguing again was a most soothing sound. It was almost like things were back to normal. The thought made her smile again, but her expression quickly turned to puzzled as she passed an open door and saw Hojo in the room. He was standing by the window, gazing aimlessly out at the raindrops hitting the glass. Halting to lean against the door frame, Aeris tilted her head curiously. "Something wrong?"

For a moment, Hojo didn't acknowledge her presence, then he slowly gazed over at her. "Nothing that concerns you."

Aeris straightened and walked over to him, pretending to find the rain drops as utterly fascinating as he clearly did. "Everyone else is gathered up in the top floor. Rufus was finally allowed out of the infirmary today."

"So I heard," Hojo mumbled, returning to stare out the window as well. "How is our dear President ShinRa doing?"

Shrugging, Aeris stole a quick glance over at the dark haired man. "It will take some time before he'll be able to walk again for real, but they say he'll be alright eventually. If it hadn't been for Sephiroth, he wouldn't have survived at all."

"It was a foolish thing to do," Hojo snapped tersely, folding his hands behind his back. "By staying with ShinRa, Sephiroth merely risked getting them 'both' killed! He just got lucky!"

While the harsh words would have shocked anyone else, Aeris merely frowned concerned. She'd spent enough time with Hojo to be able to read his mood pretty well, and she could see that something was bothering him. Making people angry was an excellent way of self-defence. Aeris hadn't seen him this unbalanced since the first days he'd spent among his enemies after returning from the Lifestream. Slowly placing a hand on his shoulder, the flower girl made him meet her gaze. "What's wrong?"

Hojo tried staring her into backing off, but he wasn't really surprised when it didn't work. Damn Cetra girl always proving to be the stronger one despite her fragile appearance. The dark haired scientist let out a resigned sigh and closed his eyes. He might as well just tell her, get it over with, and maybe she would just go away? "Jinrei is dead."

"Yes," Aeris confirmed with a slightly confused smile. "And... that's a good thing, right?"

Snorting annoyed, Hojo glared at her again. "Absolutely! But with Jinrei gone, there is no threat against Highwind, is there?" He gazed down at the golden chain around his ankle, hating it with every fiber in his body. "There is no reason for me to be here anymore."

Aeris felt the realisation like a slap to her face and she wasn't aware of how her hand on his shoulder unknowingly tightened to clutch the lab coat. "You... You're returning to the Lifestream..."

"Oh, no, not me," Hojo declared with a bitter smile as he returned to stare out the window. "When I defied the Cetra by letting Cid escape, they warned me. As he returned unharmed, I was merely given a warning, but if I defied them again I would lose my redemption no matter what."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Aeris stared blankly ahed as her mind raced to understand. "But... You did everything they said after that, didn't you?"

"I never was too good at taking orders..." Hojo managed a ghost of a mocking laugh, but didn't take his eyes off the raindrops sliding down the window. "And I knew Cid was safe from the infected soldiers, so..."

Aeris' eyes widened and she carefully rested her forhead to the scientist's arm. He'd stayed with her through her labour, knowing he was dooming himself in the process.

* * *

Silence lasted for a while, only interrupted by the sound of rain hitting the window, until Aeris slowly raised her face again. "What's going to happen to you?" 

"I believe the common phrase is 'limbo' or something," Hojo replied in an absent voice, sounding more resigned than angry. It was probably what he deserved anyway, it was just that...

The flower girl frowned, this time in frustration. "But that's not right!" She tugged lightly at the dark haired man, making him glance over at her again. "You can't just accept that! You have to fight! I'm sure that Lucrecia would..." Aeris never finished the sentence as the name of Sephiroth's mother brought so much pain to Hojo's eyes that it nearly hurt her as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Smiling faintly, Hojo scolded himself for thinking that she wouldn't find the real reason for his misery. "Lucrecia probably wishes me eternal torture."

Aeris started and her eyes flickered confused. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"Because of the agony she suffered, and that I was the cause of it. I made her suffer, and then I killed her. Twice." Hojo made a half-choked sound and shut his eyes tightly. "I don't mind being shunned by the Cetra... I never begged for mercy once throughout my entire life, I will not start now! But Lucrecia... I just..."

She remembered hearing that Hojo had ended Lucrecia's life when she'd come for Sephiroth, but Aeris couldn't remember Hojo shoving a hint of regret or sorrow at what had happened. The scientist never mentioned it, did not shed a single tear or appear fazed by at all. What it must have done to him to keep all that pain inside... Aeris let her hand slide down Hojo's arm and took a gentle hold of his wrist. "Come. I want to show you something..."

Slightly confused, but too resigned to object, Hojo let her guide him over to the terrace door and only watched as she opened it. His puzzlement grew as she sent him a smile before pulling him along into the rain. What was she thinking? Still, he followed her until she halted in the middle of the terrace and released him.

Aeris folded her hands behind her and leaned forward slightly with a smile. "Did you know that when it rains, no one can really tell the difference between the rain drops and tears?"

Hojo managed a faint smile of his own. "I think that comes with assuming that the one in the rain is capable of crying."

"Want to know what I think?" Aeris asked, but didn't really wait for him to answer before she poked him in the chest. "I think you should start easing up on yourself a little. You can't change the past, but you can ask for forgiveness. That's all it takes, really, if you want to be forgiven then you simply have to ask for it!"

Shaking his head, Hojo then raised his face to the rain. "Some things cannot be forgiven. Sephiroth should never forgive me. Nor should you."

Aeris poked him in the chest again, making his face her once more. "But that's our choice, isn't it? It's not up to you. And for the record, I forgave you the second I trusted you with my child. As for Sephiroth... I don't think he hates you half as much as you hate yourself. In fact, I think you hate yourself enough for everyone, Hojo."

"How could Lucrecia forgive me?" Hojo asked silently, not bothering to hide the despair in his voice. "She trusted me, loved me, and I let her get hurt. I couldn't protect her, and she died by my hand. She suffered for so long, and the only thing I could do was to end it for her. How could she forgive me, Cetra?"

For a moment, Aeris was puzzled at him suddenly referring to her so formally, then she realised the purpose. "I warned you," she scolded softly and wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't a surprise to feel how tense the scientist was, but he didn't push her away. Didn't object. And for a moment, she was allowed to embrace him and comfort the man hated by so many, including himself. Then she saw her.

Hojo felt Aeris withdraw, had only a second to wonder why she motioned for him to turn around, but then he did and saw the person he never thought he'd see again. "Lucrecia?"

Dressed in a white dress, the chestnut haired woman smiled affectionately. "Hojo..." The rain seemed to fall straight through her, and there was a faint light surrounding her. "I forgive you because I love you, you fool."

Aeris felt her own tears mix with the rain as Lucrecia walked towards the stunned scientist, taking his numb hands between hers. The flower girl smiled through her tears as the two embraced, and there was a loud sound as the golden chain around Hojo's ankle broke. She nodded as the two glanced back at her, letting them know that she would look after Sephiroth. Their son was safe. It was time for Lucrecia and Hojo to be free now, leaving their worries behind. The Cetra would probably be furious, but once again love proved stronger than the Ancients. It was with a heart aching sadness that Aeris saw Hojo and Lucrecia fade, but found comfort in that she saw the scientist happy for the first time. She could just barely hear his last words to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Sephiroth was currently congratulating himself on a successful mission as he'd managed to slip unnoticed out of the room, much thanks to that Aeris had gone to check on Zefiris and the others were busy nagging on Cid to make the rain stop. Something had been bothering him and it had to be settled, or Sephiroth wouldn't have peace of mind again. It was probably the sight of Rufus in that damn wheelchair that set off the train of thoughts that kept churning inside him, and he just needed to confirm what Tifa had said. That Rufus would walk again, and Sephiroth hadn't messed up when he tore that iron beam out of him.

Turning a corner, Sephiroth barely withheld an angry outcry as someone bumped into him, but he brushed it off with a scoff as Cloud muttered an apology before hoisting his backpack and continuing on his way. Typical! The silver haired man trudged on towards the infirmary, muttering annoyed over morons calling 'him' megalomaniac! At least he always watched where he was going, he was! However, the thoughts soon left him as Sephiroth found himself at the infirmary office and he glanced around to make sure it was completely desolate before picking the lock. Hardly a challenge. Then he turned on the computer, constantly keeping a wary eye on his surroundings, and hacked his way into the personnel files. For some reason, Sephiroth found himself remembering a memo Hojo had written many years ago about not leaving a certain silver haired child unsupervised near a computer. The memory made him laugh softly while nimble fingers tapped away. Ah, he'd had a lot of fun until Hojo realised Sephiroth had learned his way around a computer that would usually take a normal human a life time to achieve! His thoughts snapped back to the present the second he saw the name Rufus ShinRa on the screen and he clicked in on the medical file. A quick read revealed what he already knew, but a small addition told him what he needed to know. The iron beam had caused damage to the spine and several nerves, but it could be repaired over time with materia healing and physiotherapy. Had he remained untreated for any longer, Rufus ShinRa would have been paralyzed for life with unrepairable damage. Slumping relieved back into the chair, Sephiroth shut the file and was about to shut down the computer as well when something caught his eye. A medical file on Cloud Strife? Frowning, he sat up straight again and hesitated briefly. A click was heard as the file was opened and reptilian eyes flickered down the screen as they traveled over the words.

A few minutes later, Sephiroth was striding down the hall and heading towards the lower levels of the ShinRa tower. Cloud and Jessie had both been absent from the little gathering, hadn't they? Tifa had said it was because of Jessie, but now Sephiroth knew better. True, the young woman was clearly weakened after her time as captive, but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was also the cause of why Cloud had been carrying that backpack when he'd bumped into him! What Sephiroth failed to understand was the cause of all the secrecy! But his suspicion was confirmed when he finally arrived to open the door to the garage and found the two culprits by Fenris. "Going somewhere?"

Starting violently, Cloud spun around to face Sephiroth. "W-what?" It wasn't so much a question to repeat the question, but an expression of confusion as to why Sephiroth was there and not with the others.

The silver haired man gave a slight nod towards the pale Jessie just about trying to hide behind the motorcycle. "Does she know, Strife?"

Cloud clenched his jaw and stared at the other man for a few seconds, but then realised that he had to know what no one was supposed to, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah... She knows..." The blonde gazed over at Jessie and smiled faintly. "She thinks I should tell everyone and stay here while letting doctors poke and tug at me."

"Why don't you?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of confusion before gesticulating faintly towards the motorcycle and the backpacks. "Why all this? The secrecy?"

Sighing, Cloud hesitated. He gazed down at the ground for some time, and debated if he could make them understand, but came to the conclusion that he didn't have much choice. Sephiroth was probably liable to sit on him until he did. Finally, he glanced up to meet the eerie eyes. "I don't know how you found out, but I guess you also know that it's too late for any treatment with hope for recovery." Cloud picked up a backpack, tossed it over to Jessie, then grabbed his own backpack to strap it on himself. "I've got about six months left before it kills me, and... I want those months, Sephiroth. All my life I've strived to be something to others, always hoping to make someone happy, but now... I've decided that I'm going to be entirely selfish." He got on the Fenris and kicked it to life, letting it roar a few times before Jessie got on as well. "I'm going to live the rest of my life the way **I** want to, Sephiroth..."

Nodding, Sephiroth made no move to stop them. In a way, he did understand. Cloud hadn't told anyone about the leukemia because their concern would have chained him tighter into the fate he didn't want. He didn't want their tears. Cloud wanted to live. And Sephiroth merely watched as the motorcycle roared out of the garage, feeling a strange kind of respect. It would seem that the puppet had finally torn free of it's strings...

Returning to the top floor, Sephiroth only dreaded how he was going to plead ignorance to Aeris when she suddenly stepped into the hall and was soaking wet. He didn't even get to ask her what had happened before she gazed at him with tear filled eyes.

"He's gone," Aeris whispered weakly, and closed her eyes hard as she saw Sephiroth was about to speak out his confusion. "Hojo... He's gone now..."

Sephiroth stuttered something, then simply fell silent. Hojo was gone? Just like that? All thoughts concerning Cloud vanished as Sephiroth tried to make sense out of why it even mattered to him that Hojo would no longer be there... It shouldn't matter to him! But it did, and he could not understand why!

* * *

Hojo had disappeared, reunited with Lucrecia according to Aeris. Then Cloud and Jessie had pulled a vanishing act the very same day, and no one knew why, or where they'd gone. Tifa had taken her friends leaving, without a simple notice or anything, pretty hard, and Rufus was left to try and clean up the mess after Strife, as usual. Aside from rebuilding half of the world, he now had a very pregnant and moody wife competing with his injuries in resulting him most pain. So far, the score was definitely in Tifa's favour. 

Every waking moment was spent trying to repair the ruins left by Jinrei, and when the evenings came, Rufus was so tired and in such pain that he barely managed to reach the bed. It proved early that it would be easier to have a single person in charge of rebuilding the towns worst off, so soon every one was also on their own sides of the world. The brat prince found that he actually missed Sephiroth's company, after having sent him off to deal with Kalm, and reluctantly making the silver haired man part with Aeris once again as she remained in Midgar with their daughter. Yuffie was in charge of Fort Condor, where the damage was small enough for her to be able to actually repair more than she ruined, while pestering Reeve with her constant calls about Hawk's condition that seem to remain unchanged. The Wutaian had yet to regain consciousness, but the doctors figured it was just a matter of time before he did. Barret got Costa del Sol, while Vincent ended up with Junon. Cid was probably the only one who enjoyed himself to some degree, as he finally got his precious airship back and was transporting people and food between towns with Shera by his side. An unusually subdued Seto had humbly asked to be allowed to help, and was now balancing his duties between Cosmo Canyon and Gongaga. The damn Sage had gone missing, but Tifa had found a note complementing the room service and 50 gil on top of it. Rufus had realised with a wry smile that all one needed to make everyone cooperate was a war that nearly destroyed the world. Nothing to it, right?

Still, the days passed with working oneself to the brink of passing out during day time, and letting sleep claim you the second your head touched the pillow of your bed. At least the rain stopped after eight or nine days, much to Cid's relief and Barret's satisfaction. However, Rufus was pretty certain he'd pushed himself over the limit the day when he saw Scarlet and Reeve talking together out in the hall way, and their tone could be characterized as something just beyond friendly, but it wasn't until Aeris told him that the ShinRa president realized it was about time to take a breather. The flower girl reassured him that more had been done in the two weeks since Jinrei's death than anyone could hope for, and it was actually allowed to slow down a little before it really killed him. A quick talk to Tifa confirmed Aeris' accusations that Rufus didn't appear happy to be saved and tried to correct Sephiroth's action by working himself to death. It was almost too good when previously mentioned flower girl suggested that everyone take a few days of relaxation up in Incicle Inn town, especially as nobody objected to the idea.

So it was that the group gathered in the small town basically untouched by the war, and was allowed to rest a little after everything they'd been through, even though Rufus barely mumbled something about a nice view before he fell asleep in the room he shared with Tifa. Feeling a little relieved that she didn't have to worry about her husband for a change, Tifa scribbled a note that she left on the nightstand and made her way over to Aeris and Sephiroth's house. The two women had spent a lot of time together and the brunette had to smile slightly as she wondered how she would have reacted way back if someone had told her that. Her rival for Cloud's heart would become her best friend.

Wine coloured eyes sparkled with mirth as she passed Sephiroth busy making his first snowman to show his daughter, with Vincent and Rain as curious spectators as he'd throw a fit and ruin his creation every five minutes. Tifa was actually unable to hold back her laughter as she caught a glimpse of Cid and Yuffie on snow boards, competing to an inch of their lives about who was the better at racing.

Aeris met her with a smile as Tifa knocked on the door before entering the house. "Hi there! Did Sephiroth say anything about when we can hope to see his master piece finished?"

Shaking her head, Tifa gave a light wave to Shera in greeting. "Nope. The last I saw was him throwing the snowman's head on the ground and stomping on it." She wasn't sure what was funnier, the sight of Sephiroth making a snowman or when the silver haired man was dragged off to see his grandparents. "And don't worry about Cid, Shera. His head is too thick to get any real injuries should he hit a tree or something!"

Shera gave a faint smile from where she was standing by the window, cradling Dawn close after seeing the pilot and the ninja setting off the steep hill once again. "I hope you're right..." She then gave a faint laugh at Barret's heavy support of Tifa's statement, from where he was wrapped up in several blankets in front of the fireplace.

Hoisting her daughter slightly, Aeris tilted her head curiously as she gazed over at Tifa. "Rufus?"

"Asleep. And for some time, I think," Tifa laughed softly, stroking her own stomach in almost an automatic motion by now. "He's really exhausted. I kept trying to tell him to ease down, but you know how men are! They always got to try and fix things on their own!"

* * *

The town was quiet. So very quiet. Everyone was asleep by now, and only the moon was up to greet the one person stepping out into the snow. 

Aeris glanced back at the house, knowing Sephiroth and their daughter was fast asleep. Safe. For now. Frowning, she glanced over at the forest and unknowingly tightened her grip on her Princess Guard. It had been quite a while since she'd seen actual battle, and even longer since she'd been on her own, but Aeris had no intention of losing. She drew a deep breath before she started to walk towards the trees and what was waiting for her beyond them.

The evening had been spent so happily, Aeris thought as a cold wind flew pass to play with her hair. Tifa had proven to be such a good friend, one who really knew how the loss of Cloud hurt. Shera was kindness made human, and Rain always made them all smile. Yuffie had been complaining all evening that Cid had cheated, while the pilot kept rubbing it in that the young ninja had lost in their snow board contest, and Barret threatening to knock some sense into both of them. Vincent seemed content in merely watching them, as usual, and Seto appeared to share this interest. Rufus had, as predicted, slept through it all, but Aeris knew how sorely he needed that sleep. Every day brought pain to the young man as he was still recovering from his wounds, and the flower girl found herself worrying about him as she saw him grow paler each day spent in Midgar. Still, Aeris found one of the moments most cherished from that evening when Cid had awkwardly asked her about Hojo. The pilot still felt bad that he never got to thank him properly, and had mumbled to Sephiroth that maybe the good doctor wasn't the devil after all. She was only sorry that Hojo couldn't hear it himself, that he wasn't allow to stay and get to know his son and grand child. Still, Aeris did not believe for a second that Hojo wasn't happy where he was, finally with his Lucrecia again...

Halting in front of the beginning of the forest, Aeris shivered slightly from the cold. Throughout the entire day and evening, Aeris had known it would happen. She'd felt it in her soul, and was only mildly surprised that Sephiroth and Cid hadn't picked up on it yet. It could only mean that Aeris was not considered a threat. Silly mistake.

A wolf was heard howling in the distance, and Aeris started slightly as a Jumping came leaping out through some bushes only to dart away at the sight of her. Okay, so she was a little jumpy, but that was understandable, right? Only fools felt no fear. Aeris did not want to die, but she was also determined to protect that which meant something to her. And this threat had to be dealt with once and for all.

"How far do you intend to make me walk?" Aeris muttered, sliding down a small hill and only barely managed to keep from falling straight on her behind. Good thing she was used to walking in snow by now! Moon light danced over the white ground, and it would have presented a pretty picture if not for the malice lying thick in the air. Something was waiting for the young woman that was clearly not of this world. Something unnatural.

Each step brought Aeris further from the town, further from Sephiroth, but she knew it had been too late to turn back the second she'd stepped out of the house. She'd made a choice, and she was going to go through with it. Despite how the cold threatened to make her lose the feeling in her hands, or how the snow suddenly seemed obsessed in making her fall, Aeris kept her gaze firmly locked on where she could feel a presence. A presence that seemed to grow stronger now, by each tree passed and each slope slid down.

Finally stepping into a small clearing, Aeris halted and narrowed her eyes slightly. "This is pretty suitable, don't you think?"

At first there was silence, broken by another distant wolf howl, then there was a faint rustling in some bushes before a tentacle snaked it's way out like a reptilian tongue testing the air. Apparently satisfied with what it found, the tentacle withdrew, and suddenly trees were slammed aside as the bulky form of Jenova pulled itself up to it's true height. Pure hatred radiated from the unshapely lump, it's tentacles waving angrily in the chilled air. There were liquids that no one ever hope to identify that leaked from crevices and old wounds, but what seemed almost even more sickening about Jenova was the open gash where it's head had once been. Still, it seemed to have no trouble identifying it's enemy.

Aeris suddenly gasped for air, and trembled faintly. It was almost as if she could hear Jenova's voice whispering, and the cold started to seep through her veins to leave her wondering if this was how a marionette felt. Her limbs felt so heavy. And whispers. So angry. Yet Aeris clenched her jaw and forced herself to raise her weapon slightly, knowing for certain now that Jenova's cells had invaded her body as well from carrying Sephiroth's child. Still, her Cetra blood allowed her to fight it to a better degree than Sephiroth and Cid. It was a disadvantage she'd failed to take into consideration, but it was too late now. Dear Planet, her head felt like it was going to explode! Was this what Sephiroth and Cid had gone through? No wonder Hojo's mind had snapped!

Jenova raised a tentacle and quickly aimed at the disoriented Aeris, ignoring the thundering sound as it missed and sent snow flying up through the air.

Jumping away, the young woman let her feet barely touch the ground again before leaping up into the air. A quick Fire3 engulfed Jenova, but Aeris failed to fend off the second tentacle that came at her and felt her breath being knocked out of her as it sent her slamming against a tree.

* * *

Aeris was unable to hold back a cry of pain as she hit the ground, curling up automatically as snow came crashing down on her from the branches of the tree, and only her thundering heart told her she was still alive. Numb fingers reached out and locked around her weapon, and instinct made her roll away before a spell singed the ground occupied by her seconds ago. The angry voice kept whispering in the back of her mind, but Aeris slowly struggled to her feet and raised the Princess Guard defensively. As long as she was able to get up on her feet, it was not over! 

A second attack was launched at her, but this time Aeris managed to block it with her staff and delivered a punishing impact on the offending tentacle before it managed to withdraw. She knew her attacks were nowhere near Sephiroth's or Cloud's in inflicting damage, but they still gave a smarting impact that would eventually lead to an accumulating amount of injuries, and she was the strongest magic caster of all her friends. It was only a matter of staying out of the tentacles way and give more pain than she received! The flower girl ducked underneath a tentacle, blocked the second, and countered before a third attempt at hitting her could be made. A quick dart behind a tree bought Aeris just enough time to cast a Regen spell, before one of Jenova's appendages shattered the tree in half and she was forced out into the clearing again. The monstrosity from the sky seemed to grow even more infuriated by the seconds, but Aeris hoped to be able to cast a Big Guard on herself as well. Tensing slightly, the brunette waited for Jenova's move and when the tentacle came at her again; Aeris merely used it as a springboard to actually land on Jenova herself. She delivered several hard raps, before jumping away as the left tentacle aimed to remove the threat. Things were going too well. She should have noticed!

However, Aeris forgot all about her carefully laid plans and got lost in the urge to beat the living spirit out of the Crisis. "This is for Sephiroth!" She yelled angrily, once again using a tentacle to deliver an attack where Jenova's head once were. "And this is for Zefiris!" A hard slam on the tentacle that shot towards her. "And this is for Hojo!" The Princess Guard rammed into an already bleeding wound, and the monster's scream raged through Aeris' mind, still she refused to stop. "And this is for how you've tormented Cid!" A rap over the thrashing tentacle wildly aiming for her. "And another one for Sephiroth, you creepy blob!" The flower girl had to constantly fend off the appendages trying to slap her away, but she added a stomp on the pink flesh she was standing on for good measure. "I've got a whole list of people you've hurt, and I'm going to hurt you right back for each and every one!"

"For Lucrecia!" There was the sound of the Princess Guard hitting unnatural flesh. "Nanaki!" The staff hit again. "Tseng!" And again. "Zack!" A tentacle fell to the ground and went limp, making the flower girl turn her attention towards the remaining appendage. "Every person in Nibelheim!" Several whacks was heard. "For ruining Vincent's life!" Whack! "For my parents!" Aeris lifted her staff to deliver an angry attack, but then Jenova's remaining tentacle suddenly impacted with her back and slammed her into the ground on her back. The pain was so intense, and once again she felt the air being knocked out of her. In fact, the young woman felt the metallic taste of blood spreading in her mouth this time and when her eyes finally managed to focus again; Aeris saw the blood splattered on the snow. Her blood.

What felt like minutes were really only seconds, but her brain was suddenly screaming for her to get up and away, managing to scramble to her knees before Jenova struck her again. This time Aeris screamed as she felt several ribs break under the crashing encounter, but there was no sound! Through a haze, the flower girl vaguely realised that the monster had hit her with Silence as well as brute force, and her magic was now useless! It seemed that the sight of blood calmed Jenova slightly as it inched it's way towards it's prey to hover above her triumphantly. The young woman slowly tried to ease herself up into a sitting position, fumbling through the cold snow for her weapon, and only gazed up at the headless creature when chilled fingers locked around the Princess Guard. Had it really been foolish of her to wander off to face Jenova alone? She'd known it wouldn't be easy, but Aeris did not want that creature anywhere near Sephiroth! He'd sacrificed himself for the flower girl once before by facing Jenova alone, and Aeris was determined to never let that happen again. And the last time AVALANCHE faced Jenova, they'd lost a friend.

Slowly fighting her way up on her feet, Aeris managed a faint smile as blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth and the Princess Guard barely within her limp grasp. You shouldn't underestimate me, the flower girl thought and did not flinch as Jenova's remaining tentacle rose into the air with a threatening wave. - I'm not afraid of dying as long as I'm taking you with me...

Aeris wasn't so foolish as to try Great Gospel, knowing the Ancients had sealed off her powers, but she closed her eyes briefly and reached out for the connection that had been severed when she'd asked for Sephiroth to be brought back against their will. Please, she prayed meekly, just grant me enough power for this...

Green eyes opened drowsily and she felt a flicker of endless gratitude as she saw the trails of light circling her as she mouthed the words; Breath of the Earth...

As the Silence was lifted, Aeris instantly raised her head towards the sky. "Comet2!" And she merely closed her eyes again as she felt the tentacle wrap around her to yank her over towards the Crisis. There was no way Jenova would be able to move fast enough to avoid the powerful magic, sealing her fate to be crushed underneath the comets raining from the sky, and Aeris smiled as she heard them approach. It was over.

Tails of fire trailed the comets as they rained down from the sky, destroying and killing everything in their way.

* * *

_AN; The next and final chapter will actually be something more of an epilogue, and I hope I will be able to have it up in just a few days. Feels strange that I'm not going to be working on this fic anymore... It grew so big that I thought it was never going to end at some point... I've grown fond of it, and the characters... Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well and have the time to let me know what you think! My replies to the wonderful people who can take every credit for this fic turning into what it is will be found on my profile page as usual. Press the Sulphurya link, if you have the time and bother! Until next time!_


	38. Destination of the Lost

**38. Destination of the Lost**

Jinrei was no more than a distant memory now. A name almost forgotten. Something ugly that belonged in the past, buried in darkness. Two years had passed, but the scars were still to be seen.

Sephiroth crouched down, carefully supporting Zefiris to keep her balance on wobbly feet. Giving a faint smile, he corrected a lock of her silver hair before gently pointing her focus towards their reason of being there. Spring had been there for a few weeks now, and it was just warm enough to take the annual trip that left him both sad and strangely closer to her at the same time. "Look, Zefy." Sephiroth allowed the little girl to take a white rose and place it by the grave. "Remember what I told you last year?" Of course she didn't, but he was talking as much for his own sake as for his daughter's. "This is belongs to a very special lady. Without her, you and I wouldn't even be here. Wouldn't be alive." It was probably more the melancholy sound in his voice that made Zefiris turn and place her tiny arms around in in a comforting hug, rather than she understood all the pain in Sephiroth's past. But then again, the little girl had proved to be eerily intelligent at times. Maybe she understood loss already?

A light breeze brushed pass them, and Sephiroth wondered briefly why the pain hadn't lessened yet? Perhaps it never would. Perhaps it was all about learning to live with it? Treasure what he had, instead of tormenting himself over what he'd lost? Maybe...

Zefiris squirmed restlessly in his arms, and Sephiroth released her. He didn't take his eyes of the grave, knowing it would be another year before he would return, before he finally gazed down at the second rose in his hand. The second flower was always the hardest to place. It required a deep breath and a firm control over his unruly emotions. Still, he moved to the grave beside hers, and tried not to hesitate. He failed.

"I guess you know this isn't easy for me..." Sephiroth then snorted a laugh and studied the petals of the rose. "Of course you do. You knew everything, didn't you?" He swallowed hard, then quickly placed the flower on the ground in front of the head stone, as if he was afraid it would get lost on it's way from his hand to the soft grass. "It's just... Aeris was right, about what she said, about maybe I don't really... Strange how it can take a person two years to understand something?" He reached out and brushed a dead leaf from the cold grave stone. "I don't hate you, Hojo... If I'm going to forgive myself for falling into Jenova's hands, or tentacles if you will, then I might as well forgive you, huh? Now don't misunderstand! I'm still angry that you just took off! You owed me the chance to at least punch your face! But... I just wanted you to know... I don't hate you anymore..."

* * *

"Mr President?" The secretary called out, peering into the empty office. "Mr ShinRa? Sir?" A short silence. "Funny... I don't remember him leaving... Strange..." 

Rufus waited until the door closed, then sniggered silently with glee. President ShinRa was currently sitting behind his desk, with a very curious looking son, his child's building blocks, and had no problem admitting it was more fun to play than work! He had Felix for the day, while Tifa was having a girl's day with Robin. So, in theory, his son had brought his building blocks to keep him occupied while his father finished up his work, and then they were supposed to have an all boy's day! However, Rufus had failed to take into consideration of how much alluring building blocks were than endless paperwork! And his physiotherapist always told him not to work too much!

Thus the powerful ShinRa President was building his own little ShinRa tower with blocks, while his fiery haired son were constructing the rest of Midgar. The little boy grew more like his father every day, as well as the strong physical resemblance. Robin, despite sharing her brother's hair colour and blue eyes, were no less a micro-Tifa. She had the exact gentleness, yet possessed a determination that easily over-powered her brother, who preferred sneaking his way to things. Still, it was with smugness that Rufus pointed out the clear brat princess traits in Robin, and Tifa relished in remarking to the kindness in Felix!

In short, both Tifa and Rufus were proud as physically possible, and ready to drop dead from weariness the first year!

But at present time, the mighty ShinRa President were balancing the last piece on top of his master piece while his son was absently chewing on an abandoned 'Mako reactor'. "Just make sure this stays our secret, ok?" Rufus glanced over at the young boy, raising his eyebrows meaningfully. "If your mother ever found out about this..."

"Then what?" Tifa asked, leaning casually against the desk as she gazed down at the two while hoisting her daughter slightly in her embrace. "She will take a picture and blackmail Rufus ShinRa for the rest of his life?"

Rufus blinked. Then slowly pointed a thumb over at his son. "He made me do it."

Felix threw the 'reactor' away and reached out to grab a new piece. Unfortunately choosing the lowest block of Rufus' tower, he caused the building to collapse.

Tifa laughed silently at the soft wail that escaped from Rufus' lips at the sight, and placed Robin down to join her brother. "At least now I know why you insist on not having cameras in your office!"

Snorting, Rufus got up and moved over to his wife. "Alright... You caught me..." He closed his eyes briefly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Tifa sighed, tugging lightly at Rufus' shirt collar with a mischievous glimpse in her eyes. "How about a dinner and a movie, and then we'll see where that leads?"

Rufus grinned widely, leaning over to steal a kiss. "Deal..." Sometimes you didn't lose even when you lost!

* * *

Two years, and Wutai was still only a shadow of it's previous glory. Still, Yuffie felt hope stronger than ever today as the crew was putting their finishing touches on the pagoda. It had been hard work, a lot of hard work, but there was progress! Her father would have been proud... 

"It's looking good..."

Yuffie glanced over at the person who'd spoken, the one who'd stayed by her side and helped her efforts to resurrect her hometown. Their hometown. "You could say that..." She grinned impishly as she studied Hawk, or more precisely, she studied his chest. The lady of Wutai had discovered that Hawk preferred to work shirt less in the sun-filled days, and it was a sight to see. "Looking very good indeed."

Raising a dark eyebrow, Hawk tried to read Yuffie's smug look. "I was... talking about the pagoda."

"I wasn't," Yuffie declared simply, but then returned to gaze at said building. It was several months after Jinrei's defeat that her fellow ninja had finally awakened from his sleep, and she remembered being dizzy with relief. Her only dream was to rebuild Wutai, but Yuffie had discovered that she'd very much relied on Hawk's presence in that dream! She'd lost everything because of Jinrei, and it seemed completely impossible to continue alone. Her usual restlessness had vanished as she'd helped Hawk recover from his injuries. She knew every scar on that torso, as she'd tended to each one, and didn't even think the loss of his eye as anything that made him less handsome. Restore materia had saved Hawk's life and saved most of the left side of his face, but was too late to repair the damage done to his eye. Now a scar trailed from just above his eyebrow, down to his cheekbone. Yuffie remembered trailing a finger along the scar once, and Hawk had been too stunned to react before she'd left.

"You seem meditative," Hawk mumbled, trying to keep from reading too much into her words. They'd spent so much time together, painfully close at times, especially since they'd returned to Wutai. "That's never a good thing when it comes to you, Lady Yuffie." She would drop hints, and he wouldn't dare to act on them. She was, after all, the Lady of Wutai. He was merely a soldier.

Yuffie sighed and closed her eyes. "Don't worry. I was just thinking..." She bit her lower lip at the memory of facing her father in the pagoda, the last time they laughed together. "It's hard, you know? Being all alone." Turning to leave, the young woman blinked surprised as a hand gently grasped a hold of her wrist and made her turn back.

"Not alone," Hawk declared softly with a trying smile.

Moving closer to him, Yuffie reached out to barely touch by his jawline. "Then, what do I have to do so that you'll make a pass at me? Stamp 'available' on my forhead? Tie you to my bed?" Her smugness vanished when he let a hand slide behind her neck with a touch of a taunting smile.

"This will do, Lady Yuffie," Hawk drawled, deciding that his ancestors would have to punish him in the after life for not staying in his place, but who could really blame him for not being able to withstand the stubborn, hot tempered and frightfully strong Yuffie? He almost held his breath when he leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers, marveling at the feeling before she once again surprised him by placing her arms around him and pull him closer. Much closer.

* * *

Gazing up at the sky, Vincent leaned his head back against the tree. The former Turk had withdrawn to his usual place when troubled thoughts grew too heavy, a tree just outside of Wutai. Perched on one of the highest branches, Vincent was lost in his musings. So many things were still bothering him. And probably would bother him forever. 

He'd returned with Yuffie and Hawk to Wutai, helping them to start restoring the once so magnificent town. Rain and Dawn had followed a few weeks later, and the three of them were now living in the house he'd rebuilt. Was there a thing like happily ever after? Jinrei was dead, true, and the war was over, but Vincent was still Vincent Valentine. He was still guilty of countless crimes and the monsters inside him wouldn't go away just because peace once again ruled on the planet. No, nothing had changed really. Except... Vincent swallowed hard and closed his eyes as he remembered the very last time he saw Lucrecia. He sometimes had to torment himself further with remembering the look she'd sent him. The memory of the knife she'd rammed into him. She'd wished him dead, but that didn't surprise Vincent, knowing he deserved nothing less for failing to protect her. However, the sound of her voice telling Hojo she loved him. Not Vincent. Never Vincent.

The former Turk glanced over as he heard voices and was surprised to see Dawn sprinting into the small flower field by the entrance to the new Wutai, shortly followed by her mother. Two souls that actually loved him. Despite who he was and what he'd done, they still loved him. Dawn because he was her father, and Rain with a tenderness he didn't deserve. No, Vincent didn't deserve anything but the beasts that resided within him, yet...

Sitting up straight, Vincent let a leg fall down to swing lightly in the empty air as he watched and listened. Hearing his daughter laugh always made the creatures inside him withdraw, as if amazed at the innocence in her voice. Watching Rain made Vincent wonder why she put up with him. She was beautiful and strong, so why stay with someone like Vincent Valentine? Why choose darkness when she could have light?

Leaping down, the former Turk landed on the ground with his metal boots never making a sound. He'd compared Rain to Lucrecia so many times, despite knowing it was wrong of him to do so, but they were so different. He'd loved Lucrecia. His world revolved around Lucrecia. She was everything to him. And yet... Vincent couldn't remember a single time she'd smiled to him like Rain would. Lucrecia had never drawn her hands through his hair and kissed his forhead. Lucrecia never bothered about him and his wishes, as they both agreed that everything was about her.

"Vincent?" Rain blinked puzzled at the dark haired man that suddenly came walking towards them, and Dawn waved eagerly. "What are you doing here?"

Greeting his daughter and stroking his human hand over her hair, Vincent then halted beside Rain. "I saw you two and hoped I would be allowed to join?"

Rain smiled happily and absently stroke a wayward lock of her hair behind her ear. "Of course, Vincent! You know that!"

Managing a faint smile of his own, Vincent studied the woman by his side for a few moments. True, he'd been willing to die for Lucrecia, but... Vincent realised that he was actually willing to live for Rain. "Actually... I was hoping that I would be allowed to stay with you two until the Lifestream sees it fit to reclaim me as well..."

"Vincent..." Rain whispered softly, feeling her heart ache at the affection both in his words and his eyes. "Yes, please stay..."

* * *

Barret smiled faintly at the sight of his house, leaning against a tree to take in the sight a little longer. He'd been away for the last two weeks and discovered that the joy of returning home grew for each time. A house he'd built himself. A woman who'd fallen for him, him of all people! And the last time he'd spoke to Tarita over the phone, she'd told him that Marlene was coming home for the weekend! 

The young girl lived with Elmyra in Midgar after Kalm had been destroyed, going to school in the week days and would visit him in the weekends.

Drawing a deep breath, he pushed himself off towards the house. It seemed like the trip was getting harder for each time as well. It was mostly due to his iron will that Barret managed those last steps towards the entrance, but once he'd reached the stairs there was another moment of hesitation. It seemed like he was in a reflective mood today... Damn... Those never ended well...

Sinking down to sit on the stairs, gazing out over the plains, Barret rested an elbow on his knee and merely watched a chocobo grazing in the distance. It was so peaceful now. Almost impossible to believe that it was two years ago that he'd been in the Jinrei army. Two years since he'd seen Odin's sword ram into Cid's chest before the blonde fell off the building. That had to be one of the most scariest moments of his life, watching a friend die in front of his eyes. He hadn't been present when Sephiroth had attacked Aeris way back when, but he could imagine that was how it felt like for the others when watching her die. That awful feeling of helplessness. A feeling Barret was going to whatever he could to prevent Tarita and Marlene from ever feeling!

He hadn't heard the door open, but the second a pair of slender arms went sliding over his shoulders and he felt a warm kiss on his neck, Barret merely raised his human hand with a smile to touch one of hers. "Hey there, babe."

"Welcome home," Tarita said softly, settling behind him to lean against the powerful back without removing her arms. "Tired?"

"Always." Barret confirmed, gazing down to see her small hand covered by his. "Marlene here yet?"

Tarita made a light shake of her head before returning to rest her cheek against his back. "Tomorrow." A short silence followed then the red haired woman tightened her grip on him slightly. "You ok?"

Another smile flickered over Barret's face and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, jest thinking..."

"About what?" She'd spent months trying to convince Barret to let her into his heart, and Tarita was constantly worried that he would change his mind some day. The man was so stubborn! Why was it so hard to believe? Why didn't he see what she saw? The kindness beneath the gruff attitude. The gentle smiles. His weakness towards helpless creatures. His belief in a better world.

Barret didn't answer at first, then turned to glance back at her. "That I want things to stay like this forevah." And he realised he meant that with everything in him. He was happy here. With her. Knowing Marlene was safe and thriving as well. AVALANCHE was finally at peace.

Tarita smiled affectionately, moving over to pull him into a tight hug. "Me too, Care-Bare. Me too." And giggled satisfied at his objection at her using the dreaded nickname she'd given him. Oh, if only things really could stay like this forever, then she'd be happy forever!

* * *

Reeve squinted with concentration as he fastened the final piece, making sure it was securely tightened, then leaned back to admire his master piece. He only had to activate Cait Sith's power source, then his upgrade would be finished, and the improvements would just about double it's strength! The dark haired man gazed at his creation like a proud father, feeling the urge to hug the toy cat close in celebration! 

"Hand me the spanner, will you?" Scarlet's hand waved in his general direction without her taking her eyes off the moogle.

Smiling, Reeve picked up the tool and wandered over to place it in her hand. "How's it going?" Whoever thought that the two of them would actually get this close? That Scarlet would actually let go of Rufus ShinRa to the extent that she allowed someone else into her life? It had not been easy...

Scarlet made a little sound as she twisted a bolt into it's place. "Almost done..." A few seconds later she sat up to wipe her forhead with her left arm, gazing lightly resigned up at him. "How come you've never installed a titanium skeleton in it before?"

"I must admit that the thought never occurred to me," Reeve confessed, leaning against his work desk with his arms crossed. "I was so busy working on the electronics of it all that I failed to consider the possibilities of weapons and such."

The blonde woman got up on her feet, giving the huge moogle a light pet on it's head. "You're such a nerd, Reeve!" She lifted her right hand to gaze mournfully at the nail she'd broken in her eagerness to add a few more surprises in Reeve's toy moogle. "Damn..."

Reaching out to correct the crown on the toy cat, Reeve smiled slightly. "And you're a snob, Scarlet. A snob and a bit of a nerd yourself."

Scarlet raised an eyebrow and walked over to him with swaying hips, knowing she was one of the few that could make working overalls look good. "Is that the thanks I get for helping you with you little project?" She smirked at the flickering look in his eyes when she daintily placed a hand to Reeve's cheek, as he didn't know that she hadn't added poison to her nails today. Silly man. Still, it was just as well that she kept him on his toes. No need to announce that the tigress had lost her fangs, right?

"No, I..." Reeve stuttered nervously, slowly raising a hand to take a gentle hold of her wrist. He didn't really think she would kill him, but you never knew for certain with Scarlet. Her eyes betrayed nothing. Her face a flawless mask. But that was probably a part of what made her so fascinating to him. "Forgive me. I'm grateful for you assistance, Scarlet. Thank you."

Tapping a finger to his cheek before she allowed him to lower her hand, Scarlet leaned closer to him. "Is that so?" She raised her free hand to place it on his chest, feeling his heart beating anxiously underneath her palm. "How grateful, Reeve?"

Reeve stuttered something, but then her lips were against his and suddenly nothing else mattered. She taunted and teased, and felt wonderfully warm when he wrapped his arms around her. He was completely unprepared for when Scarlet slipped out of his arms and walked away. Fighting to catch his breath, Reeve almost failed to notice her halting in the doorway, but he didn't have trouble hearing her words.

"Oh dear... I'm all covered in dirt... Think I need a shower..." Scarlet glanced over at him under lowered eyelashes. "Maybe someone would help scrub my back?"

Numb struck by her words, Reeve merely stared as the blonde woman disappeared out into the hall, and he stared for a good five seconds, then he started to life and ran after her.

* * *

Seto lifted his head and inhaled the scents he could sense in the air. He was getting closer, but didn't really dare to get his hopes up. 

He'd been searching for over a year now, having spent the first year after the war to rebuild the minor damage to Cosmo Canyon and shutting down the base the Cetra had created underneath his precious home town. He'd been their pawn once. Never again.

Of course, this also meant he wasn't really the Ancient's best friend for the time being, but Seto had discovered that he could live with that. There were far more important things to tend to!

The huge catlike beast continued his climb up the small mountain, ignoring the sound of small rocks falling down like a threat of what would happen to him should he loose his footing. The weak lingering scent in the air was the only thing that made him continue this half-crazed ascending. That scent meant hope.

Nanaki would have approved of this, Seto thought. Usually it was the sons who strived to become like their fathers, but Seto wondered if Nanaki hadn't been more wise and gentle-natured than he could ever hope to be.

Still, his son had been proud of him once. Seto wanted to make Nanaki proud again.

Finally reaching the top, it took only a couple of quick snuffles before Seto knew which direction to go. When he was this close there was no way the rumours could have been wrong? No, this had to be true! He could smell it clearer by each step!

A short trot later, and the cat beast stood in front of a small forest. The scent was strong now. So close. And then there was a movement within the nearest bush.

"It's alright," Seto said in the most gentle voice he could muster, sitting down with an effort to appear as least threatening as possible. "Come on out. I'm not here to hurt you."

The bush rustled slightly again, and a tail poked out to sway hesitatingly. A tail with a flame at the end.

Forcing down his excitement, Seto cleared his throat. "I'm here to take you home now..."

"Home?" A childish voice said curiously, and a small head poked out from the bushes. A cub of Seto's own tribe. "Who are you?"

Seto heard several paw steps approaching. "My name is Seto. I'm from Cosmo Canyon."

A grown beast stepped out from the forest, his yellow eyes measuring the intruder. "It was made clear that we weren't welcome back to the Canyon after..." Under the attack that had turned Seto himself into stone, a small group had fled in fear that their home town would be destroyed. It had been a mistake, but their betrayal had been too deep for the remaining ones to forgive them.

"I am aware of that, but it's in the past now. There are so few of us left," Seto spoke carefully as two more creatures like himself stepped forward. "We are the last of our race and Cosmo Canyon is our home. I came to ask for your return. Return home."

The largest beast gazed silently at the newcomer, almost afraid of believing it to be just a dream. But there was no lie in the other's eyes. Glancing back at the others behind him, it gave a feline smile. "Home... We're going home!"

* * *

"Right! Just make damn sure ya got them parts by monday!" Cid snapped angrily before letting the unfortunate man run off, having lost his patience with the merchant weeks ago when he brought the wrong parts twice! There was only so much a pilot could tolerate! 

The blonde man crossed his arms and tried to fight off a smug grin. In vain. The sight of the flight base outside of Rocket Town always did put a silly smile on his face! How was he supposed to keep from grinning at the sight of his creation? His very own runways and hangars! The need to own the universe had been sated with his short trip with the beloved rocket, so he'd focused on winning the sky again. His second airship, Sierra, was nothing less than perfection!

"Captain?" Shera's voice broke into his self-praising, as the only one who could do that and not get their head chewed off. "Can I, uhm, talk to you?"

Reaching over without taking his eyes off a plane landing on one of the runways, Cid pulled her close against him. "Look at that, Shera! Ain't that splendid?"

"Yes, Captain, it is, but..." Shera tried again, nervously stroking a hand over his chest.

"Back during that damn war, I was pretty sure I wasn't gonna touch the sky ever again," Cid mused absently. He tried to think of that time as little as possible. It was almost possible for him to believe that he didn't have some ancient materia inside him, posing as his heart. No voice had spoken to him before taking over his body, turning into some huge dragon-thing. Panlong had not made himself known since that time. And the pilot felt no urge to seek out the creature again. Cid did what Cid did best, he denied and blocked it from his mind. "Hell, gotta say things turned out damn fine!"

Shera sighed and swallowed down her anxiousness. "I guess so..."

"Ya guess so?" Cid exclaimed and hugged her close. "Woman, my dream finally came true!"

Giving a faint smile, Shera couldn't entirely fight off the happiness that seeped from her husband. His good moods were always so contagious! Perhaps because they were so rare... "I'm happy for you, Captain..."

The blonde pilot drew a deep breath, puffing with satisfaction and pride. "Yupp, Captain Highwind is here ta stay!" It wasn't so much the gil that he earned in buckets from transporting people and merchandise, but the fact that his business now included just about every town worth mentioning! He totally ruled the skies! "Figures that I'd finally get something back for all the crap I went through! I mean, it's only fair that I get some peace and quiet at last!"

Shera slowly gazed up at him.

Cid huffed, using his free hand to fumble out a cigarette. "At least nothin's gonna mess things up now!"

"Cid, I'm pregnant."

* * *

A gentle breeze flew through the small town of Mideel. It seemed to dance and play with every person it met on it's way, finally circling a small child before it darted to the sky again. 

Sarah watched the little boy play with his friends under the supervision of their baby-sitter. It was strange, but something inside her made her watch over him a little extra. He'd lost enough, and she knew the pain that would come when he was older. It seemed like an eternity before that would happen, but one day he would ask questions and she would have to answer him.

She smiled faintly as the little boy cheered happily as a breeze played with locks of his golden hair, and little arms waved eagerly. At least he was happy now...

Turning away from the window, Sarah let her gaze dwell on the huge sword leaning against the wall in some distant corner, a red bandana tied around the hilt. Yes, there would come a time when questions would be asked and answers had to be given. But until that day... She had a promise to keep.

Closing the door quietly behind her, Sarah walked over to the small group of children. It was strange, but she suddenly needed to hold the little boy close. Caress that wild blonde hair. Gaze into those frightfully blue eyes.

The future would come soon enough. Right now, the present was there to be savored.

* * *

Aeris watched as Sephiroth kneeled by the graves, but remained silent. This was his time. Not to be interrupted. His soul needed this. 

Gazing down at Zefiris, the flower girl smiled faintly and crouched down to embrace the little girl. Their precious daughter. Sephiroth and Zefiris meant everything to Aeris, and she would give her own life to protect them. She'd nearly done that only two years ago.

The Comet2 spell had shook the earth and broken the peace over Icicle Inn. Sephiroth and the others had quickly discovered that she was missing, and panic had spread like wild fire. Trigger had lead them to the scene of the battle. To the sight of blood and scorched trees. Jenova's body was torn and broken, having ceased to move before they'd arrived. But the blood was not from the Crisis. Aeris did not remember Sephiroth's voice, but Cid had told her how the swordsman had been calling her name in pure desperation. How he'd fallen to his knees beside her in the crimson snow. The agony in the eerie eyes.

Aeris sighed and straightened while holding her daughter close. She was certain that she would have died from her injuries had it not been for Sephiroth. They'd brought her back to the ice town, more dead than alive, and the silver haired man had been by her side as she'd struggled back to him. Everyone had been just about holding their breaths until the day Aeris finally opened her eyes again...

Smiling faintly, the flower girl glanced over at the man she loved so dearly. Sephiroth had been so furious with her that he'd refused to speak to her for three entire days. He'd been so terrified of losing her! And what had she been thinking when she'd decided to face Jenova alone! Nevermind that he himself had done that to her once, as he was perfectly capable to taking care of himself, and so what if he'd somewhat died? That was beside the point! Around that time, Aeris had to promise on her soul never to do a stunt like that again!

The sound of Sephiroth straightening from his parents graves brought her out of her memories, and Aeris met his faint smile. Things were fine now. Almost perfect, actually. "You okay?"

The silver haired man nodded with a silent sigh. "Yeah... Wanna go home?"

Aeris nodded as well, holding out a hand towards him. As their fingers braided, the flower girl glanced back to the graves a final time. See, Hojo? Aeris thought. - There are happy endings!

As they all had finally found their way to a home.

The dream of every lost soul.

Home.

* * *

_The End..._

* * *

_AN; It's... over? The day is actually here... The lost ones are lost no longer, and thus the story ends... It's been a long ride, but I've enjoyed writing every chapter! I hope you have enjoyed reading, and that you will let me know what you think. My replies will be at my profile, like before, but I must thank every single person who has given this long fic a review! You are the persons who's made writing this fun! Thanks for the ride!_


End file.
